Crimson Nights
by ladygodess
Summary: Sequel to Lost Love and re-written: Ryou's happy new life, living with Bakura, Marik and Malik with old Enemies and New ones are still lurking around every corner testing the happy lives of our favorite couples. YM/YB/M/R YY/Y and S/J.
1. Life

This is the sequel to Lost Love and that I'm re-doing, this story once called Demons Of the Night is now called, **Crimson Nights, **this is **NEW** here and improved. I'll be taking down Demons of the Night when finished this story, moving on not wanting to bore you before you get to read it.

**Summary**: Ryou's happy new life, living with Bakura, Marik and Malik. That's until they get word for the Realms biggest Gathering ever held, what are there real actions behind this? Old Enemies and New ones are still lurking around every corner testing the happy lives of our favorite couples.

**Warnings:** Rated M for safety. Yaoi**.** Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!

**Chapter 1: Life**

* * *

Lightening ripped through the dark sky lighting up the black clouds as it let loose its downpour upon the city below. A dark figure sat perched and silent on the branch of a tree, the leaves gave him the perfect cover from the prying eyes of the Humans, but little shelter from the rain.

His crimson eyes flashed with hunger in the darkness as the lightening again tore up the skies above, revealing his position for a brief second. A creature one might call him with his large black-feathered wings against his back, fangs for the unthinkable and his long wild white hair. A Beast escaped from the depths of hell; yes he had been called that many times by Humans, the insane had called him an Angel, others called him Death… but in fact he was nothing but a simple Shadow Demon looking for a good meal of warm blood on a cold night before going home where his beloved Human Mate awaited him.

The Demon snapped his eyes to his right as something moved; it was too fast to see clearly that it was a blur even for him. "Bakura." Came a soft hiss of his name from the other side of the tree trunk. "I'm wet and I'm cold." Came a whine.

Bakura rolled his eyes and went back to watching the street below them in silence; no Human would hear them anyway. The new comer was his friend, lover and companion all rolled into one. Malik, with his soft wild shoulder length pale blonde hair, his tanned skin and wide light lavender eyes, was nothing but a Spark Demon… though his looks were soft as was his voice, his bite was far worse when provoked.

"He's right." Came a voice from above Bakura. "No Human in their right mind is going to be walking about in _this_." Was the displeased growl, the owner of that voice was also his friend, lover and companion and had been for centuries. Marik, with his more muscular, larger body then theirs, his tanned skin, blonde hair stuck up at odd angles and his features hard and sharp giving him an older look. A Shield Demon that complemented Bakura's powers beautifully and was Malik's Mate.

"I'm not going home to suck blood from a plastic bag." Bakura growled displeased at the idea of sinking his fangs into such a thing, he had some pride.

"But Ryou's at home, _alone,_ and all tucked up in bed without, _us_." Bakura could almost see the pout on Malik's face; the half Demon never liked Ryou in any bed without him.

"I'd rather be in that bed starving then out here freezing my ass off." Marik mumbled from above them and shook his head much like a dog, freeing his wet hair and face of water for a very short time.

"Just a few minutes more." Bakura said, if they didn't get their blood then all three of them would be lethargic and almost powerless or driven to feed from the ghastly blood packs in the fridge that sat in their basement and he would never feed from Ryou, he refused to.

"We could move to a better place." Marik said, the branch creaking under his weight. "We've been sitting here for over an hour." It was almost a whine coming from Marik that made Bakura sigh, as the tanned Demon could be so much like Malik at times.

"Fine." Bakura gave into them as he so often did. "We'll move."

They sat dangerously close to the edge of a twenty six-story building. All three slightly leant forward to watch the streets below them for any movement, their wings hung over the building along with their black cloaks that flapped in the heavy wind. They were looking for that homeless person or the Human that was rushing home. They sat and waited for their opportunity to come walking by. "Why up here?" Malik asked glancing to the left where Marik was. "Why not a bar? Or a nightclub?"

"Because." Said Marik. "There are too many Human's there and we might be seen."

"Yeah, seen by drunks." Added Malik sarcastically but gave a fanged wide grin when Marik gave him a not to pleased look.

"Not everyone that goes to such a place will be drunk, Malik." Bakura said shifting in his place a little as he was getting anxious to feed, his unbearable hunger that couldn't be satisfied with Human food was getting to him. The rumbling of the thunder was now louder and the lightning more frequent and giving away their position. "The better way is to get them when they are leaving and on their own."

"Like them." Malik pointed downward with a grin and a lick of his lips tasting the rain.

Bakura narrowed his eyes a little and purred out. "Perfect." Malik let out a small excited chuckle.

"Lets go." Marik said and the three leapt forward with loud whooshing sounds of their wings and clothing, and stayed in the sky for a second, lightning bolt flashed just missing them, as they then plummeted down to the streets as if they all three wanted to end their lives, like a jumper attempting suicide.

Bakura landed soundlessly in a crouched position for a few seconds before standing up behind the three men and slowly followed them. They were drunk enough not to care about the weather and walk it home instead of taking a cab like any other sane Human's did. "Did you see the girl I was dancing with?" The one that was leading them in their walk spoke up, his words slightly slurred and he staggered in his walk. "She gave me her number." He giggled as he held up a bit off paper that was dissolving in his hands by the rain.

Bakura moved in swiftly and soundlessly, coming right up behind the groups straggler swiftly he placed his hand over the guy's mouth and the other about his neck it, then the pale Demon crouched slightly and with a ghostly silence had vanished into the night sky as though he and his victim had been one. "She told me to call her and we're going out soon." He giggled again oblivious to what had just happened. "I think it might be love." He turned to look at his friends and found one missing. He stopped and doubled back a few feet; eyes squinted into the darkness, rain and fog, looking for his now missing friend. His other friend waited behind him just as puzzled and looking about for their third member of the group. "Hey where'd you go, Kyoshi?" He called out into the silent path they had just taken.

A soft ruffle of clothes in the wind and an almost soundless gasp, he turned about to see his other friend was gone as well… and fear struck up within him now that he was alone. "Wait, what?" He rubbed at his eyes as if to clear his drunken mind and staggered on his feet once more when he started to walk again. "Where'd you…" He stopped and backed up as a tall dark figure approached him.

"Feeling a little lost are we?" The voice growled deep and eyes glowed crimson in the dark. The guy shook his head in confusion his mind was playing tricks on him or was it what he had been drinking?

"I was, were are… who are you?" He rambled a little looking about for an escape should he need one.

Bakura gave his victim a grin, bone white fangs and teeth were blood stained, his eyes shone a brighter crimson from his just recent feeding. "Don't worry about your friends." He hissed and narrowed his eyes. "My companions are hungry and this won't take long I promise… but it'll hurt a lot." Bakura gave a short chuckle as the guy turned and ran from him in the opposite direction, and ran right into Marik and fell to the ground on his rear end.

He glanced up as Marik was reaching down for him snagging the Human by his collar, he cried out. "NO WAIT!"

A second later a group of girls came walking around the corner not seeming to be affected by the heavy rain. They kept on walking into the night, talking happily and loudly with each other and oblivious to what had just happened on the street.

* * *

The next day a sharp sound of chalk hitting a blackboard filled the quiet classroom. "Turn to page twenty nine!" The Teacher turned about and her eyes roamed the class for a minute before she turned back to the board. "A sentence, anyone?"

Malik turned in his seat a little with a mischievous grin. "I have one." He winked at the youngest of their four-same. Ryou, with his hair much like Bakura's in a more softer and calmer way and it ended at the midway of his back, he had pale skin and wide soulful brown eyes, Bakura's Human Mate, yes Human, was very much in everyway cute and sultry when wanted, well that was Malik's opinion. Ryou was also Malik and Marik's lover and friend. Not many understood their relationship or how it worked and none of them tried to explain it to anyone either, as long as they were happy, they didn't care on what others thought.

"Not here." Ryou hissed back with a grin of his own and a soft low laugh and shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, as the mark on his hip was a very sensitive place to have been bitten for a mated mark. It burnt at times and was incredibly itchy.

Malik pouted a little and added. "I'll show you later."

A year had past since Ryou had moved in with Bakura, Marik and Malik, though they were currently living in Yami's house they had the top floor to themselves. What had been a surprise was that Joey had moved in with Seto, the pair seemed okay with each other and were fighting a little less these days, but when they were, you ducked for cover and stayed there until it was safe to come out… Joey had a temper but rarely stayed angry with Seto for long.

Yami was seeing Yugi with his Grandpa's permission as long as they held off on the more sexual activities until Yugi was a little older and knew what he wanted in life and in bed, poor Grandpa if he only knew that little Yugi was Mated to a centuries old Demon Lord and that being Mated was just as a good as any Human marriage.

The shrill sound of a chime filled the classroom, instantly the sound of chairs scraping the floor and low talking filled the room. "Homework tonight!" The Teacher called out trying to get the last fleeting attention of her students. "Are pages twenty nine through to thirty three!" She had raised her voice even more as the noise increased. "I'll be checking everyone's homework in the morning." She warned them all.

"Damn it!" Malik hissed as he moved to let Ryou out, their desk was against the wall and half way up the back and boxed them in.

"What's wrong?" Ryou grabbed his books shoving them into his book bag.

"I left my books in my locker that I need." Malik slung his bag over his shoulder and stuffed his books into it. "I'll see you soon." A light kiss to Ryou's cheek and Malik merged in with everyone else and vanished out the door in the mass of bodies.

Ryou slowly followed making his way out of the room and into the hallway, through the year his father was very much alive and drinking just as much as before and funny enough never called or bothered to see him.

Over the year they had crossed paths in the streets and Ryou had tried to talk to him, but his father mumbled under his breath before storming off with his head down and shoulders hunched, not saying one word. Yes it had hurt to find your only known family member ignoring your existence all together. Ryou would admit that he had shed some tears over this fact and to Bakura's displeasure, had told his Human that he shouldn't waste such feelings for a bastard that didn't care in the first place and that they were now Ryou's family.

Ryou wasn't sure what had happened to make his father stop coming after him as it was in the man's nature to do so and had done it many times in the past, but what was more upsetting was that the old man had stopped speaking to him all together, was it because Bakura and Marik could be very intimidating at times?

Bakura and Marik were trying to get him emancipated and had hired a lawyer to help him out. There was only so much a Demon could get away with and kidnapping wasn't one of them. So things were starting to look up for Ryou, he was happy and content for once in his life without a worry in the world, as the courts after seven months had ruled in Ryou's favor to live where he decided to.

The whole household was doing so well, like Seto for instance, just in the last few months had his very own company up and running, though it had taken him all year, and it was very successfully and brought in most of the money to keep the house running. Marik not wanting to dip into his funds for such pointless things and was at a loss as was Bakura on what to do for their part in the house money.

Yami was okay and quite happy running a sector in Seto's company, in testing the software and games for him. He could pick his hours, which suited Yugi and him just fine. They seemed to pull together and to keep the house running, though Yami spent all his time at Yugi's.

Ryou was bumped about harshly as he walked down the halls of the school trying to be discreet about scratching at his mark that liked to furiously be itchy from time to time. The urge to run into a nearby bathroom and relieve the itchiness was winning over him.

Ryou stopped in front of his locker spinning the lock combination with one hand and popped open the long door. Suddenly there was a chest to his back and a hand slipped in under his own hand that rested on the inside of his hip. "Need a hand?" Ryou held in his moan as the other's fingers stretched out dangerously close to his length and his knees went weak.

Ryou wanted to say yes; he was turned around and came face to face with an amused Marik, but his dark lavender eyes shone with a hunger that Ryou had the privilege to see only in bed… Ryou wondered if Bakura had been sexually tormenting Marik again in public? The shelf of the locker dug a little into his back and the edging into his shoulders as Marik pressed what he could of himself against the Human without pushing him into the locker, his hand held the door in place and blocked all eyes from what was really going on. "You shouldn't be scratching it."

"It's just so damn itchy sometimes." Ryou whimpered, one thing Bakura failed to tell him was that his Mated mark would be like this for sometime, well he hoped Bakura was being just as bothered by his mark as Ryou was with his.

"The itching will go soon… well mine and Malik's still act up from time to time." He smiled. "Ever seen Malik rub at his arm?" Marik grinned.

"Sometimes. But does it have to itch this badly?" Ryou whined again rubbing at his Mark and whined in frustration when Marik stopped his hand only to run his own hand down and stopping between Ryou's thighs cupping him.

"I'll take your mind off it." Marik whispered in his ear making Ryou shiver and his chin was lifted upwards and warm lips pressed to his own and Marik lightly bit down on Ryou's bottom lip while purring, lips parted for the tanned Demon's tongue and the kiss was deepened.

Marik pulled back with a purr and a lick of his lips, no means was he satisfied and was a little more frustrated; maybe he could pull Ryou into an empty classroom or locker room and have his way with him… no that was something Bakura would do or even Malik if asked, but not Ryou. "Come on, before we get busted." The faculty here didn't approve of such behavior, as Bakura and Malik had gotten a good month worth of detention for making out in a locker room. They were shocked to find both males naked but for the towels wrapped about their hips and that Bakura wasn't even a student of the school. It left Malik irritated, as he had to show up for said detention, leaving him annoyed with Bakura as he took all the blame for something that was Bakura's own doing in the first place.

Marik walked down the crowed hallway acting like a shield for Ryou against the bodies that bumped into them as the teens joked, pushed and ran about, teachers calling out for some kind of order. "I think you really need to cut your hours back or find something for Bakura to do while you're here, because it's driving _me _crazy having to watch him mope about the house all day." Marik sighed.

"I thought Bakura was working on..." Ryou tried to recall past conversations on what Bakura wanted to do while he finished up school.

"He wants to open a nightclub, but he hasn't found one to his liking and he wants your approval or opinion or to help him pick one." Marik heaved a sigh.

"I'm not sure what kind of help I can be with something like that." Ryou said as he was lead into the cafeteria and found it very much the same as out in the hallway.

"Anything will be a big help to him." Marik said, the teens were just as loud calling stuff out to each other, food was playfully thrown about, but not starting a food fight, couples were making out in the corners of the room and having their friends keep watch for them, others were tripped over landing face first into their tray of food followed by a roars of laughter.

The four of them never really ate inside as finding a more quieter place to spend a little time with each other outside and it was more appealing then sitting in here, with the rain it had left them with no choices in the matter but to sit inside. Ryou and Marik sat down at an almost empty table.

Ryou wheezed suddenly and coughed into his hand a few times, Marik took his eyes off the room and his search for Bakura and Malik and raised an eyebrow. "I thought that Seto fixed that cough?" A cough that Ryou had picked up a few mouths back and couldn't seem to shake the coughing off even though he had seen the Demon Healer a few times.

"He did." Ryou gasped a little for air and gave him a smile. "Just an itch." He reassured the tanned Demon.

"Let me scratch your itches." Came Malik's voice and Ryou looked up and moved just in time to have the half Demon land on his lap and pull him into kiss. Bakura sat down next to them and placed down a tray full of food onto the table.

Malik pulled back with a smirk and allowed Ryou to get his breath back. "I missed you." Malik said as he got up and walked around the table to sit next to Marik.

"Malik you were only gone fifteen minutes." Ryou laughed as Malik pulled a face at him of crossed eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Real mature." Ryou hissed and threw a breadstick at him playfully.

"If you're going to stick you tongue out." Marik grabbed Malik's chin. "I can find you a better use for it." Marik grinned as he lent forward and whispered into Malik's ear, the half Demon gasped and blushed, Malik uncharacteristically squeaked as Marik nibbled at his neck and pulled back. "What do you say?" He asked.

"I say you're a perverted bastard, Marik." Malik wrapped his arms about Marik's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips puling back to add. "Only you could think of such thing." The two struck up a little conversation between each other.

Ryou smiled at the pair before him and then leaning over to Bakura. "I missed you though." Ryou whispered kissing him on the cheek, though Bakura came almost every day to meet Ryou for lunch. Bakura missed having his Mate around all day when Ryou had been on his long holiday. Ryou took a sandwich from his Mate and sat back. Bakura just smirked and was about to say something.

"Hey guys" Joey sat down right in between them placing two trays of food down onto the table, Bakura growled as he moved up a little on the seat.

"I know that you can eat Joey, but two trays?" Ryou looked at him a little shocked, Joey could pack away more food then any normal person, but this was too much even for one person.

"Nah, ones theirs as well." He pointed over behind Marik and Malik who had stopped their conversation to look to where Joey was pointing. Bakura and Marik snickered at the scene before them; Yami had lifted Yugi up off his feet for a kiss. The Human was so damn short that not even on his tiptoes would he be able to kiss Yami on the lips without some kind of aid. With all the chaos in the cafeteria no one seemed to notice the two.

"Hey! Yami! Yugi!" Malik called out standing and waving a hand in the air to get their attention, everyone that heard the outburst turned and looked at Malik then turned their heads and looked at Yami and Yugi, missing the kissing scene, they gave Malik a weird look and went back to what they were doing.

Yami let go of Yugi, easing him back down to his feet with a grin and whispered something into his ear making Yugi giggle as he was led over to the table. "Poor Yami, is the old man keeping you from making happy time?" Bakura teased as Marik snickered and Malik grinned.

Yami rolled his eyes and bit his tongue the best he could, it was nothing new to them that the Demon Lord couldn't stand the ever watchful, criticizing, grumpy old man, with his pointless and ever annoying input on their Mated relationship. But never the less Yugi loved his Grandpa very much and that said love was what kept him alive and Yugi was oblivious to how Yami really felt. "Yeah, whatever, you deal with the old man and his consent watch and see how well you get to fuck." Yami growled then grunted as Yugi elbowed him in the side and gave him a scolding look with a good blush. "I can't even go upstairs to the bathroom, just in case I seduce my own Mate."

"I'm not the one who can't control themselves." Yugi growled out as he tore apart a bread-roll.

"Awe, is your Mr. Wriggly on bread and water?" Bakura was holding in his laughter as Ryou shook his head and kept out of it.

"Could you not name my body parts that I don't even want you talking about in the first place or thinking of?!" Yami shuddered. "It's creepy and not right." Marik just out right burst into laughter along with Malik and Bakura.

Yugi picked up his fork and poked at his food a little glaring at Bakura, Marik and Yami. "I don't care for you guys talking about the none existent sex and my Grandpa in the same conversation." Marik and Bakura roared with laughter even more and Ryou held back his giggles as Malik was still laughing.

"Before this turns into something I don't want to know about… how about we do something after school, like go to the mall?" Yugi asked as he picked up his drink.

"I get too hungry at the mall with all those Humans walking about." Malik stated as if it where obvious and added. "Beside that I don't really like going there."

"Your always hungry, Malik, and you and especially Ryou need some new clothes." Bakura said after his laughter had died down as he and then Marik smirked at Ryou.

With a blush Ryou said. "I wouldn't need them if you all just stop ripping them off me." He sighed shaking his head, Ryou always felt bad that Marik and Bakura paid for replacing his clothes that were perfectly good in the first place, the shop attendants knew him by name now, he was sure of it.

"Oh but it's so much fun." Bakura purred as he pulled Ryou onto his lap and started to shower his jaw line and neck in kisses.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them; Bakura titled his head back casually and glared at the interrupter. "Should I have you write lines about the school rules of inappropriate behavior between students?"

"Well then it's a good thing then that Ryou's my Ma…"

"It won't happen again." Ryou spoke up and still in Bakura's arms and lap. The Teacher for Math known as Mr. Bates was recently new to the school, dressed in a dark jacket and pants with a white shirt on and black polished shoes, with black hair and beady black eyes that seemed only to be his pupils in the mass of white, though thin and tall reminded Bakura of a skeleton.

"Is there a chair shortage?" His voice now a sneer of disgust and authority, Ryou blinked not getting what he was talking about for a seconds then blushed and slid off Bakura's lap and sat next to him. The sounds of growling came from Marik, Bakura and Malik. "As I thought." He placed his hands on his hips. "But I think, you should come with me for a little chat." He motioned for Ryou to follow with a wriggle of his index finger.

Instantly Bakura was never more pissed off then had been right then as some lowly Human ordering his Mate around with such an attitude and stood up with Ryou. "I'll be speaking with him alone, you can sit down."

"Bakura." Marik warned him glancing at Ryou who wasn't going to move from his spot until he was sure that Bakura was okay.

"While we are still young!" Mr. Bates snapped walking off leaving Ryou to follow him.

"Oh that's it!" Bakura growled out, this teacher was dead.

"It's fine Bakura." Ryou reassured him. "I'll be back in a minute."

"But its…" Bakura sighed as Ryou had vanished through the full room of teens. "Fucking Humans." He mumbled sitting down and basically slouching over the table and pushed his food away.

"Awe, is little Bakura having separation anxiety?" Yami teased pulling some of his white hair, Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Go eat the midget!" Bakura snapped swiping a hand at Yami.

"I resent that!" Yugi threw his bread roll at him and hit him on the head and it bounced away and rolled about the floor.

Bakura just shot him an irritated glare as he then stared at the doors Ryou walked out of, not really knowing why, he stood up and turned leaving the table. "Bakura where are you going?" Marik asked and frowned when he got no reply.

Bakura pushed open the doors and saw Ryou and the Teacher a few feet away and he heard the last of their conversation. "Don't be doing it again!" He warned Ryou sternly reminding him again that student-to-student contact wasn't appropriate.

"Ryou!" Bakura called to his Mate and nodded his head towards the room he had just walked out of and in a way telling Ryou that he and the others were waiting for him.

Ryou went to approach Bakura, Mr. Bates grabbed him by the arm stopping him from going anywhere, Bakura growled and moved forward until Ryou held up his hand to make his Mate stop as the Teacher let go of his arm. "Detention Ryou for the week." Bates said glaring at Bakura before turning and leaving.

"Sorry Ryou I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Bakura sighed running a hand through his hair watching the Teacher walk away, getting a distinct feeling that he didn't like the guy at all.

"It's okay, I'll be serving it with Malik and it's no biggy because I'll get all my homework done." Ryou moved in a little closer running his hand up Bakura's chest. "Which means more time with you when I get home."

"Damn, since when are you so positive?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Since I realized that I'll be getting an extra hour with Malik in the afternoon and he won't be doing _time _on his own." Ryou frowned up at him. "Come to think of it, you are the reason Malik's doing detention, just what were you guys up to, to get him a month worth?"

"Let me show you." Bakura grabbed at Ryou making him burst out laughing as the pale Demon rounded up his Mate and backed him up to a bathroom door that was just to the left. "It's kinda X-rated."

"What? No! Bakura!" Ryou laughed while protesting.

"There's no one around you have detention already." Bakura grinned as he opened the door.

"I'm not _doing _it in a bathroom with you." Ryou laughed while trying to fight off Bakura's wondering hands that found all his ticklish places.

"Fine I'll keep it a PG-13." Bakura was still grinning when he closed and locked the bathroom door.

* * *

"You know Bakura owes me one big time." Malik growled out under his breath as he and Ryou walked out of the classroom that was the schools holding place for detention and walking towards their lockers.

"It wasn't as if you couldn't have said no to him." Ryou grinned as he shoved his books into his locker.

"Me say no to Bakura would be like me saying no to Marik or even you." Malik said from a few feet away and on the other side of the hallway. "That word doesn't exist when it comes to that." Malik shut his locker and walked over to Ryou and lent on the lockers beside his and watched the Human for a minute as he pulled out a few more books. "So, I was going to ask you on what you're doing after the year is done?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it." Ryou said honestly as he closed his locker and the two started to walk, unaware of that they were being watched.

"This is our last year here." Malik said pulling out his keys to his motorbike. "Even though we are what we are, don't let it stop you from doing what you want to do with your life… because it is your life."

"I know." Ryou sighed. "It's asking Marik to put up the cash for me to go to a collage, I don't think he'll really understand how expensive it really is." Ryou rubbed at the back of his neck to relieve the ach there that was starting to give him a headache.

"Is it the collage that's expensive or the art school?" Malik raised an eyebrow as he pushed open the door.

"Both." Ryou said as he passed the half Demon who held open the door for him, and soon followed Ryou outside. "I feel so over worked right now and I wouldn't mind taking a year off just to work out what I want to do or maybe get a job to help pay a little." They both headed to the student car park.

"Why do you always feel so out of sorts when asking Marik or Bakura for things?" Malik glanced at him. "You know they would do anything for you or give you what you wanted if you only asked them." Malik pulled on his backpack over his shoulders properly. "I'll admit to asking for a few things over the years that were a little pricey and kinda stupid now that I think about it, but the point is that I got them because I asked."

"I'm not used to anyone just giving me whatever I wanted by opening my mouth."

"Then it's a good thing that they aren't just anyone." Malik lent forward and kissed his Human on the lips and pulled away before Ryou could really enjoy it. "Come on, let's get home before it starts to rain again." Malik spared the sky a glance to only see dark grey clouds as he mounted his motorbike, turned the key and kicked it into life.

Ryou raised his voice to be heard over the roar of the engine. "You go on ahead I have a few errands to run." Malik frowned at him.

"Where do you need to go? I'll give you a ride." Malik said back.

Ryou shifted his weight on his feet a little; he didn't want to tell them that he had a message to go and see his doctor. Ryou knew that they would be worried and would insist on him seeing Seto. Well, Seto was a Healer for Demons not Humans. "No it's fine, just let Bakura know that I'll be home in time for dinner." Ryou really wanted to know what they wanted.

"Just call me if it gets to late I don't want you wondering about on your own." Malik sighed.

"I will." Ryou gave a small wave and walked off, Malik sat there for a bit and watched his Human leave, before leaving himself and pass Ryou again as he made his way.

* * *

**TBC**

Let me say this now, if you have read Lost Love then you should know that this will be matching in the same numbers of chapters, I safety limit is between 9 to 12 pages a chapter and I'm aiming for smooth run in each chapter and better editing, HOPING! HOPING! Anyway a few couples will being showing up a little more in this story as well. **Review** please as your thoughts are always welcome. (Love and Cookies)


	2. Apart Of It

The sequel to Lost Love, just so you know what you are reading here (winks), you know I always keep myself about 2 to 3 chapters ahead of what I post and with all the posting I have done, I have nothing left. So for another update you guys are going to have to wait until I write something… though I'm half away through another chapter of My Dark World and Silent Mind… anyway another update so enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M for safety. Yaoi**.** Lemon. Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!

**Chapter 2: Apart Of It**

* * *

"This is spying." Malik hissed, he was perched on the forty-story hospital wing, in the darkness and it was dark thanks to the cloud covered sky.

"You're the one that had followed him here and told me where he was going when I ran into you." Marik said, his crimsons eyes on the front doors and was perched right next to his Mate. "Can't I be curious?" He was more then curious as to why Ryou would be in such a place, when they had a perfectly good Healer.

"You can be curious and ask him why he is here… but, this, is, spying!" Malik growled again, he didn't think that telling Marik that Ryou walked to the hospital that afternoon would have his Mate and himself sitting outside, like some deranged stalker waiting and watching for Ryou to come out again just so they can follow him home.

"Curious." Marik mumbled in correcting his Mate, spying was such a harsh word.

"Spying."

"Curious." Marik growled. "I'm allowed to be worried and curious about any of you… I would be doing the something if it was Bakura or even you." He glanced at Malik. "Besides I'm watching out for him, the Human Realm isn't as safe as it once was." Marik trailed into a whisper. "There are too many other worldly creatures here that would love nothing more then to take Ryou from us."

Malik's eyes darkened in thought, he wouldn't let it happen, and then snapped his attention back to his Mate. "I don't care how you sugar coat it Marik, this is spying and I won't be apart of it." Malik huffed adding. "If Ryou founds out I don't think he is going to be too happy about it." Malik's wings ruffled in his anger and irritation. When Ryou had moved in with them, they had made a promise not to do such things like this and let Ryou do all the Human things he wanted without being stopped or questioned.

The sound of whooshing and rustle of clothing as Bakura landed in his crouched position next to Malik, perfectly balanced. "Why are you guys sitting here? And who are we spying on?" Bakura asked as he over heard their argument; he had been flying by when he spotted the two sitting up here.

"We're not spying, we are being curious." Marik gave him a grin; Malik rolled his eyes, why did he bother?

"Oh, okay… so who are we being curious about?" Bakura wriggled a little and got himself comfortable on the ledge of the building.

"Ryou." Marik and Malik said at the same time.

"Wait?! Why is Ryou in there?" Bakura asked now concerned about his Mate.

"It's a healing place for Human's." Malik said, Ryou had explained it all to him before. "It's called a… hostel, hotel… hospital, that's what it is a hospital, for the sick, deranged and the dieing." Bakura gave Malik a look.

"That's what we are being curious about." Marik said. "On why Ryou is here, he isn't sick, deranged or dieing."

"Spying…" Malik hissed again not taking his eyes off the door.

"Did Ryou say why he was here?" Bakura asked Malik, since the half Demon spent more time with Ryou during the day then Marik and himself.

"Ryou didn't say anything to me about where he was going, just that he had things to do." Malik shrugged, still not liking what they were doing.

"So you followed him." Bakura added.

"No… I just…"

"He was spying." Marik said twisting what Malik had said before.

"No I wasn't, I was just…"

"Spying." Marik and Bakura said in unison and in a playful way.

" I have no part in this at, ALL!" Malik stood up his wings flexing a little and yelped as he was pulled back down again by Marik and forced back into his crouched position again.

"Stay and be curious with us." Marik said as Malik saved himself from falling over the edge of the building.

"Do you think he's sick?" Marik asked.

"No, Seto would have…" Bakura growled out. "That Bastard! I'll kill him!" Malik was alarmed and looking about when Bakura suddenly threw himself over the edge without a care, Marik growled and followed.

"Shit!" Malik spat out as he saw what Bakura had seen and followed them in their fall to the ground far below them.

* * *

Ryou sighed and waited for the Doctor in the small waiting area, he glanced down at his watch. "Damn!" Ryou hissed to himself, it was much later then what he had told Malik he was going to be home by, it was the Doctor's fault as the message had been to stop by.

"Ryou?" Came a soft but sharp voice, he turned around to see a tall woman with light brown hair pinned up and cool blue eyes. "I'm Doctor Gates." She grinned.

"I remember." Ryou said approaching her, when the cough had first started he had come here for a few tests as well as gone to see Seto and neither so far had found anything to be worried about.

"Step inside." She held open a door and followed Ryou inside closing the door behind him. "Well now." She breathed walking around the desk and sat down. "How are you feeling?" She waved her own comment off adding. "I have your tests right here." She waited until Ryou gave her a small nod of his head that he wanted to hear what it said. "Your tests show that your lungs aren't doing as well as they should be."

Ryou shifted in his chair glancing at the Doctor. "What does that mean?"

"Your right lung seems to be deteriorating at a fast rate. At first we though it may have been cancer, but there are no signs of it, both your lungs have quite a bit of scaring…"

"A house fire when I was six." Ryou recalled the Doctors in the past telling him the same thing. He had breathed in a lot of smoke, though most of the damage had been done by heat. Ryou had ended up in ICU for months afterwards; no one thought he would have survived it.

"I'm placing you on some medication for now, to help." She said writing down in the folder in front of her.

"Deterioration?" Ryou asked, he didn't like the sound of that, it sounded so final, he didn't want to go home and tell Bakura anything until he knew.

She said glancing up at him. "You have nothing to worry about you're not dieing or anything like that… I'll write you up some medication to help the coughing." No, if he were dieing from whatever it was then Seto would have said something about it to them.

"If anything changes at all come right back." She held out the bit of paper and Ryou took it, not really sure on how to feel about this, though it was better to tell Bakura, then letting him know that he was dieing, such news wouldn't sit well with his Demon Mate and he was glad he didn't have too.

"Thank you." Ryou stood up and left the office. Now standing out in the hallway for a moment. Everything was fine and he felt fine so that was a good thing… if Seto couldn't find anything wrong with him, then what made them think that they could, just because he was coughing didn't make it something to worry about.

Ryou glanced at his watch again, he would have to high tail it home knowing Bakura would be worried on where he had gotten too. He shoved the bit of paper in his pocket for later and made his way towards the doors when the Doctor stopped him again. "Ryou, I just got a message from the emergency." She said. "Would you follow me, please?"

"Sure." Ryou followed the woman down the hallways, wondering what could have happened to have someone wanting him; Bakura, Marik and Malik if injured would have gone straight to Seto and his thoughts turned on his friends that weren't of the Demon kind.

They soon came to a stop outside a room. "Your father was brought in a little while ago, injured." The Doctor said, glancing at the door.

"My father?!" Ryou asked sounding a little surprised, he wanted to ask if his father was alright, though he was still angry at being ignored all this time. "I can't help you. He isn't talking to me anymore." Ryou turned to leave, when he was grabbed by the arm gently and stopped.

"He just needs someone to take him home." The Doctor said.

Ryou bit his lip and glanced nervously at the door knowing his father was behind it. "How was he injured?"

"He cut his arm quite deeply." A Doctor said coming out of the room and closing the door. "I gave him something for the pain, so he should go right home."

"Fighting again." Ryou growled, his old man must have shot his mouth off and ended up being someone's punching bag, he felt awkward about seeing his father again.

"He just needs to be taken home and that's it, the rest he can do himself and I don't really need to keep him here." The Doctor said as his pager went off, he pulled it from his hip and looked at it. "I have to go, just take him home and have him come back in a few days to have the stitches out." The Doctor rushed off.

"I have to go now too." Gates said. "You are free to collect your father and leave." She too left, but in the opposite direction as the other Doctor had gone.

"No wait!" Ryou called out, but the Doctors were gone. Sighing, he glanced at the door again. He should just walk away like his father had done to him so many times before… but there was no one else to take his father home but him. Ryou pushed open the door to see his father standing up off the bed. "I told them I would be fine to walk home." He glanced at Ryou. "I don't need you or want you around."

"They aren't letting you go unless you have someone with you." Ryou said evenly and held his head up, he wasn't a child anymore and he couldn't be afraid of his father forever, even if he was a complete nutter. "Come on, it's just a short drive."

"Aren't you worried I might try and sell you off again?"

"If you do I can't be responsible for Bakura's actions or your safety." Ryou said in slight warning as they made their way out of the room.

"Still with him, huh?" He had hoped that Ryou might have at some stage left the monsters he now lived with.

"Yes." Ryou said glancing at him for a second.

"And where is he now?" His father asked glancing about nervously, he remembered the threats as if the creatures had been there just yesterday.

"At home, I think." Ryou shoved his hands into his pockets eager to get home himself, as most nights were spent cuddled up together watching t.v if he didn't have his nose in a book and doing his homework, something Ryou always looked forward to after a long day of school and study, was to snuggle down with his lovers and Mate.

The two stepped out of the hospital doors and made their way down the path. "Ryou?!" Bakura called out as he approached at a fast pace with Marik behind him followed by Malik.

The Human turned about wide-eyed at seeing his Mate here as Bakura grabbed his father by the collar. "Bakura wait!" Malik called out rushing after them.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou gasped out as he stumbled back a little bit.

"What are you doing here with him?" Bakura snarled at the old man, then turned his crimson eyes onto Ryou. "Didn't I tell you if you were going to be anywhere near this basted…"

"Since when do I need your permission?" Ryou growled, glaring at Bakura sternly.

"We'll take care of him for you, Ryou." Marik said from behind Ryou's father, the old man jumped and glanced over his shoulder and paled at the Demon.

"So sorry Ryou." Malik said as he slipped passed his Human with a wide nervous grin and grabbed onto Bakura and pushed Marik back a little away from the old Human. "Are you both insane!" Malik hissed glaring at them both so Ryou couldn't really hear what he was saying. "This is Ryou's father!" Almost on the brink of panic that Ryou would hate them if anything befell their Human's father.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked them now impatient and worried that they had followed him here.

"We were…" Bakura started glancing at Marik for help so not to get into too much trouble.

"Well I ran into Malik and…" Marik trailed off, not sure what to say as he rubbed the back of his neck glancing back at Bakura then back at Ryou. "Malik said that you had errands to run and we got worried about you and…"

"Curious." Bakura finished for him.

"Spying." Malik hissed rolling his eyes.

"What?" Ryou asked glancing at Malik, not sure if he had heard right.

Bakura was fast to move and stepped up to his Mate and took both of Ryou's hands in his. "Then we saw you, _because_!" He empathized the last word, while looking at Malik, then turned back to Ryou, "spying isn't something we would do to you, but seeing you here with, _him_." He growled at the older Human male. "I thought he might be trying to harm you in some way." He moved closer to Ryou looking down at him with such a look that it made Ryou's heart skip a beat. "I was so worried about you when you were walking with him."

"I got a call from the hospital and then I had to take him home." Ryou said taking his eyes from Bakura's darker ones and glanced at his father.

"If you don't mind, I want to go home now." Ryou's father said, earning growls from Malik and Marik to remain quiet.

"Why didn't you call me?" Bakura asked. "I would have come with you, you know how I feel about you being around him."

"Which I tell you now that I didn't call him to come, the hospital did." Ryou's father spoke up, trying to make it clear that he wasn't after his son or that he wanted anything to do with him.

"Shut up!" Marik hissed wanting to hit him, he still very much hated the man.

"He is my father after all and he needs my help." Ryou said stepping away a little and moved around his Mate and approached his father and gestured him to follow. Ryou's father was so nervous that he didn't think that he could continue walking with the Demon's at his back who had threatened his life should he come anywhere near his own son. Would the Demons come back when Ryou was longer around and then kill him?

"And I'm your Mate!" Bakura called after him angary that he was brushed off so easily for the bastard of a Human, and couldn't help the jealous feeling that swept over him seeing Ryou walk away with someone else.

"Ryou said nothing about us going with him." Malik hissed as he rushed off, no way was he leaving his Ryou alone with that bastard.

"Come on." Marik grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him along to follow Ryou.

Bakura walked beside Marik and both Demons never taking their eyes of the old man, should he try something with Ryou, they were ready. "Are you still at school?" The old man asked Ryou keeping his voice low hoping that a civil conversation might keep them all at ease.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded his head aware that his Mate and lovers were watching his back like dogs guarding a bone, _were they growling?_ "Bakura and Marik pay for my education now." Ryou glanced over his shoulder for a moment then back to the path that was in front of him.

"You know I had to stop…"

Malik on the other hand was growling and couldn't stand his Human next to that bastard and quickened his pace, cutting in. "Ryou." He pushed his way between the two taking Ryou's hand in his and sent a growl and a glare at Ryou's father. "Lets get a cab!" Malik cut in front of him and waved a hand at the car that was slowly heading their way.

"All right." Ryou mumbled as the car pulled up next to them, it would be for the better as he could feel his Mate's tension the more he lingered with his father. Malik opened the door and watched as the old man got in, then Ryou, Malik tuned to Marik and Bakura. "I'll make sure Ryou is alright and get him home."

Marik took a step forward and kissed Malik softly on the lips. "Come right home." Malik nodded and got into the cab.

"I still want to kill him." Bakura growled as he watched the car vanish around the corner.

"The opportunity will arise soon." Marik shook his head as he took Bakura's hand and the two took to the night sky.

Both Demons flew above the dark clouds where the moon still shone and the stars blinked at them so clearly, and brightness that the moon had turned all the dark clouds into a sea of endless fluffy white. Marik opened his eyes and tucked his wings in and did a very lazy barrel roll, letting himself drop in altitude before coming back up beside Bakura, letting the air-current catch in his wings.

"I don't understand." Bakura mumbled his arms crossed over his chest his wings took in long steady flaps every now and then to keep himself moving and in the air. "How can Ryou still want something to do with his father?"

"You think killing him will bring Ryou closer to you?" Marik asked he stretched his arms out so when he flapped his wings they brushed against his arms.

Bakura turned his head and growled at him. "He is already close to me."

"Then I suggest that you leave his old man alone, for if Ryou found out that you had anything to do with his, deserving death, then you'll be back to where you started from… no Mate." Bakura watched as Marik stopped flapping his wings and bomb dived through the clouds.

"We'll see about that." Bakura mumbled as he followed Marik.

* * *

Later that night Ryou had gotten his father home without any trouble, but Malik on the other hand, wouldn't stop growling at the old Human and looked about ready to attack him as the half Demon hadn't forgotten what he had tried to do to Ryou.

Marik hadn't said much when they returned a while later as Malik had taken Ryou out for dinner, picked up his motorbike that he had lift at Yugi's place, when he had spotted Marik.

"Do you really still want to be involved with your father?" Bakura asked, he was laying on his bed the covers pulled up to his hips, the t.v that sat across the room was on softly, though Bakura wasn't really watching it.

"Well…" Ryou said from within the bathroom walked out and sat on the bed next to Bakura. "He is my father and I know you don't like him."

Bakura snorted. "That's understatement, if…" He closed his mouth upon the glare Ryou gave him; the pale Demon changed the subject to what he knew best to get him out of trouble, Bakura suddenly gave his Mate an all to familiar fanged smirked.

"I don't know, he has no one since I felt, and I can't help but think he may be lonely." Ryou got up and pulled the covers back and sat in beside his Mate a little closer.

"He isn't your responsibility anymore." Bakura growled out not liking the conversation topic. "He hurt you on more than one occasion and he tried to sell you for sex! That man should be left in the gutter where he was found and if you even let me I'll put the old bastard out of his misery."

Ryou gasped looking at Bakura wide eyed and the pale Demon cursed himself for his slip up. "You wouldn't, would you?" He asked moving onto his knees and turned to face the Demon, who looked away.

"Bakura?!" Ryou snapped, it wasn't a huge secret that his Mate hated his father for what he tried to do to him and Ryou didn't blame him. "Promise me that you'll leave him alone."

"I can't, not when he…"

Ryou said softly cutting in. "I'm asking you as your Mate Bakura, to not harm my father and leave him alone." Ryou pleaded him, knowing how hard it was to change Bakura's mind once he had it set on doing something.

Suddenly Bakura broke out into another grin his eyes flashed crimson and he purred. "I'll do as you ask, if?"

"If what?" Just as Ryou had said that he found himself on his back and under the pale Demon.

"If you let me have your body?" Bakura lent down and nibbled on Ryou's neck, the Human burst out in a fit of giggles as Bakura's fingers found his more sensitive spots on his sides. "Yes." Bakura purred out stopping his tickle torture on his Mate.

"No, it's a school night." Ryou scolded him trying to wriggle his way out from under him on his elbows. "It's already past midnight."

"Come on, love." Bakura crawled after him like a predator after its victim. "I miss you while you're away all day." Bakura only had to bend his head down to run his tongue up Ryou's abdomen a little, knowing he had won when Ryou's elbows slipped out and he fell to the bed with a moan.

Bakura removed Ryou's only bit of clothing from off his hips and down his legs and threw it over his shoulder, then moved himself delighted as he watched Ryou's thighs part for him, something that took a lot of work over the last few months and to get Ryou that comfortable with him.

Bakura took his Mate's length into his mouth; Ryou made a strange squeaking sound, which soon transformed into a long, moan. Bakura reached over to his left and grabbed the small bottle of lube that he had tucked away on his side of the bed from their last time, and slicked his fingers up and pressed them inside his Mate's body. Ryou gasp again and gripped onto the blankets, his foot knocking off a few pillows from the bed, Bakura didn't stop.

Ryou, though when it came to Marik would still blush and be hesitant and still very shy, that the Human couldn't even form words half the time when in the company of Marik… Malik on the other hand, there was no time for Ryou to be hesitant or shy, but there was a lot of blushing on Ryou's behalf and moaning.

Bakura pulled away and pressed himself down onto Ryou, the pale Demon's hand traveled downwards on Ryou's body to the hollow of his hip and where his Mated mark sat black almost like a bruise against his Human's pale skin.

"What?" Ryou blushed he was uncomfortable when Bakura took his time to admire his body. "Is something…" A moan tore itself from Ryou as Bakura entered him all the way.

"Perfect." Bakura purred with a growl as he pulled almost all the way out of his Mate and thrusted back in, tearing another gasp from his Mate and soon they became over heated and sweat made it possible for their bodies moved against each other and stick at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Demonic Realm, The night was dark with its starless and moonless sky as it would be like this for a month as the Gathering was fast approaching, where this time the Lord of Demons would announce his first and only chosen Mate to the court and the Demonic Realm, and all would know her name and that Lord Yami would be finally King and rule with his new Queen… something had to be done, but other pressing matters were at hand.

Three cloaked figurers huddled together as they rushed down an unmarked path. The wind suddenly blew through the trees of the think forest as if foretelling the beasts within that a good hearty meal was fast approaching.

The shortest of the three stopped in her fast paced walk, as their meeting place held a looming darkness and looked too forbidding to enter, as danger lucked about waiting to take the unsuspecting traveller or the creature that wondered to closely.

Glancing back briefly at the Demon castle that glowed warmly from all its many windows and stood out against the dark, and silently called them back to the safety of its grounds as nights were still to dangerous to be out on such nights alone… but it was the feeling of being followed and watched that had made her stop and the tingle on the back of her neck. "Come along!" One of them hissed at her.

The only female Demon pulled her cloak about herself more to make sure that she wouldn't be recognized if they were being watched and moved on into the forest with her companions.

Entering the forest was like walking into another world; thick white mist covered the ground, trees and bushes rustled about them as things moved too fast and beyond the reach of their sight. The trees moaned and creaked about them in the silent night with the breeze and sounded as though they were talking.

The three soon came to a clearing, long grass brushed against their thighs as they walked. "Something touched my leg!" One of them gasped out turning about to see if he could spot what it had been, but knowing it was a useless task as whatever it was would have already be gone.

"They are seeing if they can eat you." Came a low chuckle, the three turned and bowed at the waist.

"My Lord." They said in unison.

"You are the ones that called upon me." The Lord walked out of the darker shadows followed by two large werewolves, dark brown in fur, long hind legs and arms, pointed ears and a snout with sharp teeth, added with even sharper eyes and hearing.

"We did and we are most grateful that you responded to us." The only female said.

"So you should be." The Lord snapped and the two dog-like creatures growled warningly at them. "I came out from the safety of my home to meet you about this important news."

"Tell him." They hissed while nudging the only woman of their group, too much of a coward to do it themselves. She stumbled forward a little glaring at them then snapped her attention on the Lord before her.

"We have news on the Master." She said, the Lord cocked his head to the side suddenly every interested. "But first, we need you to do something for us. A task small at best and maybe pathetic in your eyes… but to us it means everything."

"It had better be interesting." He warned her. "Go on."

She shifted on her feet as if rethinking on what she was about to do, should she be found out, her life was over. "Lord Yami is now Mated, who and what this woman is, we don't know as he has kept it from us."

"And?" The Lord wanted the other information about the Master and was growing impatent with her.

"Lord Yami will be announced King at the Gathering and our services will no longer be unsupervised or needed and we'll be replaced by his own Council of choosing… We wish you to kill Yami's new Mate and his personal guards Marik, Bakura, Malik and Seto, be sure to kill all that's in your way."

"Why should I kill Yami's Mate and his Guards because you lose your jobs… it seems that it's not…" The Lord paused for a long moment thinking up his next words that his slaves had often said to him or behind his back. "Fair."

She mumbled irritably under her breath softly but stopped with a gasp as the werewolves now stalked around her and rumbled growls came from deep within them, jumping with a startled yelp as one of the wolves snapped at her. "The Master is back somewhere in our Realm or the Human's Realm with his three Servants and his slave the Witch Ishizu." She took in a deep breath staring right at him as her companions remained in their bowed positions behind her. "If Yami becomes King of our Realm, he could very well step down and hand over the ruling back to the Master, if he so much as asks… If you kill his Mate we can easily take his throne from under him." She growled out sternly. "Our Demon race will be nothing more then mere Watchers and I'll not see that happen!" She cried out as one of the werewolves snapped at her and by doing so she had fallen to the ground.

"You forget that the Master and I are of the same breeding. Our race were the ones that ruled this Realm and all others and it was the First that freed all Demons of being our Watchers." The clearing fell silent for a few minutes. "I'll kill your Lord and his Mate along with his Guards, only in the Human Realm, once they cross over for the Gathering they are your problem and in return you give me the whereabouts of the Master."

"We don't…" The sound of a branch snapping and all six heads turned to see an Elf in the trees. "KILL HIM!" She cried out pointing as the Elf took off running with the information of the Demon Lord and his Mate's as well as his personal Guards assassination.

"Go!" The Lord snapped his fingers and his werewolves took off at full speed. Elves were naturally fast and light on their feet and to catch one was a hard task in itself. "I hope with the death of your Demon Lord that you pick a King worthy enough to take your orders." With that he vanished from the clearing, as did the female Demon and her two companions.

* * *

**TBC**

Here I was thinking this chapter was pointless and completely random, when my plot bunny hit me over the head and whispered in my ear, that everything in this chapter will come into play again a little later… anyway I thank the annoying bunnies for such moments of my self doubt, but don't worry, **Review** please.


	3. Obsessions a New

The sequel to Lost Love, another update so enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M for safety. Yaoi. Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!

**Chapter 3: Obsessions a New**

* * *

Ryou coughed a few times into his hand, getting a hiss to be quiet from somewhere nearby. Ryou took in a deep breath and put his head down going back to his reading while writing short notes in another. The school library had a few students doing the same thing; cramming what knowledge they could into their heads and hoped to pass what would be their final year.

Ryou paused in what he was doing and glanced about, having the feeling of being watched. A feeling that was all too familiar as Bakura had so often watched him from a doorway or some part of a room while he did his homework and made all attempts to get Ryou's attention until Marik would come and dragged him out leaving their Human to his studies. Ryou frowned as he then glanced at all the bookshelves around him, looking between books and shelves to catch the eyes, body, feet of some stalker or admirer, both he currently had and wanted so bad to be rid of them, they came in the form of a teen named Honda.

It was the glimpse of blonde hair through the shelves, a glimmer of gold and naturally tanned skin, vanished behind books. Ryou raised an eyebrow and a slight smile to his lips as he lent over to get a better look and his heart skipped a beat, when his eyes met light lavender ones through the top of the books then vanished again from sight… his half Demon was stalking him.

Ryou pouted a little when the owner didn't came out to give him a better look at those eyes and body.

Malik had been dubbed the new hottest guy in school and everyone knew that Malik had some kind of interest in the quietest teen in the school. Almost every girl was swooning for him, batting eyes, slipping notes into Malik's pockets of his jeans when they passed by having that short chance to rub themselves up against him. Malik would brush it off and keep going. Ryou on the other hand would walk away saying nothing at all.

"You're still the whore, Ryou." Honda hissed taking a chair right beside Ryou, who instantly moved backwards away from him.

"Did you grow tired of listening to the freshmen cry while you beat them up in unfair numbers and rob them of their lunch money?" Ryou hissed back.

"Have you grown tired of being fucked by your so called boyfriends?" Honda shot back with the same jealousy and hatred. "You need a real man to take care of you."

The whore and the crude comments on Ryou's more interment life with his mate and lovers, were always brought up by Honda and had no longer been shocking as they once were to hear and now only made him irritable.

Ryou lent forward staring Honda right in the eyes and hissed out. "You a man?" Ryou mocked him and adding. "Yugi is more of a man than you are." Ryou lent back, returning to his reading. He jumped when Honda slammed his fist down hard on the books.

The two locked eyes for a moment and to Honda's confusion, Ryou suddenly smiled and his eyes lit up in such away, that Honda for a moment had thought it was because of him and that Ryou had a crush on him and finally seen the error of his ways. It would explain on why they were arguing so much lately, he was subjected to seeing Ryou in the arms of that bastard and couldn't control the fits of anger that surged within him. "Ryou, you know I don't really mean it, that I…"

"Hey Marik." Ryou said glancing up that smile still in place.

Honda paled as he heard a growl from behind him. "You're in my chair." Marik hissed and before Honda could do anything at all, Marik kicked the chair out from under him and ended up hitting his back on the bookshelves and knocking the air out of himself. The chair Marik had kicked made a bit of noise as it rolled under the table and rolled out the other side where it was stopped by Malik and he sat down on it leaning his elbow into the table and watched with a satisfied grin as Marik kicked Honda aside and grabbed the chair behind him and sat down beside Ryou.

"What is going on?" The Librarian asked, looking down at Honda from the tops of her glasses. The teen rolled onto his side. coughing to get his air back and holding his ribs where Marik had kicked him. The Librarian still held dark brown parts in her aged sliver hair and still rather smooth skin for someone her age and blue eyes.

"Nothing, he just slipped over, Ms. Harp, leaning on his chair." Ryou said a disapproval note to his voice on such behaviour on Honda's part. She glanced at Malik, who gave her a grin and Marik shrugged his shoulders. Ms. Harp gave them all a once over stern look; she would not tolerate mischievous behaviour in her library.

"I'll be watching you three." She warned them and moved on pushing a trolley full of books.

Honda picked himself up. "You aren't even meant to be here." He gasped.

Marik stood up bared his fangs and growled, Honda backed up into the bookshelf with a whimper. "Leave before I changed my mind and let Malik do what he wants with you." Honda gave a grinning Malik fearful look; he just about jumped out of his skin when Marik got close enough to whisper in his ear. "You know he's just dieing too." Honda dashed away from them, glancing back as he ran out of the library doors and swore that he would make Ryou regret what he had done to him. Rejected him for Monsters.

"I'm not even going to ask." Ryou shook his head.

"Don't ask, won't tell." Marik smirked leaning back in his chair, relaxing a little more now that Honda was gone. Marik suddenly lent forward taking Ryou's book that he was reading and looked it over. Damn, his Human was such a reader like Bakura. Malik lent over the table and pulled away the other book Ryou had been writing in.

"Hey!" Ryou tried to get them back, but Marik and Malik were too quick in keeping the books out of his reach.

"You didn't meet us for lunch." Malik said pouting with a hurt look as they always ate lunch together no matter what. He would have had to eat alone if Marik and Bakura hadn't shown up.

"Huh?" Ryou bit his lip and glanced at his watch, they were now in the last class for the day. He then looked back up at Malik. "I'm so sorry, I forgot all about the time. I just have little more extra work, I really don't need to fall behind." Truth was that Ryou wanted to stay in front of his work so if something came up he wouldn't be left behind in his schoolwork and things always raised their heads when not wanted.

"You study in detention, you study at home and you now skip out on lunch?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "I don't like you skipping meals to read." Marik glanced down at the book, not really understating why Ryou was so determined to study all the time.

"I have a lot of work to do." Ryou took back his book from Marik, who held it out to him anyway. "You'll have to entertain yourselves." Ryou said… then glanced at both Demons. "I don't mean by taking up personal lessons of sex-ed in an empty classroom." Ryou saw the pout Marik had and the blush that was creeping it's way across Malik's cheeks. The half Demon was still embarrassed to have a forty something year old Human woman catching him, almost but-ass naked and in the midst of an orgasm with Bakura on the Teacher's desk. She had been more embarrassed and gave Malik and Bakura the month's worth of detention. "Learn to say no, Malik." Ryou reminded him with a playfully smirk.

Marik chuckled leaning into Ryou a little and looking at Malik. "My love doesn't know that word." Ryou held in his laugh knowing his was right.

Malik narrowed his eyes not liking how his misfortune had turned out to be one big joke for Bakura, Marik and Ryou. "Look I'm saying it now… No! You won't be getting any make-out time with me. No! You won't be getting any tonight. No! You won't be sleeping with me, ever again!"

"You would say no to me, Malik?" Ryou pouted and let fake tears welled up in his eyes and his chin trembled for show.

"Well, I have…" Malik was now rethinking his, no, outburst.

"So that, ever again Malik, means that I'll be. "Marik pulled Ryou onto his lap and wrapped his arms about his Human's waist pulling him closer. "Getting all my make-out time from Ryou and Bakura." Marik smirked as Ryou bent his head down and kissed Marik on the lips, every now and then they both let out small moans, as they ravaged each other's mouths, Ryou catching Marik's bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucking on it before letting it go. Marik had one hand up through Ryou's hair and the other hand under his jacket and slightly down the back of his pants.

Malik whimpered and shifted in his chair, as Ryou and Marik turned smouldering hungry eyes onto him. "Spending future…" Ryou said and had moaned for real this time as Marik parted his knees a little, which in turn parted Ryou's thighs more and brought him even closer to the Demon's body. "Mating Seasons alone in a cold bed." Ryou said tilting his head back as Marik started to place nips and licks on pale skin.

"This isn't fair." Malik pushed aside all the books on the table, and he was about to crawl across it and join them, as Malik had never been one for watching… and damn them for their dirty tricks.

"Ryou?!" The three glanced over to see Mr. Bates standing just off to their left and Honda at his side. "Caught again in inappropriate misconduct."

"Mr. Bates?!" Ryou gasped and got up from off Marik's lap and tried to turn at the same time, which he ended up stumbling backwards in his hurry. Marik reached out and grabbed him by the hips to keep him balanced.

"Are your hormones so uncontrollable that you must display such behaviour, and with someone who isn't a student of the school!" Ryou turned about glaring at the Teacher, and Honda the little snitch! Must have told Mr. Bates, since he was really the only one outside of their group who knew that Marik, Bakura and Yami didn't attend this school. "You!" Bates pointed at Marik. "If I see…" He trailed off as Marik rose to his feet and growled at the Human and bared his long fangs, feeling challenged in his rights to do as he pleased with his Human and Mate, publicly or not. By Demonic law Marik had every right if he wanted, to throw both Human and his Mate onto that table and take them as he pleased. "If I see you on school property again, I'll…"

"What?!" Marik growled narrowing his crimson eyes as he moved around Ryou and now stood in front of him, ready for whatever challenge this weak Human wanted.

"I'll have you charged with trespassing." Bates said, Ryou groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second, who knew that having Marik and Bakura on grounds would be so much trouble for them, for him.

Malik rushed about the table worried when he felt the anger practically radiating from his Mate. "It's okay Marik, it just means that you can't met us for lunch here anymore."

"No, it's not okay!" Marik snapped back angrily, he had never liked Humans telling him what he can and can't do. "He doesn't have the right to stop me from seeing my…"

"It's only for a few hours a day." Ryou cut in, gently holding Marik's arm, not wanting the Demon saying that he was Mated as it would only bring up more questions from the Teacher. "We could all met outside the school for lunch." Marik gave him look that he wasn't happy with that arrangement.

"Leave now before I call the police and have you removed." Mr. Bates snapped.

Malik cringed, was Bates suicidal? If he kept talking to his Mate like that he wasn't going to be with the living much longer. "He isn't doing any harm." Ryou shot back in Marik's defence.

"I think you should come with me." Bates narrowed his eyes and turned his glare on Malik saying. "You just got yourself another two weeks of detention Mr. Ishtar." Malik didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how pissed he was in getting the unfair detention. "Come along Ryou." Bates turned to head for the doors with Honda following close behind him. "I expect him to be gone when I return, Malik." He said over his shoulder.

Ryou started to follow the Teacher and Honda when Marik grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going anywhere. "You're not going with them." Marik hissed glaring at the two Humans.

"I have to." Ryou said giving a glance to Malik.

"I don't like him." Marik hissed, Ryou lent up on his tiptoes and kissed Marik on the lips briefly. "I'll be fine, I've dealt with Teachers for a long time." Marik hesitantly let his Human go and Ryou rushed after Bates and Honda, when he reached the door he gave his lovers one last glance before going walking out.

"Fucking Humans!" Marik spat out angrily, the few students that were in the library were now watching the two. "I swear that if he upsets Ryou in any way, I'll kill him." Marik growled furiously at his Mate, that Bates bastard just pissed him off.

Malik sighed moving himself in front of his Mate and placed his hands on Marik's shoulder and kneaded the hard muscles. "Calm down Marik, he is a Teacher and they can't do anything but give Ryou more hours in detention and give him a lecture or suspend him."

Marik let out another growl and kissed Malik on the lips and then stormed from the library. Malik sighed; their innocent fun had now gotten Ryou into trouble.

* * *

Bates held open the door to his classroom for the two teens; Ryou narrows his eyes at him as he passed the Teacher into the classroom. "Sit down." Bates said closing the door.

He watched as Honda took a chair and sat down near the desk, and then he looked up at Ryou with a smug grin. "Now, Honda tells me that there are a few that hang around you that aren't students of the school." Mr. Bates walked around and sat down behind his desk, moving a few things about unnecessarily and doing up his jacket buttons.

"There are three, Sir." Honda said crossing his arms over his chest. "Two, which are his boyfriends." Honda took up an interest in his nails as Bates gave Ryou a look.

"Which is none of your business." Ryou said shifting on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest refusing to sit down.

"You make it everyone's business, Ryou, when you put on such displays of inappropriate behaviour." Mr. Bates said leaning back in his chair, his eyes on Ryou the whole time.

"Fine." Ryou said, wanting to get out of the room, the stare the Teacher had on him was one smiler to the looks Bakura would give him, when his Mate had not so innocent thoughts about him and could do nothing about it until they were alone. "I'd admit to making-out in the library wasn't right and I'll be sure to not do it again."

Bates let out a disbelieving snort. "I would believe you, but this is the second time I have caught you doing the same thing."

"Ryou can't help being a whore." Honda hissed at him, Ryou glared back.

"Enough Honda." Mr. Bates said in waring and lent forward placing his elbows onto the desk. "Ryou, I would like these people off the school grounds and I don't want to see them again."

"Fat chance of that happening, they'll be fucking in bathrooms and classrooms whenever they get the chance too." Honda spoke up again.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with me, you could find someone to screw with in the bathrooms and classrooms." Ryou shot back angrily never had he done such things anyway.

"Ryou! You are one step away from getting a suspension, I will not tolerate such language." Bates barked glaring at the teen. Ryou frowned at him, why could Honda get away with such harsh words? "I would like you to give me the names of these people that you hang with." Bates pulled a bit of paper from out of his draw and pen from his breast pocket of his shirt, and then glanced up waiting for Ryou to tell him.

"I'll just tell them to…"

"Their names are Marik, Yami and Bakura." Honda cut in glaring back up at Ryou. "Bakura and Marik are the boyfriends along with Malik." He then looked at Bates with a smirk. "I would suspend Malik anyway for that unspeakable act in the classroom with Bakura."

Ryou shook his head slightly, was Honda truly that jealous that he would stop at nothing to keep Bakura, Marik and Malik from him? "Malik already received punishment for that, you can't do it again." Ryou growled at him. "You give jealousy a whole new meaning."

"I wouldn't be jealous if you had of picked me instead of playing a whore to things that aren't even Human!" Honda had stood up and threw his chair to the floor. Ryou took a few steps backwards his eyes widening at hearing someone other then himself, Yugi, Joey and Serenity knowing their secret of Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto being Demons.

"Honda!" Bates said standing up.

"I saw them, what they did to me." Honda kept moving forward forcing Ryou to back up. "I'll find a way, Ryou, to make you regret what you did, and make them despise you and then you'll know how I feel." Ryou's back hit the door to the classroom and he brought up his hand swiftly and slapped Honda hard across the face.

"Hey!" Bates rushed over to them.

"That'll never happen." Ryou shot back and before Honda could repay the hit he got, he was grabbed and pulled away by the Teacher.

"I think you should leave Honda." Bates walked to the door pulling the teen with him, Ryou moved off to the side as Honda walked out of the room holding his cheek.

"Your behaviour towards Honda has gotten you two weeks of detention." Bates said moving to stand in front of the teen leaving the door open slightly.

Ryou couldn't help but think that there was something up with this Teacher, how could he over look everything Honda had said, but punish him for defending himself.

"Honda gets to walk away free!" Ryou blurted out.

"I don't blame Honda for his actions." Bates said, standing a little too close for Ryou's comfort. "Is it true that you have three boyfriends?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"That's personal." Ryou frowned pressing himself more against the wall to get a little more space between him and the Teacher.

"See." Bates moved in a little more and reached out, grabbing Ryou's jacket by the fold and ran his knuckles very gently up towards Ryou's chest. "When you sleep around, people get the impression that you are selling yourself or just one easy lay." Bates lent in close enough that his breath washed over Ryou's lips, whose heart lodged itself in his throat. "Are you easy, Ryou?"

Ryou had been momentarily frozen in place at his words. "Get off!" Ryou shoved him, Bates grabbed Ryou's wrist, twisted it and pinned it above his head.

Ryou held in his whimper of pain, his chin was grabbed and his head forced back against the wall. "Are you easy?"

"I said get off!" Ryou brought his fist up and jabbed Bates in the ribs knocking him back a little, moving forward a step, Ryou wrapped his leg about Bates's ankle and pushed him over. The Teacher landed on his back with a startled yelp.

Ryou fled the classroom, forgetting about detention and headed home.

* * *

Ryou had managed to get inside the house, change, unpacked his things without being asked a thousand questions on why he was home so early, considering that he now had detention with Malik after school and the half Demon _was _still at school.

Ryou would admit that he was hiding up in his room to avoid being asked or that look Malik always gave him when he knew that he had done something that he normally wouldn't do.

"_Are you easy?"_ Bates's voice was still ringing in his head and it had upset Ryou greatly, even though things had been said in the past about his relationship with Malik, Bakura and Marik, but he had brushed them off… it was the way Bates had said it, no one had ever said that to him before.

The attack or whatever it was that Bates had in mind, left Ryou feeling a little uneasy if the man would try it again, if so Ryou would seek out the right people through the school and have something done about it.

Ryou rubbed at his eyes and closed the textbook as well as his notebook. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room, he couldn't concentrate anyway.

Marik and Bakura in the midst of some small argument over what to watch on t.v as they struggled with each other on the couch for the control of the remote. "Vampire's are so over done!" Bakura growled wriggling under Marik clutching the remote in his hand, trying to keep it out of his reach.

"You think werewolves are any better?" Marik growled as well in his frustration not quiet reaching his goal as Bakura had a good hold on the back of his shirt stopping him from getting in closer. With a gasp and a thud the two Demons ended up rolling off the couch and onto the floor. "I forgot." Marik said, not affected by the fall or the fact that Bakura landed on him and still held the remote. "You have a thing for dogs." There was a smug tone to his voice.

Ryou couldn't help but smile at seeing the two in the act of carefree playfulness, it was nice to see as Bakura and Marik were at most times very serious about everything.

"Your blood fetish is old." Bakura shot back with a strained grunt as Marik shot up to his feet holding the remote high above his head.

"Got it!" Marik gave the victory call and changed the channel on the t.v, Bakura gave a growl and Marik was on the move.

"Give it back!" Bakura was up on his feet and gave chase, both centuries old Demons running after each other like a couple of kids.

"I'm watching this!" Marik called back after dodging about to the back of the couch keeping it in between himself and Bakura.

"No!" Bakura lunged over the couch, Marik dashed out of his way with chuckle. "Get back here!" Bakura hissed and was after him again and this time caught Marik by his arm and spun him about, Marik collided against the wall and Bakura stumbled into him.

Dark lavender eyes narrowed staring into pools of dark brown almost black, and Marik grinned. "Your movie sucks." He teased Bakura knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"And yours doesn't?" Bakura was up on his tiptoes and still the remote was out of his reach.

"Too bad you're so short." Marik patted Bakura on the head, a soft giggle came from the doorway and Marik glanced over and as he did his arm came down and the remote was snatched from his hand.

"HUH! I got it." Bakura instantly turned and changed the channel while he could.

"Hey Ryou." Marik grinned though blushing a little at his very immature behaviour.

"What?!" Bakura turned about and saw his Mate standing in the threshold. "Hey." He cleared his throat trying not to blush himself.

"You want to come watch the movie with us?" Marik asked moving about Bakura and sat down on the couch and patted a spot next to him for their Human to join them.

Ryou walked in and sat down next Marik as Bakura leapt over the back of the couch and landed beside his Mate. "Though it's all most over thanks to you, Marik." Bakura mumbled with a smirk, it had all be in fun.

"Thank the gods." Marik remarked as he pulled Ryou to his side and kept his arm behind Ryou's head and gave Bakura a playful little shove. The room fell silent but for the growls and screams on the t.v. Ryou was snuggled up to Marik watching the movie with them, Bakura lent his head on Ryou's shoulders, all three snuggled down as they watched the carnage on screen.

The movie played on and the room over time grew darker along with the outside world. "How did you go with that Teacher?" Marik whispered, he was lent against the armrest comfortably with his arms wrapped about Ryou and part way about Bakura.

Bakura moved slightly, knowing that Ryou should have been at school still with Malik instead of being at home with them and grew a little worried that something had happened.

"Am I easy?" Ryou asked softly, Marik twitched looking down at his Human who was laying against his chest.

"What?" Bakura asked sitting up to face his Mate and Marik.

Ryou pushed himself up. "What do you mean, easy?" Marik asked before Bakura could, getting the feeling that he might know what Ryou was on about.

"Just some jerk at school." Ryou sighed sitting back into the couch. "He found out that I have three boyfriends, and because I do it gives off the impression that I'm selling myself or just really easy."

"Honda?" Bakura growled, he could get Malik to give him another slap down to remind him to stay away from Ryou and keep his mouth shut.

"No, not Honda." Ryou rubbed at his arm. "It just upset me."

"Do you think he was right?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow and sitting up a little more, the movie forgotten but still going in the background.

"No, I was just unprepared to hear it." Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't the first time someone put in a snide comment about what we do."

"Ryou." Marik lent forward and hugged his Human emitting a soft purring sound from deep within his chest saying. "Humans can say whatever they want, because they don't understand and it all comes down to how you feel about us." Ryou smiled to himself.

Bakura lent in and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ryou's neck and hugging him as well. "Nothing else should matter as long as you love us and are happy with how this relationship is." Bakura let back a little, then kissed his Mate on the cheek adding. "You are happy right?" He asked.

Marik tilted Ryou's face towards him by the way of his chin, smiling softly when their eyes met, he said. "If you want it to change and just be just with your Mate, Malik and I would…"

"No." Ryou shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you and Malik and especially to me because of a stupid comment… and I'm being childish about it."

"It's not childish for you to feel upset about something like that, and then coming to us to talk about it." Bakura said, tilting his head to the side as Ryou looked at him. "Now, just who was this?" Marik rolled his eyes as Ryou shook his head and kissed Bakura on the lips.

"No one I can't handle myself." Ryou said, Bakura frowned in thought and wanted a name, but Ryou liked to handle things himself and trusted his Mate to come to him if things got out of hand.

"I'm home!" Came a call from Malik and the sound of the front door closing.

"In here!" Marik called out. "Watching some show about dogs." Bakura growled and Ryou tried to hold in his laugh, truly feeling better than he had before. Malik dumped his backpack, jacket and shoes just outside the living room and joined them on the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

"So, who has the dog fetish?" Malik asked.

"Bakura!" Ryou and Marik said in unison, which earned all three a well aimed hit with a cushion from Bakura.

"Is there something else on?" Malik went for the remote and the battle of every Demon and Human for himself in getting the control for the remote.

* * *

**TBC**

The fun is just starting so **Review** (love and cookies)


	4. On The Friendly Side

The sequel to Lost Love, so you know what you are reading, enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M for safety. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!

**Chapter 4: On The Friendly Side.**

* * *

Joey was freaking, breathing heavily into a brown paper bag. His mother had found out that Serenity was back and after a massive argument that Joey had tried to hide it from her, announced that she was coming right over on the next available fight she could get. Seto didn't know that the woman would be arriving in a few days by plane and staying at his apartment, hence why Joey was in the midst of a panic attack.

Seto even though had two homes of his own to come and go as he pleased, one at Yami's mansion where he did all his healing work and a four-bedroom apartment in the city for his peace and quiet to get his other work done. Seto had this unspoken hatred for Joey's mother that he had kept to himself for his own reasons, that left everyone including Joey baffled as Seto didn't hate often and those he did hate ended up dead in a short time… Joey's mother was no exception to the Demon's feelings; Mated or not the woman wasn't safe to stay with them.

"Just breathe." Yugi said, looking worriedly at his friend as Joey paced the hallway in front for their lockers. Their after school activities and detention had ended, it had now left them to do as they pleased.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay," Ryou said placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand." His voice was muffled by the brown paper bag that he was hyperventilating into; it crackled every time he breathed in and out. "She's coming to see her."

"I would truly think she didn't care if she didn't." Yugi said looking at Ryou briefly.

"She is after all her mother too." Ryou said then asked. "What about your father?"

"He blew it off by saying he had too much work to do." Joey mumbled again stopping in his pacing looking paler then ever. Joey slumped against the locker next to Yugi with a heavy sigh. "How do you give Bakura bad news?" Joey asked.

"Me?" Ryou blurted out not expecting to be asked something like that. "Well, after a panic attack and lots of worrying and thinking, hoping that at this point Bakura hasn't found out… I just talk to him." Ryou pulled out his backpack and snapped the lock into place.

"Yeah, with Marik and Malik to back you up in case Bakura blows up and goes into his fits of rage." Yugi said as the three walked down the hallway.

"They aren't always around and I can handle Bakura on my own." Ryou huffed in annoyance crossing his arms to his chest. "You have it more easier then us." Ryou said raising his eyebrow at Yugi. "You just have to look upset and Yami is all over you and willing to do anything to make you happy again."

"He doesn't. Yami can be very angry at times, even at me." Yugi said in his matter of fact tone. Ryou laughed at him knowing none of it was true. The closest thing to Yami being angry with Yugi was a frown or narrowed eyes with nothing said.

"I'm so screwed." Joey moaned slapping a hand to his face and running it down and then through his hair.

"You were to start with being Mated to someone like Seto." Malik said from behind them as he slung an arm about Ryou's shoulders and placing a kiss to the side of his head. "You should find yourself a nice Fairy." Malik titled his head back in thought. "Though I hear Elves can be nice but aggressive or if you like the all brawn and no brains, Orcs are a good pick. You, though look like a dog lover, werewolves perhaps?"

"Shut up Malik." Joey mumbled at him as Malik gave him a grin.

"Find yourself a nice Fairy?" Ryou mocked Malik with a smirk adding. "Malik the match-maker." Yugi giggled as Joey smirked. Malik growled and had Ryou in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into his head lightly.

"Stop that!" Ryou struggled to get out of the playful hold, shoving Malik away when he got free for a moment, before Malik had Ryou at his side again and then turned his attention back on Joey.

"Just tell the Healer what's bothering you, the only thing that will happen is that he'll stop talking to you and give you those cold ass stares of his." Malik shuddered at the though of having that look fall upon him quite a few times.

Yugi nodded his head agreeing with Malik. "I think you don't give Seto enough credit. He loves you in his own way and he will understand." Joey gave his short friend a disbelieving look.

"Yugi, this is Seto we are talking about, the Healer doesn't do love." Malik said raising an eyebrow at the short Human. "How did you get Seto to agree to Mate with you?" Malik asked, Seto had never once spoke of taking a Mate and he really didn't talk or think of Joey when the Human wasn't around.

"That's personal and I'll work it out." Joey waved a hand at them to stop the conversation and trying to hold onto what was left of his self-esteem, unlike them and their Mated relationships they had, his was based on an agreement then on love… though maybe Yugi was right and Joey dared to hope that Seto did love him in his own strange way. "I'll catch you later." Joey said walking out the front doors of the school and pulling his jacket about himself and shifting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yami!" Yugi called out and was running off towards the Demon Lord, who was lent up against his car waiting for his Mate and glanced up with a smile.

"Do you really think Joey will be alright?" Ryou asked following Malik to his motorbike, giving Yami and Yugi a wave when they had stopped long enough in their making-out and groping each other to wave back.

"Seto wouldn't hurt him if that's what you mean." Malik said turning around and leaning slightly on the seat of the bike. "You guys worry too much on what we think." Reaching out and snagging the hem of Ryou's pants from under his jacket and pulled him forward by the hips, Ryou smiled as Malik added with a smirk. "Read my mind, I'm thinking of…"

"Sex?" Ryou grinned jumping right in, Malik rolled his eyes. "No wait! Sex in Yami's new spa?" He laughed wrapping his arms about Malik's neck. "Wouldn't that drive him nuts?" Ryou's grin couldn't get any bigger, it had proven fun to see the Demon Lord throw a fit over something so small as a prank… though Ryou worried with playing such small pranks all the time could get them kicked out if Yami got fed up with them.

"Not as much as him finding out that Marik and Bakura broke it in before he and Yugi could." Malik chuckled. "But no I'm not thinking of sex, you fiend, though maybe later. I was thinking on a small date." Malik titled Ryou's chin up and kissed him on the lips. "What do you say? Want to be my date?"

"I'd love to." Ryou kissed him before stepping back and the two got onto the motorbike and sped away, missing the fact that both were being watched.

* * *

A final pained gasp came from pale pink lips of a young girl as she fell unconscious in the Demon's arms, her grip on him loosened as well. A savage hungry growl came deep within Bakura's chest. The sound of trash cans falling over made his crimson eyes flash open and he glanced about for a moment watching the darkness that was creeping its way over the city as the sun was setting, watching for any signs of movement, never stopping in his feeding.

Bakura's hunger now satisfied, he pulled his mouth away from the girl's neck and licked the wound closed stopping the blood flow instantly. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and glanced about the alleyway, spotting a pile of old newspapers beside a dumpster, he carried her over. "Nothing personal." He placed her down and sat her up against the wall. "Don't be so willing next time." Bakura had only glanced at her while walking the streets for a little air and wasting time.

The young girl had taken an interest him; she had shyly but interested none the less, approached him and asked him if he would join her for a drink. Bakura being his normal charmful self and she was willing to do anything for him, eager are the young.

A pretty little thing really, Bakura noticed standing up looking down at her, curly dark hair and wide dark eyes, small in size and weighed next to nothing, about the age of fifteen, sixteen maybe? So sweet and trusting her personality was, that it had ended her here in the arms of a Demon that was only interested in her blood.

She gave a soft moan as she was now coming to; Bakura hadn't wanted to keep her unconscious for too long as the streets weren't safe for someone as young once the sun was down. She opened her eyes to find the dark grimy walls of the alleyway and the dumpster beside her.

A startled cry of shock and confusion, she scrambled to her feet and ran taking a few steps, she tripped once landing in dirty puddle of water, then getting to her feet again and ran out into the street to vanish among her kind.

"Humans." Bakura mumbled perched on top the building within the shadows, making sure his victim had gotten out. Bakura didn't feel guilty for what he had just done. He had over come that feeling centuries ago, it had been a boy the age of five lost and alone and Bakura had also been lost and wounded. Stumbled across the child and fed from him. It didn't matter how young or old, as long as the blood was warm it was good enough. Though Bakura liked to stay away from the drug users and the heavy drinkers as the effects of such things were passed on through the blood giving him the high and dulled his senses too much.

Then there were the Humans that had the fatal diseases; those to he liked to stay away from, not that it could ever kill him to drink their blood being immortal had its advantages… the Humans with fatal diseases just smelt, wrong, there were no words to describe it really, though it never deterred the ones that were hungry enough to ignore it; feeding upon anything that moved and leaving a trail of corpse behind them. The last thing Bakura wanted was another angry mob to burn yet another house to the ground, with them in it. No, it was best to live in the shadows and let the Humans believe that they were the only living creatures to occupy this world.

The rustling of clothing came and wings in the light breeze, Marik landed on his feet gracefully, "what are you doing?" He asked balanced on the edge next to Bakura watching all the Human's down far below them.

Marik had been out looking for that possible easy meal and had found none when he saw his lover sitting in the almost dark. "Just watching." Bakura mumbled coming out of his thoughts.

Marik smirked as he crouched down. "Who?" Glancing about the street blew them and at that moment he had just happened to see his Mate and Ryou pull up on the motorbike outside a small café. "Ahh, I see." Marik raised an eyebrow not finding it at all surprising that Bakura was keeping a watchful eye on his Mate. "Just so you know Ryou's a sure thing and stalking isn't really necessary anymore since your Mated to him."

"You're funny." Bakura gave him a pointed look.

"I try to be once in awhile." Marik grinned and asked. "Why all the cloak and dagger?" Marik shifted a little. "Why not just go down there and join them?"

"I wasn't watching him and I'm just taking in the view." Bakura said, and on a second look Marik noticed the pale Demon was relaxed in his crouched position and he had just recently fed. The smell of blood was coming from him despite how much Bakura had tried to clean himself up. Bakura's eyes were on his Mate now and a small smile to his lips as he saw Malik and Ryou share a kiss and then walk inside the café. Malik stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, his eyes scanned the street and then looked right at them and then with a smirk Malik followed Ryou inside.

"Then who?" Marik asked, puzzled as to what Bakura had been doing up here on his own, if not watching their Human and half Demon. Bakura stood up; his eyes back to their dark state. The pale Demon turned on his heels and walked long the edge of the building.

"No one." Bakura said over his shoulder and asked. "Coming?" His black wings spread out from his back as he leapt off the building and down into the alleyway he had just been in.

"Sure." Marik stood and followed.

* * *

Malik and Ryou stood in the small café shop waiting for their orders when Marik and Bakura got his attention. The two Demons walked by the windows and door of the shop without looking in, both Marik and Bakura knew they were inside. "I'll, be back." Malik said a little hesitantly while placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder and walked by him.

"Okay." Ryou said glancing up at him from the menu in his hands to see Malik walking towards the door.

"Ryou?" He turned at hearing his name to see his father standing behind him.

Ryou stood there looking at his father for a long moment before speaking. "Hi." The soft jingle from the door, made Ryou glance over to see if Malik had returned, only to have to two teens from his school walk in. Ryou turned his attention back to his father, "You're looking well." The man's arm was still bandaged from the other night and Ryou doubted that it had been changed since his father walked out of the hospital.

"I'm doing well." He said moving just a little closer; though they were a good five feet from each other, he didn't want to talk too loud or have everyone over hear them. "Would you mind having a drink with your old man?"

"I'm with someone." Ryou said, and then walked up to the counter to get his order when it was called out, taking Malik's and his drink.

"Right," His father mumbled, "Just thought we could catch up a little." He turned to leave with a take-away coffee in his hands.

"Just for a minute," Ryou said, he had been feeling lonely for that contact from his parent and the odd way his father had been ignoring him. Bakura had said it would pass in time. Ryou still had that strange void of a feeling wash over him whenever he saw his father.

The two took a seat near the window each on opposite sides of the table. "So how's school? Still going I hope?" The old man said his eyes downcast on the coffee cup.

"A little hard being the final year and I'm still going." Ryou picked at the rim of his cup that held hot chocolate and now melted marshmallows. "Are you working?" Ryou asked as the tension was awkward for the two of them and very formal as much as they tried not to be.

"Full time, you know those water-coolers? I deliver the water bottles." He smiled a little. "Got my own truck and all… a uniform to of all things, looks really good on me. I applied for a teaching job at the collage in history, though I never heard anything back." Ryou's father glanced down placing a hand on his bandaged arm.

Ryou smiled a little as well, though it faded on what he really wanted to ask and kept the conversation on the same subject, for now. "I passed all my classes last term and hope to again for this one… though collage looks to be out of my reach in payment wise." Ryou's voice had softened considerable when mentioned going to collage, he had yet to ask Marik.

"You did always have your mother's smarts, boy." His father took a drink of his coffee. Ryou wasn't sure if his father was trying to avoid offering to pay for the expense, even though Ryou knew his father didn't have the money, but there was also his mother to help, once he found her. The café was packed and the mumbles of everyone around them in full conversation, so no one was really listening in, he said. "I'm glad for that, that one of us has our head on right."

Ryou glanced up at him. "You had your head on right as well." He said. "You had a great job once, a good family to come home too."

"A job that kept me away from home all the time," He half glared at Ryou for bring up his past, their past, that he spent so much time drowning it out. "Your mother never thought much of me and left to pursue her own needs."

"She left me too." Ryou snapped a little. "You always seem to forget that and it doesn't excuse you from your actions towards me." He was now angry at all the times he had endued his father's drunken state and the abuse that shortly followed nearly every night, leaving his best friend Yugi to offer him shelter when things got to bad at home.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I really am. I was a bastard towards you and all that you wanted was for me to be… well your father." Ryou's month just about hit the table in disbelief. Never before had his father apologized for anything; his father's eyes were downcast once again as if ashamed of what he was about to say next. "I'm going to AA meetings now."

"You're going to meetings?" Ryou frowned at him this was a new and unexpected twist.

"Yeah, I think it's like the ninth step or something like that, direct amends or apology." His father laughed a little, "Can never remember or keep track of which step I'm on. I'm doing them all though." He nodded confidently to show Ryou that he was telling the truth.

"How is it working out?" Ryou sat up, a little interested, though hoping Malik would came back soon before his drink got to cold.

"Haven't touched a drop in a month," Their eyes once again met. His father cleared his throat looking away. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about everything and I miss having you about, boy."

Ryou smiled it was really good to hear that his father was getting himself back to how he used to be and just a few words of improving himself didn't make it alright for Ryou to drop what he was doing and run on home… he was moving on with his life even if his father was just getting his own back. "I have a home now." Ryou glanced out the window.

"I know, I know." His father sighed, "With this Bakura guy, right?" The older male sat up and glanced about nervously looking about for the said man. Ryou only nodded his head yes and took a sip of his hot drink. "Would you consider… moving back in with me? The place is so big for just me and I know I can do it right this time and I-I'll pay for your schooling." He lent forward placing his hand over Ryou's. "I gave your room a new coat of paint as well as the whole apartment and new flooring, so moving in wouldn't be a hassle."

It wouldn't be a hassle until things got a little rough and his father would be looking for the nearest drinking hole and cut Ryou off on money wise and abuse him. "I…"

"Hey." Bakura said picking up Malik's coffee and taking a drink. Ryou glanced up his brows furrowed as it seemed that Bakura washed his mouth out with the drink and swallowed it down and sat down beside Ryou glaring at the older male.

"Bakura, you know my father?" Ryou said, knowing the two had met once or twice, but didn't like each other. Ryou hoped that Bakura would behave just a little.

"Not quite." Bakura raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes flashed, and a rather dark look crossed his other wise handsome face, that made Ryou's father squirm in his seat and look around. "Never did get your name in our very short run-ins." He gave a fanged smirk liking how he made the Human uncomfortable.

"Galen Hikari." He hesitantly held out his hand for Bakura to shake, though he felt as though he was putting his hand in the lion's mouth. The Demon biting back a growl of displeasure in having to touch the Human willingly and wanting to rip that hand off at the same time. Bakura instated took the offered hand and gave it a shake with a little squeeze that would leave a nice bruise by morning and made the man wince in pain.

"Bakura Kyoshi." He pulled his hand back. "So what is it that you have to talk to Ryou about?" Bakura asked, his tone somewhat normal, he relaxed back into the bench seat.

"Just what we are doing now," Galen said meeting Bakura's level stare with nervousness and felt himself break out into a sweat, he was sure that he saw a warning in those eerie crimson depths.

"Really?" Bakura narrowed his eyes as he took another sip of Malik's hot coffee. "Tell me just what a drunk does with his time outside a bar? I liked to be surprised."

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded him.

"Haven't you ever made a mistake that it landed you in a pit of despair so deep that you though you could never came out of it?" Galen asked looking right at the Demon.

Bakura shifted in the tiniest of ways thinking the question over and admitted truthfully. "I wallowed at the bottom for years without the though of coming out again, drinking until I passed out right on the floor, only to wake up and do it all over again."

"See." Ryou's father said. "You act so high and mighty and yet you are no different from me after all." Galen smirked just a little, he knew that his son's beloved wasn't Human from the things it had done to him in the past in threatening him, the eyes too gave it away and it wasn't perfect after all.

"The difference between me and you, Human," Bakura growled his voice low. "Is that I never raised my hand in anger to the ones I love." Bakura stared him down making the Human look away first. "For you to even suggest that we are alike sickens me."

"Bakura you're being rude." Ryou hissed at him.

"Am I?" He glanced at his Mate for a moment silencing anything else that Ryou had to say at that moment, he then glared back at Galen. "My Ryou can be naive at times and falls for such promising words from someone he cares for, but me." Bakura lent forward over the table a little, his fangs visible when he spoke, giving away a part of his true Demonic look. "I see right through your bullshit."

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped at him wanting him to stop insulting his father, when all he wanted to do was talk.

"We should be going, it's getting late." Bakura then stood up, waiting for Ryou to join him.

"It was really good talking with you." Ryou said standing up; he was going to give his Mate one good talking to.

"Ryou?!" Galen called out standing up as well making his son and the Demon stop. "I'm free Saturdays and wouldn't mind doing this again if you want to get together for the day."

Bakura growled and his eyes flashed a deeper crimson in his anger. "I'd like that, but I'm not sure." Galen nodded and pulled out a small card from his pocket and wrote on it.

"I work most days and home in the afternoons. Call me when you're ready or have more time to talk." He gave the card to Ryou, Bakura held back his growl and wanting to rip that card up.

"I will." Ryou mumbled glancing up to find his father was already walking out the door.

"Let's go." Bakura hissed moving through the café almost knocking a few people over that didn't get out of his way quick enough. Bakura slammed the door open making a few people jump and look his way.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou asked following his Mate down the walkway. "You were so rude to him."

"He didn't warrant any politeness from me." Bakura said as Ryou fell into step next to him. "He was feeding you bullshit and you were buying it." He shook his head saying. "You're not seeing him again."

"Why not? He is my father after all and he is…"

"A prick!" Bakura spat angrily. "I heard what he was saying and you falling for it."

"I wasn't falling for anything." Ryou snapped back glaring at Bakura.

"A job, AA meetings, and you are ready to jump all in for that father and son relationship." Bakura snorted mocking the conversation.

"What? No! I was just talking to him," Ryou said sternly, what did Bakura have against his father? Sure the man had tried to sell his body, though it failed as Marik, Bakura and Malik had come in time to save him. "He is my father, he wasn't always like that." Ryou though shouldn't have jumped to his father's defence so soon… but he remembered how his father had once been, before his mother left and before the drinking, it was something that Ryou wanted to see and have some kind of civil relationship with him if things worked out.

"Men like him don't change, no matter how much you want them too." Bakura stopped in his fast pace to face his Mate. "Men like him are a curse and he wouldn't think twice on hurting you again." Bakura sighed as Ryou looked away crossing his arms to his chest. "My love," Bakura titled Ryou's chin up to have his Human look at him even though he was met with a rather upset look.

Ryou spoke up before Bakura could. "I wasn't going to peruse him in hopes of a father son relationship… I would just like to talk to him once in awhile, Bakura. He has nobody but me, and I feel sad for him because he is alone."

Bakura pulled Ryou into a hug, trust his Mate to see things in others that he couldn't or didn't care to look. "I don't mind, just as long as you're safe." Bakura pulled back placing a kiss to Ryou's forehead, which seemed to melt his defences and made him smile a little. "Want to walk me home?" He held out his arm for Ryou to take and the two headed home.

"So Joey's freaking as well as Yugi, he said that Yami tries to keep telling him something then doesn't." Ryou said a few blocks later into their walk and having told Bakura all that was going on. "I'm so glad it's the weekend though, means I get you all to myself."

Bakura had been silent throughout the conversation; Ryou noticed his Mate was tense and alert, the Demon's crimson eyes sweeping over everything that moved. "Are you okay?" Ryou asked upon hearing the soft growl coming from Bakura.

"We're being followed." Bakura hissed. "And have been for the last few days." He and Ryou glanced over to their left as a group of teens burst out of a shop in a roar of laughter obviously finding something very funny.

"Followed? By who?" Ryou looked up at him his grip tightened on Bakura's arm a little and he to was glancing about, looking for that suspicious someone.

"Not Human." Bakura forced Ryou to take a left and headed down a quieter street with less people and cars and led them away from home, keeping his voice low. "I've been trying to tack it down for the last few days and when I think I have it cornered, it escapes me."

"Vampire?" Ryou asked as it was now after sunset and all the streetlights were on.

"No, it's been out during the day at your school, I followed it to the hospital that night you were there and lost it." Bakura didn't want to say that this thing might be after his Human Mate for some reason. He didn't want to worry Ryou or make him paranoid, he hadn't even told Marik of it yet. As long as whatever it was kept its distance then there wouldn't be a…

Something large and dark leapt over Bakura and as he ducked Ryou was ripped from his side. The savage growl drowned out the frightened scream of his Human as the beast dragged Ryou into the shadows. The werewolf's head shook violently with the backpack crushed between its teeth.

"RYOU!" Bakura tore after it all intentions on saving his Mate and killing the werewolf.

Ryou gasped trying to grip onto something as he was dragged backwards through dirty puddles of water of an alleyway. Only being roughly shaken as the werewolf seemed interested in his backpack. Ryou managed to slip his arms out of the straps and rolled over onto his back and kicked the werewolf as hard as he could in the snout. The werewolf stumbled backwards a few feet with a startled whine and dropping the torn up item and narrowed its blue eyes on Ryou and growled furiously while lunging forward.

"Ryou move!" Marik called out as he threw a dagger that cut the werewolf's left ear and landing blade first into the cement. The werewolf instantly backed up shaking its head and rubbing at its wounds with its large paws.

Ryou scrambled to his feet and started to run towards the street he was dragged from and saw Bakura coming at him at a fast pace.

The werewolf lunged forward, only to let out sharp whins when its leg was grabbed and it was thrown into the side of the building by Malik who now stood between it, his Human and Bakura. "You stupid pup!" Malik hissed at it.

The werewolf snarled, saliva strings snapping as it bared its razor sharp teeth and narrowed its blue eyes, its heckles raised up on the back of its neck, growling out with a snapping bark.

"You attack a Human who's accompanied by three Demons," Marik said from behind it.

"Do you think you could have gotten away?" Bakura's tone was harsh, passing Malik and placing a hand on his shoulder saying. "Take Ryou home." Malik glared at the beast before he turned running off to catch up to Ryou.

The werewolf lunged forward towards Bakura and knocked him down hard and tore flash off the Demon's arm with its teeth and kept on running. "Are you alright?" Marik stopped at his side for a moment.

"Don't let it get away." Bakura urged his lover to go after it.

Marik took to the sky with a whoosh of wind leaving behind a few black feathers. The werewolf was unusually fast and they weren't known for their speed.

The werewolf turned down into another alleyway and vanished from sight. Marik flew in after it looking about for where it had gone and glanced up in time to see a brick wall. Marik had no choice he was going to hit it; he turned himself and landed on the up right wall on the balls of his feet and hands. He sat there much like a fly on the wall and with a grunt like growl he pushed off and was after the creature again, Marik was going to skin it alive.

Marik cleared the last of the buildings and came to the docks and warehouses; he stopped for a moment and cursed himself that he might have lost it… just then he got a glance of something moving and shot on after it and spotted a portal in between two warehouses. Marik didn't think much of it knowing the werewolf would be trying to return to the Demon Realm. He spotted a naked woman making a run for it.

"No you don't." Marik was after her with such speed, he came up behind her and just managed to grab onto her shoulder. She threw her weight down and fell forward taking the Demon with her.

The two tumbled over each other a few times in a mess of limbs and black wings; Marik ended on top and pinned her down. Her blonde hair clung to her face and she was panting just as heavily as Marik. "You're a dead dog." He growled.

"See this as a warning Demon, stay out of the Realm." She punched him off her and she scrambled to her feet. The portal wasn't too far.

Marik pushed himself up and into the air and once again he was after her. He had to be careful and not end up going through the portal as well; there wouldn't be an easy way home for him if he did.

Marik's hand was just inches from her head, he'd pull her down by the hair if he had too; even in Human form she was fast. She ducked for a moment and once again Marik shot over her. The werewolf vanished along with the portal.

"Shit!" Marik yelped as he flew right into the wall breaking through it and landing heavily on the wooden flooring and rolled a few times. "Fuck!" He cried out as he fell down a big hole in the floorboards. Throwing up a big white cloud of dust, black feathers and pigeons fled the area when he hit the bottom floor with a pained winded gasp.

"Marik?!" Bakura called out from somewhere outside the building.

"Here!" Marik coughed out trying to get his air back and pushing himself up. He was covered in cement powder and surrounded by machinery that was covered over by thick layers of dust.

"Marik?!" Bakura got down on his hands and knees looking down the hole that was three floors down and his lover at the bottom. "What happened?" The pale Demon asked.

"The werewolf got away." Marik dusted himself off, coughing a little and waved a hand in front of his face to clear the air a little.

"I see that." Bakura replied, if Marik had of gotten the werewolf then there would be nothing left of it.

"Any of you hurt?" Marik asked as he looked for away up. His left wing ached horribly and hung a little lower then his shoulder and would make it difficult for him to get out of the hole he was in.

"Just my arm." Bakura glanced about the hole. "Nothing Seto can't fix."

"Good." Marik breathed to himself, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to any of them.

"What?!" Bakura called down.

"I said good!" Marik shouted to make sure that Bakura heard him this time. "So, can I get a little help?" He glanced up at Bakura.

* * *

**TBC**

Massive plot set up, though it might not look it but it is, trust me I'm the author (winks). Umm there was something else, oh yeah, as you are aware of the big changes between the House of Motou and Lost Love, well Demons of the Night and Crimson Nights will be the same, so you shouldn't miss out on too much in this re-written version as I'll have the more important points… **Review** please (love and cookies)


	5. Family Ties

The interruptions that happened when I wanted to sit down and work on this story, something would come up or someone wanted me to doing something and today I feel so stretched out, WHERE'S MY FREE TIME GONE?! (sighs) but happy to have this finally posted, though not really sure about it. The plot bunnies hit this chapter big time and my muses have their noses out of joint because it doesn't follow their ideas for the overall story idea… bunny and muse wars all weekend. Shame on me that I had actually forgotten about this fic for a short time, let's not let that one out the bag, it could be contagious … in fact forget I said it. I also have a dilemma see bottom of page/story I need a little help.

The sequel to Lost Love, enjoy.

**Warnings:** Lemon in this chapter (points) I blame you Mystralwind, for pointing my mind in that gutter of Yaoi goodness, lol. Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out….

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING but using the Yugioh characters for my twisted amusement only!!

**Chapter 5: Family Ties.**

* * *

The next day Marik walked down the stairs, dressed in blue jeans and a white sleeveless top with black edging and black boots with his helmet in hand, keys in the other and a black leather jacket over his left arm. He stopped on his way to the kitchen to place his keys and helmet on the small table.

Hearing strange sounds and soft laughing coming from the living room, Marik walked towards the sound and stopped in the threshold and raised an eyebrow at the sight he was met with. Malik was laying on the floor with a pillow tucked under his chest. His large black wings were starched upwards and flapped oddly and lazily in time with the slow swings of his legs as he ate a bowl of breakfast cereal in front of himself while watching the line up of Saturday morning cartoons.

Marik had noticed lately that Malik had truly taken on a few traits of a Human teenager, the only reason he knew this little fact was because Ryou was laying right beside him doing the same thing. Malik laughed at something Ryou said.

Malik laughed louder and rolled onto his back as Ryou got up on his knees and pinned him down with a playful scold on his face. Marik silently watched the two, it was good to see that Ryou seemed okay and not affected by the attack last night, even though their Human had been worried for Bakura's injuries that were healed almost instantly by Seto with no tell tail signs of there ever being such a wound.

Ryou could take things in his stride easily enough just like Bakura could and still deal with his life as though nothing happened. Marik's main concern was, just how much of their Demonic world could Ryou take? Their world was dangerous and life threatening at the best of times and to involve a young Human such as Ryou, again, might not have been the best of ideas… then again, a better watchful eye on Ryou, Malik and Bakura would be the better option. "Babe?!" Marik called refocusing on the two before him; they hesitantly pull out of a passionate kiss to look at him.

"Morning, Marik." Said Ryou with a smile and not moving from his position on Malik. He successfully had the other pinned down under him and held Malik's hands above his head, a small victory for the Human.

"What's up?" Malik turned his head laying somewhat awkwardly on the pillow and floor.

"I'm going for a ride up the coastline, maybe get a bite to eat, wanna come?" Marik just wanted to get away for a bit to think and spend some time with Malik.

"That's a good hour drive, there and back." Malik sounded surprised; Marik's brows furrowed slightly and felt the start of disappointment on going all that way on his own. "Yeah!" Malik moved, lifting his Human off him by the hips easily and sat him back on the floor. "Don't pout, I'll let you pin me later," Malik winked at Ryou as he got to his feet. "Let me dress, I'll be five minutes." Malik said rushing by his Mate and out of the room and up the stairs, since he was only dressed in his boxers.

Ryou shook his head with a smile and picked up the bowls from the floor; while he tossed the cushions back onto the couch and turned off the t.v. "What's up?" Marik placed his arm out against the doorframe effectively blocking Ryou's way.

"What? Nothing," Ryou took a step backwards, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually." Marik said lowering his hand to his side. "I noticed that this is your final year of school and… well, Malik has no idea on what he wants to do."

"He is part Demon Marik; he has all of eternity to work that one out." Ryou pointed out the obvious as he past Marik and walked to the kitchen, Marik followed as Ryou's remark didn't bother him at all, it was true after all.

"That maybe but you… don't." Marik trailed off and it worried him to have thought that Ryou while still very much Human would die in time. Marik shook his head saying, "I just wanted to know what you had planed on doing?"

Ryou paused in what he was doing, maybe now was that time to ask. Ryou placed everything into the sink and turned about leaning against it. "I want to go to collage."

"Another step in your education?" Marik asked thoughtfully, how many years did Humans take to learn what they needed too?

"Well, I want to do more in art and it is my strongest subject so far. My Teacher said I have what it takes and there should be no problem of me getting in and it is something I _really_ want to do."

"What's stopping you?" Marik walked around and lent on the counter off to Ryou's left a little. Ryou once again bit his lip in nervousness and turned away to busy himself with the dishes. "Ryou?" Marik turned him about to face him once again and lifted his chin. "What's stopping you?" He asked again, though this time more firmly.

"Money." Ryou said and Marik incline an eyebrow at the word. "It is expensive and I was looking at taking off a year to work..."

"Why?" Marik asked and then added. "If it is something you want love, we don't mind paying." He gave a shrug and lowered his hand.

Ryou was trying to make the tan Demon understand. "Marik, it is expensive, it's not like paying for high school. It comes into the thousands." Ryou frowned as Marik was giving him a hard look of thought that was borderline confusion.

"I fail to see the point." Marik said tilting his head to the side. "Whatever price they're asking for, we'll just pay it," The tanned Demon said so easily, money wasn't a problem for them… well, their money between Bakura and himself didn't all sit in banks of the Human world, but in antiques, paintings and books and some sat in the Demonic realm.

"I don't want you to just pay it." Ryou sighed heavily looking right at Marik, "I don't want you to feel as though you have to pay for everything I need."

"Why not?" Marik wasn't getting what Ryou wanted; he wanted to go to this collage thing as Malik had said, though worried on asking for the funds. The answer was presented and he was still knocking it back.

"You, Bakura and Malik already do so much for me, you put a roof over my head, a place to sleep, clothes, food and you kept me in school." Marik lent in and placed a chaste lingering kiss to his lips.

"All in the name of love," Marik purred and added, "and I love taking care of you and seeing you happy." The Demon pulled back a little and saw Ryou didn't look that happy and thought on something else to say… "All right, how about this then, you work for the year like you want too and whatever you have at the end you can put towards the expense." Ryou bit his lip, it was so much better then to struggle all the way through collage and having to quit due to no money. "Providing, you don't work that pretty ass of yours off to hard." Marik smirked giving Ryou's behind a light swat and chucking at hearing his Human squeak and blush.

"Whose ass is working to hard?" Bakura walked into the kitchen rubbing at his head, his hair was still messed up from sleep and the long pants rode low on his hips and bare foot.

"Ryou wants to work for money." Marik said, wrapping his arms about his Human still purring.

"What for?" Bakura straddled a chair facing his Mate and lover.

"Collage," Ryou said and Malik froze near the door upon hearing those few words and clutched at his helmet bitting his bottom lip. Marik and Bakura didn't know what collage meant, Malik did, it meant Ryou was leaving them.

"Is it something you want to do?" Bakura asked his Mate an eyebrow raised.

"It is." Ryou nodded his head pulling himself out of Marik's arms and started to move about the kitchen to make a hot tea.

"I don't mind." Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "as long as it's honest and safe with reasonable hours."

"Marik?" Malik said from the doorway.

"Coming," Marik placed a kiss to Ryou's head, who was still making tea and stopped to give Bakura one to his lips on his way out the kitchen.

"You know I have the money to pay for this collage thing," Bakura narrowed his eyes at his small Mate in thought only and said before Ryou could open his mouth. "Is this an independence thing you want to try?"

"No, it's not an independence thing." Ryou said glancing at him then back to the mug in front of him.

"Then what is it?" Bakura searched his Mate for a lead on what he was feeling, and his stomach tightened when he got such a large mix-up of emotions that were surging through his Mate. Bakura voiced his worry. "Do you grow weary of me?" Knowing that being Mated was a very long term commitment and not so easy to get out of… there was the risk of one of the Mated pair dieing or one of them would completely hate the other… though Human and Demon would be far more different, Ryou knew that he could back out any time he wanted too. Bakura had never been insecure before and he still wasn't, he was just… making sure.

"What?" Ryou turned about to face his Mate and approached him with cup in hand, he placed it down onto the table as Bakura stood up on his feet just as Ryou pressed himself against his Mate in a close hug. Bakura buried his face into Ryou's mass of white hair taking in his scent and purring. "I just want to help in paying my way like you all do." Ryou looked up at him and Bakura pulled back a little staring into the other's eyes.

"There is something else bothering you," Bakura pointed out that he knew, leaning down he stole a kiss from his Mate's lips just incase, if they start to argue or Ryou become angry with him, then who knew when he would next taste those lips again.

Ryou didn't want to try and hide this from Bakura, if the Demon found out later it could turn out real ugly, so he told Bakura what he wanted to do. "I worry about my father." Instantly Bakura's purring stopped, his body went rigid and the Demon had gone from cuddling mode to ready to kill anything that moved as he took a step away from Ryou. "He wants to make it up to me and I don't want to push him away."

"Not this _again_, Ryou." Bakura gave an irritated sigh with Ryou's interest with his father. Bakura was certain that if Galen kept on ignoring his son like he had, then he was hoping that Ryou would forget him too… gods be damned it was so much simpler if he could just kill the bastard and be done with it. "He is _not_ a safe person to be around." Bakura said and was now standing with his arms crossed to his chest and an unpleased expression to his other wise handsome face.

"But he is making an effort." Ryou said trying to get Bakura to see reason.

"Not enough of one." Bakura shot back getting all protective, possessive and defensive. "And the Demonic Realm could freeze over before I let you go see him on your own."

That was the problem, Ryou wanted to slap himself for not noticing it before. He moved towards Bakura who was slightly caught off guard as Ryou was now pressed against him in all the right places. Bakura's knees left weak as Ryou ran a hand down his chest and sides. Fingers running over muscles that twitched under Ryou's light touch and stopped at the hem of Bakura's pants while brushing the hollow of Bakura's hip. The Demon lost his breath for a short moment and his hips twitched just a little. "I know you don't like my father." Ryou said softly then bitting his bottom lip as he ran his hand around Bakura's side to his back kneading still bed warm skin.

"But I wish to see him… so," Ryou lent in and in placing a kiss Bakura's chest before grazing his teeth long the pale flesh, then saying. "Come with me and be my protector." Ryou's long fingers just lightly touched Bakura's almost hard member. Ryou knew that Bakura was only upset because he didn't want him and his father alone together.

Bakura's purr got louder, "Oh I'll, _come,_ with you." He suddenly bent down and scooped Ryou up off his feet and into his arms. "You're such a tease." Bakura hissed as Ryou wrapped his arms about Bakura's neck and pressed his lips to the Demon's for a few kisses before begging entrance to his Demon Mate's mouth with nips to his bottom lip.

Ryou raised himself up in Bakura's arms a little to deepen the kiss, the Demon purred in pure pleasure and obligated to any of Ryou's wants as well as his own. What little clothing Ryou had on was being tugged off when the two appeared in the bedroom, throwing Ryou's shirt over his shoulder and pushed Ryou backwards onto the bed and followed on his hands and knees.

Bakura kissed him and ran his palms across the pale skin, delighting in the shivers that surged through Ryou's body. Bakura moved them across the bed a little more, kissing here and there just to hear the sounds of a gasp or a soft moan from his Mate.

Ryou threw his head back onto the mattress and his hands woven in the Demon's hair and gripped lightly at the white locks as Bakura kissed his way down his body and using his long fangs to tease nipples and sensitive flesh of his Human Mate, though careful not to nick his skin.

Bakura rocked his groin against Ryou's, pulling forth another gasp, "don't tease," Ryou pleaded, bucking his hips into Bakura's. Teasing at a time like this was something Malik loved doing if given the chance.

Bakura smirked and already had a predatory look about him. "I like seeing you squirm beneath me." The teasing just added to the Demon's lust as well as Ryou's. Bakura gave into Ryou's wants, spreading Ryou's thighs with his knees while reaching over and taking the jar from the table next to them. He dipped his fingers in and pressed two into his Mate, causing Ryou to grip at the blanket and as he arched his back off the bed with a whimper.

There was no need in telling Ryou to _relax_ as he did it himself, this had taken time and reassurance and with Marik and Malik's help, Ryou was now so much more relaxed and trusted them with his body without any doubt.

Bakura's smirk widened showing of fangs between his lips as he moved his fingers inside his Mate and watched Ryou writhe and pant on the bed before him.

Ryou's body tensed up with the pressure and his on coming orgasm. Bakura chuckled softly as he stopped all movement, making Ryou whimper and move his hips for more contact. "You said no teasing." Ryou panted as Bakura leant down.

"I never said I was." The pale Demon kissed him passionately. Ryou, lost in the Demon's hungry kiss that he didn't even notice his Mate removing his fingers from his body. He did notice however when Bakura pressed his hardened member into him. Bakura groaned and what powers he used to conceal his wings were gone, allowing the large black feathered wings to surface from his back, enjoying in the tight heat encasing him as he thrust all the way in.

"So fucking amazing," Bakura muttered as he fought himself to wait until his Mate was ready. In response Ryou clung to Bakura and rolled his hips and laughed a little when a needy cry escaped Bakura's lips.

"Yes yes, but enough playing." Ryou groaned out, Bakura tangled his fingers in his Mate's hair as Ryou wrapped his legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into his body.

"Ready?" Bakura asked, his lips brushing over Ryou's neck as he pressed himself down more onto his Human. Ryou couldn't answer him so he only nodded his head.

Electricity of pure pleasure raced throughout Ryou's body and cries became louder with Bakura's lips on his heated skin or the thrusts into his body.

Bakura broke the kiss to pull out and slam back into the tight, hot body beneath him. Bakura continued his deep thrusts as Ryou clung to him still nipping and kissing at his Mate's lips, ear, neck and shoulder. Ryou let out a choked cry as he climaxed, spilling it between their stomachs and digging his fingers into Bakura's upper arms. The Demon growled as Ryou's body heat clamped down around him and reached his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside Ryou.

They laid there panting before Bakura found the strength to ease Ryou's grip off him and collapse next to him. "This is always my favorite part of the morning." Bakura said making Ryou laugh while him rolled over towards him for a hug.

"Mine too." Ryou mumbled into his Mate's chest and then wrinkled his nose up saying. "I need a shower." Bakura hummed in agreement though neither made the move for the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Yami sat in shop of his Mate's home glancing over the new boxes that sat on the counter in front of him that the old man had been opening. Yugi's Grandpa had pulled out all kinds of things, from books to games and laid them all onto the counter. The sound of the phone ringing pulled the old Human from his work. "I'll be right back, just don't touch anything." Yugi's grandpa said with a sigh as he walked out of the room.

"As if I would," Yami eyed the items wearily and wondered who in their right mind would find any of this fun or entertaining… and what the hell was that? Yami picked up a stuffed animal with odd ears, soft brown and black fur, a short snout and large eyes, two short arms and legs; it looked like a cross between a cat and a bat.

The air was suddenly filled with the smells of hot sand, leather, grease, a touch of wild flowers and a mix of on coming rain. He glanced up and cried out in fright as Marik and Malik stood a few feet away from him. 'Don't startle me like that?!" Yami yelled at them, making Malik chuckle and Marik smirked in amusement.

"Why so jumpy?" Marik asked holding in his own laugh.

"I'm not_ jumpy_." Yami shot back now irritated and slightly embarrassed as he regained his composer on the stool. "What do you two want?" He knew that Marik would never go out of his way to come all the way over to this side of town for no reason.

"We ran into a little trouble." Malik said over his shoulder as he began to wander about the small shop, looking over all the items for sale. Yami watched him for a moment then turned his attention back into Marik.

"Werewolves," Marik said turning himself around and leaning against the counter watching his Mate.

"Werewolves?" Yami's tone was disbelieving though interested, he asked. "What happened?"

"It attacked us." Marik said, his eyes wandered down Malik's shifting form to the round swell of his ass.

"It looked as though it was after Ryou more than us." Malik said not looking at them as he picked up a finger trap from off the shelf.

Marik turned around and faced Yami. "It was a female." Marik informed him adding. "She also gave me a warning to stay out of the Demon Realm." His tone was deadly serious as was his look. "So I'm asking you, what is going on that warrants a werewolf to attack us and give us a warning to stay out of our Realm?"

"Nothing I can…" Yami trailed off and shifted on his seat a little.

Yami's movement of nervousness didn't go unnoticed by the tanned Demon. "You know something." Marik hissed eyes narrowed at Yami as Malik on the other side of the shop gave an uncharacteristic squeaked when the trap ensnared his fingers and wouldn't let them go.

Yami glanced at Malik then at Marik and the rest of the conversation he spoke out in his Demonic tongue just incase his Mate was lurking about somewhere unseen. '_The only thing I can think of is, my Council is noisy and may have sent someone to find out what I'm up to… but, I don't think that they would be stupid enough to attack any of us.' _Yami lent forward on his elbows resting them on the counter. _'They have been loyal subjects since my mother was queen.'_

Marik sighed as Malik made an impatient sound from behind them, still unable to follow the conversation; he should have payed more attention to Marik's lessons on the Demonic language, but damn it, it was so hard to concentrate having Marik that close to him. Suddenly the trap released his fingers and Malik swiftly placed it back into the shelf and moved away. _'Regardless, it went straight for Ryou first; it bypassed Bakura, just to get to him.'_

"_Are you suggesting that someone is out to get you?" _Yami said thoughtfully, he had so much on his mind already and the last thing he wanted was to play referee to some grudge between them and a pack of Werewolves and all the wars and disputes were done with. This just didn't make any sense to him and he wasn't about to point blame and start another war. _'Marik you have to understand that such creatures are going to take shots at Ryou, Joey even Yugi as potential food, regardless, if they are Mated to a Demon or not.'_

'_Are you listening to me at all?!'_ Marik wanted to slap him, _'Ryou was with Bakura, not on his own somewhere and when we knocked her down, she still took a bite out of Bakura and warned me to stay out of the Demon Realm.'_

'_She warned _you_ Marik, maybe you over looked an old enemy you pissed off.' _Yami said, he wasn't going to blow a small incident or a mistaken identity out of the water, Malik growled to himself the only words he picked up didn't make sense unless they were talking about creampuffs… though the look on his Mate's face and the anger Malik could sense, he knew Marik was pissed beyond words and in turn pissed him off as well.

'_No, but if it had of been Yugi, you would be dragging every possible Demon guard to protect him.' _Marik snarled his eyes turned crimson and said for the first time out loud and that Malik could understand as well as everyone else in the country. "Fuck you Yami!"

Malik lunged forward and snagged the Demon Lord by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward over the counter a little and growled out. "You listen up." Malik pulled him close that their noses almost touched. "If my Mate, Bakura or Ryou get hurt over whatever is happening and you aren't going to lift a damn finger, I'm going to come back here and give you the _'I told you so'_ while I dig your heart out with a spoon, a rusty one!" Malik jerked Yami forward a little. "Got that?"

"Easy Malik," Marik wrapped his arm about Malik's middle and pulled him away from the Demon Lord, the half Demon hesitated in letting Yami go.

"No!" Malik shook his Mate's arms off angrily. "Everything is always fine with him as long as everything is going his way."

"Malik!" Marik warned him not only speaking but with a look as well.

"He doesn't care," Malik pointed at Yami while glaring at Marik. "He didn't give a shit about us after Ryou died, hell I don't think he even knew if we were dead or alive, until we met back up in France."

"Shut him up Marik before I have him locked up." Yami's tone had been a familiar one that Marik had heard just about every time he sentenced an enemy to their death or to be locked away as a prisoner in the castle dungeons.

Marik shot him a look that told the Demon Lord that if he tried it, he wouldn't be standing or breathing again. "Just try it; I'll rip out your damn wings to stuff my pillow." Malik seethed.

"Enough!" Marik snapped at his Mate while stopping him from his foolish thoughts on starting a fight with Yami.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked as he walked into the room looking the three over.

Yami backed up away from the two Demons, Marik raised and crossed his arm to his chest, and Malik was still growling and glaring at Yami. "Sorry Yugi," The Demon Lord was quick to apologise. "Our conversation got out of hand." Yami turned at the sound of Malik snorting and said more so at Malik then Marik. "I'll look into it, all right? Though, I'm not promising anything."

"About time you got off your royal pompous ass and did something." Malik hissed as he walked out of the shop.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked shocked, usually Malik was quite friendly towards everyone he knew.

"He's just a little wired right now." Marik said to Yugi and then looked at Yami. "That was all I was asking for." Marik then turned and walked towards the door and paused as he pulled it open. "Call me if you come up with anything."

"Sure." Yami sighed, watching Marik rushed after Malik, then turned his attention onto his Mate and smiled. "Now, that we're alone." Yami purred stalking towards his Mate for a kiss and a little groping while the old man was busy in another part of the house.

"I can't stay." Yugi said as he placed his hands onto Yami's chest and held him away at arms length. "I have to help my Grandpa."

"I'm sure he can look after himself for a few…" Yami trailed off at the look on Yugi's face. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I have to help him pack, could, could you lock up here." Yugi pulled away towards the door.

"Sure," Yami said though Yugi had already left… well his day was turning out really peachy. The Demon Lord, though feeling like a poorly treated slave with no reward for his already hard days work, got started in locking up the shop.

Soon after, he met up with Yugi and the old man near the front door. Suitcase rested on the floor next to the old man's feet. "You have all the emergency phone numbers and where you can contact me at anytime, on the fridge." Yugi nodded his head as his Grandpa had been adding numbers to that list all afternoon and telling Yugi what they were for. "I have done a far bit of shopping for you and I left you money for anything that you might need while I'm gone." His Grandpa had done enough shopping and cooked enough food to adequately feed the population of the city.

"It's going to be quite without you." Yugi said fiddling with his own fingers and biting his bottom lip.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll do just fine without me." He said to Yugi in a light tone. "Two weeks isn't that long."

Yami was looking forward to having his Mate all to himself and the privacy to do as he pleased and not have the old man walking in on them. Yugi's Grandpa was like a damn chastity belt.

Grandpa gave Yugi a serious look. "I'm trusting you to act responsibly in my absence." He then glanced at Yami saying. "I'm trusting you to keep your hands off my Grandson while I'm gone, god knows you have a hard time going that while I'm here." Yami gave the old man a cool level stare, if only he knew how promiscuous his Grandson could be, well the old man would already be in his grave.

Yugi blushed hotly. "Grandpa I'll be fine."

Yami grinned rather devilishly. "Don't worry Mr. Tadaaki, watching Yugi will be all _my_ pleasure."

"I'm paying you to watch my shop not my Grandson." He said sternly and then looked at Yugi. "I think I'll call this tip off and do it another time." He went to grab his suitcase, when Yugi stopped him.

"Don't Grandpa, Yami is only teasing you." Yugi gave his Mate a half-hearted glare. "I'll be _responsible_, and Yami will watch the shop." Yami snorted and suddenly the sound of a horn beeping from outside could be heard. Yami walked forward taking up the suitcase and opened the front door, carrying it out to the cab for Yugi's Grandpa.

"Yugi, I just worry that you are so intent with your crush on this boy." He said lowly and calmly as possible. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of him."

"I lo… I like Yami a lot." Yugi caught himself on ravelling his true feelings for his Mate in front of his Grandpa. "Please, I'm asking that you give him chance and me to make the right decisions here."

"Alright Yugi, but Mr. Hawkins will be coming over to look in on you." Sugoroku was not happy at all leaving his only Grandson home alone with a deviate for a boyfriend.

"Take care Grandpa and call me as soon as you land." Yugi hugged him tightly for a few moments and stepped back.

"I'll be back soon." He reassured Yugi who had so much trouble in the past being left on his own. Yugi didn't feel half as bad or lonely having his Grandpa leave him; he had Yami to keep him company instead.

Sugoroku approached the cab as Yami and the driver closed the boot, he was about to rejoin his Mate at the door when the old man grabbed his arm and shoved him against the side of the car. "You listen to me." The old man hissed warningly. "If you do anything that'll hurt my Grandson in anyway while I'm gone…" Yugi's Grandpa lent in with such a look that the Demon Lord recoiled just a little in slight fear. "You will not be recognized by either gender when I'm done with you."

"I assure you that Yugi is in great hands, if not I'll gladly hand over my… nether region when you return." Yami flashed him a nervous grin even though he was old and a Human, he still gave off a frighting look when he wanted too. Yami hoped that Yugi would never posses such a look.

"Bye Yugi." Sugoroku suddenly turned with a smile and waved as he got into the cab and it pulled away.

Yami walked back to his Mate and waited a few minutes for the car to be out of sight and well on its way before he turned and scooped his Mate up into his arms and the area was filled with Yugi's light happy laugh as he was spun about. "Which room?" Yami growled playfully as he carried his Mate into the house.

"You are a deviate." Yugi said as the front door was closed and locked.

* * *

Bakura didn't know at what point he had been talked into coming along to the park while his Mate visited or talked with or spent time with his bastard of a father. If Bakura had of been given the choice on what he wanted to do today, he would have spent this day doing much more pleasurable things with Ryou. Bakura turned his dark brown eyes over the stretch of land the city called a park. The endless groups of human offspring were running about with balloons and candy while playing nosily with each other. The offspring's sires or as Ryou had called them _parents_ followed casually if not obediently behind them and more then happy to indulge the demanding, noisy, spoiled barts… Bakura grinned; oh how he loved the Human realm and its endless supple of food.

Bakura glanced over to see his Mate talking with his father. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind even darker sunglasses to block out the bright sun; truthfully Bakura would have been happier to have protectively watched over his Mate from the shadows instead of out in the open, and he was occasionally dragged into a conversation with the bastard Human.

"Would you like a drink, Bakura?" Ryou asked knocking his Mate out of his thoughts and held out a cup of lemonade and ice.

"Thanks," Bakura lent forward and took the cup and drank from it, while Ryou lent against his shoulder. The day was warm and clear, no wonder Marik wanted to go for that bike ride up the coast line, it would have been nicer if they had all gone together.

"I'm going for a refill," Ryou sat up straight and turned facing his Mate. "You want one, Bakura?"

"I'm fine." The Demon said, "But you go ahead."

"Would you like one too?" Ryou asked his father. The older male glanced at Bakura then at his son and nodded yes.

"You want money?" Bakura asked reaching for his pocket.

"Its okay I got it," Ryou said over his shoulder as he was already walking off. Bakura glanced at the older Human and growled baring his fangs when the eye contact lingered a little too long on him.

"I didn't plan this," Galen said to Bakura. "Ryou called me." He wanted to make sure that the creature had the facts right before it planed out his painful and bloodily death.

"Of cause you didn't." Bakura snorted looking away and keeping a watchful eye on his Mate. "Ryou wanted to do this."

"I tried my hardest at keeping my distance like you said." Galen was glancing at the creature across from him every now and then.

"It doesn't matter what I said." Bakura glared at him through the darkness of his sunglasses. "Ryou worries about you."

"Don't know why he would." Galen said his eyes downcast.

"Isn't there some other family member Ryou can fret about, besides you?" Bakura hissed at him then added. "Or are they all like you? A drunken bastard that's all too happy to sell his only son off as a whore." Bakura seethed at him.

"I regret doing that." He murmured and said before the creature could speak up. "There is his mother." Bakura's brows furrowed as he was now interested in why Ryou's mother had been mentioned before.

"What happened to her?" Bakura asked turning in his seat to look at the older Human better.

"She left around the time Ryou turned nine, She stayed in connect for awhile through phone calls, letters and photos." Galen sighed as the pain of living in what his life had become showed at that point in his face and eyes, a deep sorrow Bakura knew all to well, but wouldn't sympathize for the Human. "It all stopped and it seemed that with time Ryou forgot her like she had with us." Galen then said. "I half expected Ryou to run out on me too, but he always stuck around to make sure I was alright, no matter how I treated him." He glanced at Bakura. "I guess it's just his personality that makes him care for others so much."

"That personality was there long before you knew him." Bakura said turning back to watch the happenings within the park. Bakura though that this subject was better left up to Ryou to discuss with them, if he wished for them to know.

"Before I knew him?" Galen said confused on what the creature had meant.

Bakura suddenly stood up from his chair, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end; he was being watched. He turned his now crimson eyes towards his Mate and there standing just beyond the drink and food cart were two werewolves. They stood close together while watching Ryou with such a leer, wearing hooded shirts that looked stained with dirt or blood and hid most of their faces.

Bakura broke out into a run then the two males turned their dark eyes onto him and whispered to each other and seemed a little surprised to see the Demon. Ryou was oblivious to what was going on as he paid for the drinks. "Ryou!" Bakura called out as he pushed by the Human's who were in his way and had gathered about the cart.

Ryou turned with two cups in his hands walking towards him and said. "I would have brought them over to you." Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder watching as the two werewolves turned and walked away. "Is something wrong?" Ryou glanced behind him and hoping to spot what his Mate was looking at.

"Nothings wrong." Bakura said, taking a drink and freeing up one of Ryou's hands, he would have to mention this to Marik and Malik. The werewolves were after something and Bakura had a sinking feeling that it was Ryou they were after. "Let's take a walk." He offered his arm to his Human and started along the path leaving Ryou's father to follow them.

* * *

**TBC**

My dilemma, I'm itching to re-do Falling From Grace, though there would be a hell of a lot of changes and fixing for that story. My Dark World, it feels that I have left a lot out that I wanted to put in or at lest fix the first few chapters. Redoing this story would mean no more updates on My Dark World, so your comments or thoughts are gratefully accepted as I'm at a loss –pulls hair- HELP!! lol and don't forget your comments on this lovely chapter by **Reviewing… **it's the small _'GO'_ button at the bottom there, see it? Press it, it doesn't bit… (love and cookies)


	6. A little Conversation

The sequel to Lost Love, enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!

**Chapter 6: A little Conversation**

* * *

Ryou woke to the sound of the beeping alarm clock, and like every morning he was entangled with legs, arms and wings. An irritated growl came from Marik as he shifted a little on his back and _thump! _The beeping sound from the clock was silenced; Bakura and Malik didn't even _move _at all from the annoying sound, both Demons were still fast asleep. "Damn thing goes off on a Sunday." Marik mumble rolling over and wrapped his arms more tightly about Ryou and pulled him closer.

"It's Monday." Ryou yawned rubbing at his eyes, his muscles were still a little tender from last night's activities with the three Demons and it had left him feeling a little exhausted as it always did. Marik, Bakura and Malik's stamina had left Ryou feeling a little awkward and slightly embarrassed that he had such a hard time keeping up and fighting not to pass out right after, which he ended up doing anyway. Not that the three Demons minded that he had fallen asleep on them... it was something he would have to work on, Ryou thought as he moved Marik's arms and legs then made his move in getting up.

He blushed at finding himself naked and glanced about for something to put on, he took a moment first to stretch his body hearing and feeling joints popping back into place and muscles aching more then they should. Ryou forgetting to cover up as he was only going to take a shower anyway, walked into the joining bathroom of his and Bakura's bedroom. Ryou turned on the shower and waited a moment for the hot water to heat up. That irritating itchiness of his Mated mark called his attention to scratch it; he lightly ran his fingers over the bite mark on his hip.

The mark still looked as though Bakura had just given it to him last night instead of a year ago… Ryou gave into the need and scratched at it and damn it was _almost_ better than sex.

"You shouldn't do that," Bakura said as he wrapped his arms about his Mate and removed his hand from his hip.

"Why doesn't yours annoy you?" Ryou turned around to face him.

"It does," Bakura said letting him go and stepped into the spray of warm water. "Just ignore it." Bakura shrugged tilting his face up into the water and wetting his hair.

"Easier said then done… why couldn't you have marked me somewhere I could at least scratch it in public," Ryou's eyes now glued to Bakura's back watching the small rivers of water run down the Demon's body.

"I did it where no one would see it and ask questions. I could have marked you to something similar as what a Vampire would have." Bakura glanced at his Mate from over his shoulder to see Ryou shuddered at his words; his Mate really didn't like vampires, after what they had done, Bakura didn't blame him. "You're going to make it worse if you keep scratching it." The pale Demon warned him and then he grinned. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Ryou smiled and moved forward to his Mate under the water.

Ryou came out a little while later and had escaped the shower and his Mate with mild groping and kissing, Bakura followed as Ryou was dressing into his school uniform, Marik and Malik were both still sleeping and undisturbed. "Better get Malik up as well." Bakura said as he walked out of the room leaving it up to Ryou to wake them.

Ryou always found waking the two up to be hard at times as Marik and Malik preferred to sleep out the mornings and deal with the afternoons. He walked over to the bed knelt down on it, "Malik, Marik!" Ryou said giving both Demons a light shake by their shoulders.

They groaned and pulled each other closer as if it would help rid them of having to wake up. Ryou rolled his eyes and tried again, "Get up we're going to be late, _again, _Malik." just as Ryou had said that Marik reached up and pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his arms about his Human and snuggled down to return to sleep.

"No, Marik get up." Ryou complained half heartedly he truly enjoyed the closeness when Marik hugged him. The tanned Demon suddenly ran his tongue up Ryou's neck he smirked as his Human blushed. "With what we do with you; I thought you would have nothing left to blush about." Marik purred finding it quite adorable that Ryou after all this time still found something to blush about.

"Yet you always find a way." Ryou smiled as he lent up a little and kissed his lips, groaning when his shirt was tugged up from out of the hem of his pants and a pair of hands kneaded his sides and back before traveling down towards his rear-end. Ryou moved his hands and gripped lightly onto Marik's wrists and stopped him. "Not this morning," Ryou said with a stern voice that only made Marik smile, Ryou got up to his knees and Marik pulled him so he was straddling his waist.

Two hands cupped Ryou's face and turned his head to the left and soft lips met his as a warm body pressed into his side and an even softer purr filled the other wise quiet bedroom. "Morning Ryou." Malik said as he pulled away with a lick of his lips and got off the bed.

"Morning," Ryou sighed with a small little smile and gave a startled squeak as he was moved so suddenly and found himself on his back under the tan Demon. "Why not?" Marik pouted running his hand down Ryou's stomach and into his pants.

"I can't be late, again," Ryou lent up kissing him as he pulled Marik's hand away before anything happened.

"It won't take that long" Marik purred nuzzling into Ryou's neck.

"It always takes longer than you say," Ryou gasped as Marik's hand had found its way into his pants anyway.

"You can't blame a Demon for trying." Marik passionately kissed him that left Ryou breathless and flushed, smirking though unsatisfied Marik let Ryou get up.

BothDemon and Human walked together to the kitchen and could already smell cooking.They entered the room to see Joey at the stove cooking and Malik at his side helping, Seto was at the table reading an old book that looked as if it was about to fall apart. Yami and Yugi sat on the other side of the table engaged in a light and seemingly personal conversation. "This is almost done." Joey called out over his shoulder.

"Ryou, tell Bakura I've taken the book with me." Seto said standing up and placing the book into his bag, which was already filled with other books and papers.

"Sure." Ryou nodded his head watching as Marik left the kitchen with two cups of hot drinks in his hands.

"You're not staying?" Joey asked as he placed a few plates down onto the table while holding a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Some of us have work." Seto aimed that more so at the other Demons within the house, but as usual none of them were listening to him or in ear-shot. "Forget it." He hissed. "I'll see you later at home." and with that Seto was walking out of the room.

"Aren't you hungry?!" Joey called out after him.

"No," Seto called back followed with the final snap of the front door.

"It's not like I poisoned the damn food." Joey sighed; he had hoped that Seto would have spent the morning with him instead of rushing off to his office.

"Don't look so down, Joey." Yami said glancing up at him and it didn't matter how much he loved Yugi, he harbored a small twist of jealousy towards Joey for the way Seto loved the Human and the love was there, if one squinted their eyes and titled their head to the side, it was there and the Healer was definitely in love with Joey no matter how it looked. Yami could never remember Seto spending so much time with him and the little comment slipped out. "Seto treats all his lovers the same."

The room suddenly fell silent, all eyes on Yami and then on Joey as he just stood there, his eyes were hidden behind wild bangs. It didn't matter how hard Joey tried to get Seto to warm up to him nothing seemed to work and everyone around him seemed to know more about his Mate then he did. Joey threw the bowl of scrabbled eggs onto the table, some of the contents hit Yami's clothes, face and his hair.

"I'll see you guys at school." Joey said sounding angry rather then upset and stormed out of the room.

"Is your mouth connected to your brain, at all?" Yugi hissed angrily at Yami as he got up. "I can't believe you said that to him." Yugi shook his head and rushed after his friend.

"You're so brilliant and have such a way with Humans." Malik smirked as he placed more food onto the table; Yami shot him a glare and said nothing as he pulled bits of food from his hair and clothes.

"I'm going to go see if Joey is alright?" Ryou said to Malik as he followed Yugi.

Yami stood up feeling bad for what he had said and felt, after all he had Yugi now and any old thoughts and feeling for Seto shouldn't be anymore, Seto was strictly the Healer and friend… "I'm going too." Yami said getting up to follow the Humans.

"You better apologize before Seto finds out." Malik said then glanced down at all the food on the table… there was no way he was going to eat all this on his own. Malik left the kitchen in search of his Mate and Bakura.

* * *

Marik entered the living room knowing Bakura would be here. The pale Demon preferred to spend his mornings on his own if everyone was gathered in the kitchen. "I got you a tea." Marik said as he sat down beside Bakura on the couch and handed him the cup.

"Thanks." Bakura said taking the cup and a sip, he liked that fact that Marik had never forgotten that he liked tea better than coffee.

"I spoke to Yami about the werewolf attack the other day." Marik placed his feet up onto the coffee table and lent back and relaxed into the couch.

"What did he say?" Bakura's tone was a curious one; Yami wasn't known for his fast actions or getting to the bottom of problems and once he did he was very reliable.

Marik snorted saying, "he said he was going to look into it." Bakura knew that would have been Yami's answer. He suddenly remembered the two werewolves that eyed Ryou off in the park like he was a much needed meal.

"Two werewolves were at the park." Bakura thought it best to bring it up and make Marik aware that the attack the other night might not be a one off thing.

"Werewolves were at the park?" Marik said sounding surprised then asked. "How do you know?"

"Ryou was there spending time with his father…" Bakura slouched lower on the couch and looked as though he was pouting.

"They weren't alone together were they?" Marik growled, not forgetting what that bastard had tried to do.

"No, I went along to make sure that he didn't lay a finger on Ryou." Bakura growled in pure frustration. "Why the fuck can't I kill him?"

"Ryou wants him around." Marik said, his eyes on the dark hot liquid in his cup that rested on his lap. "So it's best to leave the Human alone."

"Just like I did with your father?" Bakura glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"That was different." Marik said meeting Bakura's eyes with a level stare. "But if it's not…" He left his words hanging. Marik admitted to being too weak with his horrid father and had been unable to stop him or even kill him. Marik may have looked to be the strongest in strength and powers, he also had his weak points as well and where he was weak, Bakura was at his strongest and always backed him up no matter what.

"Yes, I can take care of him; I would love to take care of him." Bakura mumbled and the two fell silent for a few minutes before the pale Demon spoke up again. "I have a feeling that these werewolves might be after Ryou."

"We can't lock him away until this blows over." Marik said and glanced up as Malik walked into the room.

"Malik come join us." Bakura called him over and made room for the half Demon to sit between them. Bakura gave a better detailed explanation about the park incident and what had happened, even right down to Marik and Bakura's thoughts and worries.

"So you want to keep Ryou under lock and key? Personally I don't think he'll like that too much." Malik said after hearing everything they had to say and he too was starting to think that someone was after Ryou.

"No we aren't going to lock him up." Marik chuckled along with Bakura.

"We want you to keep a really good eye on him for us while you're at school." Bakura said. "Just until we're sure."

"I already keep both good eyes on Ryou as well as my hands…" Malik pushed aside his light joking and asked seriously. "You think someone might be after Ryou?" Malik asked glancing from Marik to Bakura a little worried.

"Can't say just yet," Bakura said as Marik stood up. "It might be nothing but a hungry Werewolf looking for anything that moved or was an easy target." He added.

"It would have to have been staving to attack you and Ryou like that." Marik said, though he was worried and wanted to know what was going on, it was times like this where they brainstormed on thoughts and theories with his lover and Mate that he liked the most.

Malik was silent biting his lip in thought and considered all past enemies that had it in for them, but only one came to mind and he glanced up at Marik. "You don't think…"

"What?" Bakura and Marik asked when Malik didn't continue what he was saying.

"Nothing," Malik shook his head brushing what he had said off. "Our breakfast is getting cold."

"You think what?" Marik stopped him from leaving by gently grabbing onto his arms and Malik glanced away, eyes downcast onto the carpeted floor. "Malik, no thoughts or questions are stupid ones, you know this." Marik said sternly.

"My Sister," It had come out as a whisper and Marik jerked a little then glanced at Bakura. He hadn't thought on that possibility and the look Bakura was giving him, Marik knew he hadn't either. "Do you think she might be trying to kill him again?"

Bakura got up to his feet while saying. "She's gone Malik; we haven't seen or heard from her in over a year." He placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "For all we know she could be dead."

"She isn't dead." Malik said, he knew better and wouldn't believe anybody telling him other wise unless they carried her dead body with them as proof. "She just vanished from our basement." Malik randomly pointed to emphasize his words. "She's out there, right now! Free of all things… she could even succeed this time."

"C'mon Malik." Marik said lifting his chin up. "Your sister isn't the kind of Witch to sit back and let everything happen; you know how much she loves to see Bakura and me pissed off." Marik caressed his cheek with his thumb to calm him down. Malik always got a little worked up when talking about his Sister, her disappearance left them on guard all the time in case she came at them from nowhere.

"You'll see that all this worrying will be for nothing." Bakura said wrapping his arms about Malik.

"Can I get in on that too?" Ryou asked from the doorway.

Bakura lifted his head with a smirk and with a slight sharp jerk of his head he gestured for his Mate to join them. Ryou smiled as he walked over to them and was engulfed in the hug.

After a good few moments Ryou spoke up. "As much as I love this… breakfast is ready and getting cold."

"I'm starving." Malik pulled back as did Marik and the two walked out of the room together.

Bakura's smirk widened and he chuckled at his Mate. "What?" Ryou asked glancing down at himself to see what Bakura found amusing.

"Here," Bakura reached in and buttoned up a few buttons that were open in the middle and a few in the wrong holds bunching up the white shirt.

Ryou groaned with embarrassment that he had been around everybody and they had seen the mess his shirt was in, no thanks to Marik. "Next time just make sure you put your clothes on properly." Bakura gave his Mate a knowing wink.

"It wasn't like that." Ryou blurted out as Bakura turned and walked out of the room.

"Sure it wasn't." He said over his shoulder teasing his Mate.

"Marik didn't even get to second base!" Ryou rushed after him.

The small group of four sat down at the table, Yugi, Joey and Yami didn't return and the food was left up to them to eat. A much lighter conversation struck up then the one they had before, which helped put the Demons at ease a little.

Ryou on his second pancake paused while putting it into his mouth when he glanced at the clock, remembering he needed to speak with a teacher about a paper before class. "I'm going to be late," Ryou jumped up gathering up his plate and glass.

Marik thinking it wasn't such a good idea for Ryou to go on his own spoke up. "I'll take you," Marik stood up as well as he glanced at Malik, who wasn't even ready to leave the house just yet.

"It's okay I can walk or jog." Ryou said turning away from the counter after having placed his dishes in the sink and wiped his hands. "You should finish your breakfast." Ryou said as Marik walked out of the room.

"Just like you skipping out on a meal, _again._" Malik said as Ryou rushed from the room to only come back a few minutes later with his backpack over his shoulder.

"I really have to go." Ryou said to Malik while he cupped Bakura's face in both his hands and kissed his Mate soundly on the lips and whispered. "Stay out of trouble."

"Not promising anything." Bakura mumbled as Ryou turned from him to leave.

Malik blocked Ryou's path and held up a slice of toast to his Humans mouth saying. "I can't have you starving on us," Ryou sighed as he took the toast with his mouth and mumbled out a goodbye as he lent into Malik, who kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" Marik asked dressed with helmets and keys in hand, Ryou nodded his head and followed Marik from the house.

* * *

Marik revved the engine of his motorbike as he slowly pulled into the school car pack, teens, parents and Teachers all moved out of the way. Marik parked the bike between two cars and cut off the engine. Ryou slid off the seat, balancing himself by placing his hands on Marik's shoulders. Once on his feet Ryou removed the helmet and handed it back to the Demon with a smile. "Thanks Marik."

"Don't mention it." Marik got off his bike while he hooked Ryou's helmet on the back, taking off his own and giving his head a slight shake. "A minute, Ryou?" Marik asked before his Human could walk off.

"Sure." Ryou frowned and walked back to him, stopping about a foot from the Demon.

"I want you to stay close to Malik while you're at school." Marik said, glancing about there were a few Humans about and more were arriving by the minute. "If you can't be with Malik, just don't go wondering off on your own."

"What is going on?" Ryou took a small step forward giving Marik a suspicious look, wondering what his beloved Demons were up to. Ryou didn't mind staying close to Malik through out the day; in fact he quiet enjoyed it, in an odd way of Malik's comments that would have him blushing and wanting to hide, or Malik's grouping hands that would have him squeak and _again_ be blushing. Malik would just chuckle to himself while walking off only to come back later and do it all over again like some game in seeing how far Malik could get in tormenting him.

Marik lent forward and gripped Ryou's hips in both hands and pulled him forward a step. "Just a safety precaution is all."

"The werewolf attack?" Ryou asked with a title of his head.

"Yeah, they have been spotted hanging about." Marik didn't want to worry Ryou or make him paranoid; he wanted Ryou to be aware all the same. Marik though wanted to find out something that had been worrying him. "How have you been after that attack?"

"Fine, they are after all an over sized dog with an attitude problem, right?" Ryou raised an eyebrow with a soft smile… he had been shaken up at first and had been worried over Bakura's injury, by the next morning he was fine along with everyone else.

"It's not only that. Ryou, we aren't just dealing with werewolves and their random attacks… we have enemies that would stop at nothing to get to us by hurting you." Marik frowned at him and Ryou saw the flicker of worry and almost sadness within the Demon from his own thoughts. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Marik shook off what he was saying.

"Marik," Ryou cut him off and cupped his face leaning in more, looking up at him. "I wouldn't have Mated with Bakura and accepted Malik and you if I didn't know the risks." Ryou added more softly staring into Marik's dark lavender eyes. "I do hold conversations with Bakura; it's not all about sex." Ryou lent in and kissed the Demon on the lips, pulling slightly back he added. "So please don't worry, I'll stay close to Malik as much as possible."

"All this can be stressful after some time and I have seen Humans crack under the pressure of our world and it isn't pretty." Marik said but was silenced again when soft lips met his, making him melt and purr and then pout as Ryou pulled back again.

"If I get stressed I'll tell you right away, all right?" Marik agreed and was rather happy to hear that Ryou didn't want to hide under his bed in fear at the first sign of danger, and yet it might be the safest place for him.

"Fine," Marik heaved a sigh and received another kiss from his Human.

"I have to go my love." Ryou ran his hand through Marik's hair once before turning and walking away, Marik pulled him back against him and kissed him passionately, all Marik's thoughts and worries flitted away when Ryou parted his lips and the kiss was deepened even more. Marik pulled him even closer to his body while purring and Ryou's groan had Marik wishing they were somewhere else where he could take things further.

"Whoring yourself out again Ryou?" Came Honda's voice from behind them.

Marik growled in irritation when Ryou pulled his lips away from him and their embrace ended. "Your jealousy is getting old along with the name calling and not to mention irritating… and can't you see that I'm busy?" Ryou said sternly and turning a little to see the other better.

Marik smirked a little, that would have been something Bakura or even Malik and himself would have said. "I do see you trying to fuck him on school grounds." Honda was now leaning on someone's car glaring at Ryou and Marik from over its roof. "I think you should keep it behind closed doors before you end up with a whole year of detention."

"I wouldn't have those two weeks of detention if you weren't so hell bent in wanting something you'll never have." Ryou narrowed his eyes and felt his blood boil in anger.

"What?" Marik reached up and turned Ryou's face to look at him. "You got two weeks of detention because of him?!"

"He got two weeks of detention because of you," Honda snapped at Marik, the Demon shot Honda such a glare that the Human teen recoiled a little from the car.

"Ryou, what happened?" Marik asked turning his attention back to his Human.

"Ryou got detention for making-out with freaks like you in the library." Honda said before Ryou could speak up.

"You're dead!" Marik growled and had every intention of fulfilling his words by killing the teen right here in the car park.

"He isn't worth it." Ryou said blocking Marik's way with his own body and held him back, not that Ryou could really stop the Demon if he really wanted Honda dead. "Bates is just being a jerk and I have dealt with Teachers like him before." Marik was by no means content on hearing some Teacher out to get his Human.

"The only one that's not worth it is the cheap whore that you keep in your bed every night" Honda sneered, hating the fact that Marik was so freely able to touch Ryou in any way he wanted.

"You're dead Human," Marik seethed, he moved around Ryou and the car, Honda gasped and tried to make an escape before Marik could get to him, the back of his shirt was snagged and he gagged as the Demon pulled him back and slammed him against the car's side. "I love stupidity in Humans like you; I'll have no guilt in killing you."

"You can't! Everyone will see." Honda glanced about for anyone who might be watching, but found no heads turned their way.

"Marik don't," Ryou said not wanting him to get into trouble over the likes of Honda.

"Who said anything about me killing you right now?" Marik gave a pleased smirk at his own idea in placing a little fear in the Human and hoping he'll back off in harassing Ryou. Honda just about shrieked when Marik pulled his head back by the hair exposing his neck.

Ryou groaned and glanced about to make sure no one was watching as he didn't think he could help Marik explain himself out of this one. "No Honda, killing someone like you would be too fast… what I have planned for you, goes beyond something as pointless as slaughtering you." Marik hissed in his ear with that he ran a hand through his hair. Marik could hear the Human's racing heart and the smell of fear. "And the most interesting thing would be." Marik jerked Honda's head up and he was now looking into pools of dark crimson, his eyes darted down to see sharp fangs between lips, the Demon hissed out. "You'll never hear or see me coming."

"Let me go!" Honda cried out and struggled with Marik to get free. Ryou saw a few heads turned their way for a second, but their attention went back to what they were doing.

"Marik let him go," Ryou said worriedly, "Before this attracts the wrong attention." He turned at hearing the sound of a motorbike and saw Bakura and Malik, who pulled in next to him soon after.

Marik let out a savage growl and roughly jerked Honda back into place and effectively pinned him back against the car. His eyes flicked up when Bakura cut the engine and Malik slipped off from the back, "What are you doing, Marik?" Bakura asked as he too got off the bike and removed his helmet.

"Just having a friendly conversation here with Honda," Marik's smirk widened.

"Looks like it." Bakura said walking over. "Just what did Honda do to get the privilege of holding such a conversation with you?"

"Oh you know, the usual, a snide comment here and there, harassing our Ryou, pissing me off." Marik's grip tightened when Honda again tried to pull away from them.

"Human!" Bakura said sternly, "that's a dangerous combination."

"Bakura don't encourage him." Malik said with a slight frown watching Marik to make sure his Mate wasn't furious enough to kill the Human where he stood.

"All playing aside," Marik got Honda's attention again by giving him a shake. "Leave Ryou alone or I'll be forced to do some really _unpleasant_ things to you."

"It won't be unpleasant for us though." Bakura's grin matched Marik's.

"Malik," Ryou gave him a pleading look, he knew Honda wouldn't take the warnings and after Marik and Bakura were gone, Honda would do everything in his powers to make Ryou's school life a living hell.

Before Malik could say anything Yami and Yugi walked by, "morning." Yami said with a nod of his head and eyes turned on Honda for a moment.

Marik released Honda almost instantly who stumbled away, "You'll pay for that!" He spat out and then clumsily fell over his own feet. Marik and Bakura said nothing as they watched the Human practically run for his life and just as he reached the doors Bates stepped out looking the grounds over.

"You two better go." Ryou walked up to them and kissed both Marik and Bakura on the cheek before walking away, Malik followed him and reassuring his Mate and Bakura that he would keep a close eye on Ryou.

* * *

A little later that morning Yami sat on his throne in the great hall of the Demonic Realm, his three Council members stood before him.

Yami raised an eyebrow, he had walked with Yugi to school and had been on his way back when a massager literally came out from nowhere announcing Yami's Council wished to speak with him… so now Yami sat here to listen to what they had to say, after all it was his job to still tend to the needs of his race.

"Well." Ella said with a rather unhappy look. "We received news that you, my Lord… have Mated."

Yami hid his grin and thought to have a little fun with them. "So you were spying on me?!" He growled at them and the three took a step back and bowed at the waist.

"No my Lord." Hawk and Touya were quick not to anger their Lord further and looked ready to drop to their knees and start groveling.

"My Lord." Ella was the only one that didn't take the step back or bow; she kept her head up and gave Yami a level stare. "You don't understand, you are marked as a Mate and there for have caused a problem for us."

Yami set aside his tormenting the Council for now. "What problem?"

"A Mate was chosen for you, by your Mother before her passing." Ella shifted on her feet. "It was written that when you Mated that you would take place as our king."

"Fair enough that my Mother picked my Mate; she had her reason for doing so as I was at the time…"

"Very young, my Lord."

"Thank you Touya," Yami said keeping his crimson eyes on Ella. "I was young and wasn't interested in ruling the Realm. However, that has all changed, I have indeed Mated and I'm marked."

"My Lord, I'm truly happy to hear such news, but the Mate chosen for you was meant to end the ravage feedings and guide them in other potential resources of food. To refuse a Mating with the Vampire Lord's daughter could bring about another war if they so wish it."

"I'll send word of apology in person and offer whatever help we can give them." Ella looked ready to speak up again, Yami said. "I will not break off my Mated bond and leave my Mate… I refuse to." Yami growled at them, they knew all too well that he could only have one Mate. "So by all means find other ways to help the Vampire Lord and his daughter."

"My Lord," Ella said through clutched teeth her patients just about gone. "Then your Mate must be here to take part in the ceremony of becoming your queen and be announced to the Demon Realm on who she is at the Gathering." Yami smirked to himself in having to explain to them that Yugi was male and explain to Yugi that they wanted to make him queen. "Where all Demons and…"

"Where all Demons and their Mates and Slaves are taken down on record," Yami cut in over her. "But a Gathering hasn't happened in well over two years."

"That is why one is being held." Ella spoke up again, "It has been too long and the reconstruction of the castle is coming along nicely and should be ready within the month… and might I inquire the family name of your new Mate? So I can send words of welcome."

Yami frowned and the small conversation with Marik and Malik about the werewolf attacks came to mind and thought it best not to mention anything about his Mate until he was sure it was safe too… he didn't trust his own Council. "You'll have it soon enough." Yami said.

"My Lord," Ella again spoke up. "Preparations need to be made for your Mate, suitable bedchambers must to be found and dress fittings for proper attire and she must sit in with important meetings with Lord's from all different Realms." Ella knew she was pushing him, but a name would help the assassination of the Mates along more quickly and Yami would be far more controllable in mourning for his Mate.

"First off, my Mate will be staying in my bedchambers and don't worry about the dress fittings." Yami held in his laugh at the thought of seeing Yugi in a dress. "My Mate is well spoken and I see no troubles with the meetings."

"The Gathering takes place within a month from now." Hawk said still in his bow position.

"My Lord." Ella once again spoke up. "What of your personal guards? Preparations for their Mates have to be made also."

"Everything will be taken care of on the day," Yami nodded, it would give him time to speak with Yugi, even though he was having a hard enough time telling him that he was about to become king of a Realm and the pressure Yugi would be under as well.

"My Lord." Came a hiss from behind the Council, all eyes landed on two small children of pale brown hair, pale skin and wide green eyes, dressed in tight white clothing. "We wish to speak with you." The twins straightened up.

"Yes of course." Yami stood up and gestured with a wave of his hand, "Come forward," Yami then turned to his Council. "You can take your leave." The two identical children moved forward.

"My Lord." Ella spoke up ignoring the order given. "Is there hope in meeting your Mate before the Gathering? And are you going to take place as our king?"

"Ella, you are trying my patience." Yami growled at her. "You'll meet my Mate in due time." She didn't look pleased and was about to speak up again. "Leave!" Yami growled at her. Ella hesitated in following the order she glared at him before turning on her heels and walked from the great hall.

* * *

**TBC**

There was going to be so much more to this chapter but it would have taken the page count way up. I have about half of the next chapter so it won't be to long between updates… **Review** it makes me happy (Love and Cookies.)


	7. Hurt and Missing

I'm just editing a few misspelled words that I missed in posting this up, so this isn't an actual update, but one will be coming your way soon.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 7: Hurt and Missing**

* * *

Ryou pushed open the door to the house and stepped inside. "I'm home!" He called out heading for the stairs and walking along the hallway to the end room. Ryou pushed open the door. "Bakura?" He dropped his new backpack by the door and kicked off his shoes with a sigh as their bedroom was empty.

Ryou unbuckled his pants and pulled his top off, stopping for a moment and then kicked his pants off and changed into lose jeans and tee-shirt, grabbed a few text books and headed downstairs. "Hello!?" Ryou called out as he walked into the kitchen and found this room empty as well. He was more so after Malik as the half Demon had been a no show at detention and had seemed to vanish right when classes had ended for the day, it left Ryou a little worried if Malik was alright.

Ryou walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a drink and then walked to the living room, stopping on his way to lock the front door. He stood in front of door looking the stairs over and listening to the silence of the house and for the first time since moving in, he found it creepy. Shaking his mind free of such thoughts, Ryou walked into the living room and settled himself down on the couch for a little t.v and study until someone came home.

The hours rolled by and Ryou became tired and was fighting to keep his eyes open, the text book slipped from Ryou's hands onto his chest as he started to nod off, his day and studying took so much out of him.

_He faintly heard the chime of the old clock in the entrance hall and couldn't bring himself to care and blocked out the sound. "I thought I would find you here." Came the half Demon's voice._

"_Malik?" Ryou gave his head a little shake and rubbed at one eye while glancing over towards the doorway. "I think I fell asleep. I was looking for you, where did you…" Ryou stopped as Malik stepped out of the shadows of the living room doorway, his clothing was covered in a dark wet substance._

"_I had a few problems I had to eradicate." He placed his hand behind his back and pulled something out and held it up, Ryou couldn't quiet see what it was and watched as it dripped on the carpet and looked to be the same substance as what was on Malik's clothing. "He didn't even see it coming." Malik then threw it at Ryou; it hit his chest hard with a wet thick sound and rolled onto his lap. "But you would want it, sentimental value and all that."_

_Ryou shaky placed his hands onto it… was that hair? He turned it about and he went cold as he held Marik's severed head in his hands, his eyes were torn out and his month was stitched closed. "NO!" Ryou cried as he dropped the head and stood up backing away from it. _Marik's dead_, was all that went through Ryou's mind, he numbly glanced up._

"_What?" Malik grinned. "They're love tokens." He moved so fast and pinned Ryou to the wall, the half Demon stared at the other with an insane and excited gleam to his crimson eyes. Ryou couldn't tear his eyes away from Malik, seeing his fangs, lips, chin, neck and chest stained with blood. Tears started to cascaded down Ryou's cheeks as words failed him. "They won't get in the way again."_

_They? Ryou's mind scrambled for a second. "Bakura?" He choked on the word._

"_Oh yeah," Malik mumbled happily as he pulled something from his pocket and held it out, it was still moving as the Demon clutched it tightly in his hands and held it up at eye level. "I saved you Bakura's heart."_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ryou yelled at him, he was so confused it didn't make sense, Bakura wasn't dead it was imposable…_

_As if reading his mind Malik spoke up. "What? Did you think I spent a few years in the Hollow for nothing?" Malik purred as he pressed himself against his Human, placing his hand that clutched the heart against the wall, it made a squishy wet sound in Ryou's right ear and it tore a sob from the Human. Malik lent in to kiss him breathing out. "One last taste of your Mate's blood before you join him."_

"NO!" Ryou cried out and moved knocking the text book from his chest and he rolled and fell from the couch, hitting the side of his head on the coffee table on his way to the floor. Ignoring the sharp pain that throbbed in his head and the warmth that started to ran down the side of his head, Ryou scrambled to his feet and looked around, the t.v was still doing, the room was as it had been, no blood, no head, no heart, no Malik, the clocked chimed from in the hallway.

Ryou wiped the tears from his face, his hand shaking as he did so… had it been a dream? Ryou jumped at the _thud_ sound from somewhere in the house. Not wanting to find out if it had been a dream or not, Ryou fled the house and ran down the driveway.

Unaware that he was being watched by three werewolves, they had followed him and had placed a small spell on him to hopefully draw him out of the house and it had worked better than they thought. It worked; he's out of the house." The first hissed with deep growl.

"He'll take us to the others." The second hissed, followed by the sounds of bones breaking and reforming, skin ripping and fur growing, then with a howl the three Werewolves shot out of the bushes that were growing outside the boundary of the mansion and followed the Human.

* * *

Joey wasn't at all surprised to find his apartment empty late that evening; the sun was down, the street lights were on. He changed out of his uniform and made himself something to eat. He walked to the living room and flopped down onto the couch, taking up the remote and flipped through the channels. He would be in bed fast asleep by the time Seto would get home from his office… maybe he should just head over to the mansion for a little company with Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik. Joey really didn't feel like hanging with Yugi and Yami the self-centered, know it all Demon.

Joey glanced at his food and didn't feel much like eating it now; the front door opened and he glanced over the back of the couch and was surprised so see Seto walk in. "You're home early?" Joey said looking the tall Demon over for a moment, his heart leapt at seeing the other and his stomach felt as though it was filled with butterflies, he turned about to face the t.v, and couldn't help the small smile.

"Power shut down and not a damn thing I can do about it." Seto growled as he partly undressed himself of his jacket, tie and shoes by the front door. "The city is placing in a block of office buildings across the street." Seto gathered everything in his arms and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. "They cut into the power cables and had to shut everything down in a ten black radius." Seto's voice was a little muffled, but Joey heard it all.

"Bummer for you, huh," Joey flipped the channels again and felt quite happy to have his Mate home with him to spend a little time together.

"It'll be working by morning." Seto said as he sat down next to his Mate, he rested his arm along the back of the couch and behind Joey's head and his other hand supported his head and rubbed at his temple to rid himself of an oncoming headache. Joey pulled one knee up to his chest.

Seto glanced over at his Mate for a moment and how he was sitting, slightly huddled to himself with enough gap between them to fit four more people. There was something he was doing and it was something that Joey always said it was when they were like this. Time, sharing time, time spending, playtime?… Whatever the word was it escaped him, but he knew that his Mate shouldn't be sitting on the other side of the couch on his own. "Joey." Seto said smoothly.

"What?" Joey looked at him. "I'm not do'in nothin'!" He eyed the Demon up and down suspiciously before it hit him. "Oh, was that your left-overs from last night?" Joey glanced at his food on the small coffee table in front of them.

"Joey," Seto said again with a slight smirk, he wanted his Mate's closeness and attention. He was giving Joey the opportunity to come to him and make the first moves.

Joey anxiously bit on his lip and turned his attention onto the t.v, he hadn't had the chance to talk to Seto about his mother coming to see his Sister; in all honestly he had good reasons to be worried about Seto's reaction… was that why Seto was giving him funny looks and saying his name? Joey turned his head and glanced at Seto once again.

Seto raised an eyebrow, Joey shifted nervously in his spot. The Demon Healer paid for all of Serenity's medical needs, even though she was in the care of other Demon Healers. It was an expense that Joey couldn't pay for on his own and thanks to all the good work of said Demon Healers, his Sister was now socially fit to be around other people with ongoing treatment. Seto also paid for all of Joey's needs without questions or probing into his personal life.

The Demon moved forwards, a few movements from Seto and a yelp from Joey and his Human was on his back under him. "Seto?!" Joey swallowed hard as the Healer laid on him, nuzzling into his neck; Joey was still and had yet to respond.

Seto purred closing his eyes and sighed, Joey felt every muscle in the Demon's body loosen up as he relaxed, even to the point that his large black wings unfolded from his back to lay over the back of the couch and on the floor next to them… was Seto purring?.. Seto never purred, it was something he looked down on, said only love sick fledglings did such things to show their affections towards another and he was too old for such immature things.

Joey on the other hand smiled and wrapped his arms about Seto's shoulders. He moved his hands down and ran them softly through the black satin of fathers and warmth for a while.

The even puffs of breath washed over his neck and his Mate was completely limp and comfortable. "Seto?" Joey called softly thinking that the said Healer had fallen asleep on him.

A very soft almost inaudible _'hmm'_ came from his Demon and nothing else. Joey bit his lip not really wanting to disturb him as Seto look exhausted when he walked in through the door.

"I was thinking about you today." Joey moved his hand up and ran it through Seto's hair, his eyes on the ceiling. That same sound came of _'hmm' _from the Demon. "Well thinking about a lot of stuff and I kinda…" There was no other way to say it and Joey didn't know how much longer he had to tell Seto about his Mother. "I need to talk to you." As soon as those words left Joey's mouth, Seto sat up in one swift move, his wings folding to his body but were very much visible still.

Seto placed his full attention on his Human with a calm but firm look. That was not one of his favorite lines to hear from anyone at any time. "About?" He said calmly, it was about damn time, Joey was so wound up about something that he was about to snap. Seto could feel it and it had been driving him crazy while trying to work out and dropping hints here and there for Joey to tell him what was bothering him… he guessed that it hadn't worked and should have taken a more blunt approach towards the Human.

"My… umm… it's really nothing big and it is kinda important. Two maybe three days max." Joey stopped his ramblings as Seto gave him an irritated growl and the purring was gone and most likely never to be heard coming from Seto again.

"What's important that's going to take two to three days?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously as Joey moved closer to him.

"My…" Joey bit his lip once again and looked away, everything that he had been feeling before was now replaced with that anxious feeling. Seto's eyes narrowed feather watching every movement Joey made.

"My Mother is coming soon to see Serenity. She's flying over as soon as she can and could be here at any time." Seto growled as he got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. "I knew you were stressing over something, just when were you going to tell me?" Seto snapped angrily as he got himself a drink. Joey got up off the couch and walked to the counter watching the Demon and to continue their conversation.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would be like this." Joey rested one knee onto the stool and lent on his elbows onto the counter.

"How am I meant to be?" Seto used that tone that Joey had come so accustom to. "She left you, placed all the blame on you for what happened and kicked you out of the only home you had. So don't expect an apology from me if I'm a little," Seto finished his sentence with a few not so pleasant words in his Demonic language.

Joey winced a little and said when Seto stopped his little rant. "I can't stop her from seeing Serenity regardless of what she had done." Joey shot back knowing full well what his mother had said and done to him in the past.

Seto couldn't stop her from taking Joey with her when the time came for her to leave… The question was would Joey willingly leave with her? That bitch of a Human had been the cause of Joey trying to commit suicide and would she bring all that out again in his Human? "Joey, even if your mother showed up, have you forgotten just where your Sister is." Seto slammed his cup down onto the counter in front of the Human.

"I know where my Sister is and… well I thought that you and I could…"

"Get her out for a few days, are you insane?" Seto growled at him.

"They did say she was socially fit to be around people." Joey shot back.

"Socially fit with medication and under the watchful eye of a Healer." Seto threw back at him, nothing uncommon about the arguments they had from time to time.

"You're a Healer couldn't you…" Joey started.

Seto cut in angrily. "I'm not watching your Sister so that woman can feel accomplished as a Mother."

"So you wouldn't even do it for me if I asked you?" Joey narrowed his eyes a little, disbelieving his Mate's attitude.

"Not even." Seto hissed.

"Seto, this is my family."

"It's such a terrific one too." The Healer said sarcastically.

Joey knew right then that Seto wasn't going to give in, Seto never gave in once he had his mind made up about something. "You're a stubborn ass jerk!" Joey threw at him. "My mom is coming to visit whether you like it or not, so suck it up!" He was tired of Seto's attitude along with everyone else in their small group.

"Fine." Seto seethed, his anger taking over, his eyes turned crimson and his fangs lengthened, Joey didn't falter under the stare of the Demon. "Pick your damn Mother over your own Mate, see if I care." He hissed low and deep and vanished from the room.

Joey mumbled under his breath as he walked to the door and put his shoes on and left the apartment, heading for Yugi's place for better company.

* * *

Bakura stepped out of the shadows wiping the blood from his lips; his victim lay unconscious and unseen. He started to make his way home, he had been out late enough, his hunger was satisfied and he missed his Mate. Suddenly Bakura had a weight on his back, legs wrapped about his hips and arms wrapped about his neck loosely. "Have you seen my Mate?" Malik purred while taking a nibble of Bakura's earlobe.

"Marik was around here somewhere." Bakura groaned as Malik moved to nibble on his neck and stopped placing his chin onto the pale Demon's shoulder. "Where's Ryou?" He asked.

"Oh I got hungry and then had to fill-in the student nurse on why I was bringing in an unconscious kid." Malik sighed.

"Malik, you didn't answer me." Bakura raised an eyebrow though Malik couldn't see it.

"Oh right," Malik sighed a little, "I didn't feel like going back to class." Bakura felt the half Demon's hug tighten a little. "You know all that knowledge stuff is hard to keep onto, one minute they talking about one thing and the next they're on about something else and it goes on all bloody week." Malik snuggled into Bakura the best he could. "I know Ryou's going to be disappointed in me if I don't pass and I'm doing the best I can and I'm worried he's going to think of me as stupid." Bakura walked around a group of Human's, his hands were behind his back and under Malik to help keep his balance as he walked. "You remember Marik trying to teach me the Demonic language how bad I was at it, but the lessons were fantastic and Marik was even better." Malik let out a small chuckle.

Bakura stopped at the curb of the road and glanced about for cars before crossing it. "Malik, you still didn't…"

"But Ryou isn't Marik and I really don't want to disappoint him and tell him I'm only really going to school with him, is so I can spend time with him." Malik heaved a sigh. "Is that bad of me?" He groaned and nuzzled his face into Bakura's neck. "Ryou's going to be mad at me and we'll be sleeping separately and he won't even talk to me, I can see it."

"Malik you're over reacting." Bakura said keeping his eyes on where he was walking.

"But Ryou's so smart about this school stuff, he always has his nose in those books and he is helping me on nearly every class I have."

"Malik… Where is Ryou at this current moment?" Bakura was hoping that Malik hadn't left his Mate on his own with everything that had been happening.

"He's at home; I followed him there this afternoon." Malik's voice was a little muffled. "I don't feel up to being around…"

"Hey." Marik said as he stepped out of the shadows, his wings vanishing from sight. "Just a thought, we should pick up dinner before going home, a small treat for Ryou and I beat he is starving."

"Sounds good," Bakura said as Malik slid off his back and onto his feet. "I'll go home and make sure he doesn't eat before you get there."

"Want to order with me, Malik?" Marik asked holding out his arm, Malik nodded and took the arm and the two turned around and head back the way Bakura had come from.

Bakura walked the few blocks and found himself in the area of the city that was well known for its drinking holes, naked dancing girls or boys and where sex was a sure thing with no attachments, if you had the cash.

It was the blast of a car horn and startled cries that got Bakura attention of some guy trying to cross the street and had fallen over. The pale Demon was about to walk on, not really caring if the Human lived or died, until he saw the man's face. Bakura inwardly cursed all known gods as he watched the car and the man having troubles getting up.

Before he knew it, Bakura leapt over the safety railing on the footpath and dashed across the road and without stopping he snagged the guy by the back of his shirt and pulled him onto the footpath out of the way of the car.

"Thank, thank you!" He mumbled wriggling about on the ground before finding his feet and standing rather shakily at that. He turned about and blinked a few times and took a step up towards the Demon. "Baku… Bakura, right?" Galen said with a drunken smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bakura seethed at him and took a threatening step forward, forcing the drunk Human to back up and fall on his ass, a few people laughed as they walked on by.

"Hav… having, having a, a few, little drin…drinks." He stumbled to his feet once again and straightened up his jacket. "What is, what's it to you?"

"My ass a few little drinks, you can barely speak." Bakura scoffed and he was kicking himself for not letting him get hit by the car, Ryou wouldn't be that upset for long, would he?

"Speechish is, is, isn't import-ant." He fell to the ground again.

Bakura growled as he reached down and pulled Ryou's father roughly to his feet. "Switch on that feeble mind of yours for a second." Galen nodded his head and looked ready to pass out. "You are going to go home and sleep this off. If you wish to continue seeing Ryou, you're going to get your sorry ass to the first AA meeting you can find or so help me I will kill you… I will kill you and leave your body for the dogs of this Realm to eat, regardless of what the consciences will be between me and Ryou."

"Ryou lef-left me, me for you!" Galen growled and stumbling on his feet a little.

"I can see why." Bakura hissed, there was no way this guy would make it a few steps without falling flat on his face, let alone walking all the way home. Bakura couldn't ignore on how happy Ryou had been a few days ago while he spent time with his father.

"He left me… and, and you're no, not even, you may look, look a little Human, but your, not, not and... you stole him from me…" Bakura couldn't take anymore of this Human's pointless rambling, _Whack!_ And Galen stood there for a moment, confused on what had happened and why his face hurt so suddenly and then… he fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

Bakura rubbed his knuckles for a second then bent down and picked up the now unconscious Human and slung him over his shoulder. It didn't matter how much Bakura loathed this Human and wanted him dead, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing his Mate upset or sad for losing this sorry excuse for a Human.

Bakura soon after appeared in the living room of Human's apartment, the place was a mess like it had been a year ago when Marik, Malik and himself showed up to save Ryou. Bakura shrugged his shoulder and the Human just fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "This is the last time I do anything like this for Ryou." Bakura watched him a moment. "Next time, I'll leave you for dead." The pale Demon vanished from the apartment.

* * *

"I have lint, twenty bucks, a decaying body, two Vampires, my motorbike, one Bakura, a condom and a coffin in my bag." Marik grinned as he and his Mate landed at the front door of the mansion, Marik pushed open the door, their meal hung from his hand in a small bag.

"I have lint, twenty bucks, a decaying body, two Vampires, my motorbike, one Bakura, a condom, a coffin… and blood?" Malik stopped as soon as he walked into the house behind Marik.

"Blood, okay..." Marik raised an eyebrow. "I have lint, twenty…"

"No, blood, can't you smell it?" Malik said as he rushed to the stares ending their small game and ran up them. "Ryou!" He called out looking through all the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Marik placed their hot food down onto the small table in the entrance hall and took in a deep breath smelling the air and what Malik could smell.

Marik followed the scent of blood to the living room where it was stronger. "Here Malik!" Marik called out as he glanced over the room, Ryou's text books lay on the coffee table and one lay on the floor open… no sign of a struggle and the protection spell was still in place over the house.

"You found him?" Malik rushed to his side looking the room over.

"Bakura should be here." Marik turned his head glancing back at the entrance hall.

Malik walked forward picking up the text book from the floor, a very small drop of blood sat on the paper, Malik wiped at it with his finger and placed it into his month, his eyes flashed crimson and his gums tingled as his fangs lengthened at the taste of the blood, Malik stood there for a moment and turned to Marik with gasp. "It's Ryou's."

The front door opened, "Oh food!" Came Bakura's voice, Marik and Malik walked out of the living room to see the pale Demon pick up the bag of hot food, then he stopped and turned around to asked before a word or greeting could be spoken. "I smell blood, why do I smell blood?" Bakura's now crimson eyes scanned over both his lover's bodies for injuries, not seeing any he asked. "Where's Ryou?"

"He isn't with you?" Marik asked concerned that something had happened.

"No, I just got in." Bakura said his tone of voice lowered watching as Malik rushed to the phone and picked it up and dialed in Yugi's number, he wait and no one picked up, Malik hung up and dialed in Joey's number and wait, the same thing happened, no picked up.

"No one's answering the phone." Malik bit his lip, Bakura didn't care what happened in the house, he just wanted to find his Mate.

"Where is my Mate?" Bakura growled now worried.

"Ryou isn't here and the blood you smell is his." Malik said gnawing his lip once again.

Bakura's voice rose with frustration and concern. "So Ryou is hurt and no one knows where he is?"

Malik made a small sound and asked. "Ryou's not really hurt, because there wasn't that much blood, right?"

"He's bleeding Malik!" Bakura half snapped and Malik growled back.

"Are you blaming me?!" Malik hissed taking a step forward. "Because I can tell you right now that I…"

"Alright… just calm down," Marik said cutting in and moving Bakura so he was out sight of Malik and effectively stopped anything that they might say and regret later. "Let's not panic until we have something to panic about." Marik said both his hands were gripped onto Bakura's upper arms and kneaded the hard muscle. The pale Demon nodded his head agreeing, Marik glanced at Malik who nodded his head as well. "Okay, we know Ryou's hurt himself and he's not here… I'll go to Joey's and see if he is there," Marik said, knowing the Humans liked to hang out together at one of the houses, Marik just hoped that if something had of happened that Ryou went straight to one of his friends.

"We'll go to Yugi's, meet us there in fifteen." Bakura said glancing at Malik as the half Demon took his hand and with that the three Demons vanished from the house.

* * *

**TBC**

The next update should be along every soon,** Review **(love and cookies)


	8. Dog Attack!

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 8: Dog Attack!**

******************************************

Ryou panted for breath while he knocked on Yugi's door and waited, bending over with his hands braced on his knees for a moment to get his breath back; he placed a hand to the side of his forehead to still feel the sticky wetness and the sharp pain that came with the touch making him hiss. Suddenly a cat screeched and Ryou jumped turning about to see the cat knock over a garbage can as it dashed madly away into the night. "Who is it?" Came Yugi's voice through the door.

"It's me Yugi." Ryou felt relieved as the front light was turned on and the door opened. "I'm sorry it's kinda late." He said once he saw Yugi peeking through the crack of the door to be sure.

Yugi pushed the door open and stepped out, "What happened?" He asked seeing the state of his friend and noticed he was also shaking. "Come inside." Yugi grabbed his arm and Ryou let himself be pulled into the house. "Come to the kitchen and sit down, I'll grab the first-aid from the bathroom." He pulled Ryou to the kitchen and sat him down, then rushed from the room.

Yugi came rushing back in a few minutes later and he got to work on cleaning up the wound and blood on Ryou's head. "Bakura, he didn't you know or Marik… " Yugi couldn't say it; Yami had told him a few things here and there about Bakura, Marik and Malik. Yugi had to wonder if they were on the rough side with Ryou, though he had yet to see it.

"Hit me?!" Ryou jerked back giving him a disbelieving and angry look, not once had Bakura been aggressive towards him, sure Bakura had gotten angry at him a few times through small arguments which ended in Bakura walking away spitting out curses in his Demonic language.

"Well! I'm sorry they are Demons after all," Yugi went back to cleaning the wound, a concentrated frown on his face as he worked on the wound.

"You still don't fully trust them." Ryou sighed, knowing Yugi had issues with them; it had all been Yami's doing and not being upfront with his friend on what he was, then dropped the bombshell on his poor short friend that he was the Lord of Demons and they were Mated unknowingly to Yugi and a damn big shock when he had found out....

"What happened?" Yugi asked, ignoring Ryou's comment.

"I'm not sure; I was at home studying and watching t.v and the next thing I knew…" Yugi pulled his hand away as Ryou leant forward placing his face into his hands. "It felt so real, I didn't know what to do or think." Ryou started to cough, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Maybe you should go see Seto; I'll walk there with you." Yugi suggested walking to the counter and he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and handed it to Ryou.

Ryou nodded in thanks and took long big gulps of the water until it was all gone and coughed a few more times before gasping out. "I'm fine… my head just hurts."

Yugi sat down next to him feeling a little lost on what to say or do. "You don't look fine to me; you're so shaken up, what happened?" Before Ryou could say anything there was a knock at Yugi's door. "I'll be back." Yugi said standing and leaving the room.

Ryou sat there for a few moments and got up and walked to the front door on hearing Joey's voice. "Do you mind if I hang a bit, Seto's kinda pissed at me." Joey turned his head. "Hey Ryou, whoa, what happened to you?"

"Hit on the head," Ryou placed his fingers against his wound. He wasn't going to say that a bad dream had spooked him and he ran here like a girl looking for comfort.

"When Seto shows up he'll heal it for you." Joey frowned as he glanced about. "Where's Bakura?" He knew that the pale Demon would be somewhere keeping an eye on his injured Mate, as Malik and Marik would be licking Ryou's wounds for him, relatively speaking.

"Haven't seen him since this morning," Ryou said wishing his Mate was here. The sounds of glass breaking had the three Humans jump in fright and immediately glance about wondering where it had come from.

"What was that?" Joey asked taking a step forward and eyed the dark hallway that lead to the shop and where he thought the sound had come from.

"It sounds like it came from the shop." Ryou glanced at Yugi at sound of more glass breaking.

"A break in?" Joey asked wondering if the three of them could take the guy down and make him wish that he had never broken into this house.

"Don't know." Yugi backed up and headed for the phone in the living room, Ryou and Joey followed him and just as Yugi picked up the phone and pressed a few numbers, the lights in the house turned off and the dial tone went silent.

"Is it a power out or did they cut the power?" Joey asked and he couldn't see anything but for bits of light that shone through the windows from the moon outside and streetlight across the road.

"I don't know, but we should get out of here, like now." Yugi said walking out of the living room rather slowly due to not being able to see and with Ryou and Joey using him as a guide.

The three Humans froze on hearing a low savage growl within the darkness of the hallway. "What is that?" Joey asked as he was grabbed onto by Ryou and pulled towards the front door.

Yugi ripped open the door and Ryou stepped out only to come to an abrupt holt and Joey and Yugi bumped into him. "Guys we are so screwed." Joey mumbled as they watched a large dog like creature stalk towards them, teeth bared and dripping saliva, heckles raised and its eyes glimmered in the low lighting with hunger and excitement.

Joey grabbed onto Ryou and Yugi and pulled them back into the house. "Where's Yami?" Ryou asked hoping the Demon Lord had only ducked out for a short time and would turn up at any moment.

"Not here." Yugi said as they slammed the door and locked it then backed up as the werewolf threw itself at the door and pounded on it to get in.

"My night is _so_ looking up." Came a voice from behind them, Yugi, Joey and Ryou turned their attention away from the door trying to locate where the owner of the voice was. They had forgotten the one that was already in the house. "All three Mates right here in the one place and Human too." Ryou glanced at the door as the pounding on it stopped. "Which one of you is the Demon Lord's Mate?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Yugi shot back. "Get out of my house before I call the…" The deep laughter cut in over Yugi's voice.

"Humans calling Humans to help fight the big bad wolf," He growled not letting them see him just yet, he had to see who belonged to who.

"I'm guessing the pretty one with the white hair belongs to the Demon Lord." Ryou, Joey and Yugi whipped around to see the tall dark figure move in the living room towards them. How had they missed that?

"I say the white haired one belongs to the Healer." Yugi turned around to face the hallway still not seeing who was speaking.

"What do you want?" Joey asked them with an irritated snap, glancing from living room to hallway.

"I say that one belongs to Bakura." The one in the living room said referring to Joey with a chuckle in his voice. "So, the short one belongs to the Healer." The three Humans jumped with startled yelps as the pounding on the door started again.

"Don't be scared… your Mates sent us to get you?" The three Humans didn't believe him. The area was filled with sickening sounds of bones snapping and popping with the sound of clothing ripping with pained whimpers and before they knew it, the one in the living room lunged at them; Joey pulled Yugi towards the stairs as the one in the hallway came at them as well.

Ryou a little slower to move ended up being pinned to the wall by the front door, he whimpered and his vision blurred when the back of his head hit the wall with some force. A clawed hand held him under his jaw and there was a hand in his hair that held his head rather tightly and against the wall so he couldn't move. The tall werewolf in Human form lent in, sniffing and snuffing in Ryou's hair and neck and then licked Ryou up the cheek with a purr. "No, you belong to Bakura." Ryou's heart pounded in his chest.

"If you know Bakura then it would be wise to take your hands off me," Ryou mumbled out due to the claw digging onto his jaw and cheeks.

"Your Mate will be putty in my hands when he finds _you_ turned inside out." The werewolf lent back just slightly. Ryou wrapped his arm about the other's arm and placed his hand to the other's shoulder and threw his weight and slammed the guy into the front door and the man slid to the floor with a grunt and completely taken off guard.

Ryou backed up and wasn't sure where to go, he turned about when the werewolf on the stairs turned about with a savage growl and changed his mind in chasing after Joey and Yugi and charged after Ryou, coming down the stairs in a leap.

Ryou yelped as he tried to run into the living room, the werewolf misjudged and hit the doorframe as Ryou jumped over him, stumbled a little on his feet, regained his balance and rushed up the stairs taking two at a time. "Yugi! Joey!" Ryou called out hoping he wasn't alone.

"Here!" Yugi called out from the guest room door that once had been Ryou's bedroom. He ran inside the room and instantly helped Yugi and Joey brace the door with a chair.

"We have to get out of here and back to the mansion." Ryou said backing up as did Yugi and Joey.

"It's too far." Joey shook his head.

"But it's the only place we'll be safe until our Mates make a show and besides they can't enter the grounds." Ryou reminded him.

The door gave a violent shudder and looked to give in under both werewolves pounding on it. "They're playing with us?" Yugi gasped as his back hit the wall, he knew they were so much stronger and were able to just walk through that door as if it wasn't even there.

"Well I'm not waiting to see what they'll do to us once they get in here." Ryou opened the window and crawled onto the small ledge. "We are on our own." Ryou said turning to help his friends out the window.

Once out Joey was making his way down the side of the house, using the gutter and anything else he could grip on to, he gasped as his hand and foot slipped and within seconds, Joey hit the ground.

"Joey!" Ryou hissed as he and Yugi followed him down using what they could to get them to the ground more safely. The two fell to the ground at the last few feet.

"Are you alright, Joey?" Yugi asked scrambling to his feet and rushing over to his friend.

Joey coughed to get his air back after having it knocked out from. "Yeah," He groaned he tried to sit up using his arms and a cry escaped his mouth, "no, I think I broke my leg."

"We'll get it fixed once we are out of here." Ryou reassured him walking over and helping Yugi to get Joey up on his feet. The sound of glass and wood breaking above them as the werewolf came crashed through the small window, it yelped as it fell to the ground a few feet away from them.

"You are becoming quite troublesome." The werewolf in Human form growled as he leapt down from the broken window, landing on his feet and walked towards them. Ryou backed up and tripped over, his hand landing on something cool and solid. "So much for your friends," He growled and Ryou quickly glanced about and indeed Joey and Yugi were gone.

Ryou felt the object in his hands and wondered if Joey had dropped it or Yugi and he was thankful to have it either way. Ryou got to his feet and flicked out the blade pointing it at the werewolf. "My Mate told me about you werewolves, you're cowards, you fight in numbers and attack everything weaker then you." Ryou trembled; the other was taller, faster and so much stronger than him.

"Foolish boy!" He barked with laughter. "I don't care how much training you had Human, you can't take down something like me." He moved forward, Ryou lunged forward and slashed a deep cut across the other's chest, the werewolf in Human form jumped back with a yelp as his new wound burned painfully.

"Sliver!?" He growled angrily and glancing away from his blood covered hand near his chest at Ryou with narrowed eyes. He moved so fast that Ryou didn't see and he was hit in the chest and thrown to the floor knocking the air out of him. Ryou glanced up with wide eyes as he was met with a snout full of razor sharp teeth and fur, the other had changed.

Ryou grabbed the other about the neck as the werewolf brought his snapping jaws down, just missing Ryou's face by inches and its claws scratched at his sides. Suddenly the werewolf stopped all movement, its eyes glazed over and it turned back into its Human form and before it could fall on him, the werewolf was pulled off him, by Seto.

Ryou watched as the Healer pulled his dagger from the side of its head and with a swift strike of the blade, Seto removed the werewolf's head. The tall Healer walked over to Ryou and knelt down. "Are you alright? Were you bitten?"

"I'm fine, no bites." Ryou said, Seto reached out a hand and brushed Ryou's hair from his face and saw the cut and bruising on his forehead, it was a minor injury.

"Where's Joey?" Seto growled he picked up on his Mate's scent.

"Joey and Yugi ran and there are two more." Ryou said, gasping when Seto pulled him to his feet and wrapped an arm about him and with gust of wind from his wings the Healer and Ryou were in the air.

Just a few houses over the two werewolves had cornered Yugi and Joey who had a fence to their right and brick wall of a garage at their backs and a werewolf to their left and one in front of them. "Do you think Ryou fared better than us?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not going to beg those mangy mutts for my life." Joey hissed, the one to their left charged in and grabbed hold of Yugi and pulled him away by his leg. "Yugi!" Joey cried out and the one in front of him lunged in.

Joey fell backwards with a pained yelp at having put his weight on his left leg, his vision was filled with black feathers and dark fur as werewolf and Demon rolled on the ground, both fighting for the upper hand to kill the other. "Seto?" Joey watched numbed and not sure what to think.

Ryou pushed himself up to his hands and knees from where Seto had let him go, rock clutched in hand, he threw it, hitting the werewolf in the head and effectively getting its attention from Yugi. "Oh crap," Ryou backed up as the wolf stalked over Yugi who whimpered and pulled himself into a ball on the grassy ground. Ryou ran with the beast charging after him like an angry bull.

Ryou suddenly ran into someone and arms engulfed him, he glanced up to find himself in his lover's arms, "Malik," Ryou breathed out relieved and glanced back and saw Bakura, his back was to them and his large black wings were spread, the werewolf didn't stop and tackled Bakura to the ground.

Marik dropped from the dark sky so fast, dagger drawn and held above his head, the werewolf snapped his head up and then leapt over Bakura with a growl and ran off into the night at full speed.

Bakura gasped as he scuffled backwards and spread his thighs just in time as Marik landed hard in a kneeling position and had driven his dagger almost to the hilt in the ground, too close for Bakura's liking. "Damn it Marik a little warning!" He snapped eyeing the weapon to be sure that it missed.

"The dog was faster than I thought." Marik mumbled and stood pulling his dagger from the ground and giving Bakura a hand to stand up while glancing over to see Ryou safely in Malik's arms. "I knew you would have moved." Marik said giving him a small smirk.

Seto snarled bearing his fangs as the werewolf bared his and both growled like savage animals. The wolf bit down hard on Seto's arm and shook its head violently; tearing flesh from the Healer's arm, Seto hit it with his hand having dropped his dagger somewhere. The werewolf let go of Seto's arm and jerk its head and latched onto the Demon's neck. "SETO!" Joey yelled out as the Healer let out pained cry as fangs of the werewolf snapped deeper into soft flash.

"Let go." Marik hissed having placed his dagger at the base of the werewolf's head, one move and Marik could server its spine and drive his blade into its head. The werewolf growled and removed its teeth from Seto's neck, its eyes landed on Joey and it shot forward. "Damn it!" Marik growled and lunged after it with a flap of his wings.

Bakura tackled it stopping it a few feet from Joey, "No!" Marik called out as Bakura had no other choice and snapped its neck with a sharp twist and the werewolf fell limply over the pale Demon.

Bakura kicked it off him and stood up, "There is the one that go away." He reminded Marik, and then glanced about. "Where's Ryou?" Before Bakura could move Ryou threw his arms about him in a hug.

"Bakura," Ryou mumbled into his chest and so relieved to see him.

"Are you alright?" Bakura wrapped his arms about his Mate and he felt Ryou nod his head. "Were you bitten?"

"No," Ryou said looking up at him and Bakura frowned seeing the small wound on his Mate's forehead. "But Joey and Yugi are hurt."

"Alright," Bakura stepped away and walked over towards Yugi, the small Human had yet to move from his balled up position on the ground. "Yugi?!" Bakura nudged his shoulder with his foot.

"My leg?" Yugi uncurled himself with a cry, his leg was torn up and bleeding from the knee down, the leg of his pants was torn up and his shoe was missing. "It really hurts?" Yugi held his leg just above the knee and he could still feel the claws and teeth ripping at him.

"It's okay, it can be fixed." Bakura said frowning as he crouched down and started to inspect the Human's leg.

"Seto!" Joey called out and was having trouble getting to his feet; Malik was suddenly at his side and offered his help to the Human, Joey gladly took it. "Get me over to Seto." He asked.

"Stop moving!" Marik growled as he had his hands wrapped tightly about the Healer's neck like he was going to strangle him, trying to slow the bleeding down as much as he could, but his hands weren't doing a very good job of it, blood and a large amount of it still oozed through Marik's fingers. Seto squirmed trying to pray the tan Demon's hands from his neck as the pain became too much and breathing was getting harder by the second.

"Can't he self heal?" Ryou asked falling to his knees beside them seeing if Marik needed any help, Seto tried to answer but all that came out of his mouth was blood and his movements slowed and were sluggish and held no strength.

"Not a werewolf bite," Marik said looking his lover over saying, "Take off your shirt." Ryou was about to retort that this wasn't the time for a little foreplay. "It'll help stop the bleeding." Marik said not wanting to remove his hands, Ryou nodded his head and pulled off his shirt and held it out for the tan Demon to take. "No," Marik shook his head, "I'm going to move one hand at time and I want you to wrap the shirt about his neck as fast, firmly and carefully as you can." Ryou followed Marik's instructions and the shirt was soon wrapped about Seto's neck and Marik hands were in place once again, the Healer was now unconscious and barely breathing.

"Seto." Joey fell clumsily beside them with help from Malik. "Is he going to be alright?" He dared not touch his Mate in fear of hurting him in some away.

"Don't know, but if we don't get him to a Healer, he'll die." Marik glanced up at Bakura and saw Yugi being carried by the pale Demon, "I have to take Seto now." Marik said.

"Go, we'll catch up." Bakura replied as he called for Ryou, who got to his feet and walked around Seto and to Bakura's side.

Marik's eyes turned crimson, his wings unfolded from his back and within a blink of an eye he and Seto were gone.

Bakura glanced at Malik, "Are you okay with Joey?" Malik nodded his head and got a grip on the said Human. The small group vanished from the area leaving the dead werewolves behind.

********************************************************

Marik appeared on the floor in what looked like a Human hospital. "Sorry Seto," he whispered knowing the travel here would inflict some pain on the healer, but there was no response from the unconscious Seto.

Suddenly and without word Marik and Seto were flocked by Healers and he was pushed aside as they gathered Seto up onto a stretcher and pushed him down the hallway while throwing orders about to each other. Malik and Joey appeared, "Did they say anything?" Joey asked worriedly leaning completely on the half Demon.

"Give them a little time." Malik said, Joey didn't think he could wait to know if Seto would be alright. He felt so guilty about having the fight with his Mate and then getting hurt in saving them.

Another five Healers approached them with a stretcher and a wheel chair and placed Joey into the wheel chair and Bakura placed Yugi on the stretcher and they were both taken away down the hallway and into different rooms.

Ryou bit his lip and was about to ask Bakura if his friends would be alright in the care of Demon Healers other then Seto, when someone spoke up from behind him, "Would you mind following me, please?" Ryou turned about to find a vampire Healer standing before him.

"… Umm." Ryou took a step back and bumped into Bakura, not really wanting to go with the Vampire or be alone with him.

"Don't worry, I only wish to give you a check up, werewolf attacks on Humans are a very serious matter and that wound on your forehead looks rather painful." He said, Malik frowned as he approached Ryou and Bakura.

Bakura was about to speak up, when Malik spoke up first, "I'll go with you," he said taking Ryou's hand in his_._

"Very well, follow me," The vampire Healer said and started to walk down the hallway_, _even with Malik with him Ryou was still reluctant to follow the vampire down the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder at his Mate before walking and half being pulled into one of the many rooms.

"I'll show you were you can wait and clean up." The last Healer said, Marik glanced down at his hands that were stained with Seto's blood. The Healer guided the two Demons to a small waiting area and left them.

Marik found a small bench with a sink and started to clean his hands as Bakura lent against the wall beside him with a sigh. "I know." Marik mumbled knowing just what Bakura was thinking and the tone of his sigh, that Ryou could have been seriously injured or worse, killed. "We got there in time," Marik said as Ryou was just getting looked over by a Healer down the hallway.

"I would like to know what's going on," Bakura growled, he still had that feeling that this was something more than just random attacks, the tan Demon said nothing. "Marik someone has to know something." Someone always knew something in their world and only one person came to Marik's mind, but it was a matter of if she would answer his call.

"We'll just have to wait and see if Yami comes up with something," there was no way Marik was going to tell Bakura on who he planned to see and find his answers.

"Oh fuck, Yami!" Bakura pushed off the wall. "We have to find Yami before he sees that mess and sends out an all Demon Hunt for his Mate."

"We also need to get rid of the bodies before sunup." Marik bend down and washed his face and not that worried on Yami finding the house half ruined, with dead werewolves laying about and a missing Mate. "Yami could use a little scare its health for him." Marik grinned a little.

************************************************************

**TBC**

YAY! An update, I have been so tied up with this writers-meltdown that I thought I would never get this chapter up, anyway, **Review**…(Love and Cookies)


	9. Werewolves and Alcohol

I'm super fast this week with updates, yay me… enjoy the read.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 9: Werewolves and Alcohol**

**************************

The room was dimly lit; it held a large wooden desk, which had cracks and marks from aging, book shelves lined most of the wall behind him, they were over packed with scrolls, books and parchments. A fire burned in the hearth casting its soft glow over the room. Yami sighed and placed his book down and rubbed at his eyes while glancing at the clock and sighed again, his Mate would be asleep about now. He would rather be at home with Yugi and since the old man was out of town Yami was really looking forward to having his Mate all to himself… but once again something always got in his way of spending that time with his Mate. He was glad that Yugi understood about him still having to for fill his duties as a Lord and ruler of a Realm.

Yami had a chill run up his spine and a wave of nervousness washed of him and he was suddenly worried about Yugi. "My Lord?" Ella said walking into the chamber with her arms full of books and scrolls. "I found all the books to the…" She trailed off at seeing the look on her Lord's face. "Is something wrong my Lord?"

"No," Yami shook his head. "Just place the books here," he pointed to the corner of his desk.

Suddenly his chamber door banged open, "Yami!" Malik called to him and swiftly crossed the room; his wings were out from his recent flight to the Demon castle, a small stone pendant hung from a chain and was clutched in his hand that had opened the portal to the Demonic Realm for him. The pendant was a Ryou's gift to Bakura.

"Malik?" Yami stood up and his worry for Yugi increased tenfold.

Ella was suddenly in Malik's path and she struck him to the ground with a burst of energy to the hit, "You insolent half breed," She hissed, then pointed at Yami. "Address the Lord accordingly, you worthless…"

"Ella!" Yami snapped at her, Malik growled rubbing his cheek and the soon to be bruise, he got to his feet again. "Get out!" He ordered her.

"My Lord if you let one insolent and worthless half breed to speak to you in such away, then everyone will be doing it."

"Fine, lock Malik in the dungeons," Yami gave the order as if it was nothing.

"What?" Malik hissed glancing at the only female Council member, then at Yami.

Ella grinned in her small triumph. "And while you're at it Ella, you can lock yourself down there as well." Yami hissed at her, crimson eyes narrowed.

"My Lord?" She looked and sounded confused, she hadn't done anything wrong but shown the worthless half breed how to respect others of higher rank.

"What is good for one is good for another," Yami raised an eyebrow watching as she shifted on her feet looking at Malik then at him. "I'm done with these books and you, leave now I wish to return to the Human Realm."

"My Lord," Ella bowed at the waist and turned on her heels and left the chamber without any hesitation and not wanting to be sent to the dungeons with the half breed.

"I'm sorry Malik," Yami apologized, "She gets out of hand."

"I haven't been called worthless in awhile," He growled, hurt more by her words then anything else. He lowered his hand from his cheek and now he remembered on why he hated the Demonic Realm. "It doesn't matter right now, there was an attack…"

Yami cut in, "say no names." He wanted to know everything right now but he couldn't. "These walls have ears." Yami warned him, Malik nodded his head and continued with what he was saying.

"Two of our Mates were hurt, Seto's and yours… Seto was more badly wounded."

"My Mate and Seto?" Yami urged him to speak up.

"Don't know about Seto, but your Mate's leg was injured and has gotten treatment." Malik shifted on his feet wanting to go home, he hated being here without his Mate.

"What were they attacked by?" Yami growled, he was trembling with rage and whatever they were he was willing right now to wipe them out completely, place them up as an example that no one harmed his Mate and got away with it.

"Werewolves," Malik replayed, Yami turned and pulled a long rope behind his desk, and though it was silent it would call his Council to him. A few moments later Ella walked in followed Touya and Hawk.

"My Lord?" The three said bowing before Yami and waited for him to speak.

"I want every werewolf tagged, numbered and where they are and how many are in the Human Realm." Yami saw them twitch and glance up at him; even Malik gave him a look as if the Demon Lord had gone insane.

"My Lord, there are too many werewolves to…"

"I want to know what they had for breakfast right down to the names of their victims."

"Yami you're asking the impossible," Malik shook his head. "One werewolf escaped us; he or she is the one responsible for injuring Seto and maybe leading the attack." Malik knew they didn't need the whole werewolf race coming down on them and starting a war that might not ever end… werewolves held grudges forever and were so easily upset.

Yami growled in his displeasure knowing Malik was right; he only needed to find one of them. "Fine, Malik take four trackers with you to the Human Realm and show them where the attack happened." Malik knew that Marik and Bakura were better trackers then anyone else in this Realm. "I want the werewolf before me by the end week. Ella," She paled a little and glanced up again, the Demon Lord was in a right mood. "You, I'm holding responsible for this search, you have a week and I want it alive for questioning. Failing to do so will result in each of you being punished." He seethed at them.

"My Lord," The three bowed again and swiftly left the chamber, Yami glanced at Malik.

"Take me to my Mate," Yami threw another order, Malik sighed and approached him placing a hand on his shoulder and with that they vanished.

**************************

Ryou sat in the small waiting area, Bakura had been reluctant in leaving him here even though the Healer's House was a sanctuary for all and no harm would befall on his Human Mate, it didn't ease Bakura at all. "How much longer are they going to be?" Yugi sighed from next to him; his leg was healed and only ached a little, it didn't console him at all and he was still shaken up by the attack… he wanted Yami, he wanted to be reassured that this wouldn't happen again, that his life wouldn't be endangered again.

"Don't know," Ryou bit his lip, it had been a few hours since they were brought here and Seto was taken away to be healed. Joey was quiet and hadn't said much at all. Ryou and Yugi knew that he worried for his Mate and wanted some news on how Seto was doing.

A familiar Witch just happened to walk by with clipboards in her arms, "Anzu?!" Joey shot up to his feet and Ryou followed; the Witch in training stopped and glanced at them.

"Hi guys," She greeted happily and was happy to see them, "What are you three doing here?" It was rather late for visiting and he had brought Ryou and Yugi with him, which confused her a little.

"We were attacked by werewolves," Ryou openly told her.

"Oh my," She gasped looking them over for any signs of visible injuries. "No one was hurt to bad I hope," There would be no other reason on why they would be here together as Joey and Seto always came on their own to see Serenity.

"Just Seto," Ryou said glancing at his watch that read a little past one am. "We have been here since eight."

"Can you find out what is going on for me, please?" Joey was just about begging her and close to tears again.

"Sure," Anzu gave him sympathetic look knowing it had to be hard on Joey not knowing what or how his Mate was doing. Just this week alone, she had witnessed two Demons and three Vampires die and leaving behind Mates to mourn over their loss. It was something she never wanted to see any of her friends go through. She placed down the clipboards onto a large desk, "Wait here," she walked away down the hallway and into the room where they had taken Seto.

Joey was once again wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing and biting on his thumb nail. "Look," Ryou said stepping in Joey's path making him stop while he pointed down the hallway. Joey glanced over and saw the healers leave the room followed by Anzu.

Two of the Healers approached them with Anzu still following to listen in. "Which one of you is Seto's slave, pet or Mate?" Asked the tall female, with dark hair and even darker eyes, she had a cold and stern air about her, much like what Seto did.

"I'm Seto's Mate," Joey spoke up and stepped forward. "How is he?"

"Human, Mated to a Demon," She seemed to scoff at him in disgust and seemed a little put off on saying anything more to him.

"What of it, Demon?!" Joey growled back emphasizing on what the Healer was, she had nothing compared to Seto on the scolding looks and she was hardly intimidating.

"Mr. Kaiba is doing fine." Said the other Healer, she was just as tall and seemed to be more understanding then the other, Joey let out a breath and felt relieved to know, though it changed with her next set of words. "However, werewolf bites for a Demon are toxic."

"You just said he's fine," Joey shook his head now he wasn't sure what to think.

"He is fine," The female Healer reassured him that she wasn't wrong. "His wounds have healed nicely but I must inform you that his larynx was damaged."

"Quit with the Healer talk and tell me," Joey asked puzzled and frustrated.

"Ah, Joey she means Seto's voice box was damaged," Ryou said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know that," Joey shot at him and Ryou pulled his hand away, he turned his attention back onto the Healer. "So what are you doing for him to fix it?"

"There is nothing more we can do for him Human," The taller Healer cut in.

"As I said werewolf bites are toxic to us Demons and the damage will have to heal on its own… Mr. Kaiba must refrain from talking for the next week or so, he will need his rest."

"Why?" Joey asked concerned that there was more to it then what they were letting on. "What will happen if he talks?"

"He may lose his voice, permanently." She said and moved forward placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba is a Healer himself, he will know all this anyway, so please don't worry too much it's not healthy for you or him."

"Thank you," Joey said.

"You can go in and see him if you wish," She offered before he could ask, without another word she stepped aside as Joey rushed by her and down the hallway.

Yugi went to follow his friend but found a hand on his shoulder stopped him; he glanced back and saw Ryou give a shake of his head. "Let him be alone with his Mate."

"But I want to see him as well," Yugi protested a little.

"We don't need to see Seto as badly as Joey does." Ryou said, knowing if that had been Bakura in that room, he wouldn't want his friends hanging about in the same room.

"Yami!" Yugi suddenly called out, making Ryou jump a little and look in the same direction and saw Malik and Yami walking towards them. Yugi rushed towards them, Yami held out his arms for his Mate and engulfed the Human in a hug instantly.

"Any word on Seto?" Malik asked turning his attention onto Ryou as he approached him. They had stopped briefly at Yugi's house and the trackers started their search.

"He's okay, though he isn't going to be saying a word for the next week." Ryou hugged Malik and frowned. The half Demon seemed to clutch onto him while burying his face into Ryou's shoulder.

**************************

Bakura watched the flames dance with interest as they burned the last dead body of a werewolf. "Well I can't do much for the house," Marik sighed sitting down next to Bakura on the grass; they were outside of the city. They had carried the bodies out into the woods to be burnt so no Humans could bother them or interrupt what they were doing.

"I would love to be there when Yugi explains to his Grandpa on what happened to the house," Bakura said smirking, he was yet to take his eyes off the bright flames that now turned a deep green and blue.

Marik snorted saying, "Yami will have it fixed before the old man gets back." He sighed leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder, adding. "This is almost nice; all we are missing is Malik, Ryou and marshmallows."

Bakura smirked and murmured, "The bodies cooking might be a downer." Suddenly the flames burst in a wall of green and blue nearly topping the trees around them, a good ten stories high. "Damn!" Bakura called out scuffling away with Marik following him. "I forgot it does that."

The flames suddenly died down as if the earth sucked the fire into itself and left nothing behind but black scorch marks in the ground. "It's done," Marik said walking over to where the fire had been. "Malik and Yami should be there by now."

"Do you think the werewolf has enough of a head start?" Bakura grinned, excitement of a hunt that was about to begin, his wings flexed and ruffled a little and settled against his back.

"Let's go," Marik matched his grin and then the two vanished from the area.

**************************

"Seto?" Joey said into the rather dimly lit room, he got no answer and moved more into the room and could see that his Mate was unconscious. He stopped by the bed and gently sat down on it, taking Seto's hand in his. "I'm so sorry I make things so hard for you." Joey lent down placing his head onto his Mate's chest as tears burned at his eyes and threatened to fall. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't started the argument and left the apartment then none of this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be laying here hurt." Joey's eyes widened at the soft caress to his cheek, he lifted his head and was looking into Seto's ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Seto," Joey whispered leaning slightly into the soft touch of his Mate. Seto was about to open his month and speak, Joey reached up a hand over the Demon's chest and placed his fingers against his Mate's lips. "You're not meant to talk; the Healer said there is damaged to your lary-ox thingy." Seto had a little trouble holding his laugh in, knowing just what Joey was talking about.

"I really am sorry Seto you got hurt because of me," Joey said and Seto shook his head no and ran his hand down Joey's cheek to under his jaw and lifted it up and pulled just a little, Joey raised up on his hands and knees, his legs straddling one of Seto's thighs as he followed the other's lead.

"Don't blame yourself, I was doing my part being your Mate and protecting you," Seto whispered, wincing in pain. He cupped Joey's face in one hand and brought the Humans lips to his own in a gentle kiss before Joey could have a go at him for speaking. The kiss went right through his body and it sent pleasant shivers up and down his body and he moaned softly into the kiss and pressed himself down onto the Healer as their kiss became more passionate.

Their rather _rare_ tender moment was interrupted by a soft knock at the door; Joey reluctantly pulled himself away from Seto's lips to see Ryou and Malik at the door. "Sorry," Ryou cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say bye before going home." Joey glanced at his watch and saw that it was now almost two in the morning.

"Sure, Ryou and thank you for being here with me." Joey didn't think he could have sat out there waiting for news on Seto without his friends keeping him calm.

"Is Seto awake?" Ryou inquired and blushed slightly for his stupid comment since the two were kissing, but it was polite to ask.

"He is," Joey said moving off Seto and the bed, ignoring the Healers protest and his groping hands to keep him in place.

Ryou stopped by the bed, "Thank you," was all he said while leaning down and kissed Seto on the cheek and pulled back. "Get well soon." Seto gave him a nod of his head and a very small smile. "I'm glad he's doing well, bye Joey," Ryou walked towards the door, he ran his hand down Malik's shoulder to almost his hand and left them room.

Malik with a growl walked towards the bed and lent down, his large black wings ruffled in his anger, "I guess I should be thanking you." Malik narrowed his eyes and Seto just looked at him and seemly knowing where this small conversation was going. "Don't let me catch you kissing Ryou again; I'll let it go this time."

"Umm, Malik, it was Ryou that kissed Seto as a thank you." Joey gave him a puzzled look. Malik snorted and turned on his heels leaving the room.

"Wow, he gets jealous so easily." Joey shook his head and glanced down at Seto with a smirk while climbing back onto the bed and on top of the Healer. "Now where were we?"

**************************

Bakura and Marik walked into the loud, crowded nightclub, it was the only place in the city where all the werewolves gathered for drinks and to socialize with each other. "Are you sure he is in here?" Marik glanced about.

"Oh yeah, he's in here alright," Bakura looked back at Marik from over his shoulder. "Stay close to me." Bakura moved forward towards the crowd of moving bodies.

"This is a bad idea." Marik hissed to himself and followed Bakura anyway. Hoping that his lover knew what he was doing and realizing that they were greatly outnumbered here in the thick of a werewolf's haven.

Bakura stood watching the sea of rolling bodies that danced to pounding music, it looked more like a massive orgy then dancing… though from here he couldn't really see, he knew the bastard was here hiding for the time being. Surely the werewolf knew that they would came after him and hiding among his kind looking for a safe place to hide out in until they gave up looking for him.

Bakura wasn't going to give up until the werewolf was found. "Bakura?!" Came a loud voice from behind him. The pale Demon whipped about and there stood a rather large older male, black hair and brown eyes, far skin. He was well built and every tall and rather good looking.

Marik raised an eyebrow as Bakura and the new comer instantly started talking in a language that he didn't understand. Both Marik's eyebrows shot up when the large male engulfed Bakura in a hug lifting him up off his feet for a moment and placed him back down. "Marik," Bakura turned to him with a grin. "This is Van."

"How could I forget the werewolf you shacked up with for two years?" Marik aimed his rather bitter comment at Bakura, then turned his attention to the werewolf in Human form and shook his hand in greeting.

"Would that be Marik of the Orrick family?" He lent in a little and Marik shifted on his feet glancing at Bakura then at Van.

"No other." Marik murmured.

"I knew your mother. She was a good Demon." Van nodded his head.

"Wouldn't know," Marik shot back more than irritated at having his family brought up. Van backed off and turned to Bakura.

"You must have a drink with me." He turned and waved a hand at the bar, a young girl nodded her head. Van turned back to them saying. "Let's find a table." He slung his arm about Bakura's shoulder and the two walked off.

Marik growled and followed them to the corner of the nightclub and sat down just as that same young girl placed down three shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. "I have been waiting for you to come by and visit me." Van said to Bakura while purring the drinks, splashing the alcohol on the table a little.

"Been busy." Bakura grinned taking the offered shot glass and slammed it back and winced a little at the burn that followed down his throat and the warm feeling that filled him.

"Would that be busy with a new Mate?" Van laughed loudly as he purred more, Bakura coughed a little, but that didn't stop him as both Demon and werewolf slammed down the shots and purred another.

"Aye…" Bakura nodded his head. "Saved me too." He downed another shot. "It would have killed me spending another Season without one." The pale Demon laughed and both Demon and werewolf slammed back another shot of Vodka.

"It's going to kill you anyway spending your life with a Mate." Both burst out laughing and downed a few more shots and in no time the bottle was consumed and another almost empty with a third bottle on its way.

"Bakura have you forgotten why we are here?" Marik asked the clearly drunk Bakura, Marik still had his first shot sitting in front of him untouched.

"No, but a few drinks don't hurt," Bakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bakura came to drink with me," Van lent his elbows onto the table looking at Marik. "This bastard of Demon is the only creature alive that can out drink me."

"Because you can't hold your liquor, boy." Bakura said and both again started to laugh as Van purred another and slammed them back.

"What's up with your friend, Bakura? Is he to good to drink with us?" Van asked eyeing Marik and the untouched drink. "C'mon it'll put hairs on your chest." Van shoved the glass towards Marik.

"I'd rather not." Marik stood up and turned to Bakura. "In case that drunken mind of yours has forgotten that our Humans were attacked tonight and three others injured." Marik stepped away from the table. "I'm going to find who did with or without you."

"Your friend insults me, Bakura." Van growled eyes turning crimson his good mood turned to something more feral.

"Marik sit down," Bakura hissed at him. "One drink." He was hoping Marik would catch on.

"No!" Marik snapped back, irritated on Bakura's actions.

"Van?" Bakura called to him. "Another!" He hit the table with his fist making the glasses and bottles rattle. Van took his attention from Marik and purred the shots.

"A toast to having Mates," Van called out while standing up on his feet, Bakura followed holding up his glass and a few werewolves sitting at tables around them stood up as well and raised their glasses. Marik threw in that he was going home and walked away.

"To Mates," Bakura said loud enough for everyone in the area who was standing to hear while he watched Marik's retreating back vanish through the mass of werewolves. "May they forever warm our hearts, our homes and our beds." Bakura said grinning as Van laughed again and tapped glasses and slammed the alcohol down and both then sat down as everyone else around them did as well and going back to what they were doing.

"Speaking of Mates," Bakura said rolling the glass on its side for a moment on the table. "My Mate was attacked tonight by a werewolf." He tipped it upright as his glass was filled again.

"Come now Bakura, you sound to serious for this table." Van said refilling their glasses.

"It is a serious matter and I think he may be hiding somewhere in here," Bakura glanced about the dark room as did Van.

**************************

Marik muttered angrily under his breath as he entered the dark and quiet manor. How could Bakura just ditch him like that? Van, Marik had only known him by name and he had been half the reason that Bakura stayed away for so long and spent two years drunk off his ass.

Marik headed upstairs to his room, he pushed open door and toed off his boots by the door. Moving more into the room Marik removed his shirt and stopped seeing the bed covers, pillows and sheets missing from his bed. Well the sheet was kinda still on, though looked like it had been half pulled off and lay on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Marik walked around his bed and smiled at the sight that met him, his Mate was on his back, his shoulders and head rested on pillows with his legs rapped about Ryou's. Ryou lay on him with his head on Malik's chest and his hands buried in the feathers of Malik's large wings that spread out across the floor and under the bed. The sheet was rapped about them and the duvet attacked as a mattress. Both were sound asleep and it was obvious to Marik what the two had gotten up too.

Marik changed his clothing for a long pair of pants and headed downstairs to the living room. He would get a few hours of sleep before heading back out there and finding the werewolf himself. But for now Marik couldn't sleep he settled himself down on the couch for a little t.v.

A short while later Bakura slid onto the couch beside him, the tan Demon didn't even acknowledge his presence at all. "Marik I'm sorry." Bakura said, frowning when Marik didn't look at him. "I was doing all that I could in finding the werewolf."

"I don't see how by you drinking yourself stupid," Marik snorted, his arms crossed comfortably across his bare chest.

Bakura reached over and tilted Marik's chin towards him. "I'm not drunk." He said and Marik averted his eyes from Bakura's darker ones. "I'm not…but you have to agree that you're sexy." Marik narrowed his eyes at the Demon. "Alright," Bakura gave in. "Maybe I am, just a little bit." Bakura shifted forward a little. "But Van is the werewolf Lord and if anyone knows how to find this werewolf and why they are attacking us, he will."

"You couldn't let me in on that little fact?" Marik huffed still a little upset.

Bakura sighed. "I tried too by telling you to sit down… I'm sorry Marik. I wasn't expecting to run into him."

Marik shook his head slightly. "What did Van say?"

"He'll find out and get back to me in a few days; we just have to be patient." Bakura cocked his head to the side. "Marik?" just saying his name and he knew what Bakura was asking, the pale Demon was asking to be forgiven.

The tan Demon sighed replying with. "Yes I do," He moved and snuggled into Bakura's side and Bakura wrapped his arms about Marik and relaxed into the couch.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing cut through the shadowed and silent room. Malik groaned and shifted, Ryou tiredly raised himself up off Malik and pressed himself forward as he reached for the nightstand and the phone above them. A moan tore itself from both of them as their members rubbed together and Malik gripped his hips in both hands. "Hello," Ryou mumbled out.

_'Ryou, I'm just calling to let you know that Seto and Joey are at home.' _Came a voice through the phone line.

"Who is this?" Ryou's mind couldn't process who was talking to him.

_'It's me, Yugi.'_

"Oh right. Morning Yugi." Ryou bit his lip hard to hold back any sounds that were threatening to escape him when Malik lent up on his elbows and started to nibble on his neck, ear and jaw line.

'_Morning. I was wondering if you are going to be at school today?'_

"Don't think so." He gasped this time when Malik ran his hand down Ryou's side and then down between them.

'_Oh… it's just that if you remember they are re-covering most of what is going to be in our finals today and tomorrow.' _There was a short pause on Yugi's end. _'I just don't want to be going on my own.'_

"That's right," Ryou said sitting up and effectively straddling Malik's hips. The half Demon arched his back with another moan. "Thanks Yugi, I'll see you soon." Ryou hung up and reached back over Malik and placed the phone onto the nightstand again. Ryou grabbed at the sheet that was wrapped about them and stood up, leaving Malik where he was naked on the floor and very aroused.

"Ryou," Malik whined out sitting up and looking at his Human from over the bed with pout. Ryou stopped and glanced back, oblivious to Malik's sudden dilemma. "You can't leave me like this." Ryou smiled as he crawled over the bed and came face to face with the half demon.

"I'm sorry, I want to talk to Yugi and Joey and I really need to be at school today." Ryou kissed him and was able to pull away before Malik had the chance to pull him back down onto the floor. "You can always come with me." Ryou threw over his shoulder as an after though while walking out of the room.

"Damn you Yugi," Malik hissed getting up, he was damn sure that he was going to get payback for this morning.

A short time later Ryou was rushing for the front door and on his way he stopped at seeing the t.v on in the living room. Ryou walked into the room with all intentions of turning off the t.v when he spotted Bakura and Marik fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Ryou stood watching them for a few moments before bending down and supported Bakura's head and shoulder and moved his Mate to lie down on the couch, Marik who was laid against Bakura instantly followed. Ryou reached to the back of the couch and pulled down the throw blanket and covered them over.

He ran his hand through Bakura's hair and pulled the cover more over Marik. Both Demons had looked a little exhausted lately and with everything that had been going on, they both could use more sleep. Ryou lent in once again and kissed Bakura on the lips, his Mate responded though remained asleep, Ryou whispered a bye to them and rushed out of the room and met Malik at the front door.

**************************

**TBC**

Okay my next update will be My Dark World, since I have finished the next chapter anyway. Oh take a few moments and drop me a Review (Love and Cookies)


	10. Attention to a Problem

Just a spell correction, well what I could pick out. I'll try and get a chapter up of Silent Mind soon, the chapter is done already and I'm going over it as it don't quite feel right for me, anyway enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 10: Attention to a Problem.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm not going." Joey said returning that hard glare his Mate was silently giving him. "What if you need something?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest; his glare was enough to win any argument with anyone, except with his Human Mate.

"I know, I know." Joey threw his hands up in the air and turned to the door at the sound of someone knocking. "You can take care of yourself." He threw over his shoulder and pulled open the door to let Ryou and Malik in, without a word to them and turned his attention back to the Healer. "I remind you that you almost had your throat torn out last night." Seto raised an eyebrow, sure Joey was right about his throat almost being torn out and it wasn't as if he was still nursing an injury… he just couldn't talk and though he still felt weak from the side effect of the werewolf's bite. His throat ached and hurt every time he swallowed and he didn't want to even think about what pain would came with just trying to speak a few words.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Joey huffed crossing his arm over his chest and returned to glaring at Seto from across the kitchen counter. They had been in the midst of an argument for most of the morning. Seto was being totally unreasonable about this and that he should be doing as he was told by resting.

Malik rolled his eyes, the two were as stubborn as each other and the half Demon didn't see how those two were compatible for each other, unless they both enjoyed the misery the two brought onto each other. Ryou wasn't sure what was going on or if they had walked in on a 'be all end all' argument. "Maybe we should go." He whispered the suggestion to Malik; the half Demon just shook his head no. He found it interesting on seeing how these two weren't getting along as everyone else in their group were.

Seto reached over and picked up a note pad and a pen and wrote something down and held it up to Joey to read. Only three words were written largely and neatly with underline across the page. _'__GO TO SCHOOL!__'_

"What if someone calls? You can't answer the phone or if someone comes to the door, you can't talk to them." Joey only wanted his Mate to rest so he would get better faster. Instead he found the Healer trying to push him out the door. Seto wrote down on the note pad again and held it up. _'The answering machine will pick up any calls. The door I'll ignore.'_

"That's fine and all, but I know you, you'll leave for work the moment I walk out that door." Joey wasn't going to budge from his apartment. Seto wrote down on the note pad again and this time flashed it Ryou and Malik.

'_Joey has missed too many days off school. I won't have him miss days because of me. If he keeps missing days he will fail in all his classes.' _Ryou bit his lip and glanced at his friend.

"He has a point Joey." Malik said wondering why Seto wasn't concerned about Joey leaving his side for the day and so soon after the attack. "You should come today, it'll take your mind off what happened and Seto can really get some rest."

"Alright!" Joey sighed giving in; he knew Seto wouldn't be resting no matter if he was here or not. His stubborn ass of a Mate would do whatever the bloody hell he liked anyway. He walked out of the room and down the small hallway into their bedroom.

Malik and Ryou turned their attention back onto the Healer and saw him writing something down and flashed the note pad at them, his face set in a sullen look. _'I'm asking you, _Malik_, if you can watch out for Joey?'_

"Yes." Malik sighed, why was it that he had the job of watching the Human Mates of their small group. Ryou he watched over anyway, but to watch Joey as well might promise to be a little hard, they didn't have every class together.

Joey walked back into the room with his bag and jacket. Ryou and Malik had opened the front door and waited for him out in the hallway. Joey stopped right in front of his Mate. "If something happens just go straight to the mansion, Yami, Bakura or Marik should be there, and it's got that protection thingy around it." Seto just gave him an irritated glare. The Healer had survived on his own for centuries without so much as someone to care or worry over him like this… it was. "I'm just worried about you." Joey said softly while fiddling with the jacket in his hands.

Seto melted a little and he found Joey's concern for him to be… endearing. "You may be Immortal and have the powers to do as you wish." Joey sighed running a hand through his hair. "But, your injury says you can still be taken from me." Seto raised an eyebrow. He knew Joey was upset about him being hurt, Seto didn't think his Human was this upset, after all their relationship was based on an agreement for companionship only. Seto went to pull Joey to him for a hug to show that he was still okay and that his Human had nothing to worry about. Joey jerked and quickly stepped backwards out of his reach, unsure of what the Demon wanted. "But it's okay, you've been kicking ass and taking names longer then I have been alive and no doubt that you have been more injured than this before, right?" Joey with just a few words brushed off his concern and feelings for his Mate as if nothing that happened last night had really mattered.

Seto growled as Joey then walked out the door, snapping the lock into place behind him. Seto couldn't understand why it irritated him more in hearing his Mate's words. He knew Joey cared for him more than he was letting on… though Seto in all right state of mind couldn't let Joey get attached to him. He lightly touched his neck and could still feel the burn; it was still healing after all. It was true that he and any other Demon could be killed off by the means of magic or other creatures. The better Seto remained cold and kept his Human Mate at arm's length the better he was saving his Human of the hardships that were bound to come their way, and if an unseen death would also save his Human Mate from heartbreak as well as himself. It was all good in theory of the mind, but the heart had a will of its own.

Seto lay down on the couch; he was doing what he was meant to and took the day off to rest. He pulled a blanket over himself and picked up the remote to see what was happening in the world of Humans.

* * *

Marik slowly began to wake up; his hearing came in first. The sound of a strong and slow heartbeat was in his right ear and the t.v faintly in his left one. His mind became aware that he was laying on someone and that he was warm, comfortable and safe. The unique scent that he breathed in was all Bakura. Marik slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking up at Bakura to see the pale demon still fast asleep.

Where did the blanket come from? He hadn't remembered getting it or it being pulled over them, it must have been Ryou or Malik. His Mate and his Human must have found that they had fallen asleep here last night. Marik pushed himself up and was careful not to wake his lover while he got to his feet.

He covered Bakura over and silently left the room, glancing at the large clock in the hallway that read close to midday. Marik rushed upstairs and into his bedroom. He gathered up his clothing and headed for the bathroom.

A good few minutes later he was showered, dried and dressed. Marik walked out of his bedroom and turned left and walked towards Bakura's bedroom. He pushed open the door and walked right in and around the bed and to the nightstand. He pulled open the top draw and pulled out the necklace with a small pink stone with a green swirl in the center that was attached to a thin silver chain. Marik regarded it for a few moments and wondered if he was doing the right thing… if he wanted to know what was going on, his best bet was to see Olly. If she would answer his call.

He closed the draw and vanished from the room and appeared on the roof of their house. He threw the stone into the air and watched as the stone ripped open a portal, the wind about him picked up and ruffled his hair and clothing as the air was sucked towards the now dark portal with swirls of green in front of him.

Marik without any hesitation moved forward and stepped through the portal.

He found himself once again in the graveyard where _Ryou_ was buried and had been buried for centuries. It was strange to think that he was living happily with a reincarnation of Ryou and for the first time in a while Marik felt his insides twist up with guilt like he had cheated somehow on his long dead lover and thoughts on how mad Ryou must feel on being replaced with someone that looks, sounds, smell and acts just like… well Ryou.

The sky was gray with the threat of rain looming over the area. Marik placed his hands into his pockets as he followed the loose pebble path to the older section of the graveyard. Why did he always feel so damn guilty when he was here? It always felt that he was being judged and all past misdeeds were collected, gathered to stand against him and it held his downfall… Then again it wasn't uncommon to feel like this as he was on holy ground. Marik shook off the almost overwhelming feeling. He lifted his head up and pulled his hands from his pockets and walked more confidently.

He soon stood before the partly crumbled, over grown with moss and faded last words of love of a headstone. Seeing the bit of stone brought up memories that held so much pain, such a sense of regret, self-loathing, and loss. The urge to apologize out loud for something, anything to make the feelings go away, just once to hear that what had happened hadn't been entirely all his fault… Marik sucked in a shaky breath knowing it would never happen. He sat down on the grass, crossing his legs. He reached forward wiping away some of the moss from the face of the headstone. He broke off some of the moss, he then reached up with his other hand to the armband that rested on top among the soft plant and easily snapped a piece of the tarnished gold. He then with his other hand again dug up the grass and grabbed a handful of grave dirt. He placed the moss, the bit of armband and the dirt before him in a small pile.

He gathered everything up in both hands and held them up at eye level. Marik's eyes turned crimson; his wings emerged with a ruffle and settled against his back. His fangs lengthened. He narrowed his eyes while he placed up a small rounded shield about the items in his hands. He muttered a few words and the small round shield and everything in it glowed and rose up off his hands, hovering before him in the air. Marik muttered the final words and with a flash of dark light, a tiny figure fell into his hands. The moss, piece of armband and the dirt was gone to give form and life. _'Live.'_ He hissed at it in his Demonic language.

The small figure gasped its first breath and moved its arms, shoulders, back and head. Its skin was a gray shade; its hair was long and black as well as its wings. It slowly stood up raising its head and looking up at him with black eyes. It knew Marik and who he was instantly. It grinned, showing off two even rows of razor sharp teeth. _'Master.' _She hissed back in almost gleeful delight.

'_You are to go into the Light Realm and seek out an Undead by the name of Olly.' _Marik knew that once Olly saw this small creation she would came here looking for him.

'_Yes Master,'_ She bowed and with borrowed powers she vanished with a burst of dark light.

Marik glanced at the headstone; this would be his final visit here, for if Bakura found out where he was and who he was seeing… Marik didn't think there would be the four of them anymore.

* * *

"Yami has just about every construction worker repairing the house." Yugi sighed while he pushed open the doors to a small café shop and walked in, followed by Ryou, Joey and Malik. "We're hoping to have it all fixed up soon and before Grandpa comes home."

"Be happy that everything that happened could be fixed." Joey muttered, though his look said that next time they might not be so luckily. "Seto is still all about work when he should be resting." Joey sighed adding. "I tell you he's going to be a handful."

"The handful will be Bakura wanting to find, _them, _and he won't stop until he has, _them_." Ryou shivered with a shake of his head. "I don't want to think about what he'll do once he gets his hands on, _them_." With so many people about Ryou didn't want to draw attention to himself by speaking about werewolves in such a public place, his friends and half Demon got what he was on about.

"Hey." Malik pulled all three Humans to a stop by their jackets. "We are doing the best we can to keep you guys safe." Malik narrowed his eyes at them, Yugi bit his lip, Joey glanced away and Ryou just stared right at him. "By now you should know that it's not going to be all roses and rainbows all the time, well you all should just…"

"I'm sorry Malik." Ryou stepped forward and hugged the frustrated half Demon and whispered in his ear. "I know you three are doing your best, but don't be upset too much with us." Ryou pulled away cupping one side of Malik's face in his hand and lightly ran his thumb over the faint bruise on his cheek. "We are doing our best to deal with what happened as well."

"Alright," Malik said giving a small smile. "We'll find, _them_, and get answers." Ryou lent in placing a kiss to Malik's lips and took his hand leading him towards the counter.

"We have enough time to eat and get back to class." Yugi said looking at his watch.

"The day just seems to be dragging on." Joey complained for the fact of wanting to get back home so he could see what Seto got up to in his absence.

"Are Bakura and Marik still meeting us for lunch?" Ryou turned to Malik while glancing about the café, since it had been an idea to now met up here in this café for lunch and save themselves from getting into trouble, it was now another part of the day Ryou looked forward too.

"They said they would." Malik too glanced about the café, tables were filling with Humans and more were walking in by the second, if they didn't hurry they would miss out on getting a table.

"Should we wait for them?" Ryou asked, while Yugi and Joey pushed in front of him and ordered.

"I'm starving and Seto isn't coming to meet me." Joey then added flatly. "Seto never has lunch with me or meets me for anything."

"Yami is busy with keeping an eye on the repairmen." Yugi frowned a little and glanced at Joey with a somewhat worried and jealous look that his Demon Mate might be observing other older men in ways they shouldn't be observed by a Demon who was already Mated.

"Relax Yugi." Joey laughed and placed an arm about his small friend's shoulders.

"We should just go right ahead and order." Malik said, he wasn't sure if Bakura and Marik would be still asleep on the couch or out finding the werewolf that got away from them last night. "They may have forgotten." Malik said to his Human who nodded in agreement.

"Hi Ryou," all four turned around to see Ryou's father standing behind them.

"Dad?" Ryou glanced at Malik then at Yugi and Joey, he stepped forward his attention back on his father. "What happened?" He took in the abrasions his father had on his swollen nose and both black eyes.

Galen shifted a little nervously as he couldn't remember what happened to his face. "Work accident," was his simple explanation.

"Looks like someone hit you." Malik raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ryou as he turned slightly to look at him, then looked at his father with a suspicious glance.

"Would you like to have lunch with your old man?" Galen asked his son and ignoring the other's comment.

"… Sure." Ryou smiled though it faded when he glanced back at Malik. "But, I'm with my…"

"Go ahead." Malik shrugged cutting in, though he may have looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was fighting back the urge to give this guy a beat down and take Ryou home. "I'll have lunch with Yugi and Joey." Ryou rushed up to the half Demon placed a good sound kiss to Malik's lips and whispered a _'thank you.'_ before pulling away and following his father to a table.

"Don't worry Malik we aren't that bad to keep company with, are we?" Joey asked handing Malik a coffee.

"Well… we aren't Ryou but we are still friends, right?" Yugi asked taking a sip of his hot drink.

Malik shook his head and turned his attention away from Ryou and his father and onto the Humans he was with. "You Humans are alright, even if you are obnoxious and annoying."

"Haha, the Demon made a Joke." Joey said mockingly as they sat down, Malik had made sure to get a table that was behind the one Ryou and his father sat at. The half Demon had full view of Ryou just in case.

"You find me obnoxious?" Yugi asked though sounding confused, he was seated next to Joey.

"No he finds you annoying and me obnoxious." Joey said, he didn't find the comment insulting as Malik was the friendliest out of the Demons and _seemed_ more Human than the others or was it that Malik was the youngest out of Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami and could relate to them better than the others.

Malik raised an eyebrow as both Joey and Yugi had a small laugh and then continued to tease and make fun of each other.

After a time, the three stood and Malik walked over to Ryou and reminded him that it was time to get back. The half Demon didn't spare a glance at Ryou's father as he simply walked out of the café and waited for Ryou to join him outside and then small group walked back to school.

* * *

A little later that afternoon Yami rubbed at his temples to try and rid himself of his headache. He didn't think Humans could make so much noise when doing a simple job as repairing a house. The Demon Lord was thankful that they said it was only going to take three to four days and everything would be fixed.

The sound of the shop bells jiggled and Yami raised his head to glare at the _customers_ wishing they would melt for making the sound that seemed to drill right through his head. "My Lord." Came a raspy voice from a rather short looking teen, with green hair and overly large glasses, loose black pants and a light green top. Hands rubbing together as he rushed forward to the counter. Yami reacted in complete defense jerked out of his chair and took a step backwards and shot a burst of energy at the _Human, _sending him crashing to the ground on the other side of the counter. Yami frowned as it didn't get back up.

He took a step towards the counter and looked down to see it twitching on his back much like a half squashed bug and whining in pain like a dog. "Weevil." Yami hissed at him from over the counter with so much loathing and anger at seeing a goblin here in the Human realm and in his Mate's shop.

"My King wishes a word with you." Just as the words left Weevil's lips the damn bells jingled and Pegasus strode into the shop, wearing long black pants and a white top, complete with a deep red cloak and a silver walking cane in hand. Pausing and giving the store a glimpse over before his attention landed on the Demon Lord.

"Pegasus," Yami greeted a little friendlier then he had Weevil.

"Yami," Pegasus nodded his head and walked forward to the counter. Weevil flipped himself over to scurry out of the way. "I do enjoy my trips to the Human Realm." Pegasus lent in over the counter slightly. "Such a fascinating race these Humans." Weevil now groveled at the Goblin kings feet on his hands and knees as if he would receive a reward for his good deeds.

"That they are." Yami agreed and followed by a small stretch of silence, they glanced down upon hearing the groveling mutterings of Weevil.

Pegasus slammed the end of his cane down on the ground and sending a sharp sound about the room, it made Yami wince. Weevil threw himself backwards out of the way, hitting his back up against the shelves on the wall. "Go eat a child!" Pegasus just about bellowed at the smaller. Forgetting what he had said about Humans just a moment ago.

"I prefer he didn't." Yami said, but Weevil was already scurrying out the door.

"He can't catch one, so don't worry." Pegasus reassured the Demon. "Last time he tried he was beaten up by a six year old." The Goblin king sighed. "You know a Human child's first cry brings in new Goblins to my kingdom. The one he was created from was crying and laughing at the same time." Pegasus raised an eyebrow and said. "It left him a little… incapable. Poor thing needs word for word instructions."

"How could I forget?" Yami mumbled with a shake of his head, why Pegasus found the need to keep such a useless creature about when it should have been killed off long ago, Yami decided to change the subject and asked. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yes." Pegasus ginned remembering why he was here. "The Gathering." Yami raised an eyebrow. "Rumor has it that it's going to be held soon and that you Lord of Demons will be crowned King." The Goblin reached over and ruffled Yami's hair playfully. "Coming to join the ranks with the big creatures and I must say about time too."

Yami scowled and pulled away batting the Goblin's hand off his head and hissing out. "Where did you hear that?" Yami knew that he hadn't ordered the word to be spread or the go ahead for the large event.

"Your Council members have rather large mouths and _very_ small ears." Pegasus grinned, Yami knew all too well that his Council members loved to talk and not listen. "Word is that you are keeping your Mate a secret from our Demonic court."

"I am for my Mate's safety." Yami growled with anger, his foolish Council would pay for opening their mouths.

"Is your Mate in danger?" Pegasus lent forward and lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "You aren't the only one that has had their Mate's life threatened."

"What?" Yami hissed he hadn't heard anything or any news of attacks but for the ones that were happening to him and his friends.

"The Mate of the Vampire king died only two days go, poor thing." Pegasus sighed sadly. "She was torn inside, out. The sweet girl was left hanging by her ankles in their bedchamber." Yami paled thinking it best to see the Vampire king in person to pay his respects. "The second was Succubi queen… her Mate was found floating in a bathtub, completely skinned from head to toe, while he was alive." Pegasus pulled back. "Everyone is taking on account that these are personal attacks."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Because they're blaming you for trying to gain power over them."

"That's ridiculous! We had a werewolf attack last night that almost took my Healer's life while he was trying to save our Mates." Yami yelled at him. "Fuck them all!" He raged, "I won't have them accusing me when the same thing is happening here, to me." It was the kind of reaction Pegasus was looking for… for anything else other than being upset and angry would have proven that the Demon Lord had something to do with it.

"Yami, might I suggest something before you run off and do something that will have your pretty head of yours removed from your shoulders?" Yami was furious though managed to calm himself down enough to listen to what the other had to say. "My orders were that I convinced those that are involved to wait for the Gathering... there we believe you can flush out your enemies." It was knowledge that Pegasus worked for someone of higher power, though Yami was to find out if this someone was friend or foe.

"What if they get to my Mate before then?"

Pegasus's face darkened and he gripped his cane tightly in his hand that Yami heard the tall Goblin's leather glove creak. "Do what you must to protect your Mate."

"I feel as though all this is over my head." Yami glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "But who is behind all this?"

"Not even I know and I have eyes and ears everywhere." Pegasus took a step back and seemed to fall right back into his better mood. "I'm so sorry Yami to bring such bad news."

"I'm thankful for it." Yami gave him a tiniest of smirks.

"My Goblins are at your disposal should you need invitation runners." Pegasus gave a swiping bow. "Though I must take my leave the Fairy queen requested an audience with me." The Goblin king turned to leave.

"Pegasus…" Yami had started, though the Goblin cut in.

"I'll keep you informed once I get something worth telling." Just as Pegasus had showed up he had left just as quickly. Yami suddenly rushed about locking everything up to leave for the mansion, he needed to see Marik and Bakura then go over to see Seto and tell them all what he had just found out.

* * *

The sun was setting when Marik appeared in Bakura and Ryou's bedroom with the pale Demon's necklace and stone in hand. Olly hadn't answered his call as he had waited for her nearly all day and his powers that he had used to make the small creature had returned to him, thus ending its life. He placed Bakura's necklace back where he had taken it from and closed the drawer. "Damn it Marik you scared me!" Ryou said standing in the doorway of the bathroom trying to calm his racing heart.

Marik just smirked as he stepped away from the nightstand and walked towards his Human and suddenly Ryou felt rather naked under Marik's stare and he blushed. "Sorry my sweet." The Demon purred.

"It's okay, I walked into the bathroom and no one was in the room and…" Ryou trailed off when his chin was lifted and Marik pressed his lips to the Human's in a kiss and pulled back with that same smirk. "Suddenly you're here."

"I can leave if you like?" Marik asked straightening himself up.

"No, stay if you like." Ryou lent up on his tiptoes and kissed Marik before he walked over to the closet to change. "We missed you at lunch… I mean Malik and me." Ryou glanced over his shoulder. Marik moved and sat on the end of the bed watching his Human change, nothing Marik liked more than having his own personal peep show.

"I didn't forget, though I was busy and couldn't get away." Marik offered Ryou the half truth of what he had been doing. "Are you upset with me for not coming?" Marik's eyes were glued to Ryou's now bare back.

"It was no biggie," Ryou shrugged undoing his pants and pulling them down his hips and paused looking over his shoulder again at Marik and truly unaware of what he was doing. "I had lunch with my Dad… Malik was there with me as well as Yugi and Joey." He then continued to undress. Marik's eyes glued to the slightly swaying hips of the Human and the way Ryou shifted on his feet and moved about while undressing. Marik was fighting the urge to hit the _play _button on the stereo for a little music to go with the strip show.

"Your father?" Marik heaved a sigh as the show was over since Ryou was now _putting _clothing on. "I don't like that Human at all." Marik found thinking of that particular Human irritated him.

"So you, Bakura and Malik keep reminding me." Ryou huffed a little; the hem of his shirt was pulled all the way up and pinned under his chin to keep it out of his way as he did up his pants while turning around to face the Demon.

"We just want you to be very cautious of him." Marik stood up.

"It's a little hard not to be since I'm watched all the time," Ryou straightened out his top, Marik picked up on the annoyed tone in his Human's voice.

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." There was a brisk sharp tone to Marik's voice and his eyes narrowing.

"It's been one long day." Ryou softened his tone while wrapping his arms about the Demon's neck, an argument was the last thing on his mind. "It was full of mock exams, taking more notes, listening to Teachers prattle on, and trying to keep Malik's hands on the more appropriate places of my body." Ryou lent in and hugged the Demon and letting out a small content sigh.

Marik chuckled and said in a teasing manner. "Good luck with that."

"I see I'm not going to get any help from you." Ryou pouted.

"No way." Marik shook his head. "I love Malik's wondering hands and it'll keep you on your toes." The sound of Marik's stomach rumbling made Ryou pull back a little.

"Hungry?"

"Forgot to eat today." Marik said stepping away and walking towards the door.

"Marik," Ryou rushed after him. "Have you seen Bakura?" He had announced that he and Malik were home and hadn't gotten a reply from anyone and both he and Malik had thought everyone had gone out.

"Not since I woke up." Marik replied as Ryou fell into step beside him and the two walked down the stairs together. "Where's Malik?" Marik asked coming down off the last step.

"Doing homework in the library." Ryou frowned knowing Malik wasn't fond of reading or doing his homework and that Malik wanted to do it all on his own with no one around.

"Don't worry about Bakura he'll turn up." Marik said walking towards the library, Ryou turned in the direction for the living room. It had been where he saw Bakura last.

Ryou when he entered the living room he was surprised to find his Mate still asleep on the couch. "Bakura," He called softly. The Demon didn't move at all, if Bakura had indeed been asleep all day then it was time for him to get up. So Ryou carefully climbed onto the couch and on top of his Mate looking him over… he looked fine. Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's forehead, he didn't have temperature; Ryou frowned a little wondering what was wrong with his Mate. Maybe something was wrong that he couldn't see, Ryou bit his lip and wondered if he should call Marik and Malik.

Ryou laid himself down on Bakura and placed his ear against the Demon's chest and the sounds of a steady heartbeat filled his ear.

The pale Demon moved his arm and wrapped about his Mate with a purr. "Are you going or staying?" Bakura yawned widely giving Ryou an excellent view of his fangs and teeth.

"Definitely staying." Ryou moved himself up a little more on Bakura's chest. The Demon made a soft 'hmm' sound. "Have you been asleep all day?"

"What's the time?" Bakura asked eyes still closed and voice was soft and husky.

"About six pm, give or take." Ryou made a judgment call without really looking at a clock.

"Then that would be a yes." Bakura finally opened his dark eyes smiling at the way Ryou had the top of his head nuzzled under his chin and arms wrapped about him.

Their moment was broken with a furious yell. "YOU!" and suddenly Yami landed hard on the floor and the house walls trembled. Ryou sat up as did Bakura and both were confused on what was going on. Yami pushed himself up, raising a hand to defend himself in using a spell, Marik charged in and gave Yami a kick to his chest causing him to land on his back.

"Marik stop it!" Malik called out rushing into the room followed by Yugi. The small Human threw himself in the path of the angry Demon.

"Leave him alone, Marik." Yugi warned him, feeling helpless as he could do nothing more. Marik seized the small Human by the collar of his shirt and with a snarl he threw him aside as if he was nothing. Ryou yelped when he was pushed out of the way by Bakura, who then caught Yugi safely.

"You fucking stood there and did nothing!" Marik with his wings expanded out as he landed in a straddling position on Yami. The Demon Lord with only one hand struck Marik in the chest with a burst of energy, sending the tan Demon towards the ceiling and pinning him there above them all.

"You ever lay a hand on Yugi again…" Yami said through gritted teeth his anger now fueled on how his Mate was handled, his words cut off as hot flames washed over Marik's body, breaking Yami's small spell and he fell free. The Demon Lord jumped out of the way. Marik growled and flew at him.

"Bakura do something!" Malik pleaded him for he saw repercussions of this fight his Mate was in with the Demon Lord and it placed concern and fear within him. Bakura was already moving he called upon his shadows. Marik was about to land his first real punch. The shadows surged up from the floor like long fingers wrapping about them and pulled them apart and forced both Demons to their knees.

"What is this?" Yami growled and straggled to get free, the shadows tightened their hold on his waist, shoulders, arms, hands and legs.

Marik though remained on his feet and fighting against Bakura's powers. "What's gotten into you?" Bakura hissed at him fighting to hold Marik back, though eased his powers to only hold Marik in place. "Calm down." Bakura growled at him.

"That's it!" Marik raged watching Yami across from him, nothing he wanted more than to tear the Demon Lord and his Council apart with his hands. "I'm through, I'm sick of your bullshit and your fucking Council!" Marik stopped his struggling.

"Be grateful I don't have your heard for this, Marik." Yami yelled still trying to fight the powers off his body. He glared at Bakura for having been humiliated like this and forced to his knees before his own guards and Mate. "Release me, now!" The pale Demon simple raised an eyebrow at him and ignored the order.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked the Demon Lord from the couch, which at the moment the bit of furniture seemed to be the safest place and out of their way. Ryou then looked at Bakura and Marik hoping to get his answer from them.

"Answer him." Bakura demanded of Yami, knowing Marik wouldn't be like this unless provoked in some way.

"I did nothing." Yami hissed back with narrowed eyes since he couldn't do anything else.

"Exactly." Marik snapped back and the house that was trembling increased. "Like you always do, NOTHING!"

"He had to have done something." Bakura said keeping a close eye on Marik since he could break his hold he had on him and he could hear the constant growling coming from the tan Demon.

"Have you seen Malik?" Everyone but Yami and Marik glanced at Malik. Ryou had noticed the bruise on Malik's cheek before hand and it was a little darker since this morning. Bakura walked up to the half Demon and lifted his chin and turned Malik's face. Bakura growled turning crimson eyes onto the Demon Lord. "Yami stood by doing nothing to stop his Council in abusing my Mate." Bakura turned to face Yami properly.

"It happened too fast to stop it." Yami said in his defense.

"Because you're slow to react it makes it okay?" Marik seethed and added. "Until something is done about it, I'll have nothing to do with you and neither will Malik." The only Humans in the room could only watch and listen.

"Don't be so hasty." Malik pleaded with Marik in wanting to help calm his enraged Mate and stop him for saying something or doing something he would regret later.

Yugi pushed himself off the couch and rushed over to Yami making sure his Demon was alright. Yugi dared not touch him in worry that whatever it was wrapped about his Demon would spread to him. "What would you have me do?" Yami shook his head; he didn't have any options and needed Marik to stay.

The house completely stopped shaking and the constant growling from Marik. Everyone in the room turned to look at the tan Demon and waited for him to speak. Marik's eyes were on Malik for only a moment and a rather sadistic look passed over Marik's face as he looked at Yami. "Ella." He knew the one that had hit his Mate. "I want her wings ripped out and I want her locked away for two weeks without healing, no food, no water, no blood. Afterwards I want her powers stripped and then you can serve her up as an appetizer to the Vampires."

"I said a punishment Marik, not murder." Yami relaxed and the shadows that were wrapped about his body loosened somewhat.

Malik spoke up knowing Marik wouldn't falter on what he wanted. "I want her locked away for six days with no food, water or blood, and her wings are to be shackled for two weeks, no flying." Yami glanced at Marik and for a long moment the tan Demon just stared at him, then he nodded his approval that he would be satisfied with what Malik wanted.

"I'll release you both now." Bakura said in a warning tone, he would if need be leave them like this until they stopped fighting.

Yami sighed nodding his head, Marik snorted and looked away. The shadows slithered back into the flooring like they were never there. Marik rose to his feet as did Yami and he had moved so fast that no one saw or had time to react and Marik was pinned hard against the wall that it knocked the air from his lungs. Yami had him by the throat and the other hand almost crushing the tan Demon's wing.

"You ever attack me like that again Marik." Yami seethed, fangs lengthening and eyes swirled a darker crimson. "I'll have you locked away where you'll never see your Mate or the light of day again." Marik growled and moved to push him off. Yami spoke a short word in his Demonic tongue and Marik was immobile as was everyone in the room.

"Yami!" Bakura growled at him furious that he couldn't help his lover.

Yami stepped back but didn't unleash his powers on them just yet. "Now if we are done with the drama I have a little news about the attacks on our Humans." Yami glanced at Marik then Bakura. "If want to know then came to Seto's." Yami then freed them. Marik growled vanishing from the room.

Ryou walked up to Yami. "Threaten Marik like that again." His eyes shone a little brighter at that moment. "And I'll…" Ryou smirked. "There aren't words for what I'll do to you." Ryou stood there for a second just staring at the Demon Lord.

"Damn he's hot when he wants to be." Bakura purred and Malik wondered if he was the only one to have found that rather odd coming from their Human. Ryou then turned and walked out of the room.

Yami opened his mouth to say something when Bakura spoke up. "I'll back him up on that promise, Yami." The pale Demon rushed after his mate. Though Bakura had a good mind not to go at all and let Malik deal with the bastard and then have him fill them in later.

* * *

**TBC**

The next chapter should be most of chapter 2 and 3 of Demons of the Night and with a few new parts, but I think everything is falling into place nicely, though I can't help the feeling that this chapter was a little choppy/rushed it's just a feeling… don't know why it took me a good few days to write this and I had only bursts of time to be able to sit down and write it, lol, anyway **Review** (love and cookies)


	11. Rain Filled Nights

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, **Lemon**, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 11: Rain Filled Nights**

**

* * *

  
**

Malik stepped out of the living room to see Ryou step up onto the upper floor of the house and vanish down the hallway. "C'mon Malik," Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "We better get Marik and see what Yami wants."

Malik snorted and moved away forcing Bakura to take his hand away. The pale Demon was much like Marik in a sense of duty and always did what he had to once Yami had opened his month, but mostly it was to keep some form of peace within the house. "Didn't you find it odd?" Malik turned to him with a thoughtful look, still wondering if he was the only one to notice it, the flash of brightness in his Human's eyes and that tone.

"What was odd?" Bakura raised an eyebrow having no clue at all.

"What Ryou said to Yami," Malik brought to his attention, had he missed it? "Don't you think that was odd of him to say?"

"If he wouldn't have said it, I would have." Bakura glanced up towards the stairs then at Malik. "Aren't you happy that Ryou feels so strongly for you and Marik?"

"I am." Malik said honestly and he was happy to hear such words come from Ryou. "It's what he said that I'm worried about… you know after all that's happened."

Now that Bakura thought about it, it did seem rather odd that Ryou had said that. "Why don't you go get Marik and I'll meet you both at Seto's." Malik sparing one last look in the direction Ryou had gone in. "I'll make sure he's ok." The pale Demon reassured him; Malik nodded his head and vanished from the mansion.

Yes, Bakura had found Ryou's words to Yami rather unusual, maybe a check over from Seto to make sure that Ryou's _other_ side still lay dormant. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bakura growled and changed directions and answered the door, he pulled it open with a solemn look. "Hey is Ryou in?" Joey laughed to himself and answered his own question. "Of course he's in." He hit Bakura lightly on the chest as he walked by him and into the house. "It's not like you would let him out of your sight." Yugi and Anzu followed in shortly after.

"You're here, because?" Bakura asked closing the door.

"All of you decided to have a small get-together at my place." Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Seto didn't want me around with all the Demon talk and frankly I don't give a crap what you Demons have to talk about as long as you leave me out of it."

The _'I know all'_ smirk crept its way across the pale Demon's lips. "Still sore at Seto for the argument or the fact that he isn't taking orders from the likes of you."

Joey huffed and wondered if his private life was on show to the rest of the Demons in their small group and everyone knew that he was having some problems with his Mate. Ryou and Yugi knew but that was okay, he needed his friends from time to time, but to have Bakura and Marik know as well was humiliating. "He can do as he likes." Joey walked off towards the stairs.

Bakura rushed after him and pulled him away. "Go wait in the living room." He hissed at the Human, no one was going to talk to Ryou before him.

"Jeez, lay off." Joey snapped walking towards the living room, Bakura growled irritably watching him.

"I'm afraid he's in a right mood tonight." Yugi gave an explanation.

"It's going around." Bakura turned to climb the stairs though stopped at seeing his Mate coming down them.

"I thought I heard voices." He came to a stop before Bakura, though his eyes were on Yugi. Bakura glared over his shoulder at the short Human and the Witch.

"We're going." Yugi backed up and turned about walking to the living room, pulling Anzu with him.

Bakura glanced back at his Mate and spoke up at the same time Ryou did and ended up cutting in over each other. They both stopped talking and Bakura gave him a soft smile and tried again. "Is everything alright?" Bakura pressed his palms together in a gesture of supplication. "You seemed… a little worked up love."

"Define alright and worked-up?" Ryou narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms against his chest; Bakura gave him a look to explain what he meant. "I'm in my final year of school. I have a stalker and dealing with random werewolf attacks. My father is back into my life. Malik is acting a little odd and at times I think he is avoiding me. Yami threatening to take Marik away from us and it's because someone hit Malik and Yami will do nothing about it." Ryou sighed, his tone a little softer. "I don't think that it was fair that Marik was threatened with a punishment for something that Yami could have dealt with better and right away."

"It's a Demon's life and as unjust as it sounds; it is the survival of the fittest."

"It's bullshit." Ryou let slip and instantly covered his mouth with his hand, though the thought of never seeing Marik again was highly upsetting to think of and especially when the tan Demon had done nothing wrong but wanting to protect what was his.

Bakura reached out and wrapped his arms about his Mate in a hug; there was nothing to worry about. Ryou was, well, Ryou and there was nothing to concern himself with. "Why is Yami such a jerk?" His head rested on top of Bakura's shoulder and his arms wrapped about the Demon's neck.

"Because he can be." Bakura pulled back forcing Ryou to straighten up. "Marik isn't going anywhere and Yami wouldn't dare do that to him or us, as for Malik." He gripped Ryou's chin gently making his Mate look him in the eyes. "You thinking he is avoiding you, _is_, nothing more then your imagination, he loves you." Ryou nodded his head knowing Bakura was right. "I know it's hard to say, but I want you to worry about your school work and that's it, I can take care of the rest."

"Easier said then done." Ryou gave a small smile then glanced towards the living room.

"I have to go." Bakura stepped away, "Bye," he added with a wink and a smirk, he vanished from the house.

"Bye," Ryou replied and waited a moment before heading into the living room to sit and talk to his friends.

**

* * *

**

Bakura appeared soon after in Seto's apartment and glanced about, seeing Yami standing on his own in the living room and Marik stood in the kitchen with Malik's back turned on everyone and talking softly to his Mate. Seto stood in the threshold of the hallway with narrowed eyes and glaring at everyone. "You didn't have to wait for me, seriously." Bakura said crossing the apartment to Marik and Malik.

Seto's glare was one that he truly didn't want to talk to them or have them in his house, but there was nothing he could do about it or say, literally.

"Listen up, this conversation is a onetime thing." Yami's tone was his usual arrogant one. "I have had meetings with my Council, and Pegasus came and saw me. The Gathering will be held this year."

"No," Bakura growled. "I'll not bend to their bullshit and jump through hoops for them or have my Mate subjected to our ways." Marik was in agreement with him, Malik had suffered at the hands of Yami Council many times before.

"It's not for them." Yami said in a way that commanded silence. "I'm doing this for us."

"Don't you mean, _you_." Marik snapped glaring at Yami, not letting him finish what he was saying. "It's been nearly five centuries since we had a real ruler, wouldn't you say, Yami?"

"You're holding a Gathering so you can be crowned?" Bakura snorted. "Typical that you would do something like this for yourself."

"It's not for me." Yami shot back; Seto rolled his eyes and at the familiar sound everyone glanced out the window to see the rain fall.

"Have you told Yugi?" Marik narrowed his eyes knowing he hadn't and this wouldn't happen anyway knowing that the Demon Lord's Mate would have to go through in order for Yami to claim his crown.

"The fact is that I'm not going and neither is Ryou." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

Seto walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the note pad and pen and wrote down on it and tossed it to Marik, who read. _'What isn't he saying? And what did Pegasus want with him.'_ Bakura and Malik read it as well and all four glanced at Yami.

"Why don't you tell us what's really going on and what Pegasus has to do with this?" Marik asked handing back the note pad to the Healer.

Yami bowed his head, his eyes shadowed and his voice low. "These attacks aren't random. Pegasus informed me that two rulers of our world found their Mates dead, both had been assassinated and blame me."

Seto wrote down on the pad and tossed it back to Marik, who once again read it out loud for Seto. "And you want us to take our Humans there?"

"Yes." Yami raised his head looking at them. "It will bring out the ones that are doing this, I'm hoping it will."

"So you're quite happy putting our Humans in danger for the sake of saving yourself against the other rulers." Bakura hissed shaking his head.

"You think I'm pleased about this?" Yami growled at them. "Yugi will have my head for this, if not, then I risk losing him."

"I'm not going." Bakura said sternly looking at Marik, there was no way he was going to take Ryou to the Demon Realm, there was so much he left unsaid about their world.

"You know what will happen if you don't," Yami warned him of what the consequence might be if he didn't show up. "You really don't want them to come here and get Ryou, do you?"

"I don't take orders from you or your Council." Bakura snapped at him reminding the Demon Lord on who he really served.

Yami sighed; he remembered all too well, things were going to be different this time round. "I'll be sending out all invitations soon."

"We will not accept it." Bakura snarled.

"I'll order you to come!" Yami bellowed at him, not waiting to see any of them unnecessarily punished.

"You cannot order me around." Bakura shot back, his wings appeared and fluffed up making himself, _unknowingly_, bigger and more threatening. "I am not one of your personal guards."

Marik spoke up getting Bakura's attention off Yami and maybe stopping another fight between the two. "Bakura, if Yami orders the inversions to the Gathering, then all portal entries from our world to the Human's will be blocked. The only way in would be the portal in Egypt." Marik said. "Then all attacks maybe held off for now and it'll give us time to speak with Ryou and the others, prepare them for what's to come. Besides Malik and I will be there to help keep watch over Ryou."

Bakura considered it for a moment. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He growled more so at Yami giving him a glare and vanished from the apartment.

"It'll be best if Bakura comes willingly." Marik didn't like his tone or the look that was aimed his way by the Demon Lord.

"It's not Bakura's place to accept." Marik's eyes shone brighter and narrowed even more. He knew Yami would force them to go in one way or another.

**

* * *

  
**

Ryou was curled up on the couch; Joey lay on the floor with a few pillows, Anzu sitting right next to him, Yugi took up the other side of the couch, all watching tv.

"I'm getting a drink." He glanced at the clock, Bakura, Marik and Malik had been gone awhile.

"Me too." Joey got to his feet and followed, they made it into the main entrance hall when the doorbell rang. Ryou walked to the door and was about to pull it open. "Don't open it." Joey hissed grabbing onto his arm.

"Why not?" Ryou glanced at him.

"Because of what happened the other night."

"The house is protected against such other worldly beings." They both glanced over to see Anzu and Yugi step out of the living room to see what was going on. "We are safe here." Ryou reminded them and he had no doubt in Marik's powers or abilities and he did consider this his home and he always thought home was the one place that was the safest.

Ryou pulled open the door to find no one there; he stepped out onto the porch and glanced about. Ryou looked down when his bare feet came in contact with cold water, like someone had been standing there a moment ago and was soaked from the rain dripping water in a pool on the porch. "Come back inside." There was a frightened edge to Yugi's voice.

"That's odd." Joey was right behind Ryou to see for himself.

"Maybe the doorbell is broken." Ryou turned to inspect it; he didn't want it going off all through the night.

"Is that someone standing at the bottom of the driveway?" Joey was now standing right in the middle of the porch, squinting through the rain and darkness to see.

"Who was it?" Anzu asked standing in the threshold.

"Don't know." Joey said pointing to the large iron gates that were closed and locked at the end of the property. "Someone is out there."

"It's no one we should concern ourselves with." Ryou didn't move standing right beside Joey and hoping he was right, though some spells had been know to get through the protection barrier from time to time.

"Inside, all of you." Malik growled his wings still ruffled, he appeared in the hallway to see them all outside. Walking out onto the porch and stopping at the top of the steps, his eyes instantly spotted the dark figure and he growled. "I said inside!" He snapped when the Humans didn't move. Joey mumbled something while pulling Anzu into the house.

"Malik, do you know who it is?" Ryou came up behind him taking the half Demon's hand in his.

"No." Malik hissed, turning only slightly. "Inside Ryou, please." His Human nodded his head and turned, giving Malik's hand a tug to follow him. "Give me a moment." Malik stepped out into the rain and walked down the driveway.

Ryou rushed inside and closed the door. "Upstairs." He said running by his friends, who instantly followed him to the top level of the house. Ryou wanted to get a better view of what his half Demon was doing. Ryou pushed open Malik's bedroom door. The room was clean and tidy and unused. Ryou rushed to the window, Anzu, Joey and Yugi crowded about him to see as well.

The rain made it hard to see and Malik was standing a good few feet from the gate and looked as though the two were talking. "Isn't there a spell or something you can do so we can hear what they're saying?" Joey asked Anzu looking at her for a moment.

"There is." She said with a confident nod of her head, Joey and Yugi looked happy and very pleased as did Ryou. "But I don't know it." Anzu smiled at the sound of the groans.

* * *

**_Bakura's P.O.V_**

I stood bent over a water fountain washing what blood I could off my face, hands and arms. Damnit, five minutes of washing myself and I'm still spitting out blood and flesh from my mouth and teeth. A Gathering was the one thing I was hoping to save Ryou from. Now wasn't the time to have a damn get-together, Ryou wasn't going to understand his roll at this Gathering or what mine is.

I hear the sound of clothes rustling, the sound of wings catching the breeze. I had to go on hearing as my sense of smell was out when the rain started, like a Human allergy of Hay-Fever. "I hope you didn't kill the Human." He sounded agitated and most likely for the same reasons as I was. I glanced down at the water that was now pink; the rain would wash that away by morning.

"Like I care," I snapped while bending down, cupping the water in both my hands and washed my face again… the smell was always the hardest to remove.

I hear him sigh and move towards me. "I don't like the idea of taking Malik there either."

"Malik's immortal, Ryou isn't." I stood up straight and Marik stops just behind me, I don't have to look to know where he is.

"Ryou and you aren't going to be on your own." He reassured me, it didn't help, Yami's Council have it in for me as well, something about not being brought up within the Demon society.

I know what he is trying to do; I rounded on him my powers surged to the surface with my anger and I almost lost my control _over _them. "Ryou is on his own, even though he is Human he still…" I sigh shakily running both my hands through my wet hair and calmed down. This wasn't Marik's fault, the Human I chose to feed from took most of my rage and I doubted that the Human would live through the night, another thing I'll be blamed for and possibly punished. "Yami's Council will still treat Ryou lower then a slave for what he really is and the only one of his kind."

I look at Marik when he took a step closer, meeting his dark wine red eyes. "Yami is sending out the invitations tomorrow regardless of what's going on."

"Yami's a fool." I snapped again and seeing the corners of Marik's lips turn upwards in a smirk, he was trying to hold it back, it only made _me_ smirk.

"That he is, but I asked him to hold off Ryou's invitation until last." I glance down to see him hook his fingers in a wet lock of my hair, twisting it in his fingers with a mild look of fascination; he did always wonder how my hair was so soft and yet so wild. "It'll give us time to talk to Ryou… I think it's about time he knew everything, don't you think?" His tone changed to something that I was familiar with but put it off for the moment.

"No." My voice came out weaker then what I wanted. I shivered starting to feel cold and I knew Marik was uncomfortable being wet. His hair falling over his face and shoulders, most strands of his hair still stood up.

"Bakura." He removed his fingers from my hair and lifted my chin. "It'll be a shock to him if someone starts talking to him about his past." He was right, I couldn't make everyone at the Gathering keep their mouths shut, even though there were a few I would like to keep permanently shut.

"I don't want him angry at me or think differently of me." I move in and rested my head against his shoulder.

I feel him wrap his arms about me and pull me closer to him. "He loves you, more then what I ever thought he would when Malik brought him home to us."

"It's not just me but you and Malik as well." I hear the soft purr sounding from him, he was content, either with the comments or my position pressed against him.

"I know." Finally that smirk he had been holding back breaks free. "We will talk to Ryou together make sure he understands what's about to happen." I narrow my eyes and I'm not so sure that I understand completely on what's about to happen or what awaits us in the Realm. What I do know is that I'm thankful to have Marik and Malik at my side.

"Sounds good." I didn't believe my own words or nor could I see any of this turning out well. I meet his eyes once again and suddenly released that his mind was on, _other things_. His dark eyes take all of me in appreciatively and the somewhat look of sudden hunger that no blood or food could satisfy. I could imagine what he was seeing, my clothing clung to my body all over, showing parts that wouldn't normally been seen unless I was naked. Did I mention that Marik had an attention span of a child? And strange enough with such a look my heart raced and it was enough to leap out of my chest.

"I sent Malik home to be with Ryou and both are tucked away safe and sound at home." He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed once again; he ran his hands up my sides taking with it my shirt. His warm hands burn my cool skin leaving it tingle in the aftermath of his touch. I was surprised that he was giving off a fair amount of heat. He grabbed me, almost crushing me in the process of having me against him. "The question is my place or yours?" Marik did always find the sweet pleasantries a waste of time when he burned with a need.

There was no way to deny what he wanted and now what I also wanted and besides it didn't hurt to get dried up and warm before heading home. "Yours." I purred and as soon as the word left my mouth, Marik had grabbed my ass and ripped me from my feet. I'll have bruises on my ass for a week though I lacked the care to complain when his lips attached to mine in a fevered kiss.

It was a rush feeling, like free falling and my back was suddenly slammed up against a wall and the area I had been in was now replaced with old walls of a house, who's I'm not concerned to find out. Marik's lips attached to mine still, and his tongue pressed in lapping at everything it could. Marik pulled back with a lick to my cheek and a purr and I see that we are in our old home. The place was practically empty and falling apart, our old bed was covered over by a large white sheet. I hadn't been here in over a hundred years when I walked out on them.

His hands, now turned claws, tugged and pulled at my wet clothing as well as his own, he got my attention back to the here and now. This could just be the distraction I needed right now. "We'll need clothes to get home." I wasn't going to risk being caught naked by Yami, Seto or the other Humans. He looks a little disgruntled in having to take it a little easy, but complies anyway. Boots were thrown aside, shirts removed and pants gone.

I braced myself as Marik came at me again almost knocking the air from me upon my impact against the wall and he was ready to devour me in his kiss.

Marik grabbed at my hair in both hands and tore his mouth from mine, he heard me suppress a whine at the loss of contact. "You're right." He growled in my ear, making me hiss when his sharp fang bit into the soft flesh of my earlobe. "Let's fuck now and worry about foreplay later." His voice was thick with lust and need while trying to hold onto what little control he had, which was none at all.

He was right we both wanted something more than grinding and kissing; it was driving him insane having to wait. "Agreed." Marik dragged his fingers down my chest, forcing out a pent-up moan as he grabbed at my ass and once again I was off my feet and my legs and arms wrap about him for support while he grinded himself against me. With one hand he reached down and grasps our erections, pumping them together. I gasp and cling to him and he groans in my ear. I was suddenly worried that I was going to come too soon, but he releases us before I have the chance to speak up.

He hurriedly sucks on two of his fingers as I brace myself against him knowing what's to come. He watches me with a smirk as he slides them in. He works them, and he avoids the one spot I want him to hit. He never really wasted such time on me, unless he wanted to torment me or draw it out. He only withdraws when _he_ is satisfied that I can take all of him without too much pain and centuries of being together had made him an expert on such things. He immediately lines himself up. I wrap one of my legs a little higher around his waist and he pushes me further up the wall, only to allow me to sink down on him, moaning with my eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall at the feeling of having him fill me.

He bucks his hips in steady rhythm and instantly hitting my bundle of nerves right off and making what discomfort I had was now overwhelmed with pleasure, my claws dig into his shoulders. He doesn't mind it only adds to his own pleasure. Pushing back against him every time he drives into me, hitting that same nerve over and over again, I wasn't going to last if kept this up. His fingers wrap around my hardened flesh once again, and he brings us both to our goal. I cry out as I come, flinging my head back sharply into the wall and digging my fingers into his tan shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He gives his own strangled cry as my muscles clamp around him and he comes deep inside me.

His knees give out unable to hold us both up and we collapse together, sliding to the ground. He suddenly broke out into a chuckle and it had seemed that all our troubles had slipped away and that our night was far from over.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Malik stopped a few feet from the gate already soaked. "What do you want?" He called out over the rain.

"Sanctuary." The other replied, Malik took a small step forward he recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure. "Invite me in." It was a female's voice and now that Malik looked closer at the figure even under the black cloak, he could see a curvy body, wider hips and breasts. She placed her hand in the folds of her cloak and pulled it out again. "I'm wounded." She showed him the blood on her hand.

"This is no sanctuary, move on." Malik ordered her, he was suspicious that he couldn't pick up her scent so he couldn't tell if she was Human or from the Demonic Realm. He turned to leave; whatever she was she couldn't enter the grounds.

He made up his mind that she was no threat. "You would leave me out here Malik on a night like this, wounded and with no place to go."

He froze glancing back at her. "Ishizu?" He was truly surprised to see her here; she had simply vanished from the basement with no trace. "How…" He knew she wasn't dead as there had been no body, but he had been curious as to what had happened to her. He turned completely around and walked towards the gate a little. "Get out of here!" He yelled at her.

"Let me in Malik, I'll die from this wound." She fell to her knees the hood falling down revealing her face. "I need help." He saw the bruises that marked some of her face and down her neck; the busted lip, the cut on her cheek and the pool of the blood that gathered in the water under her from the wound.

"I can't." Malik shook his head, she couldn't be trusted, he knew, but like everything that was suffering or injured he felt compassion for and wavered in his decision. He moved forward a step.

Suddenly Seto appeared before him, Malik was relieved to see him. The Healer gave the Witch a hard hatful glare. She rose to her feet as if the pain from her wounds were nothing and smirked. "See you around little brother." And with that she vanished.

Seto turned about giving Malik a disapproving glare and pointed at the house, silently giving the half Demon his orders to go inside. "Seto!" Joey rushed by Malik and stopped before the Healer. "You shouldn't be out here while you're recovering."

Ryou waited for Malik, holding the door open for him, Malik glanced back in time to see the Healer and Joey vanish. "Is everything alright?" Ryou asked, he had seen everything from the upstairs window though he heard nothing.

"Yeah." Malik's smile wasn't all that convincing; he would have to tell Marik and Bakura that his Sister was back.

**

* * *

  
**

**TBC**

Whoa, lol, this chapter took me awhile, took a lot of re-writing and adding and I still wasn't sure if the lemon came across as I wanted it too, hmm, **Review**, your thoughts/comments are welcome as always and a Merry Christmas to you all.


	12. Obsessive Encounter

Okay this chapter is kinda changed about and for the better ^.^ well that's the point in a re-write, anyway enjoy.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language, Supernatural themes, Horror, Lemon. Hoping I haven't left anything out…-thinkingthinking-…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 12: Obsessive Encounter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ryou was rudely awakened, jerking upright in bed with a coughing fit that came so suddenly, unexpectedly. Not taking any notice that the bedroom and the bed was empty. He coughed so hard into his hand while he rolled himself out of bed and to his feet. His throat and chest felt as though they were on fire. He couldn't draw a breath. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, then fell against the basin. It wouldn't stop, dizziness from lack of oxygen came over him and Ryou fell to his knees, gripping the basin with one hand, the other over his mouth.

Ryou finally drew in a breath and fell onto his backside until he caught his breath back completely. It was short lived when he spotted the blood on his hand, though it was a small amount it was still alarming. _'Was this meant to happen?' _ The doctor hadn't mentioned this in their appointments. Ryou climbed back up to his feet, washing his hands quickly and then rushed from the bathroom to the phone.

He picked up the receiver and his hand paused above the buttons momentarily. What was the doctor going to do? Give him more medication… Ryou bit his lip; he had an appointment with the doctor in a few days; he could always bring it up then and maybe coughing up blood was normal with what was happening to him. A cheerful female's voice spoke up after a few rings; Ryou instantly hung up before she could say anything else.

Something wasn't right.

He stepped away from the desk and glanced about the room, through all of this it only occurred to him that not one of his lovers or Mate had come rushing to his side asking if he was alright and only have him swiftly taken to Seto to be sure. The bedroom was as it had been last night, except no Malik, Bakura or Marik. Malik's clothing, however were still on the floor by the bed, along with his own clothing and no tell tale signs that Bakura or Marik had been in this room. Both Bakura and Marik hadn't shown up for bed last night. Where were they? Seto had turned up to get Joey and Yami had growled, glared and muttered darkly under his breath at everyone before taking Yugi home. Ryou had tried waiting up most of the night for Bakura and Marik and ended up falling asleep. Normally if they had to go out during the night for _Demonic_ _needs_ they all returned home before dawn.

Now Ryou's worry turned to his loved ones that weren't here. He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing and turned the water on in the shower.

Whatever happened that kept his Mate and lover out all night; he hoped that Bakura and Marik were together and safe. There was no need to really worry himself stupid since Bakura and Marik could take care of themselves.

A short time later, Ryou dressed in his school uniform entered the kitchen to find it empty of life. He sat down at the counter; the house was so silent. He could hear the clock ticking in the hallway and the one in the room with him; in fact it was so quite that he could hear the soft breeze blowing outside. Ryou stood and left the room with his mind made up on getting something to eat on his way to school. He wasn't up to making himself something to eat and then having to sit here on his own eating it and listening to the silence of the house.

Ryou placed his own set of keys to the house into his pocket while he followed a group of students to the center of town. Since the attacks on him and his friends were still fresh on his mind, the more people about the better he was and the less likely something would attack him. It was safety in numbers, right? Ryou ducked into the café shop to find it packed with students and those who were in a hurry to get to work or have their first burst of a caffeine fix.

Ryou took in a deep breath and with it the aroma of the shop. Though Ryou wasn't much of a coffee drinker and didn't much care for the taste, he loved how the café smelt. "Morning," Ryou glanced up at hearing the greeting and he wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or someone else. His father walked towards him with a small bag in one hand and cup in the other and a smile on his face.

The greeting had been indeed for him. "Morning," Ryou greeted right back with a smile and relaxed a little.

"Are you on your way to school?" Galen asked while pointing at his son's attire of a fresh and clean dark blue and white school uniform.

"Yeah, I just stopped in for some breakfast," Ryou took a step closer to the counter and was still waiting his turn to order.

"You want to walk together? I'm going that way," Galen offered, since he vaguely remembered that the school his son attended was close by.

Ryou knew that Bakura would have a fit if he found out that the two were together on their own, even if they were in public. Bakura's reaction and worst case scenario of the Demon's reactions would be, sleeping with Malik and Marik for a few nights without him, _or_, Bakura growling at him and giving him the silent treatment for awhile. However, this was his father and Ryou wasn't about to shut out the only family member that was talking to him. "Sure, that'll be great." Ryou agreed, his mind made up and he was prepared to face whatever consequences would come his way because of it.

The walk was good and their conversation was meaningful this time round and not the uncomfortable talk of having something to say to each other. They had covered just about every topic, the weather, worldly events, about each other and surprisingly even Bakura had been mentioned. The more time Ryou was spending with his old man the better their relationship _seemed_ to be and it was definitely much better then what it had been when Ryou was still living with his father some time ago.

They reached the front of the school shortly after. "This is my stop," Ryou turned to him with another smile.

"Ryou!" They both turned to see Yugi and Anzu waving him over from within the school grounds, Ryou just waved back in greeting and stayed where he was.

Suddenly silence fell over them and nothing more came to mind on what to say to each other next. So it was best to end it now for another time. "I should go." His father said while adding a short goodbye.

Ryou looked a little confused for a moment and presumed his father was leaving now on the account that he may be late for work. "Sure," Ryou nodded making his way through the gates and towards his friends.

"Ryou!" Galen called out to his son, the teen turned about to face him again. "You should stop by for dinner one night."

"I didn't know you could cook?" Ryou said with a small laugh and a shake of his head. The only way his father would know how to cook was if he had taken up cooking lessons.

"I can't, but it's still eatable," Galen shrugged, not pressuring his son to accept his invitation.

"Maybe," Ryou wasn't exactly accepting his father's offer but left it open for either a yes or no.

Galen smiled pleased with himself that he had made some good progress with his son. "You can bring Bakura if you like."

"I'll ask him." Bakura would simply refuse any invitation for such a thing; and there was no point in asking Marik since the tan Demon sided with Bakura when it came down to matters of his father, both Demons would prefer to serve his father up for dinner then be a guest, he hoped that Malik might go with him instead.

"Call me," Galen nodded satisfied and walked away.

Ryou turned about and almost ran into someone, he was about to apologize and keep going until he noticed who it was. "Watch where you're going," Honda snapped irritably.

"Then don't stand in my way," Ryou retorted back and went to walk about him. Maybe if he could transfer to another school then the run-ins with Honda would stop. Ryou doubted it and Honda would only find away to bother him no matter what and since they both lived in the same city run-ins were bound to happen. It would only be a short time before Bakura's patience would wear too thin with him and Ryou didn't want to think about what would happen to the teen should that time come. It was best for both of them if Ryou kept his distance from Honda as much as possible.

Wait, something was missing. Honda turned and snagged Ryou by the arm and pulled him back to him. "Where is the freak?" He glanced about, normally if he came within a few feet of Ryou. Bakura, Malik or Marik would somehow appear to have a go at him and make his life that little bit harder.

"What?" Ryou struggled momentarily against the other before he pulled his arm free.

"Your guard dog-boy Malik?" It was strange that he had gone this long and so close to Ryou and not have his existence threatened in one way or another.

"None of your business," Ryou snapped stepping away from him, he had been wondering the same thing on where his beloved half Demon had gone or what had been so important to have taken Malik from their bed.

Okay, Ryou didn't come by motorbike and Marik wasn't trying to rape '_his_ _crush_' in the student car-park and Malik wasn't acting like the leach he was by hanging off Ryou, and Bakura wasn't growling at everyone that looked Ryou's way or trying to massacre those who got too close… okay, he had to add this up, work out what he was missing here. His heart pounded, his palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry. Ryou was standing here, by himself; no one had come out with threats to kill him. Ryou arrived on _foot_ with his father instead of on the back of Malik's motorbike or Marik's, and Bakura wasn't looming in the background…. He was drawing a blank.

"What's going on?" Yugi walked up to them, giving Honda a look. The short teen and Anzu had given Honda a morning greeting and he hadn't responded at all.

"Nothing," Ryou turned his attention to Yugi as it seemed that Honda had zoned out and was just standing there.

"Was that your dad I saw walking with you?" Yugi turned and the three made their way inside.

"Yeah," Ryou smiled. He took the five minutes they had to get to class to explain what he could to Yugi and Anzu. The changes his father was making and the effort to pull himself right again.

Anzu and Yugi took up the desk behind Ryou. Honda passed them sitting up the back. Joey was a no show. The Teacher walked in and instantly started the class with an opening of a text book. Half way through the Teacher cleared her voice. "Keep reading. I'll be back in a moment," she stepped out of the room but was still visible in the hallway through the door's small window.

The sounds of chairs moving, hushed voices and whispers instantly filled the room as soon as the door had closed. Ryou glanced up from his text book for a moment to see what everyone else was doing and then went back to his work. "Ryou, hey Ryou," Yugi hissed, raising out of his chair a little, leaning over the desk to tap his friend on the shoulder.

"What?" Ryou whispered back turning in his seat a little.

"Where's Malik?" Yugi sat back down.

"Don't know." Ryou shrugged wishing he knew.

Yugi frowned and before he could say anything Anzu spoke up. "I just remembered something." She dug about in her bag, and then pulled out a leaflet. "There is a dress up," she flipped it over and read the short version to her friends. "It's a pre-Halloween dress-up at a local night-club; it's a student's night only." Anzu glanced at them, "it's organized by the school."

"Really?" Yugi took the leaflet and looked it over for himself. "Hey!" He said a little overly excited while standing up. Half the students in the room glanced their way for a second before turning back to what they were doing. "It says any student attending can bring a date of his or her choice." Yugi sat down. "I wonder if Yami would go with me if I asked him too."

"Sounds kinda silly," Ryou picked up the leaflet looking it over.

"You find it kinda silly because you have three willing and hot guys that'll do anything for you?" Anzu gave him a wishful look. She would sell her soul and both arms to have what Ryou did, hell even what Yugi had would be okay too. "Or are you afraid that if you ask one the other two would get jealous or upset?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "it wouldn't matter who I invited to go with me. The other two would follow anyway." Ryou read over the leaflet for himself, "I wouldn't just ask one and not the others."

Yugi asked, "You would invite all three?" He leaned forward over his desk again, "Have you ever just invited Bakura out on something, you know, just, the two of you, alone?"

"All the time," Ryou handed back the bit of paper. "Marik and Malik respect that Bakura and I need our alone time as much as, we, understand that Marik and Malik need their time as well."

"It's so confusing," Yugi shook his head. Anzu just smiled opening her text book.

Honda watched silently from the back of the room, glaring at Ryou. Why wasn't Malik in class? Could it have finally happened that Ryou was for once completely alone? If so then Ryou would be completely his by the end of the day.

**

* * *

**

Joey had been dressed and ready to leave for school that morning, that was until Seto had stopped him for a kiss that turned passionate. Surprising Joey as this side of Seto rarely came out; however, Joey was more than happy to cut school for a little under the covers playtime with his Mate. The Healer had groped Joey throughout the apartment from the living room and open kitchen, down the hallway and tumbled into the bedroom and stumbled onto the double bed. They had stopped every few feet to remove each other's clothing followed by more groping and kissing.

Joey scooted up the bed towards the small mound of pillows, the Healer instantly followed on all fours. Seto still had that natural solemn look about him, Joey always had to wonder if his Demon Mate thought of this as duty of the deal made between them or if Seto was doing it because he felt something for his Human. Joey felt his heart twist up either in sadness at his own thoughts or the fact for the first time ever he came to realize that there was still that one sided love even after so long and that he was letting this, whatever it was, continue.

Seto frowned at the conflicted feelings that nagged at him deep within his subconscious and it was all coming from his Human, either way, Seto wanted this and such private moments with Joey were far and few. Joey with a gasp arched into the Healers touch.

Seto smirked finding the more he caressed, licked, kiss and sucked the more lusty sounds Joey made. Since the Healer couldn't utter a sound, he heard everything that slipped passed the Human's lips and Seto wanted to hear more.

It didn't matter however their relationship currently stood, Joey wasn't going to sit back and not enjoy the benefits to the fullest potential. He rolled them effectively pinning the Healer under him and instantly mouthed a hard nipple.

A silent gasp, Joey had felt the intake of a sharp breath. A few long moments later and Joey was moving south on the Demon's body, agonizingly slow and rather teasingly for the Demon's liking. Joey took all of Seto's length into his mouth, sucking, licking and fondling and Seto was so worked up he was about to snap. It was just how Joey liked it.

With what might have sounded like a very sensual primal growl from the Healer, Joey had instead seen the primal look in the Demon's now crimson eyes as Joey was flipped onto his back and pinned under his Mate, lips instantly attached to his own. He devoured the Human's lips as if he would never have them again. The Healer pulled back allowing his Human to breath. The temperature rose between them as well as in the room and Seto's skin burned with an alarming fever.

**

* * *

**

Dust particles danced in the stream of finger like sunlight, which seeped through the clean spots in the dirty window. Bakura's mind foggily touched consciousness and barely opened one eye and stared at the _seemingly _familiar wall, even though he couldn't re-call where he had seen it before.

Bakura moved pushing himself up to get a better look at where he was, however the weight that was curled up on his back prevented him from doing so. Leaning on his elbows, he turned his head to see the large black wings over lapping his own and both spread out across the floor on either side of the bed and kept them warm through the night. The only sound in the room was the content happy purring coming from the only other sleeping form. Marik who was nestle into his back peacefully sleeping, his sandy blonde strands of hair fell about his face and moved with the even puffs of breath and Marik's hands, Bakura felt them tighten their hold on his feathers. Suddenly Marik's peaceful state of sleep was disturbed, his face twisted up in that of an angry snarl reveling his fangs, his purring turned into a savage growl.

Bakura watched him for a moment through sleep blurred eyes, until Marik started to mutter darkly in his sleep in their Demonic language. The room they were in started to shake. Dust fell through the cracks in the ceiling. "Marik," said Bakura moving himself and in turn moving the tan Demon.

Marik grunted and all signs of whatever the Demon had been dreaming were chased away. "It's too early," Marik murmured while snuggling more into the softness that was Bakura's wings and body. "I'm sleepy," was the child like reply.

"Hmmm," purred Bakura in agreement and felt his mind and body pull him back into unconsciousness. He would get them both up a little later.

**

* * *

**

Ryou ate lunch with Yugi and Anzu and once again Malik was a no show, which was when Honda's suspicion took on a new high that Ryou was on his own today. He knew for a fact that Malik _always_ ate lunch with Ryou. Malik also sat in four of Ryou's classes, each room and desk Ryou sat alone. No, not completely alone since Yugi and Anzu sat behind him but those two weren't as troublesome as Malik, Bakura and Marik………… So that did mean that Ryou was completely and utterly alone?

"Did you go to the office?" Anzu asked taking a seat with Yugi behind the pale teen.

"Yeah, they said he hadn't called in sick or anything," Ryou gave them a worried look. "But then again I didn't expect him too." Ryou gave them the first smile for that day. "It's alright I'll see him sometime tonight."

"So, what about Joey?" Anzu asked.

"Seto is _sick_ so I think Joey stayed home to look after him," Yugi said absentmindedly flipping the pages of his text book.

"He was hurt quiet badly," Ryou whispered back, he didn't want to sound cold or cruel but he was thankful that Marik, Bakura and Malik weren't injured like that.

"Do you guys want to walk with me to see Seto?" Yugi asked, Ryou shot him a doubtful look and muttered that it wasn't a smart thing to do since the Healer was never in the mood to see them. "How about my place then?" Yugi tried again.

"I'm working," Anzu shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't," Ryou stood up as the bell rang, "Detention." He waved goodbye and followed the stream of overly excited teens.

Honda dashed from the classroom, this just maybe his only hope in getting Ryou to see that he is the better choice.

**

* * *

**

Bakura opened his eyes to find the sunlight not as bright as it had been before. The weight on his back was gone. He glanced to his left and saw Marik sleeping soundly face down in the mattress. Bakura noticed for the first time just what they were sleeping on, the mattress had holes in it and there were large stains here and there, it wasn't from them and Bakura didn't want to know what might have made them. The sheet that was used as a dust cover and it was partly wrapped about them; it wasn't white anymore as the dust over the years had now stained it brown. Bakura's skin crawled and he had never wanted a shower and clean clothes so badly. "Marik," Bakura gave him a light shake, "get up." he sat up on the edge of the bed looking for his clothing.

He had gotten fully dressed and Marik was yet to waken, "Oi!" Bakura lent over the bed and smacked Marik on his sheet covered rear end firmly, "get up!"

Marik uncharacteristically squeaked jerking his head up, "OW?!" He growled glaring at the pale Demon while rubbing his abused flesh.

"I want to go home," Bakura held in his grin, Marik's hair looked more wild then usual and he still looked rather tired, but then again Marik had given in to all of his demands and wants and it was once in a blue moon that Marik had been the _uke _and last night had been that blue moon.

"I want to go home," Bakura said, stretching his wings out to their impressive full length as well as his muscles and popping most of his joints back into place.

Marik grunted and got up, Bakura handed him all his clothing and soon they both left the old house on foot. "Are you worried about Ryou?" Marik asked, the solemn look and the furrowed brows on Bakura's face told him something was troubling his lover. Marik had his hands deep within his pockets, shoulders hunched as they walked the streets home.

"Constantly," Bakura muttered back, watching every Human he passed with a criticizing gaze.

"You shouldn't though," Marik said, Bakura glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Malik is with him," Marik moved closer and pulled his hand out of his pocket to hold onto Bakura's own hand, which the Demon did so without a second thought.

"I just didn't tell him where I was going, he might be worried on where we had gotten too," Bakura lowered his eyes, it wasn't the first time they had been out all night, but it had been the first time that he had vanished on his Mate without so much as a word.

"He knows we can take care of…" Marik trailed off when Bakura's hand fell from his. The tan Demon stopped walking and turned about, "what is it?" Marik frowned at him.

"I don't know," Bakura glanced about as if looking for someone.

Marik walked back to him and retook Bakura's hand once again. "Let's go home, clean up and go look for Malik and Ryou," Bakura silently nodded and obediently followed the other.

**

* * *

**

The bell rang and the few students that had to stay in for detention were finally let out. Ryou walked the long hallways to his locker to get his bag and jacket. His locker door echoed in the empty halls when it clanged opened.

"Do you know how long I have waited to get you on your own?" Ryou froze in place, hands gripping his backpack and jacket. "Put it this way, it's been awhile."

Ryou closed his locker door while taking in a deep breath, he turned about. "Not long enough," he went to walk away and Honda was suddenly in his path.

"I want to talk," He slowly forced Ryou to back up with a look that he had seen so many times on his Mate's face, a hungry lustful look, but this look had so many other emotions running with it.

"What you want isn't a conversation," Ryou hissed back, taking one step at a time backwards.

"Yes," Honda touched his cheek were a faint scare could be seen if one really looked, "I still owe you for that incident in Yugi's kitchen or we could continue what we started."

"You started it; I wanted nothing to do with you!" Ryou snapped back.

"What do they have that I don't?" Honda slammed his fist against the lockers just missing Ryou's face, he jumped in fright and the sound echoed about them. Honda's mood had changed to a deranged angry one, he screamed out angrily, "I LOVE YOU!"

Ryou's eyes widened, _not this again._ He had hoped that Honda had moved on once he saw that he was happy with Bakura.

"Why won't you love me? I have tried everything to get you to notice me," Honda hissed lowly advancing once again, Ryou backed up waiting for the right moment to escape. "I sit by day in and out watching that freak have his hands all over you and you _let_ him, giggle at him even for it and you say nothing or you kiss him." Honda's face twisted up with hurt and disgust.

"I can't…" He shook his head, though gasped as Honda lunged at him, Ryou gripped the slightly ajar locker door and swung it open as hard as he could, smacking Honda right in the face with it and sent him tumbling to the ground holding his face.

Ryou turned dropping his backpack, jacket and ran; Honda was up on his feet chasing after him. Ryou could take him in a fight, he had been training with Bakura and Marik for self-defense… training with Marik always turned out with them going for _it _right there on the mats in the training room, Marik never did have any self control when it came to having sex.

Ryou came to a dead end and a locked door; he had to turn back a little, which allowed Honda to gain on him. Ryou found an unlocked door; he ripped it open, making it through when he slammed it shut on Honda, making him run into it. Ryou started running again, and suddenly something hit him and a whole lot of pain shot through Ryou's face and head and his world darkened on him as he fell to the ground on his back. His head buzzed and he felt so disorientated. "He got away from you." Bates sounded highly amused and lent into Ryou's line of blurry sight.

Ryou was fighting off unconsciousness, "If you're not going to love me," Honda growled grabbing Ryou by his shoulders, "Then I'll make you love me." Ryou couldn't summon the strength to struggle as he was dragged into the nearby locker room. "Since you whore yourself out to Bakura and those other two all the time… I'm going to show you what being loved is all about." Honda bent down grabbing Ryou by the hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes, "you are nothing without me," Honda hissed, getting down and straddling Ryou's waist and effectively pinning him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Ryou chocked out rather pathetically, his head hurt so much and a wave of nausea washed over him, he was going to be sick.

"You'll not speak to me like that!" Honda elbowed him in the stomach, and then took off his belt, binding Ryou's wrists together and around the leg of a bench seat. Bates sat on one of the benches to watch, for now knowing he would get a turn soon enough.

Honda not wasting any time or running the risk of being interrupted, he went straight for Ryou's pants. Both missing Ryou's eyes and how they brightened, he lent himself up a little getting Honda's attention. "If you do this you're a dead man," Ryou hissed angrily, "Bakura will rip your insides out through your nose and I'll be watching."

Honda froze for a second; the thought had crossed his mind, however, after _making-love _to Ryou, his new lover would defend him against his x-lovers. That's all Ryou needed was someone else to show him and then Ryou would love him, not them…. He snapped from his thoughts and backhanded the teen that was pinned under him. Yes Ryou will love him and forget all about the freaks that live with him.

"You'll love me and no other," Honda removed what clothing he could from the other's body, his shoes and pants, the shirt he just ripped opened. He took a moment to marvel at the pale soft skin and the partly naked body that was at his mercy. Shame really that he had to tie Ryou down for their first time… maybe the next time he would be the loving partner and wouldn't have to be tied up like this. Honda shuttered at the thought of all the things Ryou would do to him of his own free will.

"Never," Ryou's heart pounded so hard in his chest, tears gathered and fell, his head still hurt and made him dizzy, he struggled to get free.

Honda gave him another blow to his side and pinned him down once again; Ryou coughed trying to get his breath back. "I think you'll see things my way soon enough," Honda forced Ryou's thighs apart with his own knees.

"No! Please don't!" Ryou tried to pull away even though the other had such a good hold on him, he glanced to his right and saw the teacher sitting by and simply watching. Ryou flushed in humiliation and had never felt so used, so dirty in his life.

"You'll be, mine, forever," Honda hissed darkly jerking Ryou's hips into place. Panic and fear rose as Honda closed his eyes in pure bliss as he pressed forward into Ryou's body. Ryou's pained heart ranching scream filled the locker room and empty halls of the school…

**

* * *

**

Bakura stared at the floor of the shower watching the water run down the drain. The warm water rushed over his head, shoulders and back, his hands had turned to claws and his nails broke through the tile… the nagging feeling in the back of his mind was getting stronger and his heart raced so much that it began to hurt… "Did you drown?" Came Marik's amused voice and then the tan Demon peeked into the shower to see the pale Demon as he had been before. "Bakura," Marik had finished his shower with the said Demon a little while ago; Bakura had been acting a little strange since leaving that house, so Marik gave him some space and now he was worried.

"Bakura!" Marik reached in around him and turned off the water, he then reached over and snatched up a towel, suddenly Bakura clutched at his chest and collapsed to his knees.

"No," Bakura gasped feeling shortened for breath, his eyes burned crimson, he had only gotten this feeling once before, it had been just as overwhelming, it was that same feeling that he had when the Witch had killed his Ryou, the pure fear and panic had over flowed from his Mate and sent his senses into a chaotic frenzy through their Mated bond… He was getting that same feeling now, "something's wrong with Ryou."

Marik was confused for a moment, he wasn't getting anything unusual from Malik, there shouldn't be anything wrong. "Malik is with Ryou."

Bakura stepped out of the shower on shaky legs and walked into his bedroom and snatched up the nearest pair of pants he could find and slipped into them, "No he isn't," Bakura hissed suppressing the feelings the best he could.

Bakura took in a deep breath and closed his eyes he muttered a few words and then opened his eyes to see the shadow under the bed, move and crawl out, then took form to something that could be considered Human form. '_Find him,' _Bakura demanded. The shadow didn't move for a moment, then it shot out the window. Wings flared from his back and Bakura gave chase without any hesitation at all.

Marik followed, someone had to watch Bakura's back if things went wrong and he also couldn't ignore the fact that Ryou might be in some kind of trouble.

**

* * *

**

Honda pulled on the last of his clothing. His eyes lingered on Ryou's naked form for a moment… his Uncle had left a little while ago, now he could get more of his alone time. "I apologize for being so…" he walked over and glanced down at the blood that stained Ryou's inner thighs, "rough." He had yet to unbind his captive. He straddled the other once again, frowning when Ryou hadn't made any kind of reaction. Honda lent forward, hands on Ryou's sides and where bruises were forming from where he had clutched at the other too tightly and where his nails had dug into the skin. "You should get used to it," Honda grinned. "If you couldn't tell, I like it rough."

Ryou stared blankly up at the ceiling having no more strength left in him to fight or to retort back and he was fighting unconsciousness. His body had never ached as much as it did right now and his head ached and Honda had violated every part of his body. "Say what I want to hear," He whispered loving into Ryou's ear. "They will never love you again or look at you the same, Bakura, Malik and Marik will hate you now." He trailed a line of kisses up Ryou's neck to his jaw line. "You'll have no option but to come and live with me. Oh Ryou," he nuzzled into the other, hugging him tightly. "I'll even give you your own room right next to mine."

Tears fell, running from his light brown eyes and into his hair a part of him believed Honda's words about his beloved Mate never looking at him the same again. "Tell me you love me," It was a chocked sob that escaped Ryou's lips and Honda grew impatient and hit Ryou in the side. "SAY IT!" He yelled, "Say you love me!" Ryou cried out but said nothing. Honda lost it, became angry that Ryou hadn't said what he wanted; it was only three damn words. Ryou should have been completely in love with him by now; he hit Ryou in random places over and over again, his side, chest, face and stomach for a few moments.

"It's alright," Honda calmed himself down, patting Ryou's head and whispered, "Maybe you're a slow learner… you'll get it the next time." He pressed his lips to Ryou's, drove his tongue passed kissed swollen lips. He soon stood up, straightening his clothes, turned on his heels and left, leaving Ryou bound and naked where he was.

**

* * *

**

Bakura flew with such speed that Marik had trouble trying to keep up. Bakura effortlessly dodged about buildings. All the feelings that had overwhelmed him before were gone. Bakura sped up so much so that he almost over took the shadow that was leading him. _'Faster,' _Bakura hissed at it in their Demonic language. He dreaded in what he might find.

"Bakura!" Marik called out, not wanting to stop him but get him to slow down before he misjudged a building and got himself hurt.

Bakura knew they were heading for the high school Ryou and Malik attended as it came into view. The shadow slipped through the glass and wood of the front doors, Bakura slid on his feet and came to a stop. Ryou was still inside the school and the grounds looked deserted. Marik was right on his heels. Bakura didn't check to see if the doors were unlocked or not, he gathered up some energy in his hand and threw it at the building. The small explosion blew the doors in as well as the wall around it, not waiting for the dust to clear Bakura rushed inside. Marik naturally followed.

The shadow led them through the seemingly endless hallways that twisted and branched off into all kinds of directions. Bakura would have been lost if he didn't have his powers to guide him. The shadow suddenly vanished before a locker room door. Bakura slid to a stop and tried the door handle to find it locked. "Here," Marik moved him aside and gripped the handle and twisted it off and hearing the handle on the other side hit the floor with a clang.

Bakura pushed open the door and walked in, instantly he recoiled back placing a hand over his mouth and nose at the strong smell of blood in the air, his eyes brightened in their crimson state and his fangs lengthened due to the reaction of the smell. Marik almost walked into him, though his reaction to the smell wasn't as bad. "Ryou!" he called out walking further into the room. Bakura suddenly made a shocked choked sound and rushed forward finding his Mate bound and naked on the floor.

Marik fell to his knees beside them aiding Bakura in trying to wake their Human up. Bakura growled with anger as he reached out and undid the belt that bound Ryou's wrists to the wooden leg of the bench seat. Bakura's dark powers started to spike around him like flames of a fire. Bakura gathered his Mate into his arms and held him; "I'm here," Bakura's voice was partly muffled by Ryou's hair.

Marik took off his jacket and placed it over Ryou asking, "Who would something like this?" Tears had gathered in his dark amethyst eyes… Marik's mood became dark, as his mind came up with two Humans that could have done this and they were dead from the moment they touched their Human, he'd kill them personally.

Bakura was shaking all over this was his entire fault; Ryou was his responsibility to watch over him and protect him. He lost control of his powers, "they're dead!" Bakura raged, Marik instantly placed up his defenses as well as over Ryou, Bakura's powers blew out and tore the locker room apart like a massive gust of wind.

Marik kept his head down and protected Ryou until it was over. "Bakura," Marik spoke up after a good few minutes. The locker room now lay in shambles around them, the ceiling was half hanging down, lockers and benches were all over the place and water gushed out from the showers flooding the area rather quickly. "Let's get him to Seto," Marik suggested since Ryou was in bad need of healing.

Bakura silently nodded his head and trying not to hurt his Mate anymore than he was already while he rose to his feet with Ryou in his arms. The Human stirred opening his eyes to see the blurred vision of his Mate. "Bakura," He gripped the jacket that was wrapped about him.

"Relax my love we'll get you healed," Bakura tightened his hold a little. Ryou tensed up, "No, please I just want to go home." Bakura glanced helplessly at Marik, why would his Mate not want to be healed? Marik shook his head but gave into Ryou's wishes. "We'll work out the healing later." Bakura wasn't happy about the decision; however he too like Marik gave into his Mates wishes and vanished from the room; Marik glanced about with a growl and then followed the pale Demon home.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Just so you know that this story _might_ be a little longer then Lost Love, well I saw that when comparing this new hotness to the old one and yeah, still have a lot of ground to cover before I can end this, anyway** Review **(love and cookies)


	13. Hard To Tell

Thank you so much for the reviews… the last chapter I was more concentrating on Honda's sickness/obsession with Ryou, so I'm more then pleased that the chapter was still loved without having to go into such detail.

**Author's Note**: Seto's POV starts out a few hours before Ryou's assault in the locker room, in other words it hasn't happened yet, kinda like a flashback of what was happening while Yugi and Ryou were at school, then it'll jump back to the right timeline to where Bakura is just getting Ryou home that night… wow that was a first, but I just want to make sure no one is confused about this chapter, if you still are afterwards then drop me a line.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. Hoping I haven't left anything out…-thinkingthinking-…. **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 13:**** Hard To Tell**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Seto's P.O.V **_

I wasn't sure what it was, though something had woken me from my deep slumber. I lay there listening to the complete silence of the apartment. Joey rolls over onto his side facing me, I reach out and brush away some of his unruly hair from his eyes. I feel kinda guilty for spending all my time at the company leaving Joey on his own for most of the time. However, he has his friends that he hangs out with day in and day out, even while he is at school and afterwards they all gather together at one of the houses, what they talk about or do is beyond me. The thoughts always surface that I need to spend more time with him, not to leave him alone so much, though I'm a centuries old Demon that's over worked and underpaid and holds too much responsibility to spend my days lazing about with him.

It wasn't like it used to be, going out on a hunt looking for that meal-for-one and then taking up residence at the nearest cave, farmer's barn or an empty run-down house for a little shut-eye, then doing it all over again. Times had changed so much that everything is dealt with a hand-shake of money and let's not forget that my other passion is the modern conveniences of technology, computer games right through to software security protection for all major companies, it was all that, that had allowed me to live as I do, almost like the Humans… The houses or mansion where we all lived together were always Yami's. He did always like the, _look-at-what-I-have_ and show it off to the world or simpler yet, _mines-bigger-than-yours_ syndrome, but the large inheritance from his Mother helped him to do so and that he is royalty, Yami has had nothing to worry about, with the exceptions of the trouble Bakura and Marik caused us from time to time.

Unlike the others I like to work for my comfortable life, I'm sure Joey understands that nothing comes for free. Through everything that has happened I think this time and this town we are all at our happiest. We are all Mated, some for a second time and others, like myself are Mated for the first time and to Humans none the less. I find them to be a lower form of life, but none the less they too seek out companionship and are affectionate enough given the right situation.

Yes, I liked my Human just how he is; I lean in to kiss his cheek. It's times like this with Joey that I treasure the most, where it's just the two of us and he without knowing has my utmost and full attention on him, times unknowing to him that with just a glance he steals my breath and stills my heart. Yet, he gives me this look at times, a look that I had seen pass over Marik's face and one that Bakura constantly wore for years, a lost look, that screamed if he was doing the right thing. Joey's look was the same, if he was doing the right thing with me… I know he loves me, he hasn't said it yet, though I know he does, by the way he kisses me, touches me and talks to me…

Damn it! The knocking cuts into my thoughts and continues without stopping or giving anyone a chance to open the door. The knocks are loud, hard and urgent for me to open the door; it sounded more like someone kicking at my door rather then knocking. Though I was glad to be snapped out of my sappy thoughts, if anyone could have read my mind at that moment they would have collapsed with laughter. I swiftly pull on a pair of long pants and leave the bedroom, glancing back only once to still see Joey fast asleep.

I glance at the clock on my way past the living room and see that it's about noon. I was right; I had slept most of my day way with my Mate. I unlocked the door and pulled it open and since I don't have the ability to talk I shot them a hard glare to have it die upon seeing Yami standing at my door with an unconscious and bleeding Malik in his arms.

Yami pushes by me and enters my home without permission or a word of greeting, "I found him unconscious while out on a hunt." I followed him; there wasn't much I can do since I'm recovering from the attack not too long ago. I'm the only Healer they trust and I would never turn any of them away. All of them are my responsibility in health including the Humans in our group. Yami laid out the half Demon on my couch and stepped back saying, "I have no idea where Marik and Bakura are." I lean over Malik; his side was bleeding out freely to what looked like a scratch of some kind, done by something from our Realm. I open his torn up shirt to see smaller abrasions and bruising all over his body, the rest could be seen through his shredded up pants. Malik had been in some kind of attack that much was obvious. It was the large gash in his hairline that concerned me the most; it clumped his natural off light blonde hair together. "He is going to live, right?" Yami asks looking over my shoulder to see the damage as well. "I just hope Ryou wasn't with him when he was attacked." I glared at him; trust him to think the worst right away, but Ryou and Malik were always together. I hope the Human didn't get himself into too much trouble.

"That's the kinda news you can tell them by yourself, I love breathing." I rolled my eyes; it was me on that battle field that had tried to bring Ryou back to life and failed. I'm the one that is the bringer of such bad news. Should I let Yami tell Bakura that Malik had been attacked and Ryou was missing, we would be looking for a new Demon Lord.

"Is that Malik?!" I hear Joey gasp from behind us and before I can turn to look at him, he has shouldered by us to get to the couch. "What happened to him? Does Marik know that he is here? Where's Ryou? Did you call the house? Did you call the school?" I place my hands on his shoulders to help ease him; he was more worried about Ryou's whereabouts.

"I'll call the house," Yami says moving away.

"I'll call the school to see if Ryou is there." Joey walked to the phone and Yami followed him. "They might be in class now." Joey says already dialing the number. I think Marik and Bakura were off having one of their frequent _alone _times to hump like rabbits and then came home wanting sleep and food. Damn, it was like Mating Season all year round for those two.

I examined Malik more closely. The blood had run to the side of his head and dried in his hair, indicating that the half Demon had been laying down for some time. His clothing and skin is a little wet. I moved his hair a little and gently opened the wound to see the white of bone. The cut was deep and the area of skin was swollen and bruised. That had to have been some hit to the head. I wiped my fingers on the rags that had once been clothing. I snatched up Joey's keys that he had placed on the coffee table; I use the small torch that was attached to them. I opened Malik's eyes and shone the light into each of them, the pupils didn't react that much, he had a concussion. I wouldn't know how bad until he woke up and in my state I could only heal some of his wounds, his head injury would take too much out of me… but I can for now clean him up and make him comfortable as possible until he wakes up or we find Marik and Bakura.

"They wouldn't tell me if Ryou was there because it is a privacy thing." Joey huffed while approaching me. "She sounded too busy to pay attention to me and I don't think Ryou will get my message."

Yami used the phone after Joey and came over after his call. "No answer at the house either." I picked up the note pad. "What are we going to do with him?" Yami asks while taking a seat in the armchair.

I wrote down on the note pad and showed him, Yami frowns while leaning forward squinting his eyes to read it. We both know he has prefect vision to be able to see it from where he was. "It says to get the hell out!" Joey says rather grumpily over my shoulder, "You interrupted..." He trails off at seeing the Yami's devilish grin.

Joey flushed and looks away, Yami gracefully stands up saying. "Well I did my good deed for the year." He glances down at Malik on his way past and then looks at me. "It's not like I can do anything to help." With that he is out the door, it closes softy behind him.

I glance at Joey and he just shrugs, "I'll get him something clean to wear." I nod my head and pick up the half Demon carefully in my arms carrying him towards the bathroom where I can work on him a little better.

**

* * *

  
**

The room was cased in darkness as well as it was outside, Bakura placed Ryou down gently on the edge of their bed and reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. The soft glow instantly lit up part of the bedroom. The pale Demon took a small step backwards glancing at Marik as he approached, "Ryou?" He reached out to caress his lover's cheek; Ryou flinched away from his touch curling into himself a little. Marik's eyes widened and his heart seized, hurt, he pulled his hand back looking at Bakura.

Ryou still held Marik's jacket in his death like grip about his body. "I need a shower," he mumbled, not looking at them as he rose to his feet, glad the jacket covered his thighs and stopped about his knees, still it wasn't near long enough. He moved forward and stumbled on his feet, Bakura caught his Mate in his arms before Ryou could fall to the ground. He stood there for a moment before pulling away from his Mate's comforting embrace; he really didn't want to be held or touched right now.

"Let me take you to see Seto," Bakura couldn't stand to see the bruising that marred his Mate's body; it made it hard to keep his anger contained.

"No!" Ryou pulled out of his hold and stumbled on his feet a little; he didn't want anyone to see him. He turned for the bathroom. Bakura went to follow seeing if he could get Ryou to talk to him about what happened and to just simply help since his Mate could barely stay up on his own two feet. He also needed to see what damage had been done to his Human. "Alone," Ryou said as he closed the door on them both.

Bakura was torn between giving Ryou the time alone he wanted and ripping down the door to force his Mate to tell him. Bakura growled at the closed door, he could still feel Ryou's emotion very strongly and they played havoc with his own. He wanted to leave now and hunt them down and kill them in the bloodiest bloodbath the Human's and the Demonic Realm had ever seen. He also wanted to stay and make sure that he Mate was alright, even though Bakura knew he wasn't, not after something like that.

Marik slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his arms resting on his knees. He felt so hurt when Ryou had pulled away from him; his Human had never reacted to him like that before, then again this had never happened before.

"I'm going in there," Bakura moved forward and grabbed the door handle to find it locked. "Ryou, open the door," He tapped on it, a subtle chocked '_go away' _was the reply that was mixed with running water.

Marik glanced up and gasped, Bakura had tears of blood running down his cheeks, and his eyes, Marik had never seen them burn so dark. He rose to his feet and before he could reach the other, the pale Demon's skin, hair and clothing turned black and almost transparent, he dissolved himself like smoke caught in the breeze and vanished within the shadows of the room.

Marik backed up watching the shadows slink out of place to consume the room. The temperature dropped so suddenly that his breath came out in puffs of steam. Bakura had about as much control over his emotions right now as a bird did over the wind currents it flew on. Marik was in a way forced out of the room. The reaction of the temperature dropping and the shadows was Bakura feeding off Ryou's emotions and his pale lover's powers was simply reacting… Marik backed out of the room to see the shadows close the door on him and seal over it, locking them in and everything out.

Marik growled and turned on his heels, didn't they realize that he was worried about their Human as well. He headed downstairs with all intentions on making something hot for them to drink and hopefully get a little distracted.

He stepped down on to the ground floor and walked to the kitchen, the soft chime of the clock out in the entrance hall made it know that it was a little past nine. His thoughts turned onto his own Mate and wandered where Malik had gotten to since he never really stayed out this late at night or willing left Ryou's side for so long. He was starting to worry about Malik and thought on maybe leaving the house to go search for him.

**

* * *

  
**

In the bathroom upstairs, Ryou spent twenty minutes trying to scrub away the filth, the dirt and the pain, it didn't came off. His skin had turned red not only from the scrubbing but also the hot water.

He could still feel Honda's tight bruising grip on his body, where the other had force himself upon him and took completely from him what he wanted and the worst thing about it, was that he hadn't been able to fight back, to force the other off him. He laid there and took it, the belt that bound his wrists were too tight and give no room for any kind of movement at all. The assault was fast and aggressive in the cruelest of ways. Ryou sunk to the floor of the shower, unable to hold himself up on his feet as his body racked with sobs that was the only outlet right now. Shattered wasn't even close to how he felt and the aftermath of when Bakura would no long want him…. Ryou clutched at his head, willing the thoughts, feelings, words and images to leave his mind.

Bakura appeared in the room, the steam so heavy that it could pass as a thick fog. It didn't matter if Ryou didn't want him in here; he needed to see his Mate. Bakura turned at hearing the heart wrenching sobs and approached the shower, he felt everything that his Mate was and Bakura felt like crying himself. He knew the battle that was ahead of him to get Ryou back to his usual self… he had done it with Marik, even though the Demon had never been the same again. Marik had a hard exterior to him, became cold towards most he knew and almost murderous when rubbed the wrong way. It had been the love of Ryou and himself that kept Marik's compassion in his subconscious. He only hoped that he, Marik and Malik could do the same for his Mate. "Ry'," the sobbing stopped by a funny choking sound and no reply or acknowledgement that he was in the room.

Bakura in his full Demonic appearance, his large black wings scraped the edgings of the walls of the shower as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards his Mate. His eyes still burned a dark crimson of anger and worry; his skin rivaled that of the dead, a white gray. "Ryou," Bakura said more softly, sharp fangs at their fullest length could be seen; he was still making his way into the shower slowly and cautiously.

The shadows made their way into the room from under and around the bathroom door; Bakura had lost what control he had on them, for now. His concern was his Mate. Ryou glanced up; his own eyes red from crying. The sight of Bakura in this form was a first for him to see; he knew what his Mate was, but had only seen the wings and fangs, the skin change and dark crimson that had swallowed the pupil and the whites of his eyes were something new, Bakura looked more Demonic than ever before… he truly looked like a creature straight from the depths of Hell that had clawed and crawled his way out and into the Human Realm. Ryou didn't saying anything on what the other looked like, for he was glad that for the first time since knowing the Demon, that he wasn't Human. Ryou didn't think that he could even stand to look at the other right now if he was. "Talk to me," Bakura pleaded reaching out to the other wanting to ease his Mate's pain.

Demon or not, Ryou just didn't want to be around anyone and he felt far too dirty to have his Mate or anyone else lay their hands on him. "Don't touch me!" Ryou hissed through clutched teeth and suppressed tears; he batted his Mate's hand away from him and scooted backwards towards the shower wall. "Leave me alone!"

Bakura took no notice of the outburst and still reached for the other, "I'm not going anywhere." He sat down not bothered that his jeans and shirt were wet. He was going to wait for Ryou's first move and if it took all night he would still wait, but he was going to get his Mate talking.

**

* * *

  
**

"There you are," Yami said walking into the kitchen. Marik glanced up and gave no reply, turning his attention back to the hot drinks he was making. "Been looking everywhere for you." He stopped on the other side of the counter.

Marik didn't even acknowledge that he was being talked too; he wasn't in the mood to hear anything the other had to say.

Yami frowned noticing he was getting the silent treatment and asked, "Is everything alright?" It wasn't all that unusual for the tan Demon and Bakura to fall into some kind of argument, Yami preferred and not to mention safer to stay away until the pair had made up. Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered what Bakura had done to place Marik in such a mood.

Marik glared at him and Yami recoiled just a little, having the feeling that he had somehow interrupted something every important. "What do you want?" Marik wasn't in the mood for a conversation or being in the Demon Lord's company.

Yami thought it best not to get involved and got right down to why he was looking for them. "Malik is at Seto's." Marik raised an eyebrow. "I found him unconscious. He was attacked."

Marik's heart leapt into his throat, first Ryou and now Malik. Marik instantly vanished from the kitchen and house. He reappeared in Seto and Joey's apartment a few moments later, "Healer!" He called out, wanting to get Malik and return home as soon as possible, in case Bakura may need him.

"Marik," Joey came rushing into the living room.

"Where's Malik?" He growled out making his way towards the Human. He was worried about his Mate and what kind of attack had been made on him and Marik didn't know what to expect once he laid eyes on his Mate.

Joey backed up giving the other room to pass him, the look in the Demon's eyes was murderous, "s-spare room." What had Malik done to piss the tan Demon off so much? Joey followed the Demon to guide him to where Malik was resting and he also feared on what Marik might do once he got his hands on his friend. Marik and Bakura's temperament wasn't always calm.

Marik stormed by him and found the room down the hallway without any help; he pushed it open and entered. Seto rose from the bed Malik was laying on and moved aside as the tan Demon approached. The Healer looked worn out, he had over used his powers to heal when he himself was still healing.

"Malik." Marik knelt down on the bed looking his Mate's face over and found no injuries. Seto had healed him. He caressed Malik's cheek and brushed stray hairs from his eyes and face and then lent in and kissed his lips lightly. Relieved that Malik was once again in his presence, even though he had such bad news to tell his Mate that he didn't know where to start once Malik woke up, for a brief moment he wished Malik would never awaken, he wanted to spare Malik from knowing. His Mate wouldn't take the news well.

He pulled his lips away from the other and turned his attention on the Healer. "What happened?"

"Don't know exactly." Joey answered for Seto, since the Healer couldn't talk; Marik turned his crimson eyes on the Human. "Yami found him unconscious earlier today." He glanced at Seto for a moment making sure that what he was about to tell Marik would be correct. "It was a Werewolf that attacked him. He wasn't bitten." Joey reassured the tan Demon.

"When will he wake up?" Marik glanced down at this Mate that lay under him.

"He has a very bad concussion and hasn't woken up once since Yami brought him over." Joey said moving closer to Seto and taking his hand in his, the memories of Seto's own attack was fresh on his mind still. "Seto healed him of any real head injuries."

Suddenly there was a note-pad shoved under Marik's nose and words written across it said. _'I healed him the best I could, take him home to rest. There is nothing more I can do for him_.' As soon as he had finished reading it he had carefully gathered his Mate in his arms and vanished from the apartment.

**

* * *

**

He placed Malik down onto their bed and stripped him of Joey's clothing and covered him over. He felt somewhat at ease now that everyone he loved was under the one roof. Malik let out a soft moan of protest at being moved about so much. Marik sighed, his Mate would be fine and knowing he would only needed to rest. He turned leaving the room and headed to Bakura's still closed door. He needed to know if Bakura got Ryou talking. Their Human hadn't wanted any of them around him; it was the impression that Marik had gotten.

He stopped outside the bedroom door to see the shadows were gone from around it and Marik was free to enter. He raised his hand and for the first time in his life of knowing the pale Demon, he rapped a knuckle on the hard wood.

No answer replied his knocking.

No sound came from in side.

He opened the door.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark room and they fell upon the pale Demon, Bakura sat hunched on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and elbows rested on his thighs. Ryou was nowhere in the room and the bathroom door was open and the room empty. "Bakura," Marik stepped forward. "Yami found Malik. He had been attacked. Seto healed him… he is resting right now."

Bakura raised his head slowly; his eyes still burned with a contained anger, his body and facial expression was ridged, his wings twitched and flexed. "When did today go so wrong?" He knew what he wanted to do, but couldn't bring himself to leave just yet.

"I don't know." Marik moved forward more and stopped just before the pale Demon.

"He won't talk to me!" Bakura threw his arms about Marik's middle clutching at the other while he buried his face in Marik's black sleeveless top that clad tightly to his upper body; his face pressed again a firm flat stomach. "He refuses to let me near him, he just cries. I don't know what to do."

"What's going on?" Malik asked leaning on the doorway his hand pressed against the side of his head to easy the throbbing pain. Bakura let his arms fall away from Marik as the tan Demon stepped away walking towards his Mate. Malik moved off the door to allow Marik to support him better on his feet.

"We need to talk," Marik walked him over to the bed to sit him down next to Bakura.

"I want to talk to Ryou first," Malik stood on his feet shakily.

"What happened?" Bakura asked, not questioning Malik on why he hadn't been with Ryou, but why he had been missing all day and why he had been attacked.

Malik glanced at Marik with slightly narrowed eyes trying to read his emotions on why Bakura looked so upset, though he found a large mix of raging emotions that he couldn't tell. "I got hungry and left the house early this morning. My target had been a Werewolf." Malik said flushed with embarrassment at his very novice mistake. He had been in such a hurry that he had tried to take what had looked like the first Human he had came across, all in hopes of getting laid by his Human before school.

"How could you not tell?" Marik questioned, his tone lacked its usual teasing or the _'I trained you better than that.' _Instead Marik silently regarded him as did Bakura.

"I was in a hurry to get back, I wasn't thinking." Malik sighed. "We got into a fight there was more of them then me. I paid for my mistake… I think, I think Yami found me." He would have to thank their Demon Lord later.

"He did." Marik conformed. "How are you feeling?" Malik would still be in some pain from the healing.

"Like I've been chewed up and not yet spat out." He glanced at Bakura and the feelings that something was wrong intensified. "What's going on? Where is Ryou?" his eyes darted about the room for any signs that would give up on where his Human was. No school uniform on the floor. Ryou's shoes and bag weren't by the door.

"…. Ryou," Marik took in a deep breath, "was attacked." His voice came out very softly that Malik had almost missed it, almost.

"What? When?" His heart quickened in his chest, his eyes darted from Bakura to Marik for instant answers that might have shown on their faces. "Where is he? Was he hurt?"

"The attack happened late this afternoon." Marik had to cut over him, he glanced at Bakura; he wasn't going to answer and Malik needed to know since he would only find out himself anyway.

"Who did it?" Malik hissed, his fangs lengthened, his eyes bled out swirling and consuming the lavender colour, his mind clouded by anger made the judgment call without facts or information given.

"Don't know, he smells of that cesspool of a school." Marik's jaw was gritted tightly as if to hold back words he really wanted to say.

"What was the damage done?" Malik's eyes were on Bakura then darted to Marik and back to Bakura again, didn't matter to him. Whoever laid a finger on Ryou would die and their bodies would be left out for the birds to pick at and their families to find, he'd string them up at their front door as a message to every other Human in this Realm, that Ryou was theirs and not to be touched.

"They… they rapped him." Bakura finally spoke up, his voice edged with just as much anger as Malik's, if not more.

Malik heart and breath ceased in his chest and throat…. "WHAT?!" He yelled furiously and shocked to hear such a thing happen to his soft and caring lover. His wings emerged from his back in a whoosh, a wave of sparked energy shot through the house, blowing out all the lights, TVs, fridge, microwave and anything else plugged into a power socket, blew out the devices in a burst of flames and sparks. He forgot all about how much his head and body ached.

"Malik!" Marik called after him when Malik rushed from the room, he tracked the Human down by the smell of soap, coconuts and Ryou's own natural scent that Malik knew so well by smell and taste. He stopped down the hallway a little to the closed door of his old bedroom. "Ryou?!" He found the door locked, he held back the urge to knock it down, he knocked hard on the wood calling out. "Ryou let me in! I want to see you." Malik pulled on the door handle in hopes that it would persuade the Human to obey. He was met with the same answer Bakura had received a soft, _'go away!'_ Malik stumbled back from the door his eyes widening.

Ryou had never before rejected him. He had never refused to see him. Malik suddenly vanished from the hallway and house. "C'mon." Marik grabbed Bakura by the arm and followed his Mate, before the pale Demon could protest.

They both appeared in Ryou's old apartment to hear Malik screaming Galen's name and to show himself. The half Demon was livid. "Malik, stop!" Marik didn't know that his Mate would take the news this badly or that he reacted just how Marik would have liked too, but he was just able to keep it together for Bakura's sake.

Malik yelled and cursed in ancient Egyptian, when the Human didn't show. Ignoring Marik completely the half Demon kicked the couch into the wall, knocking it right thought into the next apartment and through to the next one, which were luckily both empty. Marik didn't understand one word of what Malik was saying, but he could imagine what was being said. Bakura looked about the small apartment, not at all interested in stopping Malik; he would like to get his hands on the Human he loathed so much.

Malik was out of control and left that way he would kill everyone in the apartment building and perhaps the city. Marik threw himself at Malik pinning his half Demon Mate to his own body. "Stop Malik." the half Demon struggled against Marik with everything he had and it wasn't enough to free himself, he wanted right then and there to rip apart everyone that had done or said something to hurt his Human. "This will not help him." Marik said and how he wanted to let go, not to be that voice of reason to his upset lover and Mate, but join them in the chaos and slaughter that would help ease his anger and pain.

Malik fell against him physically and mentally drained. "What did Ryou do to deserve such treatment?" Marik didn't answer; he held his Mate tightly in his arms and glanced over to find Bakura already gone, most likely he had returned home to be close to Ryou. Malik fell limp in his arms suddenly. The ordeal of being attacked, healed and then finding out what happened to Ryou might have been too much for his half Demon.

It didn't matter if Ryou didn't tell them who had attacked him, he would find out personally and deal with it as their scent had been left on Ryou's body like fingerprints and that was how Marik was going to hunt them down. He vanished from Ryou's old apartment to appear in his bedroom at the manor. He laid Malik out on their bed and covered him over.

In the morning he would start his search where the attack on his Human had happened.

**

* * *

  
**

**TBC**

This chapter just didn't want to cooperate with me at all, didn't matter what I did it just didn't agree. This chapter and the next one will kinda run together like a two part, so hopefully the wait for the next one won't be as long, **Review** (love and cookies)


	14. Hard To Take

This chapter gave me so much trouble and I'm still not all that happy with it, it just wouldn't bow to my will. Donno, it could be me wanting to write something new –sighs- but it don't mean that I'm going to push this to finish either, I'm taking my time with it… anyway enjoy what I have posted.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror... **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**CHAP 14: ****Hard To Take**

**

* * *

**

Early that morning Bakura sat up in bed and glanced down at the spot where his Mate normally slept at his side. Nothing, only sheets. It suddenly felt cold and empty and the bedroom far too large. He shook off his own thoughts and tiredly he swung his legs out over the edge of the bed and stood up; he had one restless, sleepless night. Half his time was spent sneaking into the other room to see Ryou, but found the Human awake just like him and having been yelled at to get out… Ryou truly didn't want to see anyone.

Bakura just didn't know what to do and was going to go as far to seeking out Seto for advice on what to do, maybe even have Ryou's mind erased of the whole incident, but Marik was once enough and he wouldn't do that again to anybody.

Bakura took a long shower, letting his mind run away with every thought and feeling he had. Ryou's attacker wasn't going to get away with this; Bakura would tear them apart until there was nothing left. He needed to try again; he wasn't going to completely leave his Mate alone. Bakura didn't care if he was bothering his Mate by doing this. He needed reassurance that his Mate was somewhat okay. And he really needed Ryou to talk to him; Bakura hadn't recognized the scent of the attacker since the other smells from everyone else that Ryou hung with stuck to him. His Mate had gone and washed all the smells from his body, so now Bakura had to go off his memory.

He soon got out of the shower and dried himself off, dressing in black jeans and a white shirt. He left the bedroom to only vanish and reappeared in the room Ryou was now using. He hated the fact that Ryou had spent the night here. Bakura hated the fact that his Mate was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it but be there for his Human. He heard the water running in the bathroom and the smell of blood faintly in the air, both sound and smell coming from the bathroom, where he presumed Ryou was in.

His heart lodged itself in his throat as he ripped opened the door and entered the steam filled room. "Ryou!" He called out rushing for the shower with all kinds of horrid thoughts that filled his head on what his Mate might have done to himself. Bakura cursed that he should have had a closer watch over his Mate, but Ryou wanted space. No reply but the sound of water and the smell of blood was as thick as the steam.

Bakura ripped the flimsy shower curtain back with a shaky hand, his eyes instantly on the pinkish blood stained water that ran down the drain, before his wide eyes fell upon his Human.

His Mate was standing there under hot water, scrubbing so hard at himself that he had broken the skin, making it bleed out in some places. "Ryou," Bakura hissed somewhat shocked, not sure what to think, some part of him was relieved that his Mate hadn't attempted to harm himself in some twisted way.

Ryou glanced at him; his eyes were puffy and red from crying. He choked out, "it won't come off. I still feel it." Bakura moved forward and stopped what Ryou was doing by grabbing on to his wrists. "Let go!" He struggled against the Demon. "Don't touch me!" Bakura wasn't listening, he let go of Ryou's wrists only to pull him into a hug. His Human struggled for a moment more before giving up and going limp in the Demon's embrace, clutching at him so tightly that his fingers were turning white in the dark fabric of the Demon's shirt. He pressed himself impossibly close to the other's body weeping into his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here for you." Bakura whispered to him, his lips pressed against the side of his Mate's head, listening to the Human break down again and not for the first time. Bakura had listened to his Mate's sobs most of the night and was highly upsetting not to be able to do anything about it.

Bakura held his Mate for what seemed like hours, rubbing his back and whispered reassuring words to him. Soon enough Ryou had stopped crying and lent completely against his Mate. Bakura was the first to move, lifting Ryou's chin up gently. The pale Demon may not know what to do, but he did know he could make whoever attacked his Mate regret that they ever laid their eyes on him. "Tell me who it was." Ryou didn't respond at all, his tear filled eyes were downcast. "Let me take care of them, you'll never have to see them again."

"Y-you'll kill them." Ryou knew his Mate would and strangely he wasn't shocked or horrified by the idea that Bakura was capable of such a thing.

"I'm not denying that I won't." Bakura caressed Ryou's cheek gently, feeling so much better now that his Human wasn't pushing him away and letting him be close enough to hold, touch and talk to him again.

"I-I don't… I'm not sure," Ryou felt a new wave of tears that it made his voice tremble.

"Shhh, I'll take care of everything." He lent in to press his lips to Ryou's in a soft kiss.

Ryou quickly jerked out of his arms, "What are you doing?" He practically yelled backing up, covering his mouth with both hands. Bakura sighed, feeling hurt that Ryou reacted in such away. "You don't want me." It spilled from his lips before he could say anything.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "What?" He hadn't uttered such words of rejecting his Human; he didn't think such words were in his vocabulary. How could Ryou think that he wasn't wanted?

"Honda said that you wouldn't want me anymore." Ryou had slipped out the name of his attacker without realizing it. "Not after… what he did to me."

Bakura felt sick that he had let that Human live this long and now Ryou paid for his mistake in not killing off that Human sooner. It was a mistake that he was going to rectify as soon as possible. "He said you wouldn't love me." Ryou broke down again sobbing into his hands.

Bakura moved forward, wrapping his arms about his Human. "My beloved Mate, I waited centuries for you to fall back into my life and I'm not about to let you go because of one lowly Human." A small smile graced Ryou's lips; he brushed away a few tears. Bakura gave a fanged grin, not only happy to hear how his Mate felt about him, but he could also feel it, even though there was a lot of conflicting emotions there as well, it would take time to heal the damage that Human had caused. Taking note on how tired his Human looked, Bakura turned off the water and wrapped a towel about his Mate and gathered him in his arms. Ryou squeaked in slight fright of being swept off his feet and carried out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into the bedroom he shared with his Demon Mate. Bakura placed him down onto their bed. He turned walking into the bathroom for a few moments and came back, surprised that Ryou had dressed himself in that short time. And in the longest clothing he had, long paints and a long sleeved top.

Silently Bakura sat down beside his mate and opened the small pot of his own made salve and applied it to some of the abrasions his Human had done to himself. Bakura pulled back Ryou's sleeve and applied a generous amount to his skin and the injuries on his wrist from the belt that was used to bind Ryou's wrists to the bench.

Ryou relaxed somewhat, he knew that he was safe while Bakura was about, but uncomfortable at the same time as thoughts plagued his mind. "Do, do Marik and Malik know what happened?" Ryou whispered, not remembering that Marik had been there in the locker room with Bakura upon finding him. He hoped his lovers didn't know and somehow Ryou could hide from them what Honda and his uncle had done to him.

"They both do." Bakura wasn't about to hold back the truth.

Ryou let out a soft whimper, his eyes downcast watching Bakura's hands run over his skin gently. He was too ashamed to look the other in the eyes. Ryou realized that this was the second time that they were in this position of Bakura doing what he was doing in trying to heal his wounds. "What, what did Marik say?"

"He is more upset than anything else that you got hurt." Bakura threw in as an afterthought. "Angry as well at the Human that did this."

"And Malik?" Ryou gripped the sheet with his other hand.

"Like you, he cried most of the night, blaming himself." Bakura frowned, unable to put the salve on anywhere else due to the clothing Ryou now wore.

"It wasn't his fault." Ryou argued, having some idea on how Malik must be feeling. Bakura closed the lid on the small pot of salve and placed it onto the nightstand. "It was mine." Ryou took in a deep breath. "I-I didn't fight back hard enough against them. I let them corner me. I let them…"

Them, there was more than one. "Honda is sick." Bakura cut him off snapping angrily. "Nothing you, Marik, Malik or I could have done to change his mind. He targeted you from the start. It was nothing you, Malik or any one of us did. Got that!"

Ryou averted his eyes to the floor. "So you know who it was." Bakura's eyes narrowed; he only knew because his Human had slipped up and gave up the name, his eyes burned a darker crimson. "What will you do with him?" Ryou asked even though he knew that his Mate wouldn't hold back, Honda was as good as dead. A side of Ryou hoped that Honda wouldn't live long enough to see the end of the week.

"Kill him." Bakura said outright. "I'm tired of giving Humans like him chances, only to have them do something like this. He'll only keep coming after you time and time again until there is nothing left of you too fight back or I keep you here like a prisoner or you are never again to leave my sight. I prefer to kill him." He cupped Ryou's face in both his hands. "I'm so worried about you and what he has done. I don't want to lose you over this. Let me take care of him in my own way." Ryou locked his tear filled eyes with his Mate's dark crimson ones.

Bakura growled slightly irritated, "You can't expect me to sit by and let him think that he has gotten away with this!" He gripped his Mate by the shoulders clearly frustrated and enraged. "You felt the need to stand up for Marik against Yami the other day, I feel the same way." Ryou remembered and how angry and most of all upset Yami had made him feel with using such a threat on Marik. Ryou nodded his head giving in; he just didn't have it in him to argue.

He nodded his head and Bakura stood up to leave, Ryou reached out and gripped his hand. "You don't have to leave now. Please stay."

Bakura wanted to go after Honda and put an end to his miserable existence right now. Instead he gave into his Mate's wants. He crawled onto the bed and sat up against the mound of pillows. "Come here," The pale Demon held his arms open; Ryou laid himself down on the Demon and was instantly embraced. "I'll take care of everything." Bakura muttered darkly.

**

* * *

  
**

Marik entered the house a little later that afternoon, Malik followed right after. They had gone in search for Yami and found out from Yugi that he had gone into the Demon Realm. The small Human was vague on details since Yami didn't really like telling him much about it. Yugi wasn't really up to knowing on what Yami got up to. Marik knew their Demon Lord was preparing for the Gathering.

He growled, it was such bad timing and Yami couldn't hold it off for much longer, even if they told him what happened to their Human.

Marik climbed the stairs and stopped on the top landing at hearing a loud thump, he looked up at the ceiling and glanced back at Malik… had someone broken in? They did keep most of their personal valuables up there. The barrier about the house kept everyone out and stopped such things like robbery from happening as well as unsuspected attacks. "Who would be up there?" Marik muttered more to himself.

Malik's eyes turned on his bedroom door, to find it open. "Ryou!" He gasped out happily, rushing forward to the door in hopes of seeing Ryou out and about.

Marik's mood was lifted a little in thoughts that Ryou was pulling through better then what he thought. Whoever was in the attic was momentarily forgotten. He was about to join Malik until he saw his Mate's face fall. The room was empty.

Malik turned about and found the room he shared with Marik empty, he rushed down the hallway to Bakura's bedroom door to find it blocked up with the pale Demon's shadow powers. Malik backed up when he saw it ripple and then sharp spikes jutted out towards him. Bakura was protecting his room, Ryou came to mind and that he may be in that room.

The pale Demon came down the attic ladder and stopped when he reached the bottom and spoke up before his lovers could. "Ryou's watching TV." He walked by his bedroom and down the stairs to the bottom floor of the house. Marik followed him noticing an old looking scroll clutched in his hand.

The scroll looked oddly familiar to the tan Demon and it sent up warning bells within Marik's mind, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. He also noticed the weapons his lover had hidden on him, a few daggers, nothing major but enough in the right hands could be the killing tool for all creatures in this Realm and theirs and Bakura was skilled enough to use them in such a way.

Bakura tucked the scroll into the back of his belt and glanced at them as he entered the kitchen. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" Marik asked, but somehow he knew and he couldn't help the wave of excitement on the events that were about to unfold.

"Hunting," Bakura growled and vanished. Marik smirked it had been sometime since he was involved in a good old fashion slaughter; he instantly followed Bakura as did Malik.

**

* * *

  
**

Malik appeared in the school's hallway and was just in time to see Bakura render all the Humans unconscious and Marik followed glancing back at him and gestured him to follow with a short sharp nod of his head.

The students that Malik had to fight for a path to walk everyday with Ryou to a locker or between classes, were instantly frozen in place and silence filled the hallways, paper that was being thrown about even stopped in mid flight. Even the water from the bubbler had frozen as a student was trying to take drink from it. Shadows crept out from, lockers, doorways and anything that had cast a common shadow. Bakura's voice echoed his tone angry, his eyes crimson as he muttered darkly his command for his powers to do his will. His clothing as well as Marik's and Malik's flapped dramatically as the dark fog blew through the hallways like a wind. It entered through every student and teacher's eyes, ears, noses and mouths and moved onto the next Human in a smooth wave. The students and teachers all fell as if they had died on their feet. Completely rendered unconscious.

Bakura moved forward, stepping over the fallen Humans as if they were small pebbles in his path, Marik followed all too eagerly knowing just what his pale lover had in mind.

* * *

"Where's Ryou today?" Yugi glanced up at Honda as did Anzu, the lesson had yet to start and the teacher was running late, everyone around them was talking with a religious zealous about the destroyed locker room. It seemed to have been the most exciting thing that had happened to the school all year.

"Marik said that he wasn't well." Yugi shrugged, he knew Honda had a small infatuation for his friend, hell everyone knew he did, but Yugi's mind was on his Mate and how oddly Yami was acting and how much time he spent in his home Realm… Yugi sighed, Yami was spending more time there then with him, what did a Demon Lord have to do that kept him away for so long?

Honda mumbled under his breath and sat down few desks over when Yugi seemed to space out on him. It was natural for someone's first time to leave them a little tender the next day. His first time hadn't been as pleasant as the one he had given Ryou. Still he would have liked, no loved to have spent today on talking about the other moving in with him.

Honda shifted a little in his seat, he could still hear Ryou's cries in his mind and it was still sending shivers up his spin and he was getting all flustered under the collar. They would have to get together again and soon. Suddenly everyone in the room froze in place for a moment before they collapsed.

Honda stood up from his chair wide eyed, his arms were suddenly ripped up high above his head that he was up on his tip toes, and then he was pulled down to the ground. Screaming out when he was pulled across the floor by an invisible force by his wrists.

"What's going on?" Yugi got up out of his chair looking worried at his class mates out cold on the floor and frightened on what had happened to Honda, who now was laying on the floor at the front of the room attached to the large leg of the teacher's desk.

"Magic." Anzu hissed looking at most of her friends on the floor or slumped over desks, "A Demon approaches." She backed up looking about.

"Why would a Demon do this?" Yugi questioned her, their conversation passed over Honda's head, even though he wasn't listening but struggling to get free.

"I read that it's not uncommon for them to make attacks on Humans before the Gathering." She said.

"Should we run?" Yugi hissed back.

She shook her head no. "There's no point in running, they're here." Just as she had said that the door to the classroom slammed open with enough force that it cracked the wall and broke some of the glass in the windows. Anzu sighed relieved saying. "It's only Bakura and Marik." She gave them a happy greeting to which they ignored.

Honda started to struggle even more to get free. "You son of a…" White hot pain shot through his side as Malik had placed one good kick to his ribs braking at least a few. "I'll rip your fucking head off!" Malik yelled at him. Honda gasping for air and looking through tear blurred eyes to see Malik being pulled away by Marik.

His side was on fire. He knew that they would be pissed that Ryou chose to be with him instead. "What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned the three, a little angry at what they were doing.

"Sit down!" Bakura growled at him and Yugi was shoved into his chair by the pale Demon's powers. Anzu stopped Yugi from hitting the floor by grabbing onto his chair and keeping him upright.

Honda was struggling rather pathetically, his hands lost all blood circulation due to the tight hold that bound his wrists together, but there was nothing there holding them up. Bakura got a little too close for his liking. "Tell me," Bakura stated far too calmly, "In what Realm is it okay for anyone to touch ones Mate without permission?"

Honda stopped his struggling to look at them, confused on what was happening to him and what the other was on about. "I'll place it in Human terms for you." Bakura tried again, a growl etched his voice. "What part in your insane little mind did you think you could get away with what you did to my Mate? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think that my Mate would hide it from me? Did you think that there wouldn't be any repercussions for your actions?"

"Mate?" Honda glanced from Bakura to Marik then Malik and back to Bakura, still confused but all knowing on what they were going to do with him, he didn't blame them. Ryou had been with them for awhile and now his crush was breaking free from their hold.

"Mate, is a Demon's term that is an equivalent mortals term for Husband… in a way." Anzu spoke up before anyone else could. "Ryou is Bakura's Husband, though I would have gone with wife, he is so cute, don't you think?" She closed her mouth when she got glares from the three Demons for interrupting.

"Ryou isn't married." Honda spat out, it was just stupid that someone as young as Ryou would be attached to someone this early in life. "He would have told me."

Yugi felt really uneasy, why did he have a feeling that this was going to end badly for Honda. "I think the only way you'll learn is the hard way," Bakura started to circle him, "So to make this lesson worthwhile, we need to make it interesting for both parties." Bakura stepped over him and straddled his waste in a crouched position. "I want you to try your hardest or it's not going to be fun." Bakura still held that eerily calm note to his voice.

"Let's play." Marik gave a fanged grin. Honda now a deathly white glanced at the tan Demon.

"But we need rules." Bakura looked thoughtful. "Don't want to end your life to fast now do we?"

"You-you're going to kill me?" Honda started to struggle.

"C'mon!" Bakura looked and sounded even more irritated then what he was. "You thought I would let you live after you violated my Mate like that." Bakura stood up glancing at Malik and Marik, "a game of cat and mouse?"

Both his lovers agreed, 'the usual rules?" Marik stated.

Bakura nodded his head and turned his attention back onto the Human. "The rules are, you must, and I mean, _must_, make it to your house before we do."

Honda shifted uneasily. "What happens if I do?" Honda couldn't tear his eyes from the dark crimson ones that bored into his own.

"If you make it there before we do, we'll leave you to go about your happy little life." Bakura grinned.

"If I don't make it?" Honda swallowed hard, his throat incredibly tight and dry.

"You don't want to know." Bakura got up. "But it'll be in your best interest for you and your family that you get there first."

"You wounded me." Honda said now that he could move. "How is that fair?" He would call the police on his way and they would be arrested.

"We'll give you a ten minute head start." Marik said.

Bakura ripped the Human to his feet; his cry of pain filled the room as he clutched at his side. "Oh before I forget, you can't tell anyone about what is happening, if you do it's a break of the rules and we instantly win. To make sure, you'll be followed…Time starts…. now!" The pale Demon hissed giving the Human a shove towards the door.

Honda stumbled out of the classroom and ran the best he could, not seeing the shadows that followed him.

The three Demons walked by the Witch in training and the Human. "You can't do this to him!" Yugi confronted the pale Demon as they passed him.

Bakura stopped walking and turned his attention onto the Human and approached him as if Yugi was now his target meal for the evening. Yugi backed up, never before seeing Bakura look so frightening, his skin was all a dark grey, including his hair, his eyes such a dark crimson. "When Yami finds out about this…" Whatever threat or words to make them stop what they were doing never fully came out when Yugi's back hit the wall and the pale Demon loomed over him.

"You're going tell?" Bakura sneered at him, eyes narrowed.

Yugi shook his head, he glanced to Marik and Malik to see the two didn't even move to stop Bakura or help him. "No, but Yami will find out." Yugi was trying to get him to see reason, Yami did have a temper at times and his patience wasn't the best when it came to these three.

"LET HIM!" Bakura raged and moved in even closer that his nose was almost touching Yugi's, fangs clearly seen pasted his lips. "I'm not taking orders from the Lord of Demons anymore." Bakura backed up looking to his lovers. Marik was looking at him so intently with a flicker of worry… Bakura ignored the look. "Let's go." He hissed vanishing from the room.

Marik shook his head glancing at his Mate, he would worry about Bakura's actions later, for now he was going to enjoy himself, he too vanished from the classroom taking his half Demon with him.

Yugi gave them a moment before he fled the school, going to the only one that could possibly help his classmate from being killed.

**

* * *

**

Seto sighed flicking the channels on the t.v, his eyes every once in awhile glanced over to the laptop on the kitchen bench. The laptop was connected to his company's system and gave him free rage to work from home. He had plenty to do in work wise. Joey's rant that he shouldn't be working but resting filled his mind. His Mate was taking his recovery a little too far.

Seto dropped the remote and stood up, walking towards the bench. Joey had threatened him that if he touched it, he would be in so much trouble… Seto gave a silent growl, since when did he take orders from a Human.

He could get in a little work before Joey got home and it would kill his boredom at the same time. He opened the laptop and got it started up, he turned about and grabbed a chair and sat down. Freezing in his seat when the screen came up asking for a password. Joey had locked his laptop on him? Seto wasn't even worried; he did own a computer company after all. He cracked his knuckles and got to work on hacking into his own computer. It would only take seconds.

Ten minutes later and it wasn't working, it didn't matter what he did he couldn't get in; Joey wasn't that great with technology… Seto took a closer look, was that his latest security system program installed just to stop him for getting a little work done. The Healer was mortified that his Mate would take such lengths to keep him stress free while recovering. How did his Mate get a hold of his software, Seto hadn't even placed it up within his own company yet, it wasn't even tested. It proved effective so far in keeping him out.

A knock on the door.

Seto suddenly jumped from his chair and away from the laptop, as if he had been caught red handed and he was doing something that he wasn't meant to be doing, which he was.

The knocking came again.

Seto growled for his own behavior since Joey wouldn't have been knocking on their door. He straightened up his clothes a little and ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door. A woman stood there, short brown hair and honey light brown eyes. Seto noticed the two suitcases by the woman's feet and a slip of paper in her hands.

She stared at him for a moment just blinking with her month open slightly. "Mr. Kaiba?" she sounded shocked and surprised to see him.

Seto's eyebrow lifted in a way to ask the woman what she wanted.

"I didn't think someone of your position would live in such a rundown building." She blurted out without thinking.

Seto felt rather insulted by the comment, he was highly fastidious about where he lived these days. The apartment wasn't some penthouse in the middle of the city where most businessmen preferred to live. The apartment of two bedrooms and a spacious area of living room and kitchen combined was brought for his get away from the mansion and a place for his Mate to call home… well Joey picked it out saying he loved it and it had everything he was looking for.. so without anything else being said Seto had brought it for him, leaving all decoration for his Mate to do.

"I think I have the wrong place." She looked at the bit of paper in her hand and then checked the door number to make sure she had the right apartment her son lived in. "My son gave me this address… are you his roommate?"

Was this Joey's mother? Seto's eyes twitched, "I'm Sono Wheeler." She thrusted her hand into his and shook it vigorously. "It's so nice to finally meet you face to face." Seto had to practically pull his hand from hers. She then dug about her briefcase for a moment and pulled out a folder, shoving it into his chest and let herself in. "Never would have thought someone like you would be sharing an apartment with my son. But you two do go to the same school after all." She let herself in.

Seto glared at her, which was lost on the woman. He dropped the folder onto the kitchen bench next to his laptop, knowing it was some business deal she had been wanting with him. "Joey does live here, right?" She pulled off her jacket looking about.

Seto had yet to say a word to her, he watched the Human with annoyance.

"It's a little tacky." She dropped her coat on the back of the couch. "I thought Joey would have picked something better, bigger." She walked about the living room for a moment, looking over the furnishings.

Joey loves this apartment, it had the best of everything, Seto Kaiba didn't do tacky, well except that inn he had to stay in one night about two hundred years go. Seto shuddered at the thought of spending half the night fighting with the rats for the right to sleep on the bed. "So where is the room I'll be sleeping in while I'm staying?"

Seto was going to tell her that she could sleep outside or on the roof for all he cared, but she wasn't staying in this apartment with them… Suddenly Yugi burst in through the front door, "Seto!" he rushed up to the Healer and grabbed onto his arm and pulled him. "You have to come with me, Marik, Bakura and Malik are going to kill him." He sounded and looked panicked.

Seto pulled his arm back, what those idiots did didn't concern him, he wasn't their babysitter. "I can't get in contact with Yami."

Seto gave him a look that he wasn't going to help in anyway.

"SETO!" Yugi yelled at him getting frustrated, "You're the only one that can stop them!"

Seto rolled his eyes, things hadn't changed in the last few thousand years, he was still cleaning up after everyone else. He gave in, the little Human would only bitch to Yami and then the Demon Lord would be in his ear.

**

* * *

**Honda rushed for the payphone on the street corner. He picked up the receiver and pulled out some change from his pocket. Putting his money in and dialed the number. He waited. A female's voice picked up at the other end after a few rings. She asked what assistance he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the phone started to melt as if someone had poured acid over it. With a cry Honda dropped the receiver and backed out with wide eyes. "I told you you couldn't tell anyone." Bakura said standing behind him.

"Stay away!" Honda screamed at him.

"Time is ticking." The pale Demon vanished, Honda started to run again heading for home.

His mind couldn't wrap about what Bakura and the others were, but Human wasn't one of them. Creatures from hell and they had somehow snared Ryou into their world. He bolted down the street, knocking into people almost falling over himself, but he kept going.

He finally made it home, rushing down his footpath and burst in through the front door calling out. "MOM! DAD!" He continued to call out urgently, rushing by the living room and into the kitchen he slipped suddenly, and his back hit the ground and he landed in something thick, warm and sticky.

"I told you, you should have tried to make it back here before we did." Bakura said stepping out of the shadows… was that blood all over his hands and his shirt? Honda glanced down to find himself laying in a pool of blood. He noticed Marik was leaning so casually against the kitchen counter licking what looked like blood from his hands.

"Where are my parents? What did you do to them?!" Honda scrambled out of the dark pool on the floor, he knew that the three had done what they had said… but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. He felt like he had somehow slipped into his own personal nightmare.

Marik laughed as if he found the situation amusing, which he most likely did. Bakura couldn't help but grin as he pointed up towards the high set ceiling; Honda's eyes widened as swallowed hard and couldn't bring himself to look up. "Go on." Bakura said looking up. "It's a work of art, don't you think?"

"NO!" Honda screamed eyes shut tightly willing all this to go away… it couldn't be happening, no one in their right mind did something like this.

"I said look!" Bakura moved forward and grabbed Honda, forcing him onto his feet and pulled his head back by his hair making him look. "See the fate of your loved ones." Honda couldn't bare it no more and opened his eyes.

He screamed in horror as his mother and father hung by their ankles, their heads missing, their chests ripped open. He shakily fell to the ground in tears, feeling sick enough to throw up whatever he had eaten that day. "H-how could you? Y-you won't get away with this." He choked out.

"I can and I have." Bakura moved closer to him, kicking him over onto his back.

"Shall I explain how?" Marik asked Bakura still in his place. "Let me?" Bakura nodded backing away a little. "We all know how stressful school and home life is… I can read the tabloids right now. Teenager comes home from school and snaps under the pressure of life, kills his family in an intense laps moment and then the guilt sets in and you commit suicide, but not before burning the house down." Right at that moment Malik walked into the room and soon after the smell of smoke, he walked by Marik and ripped out the gas stove. "You'll be claimed dead along with your family."

"WHY?!" Honda screamed at them. "Was it because Ryou loves me?!" he was on his knees.

Suddenly Bakura had his hands on the side of Honda's head. "All of Ryou's pain on what you did to him." The energy flowed from the pale Demon into the Human. Honda convulsed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and foamed at the mouth. "that is what I have felt from him since yesterday and now I have to place him back together."

"Bakura stop it." Marik said pushing away from the counter, the smell of gas filling the room. "You'll kill him."

"He should die." Bakura snapped

"We should go." Malik said knowing the neighbours would have seen the smoke from the top floor of the house. Indeed they could hear the sirens.

Seto appeared in the room. "What are you idiots doing?" His whispered voice raspy and soft, his eyes fell on the dead hanging Human's. Nice work, Marik or Bakura's handy work. He then turned his eyes on the one in Bakura's hands.

"Nothing that concerns you," Malik snapped.

"Going after Human's like this, are you insane!?" Seto growled at them, his throat starting to burn with every word he spoke.

"Honda attacked Ryou." Bakura explained.

"Is it necessary to kill off his whole family?" The Healer glared at them, if Ryou had been attacked then why had they not brought the Human to him to be healed? He now understood on why Bakura had made such an attack. If it had of been Joey they would all be dead already.

"What would you have suggested?" Marik growled not liking the Healer butting in on what they were doing.

"Nothing that would satisfy you." Seto shook his head; the smell of blood was affecting him. "Do you have any idea on the punishment that waits you when Yami finds out?"

"Let him find out." Bakura pulled the Human to him a little closer. "I've renewed my contract and taking orders from someone else."

"What?" Marik and Seto growled, Bakura didn't hear it as he vanished from the house taking Honda with him.

"Marik, let's go, the gas." Malik grabbed his arm, not that it would kill them, but it would be a pain to heal from such injuries.

"You three have gone too far this time." Seto growled and started to cough due to his injured throat, he knew he was risking losing his voice forever, but someone had to talk some sense into these idiots.

"Later." Marik said vanishing and taking Malik with him, Seto relieved that the three had the sense to cover up any evidence they might have left behind to have pinpointed what they were to the Humans of this Realm… the smell of gas got his attention and he vanished from the house just as it exploded.

**

* * *

  
**

**TBC**

I haven't really been in the mood to write anything else as I'm fighting a big writers block right now… so I'm hoping to get updates of my other fics up soon, **Reviews **are good (Love and Cookies)


	15. Eye of the Storm

I swear that this story never stops for me, it nags at me all day to be written or posted and ideas swarm in by the millions –sighs- I am trying to get up a chapter of Fragments and an update of Silent Mind… working on My Dark World. Wow that is a lot, so enjoy this update.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror... **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm.**

**

* * *

**

Marik yawned widely; never had he thought he would grow tired of hearing Honda's screams after only two days. Bakura looked as though he could keep going forever. Honda on the other hand looked ready to pass out or drop dead and where would be the fun in that. The Human was deathly white, blood stained most of his clothing and the floor under his chair that he was tied to. "We covered blunt." Bakura flicked the Human on the forehead. The chair Honda's was tied to, tilted back on two legs by the force. "We still have sharp, hot, cold, water and electric. At least stay with us until we get to cold." Bakura grinned stepping away. "Or would you like to pick?" He gave the Human a choice in his next set of torture.

It was amazing how Bakura could take one object and use it for days on end as a torture device on his enemies and not kill them. It brought a smirk to Marik's lips that his lover hadn't lost his touch over the years. His pale Demon could make anyone open up and sing.

"I want to do electric next." Malik spoke up.

"Bakura," Marik stood up dusting off the seat of his pants, he had made himself comfortable on the step a little while ago. "If you torture your new toy all in one go, there will be nothing left to play with later." Marik _wasn't_ trying to get Bakura to lay off the Human, Honda deserved so much more. It was that he didn't want to see the disappointment on Bakura's face when the Human died from over exhaustion or blood loss. "You need to feed and get some sleep… be with Ryou." He reminded Bakura he had other responsibility outside the basement and Ryou really need the pale Demon's attention.

Bakura pouted knowing Marik was right, he couldn't spend all his time down here and he didn't want the Human dying on him so soon. Bakura narrowed his crimson eyes at Honda… who cared if he died from the pain. The pale Demon had so much rage to inflict before he would even be satisfied; he had to get it out right now before the Human's body gave out. He was about to protest and keep going when he suddenly pulled back, looking up at the ceiling and tilted his head to the left slightly as if he was listening to something only he could hear. Bakura looked back down at Honda and poked the Human in the chest, who whimpered out in fear and pain. "You're lucky Ryou has awakened."

"Ryou?" Honda lifted his head, his wounds were shallow but deep enough to bleed, they covered his arms, legs and stomach. "If Ryou knew I was down here he'd save…" He words were cut off when he gagged; Malik had so suddenly pride his jaw open and grabbed at his tongue.

"I'll rip it out of your head!" Malik felt his sharp nails of his forefinger and thumb dig into the muscle and Honda let out a kind of a squeal, sounding more like a pig then a man.

"Malik!" Marik lightly jabbed his Mate in the ribs making Malik jump out of reflex and let go of Honda's tongue and he was pulled away before any real harm was done. "Save it for tomorrow." Marik pulled his unhappy Mate from the basement by his hand.

They reached the kitchen and Bakura locked the basement door, Marik and Malik continued out of the room. "Marik!" Suddenly Bakura called out followed by a thump and the clutter of cutlery hitting the tiled ground. Marik rushed back into the kitchen to see the pale Demon struggling with one of their own, a Demon. "Bakura!" He rushed to his lovers aid, until Malik's cry came from behind him and Marik whipped about to see Malik being pulled to the ground by another.

"Let go!" Bakura yelled from in the kitchen as he struggled to get free.

Marik was kicked in the back and he fell onto the kitchen table breaking it under his weight and the force used. They were Demon guards from the Realm in full uniform. Marik could see it clearly now that the one that had kicked him was now on top of him trying to restrain him and bind his powers. Marik's eyes turned crimson and he shot out of both hands a burst of energy into the guard's chest, sending him flying across the room.

Marik got to his feet and charged at the Demon guard that had Malik pinned, one well placed kicked to the guard's side and Malik was free to move. Marik pulled his Mate to his feet. He stumbled after Marik trying to keep up as they rushed back into the kitchen to see Bakura whack the Demon in the head with a pot and kicked him off.

Bakura growled as he rose to his feet, gathering up his shadows. "How did they get in here?" Marik asked him, the protection barrier about the manor was still in place and Marik had reinforced it, making it stronger then before since Ryou's attack.

"Don't know." Bakura watched as they were slowly being surrounded. "Let's send them back to the Realm." Wings spread with an impressive whoosh sounds.

"Bakura Kyoshi, Mariku Orrick and Malik Ishtar." The one closet to them spoke up; he seemed to be leading the other two, pulling out a scroll from the folds of his robes and held it up, before any other attack could be made. Bakura stood down, his wings folded to fit snuggly to his back, knowing they weren't here to try and kill them. "You three are to be brought in chains before the Council for Judgment."

Marik growled at hearing his own full name, the last Demon that had spoken it had no tongue left to speak with ever again. "What are the charges?" Bakura asked.

"Murder of any species before a Gathering is prohibited." He snapped, crimson eyes narrowing.

"We are Lord Yami's personal Guard." Marik stepped forward though he kept his guard up and his senses on high. If they were sent here by the Council then there wasn't any real danger since they would be nothing more than grunts and most likely had never come across ones as old as Bakura, Malik and himself. "So I suggest you fly on back to your posts fledglings before we…"

"What?" Yami spoke up walking into the room, his eyes a dark crimson, his wings were out in full view, his fangs at full length, his own energy pulsed about him. "You three over stepped this time." He was furious beyond words.

"You have no grounds to hold these charges against us." Marik shot back standing in front of Malik to shield him if Yami made an attack on them; Bakura was at his side and by the growling that came from the Demon Lord, Marik knew that it was a matter of a word or a thought that would make Yami snap.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Yami raged at them, a wave of energy shot forth knocking everyone in the room to the walls around him. "Did you not think that I wouldn't find out about it?" Marik gathered his energy into a shield, protecting himself, his Mate and his lover. Yami sent out a few more waves, ignoring the cries of his other guards who couldn't protect themselves quick enough. "You three have pissed me off for the last time." Yami stalked forward, Marik's shield was giving way under the pressure, it crackled like lighting every time it was struck. The Demon Lord's powers forced Marik down onto his knees. Suddenly Bakura's hands were right there next to his own and Marik's clear shield darkened with a pulse of energy from his pale Demon. "You'll be judged by my Council and punished accordingly to the crime." Yami stopped and added without really thinking. "And Ryou will have his mind erased completely of you all and be placed back to where he came from."

"You son of a bitch!" Bakura yelled angrily, the shield was down as he got to his feet, he blocked the Demon Lord's next energy hit and he attacked Yami directly. Fists flying, powers gathered and clashed with each other, black feathers filled the room as the two Demons tore at each other viciously.

In the struggle, Yami straddled Bakura's waist and was hitting him repeatedly. "Get off him!" Marik jumped in and pulled Yami off Bakura, throwing in a few hits himself to the Demon Lord's body. The three guards that had come in with Yami stood by uselessly and watched, knowing full well that they were in over their heads in this fight and fled the house, almost knocking into the Human on their way out of the kitchen.

Yami shoved Marik away and lunged for Bakura. The pale Demon grabbed onto him and flipped the Demon Lord onto his back on the floor. "Poor Yami you have no more back up." Bakura tormented him as he leapt on Yami, who managed to hit Bakura in the ribs. "If you're going to hit me you spoiled brat, then do it right." Bakura growled as he pulled Yami up by his collar and punched him in the jaw.

Yami so angry and frustrated, shot off a burst of energy and sent it flying, it was meant to hit Bakura and throw him off with mild injuries. "Ryou!" Malik called out once seeing the path the energy ball was on, he had been watching the fight from the other side of the kitchen and he had made up his mind to stay out of it.

Ryou backed up, it was large and it was coming at him so fast that he wouldn't have time to get out of its way. He covered his head with his arms and bent over slightly to shield himself. The house shook and rumbled… Ryou opened his eyes realizing that he was still standing. He straightened up and gasped, Marik stood right before him, he had braced himself against the doorframe saving his Haman from serious injuries or possible death. His back and wings were slightly scorched even though his shield had taken most of the blast. Marik panted for a moment teeth gritted before he spoke up. "You're out of our room." Marik said as if what was going on behind him meant nothing as he reached out and caressed Ryou's cheek lovingly; happy when his Human hadn't pulled away from him, he lent in and kissed a very shocked Ryou on the lips. "How are you feeling?" Marik asked casually while shaking himself and ruffling his wings, much like a bird would do to remove fallen snow from its body.

"… Fine." He managed to get out, before he could continue Bakura was there with his arms about him and pressed him to his body in a hug.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this." Bakura pulled back looking his Mate in the eyes. "Yami's being an ass again." He glanced over his shoulder to see the Demon Lord trying to untangle himself from the mass of shadows that wrapped about his body.

"Damn you Bakura! THAT'S IT!" Yami blasted the shadow powers away and turned his angry glare on Bakura. "You," He pointed with a growl; Bakura gave him a fanged grin and slipped in behind Ryou as if his Mate could protect him from the Demon Lord's rage. "You'll pay you insolent bastard… and don't think you hiding behind your Human will save you."

"What's going on?" Ryou asked glancing back at Bakura, his eyes widening at seeing the small trail of blood running from the corner of his Mate's mouth. His attention was pulled away when Yami growled. He had never seen the Demon Lord so worked up before or Bakura and Marik for that matter. His Mate must have really pushed the Demon Lord's buttons this time. The pale Demon shrugged taking more interest in a lock of Ryou's white hair that he now twirled about his fingers.

"We made Honda pay for what he did and now Yami is all pissy about it." Bakura's grin grew when he set his crimson eyes on the other. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He had won this argument before it even started and Yami had yet to catch up and realize this fact.

Ryou wasn't going to ask what Bakura had done with Honda, so he spoke up in Bakura's defense. "If anyone is to blame then it's me, I told Bakura..."

"What makes you think you have anything to do with this?" Yami cut in over Ryou narrowing his eyes while straightening up his clothing and dusting himself off.

Ryou shifted on his feet a little not sure how to answer without giving away what Honda had done to him. "Honda attacked him; my love gave me the go ahead to do as I wished to his attacker." Bakura spoke up for him.

"That doesn't mean..."

"Let me remind you that I have renewed my contract." Bakura was purring, completely happy with himself as well as the outcome of this argument. He kissed the top of Ryou's head whispering loud enough for Yami to hear and everyone else. "I no longer take orders from you." Bakura sounded more like a child tormenting; he tilted his head to the side. "And if I recall my Master's orders cannot be challenged by you or your Council." Ryou was at a loss on what his Mate was talking about. "If I am to be punished then it is up to my Master to do so." Bakura's grin got wider.

Yami's eyes lowered onto Ryou and then up to Bakura and he growled remembering that damn contract and how much Bakura had gotten away with. He had hoped that bit of scroll had been destroyed over the centuries, but he was right, he couldn't challenge Bakura's Master.

"Bakura," Marik hissed angrily the adrenalin from the fight still flowed throughout his body. "You can't make that decision on your own."

"What do you mean you have a Master?" Ryou turned in his arms worried about what this Master meant and why Bakura sounded so happy to mention him, what hold did this Master have over his Mate? Why wasn't he told about this before? Ryou couldn't help but feel hurt that Bakura had kept something like this from him.

"It's something that shouldn't be brought up like this, but discussed in private." Marik said glancing at the Demon Lord.

"You two do everything so ass-up it isn't funny." No humor or even a smile graced Yami's face. "You Bakura will be the down fall of your own Mated relationship without any help."

"Stop it!" Malik spoke up from behind them. "You're acting like children." He pushed passed Yami to only face him. "Honda attacked Ryou the other day. Our attack on the Human was justified by our laws set before a Gathering. We followed protocol right down to leaving no evidence of us ever being there." Malik turned to face Bakura and Ryou. "And you." The half Demon hissed at Bakura, whose grin instantly fell from his face at the glare. "You ever talk about such things in front of Ryou without having fully discussing the matter first; I'll make sure that you spend the next two Mating Seasons, ALONE!" He reached out and took Ryou's hand while still glaring at the pale Demon adding. "I suggest that you put away that damn contract and explain to Yami, _properly,_ on what happened."

"Malik I don't…" Ryou started to say, Malik shushed him. "Bakura and Marik will only tell Yami what he needs to know. Now. Are you hungry?" Malik's heart just about lodged itself in his throat, this was the first time in a few days that he had spoken to or had contact with his Human.

Ryou bit his lip what whatever had been going on had deflated thanks to Malik and now he wanted to return back to his bedroom. "I'll join you a little later." Bakura said encouraging Ryou to get out for a little while.

Ryou still hesitated, he knew that he would be safe, but he still didn't want to be seen…. "only for something eat, then we come right back." His grip on Malik's hand tightened.

Malik nodded. "Anything you want." They watched Ryou walk away and climb up the stairs, before Malik turned to the three. "Be tactful Bakura, you have caused enough trouble for one night." He glanced at Yami who was about to retort. Malik shut him up with a mild threat or a big one depending on how Yami saw it. "I will resort into bringing Yugi into this."

Yami closed his month crossing his arms over his chest, looking away, all his anger just about gone, though he still added. "Tactful isn't in his vocabulary." He sneered mockingly at Bakura.

"Didn't know you knew such big words Yami, you must have spent all night looking them up." Marik grinned and then it started. Malik rolled his eyes as the three Demons started on insulting each other verbally. He gave up as he walked off to get himself ready.

**

* * *

**

Malik picked a small restaurant, it wasn't that well known to be full of so many Humans at this time of night, but still he picked a table right up the back where eyes wouldn't fall on them so easily. They both ordered what they wanted and Ryou kept a constant watch on the front doors and everything else that moved.

Their whole meal was devoured in silence much like their evening together. Malik tried talking to him; apologize for not being there, for satisfying his hunger rather than watching out for him. However Malik just couldn't bring himself to say anything since Ryou kept his head down and did not encourage any conversation at all. Malik's words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

He was on the verge of breaking down; Ryou wouldn't look at him let alone talk to him. Malik felt nothing more than an escort for the Human, it wasn't like Ryou at all. He horribly missed his Human's warm, caring nature. Malik wanted nothing more than to show Ryou that he was there for him no matter what. His lover silently walked through the streets as if Malik wasn't even there or following him like a shadow. "Ryou," Malik came up to his side and slipped an arm around his shoulder. "How about we…"

"Please don't." Ryou pushed him away at arm's length and kept walking.

Malik though stopped in his tracks, was Ryou going to be like this from now on? He didn't think he could handle being pushed away and rejected by the Human, not like this. The only thing that was a comfort was the fact that they still had Honda in their basement and at their disposal. Malik growled in anger, Honda was going to pay when he returned to the manor. He once again he followed the Human a few feet behind; he would respect Ryou's wishes and keep his distance, for now.

Ryou was the first to push open the door. Marik walked out of the living room, the nose from the T.V seemed to follow him. "How was…" Ryou walked by his tall Demon without so much as glace and practically ran up the stairs. "dinner?" He turned his dark lilac eyes on Malik and asked. "It didn't go well?"

"Do you call him," Malik pointed after Ryou to emphasize his point, "ignoring me all night, well?" The half Demon raged as he threw his coat into the hallway closet and slammed the front door closed with his foot. Marik silently listened; he could feel how upset his Mate was right now. "He won't talk to me." Malik snapped leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh, tears filled his eyes and fell. Malik was quick to wipe them away with his sleeve and gave a sniffle. "He's never going to forgive me for not being there."

"Malik," He looked up at hearing his name to see his Mate standing before him. His left arm braced against the wall right next to Malik's head and Marik's right hand lifted his chin. "Not once have you had to go through what Ryou is right now." Marik took a deep breath, "I'm thankful for that. That you are strong and can take care of yourself." Malik was about to open his mouth and talk, Marik spoke up first. "Ryou is strong in his own way. He'll overcome this and be back to his normal self soon. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything." Marik had lent all the way in, lips ghosted over Malik's own in a teasing manner. Malik's inner turmoil was slowly subsiding the more Marik took up his attention. "You have to give him time and the space he wants. He still loves you as do I and Bakura." He pressed his lips to Malik in a passionate kiss. Marik wrapped his arms about his Mate and pulled him away from the wall a little. His half Demon practically melted his arms and any issues Malik had had been momentarily forgotten.

The moment was shattered when Marik's stomach growled rather painfully in hunger. Marik blushed a little as he pulled away purring, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room or in bed while I go get my _dinner._" Marik said as his hands found Malik's rear end and pulled the half Demon even close to his body. "I'll take all your worried thoughts of Ryou away when I get back." Malik bit his lip even though it didn't help in suppressing his moan when he felt Marik's arousal pressed against his own member.

Lucky for Malik that he was wearing pants still or he would be completely at Marik's mercury right now in the hallway. It did prove that Marik had _some_ form of self-control.

Marik pulled away with a last lingering kiss before he vanished. Malik sighed straightening up his clothing and walked to the living room to turn off the t.v and go to bed… whatever Marik had planned for them, he was hoping they could make a night of it.

**

* * *

**

The screaming didn't stop even when he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of a Human's neck. All begging and pleading ignored. Blocked out. He growled placing a hand over the mouth to shut it up, his eyes flashed a brilliant crimson. Mouthful after mouthful of blood was like drinking down fire that burned right through his body. Leaving pleasurable tingling in its wake. Bakura growled hungrily and bit down deeper to draw out more blood, his fangs cutting through flesh. He was hungry. Everything that had happened in the last few days had been enough to exhaust him from the inside out.

The body in his arms fell limp and silent. Bakura continued to drink down what he needed. Listening to the Human's heartbeat slowing right down to the point that it was going to stop, if _he _didn't. That was when Bakura pulled away and let the unconscious body fall to the floor with a thud. It had been a male; Bakura didn't really look when he pounced on his victim.

He then stretched his body out and flexed his wings, he felt renewed, his hearing sharpened as well as his sight that cut through the darkness of the empty car-park. He felt so good and was purring unconsciously like a kitten. Though now he needed a place to clean up before going back to the manor… or he could risk sneaking in and hope he wasn't spotted before reaching the bathroom. It wasn't so much on the worry of Marik or Malik seeing him, it was Ryou. He hated the thought of his Mate seeing him like this, even though Ryou knew he was a Demon and what he fed from, for his Human Mate to actually see him like this. Bakura didn't want to push his luck on just how accepting Ryou really is.

Suddenly a Vampire dashed by him carrying a Human over his shoulder. Bakura must have disturbed the creature in some way, so now the Vampire was looking for another place to finish it's feeding or it was taking the Human back to its _nest_ to enslave it.

Bakura turned to leave since it had nothing to do with him, until he saw the Vampire stop at the dead end of the car-park and it turned about and doubled back towards the Demon. Stopping when it saw Bakura and hissed baring blood covered fang. The blood covered most of his chest; he looked about wildly in a confused lost way and it was the way the Vampire clutched at the Human and moved about. He looked fresh from the grave, so to speak. The male Vampire turned his attention onto the Demon and was ready to attack should the Demon try and take his food.

"Damn it!' Bakura hissed holding up his hands in a passive way, he wasn't in the mood for a fight and said. "I'm leaving." The Vampire hissed and suddenly didn't seem as concerned with the Demon anymore. He flipped the Human from his shoulder and onto the floor roughly, the Human's head made a resounding and sickening crack sound when it hit the cement. The Vampire pinned its pray down, looming over the still body even though the Human wasn't moving. It was a predator thing. Bakura had seen so many times in newly turned creatures and it left them open for an attack.

"Bakura?!" His name was choked out by the Human as it outstretched a bloody hand towards him. Bakura simply raised an eyebrow recognizing the Human instantly as it pleaded to him again. "Help me!" He called out desperately; the Human's eyes were wide with fear, his face partly covered in blood as well as the rest of his body. The Vampire looked up and growled at the Demon in warning to stay away as he dragged the Human backwards a bit into the shadows with his fangs and nails. The Human screamed and tried to grab at anything to stop from being moved about or taken away.

Bakura placed his hands into his pockets, eyes still on Ryou's father. No compassion at all for what was about to happen to the Human, but all the solutions to his problem on how to rid himself of the troublesome man was happening right before his eyes. A grin stretched across the Demon's face, his own bloody lips revealing fangs. He had no intentions on saving Galen what so ever… His grin was instantly gone when thoughts of everything that had happened to his Mate and how Ryou would take the death of his father and nothing so far was a positive move.

"Ah crap!" Bakura gave a self-suffering growl and moved forward. "Hey, I think you should let the Human go." The Vampire took no notice. It had to be starving the way it suddenly tore at the body and rapidly bit along the neck like a dog chewing on a bone. Galen's scream bounced off the cement of the car-park walls before it became gurgled and died down, his hands stopped tugging at the Vampire's clothing and fell to the ground.

Bakura leapt at them, the Vampire dropped the body with a hiss and turned to flee, scrambling up the tall wall and over the top. Bakura knelt down looking the Human over. Big gashes in Galen's chest; his throat was torn to shreds and possibly a broken leg with the way it bowed in an odd way in the shin. "Galen," Bakura gave him a light shake and pulled his hand away as blood spilt from his lips to run over his cheeks and chin then into his hair. Too much damage and blood loss.

Bakura watched emotionally unaffected, as the Human tried to say something meaningful, however his eyes unfocused and glazed over. Bakura listened as Galen's breathing stopped and soon after his heart gave out as well.

The Human was dead.

Bakura slowly rose to his feet, eyes still glued on the Human as he was trying to make up his mind on what to do with the body.

"Bakura!" The pale Demon whipped about to see none other than Marik on a fast approach. The tan Demon's wings were out, his eyes a dark crimson.

Bakura backed up a little not sure what he should do, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "It's not what it looks like." He tried to explain.

Marik shoved him out of his way and away from Ryou's now dead father; he swiftly knelt down knowing the Human was dead but still hoping he could be saved for Ryou's sake.

"He's dead." Bakura stated the obvious.

Marik rose and glared at Bakura. "Has killing Honda's family made you deranged?!" Marik yelled at him. "Didn't you stop to think how this will affect Ryou?!" He shoved him again, "you knew damn well that Ryou wanted to patch things up with his father!"

"I didn't do this!" Bakura snapped at him, Marik grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved the blood covered material under Bakura's nose. Blood was so thick in the air; he doubted that the pale Demon would able to smell it even if it was that close to his nose.

"You just have his blood all over you, are you insane?" Marik let him go when Bakura growled and pulled away. Marik narrowed his dark eyes. "Ryou's only family member and you had to take it upon yourself and kill him just so you could have your Mate all to yourself. What will Ryou do once he finds out you are responsible for this?" Marik was at a loss on what to do, thinking of something to get Bakura out of this. Ryou would find out since there was no way of hiding such an attack. Human's had gotten so much smarter then what they had been a few contraries back….. unless he burned the body or dumped it into a river. But Ryou would be asking about his father's whereabouts. He could blame this on a werewolf or a vampire, even a Succubus.

"I didn't do this." Bakura grabbed at his hand. "I tried to save him." He had tried, though he should have tried harder and not been so slow to react. Marik was to furious listen to him.

Ryou would leave them for sure if he found out and it wouldn't be a nice leave either, it would be a twisted angry hatred of them that his Human would cast them out of his life forever, deeming them monsters with no hope of ever getting back together. "NO!" Marik yanked his hand free, he had accepted Ryou back into their lives again he would not do it all over again. Marik snapped and he let it all out, he shoved Bakura again to which the pale Demon ended up falling over Ryou's father and landed on his rear end. "You will tell Ryou every little detail." Marik commanded. "If he leaves us, then you'll spend every day, minute and second begging and pleading for him to forgive you."

"Listen to me!" Bakura yelled at him.

"No!" Marik barked back. "You'll have nothing more to do with Honda." The tan Demon advanced on him towering over his pale lover who still sat on the floor, meeting Marik's glare with one of his own. "If I so much as see you near a dead body again, so help me Bakura I will send you to the Hollow."

**

* * *

**

Much later that night Yugi glanced away from the t.v, thinking he heard something… he wasn't sure what it was. The sound of a heavy storm battered at the house and rattled the windows. He curled a little more into the blanket that he had wrapped about himself. He was surprised that he was wanting Yami here and now and not his Grandpa that had taken care of him for years on such nights. The need for his Grandpa in that childish way that the old man in his parental comfort and protection that had given him the unseeing powers of keeping everything away that went bump in the night was almost gone. The childish fear of things that lurked in the darkness didn't seem to bother him as much, since he was Mated to the Lord of things that lurked or bumped in the night. He found himself less dependent on his Grandpa for such comfort. Now he had Yami with just a look could send any such creature running and screaming in horror.

Yami wasn't here.

His Grandpa wasn't here.

So who was left to keep the things that went bump in the night and the things that lurked in the darkness away? Yugi jumped at hearing that strange sound, like nails running down wood. Maybe it was another werewolf? Or… something much worse that he hasn't come across yet…. Yugi was still; his senses were on a sensitive high, listening for anything that wasn't _normal _house noise in a storm. "For goodness sake. Man-up Yugi." He growled to himself and his pathetic line of the typical ran away thoughts. He was Mated to the Lord of Demons and soon when the time would come he would be leaving the so called nest and out into the world. His Grandpa wouldn't be around forever to hold his hand, Yami maybe, but not his Grandpa.

That same sound came like something scratching at the front door. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Yugi muttered to himself as he made a slow approach. "It's a lost puppy, it's a lost puppy."

"Yugi, open the door!" Yami called out from the other side making the teen jump in fright at hearing the voice.

This was better than a lost puppy. Yugi rushed for the door, unlocking it and pulled it open. "What happened to you?!" He gasped seeing the few abrasions and a black eye on the Demon.

"My key is broken and my fingers are frozen." Yami walked in placing a kiss to Yugi's lips, who squeaked at having such cold lips against his own, his Mate was so cold. Yami moved away while pulling off his jacket. "I'm just going to warm up."

By the time Yugi had locked the front door, the shower upstairs was going. He walked back to the living room and sat down. It wasn't long when Yami walked into the living room and sat before the couch on the floor. His top half was bare, his hair a little wet, towel about his shoulders to catch the droplets, long soft pants and bare feet.

Yugi eyed all the scratches and bruising that marked the Demon's back, arms, face and legs. "What are we watching?" Yami asked before his Mate could bring up the questions of what happened to him.

"Nothing really," Yugi scooted along the couch coming to sit behind his Mate. "You know you really shouldn't get into fights with Bakura."

Yami tensed up and snorted, "what makes you say that?"

"Because, only Bakura can rile you up and match your temper and you two are always squabbling about something whenever you go over there and naturally Marik will stick up for him." He lightly touched Yami on the back careful to avoid the wounds. "It's not a secret that you don't get on that well." Yami purred closing his eyes and enjoying the touches. No he melted when his Mate's touch became more self-assured and firmer. Kneading the stress and knots from his body. Yami would never say such words when Yugi touched him. He could never tell him, how completely, in these moments, that he belonged to the Human.

Yugi stopped and made an irritated sound and grabbed the towel from about his Mate's shoulders. "Your hair is still so wet." Yugi began to dry it off for him by gently rubbing it all over his head. Yami just sat there letting his Mate do as he wished. "You were gone much longer." Yugi whispered his hands stopping for a moment. "A day and a half this time. I missed you."

"I'm sorry I hadn't meant to." Yami said, he too felt the loneliness while he was away and the only reason he was back right now was because of Bakura, Marik and Malik… ironic really, that he should have been thanking them for getting him out of there rather than fighting with him. Yami snorted, it would be a cold day in hell before he would give any gratitude to those bastard of Demons. "I got carried away with work."

Yugi wrapped his arms about his Mate's neck in a hug, towel draped over the Demon's head still like a hood. "That's okay, you're here now." Yami smiled, he grabbed hold of Yugi's arm and pulled him around, his Mate landed in his lap with a yelp.

Yami's purring seemed to increase and Yugi somehow felt that his Mate wasn't as happy as he was letting on. "Tell me what's on your mind?" He also hoped that whatever had been bugging Yami over the last few weeks he would spill.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Yami brushed it off and Yugi wasn't happy with that.

"Don't make me force you." Yugi grinned rather wickedly.

"Doubt that you could." Yami challenged his natural crimson eyes narrowed playfully.

So Yugi opened his mouth and sung loud and off key that it was enough to shatter glass. "I'm Henry the Eighth, I am! Henry the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before."

"Okay, okay, please just stop." Yami complained and covered his ears, Yugi wriggled on his lap giggling. "Fuck, I think my ears are bleeding." Yami still couldn't bring himself to unload all his problems on to his Mate. "What I would love more than anything." Yami kissed him on the lips, softly at first and then deepened the kiss while pulling his Mate closer to his body, it left Yugi breathless and wanting more. "If you promise to never ever in your whole life sing again."

Yugi simply stood up taking the towel with him, flicking Yami once on the arm with the end of the wet towel and dashed off singing over his shoulder while running up the stairs. "I'm her eighth old man named Henry. Henry the Eighth, I am." Yami was up with a playful growl and gave chase.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I know this must seem a little pointless in chapter wise, but really there was a good turn in there that will keep us on track and set up for the next chapters. **Review** (Love and Cookies)


	16. On The Mend

**Warnings:** Rated M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror... **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Except the plot-line…

**Chapter 16: On The Mend**

**

* * *

**

"Up here…" Marik said breathlessly, he had kept his promise in providing a distraction for the both of them for the remainder of the night. Malik removed his mouth and slick slender fingers from around his Mate's member to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. Malik gave a sly grin as he crawled his way up over Marik's body, never braking eye contact.

Malik straddled his hips, Marik growled at having the comfortable weight where he wanted it, his grip on Malik's hips were firm enough to leave small bruises by morning. "You're burning up." Malik commented at the heat that Marik's skin burned at with an alarming temperature. He pulled back, it wasn't normal for Marik to burn like this until their Mating Season. Malik let out a yelp when Marik flipped them so he would be on top. He misjudged and they both fell from the foot of the bed and ended upon the floor with a heavy thud and in an entanglement of sheets and blankets. Malik and Marik's happy chuckles filled the room.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Bakura trudged through the now pouring rain and howling winds of a sudden storm that this city was so well known for. The lights of the hospital lit up the back emergency entrance. An ambulance parked at an angle. It looked as though someone had parked it in a hurry. The back doors were open and a stretcher sat out in the weather, used or unused, Bakura couldn't tell, but it would fit his need well enough.

He placed the dead and still bloody body of his Mate's father onto the ambulance stretcher. Wordlessly, Bakura dug about Galen's pockets, removing anything that held the Human's identity. He needed time to tell Ryou on what had happened and maybe get Marik to listen to him. Bakura looked the Human over one last time and felt nothing for him. No guilt. No remorse. No sadness. The Demon simply knew that his and Ryou's life would be so much better without him… Ryou if he held any sadness for such a loss would get over it with time and all the comfort the Demon _could _and _willingly_ provide.

Bakura turned and with an impressive rustle of clothing and whoosh of feather wings, he took to the stormy sky.

**

* * *

**

The Mansion stood dark with the night and against the raging storm. Besides the constant soft tapping of the rain against the glass and the howling of the chilly winds, Marik heard nothing but for the moaning that was coming from his Mate. Marik ran his tongue over a dark hard nipple. Malik bit his lip and gripped at his own hair and lightly pulled on it, his chest heaving as his eyes unfocused, pupils widened.

Both of their tension and worry slipped away with every passing second.

"Let's get you screaming." Marik's self control was next to nothing when he withdrew his fingers from Malik's body and lifted his hips, aiming the tip of his member at his Mate's entrance of his body before sliding in.

He cried out Marik's name while arching his back in a way of offering every inch of himself to his Mate. His knuckles turned white with the force he used to grip the sheets under him.

Marik let out another subtle growl, with his mate arching his body like he was, it made it easier for him to slide into that amazingly tight heat. Marik pushed forward a little deeper, then grabbing Malik's waist and lifting him up, putting him in a sitting position on his lap. He wrapped his legs tighter around Marik's waist as his arms around his neck. The sudden new position caused Marik to sink completely in. Malik threw back his head and cried out his pleasure.

Marik shook with the effort in waiting for the other to adjust. Malik panted and gave a short nod as he tightened his hold. Marik lifted him up slowly before letting him slide back down, another cry tore from his mate. Marik's eyes turned crimson as his fingers dug into the soft tan flesh of his love's hips, helping in pulling him down each time to meet with each of his own hips rising.

**

* * *

**

Bakura tossed Galen's wallet into a fire. A few of the homeless Humans had ran from him when he had approached, while a few still stayed near to kept warm but watched him carefully. "That's, that's a nice jacket." A man said from across the high flames that rose out of the metal barrel. The high set bridge they stood under kept the rain off them but not the chilly winds.

Bakura glanced up; his natural dark almost black eyes caught in the fire's light, glowing a dull crimson, revealed for a moment just what he was. The Humans that had been looking at him stumbled backwards with gasps of shock and horror, a few fell on their rear ends in the mud and then scrambled to their feet and fled while screaming about beasts in Human form. Bakura ignored them and watched Galen's wallet burn to be sure that no one could pull it out or save it at the last moment, it turned the flames blue and the brown leather shrivelled up turning black.

He turned leaving the area; the dawn was now on the fast approach. He had been gone all night and he still had one more Human to hunt down.

Bakura walked swiftly through the back alleys making sure he wasn't followed or would be seen, before taking flight into the dawn. How long did he have to tell Ryou what really happened before someone would identify the body and come knocking at their door?

**

* * *

**

Later that morning, Seto stared at his laptop; Joey had indeed gotten _his _secretary to add the new prototype security software to his laptop, which Seto was at a loss on how to break into it, nothing worked and Joey watched him like hawk, making sure he got all the rest the Healers had instructed that he needed to fully recover. Not to mention the one hell of a lecture he had received from his Human when he had to revisit the Healers to be healed after talking to the three morons.

He knew, he could feel his company falling apart without him, everyone would be making the wrong choices that would have his life's work crumbled into nothing if he didn't act now. Seto cracked his fingers; he needed to repair the damage they had done before it was too late, he needed to hack into his company's mainframe to see what was going on. But first things first. He started the process of once _again_ hacking into his laptop. He stole a quick glance down the hallway. Joey was still in the shower getting ready for school.

Everything he tried failed, was the security program that good? Seto was a little impressed that he still hadn't hacked into his own system. "Seto!" Joey growled as he snapped the laptop shut, almost getting the Healer's fingers caught. He pulled it from Seto's grip. "You were told no work." Joey placed the small computer onto the kitchen counter. "Eve is taking care of everything for you." Joey reassured him.

Seto was lost and it must have shown on his face.

"Eve, she is your secretary and has been for the last five years," Joey made an irritated sound when Seto's look hadn't changed from his blank stare. Still, not following his Mate on who he was talking about, "you need to take more notice on who works for you." Seto gave a silent snort; trust Joey to find out the names of everyone that worked for him.

"You're impossible." Joey said slipping onto the couch and laying comfortably on the Demon's chest. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you take orders and rest?" Joey sighed, "I had a little message to tell you that your company is doing well. Eve has rescheduled all your meeting for next week. So there isn't anything you need to worry yourself about." Seto growled, they were all important meetings. "I want you to get better." Joey lent up and kissed him on the lips, slowly moving his hands up to tangle them into Seto's hair as their kiss became more passionate. The Demon devouring his Human's in a hungry kiss. Tongues slipped past lips with such ease for a lazy battle as hands did a little groping of their own. Joey moaned when cool hands kneaded his sides making his shirt ride up a little.

"You pervert!" Joey gasped when Seto fell onto the floor. "Joseph, are you alright?" Joey's mother dropped her shopping bags and rushed around the couch to comfort her distraught and traumatized son.

Seto sat up rubbing his head; he had forgotten that she didn't know about them being together.

"What are you doing?" Joey pushed her away to help the Healer stand up.

"But he was about to…" She looked horrified at where that sentence was going to finish and what it implied about _the_ Seto Kaiba. "I never knew you were like that!" She huffed slapping the Demon across the cheek while grabbing Joey by the arm and pulling him away. "I'll not have my Joseph stay here where you can get your hands on him. Come along we are leaving. Pack your things."

Seto picked himself up from the ground and as he did so he was gathering up his powers to put this Human in her place. "Easy Seto." Joey grabbed him by the arms, trying to make the Healer back off. "She doesn't know yet." Seto glared at Joey that he had better make it quick and explain for there was going to be nothing left of the Human that dared to strike him.

"I think you best sit down for this." Joey took his mother's hands and sat her down on the couch. He explained everything about Seto and himself being together in detail so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. She looked shocked for a moment almost downright horrified or disgusted, then glanced at Seto.

Seto could tell that her mind was working over time, how she could twist this to her advantage. "Oh Joey." She turned her attention back onto her son as if the other wasn't in the room. "I'm happy for you, Seto is a good man." The Healer snorted, a moment ago he was a pervert about to rape his own Mate… what did she know about him? Other than that he ran a very successful multimillion dollar company and that he himself was worth just as much. "You know such long term relationships is based on marriage?"

"We, umm, kinda are. Already." Joey blushed giving his Demon Mate a glance.

"Oh!" She blinked not really put off by the comment or the fact that there were never any invitations sent out for such an important day for her only son. "In that case Joseph, marriage is about having children." Seto practically chocked on the air he was breathing.

"Oh, look at the time." Joey jumped to his feet looking at his wrist that held no watch. "I'm going to be late for school and I'm picking Yugi up before that." He said in one breath and placed a brief kiss to a still shocked Healer's lips and made a quick exit from the apartment leaving his backpack behind.

"Joseph!" His mother called after him. Joey hurried down the hallway to the stairs, he wanted to curl up under a rock and vanish; Seto didn't love him that way and this mated deal between them wasn't a forever thing and children was a fantasy best left up to anyone else that could indulged in such thoughts.

Seto growled and glared after his Mate for leaving him in this awkward situation. "Well, I guess adoption is okay." Seto had to get rid of her and soon before she put anymore bad ideas into his Mate's head… locking the laptop on him was a bad enough idea his Mate came up with all on his own, let alone ones that his mother could add. "We should talk about names and get a good lawyer." Seto walked into the bathroom shutting the door on her. "Nursery plans, you can't raise a baby in such a small apartment. You will have to move." She talked at him through the door.

Seto wandered briefly if he could drown himself in the shower.

**

* * *

**

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking at his closed door, someone was playing the piano. He listened intently for any other sounds, movement in the kitchen or in the room next door, talking of any kind… nothing but for the rather sad melody that was being played out.

He pulled the covers back and got to his feet. Only then did he realize that he couldn't recall the last time he saw Bakura. Time had truly blurred together. It felt like he had been laying in that bed for weeks. Dressed in long cotton pants and a long sleeved top, socks included, he left the room. Ryou reached the bottom of the stairs when the music stopped. The last note seemed to echo about the house and hang in the air. He too paused listening once again… another song started up, the notes soft, sad. Ryou continued to the library door where the instrument sat. By the time he pushed the door open and stepped inside, the song had turned loud and almost angry sounding… there was Marik at the piano hammering at the keys, his body moved only slightly with the movement of his hands and arms, his eyes narrowed, set in a glare. "I was wondering when you would come out of hiding." Marik spoke at the same time he softened up on the keys so his Human could hear him without having to shout. "Malik has been most upset about it, Bakura too." He glanced up just in time to see Ryou glance away as if ashamed of his behavior.

He remembered Malik pounding on his door demanding to see him, to be with him. The half Demon never did take well to any form of rejection. "Where is Bakura?" Ryou asked, "… and Malik?" He didn't think he was up to dealing with Malik's wondering hands or any form of touching in that nature right now.

"Out," Marik patted the spot next to him, his Human silently walked over and took the space at the piano without any hesitation. "Bakura ran into a problem." Ryou opened his mouth to ask if his mate was alright, Marik didn't give him that opportunity to speak, "Nothing Bakura couldn't handle himself. I reassure you that he is perfectly fine, but has a lot to answer for." Marik removed his hand and gestured for Ryou to play with him. "Malik was dragged away by the _others_."

"Others?" Ryou glanced up at him with a puzzled look; his fingers paused over the keys.

"You know Yami's mate and the Healer's pet."

"Joey is Mated to Seto, he isn't a pet." Ryou frowned rather annoyed by the comment. Marik said nothing more when Ryou so easily picked up the rhythm without any mistakes and shuffled a little closer to the Demon.

Marik lent against him a little, purring. His head rested lightly against his Human's. "It is really good to see you out and about." He stopped his playing and wrapped both arms about Ryou and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you."

**

* * *

**

The two Human's and the half Demon walked down the crowded hallways of the school. Students were getting reading for the day ahead, getting books, swapping notes and putting away bags. Others were catching up on the latest gossip that was in circulation for the morning, day or week. "So Seto is really _really_ uptight right now and my mom isn't helping. I told her this morning that Seto and I are together and she flipped out." Joey sighed heavily.

"She flipped out?" Yugi asked surprised and a little worried for his friend that he was rejected by his family again for the second time. It had hit the teen so hard the first time it had happened.

"Oh, in a good away." Joey smiled reassuring his short friend, "Should have heard her go off." He laughed. "Talk'in about marriage and kids, Seto stopped breathing and looked as though he was going to have a heart-attack."

"That's when you fled," Yugi said flatly shaking his head and added jokingly. "You're such a coward."

"I put up with his _'the world can kneel at my feet'_ attitude, he can sure as hell put up with my mother for a few hours." Joey crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Malik from over his shoulder and added as an afterthought. "I think he'll live."

"But aren't you worried about him getting the rest he needs?" Yugi frowned up at him reminding Joey of his mate's injuries.

"Nah, I ham it up just to get him to pay me a little more attention and I get to boss him about." Joey grinned again. "It's not that often I get to throw my weight about."

"You're evil." Yugi laughed, they both glanced back at Malik this time. The half Demon hadn't made any kind of comment since they had met up in the parking lot of the school.

"Hey Malik?" Joey said over his shoulder. "What's up with Ryou?" It wasn't like their friend to miss so many days of school, two days was a lot to miss in Ryou's case.

Malik tore his gaze from the floor to glare at the Human. "He isn't well." He hissed back.

"Well, maybe we should go see him after school." Yugi suggested to Joey.

"Take all his Homework to him." Joey agreed.

"Would he even have Homework to do?" Yugi said and gasped in surprise as Malik now stood before them.

"If Ryou refuses to see me, what makes you think he'll want to see you two?!" Malik practically raged moving forward and forcing Yugi and Joey to back up. "And if anyone is to collect Ryou's homework it'll be, ME!" All the lights in the long hallway blew, making a few students comments on what might have happened. Noses of complaints as all cell phones stopped working. Startled cries came as more of the Students fled their computer class and black smoke drifted into the hallway.

Malik growled as he pushed by them and vanished into the flow of Humans. "It's not like him to be like that… he seems a little touchy." Yugi bit his lip and wondered if Ryou and Malik were fighting.

"Or bipolar… well, look at that," Joey walked by the teen and down the hallway a little. Yugi followed Joey's every move and saw Seto standing there with a backpack slung over his shoulder with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Later!" Joey called back and then turned his full attention onto his mate. Yugi continued on his own. He reached his locker and pulled out what he needed and shoved everything in that he didn't. He then locked it rather nosily, by slamming the door and snapping the lock into place.

He had just turned a corner. "Hello Yugi," Came the happy greeting, before he could look up Anzu had taken his arm falling into step at his side. "I got some good news; most of our classes are cancelled due to a power-out." She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Whatever it was blew every electric device within five blocks of the school… heard it while I was in the office."

"I don't think it was a power-out," Yugi said to her.

Anzu gasped with her hand over her chest, "Was it a spell of some kind?" She suddenly became excited.

"Yeah, it's called a Malik… I think." Yugi said, Anzu stopped walking a looked rather confused.

"I don't know of any spell called a _Malik_." She rushed on after him and followed him into the classroom. He stopped so suddenly that she ran into him. "What's going on?" She asked and so easily looking over his head at the mass of girls and a few boys that surrounded… something or someone.

The girls flocked about him, giggling, patting him, running their hands over his arms, shoulders and chest at any opportunity they had while talking to him. "Ryou, have you been working out?" The girls fell about in fits of high pitched giggles.

"Ryou?" Yugi and Anzu said in unison.

"You look older somehow." A girl said.

"So much taller it seems." They gushed over him, talking among themselves and Ryou at the same time.

Bakura's right eye twitched and a deep growl admitted from within his chest, it wasn't that he hated the females around him or the attention they were giving him, it was the wrong time and he wasn't in the mood. Any other time Bakura would flirt a little and engross himself in a conversation with them, if it would insure a feeding. His scent was attracting _them_ to him; it was caused from the lack of the _'non Ryou-play time'_ and his body was calling out to for his mate's attention, whether said mate was here or not… being mated had its downs.

"You don't always have to eat lunch with that Tadaaki or Ishtar guy. I made enough for three." The small group of girls pressed themselves up against him while playing with bits of his white hair and the few that sat on the desk rubbed their legs against some part of his body, still chatting happily and giggling.

"Ryou?" Yugi said a little louder than the others in the classroom. Bakura snapped from his thoughts and glared at him. "… Bakura?" Yugi hissed, the hair, face and height was a dead giveaway now that he got a better look.

Anzu pushed Yugi aside "Make room for me!" She joined the group of girls to see what all the fuss was about.

"What is going on?" Yugi shouldered his way into the throng of girls.

Bakura was wedged against the wall at a desk; more correctly, his mate's signed seating for this classroom. "Oh you smell so good." Anzu purred for a moment, before she became shocked. "Did… did Ryou break his mated bound with you?"

"No!" Bakura snapped and the girls around him gushed again and giggled making comments on how hot he looked and sounded when angered.

"Oh good," Anzu sighed relieved to hear it. "But you should already know that Dragons Mate for life, right? Even though, I wouldn't mind putting myself into the running of being your capable Mate. You smell so good and look even better." She giggled as Bakura stood up.

"All of you, OUT!" Bakura growled at the girls around him and the few boys, a loud nose of complaints were throw about the room, and offers to meet up later were aimed at Bakura as everyone filed out of the room, each one of them taking one last look over their shoulder before vanishing out the door.

Anzu looked rather happy to be on her own with the Demon. "Do you mind if I licked you? Just a little... I like to bite or you could bite me," Anzu lent over the desk, she squeaked when Bakura grabbed her by the arms and forced her to sit down.

"I do mind." Bakura snapped, Anzu pouted crossing her arms over her chest, Yugi approached them. "What do you know about Ryou?" The pale Demon was worried that she might blab this bit of information to the wrong person.

"Oh c'mon!" Anzu rolled her eyes and undid a few of her shirt's top buttons. "It's hot in here." She glanced from Yugi back to Bakura. "You couldn't tell what he is and you're mated to him? See, I'm not that oblivious. I know things." She had kicked off her black shoes and used her sock clad toes to rub up Bakura's leg.

Bakura grabbed her foot in both hands making her giggle. "I know what my mate is… how did you find this out?" Bakura narrowed his eyes and took a step back, letting go of her foot, Yugi listened and watched completely intrigued and confused by what they were talking about, he too felt rather hot and a little flustered that the need to have Yami about was becoming very strong.

"Enclosed within all that pale skin and soft brown eyes are all the nibbly-bits of a Dragon. A dormant Dragon. You can smell it behind that freshly cooked cookie smell and his natural scent, there is a trace of wood smoke like camp-fire with a very faint smell of sulfur and fresh air before the rain."

"You got all that from his scent?" Bakura asked with skeptical raised eye-brow.

"No, not really." She shrugged, "It could be you I smell, are you in Season? Because if you are then it's you I'm talking about." She grinned up at him while undoing a few more of her buttons.

"Stop that!" Bakura snapped at her and removed her hands from her shirt.

"What is this about Ryou and Dragons?" Yugi looked confused and shifted on his feet uncomfortably, scratching at himself; his clothing was irritating and making him all itchy. He wondered if Yami would think less of him if he rushed home and jumped the Demon Lord for a little down-time. "Damn it, it is hot in here!" Yugi complained wanting to pull off his school jacket and shirt.

Anzu shook her head trying to clear it a little. "Demons give off a scent that they are ready for Mating. Each individual within the area will smell what appeals to them the most, which in turn attracts them to the Demon in a sexual way." Anzu tried reaching out for the Demon, only to have Bakura avoid her hands.

"I don't smell anything," Yugi wrinkled his nose up, forgetting about the Dragon comments that were made.

"No, but you're feeling it," Bakura said glancing at the Human feeling rather uncomfortable with that thought.

"Why are you giving off… such a smell?" Yugi looked to Bakura and then to Anzu, the girl still wanting to touch the Demon before her.

"Because the Demon is stressed or something happened… to its mate." Anzu frowned managing to grab hold of Bakura's dark blue school jacket; Yugi looked at Bakura at that exact moment.

"So then, it's not Bakura, but Ryou…" Yugi said thoughtfully looking at the young Witch, who nodded her head, Yugi turned sharply knocking Anzu's hand from her grip on Bakura. The short Human stared down the pale Demon. "What happened to Ryou?" Yugi hissed darkly while stepping forward.

"You shouldn't be in here," Mr. Bates snapped walking into the classroom arms full of folders and text books.

"_He happened_,"Bakura growled his Demonic words that they didn't understand and seemed to echo about the room.

"I'll have to write you all up for…a ….detention." His voice lost that angry edge to it and he noticeably relaxed, His fogged mind recognized the face and body of the teen before him, but he couldn't remember the name.

"It gives off a drunk 'I'm in love with you' feeling." Anzu was up on her feet and stumbled forward, Bakura caught her in his arms. "If Ryou isn't in the picture. Can I be? I'm so ready to be mated with… like right now." Anzu shook her head while running her hands up Bakura's chest. "You go into Season and everyone goes from normal to whore in seconds. It's amazing." She stated seriously, her blue eyes locked with his crimson ones. "So pretty." She mumbled while trying to touch his face.

"Would you take her outside for some fresh air?" Bakura spun the young Witch about and gave her a small push towards the short Human.

"Come along Anzu." Yugi pulled her to the door, wanting to put some distance between Bakura and himself.

"But, I want him!" Anzu protested.

"You and everyone else." Bakura heard Yugi reply as Bates shut the door and snapped the lock into place. The pale Demon gave a dark fanged grin as he approached the Human.

"I'm picking up where you left off." Bakura moved forward as Bates lent against the large teachers desk at the front of the room, placing the folders and book onto it.

"It's… Ryou, right?" The Human undid his tie a little all the while grinning as his eyes took in every inch of Bakura's body.

"I want to hear you beg." Bakura stopped in front of the math Teacher. Looking down for a moment as the Demon took the Human's tie in his fingers, with that same smirk. Bates had never seen anyone that was able to pull off such a sultry look before. Not even the pros he picked up off the streets on his way home every night had ever giving him such a look that he was already getting aroused. "Hmmm." Bakura purred his eyes burned a dark crimson. The shadows in the corner of room started to move.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again so soon." Bates said, his cheeks flushed red as he gave a short laugh. "I knew you enjoyed it." Bakura narrowed his eyes, his hands started to shake, the shadows grew and slinked across the floor towards them. "But I enjoyed it even more, no one screamed like you before." Bates very lightly rubbed his hand up the Demon's hip and side.

Bakura tugged on his tie so that their faces were closer, the Human missing the shadows that were creeping their way up his leg. "This time it's going to be you begging for me to stop." Bakura tipped Bates's chin up slightly, more than happy that he could keep his voice even and the anger contained for a few moments more. "I can reassure you that you'll never ever forget this day." Bates shuddered in anticipation at the other's words. Until the eyes of his student turned completely black and his skin and hair turning shade that resembled the undertone gray of a corpse.

The students paused in the hallways looking about for the source of the panicked horrify scream. No one really paying more than a few moments of fast fleeting attention before they continued on their way.

**

* * *

**

Bakura was grateful for the short attention span of the youths at the school as he dropped Bates onto the floor of the basement. Honda mumbled what could have been a lone string of profanities through his gag at Bakura for the treatment of his uncle. "No complaints." Bakura shot him a fanged smirk, "You have company now." The pale Demon dragged the unconscious Human passed Honda.

He mumbled angrily again through his gag, his chair that he was bound to shifted nosily across the cement flooring. The sound of chains softly clicking filled the room. Bakura chained Bates by both wrists. He stepped back a little and pulled the one chain that held Bates prisoner, until the Human was forced up to his feet and they were barely touching the floor. Bakura wrapped the chain about a hook in the wall so it would hold the weight of the Human. "A new play toy," Suddenly Bakura was excited with anticipation on what pain he could inflicted on his new captive and how the Human would react.

Bakura glanced up at the ceiling at the sound of movement. He had teleported himself and Bates straight to the basement without really looking to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Marik's warning of Bakura's involvement came to mind. The last thing he wanted was to be caught down here by Marik. Bakura was in enough trouble without asking for more. "You're so lucky." The pale Demon growled out, he then swiftly rushed up the basement stairs. Honda turned his attention onto his unconscious uncle.

He pushed open the door silently to see who was in the kitchen, to his surprise his mate was at the stove and the smell of cooking food assaulted his senses. Bakura stepped out into the kitchen and closed the basement door and locked it.

Bakura walked forwards and at the same time noticed that the house was empty but for the two of them. "What are you cooking?" Bakura asked at the same time he wrapped his arms about his mate.

Ryou jumped and squeaked out, "you scared me!"

"Sorry," Bakura muttered.

"I just didn't hear you come in," Ryou had been so used to them shouting out their presence upon arriving home. Bakura lent his head down and placed a small kiss to Ryou's lips. It was the simplest of kisses, just a touch of lips. Bakura purred, his whole body became warm. He entwined one hand in Ryou's white hair and pulled him close, this time the kiss deeper as his tongue invaded his Human mate's mouth. Each kiss longer then the last.

Ryou's knees were about to give out and his lungs screamed for air, but it felt too good to give in just yet, so, he let Bakura lead him into one kiss after another. Bakura with his free hand turned off the stove, Ryou pulled away to ask. "What about the food?" it was cooked he just had to serve it up for himself and anyone else that wanted to eat.

"I hunger for you." Bakura lifted his mate up by his rear end forcing Ryou to wrap his legs about his waist. Ryou's head swam with all kinds of pleasant thoughts, he felt rather warm, too warm in fact for what he was wearing. He caught the unsure look that flashed across Ryou's face for a brief moment. Bakura then remembered what Anzu had said and the effect that he had on everyone in that classroom. Bakura paused unsure of what to do; he didn't want to take advantage of his Mate, not like this. A thought came to mind and Bakura grinned as he whispered into Ryou's ear. "I've gone too long without your touch; we could just fool around." Bakura added in quickly, "You could take me?" Ryou smiled it wasn't an offer that was unfamiliar to him. He cupped Bakura's face in both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips as he was carried out of the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I'm a little anxious in wanting to get things moving forward –shrugs- I still can't shake the feeling that I'm rushing, it feels as though I'm at a standstill with these last few chapters. Strange Liou has been unbelievably supportive in my moments of writers-meltdown and for you guys reading my small complainants at the end of each chapter lol, even though you reassure me that they are fine –hugs- luffs you guys! Anyway, **Reviews **are always greatly appreciated and I'll post _something_ when I can. (Love and Cookies)


	17. Makingup With Insane

I get all these bunnies and muses yelling and flapping about in my head all day long screaming ideas, when I give in and sit down at the computer ready to listen and type them out… I hear nothing but crickets, CRICKETS PEOPLE!! Says a lot for what goes on in my head when I write, lol, Ah, anyway enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING!! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 17: Making-up With Insane. **

**

* * *

**

Ryou groaned as he opened his eyes, still feeling rather exhausted from last night, his blurred vision was met with the middle of Bakura's back. He sighed and snuggled a little closer. His mate had been more than patient with him last night, though they had just fooled around; Bakura had whispered reassuring words and endearing comments with everything they did and Ryou had never felt more wanted by his mate.

He placed a small kiss to Bakura's bare shoulder and slipped from the bed and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Malik cooking at the stove and Marik lent against the counter talking to his young mate. "Morning," The tan Demon's attention was now on his Human the moment he had walked into the room.

"Morning," Ryou shifted about the kitchen getting himself a glass of juice and lent on the other side of the counter watching Malik cook breakfast. Malik ignored everything around him but for his cooking. Marik noticed the looks his human was giving his mate, he smirked a little. "I think I'll take a shower," He announced finding it a good way to give them a little privacy to talk. Malik tensed up more so then what he already was and glanced at him. Marik patted his shoulder; his mate had taken Ryou's hiding from everyone quite hard. Marik pushed off the counter and quite swiftly left the kitchen.

Ryou watched the tan Demon leave then turned his attention onto the half Demon. Silence filled the room for a few moments. "Malik," Ryou approached him slowly not really sure what to say, the half Demon's wings materialize with a sharp whoosh blocking the human from getting any closer to him with a growl.

Malik's wings took up all the space around him from counter to counter and still looked as though his wings were cramped in the large area. "Breakfast will be done in ten." He snapped coldly as his wings settled against this back with a ruffle. It didn't matter how hurt he was, he wasn't going to fold in his resolve to stay angry at the human. Malik had thought by now that he should have warranted some kind of place in the Human's heart to be able to comfort him like Bakura could in times of need.

He growled, he had never been through anything like what Ryou had, but shouldn't the Human want to be surrounded by loved ones… Malik knew that he would've wanted that. "I'm sorry if it had seemed that I was ignoring you." Ryou cautiously moved closer, "I just needed to…"

"It wasn't that." Malik snapped shoving the pan into the pots on the stove angrily, making them clang loudly together, eyes narrowed at the food that was cooking. It was the squeak from behind him that made him stop; even the growling. An inaudible sigh slipped from the Demon's lips that softened him somewhat. "I-I just wanted to comfort you as well. Instead you locked everyone out. I'm not selfish and nor do I blame you for your actions… I just wanted to know for myself that you…" Malik trailed off, he just didn't know what else to say that would project properly on what he was feeling. Yes, he still blamed himself for not being there and with all the rejection Ryou had thrown his way it left Malik feeling useless and unwanted.

Ryou smiled softly as he embedded his fingers into the feathers of Malik's wings and pressed himself against the half Demon's back, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered. "It wasn't my intention too." Just the fingers alone in his wings were enough to turn his insides to mush and leaving him in a pool of purring goo in the human's arms.

Damn Ryou for having such an effect on him. He for a split second felt sorry for Bakura and wondered how he stood against the human in their small arguments that rarely came up? Malik turned about and wrapped his arms about the human in a tight embrace. "Just forgive me, I should have watched over you better." Malik would take anything he could of Ryou's attention since it had felt like an eternity without it. He took in a deep breath and revived his senses with the scent of the human and purred.

"Malik," Ryou was having a little difficulty breathing in the Demon's tight embrace. "Not once did it cross my mind to blame you. It was me that couldn't handle it, I thought it would be you and Bakura and Marik that wouldn't want me, not after that." Ryou reached up and brushed the white blonde bangs from Malik's face. "It should be me asking you to forgive me on how I treated you over the last few days… I'm truly sorry Malik." the half Demon crushed his lips against the Humans in a needful passionate kiss.

Marik smirked from the threshold of the kitchen, it was a good thing that Malik didn't hold grudges or they would all be in trouble, especially Bakura and himself.

The pale Demon only grunted, both turning their heads at the sound of the doorbell ranging. Bakura turned on his heels and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Morning Bakura," Yugi greeted as he entered the house when Bakura stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Walking Ryou to school?" Bakura asked as he closed the door and followed the short human into the kitchen.

"How is Ryou feeling? I kinda missed having him around at school," Yugi stopped mid stride with a blush at seeing Malik and Ryou in each other's arms kissing.

"Those two just made up and Ryou is doing so much better," Marik said walking by his lover and Yugi, tapping his mate and their human on the shoulder. "You both need to get moving."

"Morning Yugi," Ryou was blushing himself as Malik was all satisfied grins. "I'll be just a moment." He added rushing from the room followed by Malik.

"Where's Yami this morning?" Marik asked as he moved about the kitchen, finishing off the breakfast that Malik had forgotten, normally Yami would be shadowing his mate until the last moment possible before leaving his side.

"The Demon realm," Yugi took off his backpack and sat down at the table. "He said he had a lot of work do to."

"How long has he been gone for?" Bakura asked handing the short human a glass of water, his curiosity was purely for the fact that he was hoping that Yami hadn't caught on and make it public in their group on what happened before he could find the words to tell Ryou.

"Oh thank you," Yugi said taking the glass, a sad sigh came out with his words, "About three days... but it's okay, I know he is really busy and a ruler of a realm so I don't mind." He glanced at Bakura who was now lent against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and looking thoughtfully out the window.

Yugi turned his attention back onto Marik since the older Demon seemed to be paying more attention to him. Marik placed all the food down onto the table just as Ryou and Malik walked back into the kitchen dressed in their uniforms, within moments all five of them gathered about the table to eat.

**

* * *

**

"Why is she all the way out here?" Sono complained from the back seat of the car. Seto growled as his grip tightened on the steering-wheel. "It's in the middle of nowhere." Her face was almost plastered to the window.

"Because this was the best place for her," Joey was turned in his set a little to keep a close eye on his mate; the soft droning of the engine was the only other noise in the car besides their talking.

"I'm paying for it." Seto hissed through clutched teeth, his crimson eyes never leaving the winding road. "This is the best place in the city money could buy." Half truth, Joey's sister had once been a Vampire's pet. The only thing that could save her and set her free was Healers like himself from the Demonic realm.

Joey's mother snorted sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed, the view of the thick forest on either side of the road got tiresome for the older woman. "I highly doubt that Mr. Kaiba, I saw a quaint little hospital a few blocks from your apartment." She pointed out.

Seto snarled casting a glare at his mate. "Mom, please, Seto has medical experience he wouldn't have picked this place if it wasn't any good." Joey was desperately trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"So he's a doctor now?" She jeered and Joey cringed this was how his mother was after a few days of being around and not getting things her way. She was trying to push Seto's buttons all day, seeing what kinda_ man _he was.

"Matter of fact I am." Seto's left eye twitched, for two damn hours he was stuck in this car with that woman. Two fucking hours! This would be the perfect torture for his enemies or better yet to pass it on for Bakura and Marik; those two were always looking for new tactics to try out.

"I just think you have my daughter all the way out here to keep her from her family."

"I drive Joey out here anytime he likes."

"Well, I think I may take Serenity back with me when I'm ready to leave for home." She said in a bored tone. "Joseph, would you consider coming back with me, to live permanently with your father and I?" Before Joey could reply Seto suddenly dumped the clutch and at the same time knocked the gear back throwing the car sideways around the turn off and onto a much smaller road.

Joey's mother shrieked as she was thrown about a little in the backseat, Joey had to grip onto the doorhandle and brace himself for the sharp turn. Joey gave a worried glance at his mate, Seto was pissed. The hospital came up fast and the Healer didn't slow the car down at all, instead he pulled the handbrake on, locking up all four wheels and making the car slide to a stop in the small car-park with a cloud of dust. Sono was thrown forward and slammed back against the seat. "Get out!" Seto snapped with a growl glaring at the two.

Sono pushed open the back door and practically fell out of the car. "He drives like a lunatic!" She gasped getting to her feet and slamming the door closed, Joey silently followed by getting out of the car as well.

Seto was seething; he took very good care of his mate and the human's sister. Their relationship may not be all romantic with flowers and love poems. Seto was satisfied that Joey didn't want or be in need of anything.

Seto slammed his car door and walked off, a soft constant angry growling like rumbled from his chest. Joey inwardly cringed, the Healer didn't often growl like he was. He dashed off after the Demon and tried to lace his fingers with the others. Seto just about bit his head off with a snarl, narrowed crimson eyes and a glare that was enough to melt the flesh right off his body, Joey took back his hand and placed them in his pockets and followed silently behind the taller male.

The small hospital was rather busy as it was most days about this time. "Guys," Anzu waved as she approached them. "Serenity is out in the garden." She told them. Seto walked off ahead of them since he knew the place quiet well.

"This looks like someone's house more than a hospital." Sono gave a distasteful glance about the natural sun-lit hallways and rooms.

"Well, that's because we like our patients to feel at home." Anzu smiled unfazed by the woman's grumpy attitude. "We pride ourselves on this not looking like your ordinary hospitals."

"C'mon mom," Joey pulled her down the hallway.

Seto stepped through the double doors and saw the girl on her knees looking through a flowerbed just across the other side of the garden. "Hey," he cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear.

Serenity jumped and glanced up at him from under her sun hat with wide honey brown eyes, "Master?!" She squealed and was up on her feet and threw herself at him, tackling him in a hug about his waist. "I missed you so." She buried her face into his chest, "It's been, forever." She looked up at him smiling broadly.

"It was only three days ago." Seto gently pushed her back at arm's length. "What have I told you?" He said sternly.

"Not to call you Master, because you're not my Master. I don't need a Master. It's Seto or Mr. Kaiba, even though you saved me and I would like you to be my Master. I don't see what the problem is. Well I'm not talking to you anymore until you agree to my terms," She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and looking away stubbornly.

"I brought Joey with me," Said Seto straightening out the front of his shirt. The girl was getting better with time and the more she saw of Joey the more she liked him.

"Really, you did?" She gasped and glanced about looking for him, however she stopped and started to dig about her pockets of her jeans. "I have something. Anzu told me to show it to you. I'm going with her since I'm invited. A little Goblin gave it to me last night." She pulled out a bit of paper that was folded far too many times and shoved it into the Healer's hands, "JOEY!" She cried out and rushed forward once seeing him.

Seto frowned, it didn't bother him that the girl thought it necessary to tell him everything, it helped and it saved him a lot of trouble going to the other Healers and talking to them. Seto glanced over to see his mate embrace the human girl and got right into a light and happy conversation that was filled with questions on how they were doing.

He then turned his attention onto the bit of paper she had given him. He unfolded it and glanced over the gold writing of their Demonic language. So it had begun. It was an invitation to the Gathering. The only reason why Serenity was invited was because she had been a Pet. How long would he have to wait until he received one? "LET ME GO!" The girl screamed, Seto glanced over to see the young girl struggle to get out of her mother's hold. "GET OFF!" She pulled free and ran right for the Healer and hid behind him, the girl shaking with fright. "Who is she?" Serenity snapped becoming instantly angry for being held by someone she didn't know. "She's all touchy and grabby, I don't like her."

"Neither do I," Seto handed back the invitation to which Serenity took back and placed it back into her pocket.

"Serenity," Joey attempted to get her to stand still long enough for her to meet their mother. The young girl was looking for somewhere to run.

"The reason she is like this is because you put her here." Sono stated, hurt and not fully understanding on why her daughter would act in such away. "I thought very highly of you Seto, but all I see is an impertinent child with too much money and time on his hands." She turned to Anzu who had come out to see what all the fuss was about. "You girl, pack Serenity's things she is leaving today."

"That isn't the smartest idea." Anzu bit her lip and glanced at Seto since she wasn't sure what to do.

"Joseph, you'll be leaving with me also, it's obvious to me that Mr. Kaiba isn't the right person for you," She clapped her hands a few times at Anzu "Get moving girl, pack my..." The woman made a funny gagging sound as Seto wrapped his hand about her neck and slammed her up against the wall.

The Healer gathered up his energy, not affected by the way the human was whimpering or tearing at the skin on his hand and arm, "It is unwise to piss me off and threaten to take what is mine, Joey is mine!" Seto hissed and he was indeed feeling threatened by this human in wanting to take his mate from him. Seto would be rid of her before she could do it again, "I can melt your insides and have it all ooze out your ears." The woman was turning blue and Seto didn't look like he was going to pull back at all.

"Do it!" Serenity hissed from behind the Demon, her eyes wide and wild with twisted excitement. "Do it Master, I want to see her insides." Serenity yelped as she was yanked away by her brother, she stumbled on her feet and glared at him.

"Seto stop!" Joey placed himself between his mother and his mate, "She's my mother, stop it now!" He shoved the Demon as hard as he could and it felt as if he was pushing against a brick wall, Seto didn't even move.

The Healer growled his eyes narrowed into crimson slits, his fangs slightly bared, the woman struggles were becoming sluggish and slow as her breathing came in gasps and blood began to drip from her nose and ears. The Demon could hear the heart beat slowing with a little more energy and she would be dead in a matter of moments, something that Seto was looking forward too.

"SETO!" Joey yelled at him again, the Healer blinked a few times and reluctantly let go of the woman, Sono gasped and coughed as she slid to the ground, Healers rushed by them to help the woman and if needed healer her of any damage.

Seto was still furious that he turned his hard glare onto Joey and snarled, "I'll not be threatened by a human!" The Healer raged in his mate's face so angry that his wings appeared, ruffled by his bad mood and looking twice their normal size. "You can't leave with her, you are mine!" The Healer's eyes widened and he was shocked at his own words.

A small gasp escaped the human, he reached out to touch the Demon, was his mate so worried that he would do something like that, leave him for an unknown life in another country with parents that didn't really care about him to begin with. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Seto I lov..." The Healer stumbled backwards out of his mate's reach, looking at the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Next time I will not stop no matter how much you beg me." He placed the car keys roughly into the human's hand and pulled him closer, "You do not get to ask anything of me ever again." With that the Demon vanished, leaving Joey and his mother to drive themselves home.

**

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, both human teenagers walked up the small steps to Yugi's house. "You should come over one night and catch up on what you've missed." Yugi said opening his front door wide but didn't enter the dark house just yet.

"Thanks," Ryou smiled even though he wasn't behind in any school work and since Mr. Bates's classes had all been canceled due to his mysterious disappearance everyone's homework was lessened somewhat and all students were given free study periods, so Ryou played catch up on his work earlier that day. Word had also spared through the class that they were getting a new teacher soon.

"Thanks for the lift Bakura!" Yugi called out with a wave, the pale Demon was lent against the car and gave a short nod of his head.

"Maybe you should come over for dinner and stay the night," Ryou offered noticing how dark and quiet the house was and reminded his friend that he didn't have to be alone, "It is Yami's house after all I'm sure you're welcome any time."

Yugi shook his head, "Grandpa is coming home soon, I don't want him coming back to an empty house."

Ryou had forgotten about the old man, he knew with that little comment there was no way he could talk Yugi into coming back to the mansion with him and Bakura. "We are only a phone call away," Ryou waved as he walked down the steps and towards his mate, looking over his shoulder when he heard Yugi close his front door.

"Bakura," Ryou stopped before his pale Demon and asked something that had been on his mind for most of his first day back at school and he wasn't sure if his mate would answer him anyway, since Bakura had said that he was 'going to take care of them' but still, he was curious. "What happened to Bates and Honda?"

"They're in our basement," The Demon answered immediately, seriously and truthfully. Ryou frowned for a moment before he laughed; his Demon mate did have a weird since of humour at times. "What's so funny?" Bakura asked walking around the car and getting in.

Ryou followed getting into the passenger side of the care. "Nothing," He said as he placed his seatbelt on as Bakura started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

**

* * *

**

Later that night Yugi pulled back the covers of his bed and sighed, he now hated going to bed on his own, a brief thought that he should have take Ryou's offer and stayed at Yami's mansion. He shook off his thoughts and slipped in between the covers and snuggled down, he reached out and turned off the lamp.

The shadows on the walls were stretched over them like long clawed fingers; Yugi shut his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep...

_Thudthudthudthudthudthudthud_.

Yugi sat upright in his bed and flicked on the light at the sound of something scampering about in his bedroom; he glanced about at every dark shadow and corner of the room.

_Thudthudthudthud_,THUMP! The small dresser rocked a little on its legs and the items on it fell over and rolled onto the floor, just by the slightly open window.

"Wh... who's there?" Yugi rose to his knees holding onto his blanket as some kind of flimsy shield, his hearing was now hypersensitive, his breathing shallow so no sound in case whatever it was would use the sound of his breathing as a cover to move in closer.

_Thudthudthudthudthud_, It was on the move again.

_EEEEEE, _Closet door opened on its own.

Yugi jumped back on his bed and there within the darkness was the soft glow of narrowed eyes. He couldn't see all of it but he knew it was there, he just wanted to get out of the room.

With a trembling foot he placed it down onto the floor and then the other, he stopped upon hearing a growl, "Ya... Yami?" He hoped that it was his mate's idea of a joke; no answer came as the closet door moved open more giving him a better view of the darkness in the closet and the creature a better view of him.

Yugi was frozen on the spot, if something like Yami and werewolves existed in his world, his mind couldn't comprehend on what other creatures lived within the shadows, waiting, watching. His heart lodged in his throat making it impossible to call out or even scream for help.

It lunged out of the closet and Yugi did scream as he turned fleeing the room. He hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, bouncing off it he kept running for the stairs, glancing back only once to see what was after him. It was no bigger than a Labrador, running on four legs. All Yugi really saw was the razor sharp teeth and long tongue as it snarled and bolted after him.

Yugi yelped as he tumbled down the last few steps and landed awkwardly on the floor, he pushed himself and ran into the kitchen. He looked back to see the creature was coming so fast down the stairs that it couldn't stop or turn at the speed it was doing and ran up the wall where Yugi had fallen a moment ago and over the front door and back onto the ground and rushed after him.

Yugi came up short as he realized that he was stuck at the kitchen sink with no escape, he rushed over to the pantry to hide in there, but as he pulled open the door and stepped back just in time for the creature to stumbling inside it, knocking down cans of food and shelving as it twisted itself about to get out. Yugi squeaked as he shut the door then grabbed a nearby chair and locked it in place under the door handle and stepped back as the door gave a heavy shudder under the weight of the creature inside. _"Little boy, little boy, let me out." _It hissed through the wood. _"I have gifts, I have chocolate. I have your mummy's head in my bed." _It barked with high pitched laughter as it banged on the door hard enough to break off one of the hinges. _"Let me out I won't eat all of you!"_

Yugi turned to leave the house he ran half way across the room when he ran into someone just as the pantry door burst open. He fell to the floor hard and when he opened his eyes there was a hand before his face, without looking up he took it, getting to his feet he came face to face with his mate, Yugi looked back at the thing that he had trapped in the pantry as Yami stepped forward, "Goblin, is there a reason why you are scaring, _MY, _mate?" The dark green creature squealed in horror and skidded across the tiled flooring, then clumsily backed up and bowed low enough that its forehead was touching the floor knowing who was before him. "Well?!" Yami roared at it furiously, his fangs bared, his wings out, his eyes a darker crimson.

It changed right before their eyes, the sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing and resetting in a form of a human, dark green skin turned pale white, green short hair and a high pitched voice. "My Lord," It quivered on the floor. "I was delivering the invitation." A small bit of paper no bigger than a note-pad appeared in his hand and he held it high above his head.

"Weevil," Yami snarled again ignoring the bit of paper, "You did not answer me," The Goblin cried out as the Demon Lord placed his boot onto its ribs and pressed down. Weevil howl in agony as the room was filled with the sound of his own bones cracking; he turned back into his Goblin form and wriggled away whimpering.

"I-I thought he was a child I could eat it," He coward in the shadows of the room still whimpering. Yami growled and approached him again. "I didn't know, I DIDN'T KNOW!" He screamed out in fear, then scrambled up the cupboards over the sink and slithered out the window and vanished into the night.

The Demon Lord let him go, Pegasus would soon find out before the sun rose and punish the small Goblin. "Yugi," Yami turned about and wrapped his arms about his mate. "Are you alright?" Yugi couldn't answer he was trembling and culched onto the other; he nodded his head and nuzzled his face into the Demon's chest, relieved to have the other back again. "Let's get you back to bed." Yami left the invitation on the kitchen floor; he picked up his mate in his arms and carried him upstairs back to his bedroom.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

I'm hoping to get the chapters up much faster than what I have been. **Reviews** are food for the Muses, help to keep them well fed (love and cookies)


	18. Unraveling

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING!! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 18: ****Unraveling**

**

* * *

**

His chest burned and the pain throbbed through his head and the rest of his body. Not able to get his breath he became dizzy and his knees shook ready to give out. The edges of his vision darkened and he clutched at his chest, feeling a painful burn from the lack of air. The water was running to cover the noises of his coughing. Blood dripped from his lips and in between his fingers and onto the white porcelain basin to be washed away.

Suddenly he gasped in a little air and coughed a few more times, before slowly getting his breath back, the fit subsiding. "Damn it," Ryou growled as he lent on the basin waiting for the dizziness and pain to end. The medication didn't really seem to be helping that much. The coughing fits were coming on so suddenly and Ryou mostly worried that he might not always be on his own. Until he knew for sure on what he wanted to do or what was to happen, he didn't want to say anything to his mate and lovers.

He soon exited the bathroom and headed downstairs; he froze half way down upon seeing Marik and Bakura at the door talking to someone. Curious, Ryou lent over the railing a little to get a better look, they didn't often get visitors to the house. Two men dressed in black suits and tie; whoever they were they looked official and very serious. "It would be best if you contacted the hospital, I'm sure they would allow a last minute visit." The taller of the two spoke holding out a card. "We are investigating the death since it was under suspicious circumstances. Being dumped like that outside a hospital's emergency entrance."

Marik took the card. "Can't imagine who could do such a thing." He said glancing at Bakura rather coldly. Ryou bit his lip and moved down the stairs a little more, it was apparent that he had come in at the end of the conversation.

"We are sorry for your loss." The shorter of the two said patting Bakura on the shoulder before turning and leaving, Marik shut the door.

"You better do something about this and soon because I don't think you can hide this for much longer." Marik growled giving Bakura the card, who scrunched it up in his hand.

"You still don't believe me," Bakura muttered frustrated though there was a pout on his lips.

"I..." Marik ran a hand through his wild hair and sighed, they had been at odds ever since he stumbled upon his lover and the dead human. They hadn't even talk to each other let alone sleep in the same bed. Marik was sick of it, sick of worrying on what would happen once Ryou found out, sick of being angry at his lover and not speaking to him unless it was some biting comment or glare. But something else had now outweighed the concern of the dead human. "I don't. I don't care if you did or didn't do it. The fact is you can't hide this."

"I know I can't, but I just don't know how to tell..." Bakura froze upon seeing his mate on the stairs. "Ryou."

"What was your loss?" Ryou asked glancing from Marik to Bakura brows furrowed.

Marik growled his crimson eyes narrowed at his pale lover, he shook his head at the lack of anything else to say. He moved up the stairs, stoping briefly to kiss Ryou on the lips and kept on going. He watched Marik vanish down the hallway at the top of the stairs.

Bakura held out his hand for his mate, "We need to talk, it concerns your father." Ryou walked the rest of the way down and took his mate's hand.

"I'm confused," Ryou muttered as he was led into the living room. Once inside the room Bakura shut the door making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. "What about my..." His words were cut off as lips pressed to his own and fingers weaved in his hair to deepen the kiss and both their bodies pressed together.

A small sound of protest escaped from his lips as Bakura pulled back, resting his forehead against his mate's and breathed out, "I love you." Ryou smiled and replied with the same heart warming words, however his smile faded as his mate pulled away even further. "Our worlds clash. You have witnessed this for yourself." Bakura became very serious so suddenly, his tone almost cold. "We have been attacked by Witches, Werewolves and even vampires while we have been mated."

"What does this have to do with my..." Ryou was cut off as Bakura raised a hand to silence him. "Just listen, please. I do wish you to hear this from me and no one else." Ryou fell silent.

Bakura took a moment and hesitated on what he was about to say, "I... I was hunting the other night, when I stumbled across a vampire's feeding spot by accident. I disturbed his feeding, not wanting to fight I went to leave. I recognized the human he was feeding from."

"I don't think I want to hear this," Ryou sat down on the armchair, shaky hands over his ears and his eyes shut. Bakura was suddenly before him taking his hands in his own. "It was too late." He knelt down to see Ryou's eyes swimming with unshed tears. "He was... already dead."

"No!" Ryou jerked his hands out of his mate's grip.

"There was nothing I could do for him. I'm so sorry my love." Bakura heaved a sigh, reaching up to wipe away a stray fallen tear. "I took your father's body to the nearest hospital and left him in the care of the doctors." Bakura cupped his mate's face, but Ryou batted his hands away.

"This happened a few days ago and you couldn't tell me!" Ryou now stood up and Bakura instantly followed. He moved forward forcing his mate to back up a little, "those men that were at the door?"

"Police officers, looking for you to identify Galen's body," Ryou's eyes widened as he stumbled back a little bit.

"They needed to identify his body?" He choked on a sob as his mind couldn't wrap itself around on what kind of condition his father was in or what he had endured before dying.

"He was attacked by a, _vampire_." Bakura said as though it was enough of an explanation. "Galen, Galen died in my arms. Too much damage. Too much blood loss."

"You kept this from, _me_!" Ryou wasn't sure which hurt more, his mate keeping such information from him or knowing his father was now dead.

"I tried to tell you so many times, I just couldn't." Bakura moved forward wrapping his arms around his human in a tight embrace. Ryou struggled against him not wanting to be so close. "I wanted to avoid this. Wanted to save you from this pain, because I knew you were reconnecting with your father. I'm so sorry Ryou." Bakura kept his hold and Ryou's struggles seemed to weaken. "It is unfortunate that he became a victim." Bakura ran his fingers through the other's hair and slightly rocked him. "The truth, my beloved is that he won't be the last loved one you will lose." Ryou gasped and stopped struggling; he looked up at Bakura with wide frightened eyes with a hint of confusion. "It's a constant battle between realms and creatures."

"It is our way of life." Said Marik slowly approaching them, "we try not to think about it, that anyone of, _us_." The tan Demon gestured to himself, Malik and Bakura, "could be killed at any time... Attacks are random, victims are plenty and enemies are endless." Malik slumped boneless against the doorframe Marik's words hitting him hard as well.

Bakura lifted his mate's chin, brushing away the tears, "I only wished for the right words to have made this news easier." Bakura gave an unhappy smile, "I was not being dishonest or keeping the truth from you... I just hate to see you so..." Bakura stopped as Ryou so suddenly clutched at him and wept openly into his mate's chest.

**

* * *

**

"I hope you're hungry, dinner is almost done." Yugi said as he moved about briskly placing in the final touches to their meal and sat it all down onto the table. "Yami?" Yugi called out when he didn't get a reply. He sighed and walked from the room to find Yami sitting in the living room. The Demon Lord sat in an arm-chair, his chin rested on his palm, legs crossed over the other and he looked a million miles away as he stared at the strange bit of paper.

Yugi would have loved nothing more than to stand there all night watching the other if it wasn't for that fact that he had to leave for school… His thoughts changed and he wondered briefly what made the almost visible saddened expression flicker across Yami's handsome face or the slight lines of worry. "Yami?" Yugi called again softly.

"Hmm…" The Demon Lord slowly turned his head towards his mate and then a few moments later his eyes sharpened and he seemed to focus on his Human as he placed away the bit of paper, "I'm sorry Yugi." He rose to his feet swiftly. "I was meant to help you."

Yugi shook his head with a grin. "It's alright, really." Yami gave the smallest of grins and kissed his Human on the lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the kitchen.

Their meal was almost consumed when Yugi couldn't hold back the questions he wanted to ask, to find out what had Yami so worried. So he voiced them, "You seem bothered, is there something wrong?"

Yami paused in pushing his food about his plate. "It's nothing I can't handle." Yami continued pushing his food about, his eyes flickered to his mate's face once in awhile.

Yugi pouted and he was also now pushing his food about his own plate, feeling a little hurt and disappointed that Yami was so reluctant to talk when asked about himself or the Realm. Truthfully, Yugi was a little intrigued to know more about his mate, what his home looked like, if the other had family, what his duties are in ruling and keeping the peace in such a place, so he thought he would start out small, ease his Demon into a conversation... "You are _eating _enough, right?"

"Yugi," Yami felt suddenly uncomfortable about the questioning, sure they talked all the time but in the conversation he had never been the topic. "I don't need to... _eat_ as much as the others do." Silence fell over them once again as the Demon Lord didn't encourage the conversation to continue on.

Yugi sighed heavily and then looked up at his mate as a mischievous grin stretch across his lips, "I don't mind you walking about the house topless with your wings out. It must be uncomfortable for you and while Grandpa isn't here you don't have to hide yourself all the time."

Yami narrowed his eyes at his food, his hand stilled, "the last time you and I were involved in anything Demonic you didn't want to see me ever again. I think it best for both of us if I stay as I am."

Yugi was shocked; his chest swelled with pain of thinking that all this time Yami was trying to hide who he really was for _his _sake. Marik, Bakura, Malik and Seto had no problems in showing off their true appearances around Ryou and Joey. Was he so ignorant and wrapped up in his own world that he didn't see that what he was doing to Yami was affecting him so… Yugi choked out a sob as he got up to his feet.

Yami's eyes widened as he watched his mate push aside their food plates and crawl across the table and cupped his face in both hands. "Yugi, what are you…" He was silenced with a kiss to his lips.

"I'm so sorry." Yugi burst out, tears filling his eyes blurring his vision. "That you think you have to keep up this appearance around me all the time."

Yami brushed a few stray tears from his mate's cheek. "I understand that it must be hard for you to accept what I really am. So I naturally thought it best to keep myself like this." He didn't mind at all as long as his mate was happy.

Yugi shook his head again. "I feel just awful letting this go on as long as it has and not saying anything about it."

"It's not like we mated under normal circumstances." Yami swallowed down the guilty feeling at his own words and thoughts on how they both became a mated pair and how Yugi rejected him upon first finding out what he was.

"It's no excuse. I'm sorry that I hadn't spoken to you sooner… it's just that you looked so occupied." Yugi still held Yami's face in his hands.

"You must understand Yugi that my appearance isn't the same as the others." Yami was suddenly solemn. "I'm of royal blood."

Yugi swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted this conversation to continue or to see what his Mate was talking about. He took in a deep breath and made up his mind, that he was going to stop being such a child and living in denial of what he was involved with. "I want to see all of you." Yugi was proud of himself, his voice didn't quiver and he didn't at all feel frightened.

Yami's eyes closed the same time he breathed in deeply. "You're not ready." He brushed aside his mate's wishes, until he saw the look on Yugi's face. Plus the Gathering was coming up and Yugi would see him for what he really was anyway. Perhaps it was better to have Yugi freak out here with no one around but for the two of them instead of the thousands in the Demon Realm that would witness it. "Very well then," His natural crimson eyes were locked onto Yugi's face to watch for any expression of fear or horror. His wings were the first, ripping from the flesh on his back to ruffle in the comfort of not being confined, his fangs and his claws lengthened. Then, the small noticeable changes followed that he hadn't seen before, the tips of Yami's ears became pointed, much like the elves in stories his Grandpa read to him at night. The crimson of his eyes swallowed up every inch of white and darkened to an almost black, his iris turned to vertical black slits, within his hair two horns extended and curved back mixing in.

Yami let out a small sigh of relief, it was good to not waste so much energy containing himself for the sake of the human's he lived among. Yugi just sat there, staring wide eyed and mouth open. Neither one moved. "Are you still breathing?" Yami inquire softly, he swore that his own heart had stopped with dread when his mate didn't respond. "This was a bad idea," The Demon Lord averted his eyes.

Yugi let out a shaky breath; he hadn't seen Yami like this since the mountain incident and even then in the middle of battle the Demon Lord had contained his horns, ears and eyes. Sure he had seen Seto, Marik and Bakura like this and even came face to face with werewolves… Yami was truly something else. "C...Can I?" Yugi pulled his hands away from Yami's face, his eyes now on the twin horns and pointed ears.

"Feel free to do as you wish." Yami gave a grim grin, baring his rather long fangs a little; however he started to purr when Yugi's fingers caressed his ears and slowly moved up through his hair to the horns that now sat back from his temples a little and curved back. Yugi ran his hands and fingers along them, it felt like bone, hard, though warm and rough bumps and ridges even though it looked smooth, it curved few inches off his head and curled backwards.

"Do they hurt?" Yugi whispered, his fingers still lightly moving over the bone.

"No." Yami shook his head, Yugi glanced down into his eyes and an emotion still lingered there, something the Demon was holding back. Yugi lent forward and captured his lips in a kiss, pressing himself closer to the Demon, who purred when their groins rubbed together. Hands tangled in the Demon's hair Yugi tugged on it a little wanting to deepen the kiss.

Yami was the first to hear it; it was the softest of sounds. He hesitated in pulling his lips away and turned his head just in time to see the old man gasp and clutch at his chest and stumble backwards out of the kitchen door. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried out noticing the old man as well, scrambling off Yami's lap, he fell to the floor in his hurry to get to the old man's side. Yami was instantly in his Human form before his mate could get off his lap. Bending down to help him up, Yugi pushed him off and rushed after the old man.

Solomon had seen it, it was only for a split second, it had been like his eyes had played a trick on him or he had something in his eyes that made that boy look so... His only grandson wrapped up in the arms of a... monster, a creature from the deepest darkest nightmares or something that clawed its way out of hell to consume his Grandson's soul. "Grandpa!" Yugi screamed panicked as the old man collapsed against the wall in the hallway, clutching at his chest. "Grandpa?" Yugi slid and half fell at the old man's side. "I didn't know that you would be back this soon." Yugi gushed out while his eyes searched his Grandpa for anything that would give away on what was happening to the older male, "you've been taking your medication, right?"

Yami wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to help since he was so sure that the old man had seen him and placed him in this ill state. "Would you like me to call for Seto?" His voice sounded far to calm for this situation.

"He needs a doctor," Yugi was reluctant to leave his side.

"Seto is a very good... doctor," Yami was at a loss of what the Human's did with their sick and he trusted no one other then Seto for all healing needs. He was so sure that the old man was having a heart attack, the way he panted, clutching at his chest and sweating.

"Leave," The old man gasped out looking at Yami.

"Grandpa, relax. I'll call an ambulance." Yugi pulled away, but he was held still by the shoulder as the old man straightened up off the wall.

"I'm fine," He turned his hard glare onto the older boy and growled out, "Leave, I don't want you here anymore or seeing my Grandson."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed hatefully, how dare a mortal give orders to him, especially from such an ill old man. "Grandpa, Yami didn't..."

"Get out of my house, now!" He yelled. Yugi wide eyed looked at his mate lost and hurt. Yami growled stepping forward he wouldn't be ordered by anyone to separate from his mate. "You're not welcome here anymore," Solomon added firmly. He wouldn't allow Yugi to fall victim to whatever this _thing _claimed to be. Sure he looked like any other normal teen but what he saw in the kitchen a few moments ago sent off alarm-bells of warnings that whatever Yami was, he was dangerous.

"Mortal, do not order me!" Yami snarled containing his powers only because his mate was in the direct path of his attack should he do so.

"Please Grandpa don't do this," Yugi pleaded, not wanting to chose his family over a lover. A mate. A Demon Mate, that could if angered or knowing that their relationship couldn't continue could kill them all.

Yami was a little stunned at the conflicting emotions that came from his mate, "Yugi," He wanted to comfort him but couldn't do so right now.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like," Snapped the old man, "And if I hadn't of come home when I did, you would have sexually-assaulted my boy on that dame table."

Yami laughed darkly replying, "It's the only place in this house that I haven't taken him on, in or over." It wasn't true since his mate was a little shy for such things, but Yami was working on making his mate not being so timid when they were intimately involved.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked flushing red when his Grandpa gave him a shocked and disapproving look.

"I want you out!" The old man snapped angrily pointing at the other. "You'll have nothing more to do with him."

"Like you can stop me," Yami challenged, eyes darkened and narrowed and the two were a foot apart sizing each other up.

"I love him!" Yugi blurted out hoping to end the fighting and getting his Grandpa to see reason that Yami really wasn't all that bad.

"What?" The old man turned to gape at him, it looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him.

A smile of triumph broke out on Yami's lips as his chest swelled with warmth at hearing the words. The Demon Lord did indeed like nothing more than hearing such endearments from his mate. Yugi raised his eyes to meet the Demon Lord's own, he felt uneasy as he was stared at by his Grandpa and his mate. He swallowed and shifted on his feet a little, saying again with so much more confidence in his voice. "I love him."

"You don't mean it," Yugi gasped as he was grabbed onto by his shoulders. "You're still young there will be others in your life." His Grandpa shook him a little to rattle some since into the youth. "That _guy _will be a past memory in a sea of all the people you'll come to love. You are still so young..."

"I don't care!" Yugi snapped pulling away; shocking his Grandpa for a moment and first time of defiance "Yami is it for me."

"It may seem like that now. But later..."

"Face it old man, I'm not just going to walk out on Yugi because you say so." Yami backed up his mate with growing impatience with the argument that was going in circles.

"My heart!" The old man collapsed against the wall clutching at his chest, Yugi let out a shocked gasps and was at the old man's side trying to keep him on his feet.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Yugi said worriedly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Yami snorted, the old man upon walking in on them had been nothing but fright at seeing the two making out... now it was just a big act to get Yugi to side with him. Playing upon his mate's soft and caring nature like that, it pissed him off beyond words. His mate was far too caring and trusting his for his liking sometimes.

"Maybe you should lay down and rest," Yugi suggested, adding, "I'll get you something warm to drink."

"Not while he is in my house," Snapped the old man glaring at the older teen.

Yami growled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and started to head for the front door. Ripping it open and slamming it behind him. He wouldn't force Yugi to pick between them, it wasn't fair on him. So he made the choice for him by leaving. Besides, Yugi was _his_. Bonded together for what could be a very, very long time.

"Yami!" He heard the door opening and the hurried footsteps. "Wait!" He turned just in time to have his mate bump into him, arms thrown about his waist and nose nuzzled into his chest. "You're leaving me?" Yugi pulled back looking up at him with big teary eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Yami tilted his mate's chin upwards. "I could never leave you." He whispered placing a kiss to the other's lips.

"Yugi, get inside now!" His Grandpa yelled angrily from the front door.

Yami pulled back licking his lips and purring, "I just won't be able to be here with you." He pulled away glaring at Solomon for a moment, if it wasn't his mate's need to be connected to this old man in a means of having family, Yami would have killed him and moved right on in. "I'll be around. So please, do not fret." Another kiss and he was moving away and getting into his car, giving his mate a wink and soon he pulled out onto the road.

Yugi stood there for a moment torn between running after Yami or staying with his Grandpa... Yugi gave a heavy sigh; this was going to be a bit of a bother. Maybe, maybe he could get his Grandpa to let his mate back into the house in a few days or so when the old man calmed down a little more.

**

* * *

**

"Seto," Joey called out softly and hopefully as he entered his apartment. The only thing to answer him was the dark and cold emptiness.

"Never mind him," Sono said walking by her son as if she owned the place. She took off her scarf, gloves and jacket, laying them over the counter of the kitchen. "Men like him love controlling everything around them, including lovers." She turned and made herself busy in the kitchen. "You would be so much better off without him." She started to pull out food, wrinkling her nose in distaste and tossing some of the perfectly good leftovers into the trash. "You really should come back with me." She ranted on, _still. _

All Joey wanted was to go to bed, wrap himself up in Seto's shirts and sleep time away until his mate showed up. "He is so handsome, Joey. You would like him. He owns his own company. Did I mention he was Loaded, more so then _this_ Kaiba you're dating. He's looking for someone just like you."

Joey slipped down onto the couch; his mother had no recollection of what happened at the Healer's hospital that afternoon, due to her mind being erased by the Healers. Joey had driven them home. He was just exhausted having to listen to the gushing of his mother in trying to set him up with men she knew back home.

Joey didn't want anyone else other then Seto, even though the Healer was at times a complete cold-hearted bastard with absolute no feelings or emotions whatsoever. Joey still loved him and the Healer did care for him in his own way.

Joey snapped, "SHUT UP!" he was on his feet. "I'm not interested in anyone other than Seto?!" He yelled at her, hands balled into fists at his sides. "You should be happy for me that I found someone who accepts me for who I am. You also should be happy that we have Serenity back, no matter her psychological state."

Sono's eyes narrowed and Joey took a step backwards, he knew that look and the words that would follow and he prepared himself for the cruelest assault. "Serenity is only like that because of you." She didn't fail to disappoint. "I trusted you to look out for her and what happens..." She was cut off as her gloves, scarf and jacket hit her chest and she was grabbed by the arm and shoved out the door.

"I want you gone by tomorrow night." Joey growled.

"Joseph!" She gasped out shocked and angry as the door was slammed shut in her face and locked from the inside.

**

* * *

**

**TBC.**

Finding it hard to get that inspiration to write lately –sighs- I'm really hoping to get my writing mojo back soon, share the love and leave a Review.


	19. The Clash

This chapter just wouldn't work for me, I wrote, tore apart, re-written, deleted and re-written again… and finally the update is here, a whopping 14 pages and most of it is action –throws confetti – YAY! Enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING!! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 19: The Clash. **

**

* * *

**

Bakura shifted a little on his feet, he had been worried about Ryou's psychological state of mind with wanting to return back school so soon. He didn't fully understand, didn't Human's have an unnatural long mourning process for their dead parents? It would seem that it wasn't the case. The day after the funeral his mate had resumed his life once again he returned to school the next day and hung with his friends.

Bakura had mentioned it to Marik and all the tan Demon did was shrug his shoulders with a grin saying, that it might be for the best that Ryou kept himself busy and surround himself with friends. Since any of them rarely had such peaceful moments, it was best to leave Ryou to enjoy them while he could.

_**-**__Flashback __**- **_

The lush green cemetery was rather empty; no one was around. The sky was gray casting the city in shadow. Though it had yet to rain. A few people had gathered about the new grave. A priest was well through his speech, giving last words of reassurance and comfort to those who were grieving. Ryou stood a good distance away, just out of earshot. He didn't recognize anyone who had gathered about, friends or co-workers of his father, perhaps. Ryou would never know nor did he wish to find out who they were or what they meant to his father. "You don't... want to go over?" Malik asked softly, he stood flush against his lover's side, both his arms wrapped about Ryou's own.

"Not yet," Ryou replied. Over the few days of finding out just what happened from a Succubi Healer who was working as a human doctor at the hospital. She had confirmed that Galen had indeed been savagely attacked by a vampire; she had covered it up by placing it in reports as a mugging gone badly. To know it really had been a vampire and not Bakura's temper that had killed Galen was a huge relief for Marik. However, Marik and Bakura were surprised to find that everything had been taken care of and paid for.

A few days before Ryou had gotten the funeral invitation by mail of the time and place. Ryou had mourned and cried out all his confusion and frustration in the arms of his ever patient and not always understanding mate. "Take all the time you need." Bakura said from behind him, glancing over at a silent Marik, who was lent against the tree trunk, eyes averted away from everyone and had yet to say anything.

"I think they are done," Malik pointed as everyone was now starting to leave.

Ryou bit his lip and moved forward, Malik reluctantly let go of his arm. "Guess I should go over now." The three Demons followed their human, but giving Ryou breathing space to say his final goodbye.

Bakura and Malik watched as Ryou placed the white rose he had on the casket. The pale Demon tried not to listen in but there was something so satisfying in hearing this final goodbye fall from his mate's lips. Bakura moved forward and came to stand beside his Ryou. He was glad that the bastard was gone from this world, never to bother him or his mate again. In Bakura's opinion Galen got the death he deserved, absolutely agonizing, horrifying and all alone.

Ryou lent heavily against his mate's side, Bakura grunted as he wrapped his arm about his mate and pulled him closer, tilting Ryou's chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then the Demon glanced skyward, brows furrowing, "It's going to rain."

Ryou nodded his head, "I'm ready to leave." They both turned to leave and a throat cleared to their right. They both glanced over at the same time to see a woman standing a few feet away, long dark hair pulled back, fair skin and wearing a black dress and heels. "Hello Ryou, how have you been?" She asked, removing her sunglasses to reveal dark eyes.

Bakura raised an eyebrow as his mate moved away from him and stood before the new comer.

"I didn't think you would show up." Ryou said coldly.

"Who is she?" Malik asked Bakura, who shook his head not knowing. Marik was now at their side, watching the female intently. All three Demons curious as to whom the woman was.

"Of cause I had to show up," She took a step forward.

Bakura walked forward to be with Ryou; Marik stopped him and shook his head, "Just wait." They could hear everything that was being said.

"How have you been?" She asked again looking over at the three that seemed to stand together waiting for Ryou.

"Fine," Ryou muttered eyes still on the ground, this was the first time in years that he had laid eyes on her.

"Been taking care of yourself?" She questioned.

"Why ask?" Ryou snapped at her so suddenly, hating the fact that there was no ounce of sadness or tears for their loss. But then again she _had_ walked out on them and never made the effort to call or see how they were doing. "You were never interested in me before!"

"Your father is gone, now." She stated with a sigh, "How are you going to afford to keep that apartment?" She took a step forward. "If I'm not mistaken Ryou, the world isn't free. How will you support yourself and your education?" She frowned as he didn't answer. "I suggest that you gather your things and return with me." The Demons all tensed up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ryou snapped back.

"Dot not mistake this for me being cold or cruel." She muttered. "I only wish for my only son to be taken care of properly." It started to rain lightly.

"You left me!" Ryou once again snapped at her, "Dad wasn't the same after you left; he drank all the time... You were too interested in yourself, too busy for anyone else. Now he's gone." He raged at her. "So you swoop in to save me and give me a life I'm not interested in."

"I didn't know." Her face softened somewhat. "I wouldn't have left you there with him if I had of known."

"OF COURSE YOU KNEW!" Ryou yelled at her, too angry to contain it any longer. "It's why you left in the first place, wasn't it?" He didn't care who heard him. He had endured long days and nights on his own, before Bakura, Marik and Malik came along. He even had to go out in the middle of the night and pick his passed-out father from the gutter out front of their apartment building and drag him inside, which ended up with him taking his father's abuse. It was all over, he had a good life now.

"Yes," She bowed her head. "I knew and I couldn't take it..." She raised her head. "I was given an opportunity that turned _my_ life around. I thought you could take better care of your father then I ever could." She moved forward placing both her hands on his shoulders. "I can take care of us now. The best schools are yours and I can be..."

"You left me." Ryou moved back shrugging her away from him, tears filling his eyes at knowing that he hadn't even been wanted by his own mother and all those years spent hoping she would turn up to take him away... He was older now and he understood better, but it still hurt. He now had a better life. "Did you know that Dad was turning himself around? He had a job and was going to AA. He was so nice to me." Malik was at his side taking Ryou's hand in his own and squeezing it gently. Ryou glared at her, "I want nothing more to do with you." Malik glared at the woman for upsetting his lover more then what he was already, Ryou had been through so much in the last few weeks.

"How will you support yourself?" She asked. "Going to school, working and having an apartment is very hard work."

"My place is with them." Ryou took a step backwards towards Marik and Bakura. "They take care of me. They feed me, pay for my schooling and the roof over my head... and I am wanted and loved." He was now soaked to the bone and so were his demons. "Dad accepted it and so can you." Without another word he turned and walked away, Marik instantly followed his human.

Malik and Bakura stood for a moment looking at her, the pale Demon's mind ticking over on how much trouble this woman will give him over Ryou. Not this time round, he would have nothing to do with this woman. "Bakura, Malik, we are done here." Marik called back to them.

_**- **__End Flashback_ _**- **_

Ryou's mother as it seemed had made no other effort to contact Ryou since then. Maybe she is a lot smarter than Galen and took Ryou's words of not seeing her again, seriously. Bakura only hopped she did, for he really didn't think he had it in himself to deal with another one of his mate's relatives in a civil matter.

The shrill sound of a bell rang out across the area snapping him from his thoughts. From his position across the grounds, he could see all the class rooms emptying through all the windows the other building had. Hallways filling fast and soon the Student body were now flooding outside, noisily.

Bakura waited on the rooftop until he could actually see his mate. A short time later Ryou soon stepped out of the building, food in hand followed closely by Malik, Yugi, Anzu and Joey.

New thoughts popped into his head on how he had waited all morning to be close to his mate and here he was, sitting on top of a building like a fool, when he could be down there. He stood up suddenly and leapt off the high three story building, landing heavily a few moments later in a crouched position, unharmed and unseen.

Bakura froze up upon smelling, no other word for it, wet-dog. He glanced about the sea of teenage Humans as he walked among them. If Werewolves weren't drooling, snapping, scratching to rip off one's head, they were nearly impossible to detect in Human form and could blend right in. Bakura knew of a few very, very low level Witches that attended the school, Anzu being one of them. A Werewolf being here made him nervous. They were a pack creature, always in numbers and never alone. He started to move more slowly, keeping his eyes on everyone around him.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Yugi asked really needing someone to talk to other then Yami and his Grandpa.

"I'll be there," Ryou smiled as he and Malik ate off the same tray.

"Not me," Joey mumbled.

"Why not?" Yugi asked puzzled and a little hurt, Joey had been looking so down all day as well as his mood, it wasn't like him at all.

"Seto still hasn't shown up and it's been four days now." He gave a loud sigh picking at his food and had yet to take a bite. "I just don't want to miss him if he comes home."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Malik asked looking at Joey. "Seto _can _take care of himself." The half Demon shrugged, "Seto's been known to take off for days on end. He'll show up when he's ready." Joey's face filled with a hurt expression. It wasn't what he wanted, to have his own mate run from him or vanish without saying where he was going or how long he was going for. Joey truly missed him.

"My point exactly," Yugi spoke up worried about his friend. "Seto doesn't seem to care about you by going off like that without a word."

"The attack a few weeks ago should have proven that he cares for Joey a great deal." It was rare to see Malik defending the Healer; usually he couldn't say anything good about him. The half Demon's reason for disliking Kaiba was unknown.

"Not true," Anzu spoke up. Joey gave up since he was now being talked about and completely cut out of the conversation. "If a Demon's mate dies, then the Demon dies as well. So, Seto could have been saving his own ass."

"No," Malik shook his head, the subject changing so suddenly from Seto and Joey to Demonic mating in general. "Demons die over time once losing their mate, not spontaneously die on the spot." Malik and Anzu started a fact conversation argument between them. Yugi was interested and listened since Yami seemed to have some difficulty in talking about such matters.

Ryou rolled his eyes, taking the now empty tray and headed inside to the cafeteria. He soon ditched his tray and rubbish and was turning back to his group of friends, hoping they had finished the conversation. Someone bumped into him. "Sorry," He muttered out as a reaction and being polite and went to walk around the other, when he was grabbed by the elbow and pulled back.

"As I live and breathe." Ryou glanced up to see that the guy that had bumped into him was taller than him by a foot, wild brown hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin. "The Witch was right that I would find you here."

"The Witch?" Ryou tried to yank his arm free upon hearing the only person he knew was a danger to him, his mate and his lovers. The grip only got painfully tighter.

He pulled Ryou closer and _sniffed _him; he struggled pushing the other's head away from him. "Be still!" He gave Ryou a hard enough shake to make him stop. "Sulfur!?" He snorted pulling back. "Where's?" He suddenly glanced about the cafeteria, his eyes scanned over everyone in the area; no one seemed to be paying them much attention. The grip changed, sliding down from his elbow to grab at his wrist and Ryou was now being pulled out the doors of the cafeteria. "Your Servant won't be too far away."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryou tried pulling himself free, but the other just had such a grip on him that his whole arm ached. "Let me go! You have me mixed up with someone else." Ryou dug his heels in the ground and pulled backwards. "LET ME GO!"

"You heard him, Valon," Malik's fangs visible behind his lips when he talked, he stood blocking their way.

"Malik," Valon barked with laughter. "Your sister told me you were let out of the Hollow." He scoffed, "don't waste my time, _half _Demon; you're no challenge for me."

"I'm not going to do anything." Malik's gave a dark grin, "I don't have too."

"He's not the one you should be worried about," Ryou said stopping his struggling as he looked at his mate who approached them at a fast pace and Valon had yet to notice. A deep angry growl was all the warning Valon got when he was yanked away from Ryou and slammed against the brick wall, Bakura practically snarling in his face.

Ryou had been knocked to the ground; Malik rushed over "Are you alright?" He asked helping his Human up to his feet.

"Bakura?!" Valon's face twisted up in anger. "I never healed right, you bastard!" He snapped.

Bakura growled, "Don't worry, I'll be happy to relieve you of a few more ribs and a lung." Valon grabbed at his left side, a hateful glare and an angry growl aimed at the pale Demon. Their last encounter was in London some seventy years ago, where Bakura had removed half of the werewolf's side, taking a few of his ribs and part of his lung in their first battle. "Here's the thing." Bakura's eyes narrowed and flashed a dark crimson. "You made this personal the moment you thought you could touch _my_ mate. So now I get to tear you apart and send you home in a gift-box."

A chant rose up _'fight! fight! fight!'_ Bakura glanced about to see they had an audience. He growled in frustration at the mindless Humans looking to watch the action, they too were in danger and didn't know it.

"Your mate?!" Valon then grinned and Bakura suddenly regretted saying it as Valon's lips split open at the corners and ripped the flesh of his cheeks in half on both sides, razor sharp teeth instantly visible in the too wide of a smile. "This is perfect." He hissed as he lunged forward.

The crowd around them grew silent and frightened whisper rose. "This isn't good." Malik hissed in Ryou's ear watching the Humans around him.

How was he to fight a Werewolf and not reveal just what he was? He would die and so would everyone in the area. Valon ran right into him to knock him over, Bakura's feet slid a little in the dirt, his wings spread out on instinct to keep him on his feet. He reached down and grabbed Valon and flipped him over his shoulder and head and slammed the werewolf onto his back, instantly straddling his waist, the pale Demon drove his sliver pocketknife into his side to stop any transformation happening.

The Werewolf within howled in pain as his change was canceled out, clutching at the hand that held the knife in his side, trying to pull it out.

The audience that had gathered had fallen completely silent and unmoving, they weren't even blinking. "Bakura!" Seto snapped as he approached them, the students one by one collapsed to the ground as the Healer passed them, rendering them unconscious and erasing their minds with no effort.

Bakura pulled the pocket knife from Valon's side, "You fucking bastard!" He whimpered out, lashing out again, Bakura easily over powered him by pinning him to the hard ground with his powers.

"What?" Bakura asked the Healer, "His doggy-days are done." He plunged the knife down while gathering up his energy. It was the softest of gasps that stopped him from removing the other's head, the blade stopping inches from Valon's neck.

"Bakura," His name was gasped out in shock and dismay. He glanced over at his mate to see Ryou staring right at him, eyes wide and his mouth covered by both hands in shock. Malik was trying to pull Ryou away so he wouldn't see his mate decapitate the Werewolf, but everything Malik was saying didn't work. Bakura growled, cursing under his breath, hesitating in withdrawing his weapon and getting to his feet.

Bakura's crimson eyes lowered down to the Werewolf on the ground. "Be appreciative that it was _my_ mate that saved _your_ life today. Go home!" Bakura delivered a kick to Valon, sending the Werewolf onto his side with a cry of pain, "I don't want to see you around here again."

The Werewolf stumbled to his feet and limped away, throwing over his shoulder that it wasn't over and vanished. The pale Demon turned around snarling out his displeasure at his mate and the Healer. "Are you both happy now?!" Ryou flinched slightly in Malik's arms and looked away. The Healer gave him a level stare unaffected by the others anger. "He'll only come back with his pack." He dusted himself off with jerky movements.

"Are you looking to be punished?!" Seto said all too calmly with a raised eyebrow, used to Bakura's outburst when something didn't go his way. "Showing your Demonic form to all the Humans around you, are you deranged?!"

Bakura growled crossing his arms over his chest, not feeling the need to explain himself and knowing just how gratifying this would make the Demon Lord to see him finally get a punishment that had been a long time coming.

"You're very lucky that Yami and I had been tracking Valon's movements around the city and I followed him here. What would you have done if I hadn't of…"

"Seto!" Came Joey's voice from beside them cutting off anything else the Healer was going to say. The Healer turned around just in time as his mate delivered a good slap to his face. The Healer's head didn't move at all, he blinked wide eyed, his left cheek turning red and burning from the blow. Joey wide eyed and mouth open in his own shock at what he had done, it lasted only a moment before he exploded with anger, "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" He jabbed the tall Demon in the chest with a finger. "And the only way you turn up is to play referee for, _him_!" He pointed at Bakura, his glare however never left the Healer's cold cobalt eyes. "Did _I_ at all cross you mind while you were sulking somewhere?! Did you at least think of me and how I might be feeling while you were hiding?"

The Healer growled, blue eyes narrowing at his mate as he opened his mouth to retort back. "Don't you growl at me," Joey snapped the warning at him, the Healer said nothing but stared at his Human for a moment and then roughly grabbed him and pulled him closer by the arm making the Human wince.

Bakura gathered his mate, Malik, Anzu and Yugi and made them move away, giving Kaiba and his Human the privacy to talk. Yugi and Ryou protested a little, only because they wanted to make sure that Joey would be alright.

Behind the Healer's ice blue eyes, Joey could see the silent rage that was building up and it would be aimed at him. "If you must know, I was helping Yami in watching a new pack of Werewolves that moved into town a few days ago." Kaiba growled out, "You need to understand that my duties can keep me away for days to weeks at a time. I don't need you falling apart every time I don't come home." The Healer's hold on his arm tightened a little more that Joey whimpered out. "We made a deal and I'll always come back to you?!" Seto growled at him and crimson eyes narrowed.

"After all this time I'm still nothing more than a deal," Joey was suddenly short on breath like it had been knocked out of him. Seto's eyes were their icy blue again and the grip on his mate's arm loosened as well to a soft hold.

"You don't know what's going on." The Healer's voice had even softened and he pulled Joey closer so that they were standing only inches apart. "The Invitations have been sent out," He tilted Joey's chin up and saw nothing but hurt and confusion in those light amber eyes. "It's the most dangerous time for all, especially mates. I was only helping Yami so I could make sure that the Werewolves didn't have any real harmful intentions for us and the city."

"You could have stopped in and told me, you could have let me see you so I would know that you were okay and not pissy about what happened with my mother." Joey huffed.

"I couldn't." Seto sighed pulling his mate closer so they were lightly pressed against each other. "What if they were following Yami and I, I would have led them straight to you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt like that because of me."

"Since you put it that way," Joey pouted no longer angry but still upset; Seto gave a brief smile and placed a small kiss to his mate's lips. He pulled back a few moments later and saw the small group of five watching them. "Don't think you're off the hook," Joey became all serious again. "You still have to make it up to me."

"What?" The Healer growled, Joey grinned and turned walking away. Kaiba growled rubbing at his cheek for a moment, catching the looks the others were giving him. He swiftly lowered his hand, clearing his throat, throwing his head high and followed his Human.

**

* * *

**

Ryou had spent a good few hours at Yugi's that afternoon. They had done every little homework and spent most of the time talking and catching up on what they couldn't really talk about while in school. Yugi's Grandpa had joined in when the two had walked into the kitchen looking for snacks and drinks. The old man asking how Ryou was getting along with Malik, Bakura and Marik and he was pleased to hear that all was going well for the youth.

The two soon retreated back to Yugi's room. The snacks were consumed and a little more work was done. "How are you going to work around it?" Ryou asked from the flat of his back on the floor.

"I'll spend weekends with him." Yugi said, his head right next to Ryou's as the two stared out at the night sky through the sunlight widow in the ceiling of the bedroom. Yugi gave a small giggle. "I'll tell Grandpa that I'm sleeping over at your house."

"Yugi!" Ryou faked shocked. "Is that a lie coming from your mouth?"

"Not at all," That grin looked as though it could never be removed. "You are living under the same roof as Yami. So really it's not a lie. I just... won't be sleeping in the same room as you." Yugi's face fell a little. "It's just until Grandpa cools down, then I'm sure Yami can hang here again. I hate it that the two are fighting over me."

"I'm not sure what I would do if someone told me I couldn't see Bakura again." Ryou sighed, the topic brought up emotions that weren't necessary, since Bakura was very capable at taking care of himself.

"For one, Bakura wouldn't take it and most likely kill them, and two. No, is something Malik has no concept of the words meaning." Ryou laughed, knowing how true it was.

"What about your mother?" Yugi asked sitting up. "What are you going to do about her?"

"Don't know." Ryou sat up as well; half their conversation had been about his father and Joey. It was good to speak to someone who had known him for the longest, someone who had known about the abusive male and what Ryou had to live through each day. It was good to talk about Marik, Bakura and Malik in general. Bakura and Marik didn't seem to understand and they would get upset having to listen to him and what he had to endure in his life before they came along. Yugi seemed more rational to talk to about such matters. "Well... despite all that's happened... I'm happy. I'm mated to a good Demon who loves me and takes care of all my needs."

"Life sure twisted around for us." Yugi's sigh was an indication that he had been thinking on the same wavelengths about his own mate. They both glanced over at the bedside clock that read 9:37pm.

"It's late." Ryou said, "It's getting late." He gathered up his things with the help of Yugi and made his way downstairs.

"Are you walking?" Yugi held open the door for him, "maybe you should call someone to pick you up?"

"It's okay, Bakura said he would _'know'_ when I was ready to leave and take me home." He said stepping out onto the porch and looked around.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you until Bakura shows up," Yugi offered.

"I'm sure, Bakura is; well let's say that he is..."

"A stalker. A pervert. A girl." Yugi listed off on his fingers jokingly.

"Protective." Ryou shook his head and smiled when Yugi gave a small laugh.

"I've noticed that he hangs about you a _lot_. It's borderline stalking." Yugi folded his arms to keep warm.

"I don't mind, things have been... dangerous." Ryou said then blocked out all the thoughts, feelings and images that assaulted his mind, the Werewolf attack a few weeks ago, Honda and his Uncle cornering him and Valon that very afternoon. He could relax a lot more knowing his Demon mate was watching out for him from somewhere in the shadows.

"Just be careful all the same," Yugi said as he watched Ryou give him a wave goodbye and walk down the path and started down the street.

The further Ryou walked away from Yugi's house the darker it seemed to get. He glanced up to see the full moon getting swallowed up behind the clouds. The back of his neck prickled at the feeling of being watched. _'It's just Bakura, it's just Bakura.'_ He chanted in his mind. Maybe he should have made that call and had Malik pick him up, he was sure that his mate would have understood.

The rustling of clothing and soft whooshing sounds of wings beating, made him turn about and found himself staring into the darkness. That same sound came again from behind him; Ryou whipped about and saw nothing. He started to walk swiftly, glancing behind himself to make sure that he wasn't being followed, not seeing anything or anyone on the street, he turned his attention back onto the path before him. He stopped with a gasp as someone in the shadows was walking towards him in a steady pace.

The figure's dark silhouette wavered and changed into something un-recognizable, faded like static and appeared to be much closer than what it was a second ago, it looked Human again. It let out a deep hiss as it sped up its pace. The moon that was slowly coming out from behind the clouds revealed dark blood stained skin, big empty eye sockets and a long tongue slipped out as it opened its mouth that was large enough to consume anyone's head. It hissed at him bending itself lower to the ground and ran on all fours at full speed.

Ryou was frozen on the spot, his heart slammed against his chest in fear as he couldn't take his eyes off the rows of sharp, jagged, blood stained, teeth. Ryou's body soon kicked back in to motion and he turned and ran as fast as he could. He glanced back only once to see the thing on all fours bound after him, it was snarling and drooling. Oh god, was it going to eat him if it caught up with him? Ryou hoped he wouldn't ever find out.

Suddenly the thing was at his side matching his speed so effortlessly, Ryou let out a choked cry as it took a swipe at him, with unnatural long fingers and yellow cracked nails. He took a sharp right and kept on running. The thing fell back out of sight and Ryou almost ran into a brick wall. "What?!" He stumbled backwards wondering where he was, the thing had cornered him in an alleyway. Looking about he couldn't see the thing anymore.

His heart pounded so hard that the rushing of the blood in his veins rang in his ears, his chest heaved and he was shaking. "The mouse is scared." Came a smooth feminine voice. Ryou turned about to see Ishizu leaning against the brick wall casually. "And you should be. Bogles prefer their pray, _alive_, when they eat." Ryou heard a growl from above him, the creature crawling down the wall like a spider and leapt at him.

Ryou yelped in fright and dodged it and took off running again, not watching where he was going, he collided with a solid body and arms wrapped about him, still in his state of panic and fear Ryou screamed and struggled to get free. "Hey now!" Bakura huskily whispered in his ear and let his mate pull back.

"I just left Yugi's place and then this thing started to chase me and Ishizu is here and she called it a Bogle, I think it wanted to _eat _me, but we have to leave now!" Ryou said in one big breath, his eyes wide and wild watching the area around him.

"Easy," Bakura frowned at seeing fresh tear marks down his mate's cheeks. "Tell me again, what's going on?" He brushed his cheeks dry with his thumb. Ryou shook his head, couldn't his mate feel how thick the air was with tension and didn't he see that strange thing chasing him? Didn't Bakura hear his screams? Ryou's grip on his mate's shirt tightened so much that his fingers and hands turned white.

"Ryou," Bakura pulled him closer and embraced him and he could feel his mate tremble in his arms, Ryou was terrified. Bakura glanced about the street, they weren't alone. "Let's go," With an impressive whoosh, Bakura's black wings emerged and spread out wide, casting Ryou in their shadow.

Suddenly Bakura cried out in pain and crumpled against him, Ryou gasped out asking what was wrong as he tried to keep his mate on his feet. Blood ran from the wing that was curled up awkwardly to his back and bleeding. Suddenly the area lit up with an unnatural light. Bakura saw it for what it was and grabbed hold of his mate and leapt into the air. The ball of light followed them, hitting Bakura in his back, scorching his feathers, clothes and skin, causing him and Ryou to fall back to the ground.

"What a bother. I was hoping for Malik." Ishizu walked up and kicked Bakura in the side. "But you and your whore will do nicely." She raised her hand; a golden light filled her palm. "Don't worry; I'll leave you breathing long enough to watch as I kill him."

A cry came from above her and she only had enough time to jump out of the way as Marik came down, sword drawn as he drove it into the ground where she had been standing moments ago. His right eye twitched, he missed. "I've been itching to have a go at you." Marik stood up, pulling his weapon from the ground. "You two alright?" He asked over his shoulder.

"The bitch shot me!" Bakura snapped getting to his feet, relieved to see Ryou unharmed by the fall, since he had used himself to soften the fall for his Human.

"No problem, we'll be happy to rip them off for you." A new voice said from their left.

"Werewolves," Marik scoffed at the Witch.

Bakura growled his grip tightening on his mate. "How touching." Another voice, to their right, but this time the pale Demon recognized it.

"Dartz," Bakura hissed out as the Werewolf alpha and Lord slowly approached him, his crimson eyes on the Human wrapped in the Demon's arms.

Dartz pointed at Bakura, "We've come for your Master, hand him over." His pack emerged from the shadows, they were surrounded.

"Stick to the plan!" Ishizu yelled at him, the two getting into an argument for a moment. His patients had snapped, Dartz shouted over her. "Get'em!" He yelled his order; Ishizu screamed her protest, her well thought out plans was just blown out the window. It was the last time she would ever group with the Werewolf Lord.

Agonizing screams rose with the sounds of bones breaking and resetting, muscles ripping and stretching and hair rapidly grew all over. Their bodies changed, their legs lengthened, arms snapping and popping, also became longer. Their faces rippled and moved as if there were worms under the skin. Screams turned to painful howls as eyes, claws, snouts with razor sharp teeth, were the last of the change.

Ryou watched horrified at the once Humans around them, now turned into beasts. Every one of the Werewolves was immobile, all whimpering, panting and drooling. They were trying to recover from the pain and shock to their bodies.

Each Werewolf howled into the night before all charging at once. "Malik!" Marik called out, his mate landed before Bakura and he pulled Ryou from the safety of his mate's arms and he was forced to run.

"I don't want to leave him!" Ryou said looking over his shoulder at his mate.

"You can't help him. You'll be killed." Malik pulled him along, sliding to a stop when his path was blocked by none other than Valon.

Bakura narrowed his now black eyes, his skin turning gray as he summoned his powers. The ground cracked and shook, bottomless holes appeared here and there around them. Tendrils of shadows ran across the ground and dragging down whatever they came into contact with, even a streetlamp and a car had fallen victim to the Shadow Demon's powers.

Marik was pulled down by two Werewolves, all growling and snapping their fangs at his face and body, tearing his clothing to reach flesh. The tan Demon formed his shields into small charged balls of energy that exploded upon contact.

Malik distracted in defending himself, didn't see a second Werewolf that snuck in and snagged Ryou by the leg of his pants and pulled him down and attempted to drag him away. "Malik!" He cried out as he tried to kick the beast off him. Ryou pulled his leg up almost to his chin and kicked the animal on the snout a few times. It shrieked out letting go for a moment. Ryou scrambled backwards on the ground watching as the beast just became enraged.

"Run!" Malik yelled at him as he landed on the Werewolf's back and snapped it's neck, it slumped boneless to the ground. Malik grabbed him. "Run. Get away from here. We'll find you later." He gave Ryou a shove as he blocked an attack that was aimed at the only Human.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed at seeing his mate get hit in the side by the Witch's powers. It exploded tearing clothing and flesh from his side. The pale Demon fell to his knee. Marik appeared at his side helping the pale Demon up, before moving away again. Ryou took a few steps to help his mate until Malik yelled angrily at him again to run. Ryou did as told and ran, with all intentions of finding Yami and Seto.

Ishizu circled the fight for a moment, watching from the edges. She swooped in getting Bakura in the side with her weapon, plunging it to the hilt. Bakura screamed in pain. "I'm done with these games. You are done!" She hissed in his ear and muttered her spell before she ripped it from his side and leapt away with a giggle.

Malik was thrown against the wall; he slid to the ground, his body ached with the wounds of bites and scratches. He could feel the toxins playing havoc within him. "I'll have you Human and home again soon enough!" He glanced up just in time to see Ishizu throwing her summoned powers at him, all that ran through Malik's mind was where had she come from?

"Malik!" Marik roared out and lunged at the Witch, slashing at her with his sword and only getting air as she moved away just as swiftly.

Ishizu giggled, "Let's play cat and mouse." Marik growled at her and lunged for her again. "You and I be the cats and your Human can be the mouse." She vanished.

"She's going after Ryou!" Marik called out, Bakura rushed passed him and vanished.

Ryou pumped his arms and legs running as fast as he could. He leapt over railings, dodged around cars, he didn't stop for anything that blocked his way, Joey's wasn't too far away, he could see the building.

"Not fast enough." With the speed he was doing he couldn't stop himself. Ishizu spoke swiftly and waved her arm. Ryou at the moment before actually running into the Witch was hit by something hard and it threw him backwards.

He hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before coming to a stop in the gutter. Ishizu laughed as she approached. "I always thought you belonged in the gutter." She kicked him over onto his back and Ryou cried out holding his arm that was bleeding and the bone of his forearm had broken the skin. "That looks especially nasty. Here, I'll heal it for you." She bent down and picked him up by his neck, easily over powering the Human's struggles to keep her at bay. "You know, I've always regretted not killing you by my own hands." She lifted her arm and Ryou's feet left the ground. "Slitting one's throat doesn't have that appeal or self satisfaction of doing something yourself." Ryou's struggles started to become sluggish his vision blurred and his lungs burned for air. "Don't worry; Marik's already dead as well as Bakura and Malik, well rest in peace knowing that he'll be with me."

"Ishizu!" Bakura roared as he came right at her, weapons drawn out in both hands his powers summoned at the ready. Their bodies clashed and Ryou was thrown to the side gasping and wheezing for air on the flat of his back and still the darkness of unconsciousness was trying to pull him under with each struggling breath.

He watched as the Witch and Demon fought, buildings shook and sidewalks cracked with the powers that were being thrown about. Their movements were too fast for him to track… the pull of unconsciousness was getting stronger that Ryou found himself giving in.

"No! Bakura!" Someone shouted and then the area exploded into white blinding light for a moment before it became dark and quiet.

"Ryou," He opened his eyes to see the Healer's face in his tunneled sight. "He's alive." Seto called out and that's all Ryou saw and heard.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I know it's kind of a cliff-hanger, but I just couldn't stop writing it once I hit the good parts. The next few chapters I'm so excited about doing and the next update will be up soon, **Review **(love and cookies)


	20. The Sanctuary Disasters

If I don't post this now, it would sit about collecting dust and I'll be forever editing it like I have been for the past week –laughs- enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING!! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 19: The Sanctuary Disasters.**

**

* * *

**

Kaiba appeared in the hallway of the Healer's Sanctuary, Ryou unconscious in his arms. The Healer's rushed towards him. "Take the human," Kaiba ordered them. "Careful," He muttered as he effortlessly handed the human over to them. "There is three more on the way, two are seriously injured, have rooms ready for them." He warned them and vanished instantly.

The Healers of the Sanctuary gathered about waiting for the patients as others rushed about getting ready. Yami appeared with Marik, who was practically hanging limp at his side and the Demon Lord looked to be having trouble keeping them both on their feet. "He's conscious, barely." Yami sighed in relief when Marik was taken.

"What happened?" An Elf Healer asked as she and a few others assessed the tan Demon, before he was carried away down the hallway.

"The Witch attacked them." Yami said taking a moment to get his breath back and then vanished.

Kaiba appeared with Bakura unconscious in his arms and bleeding from large open wounds. "This way," The small group of Healers lead Kaiba down a hallway to an empty room. Seto glanced back before entering the room to see Yami appear with Malik and released the half Demon over to the care of the Healers.

Kaiba laid Bakura out onto the table; the Sanctuary was in flurry of calls and orders to make sure the injured got the treatment they needed, they rushed back and forth in the hallway with items in their hands and updates on what was going on.

Kaiba wasted no time and got to work on healing the pale Demon, since the others were in good care. Kaiba placed his hands on Bakura's chest and took a deep breath. The pale skin rippled like water and Kaiba's finger tips sunk into the flesh, up to the first knuckles. He could feel everything, the pain from the wounds; organs were struggling to repair themselves against the damage. From nerve endings to the expansion of the lungs with every struggling breath, Kaiba felt everything. Taking another deep breath and closing his eyes, he pushed the pain from his mind and moved his fingers down Bakura's chest and along the ribs. The room filled with the sounds of bones snap back together. For a moment of consciousness Bakura gasped in pain and arched his back off the table as he clutched with one hand onto Kaiba's shirt. "Hold him." Kaiba barked his order, the Healers pinned Bakura back down flat against the table, by then Bakura was unconscious again. Kaiba watched as bruises healed and scraps mended right before his eyes, leaving nothing more than bloodstains on the pale Demon's skin.

The room was silent for a moment and Kaiba prepared to work on the more seriousness of Bakura's internal injuries. "His temperature is dropping." The female Demon Healer called out in alarm. "His heart beats are decreasing!" The female worked around Kaiba trying not to get in his way. "His body is preparing for hibernation!"

Kaiba could feel it before the Healers around him did; he could feel Bakura's body shutting down. Kaiba and the Healers around him watching in shock as all their healing came undone, all Bakura's wounds tore open and the bones broke apart again. "C'mon." Kaiba hissed panting out of breath as he tried to control the pain levels. The same reaction happened, what he healed disengaged right before his eyes, he couldn't keep up. The Witch really wanted to make sure she took one of them out. There was no way that she got herself away unharmed if not in the same condition as Bakura, with the spell she had used on him. "Bakura," Kaiba hissed as he twisted his fingers and moved them down Bakura's body, fixing what he could, the spell undoing his work almost instantly now.

"Heart beat and temperature is still on a rapid decline…" The room fell silent for a moment.

"Damn it!" Kaiba yelled in frustration and exhaustion at the unconscious Demon, he hated to fail especially to those he considered a friend.

"He's gone," The female Demon Healer said, frowning as Kaiba didn't stop healing right away; He could hear Bakura's heart beats like drums being played right in his head and then suddenly... silence.

No heart beat.

No warmth.

No breath.

Kaiba trembled all over feeling the pulls of fatigue; he hadn't used so much energy in such a long time. He pulled his hands free from Bakura's body and braced himself against the table. "I needed more time; I could have dispelled her poisonous magic." He hissed down at the body, he had lost so many in the procedure of healing never thought it would be Bakura to fall into such a deadly spell.

"Kaiba?" The female Demon lightly touched his arm. The room was slowly filling with Healers who now held paper-work to ship the Demon off to the Hollow. They wasted no time with those who fell into hibernation. "Notify his mate." Someone gave the order.

Kaiba opened his eyes and straightened up. He couldn't in his right mind let anyone else tell Ryou what happened to Bakura, he thought it would be easier on the human if such grim news came from him. "I'll inform his mate." This was the side of being a Healer Kaiba hated most, giving such bad news.

"Have him prepare to be shipped to the Hollow this afternoon." The Healer in charge spoke just as the hospital gave a violent shudder followed by an explosion of flames and smoke. Screams erupted out in the hallway. Kaiba rushed out into the hallway and into what looked to be utter chaos. Healers rushed about putting out fires while trying to tend to the wounded and have them removed from the area.

Kaiba briskly walked down the hallway, avoiding the wounded and brushed aside hands that reached out for help. He couldn't heal them, not with the amount of energy he used on Bakura. The smell of burnt out electronics gave way to what had happened, more correctly, who did this. Healers pushed by Kaiba and rushed into a room that was now a few feet away. "NO WAIT!" He called out to them knowing what would happen, another explosion had the group of Healers thrown back into the hallway walls with splintered bits of glass and wood showering everybody that was nearby.

A pained scream came from within the room, Yami approached at a fast pace and looked ready to kill whoever had dared attack the Sanctuary, it was a place that was meant for all in need of shelter and healing. "Is that the Witch? Did she follow us?" His tone low and eyes narrowed and curiously glancing around. Only three creatures he knew of that could do this much damage in only a few moments. Kaiba shook his head, he knew just who had done this and it was enough to claim Malik as insane and have him shipped back to the Hollow for using his powers.

"It's Malik and he's under the Witch's influence." Kaiba muttered not knowing if it was true or not, but one thing he did know was that if Malik was taken to the Hollow, Marik would kill every last one of them slowly and painfully.

Kaiba and Yami ducked when all the lights above them blew out and sparked with live wires. "Do something before we have another Tril'La incident," Yami snarled then said, "and get yourself cleaned up before the human sees you." The Demon Lord turned about and walked away to help the injured and put out the fires.

Kaiba glanced down at himself and he was covered in Bakura's blood, which was slowly drying on his hands, arms and clothes. Taking orders wasn't something that came naturally to Kaiba, but Malik was in need of help, he would worry about cleaning himself up later. He said nothing as he entered the room and no surprise at all that it was the same in here as it was out in the hallway. Small fires were burning throughout the room, filling the area with black smoke, Healers lay about the floor and counters dead, dying or burning. Kaiba cautiously moved forward, trying not to make a sound or step on anyone. There he spotted Malik huddled in the corner of the room, hands fisted into his light blonde hair, knees to his chest, rocking as he muttered to himself. "Malik," Kaiba knelt down a few feet from him, trying to get his attention.

A group of Healers entered the room and froze upon seeing Kaiba raise his hand and silently told them stay where they were. Six of them cramped into the threshold watching and waiting to enter the room.

"It's so silent," Malik glanced at Kaiba, soot covered most of the half Demon's face, except for the tracks that had been washed clean with tears. "I'm the only one in, here!" Malik tapped his chest twice before he resumed his rocking. "Marik's gone, Marik's gone," He muttered the few words repeatedly to himself.

"Malik." Kaiba managed to get up closer. "Calm down." He took Malik's head in his hands; the half Demon stopped rocking. Kaiba shot a small burst of his powers into the half Demon's body, to render him unconscious, only to have it slammed back into him and threw him backwards a few feet across the floor.

"She did something and now Marik's not here!" Malik fell limp against the wall and glared at the tall Healer. Kaiba saw that there was no sanity left in those eyes of the half Demon, they were clouded and twisted with pain, fear and hallucinations. "My insides are empty." Malik gasped muffling his own voice by both his hands. "Marik's not coming… because she silenced him and the pain... it HURTS!" Malik screamed, throwing himself back against the wall as a wave of pain washed over him.

Marik suddenly appeared before them, he stared down at his mate for only a second before he knelt down. Wrapping his arms about his mate, blocking out the view Malik might have had of the room.

"It hurts!" Malik let out a long cry, nails digging desperately onto Marik's skin as he was moved about. "You left me, you left me to face her and look at what she's done…" Malik went rigid in his mate's arms and cried out in pain.

Marik pulled his mate closer and held him more tightly, Malik's skin burned with such a high fever that out did a mating season's heat. "I would never willingly leave you." Marik's heart twisted up painfully in his chest, it had never once crossed his mind in his long existence to abandon anyone he cared for on a battlefield. "Malik look at me." The half Demon opened his eyes, revealing one crimson eye and one liquid lavender. Something only Bakura and himself knew, a secret so guardedly kept was out.

"I-It-it's not time...it hurts." Malik sobbed out, "Make... make it s-stop. I can't feel you anymore." A sob of pain and despair tore from Malik's lips as he gripped one handed onto Marik's shirt, the other hand gripped at Marik's shoulder and his nails dug all the way in, blood running down Marik's arm.

Kaiba waved the Healers in that were still waiting at the door, giving orders to put the fires out and remove the injured from the room as quietly as possible. Kaiba vaguely heard Yami barking orders outside the room to get patients and the injured Healers to a safer distance.

"Malik," He got his mate's attention which was starting to get harder as the moments passed, "Stay connected to me."

"She did something." Malik whispered into his mate's ear, "Can't you feel it?" He placed a hand onto Marik's chest as tears ran so freely down Malik's flushed cheeks, "She's killed all our insides. I could always feel you… and now nothing." Marik could feel the emotional bound with his mate had been severed. Marik's mind flashed back to the battle to where there might have been a chance when his back was turned that the Witch had her chance to cast her poisonous spells. "It hurts Marik make it stop! It's not time."

Marik shook his head, he could think on that later. He needed to get Kaiba close enough so he could heal Malik and undo any spell the Witch had cursed his mate with. "I know it hurts, I'm going to stop it." Marik brushed the sweat damp hair from Malik's eyes. "You have to stop struggling and let Kaiba help you." Malik whimpered again; nails digging in deeper and the blood now ran thickly down Marik's arm where his mate gripped at him so tightly to relieve the pain somewhat.

Malik let out another scream as his body tensed up in Marik's arms. The soft glow that all immortals possessed faded, Malik's skin became paler with a gray undertone, and his hair lost is shine, becoming dull and limp, "Marik." Malik eyes widened and panicked shot through them, something Marik had only witnessed twice since they were together. The first time was when Malik was human and had been buried alive with others and the second time was then _they_ dragged Malik away to the Hollow, his mate's frightened screams echoed clearly in Marik's mind still to this day. "Why's it so dark." Malik gasped out.

"Kaiba!" Marik snarled over his shoulder as Malik's eyes clouded over and he went limp in his arms.

Kaiba was instantly at their side assessing the half Demon the best he could while wrapped in Marik's arms, "He's delusional but there aren't any Werewolf bits… a sickness, a spell." The Healer muttered to himself as he worked.

Marik lent in and kissed his mate on the lips and whispered, "I love you." hoping it got through and his mate understood. Malik suddenly started to convulse. Kaiba instructed Marik on what to do; feathers fell from Malik's wings until the bone fell away like it was made of ash, leaving the half Demon wingless. Just as they were laying Malik out onto the floor the convulsing stopped.

Kaiba lent over Malik and watched as the blood red iris turned black and Malik's fangs retracted back to nothing more than human eye-teeth. Kaiba was shocked for a moment as there was no spell he knew of that could pull this off. He placed his hands on Malik's forehead and chest and suddenly it all became clear on what was happening. "Marik, what have you done?" Kaiba hissed at him as he picked Malik up from the floor and stood up with the half Demon in his arms.

Marik knew then in that instant on what was going on, he had to stop it, find his own way of helping his mate. "Where are you taking him?" Marik grabbed at Kaiba's leg and missed falling onto his hands. "Do not take him from me," Marik growled angrily, his claws dug into the hard wood floor, his wings spread out and fangs lengthened. With their bond now broken there was no way Marik could insure his mate's safety or if Kaiba so wished, he could blab to Yami and the Council what Marik had been keeping so safely guarded all these centuries. If his secret got out Yami and his Council would make sure he would never see Malik again. Kaiba didn't have time to react as Marik now stood in the door blocking his only way out.

"Put him down, Kaiba." Marik warned keeping his head down; his light blond bangs covered his face. "I'll not hesitate in killing you to protect what is mine, friend or not. Put my mate down, NOW!" The room shook with his fury and powers.

"Marik, get out of my way." Kaiba hissed the only thing on his mind was his duty to get the half Demon the help he needed.

**

* * *

**

Ryou stirred from his unconsciousness to hear people yelling and screaming, suddenly bricks and smoke filled the room with a deafening bang, knocking Ryou from the bed onto the floor. He coughed gasping for air, he tried to shake off the heaviness that clouded and weighed down his head and body. Was the Witch turning her anger onto the city? Ryou groaned as he sat up grabbing at his aching arm as he glanced about, he was in a room, a wall had been blown in, people, no, Demons lay about him slowly coming too and getting to their feet. Flashes of the fight filled his mind. His grip tightened on his arm, feeling for the broken bone to find that it had been healed, no bone jutting out of his skin, though he was still covered in his own blood. "Are you alright?" Ryou was grabbed by the shoulders and lent against a counter; a Healer knelt before him looking him over.

Ryou coughed again trying to push away the Healer's hands, "Where am I? What's happening?"

"You're at the Healer's Sanctuary." He turned Ryou's head this way and that. "We are having some trouble with a patient. We are evacuating the building." Ryou gasped as he was pulled to his feet and made to stand.

Ryou's mind was having trouble keeping up as he was pulled out into the hallway that was in mayhem, walls were blown out, thick black smoke lingered about the ceilings, fires burned here and there, creatures lay about, moaning in pain, bleeding and half of them not even moving at all, some of them were being attended too and carried away. "Wait, I was brought here by my mate." He pulled free of the Healer. "I must find him or he'll worry." How was he going to find his mate or his lovers in all of this?

"No Demon is that concerned over a human, mate or not." The Healer sneered, grabbing Ryou's arm again and pulled him forward, Ryou's legs wobbled and the hallway titled, his ears were still ringing from the blast.

Ryou turned at the sound of a familiar voice barking orders, "Yami!" He called out pulling free of the Healer once again and dashed down the hallway, he was careful to stay out of the way of the other Healers that were working. "Yami!"

The Demon Lord turned about before Ryou could reach him and spoke up; knowing instantly what Ryou was after, "Marik's down there." Yami pointed further down the smoke darkened hallway and then turned back to what he was doing.

"Marik," Ryou breathed out as he passed Yami following his directions down the hallway.

"I'll not give you another warning." Marik growled as air swirled about his feet and body, whipping his clothing and hair about and blew all the smoke from the room.

Kaiba sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of this room without dealing some kind of harm to Marik and it wasn't something he wanted to do. No, he wasn't soft; Kaiba just didn't like wasting his energy unnecessarily. If he could avoid hurting Marik to get out he would. Suddenly all of Kaiba's answers for getting out of this situation now stood behind the Demon blocking his way. "Ryou," He called out, "Talk some sense into him."

"You think that trick would work on me." Marik scoffed insulted that the Healer would mock his intelligence and fall for something so…

"Malik!" Ryou squeezed by Marik, unaffected by the Demon's powers and rushed right up to Kaiba. "What happened to him?" Ryou asked, looking the unconscious half Demon over with tear filled eyes.

"Ask him." Kaiba hissed at Marik. "I'm just trying to get Malik healed." Ryou gently brushed the sweet damp hair from Malik's face, his lover looked so ill.

"You're not getting out of this room with my mate." The room shook as Marik called upon more of his powers.

"If you attack me you'll kill your own mate and Ryou." Kaiba shook his head and glanced down at the human before him, knowing Ryou could get him and Malik out of this room. "Malik needs help now." Kaiba said icily to Ryou.

Marik would never stop something as important as one of them getting healed, especially when it was his own mate. Ryou turned and approached the older Demon, "Marik what are you…" He cut himself off as Marik slightly turned his head following the sounds of Ryou's footfalls. "Marik," Ryou stepped into the Demon's personal space, he had to titled his head back so he could see Marik's face, he reached up with both hands, brushing the pale blond bangs from Marik's eyes, "You're blind," Ryou whispered as he stared up into milky white eyes of the Demon.

"If Kaiba takes Malik, we'll never see him again." Marik whispered back as Ryou rested his forehead against his chest, Marik's powers diminishing somewhat.

"Why would Seto be so cruel?" Ryou pulled back from his lover to glare at the Healer as memories of the last time someone had threatened to take Malik from them; it sent waves of anger through him. Ryou clutched his fists at his sides, wondering where Bakura was... He noticed then that Kaiba was, "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I'm not trying to take Malik from you." Seto tired to reason and at the same time he wanted to ignore the human, "Don't you see that the more you argue with me the less chance I have at saving him. If you don't let me go, Malik will die."

Ryou rushed up to him and grabbed his bloodstained shirt and pulled it up a little, he was mind full of Malik, "Why are you covered in blood?" Neither Marik nor Malik had blood on them, Ryou's own sleeve and shirt had blood on it, but not enough to soak the entire front and arms of the Healer.

Kaiba wanted more time to properly explain to Ryou what happened. "Bakura's here in the Sanctuary, I couldn't... I'm sorry Ryou he's gone." Ryou froze up his grip tightened on the material of Kaiba's shirt. "Bakura fell into hibernation. Ishizu cast a spell that kept his injuries open... I couldn't heal your mate." Ryou let go of the shirt and backed up a few steps away from Kaiba. "

"Ryou," Marik reached out for him gripping the human's shoulder. "It'll be ok..."

"I don't believe you!" Ryou yelled at Kaiba shrugging Marik's hand from his shoulder. "The Witch has come after Bakura time and time again and she's only ever been able to inflicted flesh wounds."

"Ishizu has never really tried." Kaiba sighed moving Malik and adjusting the half Demon in his arms. "You don't understand how dangerous she really is. Whatever intentions she had for your mate she succeeded." Ryou turned and fled the room. "Stop him Marik; he can't see Bakura with how he looks." Kaiba warned the tan Demon, still holding an unconscious Malik in his arms. Marik didn't move, his attention now turned back on his mate. "You suborn moron!" Kaiba snarled as he practically shoved the half Demon into Marik's arms. "Take him to the mansion; I'll be there in a moment."

"Bakura!" Ryou called out as he rushed down the hallway searching each room briefly as he passed. "Bakura!" Ryou's body suddenly weakened, his knees almost gave out on him as a sob raked his body so hard that it caused him fall against the wall for a moment. This was his entire fault, if only he had waited at Yugi's place for his mate or had called Malik or Marik to pick him up, then all this wouldn't have happened. The worst thing was, that Ryou had ran away like a coward, leaving his mate and his lovers to face such danger on their own, when he should have stayed and protected them against those monsters and Ishizu had caught him so easily and used him to infuriate his mate and naturally Bakura attacked her to protect him. "No." Ryou growled to himself, this wasn't his fault at all... it was Ishizu's fault that his lovers and mate were harmed.

Ryou regained his balance with a new resolve; he would make that Witch pay one way or another. Ryou gripped the doorhandle and before he could open the door Kaiba's hand pressed against it and kept it closed. "Come back to the mansion with me." Kaiba spoke right next to his ear.

"I want to see my mate." Ryou removed his hand knowing he wouldn't get that door open while Seto held it closed.

"You'll see Bakura in time I promise you will. Right now, I need you to come with me." Kaiba turned the human around by his shoulders and he wasn't at all surprised to see tears cascading down the human's face. "Came back to the mansion with me," The tall Healer held out his hand, the days ahead weren't going to be easy for all involved.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Okay, I wasn't going to go into great detail of every Healer in this chapter but hoping it was still enjoyable, **R&R **makes for a happyauthor (love and cookies)


	21. Healer's Dilemma

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 21: Healer's Dilemma. **

**

* * *

**

The mansion was illuminated only by the dismal light of the rain-darkened day that barely penetrated the windows. Evidently the polished wood floors, wall-covering were of the palest hues, for in the dimness everything seemed to be one shade of gray or another.

Rain steadily drummed on the windows.

For days now Ryou sat by Malik's bedside, his half Demon lover lay there, sweating from a fever so out of control that whenever Ryou pressed the damp cool cloth to Malik's forehead, the half Demon would let out a cry of discomfort and unconsciously pull away... Ryou now just couldn't bring himself to make Malik more uncomfortable then what he already was.

Ryou raised his eyes at seeing Marik place that same cloth onto Malik's forehead the half Demon panting in pain, Marik brushed sweat damp bangs from Malik's forehead and whisper words in their Demonic language into his mate's ear. Marik's words were soft and filled with so much love that it made Ryou's heart twist up in sorrow of missing his beloved mate and the intimate late nights with his lovers where such words were whispered in the dark. No reaction showed on Malik's face as he once again became settled in his unconscious state. Marik kissed his mate's cheek and retook his seat at his side.

Ryou got up and rushed out of the room closing the door behind himself, he fell against it, placing his hand over his now tear filled eyes as his grip on the doorhandle tightened. He couldn't take it anymore, sitting in that room for days on end and for what?... To sit idly by watching his lover die right before his eyes. He had to do something, anything that would help.

Going after the Witch sprung to mind and twisted thoughts of her demise came so easily and deflated a little of his pain and heartbreak. Suddenly a shadow fell over Ryou and he glanced up into icy blue eyes of the Healer. Kaiba moved the human aside with a movement of his hand and entered the room. Ryou watched silently from the threshold. Kaiba would often throughout the day walk in, change the IV bags; he would check Malik's condition and then leave with nothing positive to say.

Marik never lifted his head or even acknowledge the Healer's presences. Ryou hated seeing his lover so... dejected. Ryou was truly missing the charming and affectionate smiles or comments Marik would throw his way so frequently.

Kaiba seemed troubled when he was assessing Malik, a deep frown on his face as he worked. Without so much as a word, the Healer left just as swiftly as he came. Something heavy weighed down on the Healer's mind. Ryou followed Kaiba into the mansion's library and approached the cluttered desk the Healer was seated at.

Surrounding the Demon were books, scrolls and paper, they were spread all over the desk, the nearby stand, an armchair and even on the floor.

Ryou stopped for a moment to pick up one of his mate's books from the floor; it was an old book, the title long since worn away, like most of the other books Bakura possessed, loved, used and cared for. "Seto." The Healer made no acknowledgement as he flipped through books and took down notes. Ryou voiced what he wanted. "Please Seto, it's been days, you said I would see my mate." Ryou was pleading; he couldn't take not knowing what happened to Bakura. "I _need _to see him."

"Bakura's condition hasn't changed and he remains in his hibernated state." The Healer continued to work, however it didn't escape him that he hadn't once seen the human shed any tears since the day at the Sanctuary. Kaiba had expected the human to be in a complete sobbing mess in some corner of the mansion.

Ryou clutched the book to his chest, he wanted to question the Healer about everything on Marik, Bakura and Malik... but right now, he would deal with one thing at a time and that was his mate. "I want to see him." Ryou demanded firmly, his brown eyes flashed a bight gold for an instant.

"In time," Kaiba not once looked up from what he was doing; he still couldn't let Ryou see his mate. The pale Demon still wept blood from open wounds that were healing at a human pace and could not be healed by any Healer. Truthfully, Kaiba was having trouble keeping the Demon alive and in a stable hibernated state.

Ryou slammed his hands and the book down onto the desk, Seto looked up with a disapproving frown. "My mark has stopped itching and its fading." Ryou blurted out, willing to say anything that would have him at his mate's side. Kaiba's face was expressionless and Ryou had to wonder if he had finally come face to face with the Healer's true callous personality.

Kaiba sighed it really wasn't the best news to hear for it meant that he was losing the battle against the Witch's spell. "What does it mean? I know that Bakura told me it would take mouths of separation for that to happen, but it's only been days." Ryou dreaded the worst; he'd give anything to have his mark irritate him again. "What aren't you telling me?"

The Healer turned back to his work muttering. "Just know that I'm doing all I can... for all of you." He had to detach himself as a friend, Malik and Bakura were nothing but patients in his mind now, yes it seemed heartless and this situation gave Ryou a good taste of what their Demonic world could really be like. Kaiba was trying to save Ryou the heartache of seeing the ruin that was his mate.

"It's not good enough!" Ryou growled, he didn't even get the Healer's attention. "Where is Bakura?" He demanded angrily, all that was on his mind was his mate laying somewhere still unprotected and vulnerable while the Healer was here attending to Malik. "I want my Demon!" At least if Bakura was here Ryou could provide protection for his mate within the mansion. "Do not ignore me?" Ryou swept his arm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor.

Kaiba moved so fast that Ryou's eyes couldn't track his movements. Kaiba grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt and roughly shoved him against the desk. Ryou grit his teeth tightly as he was forced to support himself on his elbows or end up flat on his back upon the desk. "I'll take into consideration of your situation and not rip a limb from your body." The Healer seethed out, he knew those gold eyes anywhere. The Dragon within Ryou had reared its head; stress did always strange things to a body and at times could break spells. It wasn't so much that the Dragon within Ryou took complete control; it however planted thoughts and gave power to the human side when the need arose and right now the Dragon side was fretting as well. Ryou wasn't a creature when under the influence of the Dragon was something a smart Demon would want to mess with. Kaiba's only option was to ease the _Beast_ that looked ready to tear him apart to get to his mate. "Bakura's in the best care." Kaiba quickly removed his hand from Ryou's shirt in fear of having it bitten off, for the growl that emitted from Ryou told him it wasn't what the human wanted to hear.

Kaiba backed off, letting the human straighten up. The Healer gave a growl of frustration; he was exhausted mentally and physically, he was under a lot of pressure to keep both Malik and Bakura alive, after all they were his best friends. "Any Demon that has fallen into hibernation is automatically taken to the Hollow." Ryou straightened up and readjusted his shirt and focused on what the Healer was saying. "Any creature taken to the Hollow in such a state has a _very _low survival rate. I've hidden Bakura away to give him a chance; do not mistake me for trying to keep him away from you when all I'm doing is trying to save him." Seto had spent his time in the last few days between looking after Malik and Bakura and erasing the Healer's minds that were involved in healing Bakura at the Sanctuary that night... plus the Healer feared with Bakura's death, the Demonic Realm would lose what was left of the Dragon race.

All of Ryou's anger seemed too deflate and he looked drained, he no long wanted to fight, he knew Seto was doing all he could, but Ryou couldn't help himself, the worrying was driving him insane and the feeling of uselessness was eating him away. "I'm going crazy Seto." Ryou spoke up leaning heavily against the desk. "I can't sit in that room anymore and watch Malik slowly die. Marik hasn't said a word to me, hell; he won't even raise his head to look at me." Ryou was still aware that his lover was still blind, the tan Demon seemed to ignore him most of the time. "And Bakura..." Ryou growled with a frustrated tug of his own hair. "I'm so lost." Ryou's now teary voice was muffled by the Healer's chest as the Demon wrapped his arms about the human in nothing more than comfort. "What do I do?" The human beseeched the Demon Healer.

Kaiba remained silent for a moment patting Ryou's head; the Healer wasn't cruel enough to bestow false hope. "You have to take into consideration that Bakura may never awaken... it's a risk we all take when we choose a mate, especially one of the Demonic kind."

"I'll wait forever." Ryou mumbled tears rolling down his cheeks only to be absorbed by Seto's shirt. "He's worth waiting for." Kaiba knew that the human would wait until the end of his days and beyond if needed. Even Seto's heart twisted up in sadness, Ryou thought that he had forever, maybe in the afterlife. Once Bakura passed away, Ryou would unknowingly follow his mate in death.

The Healer heaved a sigh, this was one of the reasons he didn't want a mate. He didn't want the attachment, the heartbreak, leaving that someone behind to mourn over nothing but an empty shell. Kaiba wanted to spear his own mate the helplessness that he saw before him, that some sorrow that Ryou was drowning in. "Bakura will understand, he wouldn't want you to wait like this for him." Kaiba fell silent for a moment holding back on what he really wanted to tell the human. "This is what you're going to do." The Healer said firmly now holding Ryou at arm's length and looked him right in the eyes. "Go back to your life, get into a daily routine, be with your friends for they worry about you too, take comfort from them and from Marik, but don't wallow in this sadness for too long." Kaiba truly did miss the natural happy Ryou, who could be heard laughing somewhere in the house, or cooking in the kitchen or lounging about in the living room with his mate and lovers. Seto would go as far as to say that he also missed the sudden fights between Yami and Bakura, right now he would give anything to have it all back.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kaiba spoke up again. "Now, you have to make sure that Marik is feeding every second day and eating good meals, when was the last time Marik fed?"

Ryou wiped at his eyes and dried off his cheeks, he couldn't remember, his head hurt and all his thoughts were on his mate. "I don't know." It wasn't as if Bakura, Marik and Malik brought up their feedings of blood all the time in a casual conversation.

Kaiba thought as much. "Okay, in the fridge is our emergency blood packs. Heat one up and give it to Marik in a cup. Then take him upstairs for a shower, he needs one, then feed him a good meal and yourself... Can you do all that I ask you?"

Ryou nodded his head, "Yes."

A small smile kicked up the corners of the Demon's lips, "Good." He nodded and added for the human's benefit. "When separated, Bakura's instincts will drive him to find you." A small wave of relief washed over Ryou thought he didn't really fully understand.

A small growl escaped Kaiba's throat and he spat out. "I'm being summoned." The human flinched a little at the harsh words. "And Ryou." Seto turned his attention onto the human again. "If you at any time become really fatigued, contact me right away, don't wait for it to pass, got it?" Ryou only nodded his head and watched the Healer step back and vanish, Ryou turned and headed for the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Yami slid lower on his throne with a low distasteful growl. First off, he had awoken that morning with his mate in his arms and things had gotten a little heated again until Yugi's Grandfather started pounding on the door. His mate had fallen all over himself trying to grab clothing and telling the old man to wait, while Yami slipped out the bedroom window and that's then the pressure in his head had gotten to the point where he couldn't ignore it any longer and returned to the Demonic Realm... and if Ella addressed him that away once more, he was going to rip her tongue out through her... "My Lord, who would attack you in such away?" Ella gasped out of shock and started to rant about more Demons to be at Yami's side at all times.

Kaiba and Yami had been summoned to the Demonic realm for an emergency meeting with the Council, apparently they had found out about the attack on the Healer's Sanctuary so soon. Kaiba had hoped they could have repaired the place and covered up the attack before the word got around.

It took Kaiba all his will power not to roll his eyes; he had to wander if Yami saw through her well played act. On some days when Yami wasn't himself, Ella could play the Demon Lord like a well tuned harp. Everyone knew that if Yami died then his Council, correctly, Ella would get full ruling over the Demonic Realm until a replacement was found, which could take years, centuries even. So many would suffer and die at her hands.

"Are they trying to instigate a war?" Ella raged in her anger. "I'll have every Werewolf rounded up to be chained up and flogged and..."

"That isn't necessary." Kaiba interjected, the old Demon turned her dull aged crimson eyes on him and they flashed with anger. All Kaiba wanted to do was get back to his work on finding a cure for Malik, Bakura and Marik. The pale Demon was not doing well at all, no matter what Kaiba did, nothing was working and Bakura was fading a little more with each passing day... not to mention that he had once again vanished on Joey, it wasn't his fault that he got caught up in his duty as a Healer. Healing was what Kaiba did, it is who he was, if Joey didn't like his long absence from home then his human would just have to man-up.

"You forget Ella; a lot of the Werewolves are our allies." Yami informed her with a level voice.

"To do such a thing would no doubt bring about a war." Kaiba finished for the Demon Lord. Ella let out a low hiss and retreated from the conversation for the moment.

"My Lord!" The deeper tone rang throughout the throne room; it was a better tone then that of Ella's. Yami had to wonder if the female liked the sound of her own voice.

"Yes Touya, what is it?" Yami's tone lacked interest in hearing what the other had to say, his eyes slowly turned on the even older Demon. With the mood the Demon Lord was in, everyone had to tread carefully, Yami's irritated behaviour was all the right signs that the Demon Lord had been pulled away from what little time he had with his mate.

"I read in the reports that two of your personal guards are, dead." The old Demon said and Yami could see that he was holding back a grin... a grin that Yami was all too happy to wipe off his face.

"I must instruct you to get more personal guards. The human Realm isn't safe for a future King." Ella started up again. "I can name a few very strong and capable Demons for..."

Yami cut her off. "_I _remind you again." His growl was the deepest yet, Kaiba didn't miss that when Ella opened her mouth again to speak her mind, Touya stomped her foot effectively shutting her up. "I'll not take on any more guards for the ones that, _I have always had_, are not dead but merely injured." Yami grounded out through grit teeth, his claws cut into the wood of his throne while the other hand drummed claws in a rhythm on the other armrest. He didn't trust anyone other than Bakura, Malik, Seto and Marik to watch his back.

"Malik and Bakura are under my care and the watchful eyes of their mates." Kaiba cut in, he didn't have to be mated to Yami to know the Demon was pissed off with his Council; they must have interrupted a very private moment between the human and the Demon Lord. Kaiba was surprised _not_ to find the Council hanging by their toes in the dungeons.

The three Council members turned on Kaiba like a pack of hungry jackals wanting to devour their pray alive. Kaiba met their glares with his usual calm level look. "Healer," Hawk spat. "Regulations set for any Demon that is dying or in hibernation must be followed, no exceptions."

The Healer froze up, they knew. Somehow between his work and covering Bakura's tracks of the attack and being in hibernation, the Council had found out. Kaiba wandered if the Council knew of Yami's _male_ human mate. "Word from the Sanctuary is that Kyoshi has fallen into Hibernation during his healing treatment. Strange that after three days no other reports of Kyoshi has been sent to us or the Hollow." Hawk took a step towards Kaiba. "Word was that you took Kyoshi to treat him while in Hibernation." It seemed that the Council had their personal Spy or Kaiba had greatly over looked something of importance. The three shared a look and Kaiba knew that things were about to get nasty. They often did when the Council felt as though they were losing and could not sway the Demon Lord to see things their way. "Do you deny these allegations?"

"Bakura could not be in better hands." Kaiba narrowed his eyes and his voice was icy. "Am I not the best Healer this Realm has ever seen or had?" The fact that Yami had lied was over looked and the Council wouldn't bring attention to it... Kaiba let out a sigh; they would blame him for hiding Bakura's hibernation from the Demon Lord and the Council.

"Where is Kyoshi?" Ella pointed her long bony finger at the tall Healer. "He is not at the Sanctuary, do you have him hidden somewhere?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, they were so predictable, he knew they would go after Bakura; he was the Demon that stood in everyone's way to gaining _true_ power... eliminate Bakura and it would be an instant win. Yami knew it; he had even gone after Bakura's master personally, the result of that fight was Yami being crippled for twelve years, no physical damage, the Demon Lord just couldn't fly or call upon his powers. Yami had been young at the time, but thankfully the Demon Lord was smart enough and learnt his lesson the first time and had never gone after Bakura's master again.

Bakura was not at the Sanctuary nor was he at the mansion. "All you need to know is that Bakura is in the best care available to any Demonic creature." Kaiba knew it irked the female to no end; he wasn't going to give Bakura up just so the pale Demon would have an _accident_ or something going wrong that would effectively end the pale Demon's life.

"My Lord," Ella spoke up, her eyes shone with such hostile intentions for the tall Healer that her eyes reluctantly swept up to Yami. "We, your Council are here to help you run this Realm smoothly. A reminder, you maybe the Demon Lord, but until you are King... we have the final say." Suddenly Ella was pulled forward by an unseen force, landing heavily on the few steps and at Yami's feet at his throne.

"You Ella tread on dangerous ground." The large throne room trembled with Yami's barely contained rage.

Touya and Hawk moved forward to defuse the situation, before Yami got too angry and have them punished. "My Lord," Touya stepped forward hands collapsed in front of him as submissive plea, stopping when Yami growled and narrowed his eyes in warning for them not to come any closer. "All Demons that have fallen into Hibernation do not survive outside the care of the Hollow; you of all Demons should know this, your mother..."

"You'll not speak of it!" Yami rose from his throne, his voice rumbled in the great hall and his three Council members fell silent. "Do not mention what you do not understand." The three were fast to muttered apologies and were practically grovelling at his feet.

"My Lord." Hawk moved forward, seeing that the Demon Lord was about to deliver some kind of punishment on the older female despite their best efforts. Ella had pushed him to fair this time. "We are only following your mother's wishes the best we can. We are only here to guide you until you can rule this land with confidence. Our intentions are not to anger you... you are like a son to us."

Kaiba this time did roll his eyes. Yami released Ella allowing her to get to her feet, the two rushing forward to help her. "I'll give Bakura the rest of the week, if he has not awakened... I'll have him personally sent to the Hollow." The Council agreed full heartedly.

"What about Ryou?" Kaiba blurted out, even though Ryou was human and didn't fully understand their ways, Kaiba know what befell Ryou should he lose his mate to the Hollow.

"Protocol must be followed." Ella said with her head bowed, Kaiba could hear the triumph note to her voice. "If Kyoshi's mate doesn't claim a new Demon for his own or a Demon claims him... he'll be sold off in the Demonic Salve Auction where he'll be forced to bind himself to any creature that buys him. We can't have an uncontrolled _human_ lurking around that knows about us, imagine the chaos it could cause in the human realm." Yami suddenly zoned out, his mind working and not in a good way... whatever ideas Yami had were not good ones.

"Yami," Kaiba snapped the Demon Lord from his thoughts, giving the shorter male a disapproving glare. "Considering the Witch would be looking for such an opening, if Ryou fell into the wrong hands, the outcome would be catastrophic. Do not issue the order for Bakura to go to the Hollow, he'll never come out." Kaiba warned him, no Demon would willingly take on another creatures mate for their own. Kaiba had seen many humans end up in the Salve Auctions, except that if Ryou ended up there, it could mean the end of both the Human and the Demonic Realm.

"I have faith that Ryou will have no trouble finding someone to replace Bakura. However, Bakura is strong, he will pull through." Yami stated, but he didn't believe his own words for he saw what condition the pale Demon had been in.

"How can you say that?" Kaiba exploded with anger turning to face Yami. "Bakura's life is hanging by a thread as is Malik's and you ask Ryou to find a replacement mate?" Kaiba raged at the Demon Lord, "Have you forgotten what that boy is? Ryou can't simply attach himself to another creature because you order it."

Yami narrowed his eyes and growled out. "Bakura isn't dead yet, is he? Ryou will need to act now before his connection to Bakura is severed and we lose him." The Demon Lord never liked being challenged. "You'll present Bakura at the mansion this afternoon." With a growl, Kaiba turned without another word and stormed from the throne room. He threw open the large heavy wooden doors. "I would like you to inform Ryou that Bakura will be shipped off to the Hollow in two days."

Kaiba froze in the doorway, he knew Yami was only doing what he must as a Lord, but did the Demon have to be such a prick about it. Kaiba turned and for the first time in his long existence he gave a swiping mocking bow. "As my Lord wishes." He caught sight of the shocked and hurt look that flashed across Yami's face, as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Kaiba turned and left the throne room heading down the long hallway.

The Healer had work to do.

Kaiba was greeted with the two small children standing in his path. The Demon swiftly passed them; the twins instantly followed him, flanking his sides. "Bakura will be sent to the Hollow in two days, he'll need inside protection. Inform Pegasus, he might be needed to buy Ryou from the actions if Marik falls through." Kaiba stopped just outside the old healing wing. "Ryou is to be watched outside the mansion at all times. Watch but do not approach unless it's necessary. Some things still remain unknown to him." Kaiba opened the doors to a healing wing that was nothing more than rubble. He turned back around and noticed the two children were standing there watching him far too intently for the Healer's liking. "Spread the word." Kaiba hissed at them with a dismissive wave of his hand, the twins instantly vanished.

**

* * *

**

It had been one hell of a struggle for Ryou to persuade Marik to leave the room if only for a few minutes to shower and a change of clothing... lucky for him Marik hadn't put up much of a fight to feed, his lover had been hungrier than both had realized. Marik had downed the cup of blood and the hot meal Ryou had brought to him.

Ryou had sat with Malik for a time, before he returned to the kitchen to clean it up and soon enough Ryou was on his way back to sit with Malik and Marik when Kaiba suddenly appeared before him, with Bakura unconscious him his arms.

Ryou froze up out of shock; a gasp fell from his lips as Bakura looked _dead_ in Seto's arms. Blood stained bandages covered most of Bakura's naked body, his pale skin was now a gray, his hair mattered with blood and dirt, looking as though no one had cleaned him since the battle with the Witch. Tears broke free on their own accord, had Seto brought Bakura to him because his mate was dead? Ryou took a stumbled step backwards.

"Where do you want him?" Kaiba asked, frowning when Ryou didn't seem to hear him or understand what he was asking, so he tried again. "Bakura needs a bed..." He didn't get to finish and had to keep his balance when Ryou rushed them, his hands instantly on Bakura, brushing away mattered hair to get a better look at the face he had missed so much.

"He isn't dead?" Ryou found it so hard to believe considering how cold Bakura was under his touch, how still his mate was.

"Hibernation shuts everything down and keeps what the body needs to sustain it. Where do you want him?" Ryou looked up at him unsure of how to answer; he thought the Healer was hiding Bakura for now to better his chances of survival. "I can't hold him like this forever." The Healer hissed.

"Upstairs. Our bed," Ryou urged him, rushing by the Healer and up the stairs; he turned down the bed just in time for Seto to lay the pale Demon down.

Kaiba left the room; Ryou covered his mate over with the blankets and stood back, his mind and body numb. "The bleeding has slowed down." The Healer walked back in and hooked up two bags of blood and connected them to the Demon's arm by IV. "This will replenish what he loses. Once he is stable and the spell no longer affects him, Bakura will not need assistance from anyone." The Healer placed his hand on Bakura's chest. "It's all I can do for him for now." He pulled his hand away and turned for the door. "Ryou," He stopped a moment, placing his hand on the human's shoulder. "You are too... maybe it might be best that you." Kaiba couldn't say it what he had been ordered to, the words felt like acid on his tongue. Kaiba thought it best to bring this matter up with Marik. "Just don't waste away in here." With that he left.

Ryou bit his lip and placed one knee onto the bed and placed his hands for balance on either side of his mate. "Bakura?" Ryou breathed out, nothing happened, not even a twitch, he glanced down at Bakura's chest, it didn't move. He lowered his head to press his ear to his mate's chest, like he had done so often, he just wanted to hear that heartbeat to conform what Seto had told him, that his mate was alive.

'_Don't do it!'_ His mind screamed at him, Ryou threw himself off the bed and onto his feet, panting. He didn't know why such a small action frightened him so much, Bakura was his mate; he had every right to touch the Demon when and wherever he wanted... Ryou slumped down to the floor, his back against the bed. He couldn't bring himself to listen to something that might not be there. Bakura was alive and with him for now and it was all that mattered. Pulling up his knees to his chest and Ryou wept for the first time in days.

**

* * *

**

Ryou woke the next morning, to find himself in Marik and Malik's bed covered over with the blankets, still wearing the clothing he had on yesterday. "Bakura," He rolled out of the bed and dashed from the bedroom down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with his mate. He pushed open the door and walked in, his mate still lay exactly where Seto had placed him last night.

Ryou approached the bed, kneeling on it and lent over his mate. "So you are here." Ryou felt both relieved and saddened, relieved to be able to finally see his mate and down on the fact that he couldn't do anything with Bakura at all. Even a conversation no matter how short would be so welcomed right now, anything at all to hear Bakura's voice or feel his warm touch.

Hunger painfully twisted up Ryou's stomach, he moved away from the bed and grabbed some clean clothing and headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," He waited in the threshold; such words would have his mate and lovers joining him in the small space of the shower. Ryou felt tears well up in his eyes when he got no response from his mate, he walked into the bathroom.

A short time later Ryou reluctantly headed downstairs, he would take Seto's advice and get himself into a routine of some kind. He had taken the first step; he was dressed and ready to face whatever the day threw his way. He headed right for the healing room.

He gave himself a metal note that sometime today he was going to clean Bakura up, he couldn't stand looking at his mate covered in all that blood and old bandages, besides all that Bakura was beginning to smell.

Step two: See Malik first.

Step Three: Feed Marik and himself...

Maybe Seto would allow him to help in his research, he wasn't sure how much of a help he could be considering that he couldn't read or understand the Demonic language, that every book in the house seemed to be written in, well except for the ones that he had brought over the span of his relationship with Bakura, Marik and Malik.

"How stupid can you be?" Kaiba's voice rang through the bottom floor of the mansion. Ryou stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pressed his back to the wall and listened in. "You expected me to find a cure for a disease that has never been documented by the human's in a matter of hours. If you had of told me from the beginning Marik, what he had and what he _is_ exactly, all this could have been avoided. I could have been prepared for something like this, but because of your selfish ways Malik always suffers at your hands."

"If I had of come to you all those centuries ago and told you what I did, would you have listened to me? Would you have helped us?" Marik's voice was lower with an undertone of a growl.

"I would have helped you." Seto replied with a hiss.

"Bullshit!" Marik spat out angrily enough to make Ryou flinch and wonder what were they arguing about? "You would have had Malik destroyed and I would be nothing but a corps in the Hollow right now." Marik's voice took on an edge that Ryou had never heard before, he sounded so angry. "I haven't forgotten what you are truly like when in the thrall of you duty... I haven't forgotten Faylea, Healer. Any order given by your unrequited love and your following them like a dog on a leash." Ryou placed both hands over his mouth to hold in his gasp as one of them was heavily slammed against the well almost where he stood... if they leaned over to the left just a little, they would see him.

"Think it wise to piss off the Healer who is the only one who can restore your site?" Kaiba growled out, Ryou heard it clear enough that it felt like the Healer had said it right in his ear.

"We both have monsters in the closet. I'm simply protecting mine." The wall creaked under the weight.

"We are all protecting something Marik; you don't have to be an asshole about it." The wall creaked again when the weight moved off it. "No sympathy Marik for the result of your mate and your dying lover. You are the reason your lover is upstairs dying, this is because you are too adamant to seek help when you need it."

"Reasoning for anything doesn't come from a stable mind when one is desperate and what I did wouldn't be a problem if Yami wasn't being manipulated by his upholding law abiding Council."

"Yami's Council has nothing to do with it. What you brought down upon us will be our ruin. Did you have any idea at all of what you have done?" Kaiba was once again growling.

"This isn't Marik's fault." Ryou stepped around the corner and came face to face with the two Demons.

"Ryou," Marik sounded shocked as he turned around.

"If you wish to blame anyone then blame Ishizu, she's the one that did this to us." Ryou stood up for his lover against the harsh words of the Healer.

"You defend Marik so easily and yet you don't understand." Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the human.

"Shut up Kaiba." Marik growled.

"You shouldn't be defending him, but asking him why your mate's life is about to end and your lover is in that room, human and dying."

"Malik's... a human?" Ryou looked as confused as he sounded. "But Malik is a half..."

"Kaiba!" Marik yelled at him, his wings stretched out from his back.

"Ishizu is to blame but most of it falls on Marik. Why don't you tell your human why his mate is in the condition that he's in?" Kaiba tried to brace himself as Marik flew at him slamming the Healer almost through the wall.

"Shut up!" Marik drew back his fist and before he could throw his swing, Ryou had suddenly latched himself to his arm holding him back.

"Stop!... Stop fighting!" Ryou yelled at them both clinging to Marik's arm.

"You forget that I too lost something important because of you and her!" Kaiba shoved Marik away hard, causing the Demon and stumble backwards and Ryou. "Do you ever think past yourself, Marik?"

"I did what I had too to save him!" Marik angrily yelled back.

"Then wallow in the consciences, I'm done being your scapegoat!" Kaiba hissed and then vanished.

Both human and Demon stood silent for a moment in the hallway. "What did he mean Malik's human and you are to blame?" Ryou had a horrible twisted sick feeling in his stomach.

Marik turned and walked right to the healing room, Ryou rushed forward, blocking his way into the room, by branching himself against the door and his arms outstretched on the doorframes on either side. "Move." Marik growled.

"No!" Ryou snapped. "Not until you answer me."

"Move."

"No." Ryou narrowed his eyes at his lover though the other couldn't see it. "I'm tired of always being the last to know and always being left out because you think I'll leave. Damn it, Marik! With everything that's happened don't think I would have left ages ago if I couldn't take it?" Ryou lowered his arms; his hair fell over his eyes as he whispered out. "Or is it that you don't trust me."

Marik sighed, trust Kaiba to start such an argument and then leave. "Let's have something eat." Marik reluctantly walked towards the kitchen, Ryou followed, hopping that the conversation to come wouldn't be all that bad.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Don't be shy and leave a comment **R&R** (love and cookies)


	22. A Mate's Dilemma

After having so many readers offer to be a beta for me, I now have one, so from here on in I'm hoping the read will be so much smoother, so enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Beta: **Luperca Lycaonia

**Chapter 22: A Mate's Dilemma. **

**

* * *

**

His heartbeat quickened as Marik leaned in gently, the fingertips of his right hand cupping Ryou's jawbone. Their lips met, Ryou's heart hummed in his chest. Marik tilted his head a little and Ryou opened his mouth to his intrusion, the Demon's warm hand on his cheek. All too soon, it seemed, Ryou pulled away reluctantly, his breathing coming out in deep pants, face flushed.

Once again Marik's charm had shown for a few moments and the result, circled in the Demon's embrace. Ryou had no will power to move himself away. All he wanted was answers, instead here he was, being kissed and held. Ryou put it down to the calm before the storm. "Where do you wish me to start?" Marik's voice rumbled in Ryou's ear. The human pulled his head away from the Demon's chest.

Marik removed his arms and lent against the counter, freeing the human from his hold, but not his personal space, it was a comfort to have Ryou so close to him. "Malik is human," Marik ran a hand through his wild hair, Ryou didn't need to ask what he wanted to know or what Seto had meant by what he said. "Particular times of the year, Malik turns completely human." Ryou summed it up to something close to a Werewolf change on a monthly full moon. "Close, it's twice a year for a week right after the mating season."

"That's why you guys take an extra week to recover." Ryou just blurted out, Marik nodded his head and all this time Ryou had thought the two were just being lazy. He braced himself for the information that was yet to be a shock or rattle him right to his core or leave him in a sobbing mess on the floor... however this little bit of information had left him surprised.

"Malik is extremely vulnerable and very... sensitive about it." Ryou didn't care, he would take Malik anyway he could get him, human or Demon, Ryou loved him just as much as he loved Bakura.

"Why keep this from me? I wouldn't tell anyone, surely Malik knows this?" Ryou did feel hurt and it twisted up his insides, he hated how they always tried to shelter him from the truth.

"Malik knows, it's just hard for him." A grim smile tugged at Marik's lips. "The first time it happened, Malik freaked out and locked himself away in the bedroom, he was determined to spend time in there until it passed. He was so frightened that once I knew of his change, I would reject him."

"How long did he last in the bedroom?" Ryou asked, taking a great interest and liking on how Marik was rather open to talk.

"An hour," Marik smirked and it faded, a stretch of silence fell over them, before the tan Demon spoke up again. "I met Malik a month before he fell victim to a plague that killed over fifty humans, in that era, it was a disaster. Malik fell ill and I had thought it was just a common sickness most humans had from time to time. I lost him for a week, I noticed so many humans missing in the town. I searched for him everywhere and didn't find him. No one spoke of him. They had cleaned out his bedchambers; it was as if he had never existed." Marik rubbed the back of his neck, recalling something that happened in another life time.

"The humans so fearful of the sickness they dug out an old catacomb in the desert, they placed everyone inside that was sick or even looked sick. Bared it up with a heavy wooden door and iron and buried it in the sand. Malik's own father had thrown his only son into that tomb with humans that were dying or dead. If it weren't for you." Marik glanced up in Ryou's direction; however, his eyes didn't meet his human's. "Bakura and I would have never of found him." Marik smirked again, "According to Bakura, you did a beat down on Malik's old man to tell you what he did." Ryou found it hard to believe that he would have done such a thing. "You wanted his head when you found out."

Ryou looked away, he knew what Marik was talking about, because he felt like that now, he wanted Ishizu's head in a bag or her to burn at the stake for what she had done to his lovers and his mate. "I had no choice, Malik needed turning but his survival for doing so was very low. There were complications in his turning. The Demon side didn't take; it was too weak because Malik was weak from his illness. I used a spell and strengthened the Demon and forced the turning and in doing so, I accidentally erased Malik's mind of his human life and his family."

"That's why Ishizu is after us, because she was right." Ryou's lip and voice quivered and tears welled up in his eyes. "So you are forcing Malik to be with us?" Ryou felt sick for all the things he had done to Malik and what he had seen Marik and Bakura do to him, they never hurt Malik in anyway, still sexual contact without real consent was rape. "Did Malik have any choice at all being with you? Being with us?" No wonder Ishizu came at them with a vengeance and he had been dragged into this mess so blindly.

"It isn't like that." Marik growled angrily defending himself. "Malik was dying from the nastiest plague of that time, I had him in my care for three days, explaining everything that could happen and go wrong, everything, I left nothing out!" Marik wanted to be sure that Ryou understood his intentions at the time and even now. "Malik still wanted it even after everything I told him, he wanted to be with me so badly. I turned him, he needed aid so I gave it, he remembered, Bakura, you and myself afterwards. He just couldn't remember his father and sister or his old life. One thing Malik was certain of when he awakened as a half Demon and that was he still loved me. I waited, kept a _polite_ distance from him, just encase I had messed up and he didn't want me. For three months Bakura and I watched over Malik and of his own freewill he came to my bed and we mated." Ryou shifted on his spot. "Malik is not Ishizu's reason for coming after us." Marik fell into a thoughtful silence. It was something Ryou had seen many times when Bakura and Marik were talking about something very serious.

"Then what was she after if it wasn't Malik." Ryou wanted to know that the attack she had made wasn't something the Witch did to simply pass the time, like when she just showed up or they ran into her on the street, her attack had to mean something to him.

"I don't know... Her attack on us, on Malik was so aggressive." Marik raised his hand and bit on his thumb nail, his thoughts didn't come as easily as they would normally have if he was talking to Bakura.

"It's always aggressive." Ryou muttered, gripping at his own now trembling hands.

"She practically rendered us vulnerable in one night... She's taken out Bakura, Malik and I, should she attack again... if she isn't dead..." Marik fell silent, was Ishizu really after Ryou this time, it would seem that not even her love for Malik persuaded her to hold back in her attempt to kill them... but when it came to Ishizu nothing was clear and she most certainly a creature that couldn't be predicted.

"Ishizu is dead!" Ryou shouted at Marik, to think that the Witch was still breathing when he was on the brink of losing so much, it wasn't fair! "Seto said that she used so much of her powers that she _was _dead."

Marik sighed; he truly wanted to believe that, he really did. "Centuries of abusing dark magic and prolonging her life made it almost impossible to kill her... believe me I've tried just about every method."

"You haven't tried hard enough!" It blurted out so unexpectedly that Ryou slapped his hands over his mouth with a gasp, wondering what the hell was wrong with him to say something like that to his lover. "I'm sorry." Ryou muttered tears filling his eyes. "I'm just so angry at what she's done to us and I'm so lost without Bakura and Malik." He moved forward and wrapped his arms about the Demon.

"I understand." Marik welcomed the hug pulling Ryou tighter against him. He too felt the same as Ryou and he didn't know what he would do with himself if they lost them. "Hey." Marik lifted Ryou's chin up. "No matter what happens, you still have me and I'll take care of you," Marik promised. Ryou nodded his head and buried his face into the Demon's chest; he was thankful that he still had someone to hold and talk to and take comfort from.

**

* * *

**

Yugi chewed on the end of his pen as he glanced behind him at the empty desk that was usually occupied by Malik and Ryou... again another day without them here and Yugi began to worry, it wasn't like Ryou to miss so many days of school and Bakura wasn't really the type to keep Ryou locked away... in some dark room, like a bedroom. Bakura was definitely possessive enough to keep Ryou bound to a bed for the Demon's own personal use. Maybe Ryou needed some rescuing from his sexual deviate mate. "Morning." Joey muttered slumping in his seat, breaking Yugi's thoughts that had run away with him.

"Morning." He replied turning back around and saw Anzu fall into her seat across from them looking rather washed out as if she hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Hey." She waved and that's all Yugi and Joey received from her as a greeting, unusual since she was always so talkative.

"Is it just me or am I the only one with a feeling that something is going on that we don't know about?" Yugi hated having such a feeling and since he became mated to a Demon Lord that feeling had now become a permeate resident within him.

"Have no clue." Joey shrugged. "And I don't care." He added bitterly. "Seto's vanished and I think it's his way of not having to be around me or he has someone else."

"You don't honestly think that?" Yugi shook his head looking stunned on how Joey could even think that or say it, out loud. Surely Joey knew that Demon's mated for life... or was that just what Yami had told him.

"Yeah, I do." Joey gave him a level stare. "Out of you, Ryou and myself. My, whatever you want to call it that I have with Seto, was fucked up from the start. That bastard Demon didn't want a mate, had no intentions of ever getting a mate and he ended up with me. So if my care factor for what's going on is, zero, you know why." Joey pulled out his books.

Yugi could sympathize with Joey, out of all of them it would seem that his best friend was in a loveless relationship, Kaiba did not go out of his way to be with Joey or show any signs of affection, and much like on the way they were both mated to a Demon, was that Joey's was accidental where as Yami knew what he was doing and in away forced it upon him... which Yugi was forgiving and he loved Yami who returned his feeling... speaking of the Devil, Yugi hadn't seen his mate in a few days, sure he worried about Yami in his time of absences, he just wished the Demon Lord would show himself a little more often.

"That's not true." Anzu said looking over at them. "Something terrible has happened that's why your mates aren't around." Both Yugi and Joey looked at her a worried expression on their faces as thoughts of the worst kind filled their heads.

"Alright class!" The teacher walked in getting everyone's attention but for Joey and Yugi's. "We are running a little behind schedule this morning. We'll pick up where we left off yesterday." Noises of movement and muttering filled the room from the other students.

"Anzu!" Yugi hissed at her ignoring the teacher. "What do you mean something happened?" Yugi realized, unlike Ryou who had a mate and two lovers would always be informed if something happened to any of them... Joey and himself, Yugi didn't think such information would reach them or be too late, for Yami and Seto vanished for days on end. "Anzu!" Yugi threw his eraser at her, hitting her in the head. "What happened?" He growled when she looked at him.

"Bakura and Malik are dead and I think Yami and Seto were caught in the explosion at the Sanctuary." She muttered as if it was old news.

"What?" Yugi and Joey both called out simultaneously as they stood up, the teacher ordered that they sit down. Yugi once again ignored her and moved by Joey and grabbed Anzu by her arm and hulled her up to her feet and pulled her from the classroom, Joey following close behind.

"Yugi it was a rumour." Anzu complained as she was pulled down the hallways and outside before he turned to face her, Joey at his side needing to know as well.

"I want details, all of them, rumour or not." Yugi demanded of her.

"Apparently Ishizu attacked Ryou after leaving your house a few days ago. The Witch led an all out assault. Naturally Bakura, Marik and Malik stepped in to defend Ryou." The Witch was excellent with such information; she always knew more then what she led on. "I overheard of a few of the Healers talking." Her eyes darted about, if she was found giving out such information, well, this would be the last conversation she would have with anyone for a very long time. "I wasn't there when it happened." She stressed out; making sure they understood that what she was telling them might not be completely true. "Half the Healer's Sanctuary was completely destroyed. I turned up for work and they sent me home straight away, but not before getting a little information first." She moved in closer to them and lowered her voice. "You didn't hear this from me. Apparently Bakura was so injured that he died shortly after his arrival... word is, Bakura's body vanished _**after**_ his death was confirmed and no one knows where he is or why anyone would steal a dead body. Malik was pronounced dead on arrival. Marik so stricken with grief at the loss of his mate blew the place up having lost control of his powers."

"What about Yami, Ryou and Seto?" Yugi asked her.

Anzu rang her hands, almost breaking her own fingers. She glanced about making sure no one was near or trying to listen. Since the area was empty of all life but for the three of them, Yugi was wondering what the hell she was looking for. "Ryou was badly injured and Yami and Seto were caught in the explosion and no one has seen them since, that's all I know."

"I might be mistaken!" She called out turning about at the same time as Yugi and Joey fled by her and out the gate.

"Ms. Mazaki!" Anzu turned about to see her teacher scolding her from the doors and she cringed a little knowing what was to come. "Office, now!"

**

* * *

**

It was well into the afternoon when Seto had taken Marik into the library to talk, Ryou spent most of his time back and forth between Bakura and Malik, so while Ryou was sitting with Bakura the Healer found it a good opportunity to disgust Malik's condition.

The conversation had been going well for the most part and Marik was rather open since speaking to Ryou earlier that day and got some rather interesting information on Malik's turning to which give Kaiba a better understanding on how to heal the half Demon.

It wasn't that Malik turned completely human twice a year after the mating season, but the simple fact that the Demon side of Malik would suppress completely for a short time to recover for no half Demon or any other breed could ever be rid of their Demonic side completely.

Kaiba however did scold Marik for his reckless ways of turning Malik into a half Demon without consulting some form of help or proper information, but what was done was done.

The powerful spell Ishizu had casted on Malik was nothing more than her hopes of setting her brother free of all the spells Marik had placed on Malik to strengthen the Demon side, but in doing so, she had just suppressed the Demon side so much that it had been impossible for him to detect, until now. Only because now, Kaiba knew what he should be looking for. "I need you to recreate the spell you originally used on Malik."

Marik let out a nervous breath as he rummaged through his mind and memories trying to remember something that happened in what seemed like another life time ago. "What if I can't remember it?" He asked after not coming up with anything.

"Then Malik will die." Seto muttered truthfully in hopes that Marik understood how important it was in order to save his mate. "However, it doesn't have to be exactly the same, but close enough and it'll have to be you that cast the spell." Seto pulled out a book from the desk and placed it down adding. "We'll use this." The book that looked ready to fall apart where it sat had an energy flowing from it and left his hand tingling, it was an old enchantment that held this small book together.

"Where did you get this from?" Marik asked from where he stood he felt the positive energy flowing from it and with it, hope and relief that this item whatever it was, was the answer to saving his Mate.

"What does it matter where I got it from." Kaiba said. "As long as it works." Marik agreed, he didn't care either as long as it did what the Healer said it would, with an exception.

"If it for some reason becomes painful for Malik, we stop immediately." He really didn't want to put his mate through anymore discomfort then what he was already in.

The Healer nodded his head, but both knew that some pain would be present in what they were about to do. "Seto!" He turned his head just in time to see a frantic looking human rushing towards him and throwing his arms about him.

"Joey?" The Healer confused moved his human back at arm's length and held him there. "What's wrong?" The Healer's eyes scanned over his mate's body for a moment looking for injuries of some kind and saw none to his relief.

"I had to hear it from Anzu and I called the Sanctuary and no one would tell me anything and I was so worried that I didn't have a way of contacting you and the news I got." Joey not taking a breath ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know if my sister is alright because I was so damn worried about you!" Joey poked the tall Demon in the chest. "And Ryou, oh god he must be falling apart and no one tells us anything!"

Kaiba straightened up and raised an eyebrow at how upset Joey was for reasons only the human knew, for he could barely keep up with what his mate was talking about. "Joey." The Demon snapped at his mate who didn't listen anyway, noticing Yugi hanging by the door and looking as distressed as Joey.

"And you." Joey poked him in the chest again. "How many times have I told you to just drop by and see me before you vanish, I was worried sick about you... I'm this close!" Joey held up his thumb and forefinger inches apart in front of his mate's face to emphasize his point on how serious he was. "This close Seto to dumping your ass! Because I can't take it, I can't worry about you this much. It's doing my head in."

"Shut up!" The Demon shook his mate by the shoulders which thankfully worked. The Healer pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, yes his mate gave him headaches at the best of times. With a deep sigh and pushing away thoughts of having to spend a life time of having to put up with this, he spoke up instead. "Now, take a breath and calmly explain to me what you are so worked up over." Kaiba listened as Joey give him all the news in detail as Anzu had given him. However, he left out mentioning who and where he got this information. Bakura and Malik's death and how the Sanctuary was blown up taking Yami and his mate with it.

The Healer let out a small chuckle despite the shocked looks on Yugi and Joey's faces. Kaiba then filled them in properly of how Malik was ill and on the brink of death and Bakura in hibernation, Ryou had been injured, Marik who stood in the room looking rather uncomfortable, was fine though blind. Kaiba and Marik then reassured Yugi that Yami was simply away due to overseeing the repairs of the Sanctuary.

"What about Serenity?" Joey asked standing within the personal space of his mate and lightly gripped at the Demon's shirt out of worry.

"She was unharmed and due to her condition she is to remain at the Sanctuary for further care." Joey let out a breath and his knees gave out on him, Seto kept his mate on his feet by wrapping his arms about him and holding him against him for a moment before moving his human to sit down on a nearby chair.

"C'mon, I'll take you to see Ryou." Marik offered the short human, to which Yugi muttered his gratitude and followed the tan Demon from the room.

"Joey." Kaiba knelt down before his mate and lifted his chin to be free of his hands that covered his face.

"Don't you understand how worried I was about you?" Tears filled Joey's eyes and the Demon sighed. "I thought I might have lost you and what made it worse was that I wouldn't have known about it." Joey wiped at the stray fallen tears running down his cheeks.

It was endearing really to hear such words fall from his mates lips. "I'll be more thoughtful of you next time... but understand at such times I can't just leave what is happening to see you, I am a Healer, this is what I do." Kaiba said in a level voice that anyone else would have considered cold.

"Just take a second to call me, leave a damn note just so I know." Kaiba agreed with a nod of his head and lent up placing a kiss to his mate's lips, Joey gasp in surprise. "But I still have work to do." The Healer pulled back and stood up. "If you are here you might as well be useful." Kaiba's tone was back to normal.

"What?" Joey stood up feeling better then what he had moments ago.

"Too much time in the company of a hibernating mate is not good for anyone's sanity. Distract Ryou for a while of his troubling situation." Joey frowned for a moment but agreed and left his mate to do his work and went in search of Ryou and Yugi.

**

* * *

**

Ryou gasped as Yugi had him in a crushing hug, stepping back after a moment with tears in his eyes as he looked up at his best friend. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?" Yugi offered what he could in hope of comforting for his friend.

"No, I'm fine." Ryou gave a soft smile that faded all too quickly for Yugi's liking. "I have Marik after all and Seto is doing all he can."

"How is Bakura?" Joey asked walking up and pulling Ryou into a hug as well as Yugi.

"In hibernation," Ryou glanced upward at the ceiling. "All I can do is wait." Joey released them taking a step back and moving towards the bed where Malik rested, suddenly Marik appeared and blocked Joey from the bed with a growl and flexed his black wings.

"What the..." Joey stepped back only to have Ryou's hand on his shoulder pulling him away even more.

"We best leave." Ryou knew of Marik's agitation in having anyone too close to Malik, Kaiba was the only exception, because he was the only one that could heal Malik from his sickness, anyone else and Ryou feared that they would have body parts ripped off.

"You all must leave now." Kaiba walked into the room eyeing the human's off one at a time, surprised that Marik had even let them into the room.

"You'll come get me if this works and Malik awakens." Ryou asked taking hold of Marik's hand. Joey left the room and Yugi followed glancing back to see Ryou being embraced by the Demon who spoke softly enough for only for his lover to hear.

Ryou soon joined them in the hallway, closing the door to the healing room behind him and with it, he breathed out a small prayer that whatever Kaiba and Marik were doing would work and he would have Malik back with them. "C'mon Ryou." Yugi took his hand pulling him towards the kitchen. "A nice hot drink." Ryou glanced up the stairs as he was pulled by them; he really just wanted to be with Bakura for now.

"Maybe a movie?" Joey placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and forced him to move along.

Ryou knew his friends had the best intentions to get his mind of what was going on in other parts of the mansion, but his mind still wondered to his mate and to Malik every so often. He just about missed the whole movie, despite Joey's lame jokes here and there and only succeeded in making Yugi giggle and threw a few pillows at him.

"I must get going." Yugi said getting to his feet while glancing at his watch, he really didn't want to miss his chance to see Yami or how the Demon Lord so stealthily snuck in through his bedroom window. Yugi really needed to see despite what Marik and Seto had told him. Ryou and Joey also noticed the time and how late it had gotten.

"I'll walk ya." Joey stood with a stretch, bending his back and both arms above his head. "Tell Seto I've gone home."

Ryou saw them both to the door. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all, even just to talk." Yugi hugged him again and started down the steps.

"Me too." Joey hugged him. "Take care of yourself." He followed Yugi down along the dark driveway. Ryou watched them, knowing they would be safe walking home for the Witch wasn't after them and besides, she was dead and Ryou saw he could hear the night sigh in relief with his own thoughts. He stood there until he could no longer see them and then turned around going back inside.

Ryou stopped by the healing room and pressed his ear to the door, but he could hear anything from inside and moved on with a heavy sigh. He headed upstairs for the night. Bakura hadn't moved from his place since the last time Ryou saw him, it was hard to keep thoughts away that whispered in the back of his mind that his mate was dead... "I will need your assistance on cleaning Bakura." The Healer's voice made Ryou jumped out of fright and whipped about to see the Demon standing behind him.

"W-what about Malik?" Ryou was trying to clam himself.

"Malik isn't... he isn't doing well and needs a small break as does Marik and I." The Healer muttered as he walked into the room and moved about assessing Bakura and removing bandages and taking away the blood-bag IV. "His wounds have healed over... no more bleed-outs." Seto frowned and paused a moment as he moved his hand to Bakura's chest. "Heart beat is still irregular and his temperature is far too low." However Bakura had fallen into a much more stable state of Hibernation that Kaiba was satisfied to deem that the pale Demon no longer needed assistance from any Healer.

"When will he wake up?" Ryou asked fighting off tears once again as his heart felt as though it was tearing in two at thoughts of never having his mate conscious again.

Seto said nothing, only shaking his head that he couldn't give an answer. "We can only wait." He offered and looked the human over. "Joey returned home?"

"Yes." Ryou moved to the bed and helped the Healer with what he could, trying not to shudder at the chill of his mate's skin and he kept at bay all the horrid thoughts that would have him going in a wayward path of despair and break down where he stood... _his mate was just in a sound sleep, Bakura isn't human, he isn't human, he is an immortal Demon. _Ryou ran it through his mind over and over again drowning out all other thoughts.

"Fill the tub." Kaiba instructed. "Cold water only, any heat will burn him and send the body into shock and." Ryou rushed off and filled the tub. It took two tub refills and a lot of scrubbing to bring out Bakura's white hair and pale skin. All blemishes were healed over and the deeper wounds looked no more than nasty scaring, to which the Healer informed would vanish in time. Ryou changed the sheets while the Seto dried Bakura off.

He placed the pale Demon onto the bed naked and covered him over. "He'll not need further watch from me... I'll leave him in your care now." The Healer took his leave going back to the healing room... Ryou settled on the bed to simply be with his mate.

**

* * *

**

"You're burning dinner." Yugi snapped from his thoughts with a soft cry and quickly tried to save their dinner. "Are you alright my boy?" His Grandpa asked, since it wasn't the first time this week that Yugi had burnt their meal.

"I got some news about Ryou today." Yugi said dishing out the better parts of the meal. "I don't think he's doing so well." Yugi couldn't give much detail but if it kept his Grandpa off his back and from asking so many questions, he would tell his Grandpa a little.

"Oh?" The old man frowned, taking a seat at the table; he was interested in getting small updates on the boy that had so regularly stayed at his house.

"Malik and Bakura are very ill." Yugi sat down, now understanding why he hadn't seen Yami in a few days; The Demon Lord was overseeing repairs on the Healer's Sanctuary. Still Yugi just wished that the other would stop by just to let him know that he was doing alright. Yugi did miss him.

"Would explain why I haven't seen Ryou lately."

"I've tried to call the house, but no one answers, I only got a small update from Anzu today at lunch, but other than that, nothing." Yugi poked at his food, he felt so cut off from everyone... Joey wasn't coming over as often as he used too and Ryou he hardly saw unless they were at school or Yugi showed up at the mansion and just happened to run into Ryou and the others and Yami he saw even less of.

"There's something else bothering you." The old man stated.

There he went pushing once again, his Grandpa knew damn well what was really bothering him, so Yugi voiced it and not for the first time. "I want to see Yami; I want to have him over."

"No!" The old man snapped. "I don't want you seeing him." He took in a deep breath to clam himself. Solomon wanted to tell Yugi what he saw when the two were embracing each other in his kitchen; the monster that had his hands all over his Grandson and it plagued his dreams with nightmarish horrors. He didn't want the boy thinking he was going senile and have him shipped off to some hospital for the elderly. The best thing Solomon could do was act as though he simply hated the other. "There's something about him that just doesn't sit right with me. I don't want you to go anywhere near him."

Yugi pushed his plate away and stood up. "Where are you going?" The old man glanced at the untouched food to the face of his teary eyed Grandson. "Yugi."

"I lost my appetite. I'm going upstairs." Yugi instantly left the kitchen, going right to his bedroom and closing the door. It wasn't fair; he slumped against his closed door. He wanted to be with Yami so badly, but he wanted to make sure his Grandfather was taken care of. If his Grandpa had been fifteen to twenty years younger, Yugi would have left with Yami that day he was permanently banned from entering the house.

Yugi walked over and flopped down onto his bed, an ache throbbed in his chest, it wasn't painful, just noticeable that when he was around Yami it wasn't there and then when the other left, it returned... If Yugi had to name it, it would be longing for the other.

Yugi rolled over onto his back and stared out his skylight, was it selfish of him to think of his mate and not his friends? Since there was nothing he could do but keep giving his support and he was left with time to think about someone he didn't really get to see that often.

**

* * *

**

Downstairs, Solomon finished his meal and cleaned up the dishes, wrapping up Yugi's meal and placing it into the fridge in case the boy got hungry later on. He grabbed his hot tea and headed for the living room. Flicking on the t.v and turned the channels for his favourite show and sat down. The old man missed the figure hidden in the shadows and the crimson eyes that flashed with hostile intentions.

Solomon sipped his tea, his slipper clad feet rested on the coffee table. Yugi would come around by morning and the boy would be back to his normal self. Solomon only wished that time would pass more quickly and Yugi would get over his infatuation for this boy, _this_, monster... Solomon really hated forcing his boy to not see that monster, Yami was dangerous and he had to protect Yugi and keep him as far away from that creature as possible.

"Hello old man." A hand fell upon his shoulder and Solomon found himself paralysed, he couldn't move, he couldn't call out. Yami now stood before him. "If it wasn't for Yugi." Yami lent right in so they were eye to eye. "You'd be dead already." The Demon Lord let his full Demonic form shot forward, horns, fangs, wings and ears. Solomon's heart rate sky-rocketed, his chest tightened, he was struggling for breath, fear gripped him in the worst possible way. "I'll not hurt my mate by allowing him to choose between us, but you stand in my way again to see him; I'll rip your heart where you stand." Yami placed a hand over the old man heart and an amused grin stretched over his lips. "I could leave it a few moments more and you'll die of a heart attack, my problem would be solved, I'd get to see Yugi whenever I wish to." Yami's eyes flashed crimson for a moment in interest at seeing a mortal death, though the Demon Lord had witnessed so many and most were at his own hands, it was still interesting since he hadn't really touched the old man. "How feeble you humans are." Yami lent in even more to whisper in his ear, Solomon was gasping in pure fright. "Sleep." The Demon Lord commanded so the human wouldn't harm himself any further.

Solomon coughed and gagged his face turning red he tried to resist and fight off the monster. "You'll have bad dreams if you struggle." Yami said levelly, surprised on how much willpower this old man had. Yami wondered briefly if Yugi had the same traits.

"Yami?" Yugi walked into the living room finding it strange that the Demon Lord would be in his house at this time of night and his Grandpa hadn't thrown a fit.

He approached his mate, relived to see the other and looking just fine. "The old man is asleep." He glanced over his shoulder. "I need to speak with you."

"He... he's asleep?" Yugi frowned looking around the Demon Lord; suddenly Solomon let out a loud snored and toppled sideways on the couch.

"I wanted an uninterrupted time with you to talk." Yami kept moving forward and Yugi backed up, his eyes now on the seductive way the Demon moved his hips and ran his hands down his sides.

"About what?" Yugi tore his eyes away from the slightly swaying hips to the Demon's face; he too wanted to talk to the Demon Lord.

Yami purred, he heard the quickening of his mate's heartbeat and the way Yugi's cheeks flashed a pink. "We have all night together." Yugi's heart jumped in his chest in anticipation of all the pleasure that was bound to come, his eyes however darted back to his Grandpa. "He'll be out all night." Yami slowly had his mate backing up towards the stairs. "He has his night clothes on, the house is warm. He'll not hear us or even know that I had been here." It was kinda true; the old man would think he had nothing short of a bed dream.

Yugi let his teenage hormones take over, he had missed Yami so much, he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to the Demon's, his hands instantly tangled in Yami's hair. Yami relished the touch and let Yugi do as he wished, for touches that Yami himself didn't initiate were rare.

Yami lifted Yugi up off his feet and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom, not wanting to give up those lips that were pressed to his own or the tongue that brushed against his. Yugi yelped when the backs of his knees hit the bed and they both toppled over, Yami on top of him. The Demon lord growled as he rose back up on his knees and used his claws to tear away the shirt Yugi had one. The Demon Lord's crimson eyes darkened with want.

"Ah!" Yugi jerked and hissed.

Yami leapt off his mate by use of his wings that were flexed out. "What? What is it?" Had he inadvertently broken his mate?

Yugi was up on his knees and pulled out a book that he had been reading the night before, strange that he didn't notice it before. "It was digging into my back." He threw the book aside; Yami pushed Yugi back to the bed on his stomach and crawled on top of him. Yami ran his hand down Yugi's back and into the back of his pants. "Do you want me?" Yami growled in his ear, taking a small nibble.

Yugi cried out and gripped at the sheet under him. "Yes!" He gasped out.

"Yes, what?" Yami smirked, it had been so long between such moments with his mate and he didn't know if he could hold out much longer, but he had to be sure that he wasn't pushing Yugi into anything he didn't want.

"I want you." Yugi panted, his cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes were shut tightly. Suddenly the weight on his back was gone; Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see Yami removing his clothes. Yugi didn't have time to remove his own clothing since Yami pulled his pants from his body. He was once again pressed down on his mate. Yami's hands ran up and Yugi's thighs and back. "I want" There were no words to describe it. Yami's insides were on fire and all he wanted to do was push into that writhing hot little body and make him cry out.

Shifting back a moment with one hand on the small of Yugi's back, Yami lowered the other to softly stroking over Yugi's entrance. Removing his other hand and leaning over his mate, he opened the nightstand draw and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he popped the lid and squeezed a good amount onto his hand and slid a digit into his mate's tight heat.

Yugi gasped and gripped at the headboard so tight that his knuckles were white. Yami slid another finger in effortlessly. Yugi's body seemed to crave him, speeding up the process of preparing his mate for something bigger. Spreading his fingers, he felt the human's body growing hotter. It was now or never, he decided, and he pulled his fingers free.

Yami gripped Yugi's hips and pulled him back and up on his knees, Yugi's head remained on the mattress and both hands on the headboard.

Yami stopped all movement, there was one problem...

"Yami?" Yugi whimpered when nothing happened, but he could feel the other's hardness pressed against him.

Yami couldn't see his mate's face. Yugi squeaked when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back and the Demon Lord grinning savagely down at him. "Better." Yami growled, falling down to capture Yugi's lips again, hard and desperate as he inched his hips between those wide open thighs, blindly finding that tight heat and using his other hand to bring himself close and then he thrust his hips forward, ignoring how Yugi suddenly thrashed beneath him, nails digging into his shoulders... Yami winched, that was going to leave a mark. "Shh," The Demon Lord soothed his mate, by caressing his cheek and cooing softly in his throat. "Are you ready?"

"No, stop." Yugi shook his head hands now pressed to the plains of the Demon's chest, Yami frowned, what had he done for his mate to reject now of all times? "I don't want you like this."

Yami's heart seized up and his blood ran cold, "Yugi, whatever I've done I'll do what it takes to make it up to you." The Demon was pleading, he didn't think he could pull away from his mate now of all times, not when he was already in so deeply into that tight heat.

Yugi bit his lip holding onto what control he had as he reached up with a hand. "I don't want you, in this false form." Yugi knew that he was taking just a massive leap in their relationship, and somehow he didn't think Yami would give into this request.

"Yugi, I don't think now is the time to discuss this." Yami's limbs were shaking and his body was screaming _'go for it.'_ he still held Yugi by the hip.

"If we are mated, then... don't _I_ have to take everything that is all _you_?" Yugi shifted his hips and Yami groaned so easily. "Please."

"Very well." Yami tight shut his eyes as if he was ashamed of what he was about to do, Yugi watched in fascination as the male above him melted away, revealing the pointed ears, the fangs behind soft kissable lips, horns mixed with hair and wings emerged from his back... the true form of a Demon Lord.

"I'm ready." Yugi breathed his eyes locked onto the Demon's face; bright crimson eyes flattered open and started down at him. "Much better." Yugi caressed his cheek, Yami leaning into the touch. "Do not hide yourself from me." Yugi pleaded, Yami lent in and kissed his mate, renewing the passion they had a moment ago, Yugi moved his hips back and forth, unintentionally making himself slid back and forth along the Demon's length.

Yami's breath exploded from his lungs as he tried not to just grab Yugi's hips and fuck him senseless into the mattress. Fuck it. Yami growled as he hooked one of Yugi's legs wrapped around the Demon's hips, Yami anchored himself to the other so not an inch separated them and took up a good steady rhythm. Yugi arched his back, fingers and nails dug into Yami's arms, shoulders and back, the sweetest sounds fell from Yugi's lips and it was all because of the Demon Lord.

Yami wasn't going to hold out much longer, he reached down and grabbed hold of Yugi's member and pumped it in time with his own thrusts. Yugi came with a cry, the sticky mess covering both their stomachs, a few more thrusts and Yami followed with his own climax that shuddered right through his body, leaving him panting and shaking.

The Demon Lord removed himself from his mate and collapsed beside him and pulled the human into his arms. Yugi snuggled in liking the feeling of warm feathers and heated skin against him. "Will you stay?" Yugi's voice was soft and muffled by the Demon's chest.

"If that's what you wish of me." Yami purred running his fingers through his mate's hair and taking in his scent. "I missed you Yugi."

"It is." Yugi whispered. "I missed you too." And whatever intentions Yami had for the rest of the night blew right out the window as Yugi had drifted off into a sound sleep in his arms.

The Demon Lord sighed at least he was comfortable, content and warm. The Demon watched his mate for a while before he too gave into the pulls of sleep.

**

* * *

**

Black boots clipped confidently on the stone flooring for the man wearing them radiated such confidence himself. Everyone who was doing repairs on the castle for the Gathering leapt out of his way with a bow and a polite. "Welcome my Lord!"

He knew before he even entered the castle gourds Yami's Council would have known of his arrival and most liking pissing in their robes out of fear and confusion, for it wasn't often that he showed himself to this realm.. However, some rather unpleasant news had found its way to his mater's ear. '_See the Council and give them my greeting.' _Was the order and so he would complete it to its fullest existent.

"My Lord!" The guards bowed and reluctantly moved aside, despite any orders given for no one to disturb the Council while in their chamber. The doors were opened for him and he entered without hesitation.

"We asked not to be..." Ella's words died in her throat and she bowed along with Hawk and Touya. "Lord Pegasus, what an unexpected visit."

"Do not grovel before me, Ella." He snarled. She looked lost, confused and frightened and that's how he liked to see her. Hawk and Touya were quick to offer him a seat and a drink, to which he complied; he was never one to turn down any form of hospitality be it foe or friend... no need for rude manners.

"My Lord, whatever brings you here?" Touya asked with another bow as he backed away to a respectful distance after handing over the drink. "You know the Gathering isn't for a while yet."

"I'm not here for the Gathering." Pegasus discreetly smelt the dark wine for any form of poison before taking a sip.

"We are confused about your unexpected visit my Lord." Ella looked nervous as if her judgment was finally upon her.

"Let's talk about Ryou Hikari." He raised his eyes from his drink to hers. "Kyoshi's human mate and your orders for him in finding a replacement mate." Pegasus's eyes narrowed as her eyes widened and then narrowed and darkened at the name.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Nothing much to say here as it's like almost 2am for me –yawns- I'm off to bed, **R&R **(love and cookies)


	23. The House of Arguments

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 23: The House of Arguments. **

**

* * *

**

Marik sat by the table, both his hands clasped around one of his mate's, all three hands were resting against his forehead as Marik did something he had never done before. He prayed. Prayed to whatever god was out there that hadn't completely turned their backs on them because of what they were, that Malik would pull through... knowing his luck, he and Malik were on their own and whatever divine intervention had their hands in this, Marik hoped it would be in their favour.

Marik couldn't get his life halved again, Olly wouldn't do it again it had been nearly impossibly the first time around. Marik opened his eyes and stared at Malik's face, watching and waiting. "C'mon Malik." Marik said to him in a low whisper, which turned husky with a purr as his words changed to his natural Demonic language and the words flowed flawlessly from his lips. "_You really want to give up our nights with Bakura and Ryou?"_ Marik moved in closer. _"Giving up on our mating season?"_ Marik frowned moving back just a little, holding back the tears that burnt his eyes and roped in the fear that lumped itself in his throat and threatened to choke him. "_You have to fight this."_ He knew in the past some creatures survived the grief that came with losing a mate and were even happy later on in life, but somehow Marik couldn't believe it would apply to him. If he lost Malik, his heart would simply stop; he was certain of it.

Marik ran a frustrated hand through his hair, thoughts and emotions running ramped and he had so little energy to control them. Still holding Malik's hand in his he moved his fingers to just feel his mate's soft hands, he gave a grim smile knowing exactly what they felt like running over his body. It was a simple of touches upon their first meeting, how Malik had taken his hand that sent Marik's body burning, like his skin had been chilled and then warmed up too quickly, it burnt right through his system from head to toe, his skin covered in goosebumps and Marik knew from that moment on that Malik was the one and only for him... well that was after he had ran off to speak with the Elders on what happened, they laughed at him, called him an inexperienced fledgling and sent him on his way.

The Elders were eating their words when they found out Malik was his Oshie. An Oshie that all Demons could spend their lives looking for and never find, their other half, so in sync with each other that they had the ability to know and feel each other's emotions. Malik had often said that he could if concentrating hard enough could hear Marik's thoughts like his own and would walk off laughing at the surprised look on Marik's face... Marik doubted it was a joke on how well Malik would move with him or act out his thoughts for him in battle or hunting for food or even in bed.

If Malik could hear his thoughts then why make him suffer like this... having no other outlet for his agitation and frustration, with an angry roar, Marik picked up the chair he had been sitting on since the attack and threw it to the wall; it hit a cupboard shattering the glass doors, the chair making all the contents inside spill out onto the floor. "You're just going to lay there?" Marik raged at his mate, no longer able to hold anything back. "You're going to let her do this to you, to us?" He reached in holding his Malik's fevered face in both hands. "If you die on me then she has won. You can't do that to me, you're stronger than this, I know it, I've seen it and you're going to lay there and give up! All the bullshit you've had to put up with just to be with me and you're defeated by a mere Witch!" Marik gave a small laugh sounding mocking and insane. "It's pathetic Malik and its weak... maybe you were weak all along and I never bothered to see it. I should give up too and leave your ass here on this table to die if it's what you so badly want!" at some point in his outburst he had pulled Malik upright on the table. Marik's breath caught in his lung, the way Malik sat so limp in his hands, so hot at the touch... It tore Marik in all directions to see his mate so fragile.

"In the long years of known you, not once have I heard you talk to him like that." Kaiba said from the threshold. "Just so you know, insulting and yelling at him won't make him wake up any faster." The Healer entered the room, it didn't matter how angry Marik sounded, Kaiba knew he didn't mean half of what he said and the way Marik's thumbs had been caressing Malik's cheeks told him the tan Demon was hurting the most by Malik's illness and Marik's unspoken failure to protect his own mate in the midst of battle.

Marik hugged his mate tightly for a moment before laying him back down on the table and moved back a little, feeling rather bad from what he had just done and even more agitated that he had been interrupted, "It should have worked by now." Marik growled, he hadn't felt any change within Malik at all, his emotions were still his own and Marik could barely keep himself together, he felt so... empty.

Kaiba gave an agitated glare at the mess of broken glass on the floor. "Inpatient as usual," The Healer muttered as he inspected Malik hoping Marik hadn't gotten too rough with him. "You need to take into consideration that we might have been too late." Marik watched him silently and very closely. "When was the last time you slept?" The Healer asked as he turned Malik's head towards himself for a better look.

Marik all but glared at him, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind; the worrying that was eating him alive from the inside out was driving him insane. He loved Malik more than words could express and it seemed as though Seto's best efforts, well, weren't his best efforts at all... Marik wanted something more dramatic then recreating spells, he wanted sacrifices for Malik's life, maybe a slaughter of a city or a town, then and only then Marik would be satisfied that Seto had done his best.

Kaiba thought as much and rolled his eyes; thinking for other's never sat well with him. "Just in case it's slipped your mind, Ryou is upstairs with his Hibernating mate... think about it while you're brooding down here that it's not healthy for him, and you should be with him." Marik still said nothing nor did he move, how could Seto ask him to leave Malik's side at such a time. "The room is enchanted and if there is a change in Malik, I'll know immediately. There is nothing more I can do." Kaiba sighed, Marik was older enough to take care of himself and do as he pleased, besides the looks Marik was giving him, Seto was sure that if he lingered in that room any longer, Marik would tear him apart. "Just don't destroy the room."

Marik slumped, truly showing how fatigued he was having cast such a powerful spell and how worried he was, was putting strain on his mind and body all the time, not only was his focus just on Malik alone, but Bakura and Ryou as well... however, Malik was the main occupant of his thoughts and feelings, for Malik's Demonic side had been so severely suppressed and weakened and it was still so weak that it took more energy out of them then they had expected. Marik had put in all his energy and still he felt as though it hadn't even reached the Demonic side of his mate... if Malik didn't survive this, he didn't know what he was going to do. Marik had no one to fall back on because he was also at the risk of losing Bakura. He couldn't do this alone; he couldn't be what Ryou needed for he knew that he couldn't replace Bakura in anyway just as Ryou couldn't replace Malik for him.

Marik narrowed his eyes in thought on so badly wanting to barter with anyone, barter with his life and no one would have to die... sure his life would be shortened once again, but what was a life without the ones he loved. Tears fell one by one down his cheeks; it wasn't fair that he had to always go to such lengths to save his loved ones. Ryou to resurrect his soul into a reincarnated body had cost him half his life span. The payment they would want for a lover and his mate would be more then Marik could afford to give them. He shut his eyes tightly as he bent down, hands cupping Malik's face; he kissed his mate on the lips and pushed all thoughts out of his head. Lips still lightly pressed to Malik's hot fevered skin, he muttered, "I love you." He caressed Malik's cheeks lovingly with his thumbs for a moment, before he turned away and left the room.

He made his way upstairs, going right for Bakura and Ryou's bedroom; he pushed the door open and entered. Marik's eyes swept from the sleeping form of his human, curled up on his side fast asleep, to the t.v that was on and the volume turned right down that Ryou couldn't possible hear it.

Marik walked around the bed to the side Ryou was on, leaning over the human and placed a kiss to Bakura's cheek, glad to see his lover had been cleaned up and in a better state of Hibernation. "C'mon Ryou." Marik picked up the sleeping human in his arms, the teen moaned in protest until his body was supported and rested against the Demon holding him.

"Bakura?" Ryou suddenly jerked awake in his arms and pushed back wanting a better look at who was holding him.

"I'm sorry my love it's only me." Marik sighed as Ryou twisted about to get a view of the bed and his mate just to be sure.

"You'll get sick if you continue falling sleeping like that." Each night Marik would come up and take Ryou back to his bed for a proper nights rest, then he would come back to spend time with Bakura.

"Marik." Ryou murmured, relaxing tiredly and letting himself be carried from the room. "I was dreaming of Bakura." Ryou relaxed in his arms with a deep sigh. "He still sleeps, despite how much I want him to wake up."

Marik placed Ryou gently down on the bed. The Demon knew where everything was blind or not, he never moved his furniture about and knowing where everything stood in place by memory, it helped to move about without aid. "He is fighting to get back to us." Marik's hand went from Ryou's shoulder to his chin and lifted it. "His condition has already improved." Ryou uttered softly his agreement and he silently watched as Marik removed his clothing and settled himself on the bed and under the covers. Marik knew he wouldn't sleep for his mind was weighed down with worry of both Bakura and especially Malik. However he wasn't completely deprived of sleep for he did take naps in that now shattered chair in the healing room downstairs.

Ryou moved himself up the bed and laid beside the Demon, in the darkness of the room for awhile, both hearing the odd sounds of the house settling for the night and the silence that followed... he wondered briefly if this was what his nights were destined to be like, dark and silent... he'd never get used the quietness no matter the time span, he missed the hushed rumbles of Bakura and Marik's voices in the night, engaged in a personal and private conversation and trying not to wake the other sleeping occupants. He missed Bakura's playful teasing and even his quick temper. He missed Malik's playful flirtatious ways and his dramatic reaction to the smallest of things. A sob escaped Ryou followed by tears, "I want them back." He broke down curling in on himself; Marik wrapped his arms about his human.

"I miss them too." Marik once again held Ryou in his arms, his human cried out all his sorrow and not for the first time. Marik's insides twisted up and his heart bleed out in his chest as he muttered. "I miss them too." He really did.

It took ages for Ryou to calm down; his human lay on his chest and had managed to fall asleep. Marik had meant to only comfort Ryou and then go back downstairs and be with Malik, he had been more tired than he had realized and had fallen asleep with his human in his arms.

In the early morning hours, the agony that engulfed Marik's head and insides crushed the air from his lungs stopping the sudden scream that died in his throat. He rolled out from under Ryou and fell off the bed. His body quaked with the strain and pain of having to push himself up... something was wrong... something was wrong with Malik. He lumbered up to his feet and staggered out of the room.

Marik ran into a few walls on his way and fell down the last few steps, getting to his feet and trying to block out the pain that ripped through his head was proving difficult to walk. He opened the healing room door to find that it gave way causing him to fall against the doorframe. "Malik." He gasped through gritted teeth while he clutched at his head, crying out his pain as he fell to his knees.

"Marik," Kaiba was at his side. Marik pushed himself to his feet and holding onto the Healer for support as he looked to his mate. Malik lay as if he'd been in some kind of struggle and knocked unconscious. The covers laid half over Malik and half on the floor, his head lolled off the bed, his arm was outstretched towards them, a leg hung off the bed and his eyes were open and a dull crimson and they were fixed on a corner of the room, he was laying awkwardly on the bed as if someone had thrown him on there.

Marik's heart froze up in his chest and he grit his teeth, his mate looked... Dead.

**

* * *

**

It was the pressure in the back of Yami's mind that had woken him; his Council was summoning him again, for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to move from where he was. Besides, he could block his Council out for most of the morning before answering their call.

His reason for his laziness was laying sound asleep on his chest, how his mate slumbered so peacefully. The Demon Lord frowned and he felt the traces of guilt that what he had ordered Seto to do... Ryou was after all like Yugi... Human.

"You're staring." Yugi mumbled without moving at all.

Yami grinned; delighted his mate was finally awake. "It bothers you?"

"Not really." Yugi lifted his head with a soft sleepy smile, blinking and rubbing at his eyes. He squeaked a little as both Yami's hands cupped the back of his head and guided him forward for a kiss; the Demon Lord's hand travelled down Yugi's spine lightly to stop and cup at his rear end, both still naked from last night and Yami welcomed the skin on skin contact.

"I should spend my mornings with you more often." Yami purred.

"Even better would be breakfast together." Yugi leant up and pecked him on the lips.

"Sounds fantastic, will you be cooking?"

"I can't." Yugi's face fell. "You aren't my Grandpa's most favourite person right now."

"He'll still be sleeping; nothing will wake him until I allow him." Yami said with the satisfied notion of spending the morning with his mate uninterrupted and get a little taste of what life might be like once they were living together, and so far Yami was thrilled.

"You put a spell on him?" Yugi lent up on his arms and glared down at the Demon Lord.

Without thinking and hoping to put Yugi in a better mood, "It's not a spell but a sleeping curse."

"A curse... you put a curse on my Grandpa?" Yugi just about yelled at him out of anger and shock.

"A little one." Yami defended himself, it wasn't often that he was scolded for something he had done.

"He's _**my**_ Grandpa!" Yami had to fix this fast to get himself back in his mate's good graces; his objective for turning up last night was still not accomplished.

"Yugi!" A swift knock and the door was opening, Yugi gasped as he hit the mattress and face first into his pillow, Yami vanished right from under him. "Are you alright my boy?" Solomon asked standing in the threshold. "Heard voices." The old man glanced about the bedroom, not really taking much notice of the clothing all over the floor that belonged to both Yami and Yugi.

"Coward." Yugi muttered under his breath, he'd had never seen anyone move as fast as Yami did with a notion of running into Grandpa. Yugi could imagine Yami running across their lawn trying to pull his clothes on in hopes of not getting caught. "No Grandpa, just the radio." Yugi said raising his head and looking over his shoulder. Thankful his backside was covered by the blankets or his Grandpa would be getting a full view of his rear-end.

"Breakfast is in ten." The old man stood for a moment giving the bedroom a very good once over before walking out of the room.

"Coward, huh?" Yami growled stepping out of the shadows behind the bedroom door, he swiftly moved and picked his mate up in his arms from the bed, grinning at hearing Yugi squeak, laugh and demanded to be put down.

"This isn't fair and I'm not done talking about you throwing spells and cures around." Yugi was fighting to keep his irritation on the matter.

"We have ten minutes for a shower and I intend to use them wisely." Yami said still holding his mate in his arms.

"Shower?" Yugi squeaked again sounding more shocked then excited and his voice came out a few pitches higher then normal. "Together?" His Grandpa was just downstairs and if he wasn't down there in ten minutes, the old man would come looking for him.

"Yes, together." Yami gave a fanged grin, adjusting his mate in his arms and headed for the bathroom or what he believed was the bathroom. "Wait wrong door!" Yugi giggled as Yami pushed open Solomon's bedroom door. "It's that one over there." Yugi pointed to the door across the hallway from over the Demon Lord's shoulder.

"I knew that." Yami cleared his throat and changed direction. Once inside he placed Yugi down on his feet; he watched the human lock the door and moved towards the shower to turn it on. He lent on the basin, his eyes never leaving the human's body. "Yugi." Before he could turn about Yami was standing right behind him, the Demon Lord's hand over his and gently forced the human to turn about and face him. If Yugi was to rule a Realm with him, then his opinion on some matters should be taken into consideration at least. "I'm struggling here to ask you to make a decision."

Yugi's brows knitted together in confusion, it wasn't often that Yami spoke of such matters; it also meant that it didn't slip Yugi's notice that Yami was often troubled by something. "Is this what's has been bothering you?" Yugi bit his lip, hoping whatever it had been that kept Yami away from him all the time, was going to be out in the open.

"Yes." Yami was struggling; this was new to him, not having to bark his orders at his Council and have it fulfilled, but someone who he needed to be with him and would be honest with him. "In a matter of time I'll be crowned King of the Demons."

"Wow." Yugi frowned slightly, he wanted to be happy for his mate, but seeing Yami looked so downtrodden, Yugi kept his emotions bottled for now. "This isn't something you want?" Yugi took the Demon Lord's hand in his.

"I want to be King." Yami said confidently moving his hands to take Yugi's in both of his. "This isn't how or where I wanted to do this." Yami glanced about the bathroom and shook his head, but it seemed now was a better time than any, since they were alone and Yami couldn't be sure if such an opportunity would come again before the Gathering. "I have to go away soon."

"What?" Yugi blurted out, sure he was used to Yami's absence here and there, but this was the first time that Yami was telling him. "For how long?"

Yami sighed, he really had to explain this the best he could. "Depends on what Realm you're in, for each Realm, time moves differently."

"The human Realm." Yugi frowned at him, wanting to know how long he would be without his mate.

"Weeks, three at most."

Yugi nodded, it didn't seem so bad, but if time moved differently in the Realm, how long would Yami be without _him, _so Yugi voiced it. "And how long in the Demonic Realm?"

"Months, to a year."

"A year?" Yugi gasped out pulling back.

"Yugi!" Yami retook his hand, glad his mate didn't fight him by pulling away further from him. "It's a Gathering for all creatures and their mate's. In that time, information is taken on who's mated to who, tournaments are held, games, meetings with other Lord's, Kings and Queens come from all over... this event is held once every one thousand years. I'll be crowned King and you'll be crowned as my equal, my Queen."

"You're asking me to go with you?" Yugi looked ready to hyperventilate or pass out. "For a year?" Yami held back his smirk as his mate seemed to have missed his Queen comment. "I can't, what about my Grandpa? Who'll look after him?"

"You are forgetting Yugi; weeks will only pass here for all humans." The Demon Lord pulled his mate closer to him. "Remember the Goblin?"

"How could I forget." Yugi sighed remembering the creature that wanted to eat him and would have if Yami hadn't of turned up when he did.

"He was delivering your Invitation to the Gathering." Yami lifted his mate's chin to better look at him. "I won't lie to you, I wish you to come." In reality, Yami couldn't show himself at the Gathering without his mate at his side. He'd be ridiculed throughout the Lords and Kings and Queens of the Realm, for not keeping some control in his relationship.

Yugi had only gotten used to knowing and seeing Yami in his Demonic form, to be asked to go to a Realm that not even his wildest imagination could conjure half the creatures that would be there, waiting in the depths of the shadows to eat him or worse.

Yami saw the troubled worried look on his mate's face. "You'll be at my side at all times. No harm will come to you." Yami smiled as he bent his head down and captured his mate's lips in a kiss and pulled back enough to speak. "You don't have to give me your answer yet, you have time to think it over."

"I worry for my Grandpa being alone." And truthfully Yugi didn't like the idea of Yami being by himself in the Demonic Realm for such a long time without him. "I don't think I would like to be without you even for a few weeks." Yugi blushed biting his lip out of nervousness and his mind screamed at him that he was insane, for what person in their right mind would so willingly march themselves into Hell? "I'd really like to see where you live."

Yami's heart swelled in his chest so much that it forced the air from his lungs, he grabbed Yugi and pulled his human to him and kissed him with a renewed passion... His Yugi, his mate loved him and trusted him that much, Yami picked his mate up once again and entered the shower of warm water and steam.

"Yugi!" knocking on the door by the old man, "Breakfast is ready now... Yugi, Yugi!" His calls fell upon deaf ears.

"Queen!" Yugi's voice echoed off the bathroom tiles. "Who said anything about me being your Queen?" Yami just chuckled, it took him long enough.

**

* * *

**

Later that morning, Ryou woke in a fit of coughs, jerking upright in bed to catch the drops of blood that spilled from his lips into his hand. Ripping the covers off himself and a quick glance beside him, he was relieved to see Marik wasn't in bed still. Ryou rushed for the bathroom on weakened legs. He needed to get rid of the blood and the smell as quickly as possible before Marik or Seto came looking for the source. He supported himself against the basin and turned on the tap to wash away the blood from his hand, lips and chin as he continued in the fit.

The coughing lasted a little longer then the last time and Ryou couldn't recall taking his medication, it slipped his mind with everything that was happening. He cursed at himself for his forgetfulness, for his sickness wasn't something he wanted Marik to find out especially now.

Ryou made sure the basin and himself were clean of all traces of blood before leaving Marik's bedroom for his own to look in on his mate and dress for the day. He greeted his mate with a one sided conversation, making sure Bakura was covered and comfortable before gathering clothes, dressing and downing his medication that was hidden away in the back of his draw and leaving the room in search for Marik and a little breakfast. "One day at a time. One thing at a time." He muttered to himself.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment and listened to the house. The large clock ticking seemed to echo through the house and no other sound could be heard. It sent chills up Ryou's spine and he never realized without the laughter, voices and movement from his mate and lovers, this house was the creepiest thing Ryou had ever set foot into... he made up his mind, once Bakura and Malik were back on their feet Ryou would suggest getting a place of their own, something smaller and more homely.

He turned for the healing room knowing Marik would be there with Malik. Upon approaching the healing room Ryou heard voices coming from the living room up ahead, one voice he recognized right away as Marik's in a snarling tone. "As long as Bakura is breathing you have no right to..."

"I agree with my Council on this." Yami cut over Marik. Ryou rushed up to the living room and pressed his back to the wall beside the door to listen in, wanting to hear everything they were saying and why they were talking about his mate. "Seto failed to inform Ryou days ago." The Demon Lord growled.

"I think it's unfair of you asking such a thing." Kaiba's tone deepened on the edge of a growl. "He is only human after all."

Marik snapped angrily. "Your Council, you and just about everyone else is after Bakura ever since he took Ryou in." Seto and his lover seemed to be ganging up on the Demon Lord, Ryou so badly wanted to look in through the cracks of the door.

"That was a long time ago; I have no interest in him but for his survival." Yami snorted. It wasn't uncommon for Marik to be in some kind of argument with Yami; however, in the days of the Witch's attack, it seemed that's all that was happening around here... everything seemed to be falling apart around him.

"For his survival?" Marik seethed mocking the Demon Lord. "If you press this matter and force this, it will be his undoing and you and everyone else in the Realm... without Bakura, Ryou is my responsibility and I'll not let him go so easily or be used by anyone."

"You are nothing to Ryou but a simple Demon he allows in his bed, you are not mated and you never will be." Yami growled back.

"What Marik means to me is none of your business." Ryou snapped at the Demon Lord from within the door's threshold, he couldn't take it anymore the way they were treating Marik. Yami, Seto and Marik turned out of surprise to see the human standing before them.

"Ryou." The tan Demon sighed as he held his arm out for Ryou to join him. His human walked over and hugged him tightly, his face rested against the Demon's chest as he shot Yami a glare.

"This was a private matter." Yami raised a displeased brow. Ryou shook his head, so used to the Demon Lord's ways that Ryou ignored him for the moment. He glanced up at Marik and gasped, the tan Demon also glanced down at him, but his eyes were no longer a milky white but their natural state of dark lavender, reaching up and brushed the hair from the Demon's face for a better look.

"Your sight has been restored?" Ryou frowned looking him over more closely; even though he was relieved that the Demon got his sight back, something had changed within his lover... he looked...

"It happened early this morning." Marik smirked and tightened his hold on his human and drew the other closer to his body. Ryou hadn't seen that smirk in a while and he looked... happy. Ryou's heart hammered in his chest as he was pulled up by his shoulders to press harder against his lover and Ryou complied by rising up on his toes as the Demon's lips met his in a kiss.

"We have something to discus." Yami said breaking whatever moment the two were having. The kiss lasted a few more moments to Yami's irritation before the two moved apart. "I have plains with my mate today." Yami directed his look to the Healer avoiding Marik's glare.

Kaiba held in his growl and decided there was no _nice _way of saying what he had to, so he would just came out and say it. "Yami and his Council wish for you to..." He stopped and narrowed his ice blue eyes at the Demon Lord. "From friend to friend... it's your damn order and you're standing here so you can tell him." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "This is wrong and you know it!" With that the Healer was refusing to say anything more, unless needed too.

"Seto." Yami seethed at him, after leaving Yugi's house this morning and a short meeting with his Council had left the Demon Lord in a mood, but as a Lord he had made up his mind on what was the best interest for Ryou.

"Would you ask me to do the same thing to Yugi, your own mate or would you prefer one of us to take care of him in such a situation." Kaiba shot back.

"This has nothing to do with Yugi!" Yami narrowed his eyes that burned crimson, his claws extended. Marik and Ryou silently watched, best they stayed out of it as the argument now turned on the Demon Lord and the Healer.

"Aren't the mated humans in our group, our reasonability to watch over and protect?"

"I am protecting him." Yami pointed at Ryou, he hadn't had a chance to bring up the matters of his changed mind, but there was still a matter that was out of his hands.

"No you're not Yami." Kaiba shook his head, trying to get the Demon Lord to see reason. "Marik, Bakura, Malik and myself would put our lives at risk to protect Yugi from harm and yet you would turn your back on Ryou." Kaiba approached the Demon Lord and reached out and lifted his chin to look him better in the eyes. "I remind you that Marik, Bakura and Malik have been your personal most trusted guards for centuries to do this to Ryou now would make them your enemy and the outcome for their revenge would be more then you are willing to part with." Kaiba watched as his words took great effect on Yami, which was strange, usually the Demon Lord would be in a fit and demand his orders to be fulfilled; maybe Yugi was a good influence on the Demon Lord.

"Are you not the Demon Lord and to be crowned King of our Realm at the upcoming Gathering?" Kaiba tried again. "If you still can't find reason then at least warn him now and give him until Bakura's death. Allow him to wait." Kaiba finally turned his attention onto Marik and a very confused and worried human. "Do you agree, Marik?"

"No he doesn't agree!" Ryou snapped pulling himself from his lover's arms. "You're talking about me and you're asking Marik to make a decision for me! Explain to me what is going on!"

Yami's wings extended and ruffled and rested against his back. "I'll explain it then." Kaiba cut in before Yami could turn this into a disaster. "Due to a bond you have with a Demonic creature, there are certain issues that need attention, especially in your case." The Healer sighed. "You need to find yourself a replacement soon, before Bakura dies or you'll have the same fate, if you can't find one, you'll be shipped off to the Demonic slave auctions."

"What?" Ryou wasn't sure he was hearing right, replace Bakura, that was ridiculous. "No!" It slipped from his lips out of anger. "I'll not replace my Mate; and I should have some rights or a say in all this." Ryou fell silent as Yami gave a chuckle and Marik gave a rumbled growl from behind his human. Ryou felt overwhelmed and frightened and he wanted his mate now more than anything... but why wasn't Marik defending him against them. "Bakura will survive and I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes." Ryou wasn't going to change his resolve at all; Kaiba could see it... Yami choose to over look it and the more he pressed the matter the more upset Ryou became, to the point of his eyes flashing gold.

"This is getting out of hand." Kaiba growled and turned his attention on the human. "Ryou do you understand that your life is tied with Bakura's and we are only trying to help you."

"Yes I do!" Ryou snapped fully comprehending what was being said, but he was still upset with having been asked to replace someone he loved... for them to ask him to cast away his Demon that he was still mated too.

Yami's human form slipped, his pointed ears and horns emerged, he'd not be the cause for this particular extinction of a race. "I remain mated to my Demon and shall stay as such; I'll not have another."

"Enough!" Yami snapped at them all, this agreement was now roll-a-costing out of control and taking a life of its own. "I've had a long hard think about what will happen and made my decision... Marik." Yami looked to the tan Demon. "Please explain to Ryou what we were talking about before the argument."

"Ryou." Marik stepped in and turned his human to face him. "Yami is giving you a choice." The Demon was bringing the argument to its point and to one they all would agree on, before Ryou got too upset.

Yami cut in, wanting his words to get a cross clearly. "I'm allowing you to wait for Bakura for as long as it takes for him to awaken... but keep in mind I would like you to consider picking another mate of your own choice should he die."

"I can't make..."

"Ryou." Marik said softly, his human locked eyes with Marik's dark lavender ones. "Am I not an option my love to be your mate should anything happen to Bakura?" Marik caressed the human's cheek, which were now becoming damp with tears. Ryou only sobbed pressing himself up against the tall tan Demon.

"He agrees." Marik told them after a moment. "Go back and tell your Council that Ryou has his replacement mate should Bakura die." Marik wrapped his arms about his human.

"Marik you can't, you already have Malik and in the mating season, you'll tear each other apart." Kaiba protested. "No one has taken on a second mate before."

"Let me worry about that." Marik growled back.

"Marik," Yami spoke up, "I'm giving Ryou that option to make up his own mind on what to do."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaiba was shocked, what or who had gotten into Yami's ear to change his mind so... however it was a good thing.

"Ryou." Marik moved enough to lift his human's chin up. "Don't cry my love." He wiped away the tears with a soft smile. "Would you check on Malik for me?" Ryou nodded his head wiping again at his cheeks and eyes as he was happy to leave the room.

"You can't be his mate Marik and you know it." Yami hissed once Ryou was out of ear shot, knowing the law far better than anyone.

"You never said I couldn't and you gave that option to Ryou to make." Marik's eyes became crimson and his fangs lengthened, visible only when he spoke. If Bakura passed away in his Hibernation, Yami and his Council would be in a power struggle to obtain Ryou for themselves and the power his human unknowingly possessed, and it needed to stay unknowing to Ryou for as long as possible or until Bakura was ready to tell him. Marik would also be facing one hell of a fight to have the rights to mate with Ryou when the time actually came and it was a fight Marik wasn't willing to take part in, Ryou was his just like Malik and Bakura were his.

Marik stepped up to the Demon Lord towering over him. "I will take Bakura's place as Ryou's guardian and unlike Bakura; I will not hesitate to use all resources in protecting him from your Council and you... Do not push this matter further with Ryou or should I bring this matter up with the Goblin King?" Marik narrowed his eyes. "He would be interested to know that the future Demon King and his Council are conspiring to destroy the Realms."

"I do not wish to destroy the Realm!" Yami snapped taking a step back. "Can't you see I'm trying to side with you and Ryou on this matter, but Bakura is out of my hands."

"You side with no one, tell your Council Ryou is mine and if he is forced into the hands of some stranger who will buy him for a few gold pieces at the actions and finds out just what he is? You will be risking everything and everyone you know and love for a little comfort of knowing you'll not lose the last of the Dragon race?" Marik in his anger had backed the Demon Lord up so much that he fell down onto a chair. "You're still a spoiled brat; didn't you learn your lesson the first time you came after Ryou?"

"I'm not after him!" Yami got to his feet, his skin paled and his energy pulsed in the air around them.

"It seems like it!" Marik yelled at him, his powers exploded, blowing out all the glass windows in the mansion.

"Enough!" Kaiba pushed them apart before a fight could break out; he diminished their energy by the simple of touches. "Marik, Ryou is yours should anything happen to Bakura." The Demon looked at Yami and Kaiba hissed at him. "If the Shadows got wind of this it'd be the end of the Demon race... pull your head in and while you're at it put Ella back in her place." Kaiba shoved them both further apart, he glanced back at Marik. "Isn't there someone you should be with, now?"

"Yeah." Marik ran a hand through his hair calming himself down. "Just keep him away from me." Marik seethed his order at Kaiba.

"My house." Yami pouted looking at the broken windows. "This is coming out of your pocket Marik!" He called out after the Demon; Marik gave him the finger as he left the room.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Marik is not a Demon any sane creature should mess with."

"I'm under pressure, I hadn't meant for the conversation to get out of hand." Yami's human form took control over his Demonic appearance now that he was a bit calmer as he walked over and eyed all the glass in his carpet, which would take a miracle to get out.

"Aren't we all and yet you push them to the point that they break. Marik is not like Bakura, he would have Ryou on his throne and you would be nothing more than a Watcher if it means the boy's safety and Marik's satisfaction to see you no higher than a common dog."

Yami snorted and ruffled his wings and held his head up high and dismissed it like he usually did when he lost. "I was only trying to get across that Ryou could do as he pleased, but Bakura would still be going to the Hollow and Marik takes it as a personal attack." Yami huffed.

The whole matter was just so sensitive to all that were closely involved. "So he would, Bakura and Marik have been together since they were fledglings and you threaten to take Bakura would be like asking him to give up a limb, a wing, his heart and his mate. Just let him cool off and keep away from him." Kaiba warned him. "I'll talk to Marik later about moving Bakura to the Hollow before Decay sets in."

"I have to call a human to repair all this." Yami left the room seeming to take no notice of the Healer.

What Kaiba would give to retire from his services as Yami's personal healer and best friend.

**

* * *

**

Ryou could hear them arguing when he opened the door to the healing room and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself and lent on it with a heavy sigh. He was hoping Yami was just being a complete bastard about what was going on with Bakura and himself, however the thought of being mated to Marik didn't come as such a horrid suggestion... Marik was a very capable Demon in taking care of the ones he loved most, like Bakura; Marik could still provide what Ryou needed and he did love Marik... it would still be so hard to give Bakura up like that. Ryou clutched his hand over his heart by gripping at his shirt. At least Yami was giving him an option of picking someone he loved rather than being forced into the arms of some stranger.

"What weights on your mind?" Ryou's thoughts and inner turmoil came to a screaming standstill by the barely audible raspy voice. That voice, no matter how soft or loud it was, Ryou could pick it anywhere and it was a welcomed sound. He lifted his eyes up to find his lover gazing back at him with a worried look upon his face, before it changed to an instant small smile.

"Malik!" Ryou cried out as he rushed across the room and in one swift movement he pulled himself upon the bed, cupping Malik's still fevered face in both his hands and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Malik squirmed a little under him surprised by the sudden attack. "Easy Ryou, he only woke up a few hours ago." Marik spoke up, moving towards the bed.

Ryou pulled back his eyes waterlogged with unshed tears, "I was so worried about you." He pressed his forehead to the half Demon's. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Ryou scolded him half heartedly; Malik's smirk was rather weak as he agreed with a small nod of his head. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Ryou added pulling back.

"I was already awake." Malik glanced at Marik and Kaiba. "Those two have been at it for a few hours." Ryou would have turned his head to glare at them but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away or his attention from Malik.

"Are you better? I mean not better; I'm not expecting you to be instantly well..."

Malik gave a weak smile. "I should be on my feet in a few days." He brushed away the tears from his human's cheek that escaped. "I'm happy to know that.. you..." His hand fell away from Ryou's face.

"Malik, Malik?" Ryou called out alarmed when the half Demon fell unconscious before his eyes. "What's happened? Is he alright?" He moved off the bed when Kaiba stood beside them.

"It was a close call." Seto muttered, checking Malik's vitals. "He still hasn't fully recovered." If Kaiba hadn't of taken the small trip to the old healing wing, a cure for Malik might not have been found and the half Demon would be on that table died by now. "He'll be weak and tired for a few days, he should be fine. Be patient with his recovery." What Seto wasn't expecting was a hug and a kiss to his cheek by Ryou.

"I knew you of all could help him, thank you so much." Ryou pulled back from the Healer and it was more of a thanks then what Marik had given him.

"Well, it was my job..." The Healer started.

"I did nothing." Marik pouted and then grinned when Ryou threw his arms about him.

"Malik's awake and getting better." Ryou smiled up at him and gasped. "I'm going to make Malik something warm to eat and drink for when he wakes up." With that Ryou rushed from the room with a renewed hope that the days ahead would be promising ones for if Malik was awake then surely Bakura would follow and everything would be back to how it should be.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I worked this the best I could, this is really so much better then what I had here a week ago **R&R** (love and cookies)


	24. The Hard Fall

This was going to be posted a few weeks back and then life got a little busy and somewhere in my head I thought I had posted it *laughs* imagine my surprise when I found it sitting for be posted, anyway here it is so enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 24: The Hard Fall  
**

**

* * *

**

_The library was cast into an orange glow by the afternoon sun, and there basking on the raised floor by the ceiling to floor windows, was Bakura. The pale Demon had been reading and at some point fallen asleep with the book covering his face. Ryou already on his knees straddling his mate's hips; he bent down low and lifted the book slightly to peek at the sleeping Demon's face. "Didn't think I would find you here." Bakura murmured, rising an arm and removed the book from his face. _

"_I was looking for you." Ryou frowned, his hands tightened into fists in the carpet, lacking the casualness his mate seemed to have... it was strange that even though Bakura had been in Hibernation for some time, his mate was acting as though they had never been apart at all. Bakura only grinned and his hand moved down the length of his mate's body stopping at Ryou's hip. "Bakura..." Ryou stopped something was wrong. _

"_Is something wrong?"Bakura mimicked his very thought. _

"_Yes," Ryou blurted out, how could Bakura not know and why weren't they already in the throes of passion. "I am your mate and yet you leave me unmarked, unclaimed." Ryou winced a little, it sounded as if he was begging for the pale Demon to ravage him and his mate was surely going to forever tease him about it. _

_Bakura burst out laughing like it was a joke. Ryou sat back on his knees as his mate sat up. "Ryou." The Demon's body trembled with his own twisted laugher that seemed rather cruel the longer it continued. "They're deceiving you," In that instance Bakura's face started to melt, skin, eyes, lips, nose, hair and blood, ran like water, soaking the Demon's shoulders, chest and back as if acid had been poured over his face, his voice roared angrily, "I'm already dead!" _

Ryou gasped awake, jolting upright in bed, sweat dampened his body and clothes, Bakura's cruel laughter echoed in his mind still. Ryou threw the covers off and got to his feet and stumbled from Marik's bedroom to his own.

**

* * *

**

It was like his mouth was full of acid making the Healer wince as he spoke the words. "Yami is right."

Marik would have found it so hilarious that such words existed in _anyone's _vocabulary, let alone speak the words out loud. "Come again?" Marik stuck a finger in his ear to make sure it was clear and he heard right.

"Marik, I'm serious." Kaiba growled.

"I am too." Marik shot back, never had Yami been right about anything, not in any situation, how did he know? From past experiences... Yami had almost gotten Malik and himself killed due to a decision the Demon Lord thought was right at the time.

Kaiba ran both hands through his hair out of frustration, usually as a Healer, he could do his work and tell the mate, the family, the parents, whoever, what was happening, what would be required and move on and forgotten... with Bakura, it was too close and that he couldn't just walk away like he really wanted too. Instead, to save what he could of Bakura he had to send the Demon to the worst place in any realm... if there was a hell, the Hollow was it. Any creature that was sent into the Hollow never came out and if they did come out, they were never the same again, Malik was that perfect example. "What would you have me do?" Kaiba slumped forward, his hands on the bed supporting his upper body as he stared down at Bakura.

"Wait." Marik offered the simple yet deadly solution; he'd not give up his best friend and lover to such a place. Like Ryou, he would wait for as long as it took.

Kaiba shut his eyes and drew in deep breaths to clam himself, before he leapt over the bed and knocked some sense into the Demon. Bakura's condition was getting worse by the day, why was he the only one to see it? This decision didn't come lightly or for the fact that Yami and his council ordered it, but Bakura really had to go. "His heartbeats and body temperature have decreased further." Kaiba said in a low voice as he glanced up his ice blue eyes meeting Marik's more hostile crimson ones. "Rigor-mortis is setting in faster then I predicted. I don't know how much longer he has before it's too late." The words and this whole decision felt like he was washing his mouth out with acid. Kaiba wasn't agreeing with Yami or his Council at all... but it sure felt like it since Yami had been pushing for this very outcome.

Marik's eyes widened as he tore his glare from the Healer to the still form of his lover. "It always gets worse before it gets better, right?"

Kaiba really wanted to smack his head against a brick wall. "No Marik it won't, he'll die on this bed long before he gets the chance to get better." The Healer straightened up. "The Hollow is the last place I would send anyone... but right now Bakura needs to be there, they have the right equipment to help him sustain his body until he awakens. I need your permission."

"No." Marik growled. "It's a death sentence."

"Would you prefer not to give him a fighting chance?" Kaiba was on the brink of seething, on how Marik would dismiss giving Bakura that opportunity. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Marik waiting for his reply to fill the silence.

"I'll not send him there." Marik shut his eyes and looked away. "Ryou will never forgive me."

"He'll never forgive you for not sending him." Seto felt as though he was the only one here fighting for Bakura's survival. "Marik if you don't make this decision I'm going to have to take this matter up with Ryou and I don't have it in me to ask this of him."

"No!" Marik shook head he didn't have it him either. "With everything that's happened he doesn't need that on top of it."

"Look," Kaiba lowered his voice. "I have a few _acquaintances_ on the inside who owe me; I will get Bakura under their care."

The Demon squared his shoulders; the Healer had never steered him wrong before, he just hated agreeing to hand Bakura over to something that could very well mean his death... Ryou wasn't going to understand and his human was going to hate him for this. "I'll fill out his transportation papers."

"Marik I wouldn't suggest this..."

"I know." Marik still felt that all choices were being taken from him, but it couldn't be helped... Bakura was dying and he was just being stubborn. "Just, give me a little time; there are a few things I need to talk to Bakura about." Marik sighed rubbing the back of his neck, his mind screaming at him on how he was going to explain this to Malik and especially Ryou.

Kaiba had to wonder what level of insanity did Marik's mind constantly dwell in. "Bakura's in... sure, I'll get the papers." The Healer wasn't going to stand about and work it out; if it made Marik happy and choose the right decision then Kaiba wasn't going to question him about it.

"Bakura," Ryou burst into the room and stopped short upon seeing Seto and Marik in the room, his eyes swept from the Healer to his lover and then his mate who was still just as Ryou had left him last night. "How is he?"

"The same." Marik spoke up noticing his human looked paler then usual and rather frightened and worried. "Another nightmare," Marik stated more to himself, having nights disrupted by Ryou who'd crawl out of bed in the middle of the night to make sure Bakura was still where he was or waking up in sweat and tears or be woken up by his human sobbing and in need of comfort... Ryou hardly slept, nightmares came whenever he closed his eyes.

"Are you certain," Ryou dodged Marik's arms that reached out for him and stopped by the bed.

"I'm sure." Kaiba walked around the bed.

"How sure?" Ryou pressed more than he had since finding out about Bakura's Hibernation. "Have you looked for curses? Maybe Ishizu did something to him that you are over looking, something simple that you're not considering."

"Ryou," Marik came up behind him and wrapped his arms about his lover to which Ryou shrugged him off.

"No," Ryou pulled himself free of Marik's hold. "You helped Malik for which I'm grateful for, but what has happened to Bakura that stops you from doing the same for him." Marik sighed glancing at the Healer. Ryou's voice cracked under the strain of holding back his tears. "Just... Just wake him up already."

Seto gently squeezed Ryou's shoulder in a kind of poor reassurance that everything would be ok no matter the outcome. "I'm positive I've looked for everything, I wouldn't lie to you, not about this." Kaiba's eyes darted to Marik's for a moment. "I don't know what the problem is. If I knew, I'd have Bakura on his feet and in your arms." With that Kaiba left the room.

The room fell silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry." Ryou muttered rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "These dreams I'm having are starting to get at me." Marik finally was able to wrap his arms about his human and not be pushed away.

"I could speak to Seto for you; see what he can do for you to help you get a better night's sleep." Marik's voice was muffled by Ryou's hair as he pressed his lips to his human's head.

"No, I'll be fine." Ryou pulled back glancing at his still slumbering mate and frowned, did Bakura's hair look that dirty before? It suddenly bothered him knowing how much care Bakura took in his appearance. Ryou dismissed the thoughts before they became something more that he couldn't ignore. "I'm going to make some breakfast." His hand ran over the span of Marik's bare chest. "Have you fed?"

"Just from the emergency packs, I'll hunt once Malik is a little more on his feet." Truthfully Marik was fighting the urge to fly out and hunt down the nearest human for some fresh hot blood, he couldn't bring himself to leave Ryou or Malik in fear that something might happen once he was gone.

Ryou didn't question him or press the matter that he should be taking care of himself better, for it was a matter that Ryou hadn't fully explored in conversation of curious questions. "C'mon." Marik took his hand and led Ryou back down the hallway to his bedroom. He had so strongly insisted on Ryou staying in their room, clothes and all, no more late nights of falling asleep beside Bakura. It wasn't that Marik lacked to care, but he could see that it was having a great effect on his human and right now his responsibility was not only Malik, but Ryou as well and making sure his human didn't suffer unnecessarily... which was heard, because Bakura being in Hibernation was getting to him too.

Ryou gathered up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Marik covered Malik up a bit more and followed his human. Ryou had first looked shocked and worried at seeing the Demon standing before him as he prepared to shower, it vaguely registered in his mind that he often showered with his mate or one of his lovers or all three and it wasn't by far the first time he had seen Marik naked... the Demon was a nudist at the best of times, taking off his clothes when they weren't necessary. "Ryou," His human jerked back his gaze tearing from the Demon's body to his eyes. "You're going to drain the planet dry."

"Oh," Ryou glanced at the running water then back at his lover. "If you want to shower now, I'll wait to have one." He went for the towel, until Marik stopped him, feeling Ryou tense up. It didn't surprise him at all, since Ryou hadn't had any sexual contact since Honda and Bates attacked him.

"Take one with me." Marik asked his hand coming up to caress his human's cheek, Ryou looked ready to run and it almost broke Marik's heart to see such a reaction... if he was to be Ryou's mate, then it was up to him to comfort and reassure all that worried and weighted Ryou down. "I'm not after anything sexual Ryou, but to simply be with you... I miss being close to you." Ryou agreed he did miss his lovers; Marik gave a small playful smirk while he caressed Ryou's cheek and a wink as he stepped into the shower first.

Marik noticed Ryou's barely there mark, it looked like a patch of red and irritated skin rather than a rounded black mark of intricate patterns ... the stage in which the mark looked like now took months, not days... Marik had to wonder if it was something he should be concerned about for if the mark vanished from Ryou's body completely, would his human die if he was left unclaimed? There was still a few matters that were unclear to him, to even Bakura on Ryou's Dragon side. Marik stood already under the warm water, he tilted his head back, as the water hit his face and imagined his thoughts getting washed away as well.

"Marik," Ryou bit his lip and trying to cover himself with his hands in self consciousness when the Demon opened his crimson eyes and turned his head to look. "I'm... I'm nervous."

Marik raised an eyebrow; it was rather sad and endearing to see his lover so shy. "What about?" Marik's voice was smooth and husky, he turned about.

Ryou's mouth suddenly went dry and it didn't matter how he ran the words through his mind, they still sounded horrid to even him. "Being mated to you." It didn't matter how many long hot nights he had spent with Marik under the covers from dusk till dawn, being mated or even thinking of being mated to Marik, left his knees shaking, his insides twisted up into cold knots. "I mean, I love you, I really do, but if we become mated then what will happen once Bakura wakes up?" Ryou was on the brink of a panic-attack. "Waking up to find your mate has run off with someone else, a mated someone else, I'd be hurt and angry and Bakura has one hell of a temper."

"My love." Marik encircled his arms about Ryou and ran his lathered hands down his back, soothing away the panic-attack before it really started. Tightening his hold on his human in a hug; Ryou so willingly snuggled into his chest. "_If_ we mate and Bakura comes back to us, he will understand that it was only to keep you safe." Marik pulled back enough to lift Ryou's chin up. "There is no time limit for you to make this decision, it's not set in stone, you can... you can refuse me if you do not want me." Marik felt as though his heart fell out of his mouth with those words... no matter his future, he could not see it without Ryou at his side no matter the circumstances.

Ryou pulled back looking worriedly that Marik would think that he was capable of just saying those words. "I wouldn't refuse you but it's not just you and me to consider but Malik as well. We have to talk to him about this, when he is well enough and I still stand in my decision in waiting a little longer for Bakura." Marik agreed as it wasn't a decision he could really make on his own, even though he could see Malik having no problem with it.

"There is no pressure Ryou, take as long as you need." Marik reassured and seemed he couldn't stress it enough. A hunger growl from Ryou's stomach made him blush. "Let's get washed up and get some food into you." Marik smirked as Ryou took up the soap and then running his soapy hands across the span of Marik's chest and down his well toned torso, ribs, abs, hips, in slow soft kneading of muscle and it was as far as the two got in washing themselves.

The Demon was purring and before Ryou could re-lather his hands or any other part of Marik's skin, the Demon crushed his lips to Ryou's in a heated kiss and backed him up to the shower wall. Marik took full advantage of Ryou's surprise of the sudden attack to plunder his human's mouth with his tongue, as his hands groped and kneaded flesh while he pressed himself completely against his human... Ryou's lack of defences fell instantly and he was gasping and moaning and clutched himself closer to the Demon, it had been some time since he had been in this situation with someone he loved. The sudden images and feelings of Bates and Honda in that locker room had Ryou whimpering and shaking and pushing at Marik's shoulders to stop.

"Shh." Marik whispered running his thumb across kiss swollen lips, he had almost forgotten what they tasted like, "I'll not do anything you don't want me too." The Demon promised, feeling Ryou's grip on him tighten. "Just keep your eyes open and on me." Marik however would keep his word; he wouldn't do anything too sexual but a little foreplay never killed anyone and if done right he could leave Ryou rather satisfied.

**

* * *

**

Exiting the bathroom with a blush and a small goofy smile, Ryou headed downstairs to make breakfast. Marik soon came out of the bathroom with a self pleased look as he walked about the bedroom gathering clothes to wear... it seemed that all was not completely lost in their relationship or the looming depression that threatened to blanket their lives should anything dire happen to Bakura. At least, Marik could relax a little more knowing Ryou's feelings for him hadn't changed and that he would be able to provide some comfort and support for Ryou.

Marik soon came into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless top. He prepared a cup of blood for Malik and took it up to him. Though, Marik would love nothing more than to go into the city and pick someone up for a _one-nightstand_ only to see the horror on their face once they learned that they were indented to be food. Malik's recover would be so much faster with a warm fresh meal, but getting a human by Ryou would be difficult, so Malik would have to do with the bags of blood.

Ryou hoped that there would be enough emergency packs to see Malik through and have him up on his feet and still have enough left over to help Bakura in his recovery once he woke up, Seto always made sure they were well stocked since they never seemed to run out of those emergency packs. Ryou shook all thoughts from his mind, and plated up the food and rushed it upstairs.

The conversation over breakfast lacked its usual entertaining playful banter. Malik had burnt out what little energy he had and fell asleep in the midst of his breakfast despite how Marik pushed him to eat what little food was on his plate.

Ryou drew the drapes closed blocking out the sun as Marik fluffed a few pillows for his mate to lay on and covered him up a little more as Ryou took the food tray away and headed back to the kitchen to clean it up.

Ryou soon headed upstairs until the doorbell rang, he answered it to unexpected guests and welcomed the distraction. Anzu threw her arms about him in a hug asking if he was doing well and wouldn't let go of him in her death like hug, Yugi passed on notes and homework that Ryou had missed in school and the results for last test exam. Joey gave him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder in his way of saying that everything will be okay, much the same as Seto had done that morning.

Joey shook his head as Ryou thanked Yugi for his homework and notes as it would be another form of distraction.

Yugi, Joey and Anzu had asked to visit with Malik for a short time to wish him well personally, but Marik had prohibited them from going upstairs for Malik was in much need of rest and Ryou didn't feel comfortable in having so many upstairs while his mate was so vulnerable, not that his friends would harm Bakura in any way, it still made Ryou nervous.

On their fourth circuit around the mansion grounds that was starting to feel more like his prison then his home and Anzu who had yet to let go of his arm since arriving over an hour ago asked what was on everyone's mind, since Yugi and Joey looked lost on what to talk about other then what had happened at school. "How are you holding up?" She asked and her eyes filled with tears when Ryou looked down at her without a word. "I have some news to tell...Ah!" Anzu cried out lifting her left leg and holding it.

"Everyone's been asking about you." Joey cut in ignoring the glare Anzu gave him now that Ryou's attention was on him and not her.

"Like who?" Ryou asked considering he only hung out with the only people who just happened to be around him right now.

"The lunch lady," Joey snorted sitting down in front of them and laid back on the grass and Ryou extended his foot and lightly tapped him on the head.

"She's got it bad for you." Ryou retorted with a small smirk. "As does the librarian." Yugi giggled holding both hands over his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah yeah," Joey rolled his eyes and asked. "So when are you going to return to school? We miss ya, ya know?" He tilted his head back and glanced at him ignoring the comments.

"Soon." Ryou looked away to Bakura's bedroom window; he couldn't bring himself to leave the house for any reason right now.

"Some good news." Joey spoke up eyes on the rolling clouds. "Seto is bringing Serenity home for the long weekend, which she is over the moon about getting to spend a few days with Seto." Joey shrugged, his sister had an odd obsession with Seto, his mate could tell her anything and she would believe it or even fall all over herself to get his attention. Which was fine, it was the affects of being a Vampires Pet and surviving, she was still on the lookout for a new master and her treatment was so damn slow to cure her of that little issue.

It suddenly hit him, "I'm not the only one affected here." Ryou muttered looking down at Joey. "Seto's been here this whole time, so that's got to be hard on you and Serenity was at the Sanctuary that day..." Ryou stopped mid-sentence. "Serenity, she wasn't hurt, was she?" Ryou felt rather bad for not finding out sooner or realizing that Seto hadn't left the house at all.

"No, she was out in the garden when it all went down, she was unharmed." Joey's voice was etched with a sour note. "And Seto can do as he pleases it's not like we are in a real..."

"That's great Joey." Yugi chimed in; cutting Joey out of his little self misery, Kaiba was a cold hearted bastard so it would only be natural for the Healer to ignore his mate. "I mean about Serenity coming home." Yugi covered himself nicely at the glare he got from Joey. "She really needs to spend more time with you."

"Oh, I brought this for you." Joey pulled out his back pocket a slip of news paper and held it out for Ryou, who took it and read over the headline. _'Gas Leak Explosion Takes Out City Block.' _His eyes swept down to the picture of a half crumbled building and torn up street, where the Witch and Bakura had their battle, tears filled Ryou eyes upon seeing the destruction of the Witch's powers and how Bakura had stood in that path and taken the blunt force. "Apparently Yami and Seto fixed the area from the Witch's attack that night... thankfully no people were hurt."

The slip of paper was taken from Ryou's grip. "Joey that's really insensitive!" Anzu snapped at him, scrunching up the bit of paper. "Bakura lost that battle and is up there most likely going to die." She pointed towards the house and then gasped and slapped both hands over her mouth once she realized what she had said and muttered her apology over and over again to Ryou.

"Look who's the insensitive one." Joey turned about and rose to his knees. "You just went and put your foot in it."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not male so I can't just bottle up _all _my male feelings with testosterone and act as if I don't give a shit!" She pulled off her shoe to beat him with it.

"What about Ishizu?" Anzu, Joey and Yugi all glanced at Ryou. "I've heard Yami, Seto and Marik talking about the Sanctuary's repairs how many were injured or lives lost... but not once have I heard anything about the Witch?" He really wanted to know if Ishizu was dead or alive.

Joey and Yugi shared worried looks, Anzu glanced about at anything other than her friend.

"Please anything at all." Ryou hoped they knew something.

"Yami doesn't talk about that kind of stuff with me." Yugi said softly and truthfully.

"Seto hasn't been home for us to even talk." Joey huffed.

They all looked at the Witch in training. "I know nothing." Anzu blurted out and suddenly looked at her wrist with no watch. "Is that the time?" She stood up and went to walk away but Ryou was on his feet as well and grabbed her arm, she was lying.

"I just want to know that Bakura's effort to save me that night wasn't in vain, that she didn't get away unscathed."

Anzu sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground between them. "She arrived just after you guys left. Writhing in agony and covered in blood, organs ruptured and internal bleeding. They worked on her, but she too slipped into a Hibernated state. I returned to work at the Sanctuary yesterday and she was gone."

"So she lived." Ryou growled his hand balled into fist at his side. "Where would she go to recover?"

"No human is privileged to that information." Anzu shook her head. "Besides you'll do something stupid and get yourself killed."

Anzu whimpered in pain as Ryou's grip tightened on her unknowingly. "Where would she go?" He asked again through clenched teeth, he'd not let her live if Bakura didn't.

"You're hurting me!" Anzu tried to pull away. "Let me go!" She reached up and with a short burst of energy she forced Ryou to let go making him stubble backwards on his feet as she rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry Ryou, you seeking any kind of revenge on Ishizu would only get yourself killed and then where would Marik and Malik and us be without you?"

Ryou suddenly realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." He was cut off as she rushed at him and hugged him tightly and not for the first time that day.

"I feel for you, I really do and what's happened to you makes me want to cry more then I already have." She pulled back after a few moments. "If I could make everything better for you I would, I really would. But Ryou, putting yourself in harm's way isn't fair to those who love you nor will it get you Bakura back." She pulled away and offered what she could do for him. "But if things turn out for the worst and if you think you can't go on, I'll take it all away... make you forget everything and everyone that's walked into your life in the past year."

"Anzu." Yugi shook his head, with everything that's happened and who they had become friends with and fallen in love with, wasn't worth wiping them all away like that.

"I'll keep that in mind." And he would. They sat outside on the grass for a while longer, in the throes of small conversation well into sunset; however it was the dark clouds of rain that drove them back to the house. Ryou stopped a few feet from the back door; he dreaded walking through those doors... that fear being Seto waiting for him to tell him that his mate was dead.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he held open the back door.

Ryou nodded his head and stepped into the eerily quiet mansion... Ryou let out a breath as he glanced about, no Healer waiting for him with bed news. "I should be going." Anzu said, not wanting to be caught in the rain, giving each of her friends a hug before turning and walking away with a wave and a bye.

"Yeah, I'm going to track down that Healer and _make_him take me out to dinner." Joey grinned and he too vanished somewhere into the house.

"Good luck." Yugi called out after him and then looked at Ryou. "You don't mind if I..."

"Go ahead; I'm sure Yami would be happy to see you." Ryou gave him a small smile knowing what he wanted.

"What about you?" Yugi asked feeling bad for leaving his friend.

"I'll be fine... I've got homework now and I'll watch a movie later with Malik." Ryou shrugged as they both came to a stop by the stairs.

"Call me if you need anything." Yugi hugged him and then turned walking away.

Ryou grabbed his homework from the small table by the front door and made his way up the stairs and in no time at all he pushed open his bedroom door with a sad smile. "I'm back." He greeted his silent slumbering mate as he toed off his shoes. "I got my results back from my chemistry exam." Ryou went through the books and found his test sheet looking it over. "I passed." He turned towards the bed and climbed upon it. "This is the part where you congratulate me with a hug and kiss." Ryou hovered over his mate watching for any signs of waking. "Wake up." Ryou shook him a little. "C'mon Bakura, I'll be your sex slave for life. No more complaining about doing it on a school night or getting cornered in the shower or the kitchen or the living room or the library..." Ryou sighed when nothing happened. "Malik is doing really well in his recovery, but you might already know that." Ryou slumped down laying his head on Bakura's chest and wrapped his arm about his mate's sheet clad body and laid there for a while until his stomach twisted up and growled in hunger. "I'll be back to do my homework." He climbed off the bed and left the room.

Ryou looked in on Malik to find the half Demon was sound asleep, he continued downstairs to make dinner and afterwards he wanted to sit in his bedroom to do his homework, play a little music, hold a conversation with his mate and watch a little t.v before going to bed... it was doing such things like that, that stopped him from falling apart completely. As long as he had Bakura, no matter his condition, he could go on with his life how it was.

"Marik?" Ryou came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing a group of men. Yami, Seto and Marik glanced at him; Yugi and Joey stood by a wall and were looking rather worried. "What's going on?" Ryou slowly approached his lover gripping onto the Demon's shirt.

'_Can we hurry this up; we have five more stops on the way back to the realm.'_ One of the men... no Demons spoke in the Demonic language, Ryou knew because he had heard it so often from his mate and his lover.

'_We have the orders from the Realm.'_ Another held out a bit of paper. _'Are you Kyoshi's mate?'_ They were all looking at him; Ryou felt rather intimidated by them all and hadn't understood a word they had said and he got a feeling that this wasn't something that should be misunderstood.

'_Yes he is.'_ Marik spoke up for him; Ryou turned his attention onto his lover, hoping Marik would translate what was being said. Papers were held out to him, Marik gave him a small nudge to take them, Ryou did so very wearily... he glanced over the papers and found he couldn't read the Demonic words written across the paper.

'_We are here by forthwith to take Bakura Kyoshi to the Hollow for the remainder of his Hibernation.'_ Ryou tore his eyes from the paper with a frown, his heart pounded in his chest at the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Marik?" Ryou uttered his name for reassurance and an explanation.

'_Top floor, the door at the end of the hallway, you'll find Bakura there.' _Marik muttered as he wrapped his arms about his human. Seto gave a disappointed and worried sigh as he turned away.

Ryou watched the group of Demons walk up the stairs. "Where are they going?" Marik's iron hold didn't ease up.

The group of Demons walked up the stairs; panic rose up as Ryou watched them. "Wait!" Ryou moved to get out of Marik's hold, did his lover momentarily forget that Bakura was up there vulnerable and unprotected, he struggled harder to get free of his lover's grip. "Marik let go!" He ordered him. "Bakura's up..." It hit him then, a cold grip had frozen him up on the inside, they were here for Bakura. So many horrible things flashed through Ryou's mind on what they could do to his mate. "Marik stop them." Ryou tried everything to make the tan Demon move or let him go. He stopped his struggling when he saw his mate being carried down the stairs. "Let him go!" Ryou snapped at them his struggle with Marik increased.

"Ryou." Marik growled holding onto him. "They have to take him."

"No!" Ryou struggled even more as they lowered Bakura into what looked like a black crate, his mind screamed coffin. "What are they doing? He isn't dead!" They picked up the box and proceeded to leave the house.

Ryou stopped his struggling as a tall Demon now stood in front of him. "You'll be informed of Kyoshi's condition once a month." The Demon spoke with a polite bow. "Thank you for your cooperation." He turned and left with the others.

Marik released his human from his arms. "Bakura!" Ryou cried out after his mate and instantly broke free of Marik's hold. All his insides twisted up in fear and panic that once they took his mate, he would never see him again. "Bakura!" Ryou burst out through the front door; he leapt down the few steps and out into the rainy night. "Bakura!" Ryou raced after the group of Demons that had placed his mate onto the back of what looked like an old wagon filled with two other coffin like crates, before he could reach them, they all vanished.

Ryou fell into the mud on his hands and knees and stared down at the murky puddle... the world came to a silent standstill. Ryou could hear nothing as his ears rang nor could he see as his vision blurred. Bakura was gone. Bakura was gone. Something snapped within him and Ryou let out a heart wrenching scream at the top of his lungs.

Marik had never hated himself more than ever as he watched his human fall apart right before his eyes. "Ryou."

Ryou's senses came crashing back and everything he was feeling was aimed at his lover, he rose to his feet despite how shaky they were. "You stood there! You stood there knowing what they wanted and you did nothing!" The rain washed away tears that rolled down Ryou's cheeks. "I was meant to protect him, it is my duty as his mate and they stole him from me and you just watched!" Ryou's voice stained and cracked as he screamed at the Demon before him.

"Calm down," Marik gripped Ryou by his shoulders; he knew what it was like to have a mate taken away to the Hollow, how straining it was to have what was left of a bonded connection severed. "I could do nothing." Marik truly couldn't, if he had of attack them, he would be right next to Bakura and then who would be left to protect his mate and Ryou.

"You are so willing to rip apart the world for your own." Ryou tried pulling himself free to get a little distance, far too angry and hurt to be this close to Marik, but his Demon lover had an almost iron grip on him.

"If the situation was reversed Bakura would be doing exactly what I am." Marik tried to reason; to make Ryou see what he was doing was right. It was hard with every word of blame that fell from Ryou's lips made him angry, not just at his human but himself, for not trying hard enough to fight against Yami's ruling, Seto's diagnoses or waiting for Bakura to awaken on his own... but what was he meant to do? Watch Bakura die when he was giving a dark option to save his life.

Ryou's voice creaked under the strain of his tears. "He trusted us and in his most vulnerable state he's taken away to a place where I can't reach him."

"He needs help and they are the only ones that can help him."

Ryou's eyes flushed gold and he gave Marik a shove to the chest making the Demon stumble backwards. "The Hollow doesn't help anyone!" Yugi rushed out of the house, Joey held him back and stopped him from interfering, they both stood a little distance away and heard everything that was being said. "Give him back to me!" The ground cracked under their feet like thin spider's web shooting out from under Ryou's feet towards the Demon. "I want him back now!"

"I gave them permission to take him." Marik snapped his defensive powers shot forth upon instinct, he wasn't happy about Bakura being taken away any more than Ryou was, but it had to be done, only if Ryou gave him a moment to explain.

Ryou's eyes widened at the overwhelming emotions of confusion and betrayal, he stumbled back a few steps as he uttered the word. "_Traitor_."

Marik's body moved on its own accord, feeding off the anger that now consumed him; his hand moved and swung it forward across the human's face, backhanding his lover's cheek. Ryou was on the ground, the hit had knocked him back a few feet from where he had been standing, his ears were ringing, his cheek burned and his head felt as though it had been split open. "_Traitor! Traitor!"_ Marik advanced on him seething and blinded by his own rage.

Ryou gasped for air that had been knocked from him and tried to push himself up, but his head and body wouldn't support him, a clawed hand wrapped about his neck and Ryou was lifted up so much that his feet left the ground.

"You dare speak to me in such a way human!" Marik snarled, baring his fangs and his eyes burned a dark crimson. "You dare insult me after all that I've done, all that I've sacrificed for you!" Marik yelled back, he was furious that such an accusation would be spat at him by the one person he had so many times put his own life in danger for. Ryou struggled clawing at the Demon's hand and arm, he kicked his legs as his air was cut off completely and his vision blurred and his eyes watered. "Maybe I should save myself from any impending trouble and send you to hell permanently." Marik watched as Ryou's lips were turning blue, his eyes wide and panicked with a silent plead for a second, before they became unfocused, Ryou's struggles became sluggish.

The air around them crackled like thunder, "Marik!" He turned his head just in time to see his mate coming in, in a sliding motion on his feet coming almost between them Malik barely touched him, Marik was knocked right back out of reach, volts of energy that left the tan Demon culching at his chest and panting for air, Malik moved in the same moment he had hit Marik to catch Ryou safely in his arms. Malik growled making sure Marik didn't counterattack him before turning his attention on to his human. "Ryou, Ryou?" Malik patted his cheek and turned his face towards his own... he wasn't breathing or moving. "What's wrong with you?" Malik yelled at his mate furiously. "He's only human, are you insane!" Malik ran his hand down Ryou's neck making sure nothing was crushed or broken.

Marik stood there watching his mate trying to revive a _human _and his thoughts were darker then his mood... knowing this overwhelming feelings that burned through him wouldn't exist if Ryou had never came back into his life.

Malik's eyes snapped up at his mate and tears burned his eyes making them red. "Help him!" He pleaded, his eyes widened as Marik took a step back; his mate wasn't going to help. "You would let him die?" Had Marik truly lost his mind... suddenly Ryou gasped and coughed without any aid at all, clutching onto the half Demon. "Just breathe." Malik whispered to him brushing the damp wild white hair and water from Ryou's face, if Yugi hadn't came in and woke him up like he had, Ryou would surely be dead.

Marik snapped out of his anger as he looked down at his beloved human on the ground holding his cheek and neck. The betrayed and hurt look Ryou's face was awash with, and he had betrayed Ryou in the worst possible way, instead of keeping clam and explaining, being the one person that Ryou could rely on, comforted by and protected. Marik had almost killed him for a second time... this was why Marik had been so reluctant to love him and more than willing to ignore the existence of this particular being. Marik unsure of what to do with his feelings of wanting to hold Ryou and tell him that he hadn't meant to let his temper get the better of him, and holding onto his anger of being called a traitor and never forgiving _the human_ ...

"Marik." Malik called out to his mate, but the Demon simply vanished with a gust of wind and a savage growl.

Ryou shakily stood up, Malik standing with him; he backed up a little and walked by Malik who grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where... where you going?" the half Demon asked worriedly, but it was only natural that Ryou would feel a little disorientated. "I'll take you to Seto."

"I'm leaving," Ryou shrugged Malik off and backed up out of his reach. "If Marik wants me dead so badly I'm sure that opportunity will arise soon enough." Ryou said through a set jaw to hold back tears, he'd not give Marik that much.

Malik's eyes widened and he would do and say anything to keep his beloved human with him. "He didn't mean any of it." Malik didn't know what else to do; pleading had always been his best option with his mate and Bakura in such situations, why would Ryou be any different. "He was just angry. Marik will cool down with a little time, he does love you."

Ryou turned away and started walking for the front gate. Malik stood frozen, not sure what else to do. "Ryou!" Yugi and Joey called out and before they could move from where they were standing, Malik had moved faster than their eyes could track and had stopped Ryou half way out the gate, the half Demon was before him and grabbed him by the arms. "Don't... don't leave me again." Malik begged pulling Ryou into his arms and hugged him tightly. Malik fought back the tears and his heart that was in his throat threatening to choke him. "I just found you." The past year of finding Ryou causally sitting in the mall, seemed only days ago and now he was leaving them... leaving him.

Ryou pulled away backing out of Malik's arms. "I'm sorry." He moved around the half Demon and walked away. He didn't falter in his steps or look back when Malik fell to his hands and knees and screamed out his name. "RYOU!"

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Thoughts and comments as welcome so **Read And Review** (love and cookies)


	25. Another Darker Day

Merry Christmas everyone and if you don't celebrate it that's ok because I'm wishing you a happy and safe holiday as well –hugs- enjoy the chapter.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 25: Another Darker Day. **

**

* * *

**

Ryou pulled his wet jacket about his already cold body, trying to ignore his instincts that screamed at him to find comfort in his mate's arms, that Bakura would ease his pain, it was even screaming at him to run to Marik and Malik. Ryou cleared his mind. He no longer had a mate, Marik made sure of that and his mark was almost gone and that he was completely on his own once again.

He started to tire from what seemed like mindlessly wandering around the streets. He needed a place to stay, so he headed in the direction of Yugi's house. In the past he had so regularly stayed at his friend's house and wondered if Yugi's Grandpa would welcome him back... that awkward uncomfortable feeling ate at him of having to ask the old man if he could stay and then having to deal with having to face Yugi after what he witnessed, Ryou really didn't think he could speak with him let alone face him again tonight... was he really to blame on walking out over what happened?

His neck ached as well as his throat; Ryou brought up his hand and gave a light rub, wondering if the bruising could be seen already. A thought sent a cold chill down his spine, would he be lying in the driveway _dead_ if Malik hadn't of intervened?

He stopped walking... a part of him wished that Malik hadn't stopped Marik so this chaos of wretchedness that seemed to swell within his chest like a black hole would at least cease to exist. Ryou's body gave a violent shiver and his teeth begin to chatter. He was brought from his thoughts and glanced about again. Staying at Yugi's would mean run-ins with Yami, Seto and possibly Malik or Marik.

Ryou walked through the streets blinded by his own tears that he no longer had control over... there was one place that was still all his. He turned and headed in a new direction.

He wiped at his face and tried to fix himself up a little as he walked through the doors and up to the super's counter and rung the bell. Moments later, "What?" came the gruff voice followed by the old woman in a bed robe, slippers and curlers in her hair, a cigarette sat in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm Ryou Hikari apartment 115b." The older woman just stared at him as if she didn't understand him. "I'm picking up the spare key... it's my dad's apartment, Galen." She nodded her head and moved away, coming back moments later with the key in hand.

"They were cleaning up the place a few days ago, getting it ready to sell." She handed him the key. "Sorry to hear about your father." There was no sympathy in her voice or her face, they were just empty words.

"Thanks." Ryou turned for the lifts; he stepped inside when the doors opened and pressed the floor he needed. He soon stepped out and walked down the hallway, knowing where he was going and not needing to see the numbers on the doors he passed. He soon stood before his door and unlocked it.

The apartment was dark and the air was stale. The lights from the hallway lit up the room and Ryou was met with a sight to which this little apartment had never seen. It was clean and very tidy, new furniture from a couch, t,v, to dining table and chairs, plants had been placed in the room to brighten it up. His mother must have done all the work or most likely she had someone do it for her.

He walked in, locking the door behind him and lent against it, he slid to the floor pulling his knees to his chest...

**

* * *

**

"This is your fault!" Malik raged in fury to which only the dead had been privileged to see firsthand. The half Demon's body surged with electric currents and sparks, every light bulb in the library had exploded, popping one after another.

Marik had expected it would have been him to have taken the blunt razor edge of his mate's fury knowing Malik wouldn't have taken what happened so lightly. "It could not have been helped." Kaiba stepped in trying calm the situation before it got out of hand and someone ended up hurt.

"Ryou left!" Malik turned on the Healer, eyes consumed with so much blood that all whites of his eyes were gone and turning black. "HE LEFT ME!" His fangs were at a deadly length. "Because of you!" Malik's attention was now on the Demon Lord. "And you took it upon yourselves to take Bakura too!"

"Again Marik you sit idly by and leave all explanations too late." Yami stood still and made no sudden movements, even with Malik so fresh out of Recovery; the half Demon could very well do a lot of damage to everyone in the room.

"Malik." Marik moved keeping his hands up and Malik tracked them like a wild animal unsure of its prey for a moment before snapping his eyes to met his mate's. "Rigor-mortis set in and Bakura had to be moved... I couldn't... I couldn't bring himself to let Ryou handle what had to be done."

"You did it behind his back?" Malik hissed lowly as he moved to keep all in the room within his sights.

It had been a good three days since Ryou had walked out on them and the days had rolled by slower then Marik cared for. The guilt and self loathing had taken a new twist, dropping the Demon into a more bitter mood than ever... never had he hated himself so much as he did right now and most likely Malik would too. "I didn't want it to happen that way... Ryou took it so hard." Marik was having trouble keeping the overwhelming emotions at bay; dealing with his own right now was hard enough let alone dealing with his mate's as well.

"It happened he isn't here, both of them are now gone... ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HAPPY!" Malik bit back the red tears of blood that ran down his cheeks despite his efforts to keep them back; Yami cringed at the sound of electronics exploding throughout the house, once again everything that had to be plugged into a power-socket would have to be replaced.

"I wanted to give him more time... I would have given him to the end of time if I knew it would have been just the slightest bit easier on him." Marik defended himself. He left out the part that he was angry at himself for what he had done, never before had he raised a hand to his mate or Bakura no matter how dark, desperate or angry he had gotten at them... However, Marik had never been called a _traitor_ in his existence and his reaction to it had been so strong he had no control over himself... he didn't blame Ryou for leaving.

"You attack Ryou when he needed you the most." Malik's voice strained. "How could you not consider how he might have been feeling? You're as hot headed as ever and not once did you stop to think how much he was hurting."

Marik stood there in silence and took what anger his mate aimed at him, if Malik so wished to beat him into a puddle of ooze right here where he stood Marik wouldn't stop him or defend himself... he deserved it, deserved to have someone take revenge on him on Ryou's behalf.

Malik stopped moving and talking, taking in a trembling breath as his powers that spiked and surged about him subsided somewhat, his shirt was blood stained from his own tears. "I'm so mad at you right now!" He hissed at Marik unable to express it in any other way on how he felt... no doubt in his mind that Marik already knew without having him say it anyway.

"I know."

"NO!" Malik yelled at him as his fists clenched at his sides. "No you don't know." His half Demon raged. "For what you've done Ryou will never forgive us." Malik took in a deep breath and said in a somewhat level voice. "I don't care how you feel right now... just, just make up with him, beg if you have too, just get him to forgive you and get him home."

Yami stayed quiet not wanting to be a part of a mates quarrel, he backed up a little wondering if he could slip through the door unnoticed. Kaiba moved in just in case Malik or Marik lost it and attacked each other; he had never seen them react like this before.

No matter how much Marik so badly wanted to purge what love he held for his human, his heart was a different matter and the need to still protect his human was still strong enough despite his mood... it didn't stop the dark thoughts from entering his mind. "Maybe it was fate that Ryou was never meant to be with us." Marik's voice was low and soft that Yami, Kaiba and Malik almost missed it.

"What?" Malik jerked back with a gasp. "Of course he belongs with us!"

"Think about it." Marik glared at his mate and didn't need to read the emotions of confusion as it was clearly written over Malik's face. "He was with us for a few years and died at the hands of the Witch. The experiments to bring back his soul into the bodies of those boys that looked so much like him, only for them to die on the table in agony." Malik's back hit the glass windows needing something to support himself with as it felt that Marik's own words winded him. "I even brought him back from the dead to only kill him again hours later... what part don't you understand? How many more look-a-likes must we go through before you and Bakura realize this... Ryou's not meant to be with us. My heart can't take it anymore, just let this one go."

"No! How can you say that after all this time; he's proven it so many times that he's the real deal. I don't care what you think or say, Ryou's worth keeping and fighting for..." Malik's words died in his throat as his eyes swept to Yami's and narrowed, was this some twisted plan Yami and his Council conjured up and somehow dragged Marik into it by bribing him to get their hands on Bakura and have Ryou out of their hands unprotected and vulnerable... Malik backed up a few steps towards the door. If that was the case then he too was on his own and nothing hurt more than the thought of losing his mate and his lovers to an enemy. "Yami." Malik hissed. "You think Ishizu is a nightmare, than I promise you that if anything happens to Ryou and Bakura and I find out that you and your Council had a hand in it... You'll find out firsthand just how much worse I am."

"Malik." Marik growled his eyes on Yami and ready to intervene should the Demon Lord decided to attack his mate. Yami never did take threats lightly.

Malik replied with a growl and a flash of fangs before he turned and stormed from the library... both Marik, Malik and Kaiba had simultaneous thoughts.

_I wish Bakura was here. _

**

* * *

**

Ryou slowly cracked open an eye at the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He pulled the covers over his head and buried his face in the pillow... the landlord had been up five times to see him in four days since taking the keys from her. Ryou didn't care what she wanted and ignored her. He presumed it was her again, but the knocking persisted for a few more moments before it stopped and whoever it was left.

It was noon when his stomach twisted up so painfully reminding him that it hadn't seen any food for days. He gathered himself up enough to get off the couch and headed for the bathroom. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror knowing what he would see. Hopefully a shower would have him looking good enough to enter society again.

He soon stepped out of the shower and got into the same clothes he had been wearing for the past few days. Glancing in the mirror, he was right, he looked a little better. Ryou ran his hands through his hair a few times to get back a little order to it. He stopped when his shirt lifted and eyes caught the bare skin of his hip and where his mated mark should be. He ran his fingers over the pale smooth skin for a few moments... he missed Bakura more than words could express. Ryou turned from the mirror before something more could come of it or he would start crying again.

He walked out into the living area and froze upon seeing his bag on the kitchen bench. Ryou hesitantly approached it. The bag hadn't been there when he went into the bathroom he was sure of it as he didn't bring anything with him other then the clothes he had on.

Ryou approached the bag and opened it; the first thing he saw was an envelope on the top. He plucked it up and opened it, a small note that was in Malik's hand writing.

_I packed a few of your things that you might need_. _Just don't stay away too long, I miss you. Hopefully there is enough to keep you going for a little while. Can't we be friends if you don't wish to be with me any longer? I don't think I could live out another life time without you. _

_Love Malik._

Ryou wasn't at all shocked or surprised to know that Malik had let himself in, it was the kind of thing his half Demon always did. Holding back the tears and the lump in his throat, he missed Malik too and the urge to rush out the door to go see him was still as strong as ever. He opened the envelope a little more and found money, he flipped through the notes lightly, there was enough to keep him going for months, the realization of what happened a few days go between Marik and himself hit him like a punch to his stomach. Malik was the one person Ryou would have spared from the argument between Marik and himself.

Ryou refocused on the money, Malik did always think of him more than necessary and he was always grateful for it... this was Malik's way of being certain that Ryou would be able to finish high school without the worries of having to fit in a job.

Ryou's stomach twisted up in hunger, he fished out some clean clothes and a smaller bag of personal goods and headed down the hallway, wearing the same clothes for a few days wouldn't be smelling like roses... besides, he needed to go and see his doctor, because there was no way he was going back to the mansion for his meds and risk a run-in with Marik.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed for the doors, in the few days of staying in the apartment he had found that whoever had cleaned up the apartment had thrown out everything he had owned. It didn't matter he took everything with him that was important to him when he moved in with Bakura, Marik and Malik. "Hey kid?" The old woman shuffled towards him, dressed the same way, bathrobe, slippers, too much make-up and curlers in her hair.

Ryou stopped to face her and wasn't sure how to address her, he had never been introduced to her since his father was the one that always spoke with her. "Afternoon," Was the best greeting that came out of his mouth.

"You're apartment was bought up yesterday afternoon." That was just great, so now Ryou would have to leave and he was really homeless. "Don't fret kid." She mumbled. "The guy said you're welcome to stay for as long as you like or until you get a place of your own."

Ryou frowned at her and asked. "Wouldn't he want to move in right away?" Usually it was what people did, right?

She looked thoughtful for a movement as if she had to pull all her thoughts out of an abyss and spoke her words carefully. "He mentioned something about not knowing what to do with it yet."

"What rent is he asking for?" Ryou sighed knowing he would have to get a job anyway, but now he would have to find a job that would cover whatever his new landlord was asking.

"He didn't." She turned and shuffled back to her office. "Just pay me what you usually pay." Ryou wasn't too sure about that either since his father once again handled everything like that. He would work it out later, for now he needed something to eat.

**

* * *

**

The small take-out shop was packed by people who flocked to the market with the same idea he had in getting a few groceries for home. Ryou was waiting in line to order his food when he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. "Ryou, it's so good to see you." Anzu pulled back moving about to stand before him. "I was so worried that you would be in hiding forever."

"Wanted to be." Ryou muttered back with a weak smile.

"Yugi and Joey told me what happened." She said sadly.

A voice rang clear over the small chatter in the store. "Someone needs to knock Seto down a few pegs." Joey huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he walked with Yugi through the crowd. "I'm sick of his stick up the ass attitude I didn't even get so much as a goodbye this morning."

"A lot has happened." Yugi reminded him and paused for a moment when his eyes met Ryou's.

"I know." Joey turned with a growl facing his friends and continued talking as if Ryou had been there from the start. "He comes home so exhausted and in such a pissy mood that he ignores me more than usual. But its okay if he works me like his little house bitch. Like I'm meant to wait around for him." Joey's eyes widened and he paled and then he gushed out, "I'm so sorry Ryou, I didn't mean, you know. Seto just gets to me some days."

"I know," Ryou gave him a soft smile; everyone seemed to be arguing around him and he wondered if all human and Demon relationships had the same problems as they did, Yami was hardly around, Seto seemed to care more for other's then his own mate.

"I didn't mean... I like Seto, he's just not as thoughtful as he could be." Joey grunted as Yugi elbowed him in the side. "Sorry."

"Guys." Ryou stopped Yugi and Joey from talking. "It's ok to talk about your mate's in front of me, just because I've lost mine and had a falling out with Marik, doesn't mean my world has come to an end." but it sure felt like it had, Ryou's voice cracked and strained again through the light smile he gave them. Ryou turned his attention back to the line he was in and moved up to the counter, Anzu followed him ordering what she wanted with him.

"Shit!" Joey hissed; damn Ryou had forced himself into some kind of denial way of thinking that everything was fine; no one recovered in days of what Ryou had been through. "I didn't mean to make it sound like..."

"It's called foot in mouth syndrome." Yugi shook his head with a grin teasing his friend a little. "Don't bother asking Seto for a cure, there isn't one."

"Yeah, yeah, you're really funny." Joey muttered unhappily as he watched Ryou for a moment. It didn't slip his mind that he would someday be in Ryou's shoes. "I gotta go, got papers to turn in from last week that I haven't completed yet. Cya back at school."

"He doesn't mean half the things he says," Yugi said sitting down at the table Ryou and Anzu had picked out. "It's sad really, that he gets so nervous when he talks about Seto and it makes him so confused and mad." Yugi gave a small laugh, "Joey's so head over heels for that Healer." Yugi glanced up when no reply came from Ryou. His friend was already eating his food with a somber look. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly Ryou could fool most with his 'I'm fine' act when things got bad. "I mean... how are you coping?" Yugi didn't think he could function as a person if Yami had somehow ended up like Bakura or if Yami had done to him what Marik had done to Ryou. How his friend made it this far was beyond him.

"I don't think I am." Ryou muttered softly again trying to hold back tears. "I miss Bakura so much." He had never seen Ryou so cut up before, not even when his mother had walked out on him or when his father had beaten him black and blue and kicked him out of home for the first time... Ryou was hurting in the worst possible way and there was nothing Yugi could do to help, but hoped that Marik made up with him soon.

"Oh yeah, while I remember, It's a pre-Halloween dress-up that's organized by the school." Anzu suddenly blurted out, Yugi shook his head as Ryou just stared at her. "The student's night only at a local night-club, well it's tomorrow night." Anzu with her sharp mind had instantly formed a plan in her mind, if she could talk Ryou into going with her then she would make sure that Marik and Malik would be there as well. "Shall I pick you up at five?"

"Anzu I don't think..." Ryou started to say, a party wasn't something he was up to doing.

"It'll be fun and don't worry." She stood up hardly touching her food. "I have your costumes picked out already." She winked at them as she rushed off, yelling over shoulder that she was going to remind Joey.

Ryou suddenly jerked with a deep coughing fit, splattering blood over his hands and food on the table. Yugi suddenly cried out getting to his feet and wrapping his arms about Ryou and looked around to see everyone around them watching in shock. "Ryou what's wrong?" Yugi sounded panicked the more blood that filled Ryou's hands.

Ryou's throat and chest felt as though they were set alight with fire; he couldn't get a breath in between the coughing. He tried to get to his feet and leave, his vision darkened and he slipped from Yugi's hold and his chair. "Ryou!" Yugi leapt over the chair knelt down on one knee, his foot on the other side of Ryou's body and Yugi was careful that he didn't put any weight on him. "He needs help!" Yugi shouted upon seeing more blood ooze from Ryou's mouth and nose and his body twitched while he stared up at Yugi. "I'll get Seto."

"No." Ryou gasped out in a raspy breath and gripped onto Yugi's arm. "Please don't." Yugi could barely hear what he was saying.

"Ryou, stay with me!" Yugi shook him a little trying to fight against a losing battle in keeping his friend conscious.

**

* * *

**

It was late in the evening when Yugi was allowed into the room of the local hospital to sit with Ryou who still slumbered. Yugi was trying to get over the shock in seeing his friend, doing what? Choking? Dying? And how helpless he was to help, Yugi glanced at the bed worriedly, how badly he wanted to rush out to the phones and call Seto to fix whatever was wrong with his friend.

The ambulance had arrived but Ryou had been unconscious for a good few minutes and didn't look to wake up anytime soon. Yugi stated that he knew Ryou better than anyone and ended up travelling with them to the hospital. Once arriving, Ryou was rushed away on the stretcher and Yugi was told to wait. He had spent most of his afternoon in the waiting area worried for his best friend and what he should do, Ryou didn't want Seto to heal him... it was insane not to, there was so much blood.

Doctor Gates breezed in and out of the room, checking on Ryou and reassuring Yugi before leaving to attend her other duties only to return soon after to do everything over again. "He'll be fine." She smiled at him. "Yugi was it?" She asked moving away from the bed. "Could you tell me if Ryou was taking his mediation regularly; they won't prevent these attacks from happening but they help keep them from being so severe. This was a severe attack."

"He's on... He's on medication?" Yugi frowned, he didn't know and he had a feeling that no one else did either.

She frowned with a sigh and added softly. "I'll give him a new set when he wakes up." She wrote down in a folder. "But I wish to keep him in overnight just in case." She put the folder away asking once more. "Is there anyone I should call for him, parents, guardians?"

"No.' Yugi shook his head. "Not right now." He wasn't sure how Marik or Malik would take the news of Ryou being in the hospital or how Ryou would react to them being here.

"When you are ready, you can use the phone at the nurse's desk." Gates patted his shoulder as she left the room once more.

Yugi sighed leaving the room to call his Grandpa and let him know what happened, no doubt that the school would have called him by now telling him that Yugi had never returned to school that afternoon. His Grandpa had been shocked as well and rather upset and insisted that Ryou came back to stay with them until the boy was back on his feet. "I'll be sure to tell him." Yugi muttered. "Ok Grandpa, I'll be home soon." Hearing a goodbye from his Grandpa before he hung up the phone, he thanked the nurse behind the desk and headed back to the room.

Yugi took up a seat beside the bed and waited.

It was about nine that night when Ryou woke up, Yugi just didn't have it in him to leave sooner and not let his friend know where he was. "Hey." Yugi got up and moved to the bed.

"Where..." Ryou glanced about sleepily. Doctor Gates had told him that the medication she had given Ryou would keep him a little out of it for the night and hopeful repair what damage was done.

"You're in the hospital." Yugi pressed the call button for a doctor.

"You know." Ryou relaxed trying to focus and get out what he needed.

"Not all the details, something about doctor patient confidentiality." Yugi sighed. "I know your sick... really sick and you haven't told anyone, have you?" Yugi knew the workings of Ryou's mind and his ways of not liking to make people worry about him or being a burden to others.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Ryou shut his eyes and Yugi frowned thinking he had drifted off to sleep. "Please keep this to yourself." He muttered opening his eyes slowly staring into Yugi's light lilac with flecks of blue.

"How long have you kept this from Bakura, Marik and Malik?" Yugi knew that this illness wasn't something that occurred over overnight. "How long have you suffered with this?"

"Awhile." Ryou coughed out and Yugi pressed the call button again.

"Ryou." Yugi sighed in a scolding way.

"Please keep this to yourself. I'm doing just fine." Ryou gasped again and blood dribbled from his lips into his hand.

"Whatever it is it's killing you, isn't it?" Yugi watched wide eyed as Ryou struggled to breath. Why hadn't Seto picked up on Ryou's illness before, the opportunity had come up so many times... was Seto in on keeping this a secret from everyone as well?

Doctor Gates and two nurses rushed into the room and Yugi was moved out of the way. They worked on Ryou adjusting the drip that was connected to his hand and cleaned him up and got Ryou settled once more. "He needs his rest, he shouldn't be talking anyway."

Yugi nodded thinking it was best that he went home anyway. "Ryou." Yugi got his attention once more as he lent over on the bed. "I'll keep it to myself, but if this happens again I'm tell someone whether you like it or not." Yugi pulled away with a sad thought that this just might be what Ryou wanted, to die with his mate.

Yugi left the room and Ryou was sound asleep before he had made it to the door. He wiped away a few stray tears and prayed that everything somehow would turn out for the better for Ryou's sake and his own.

**

* * *

**

The word had spread through the Demonic Realm like wild fire, shooting up the ranks of guards and slaves of the castle. The reports from the rarely seen and strange creature Healers that worked within the walls of the Hollow, Kyoshi was dying despite their efforts.

This news brought on a new wave of excitement that had long since withered and died in the old Demon. Her plans were coming about full circle and the achievement to her success made her mouth water, for it was just in her reach. "I know and everything possible is being done to ensure he survives." Ella watched and listened through the crack in the door as the Demon Lord tried to reassure the castle's twin Shadows. "Bakura took extensive damage." Ella could feel the air around her was tight with agitation and anxiousness.

The old Demon held in her small cackle as she slipped away before she was noticed, she had never seen the Shadows in such disarray, it was a good thing to see. While the Shadows were distracted no one would be watching her.

She slipped out into the night unseen by the busy night guards who were seeing all invitations to those who were arriving early or for business. She made it to the outer court yard and approached a young Demon and dropped a small bag of money into his waiting hand. She mounted the Flyer taking up its rains. The large lizard like creature hissed and bared its razor sharp teeth. "Careful, he hasn't been feed." Ella ignored him forcing the creature to turn about and take to the night sky.

Her ability to fly any distance was not an option for her anymore. Her wings had withered and aged along with her body and rarely used even in her youth. Turning down training in combat and battle tactics for books and climbing the ranks in the castles Council as their assistant for centuries until becoming the first youngest ever Council member. It all payed off, she was but a breath away from achieving what she really wanted, the throne and a crown with a little revenge.

Half the night of flying and the Hollow finally came into view... it stood black against the night, small windows around the top of the peaks glowed an inviting yellow. Ella knew better, nothing was welcoming about that place. She was however impressed that even at this distance it was the largest construction she had ever seen in her long life.

She landed the Flyer just outside a rundown town. "Over 'ere." A voice hissed at her from the shadows, his words were rough and he had much difficulty speaking them.

Ella dismounted and rushed to him a large bag of money already out. She couldn't risk hanging about or being seen. This had to be done fast. The creature hunched and hissed at her and backed up a little and grunted holding out a dark hand that was wrapped in dirty, torn bandages for the bag. "Nine hundred gold coins and you ensure Kyoshi's death." She dropped the bag into his hand. He didn't move for a moment and Ella wondered if he understood her, their language was of mere sounds of hissing, clicking and growling, how they formed words and communication with each other was beyond her understanding.

He looked up at her, his eyes were just as red as her own, growled at her lunging forward a few steps, Ella cried out and leapt backwards out of his reach, her heart pounding. The Healers that worked within the Hollow walls were savage and barbaric creatures that often ate their own patients and their own kind. "You'll get the rest when the job is done... Kyoshi doesn't leave there alive, understand?" Ella moved forward. "I'll guarantee a new work order for you to work in the Healing Wing of the Demon Castle, fresh water and food daily."

The creature grinned showing a mouth full of stained jagged teeth as he hissed and clicked at her and laughed, she thought, it sounded more like he was choking as he hobbled away as if he had a bad limp.

Ella grinned as she walked back to the Flyer; the creature would never see the inside of the castle or live to see another bag of coins from her. The Flyer gave a cough like bark as it took to the sky again.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Nothing much to say but** R**eadand** R**eview (Love and Cookies)


	26. All Those Who Stray: Part 1

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. Horror. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 26: **All Those Who Stray: Part 1.

**

* * *

**

Who knew a Healer Demon had so much gold to bribe him with, when he owed said Healer his life and that all favours would have been free, only for him. However Kaiba had felt the need to pay him for his constant watch over one Demon Kyoshi and who was he turn away a pocket full of gold. Since he worked in the Hibernation wing of the Hollow, it wouldn't have been any trouble at all and the weighing down of his pocket had twisted the work in such a way that he now felt obligated to for fill what was asked of him.

To heighten his morning even more Chain, a permanent resident of the Hollow and a Healer, took his usual stroll through the wing of the mentally insane, nothing like hearing the screams and cries of pain or fear to put one on a path of a very good mood.

Suddenly the walls around him trembled with a life of its own and the screeching of the alarms seemed to double in sound with the screams of all mental patients in the wing. Healer's rushed by him calling out that they were under attack and vanished into the portal at the end of the hallway... who would be out of their mind enough to attack the Hollow? Chain followed them, rushing through the portal and stepping out in the Hibernation wing and almost ran into the group of Healers that had only passed him moments ago and he too froze.

The massive wing housed over two-thousand Hibernation sac-cache and each one had creatures from all over the Realm. The caches that once were hanging from the ceiling, had been torn to the ground and ripped open, the creatures inside them lay in parts all over the floor in pools of their regenerative yellow ooze and blood... it was cold murderer. The creatures in Hibernation were vulnerable and no way of knowing what was happening... whoever did it was searching for someone... Kyoshi!

Chain pushed the other Healers out of his way and rushed forward, leaping over bodies that were now classified as food and broken caches. He slid to a stop upon seeing the Hibernation cache that hosted Kyoshi, also torn open, arms, legs and wings torn from the body, black feathers were everywhere littering the floor.

It was clear that it wasn't just a random attack; Chain recalled a few mates of Kings and Queens around the Realm that had met a suspicious and sudden end to their lives, like someone was trying to start up a war. He couldn't quite recall on why Kyoshi was so important and couldn't recall his station either... he knew that the Demon wasn't the usual castle guard, for why else would Kaiba pay to have a Demon watched and it was well known that Kaiba was null and void of all compassion for his fellow Demon and the creatures of the Realm... unless the Demon was Kaiba's mate.

"Where are you going?" The other Healer's asked as if they were of a collective mind.

Chain didn't answer them as he headed for the portal... he had to get this news back to Kaiba and hoped the Demon didn't take back his gold.

**

* * *

**

Joey walked into his, not surprisingly, empty apartment that morning. His trip to get the mail had taken longer than he had expected. Old Miss. Dubly in apartment 354c gave him every medical procedure she had done in the last ten years and other problems that were now current for someone her age in explicit detail. He had to wait until her attention was off him to escape her without being rude.

Kicking off his shoes and placing his jacket onto the back of the stool at the breakfast bar and dropping the mail onto counter of the small kitchenette and turned about, stopping when he noticed his mate's jacket and shirt over the back of the couch. "Seto?" Joey looked about the living area and didn't see the Healer anywhere.

Joey headed towards the bedroom and bathroom thinking that's where he would fine his mate. He couldn't help the grin or the feeling of excitement that filled him with every step with thoughts of seeing the other and the fact that they were alone... and suddenly he became nervous and hesitated. A soft snore came from behind him and Joey whipped about and there sprawled out in pure comfort of utter laziness, shirtless, bare foot, on the couch, dead to the world was his mate.

Joey approached the couch and stood there in awe, even being Seto's mate it was a rare sight to see the Healer so vulnerable and unguarded. "Seto." He whispered leaning down, he was so sure that if his mate had any time off from his healing duties, his mate would have been buried in work at his company, not taking a nap on their couch... Seto must be so exhausted to have placed his company on the back-burner.

Joey ran his hand up Seto's chest, neck, the side of his face and lightly through his hair brushing it out of the Healer's face. Cobalt eyes opened slowly. "You know that we have a perfectly good bed." Joey couldn't help the smile and the strange surge of delight that his mate was awake and staring at him.

"The couch looked as irresistible as you do." The way Seto looked at him made Joey's face heat up with a flush of red. He pulled off his t-shirt before he sunk down onto the couch straddling his mate's hips.

The Healer moaned as Joey seemed to lean and press against all the right places. "You are so tense." He ran his hands up over Seto's chest kneading the hard muscles his hands came across. It was so easily forgotten that his mate wasn't even human. The mark on Joey's shoulder should have been a constant reminder every day and the random attacks they were under from time to time. The werewolves came in a pack and Seto had gotten injured in protecting him. A Witch so focused on killing Bakura, Marik and Malik, that she would try anything to accomplish what she wanted, even if it meant going through his best friends to get it.

"Joey." Kaiba started up at him.

If Marik, Malik and Bakura had a Witch as an enemy, did Seto have one too? Would he or she or they come after him like the Witch came after...

Kaiba growled at his mate knowing that blank stare and what those thoughts might be, pulling a none responsive face down by a firm grip in his hair and crushed his lips to his mate's and effectively snapping Joey from his thoughts. Kaiba purred when he felt his mate relax against him and responded to the kiss.

Kaiba's right hand drifted down over his muscled stomach and into his mate's pants. He felt Joey's cock pulse with need. He wrapped his hand around the hard length and gave one long upward pull. Joey gave a soft gasp as soon as he was touched, biting at his lip to keep the cries from spilling out.

Kaiba was surprised at how he had so quickly responded himself. His fangs extended. His body temperature rose along with his own need and lust for his mate. Could his long absent times from Joey pull such a fast reaction from his body? "Have you missed me?" The Healer hissed feeling Joey's body tremble as he tried to keep himself supported above his mate. "Have you wanted me?"

"I have," Joey gasped back opening his eyes to meet the Demon's red eyes and lush lips curling into a smirk. He leaned down and captured the Healer's lips in another hot kiss of tangled tongues.

Using a small amount of his Demonic powers on his mate and Joey was crying out in a sudden orgasm that in no means lacked the amount of pleasure behind it. Kaiba smirked as he gathered it up with his hand and used its slickness like a lube to coat his own shaft... since the bedroom was usually the place for such moments it was well stocked and Kaiba couldn't bring himself to move from where he was to get what would be needed.

Joey's body trembled and he just about collapsed on top of his mate, panting heavily and happily sated. "One more time." Kaiba purred and Joey's eyes widened, he possibly couldn't...the Healer using his powers, once again Joey was brought right back to the brink of his climax and stopped, pulling his hand out from between them and used his claws to cut away the pants Joey still had on into shreds of nothing.

Joey gasped spreading his legs farther apart as those claws scarped his skin leaving behind red welted marks on this hips and thighs.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself?" The Healer rested his length against the opening to Joey's body. The Healer's eyes became a darker crimson. Only a thin ring of crimson rimmed the Demon's pupils. His long sharp fangs rested almost on his bottom lip. His voice was husky almost unrecognizable as it had rumbled from his chest rather than his throat.

"Why hold back?" Joey moved impaling himself a little on his mate's hard member; it was almost cruel with what his mate did to him at times. Seto stopped breathing, the pupils of his eyes thinned to mere slits; Joey bit back his cry as the shaft filled him, the pain was fast over ridden by warmth... he should have known better then to encourage his mate when he was in such a mood.

Kaiba raised Joey up by the hips, his member almost all the way out of Joey's body, before he slid back inside and took up a steady rhythm almost instantly. Joey braced himself with one hand against his mate's chest and the other arm on the back of the couch.

Joey's body took on a life of its own and moved with every thrust his mate made to increase the pleasure. His mate growled as he moved his hands for a better hold and Joey could barely keep up with the pace. "Seto!" Joey gasped gritted his teeth as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. Joey threw his head back crying his pleasure at the ceiling as he released between their sweat clad bodies, his mate gave an animalistic grunt and growl and he could feel his mate's climax flood his insides... a long moment he sat there trying to get his breath back before collapsing on the Healer.

Seto drew lazy patterns on Joey's back and the warmth spread through his lower back taking with it any pain he would be in later, the pro's of having a Healer for a mate.

It didn't matter the problems they seemed to have between them, Joey was thankful for that unwanted meeting and a drunken night with a mistaken one-nightstand that turned out to be a mating. He reminded himself every day and every time they were together like this, it was an agreement and nothing more. Joey couldn't help himself, he had somewhere down the line fallen in love with his mate.

Joey felt the heavy tendrils of sleep intruding into his thoughts. His exhausted body welcomed the invitation to temporary oblivion and he relaxed more fully into the Demon's embrace.

Their moment was interrupted by the sounds of someone clapping. "I come with news and I get a show." Kaiba was up on his feet, wings spread out, blocking the intruder's view of his mate as he slammed the creature into the wall and staring at a Healer from the Hollow.

"He saw us?" Joey yelped from the couch trying to cover himself up and stop his face from burning up and exploding. "He saw us?" Where was a bottomless pit when he needed one so he could throw himself into it?

"If it's any comfort." The creature grinned like a pure predator looking over the Demon's shoulder at the human. "You make the most beautiful sounds and your performance was heart stopping. Made my mouth water." His eyes met Kaiba's furious crimson ones. "Would you mind if I could see if he'll make those same sounds with me?" The Healer snarled and lowered him to the floor, since he was no real threat.

"Oh god!" Joey pulled himself from the couch grabbing Seto's pants, pulling them on and headed for the bedroom down the hallway, before he died of humiliation.

"Joey." Kaiba reached for him not at all worried of his own nakedness in front of the small creature.

"Don't touch me!" Joey spun about and stepping back out of his mate's reach, only to have his legs bump into something. He yelped again when a hand reached up and squeezed his rear-end tightly.

"So firm." The four foot creature giggled and then started to choke when a clawed hand wrapped about his throat and lifted him off the floor. The Healer had never seen his mate move so fast or gave him such a murderous glare, well not since last month or was that last week? Damn it, their afternoon had been going so well and now after the intruder Joey was never going to let him touch him again.

"Chain!" Kaiba hissed at the strange creature. "What are you doing..." He cut himself off of his own question, there was only one reason that his acquaintance would be here... Bakura. Kaiba lowered him to the floor again.

"Kyoshi is dead." It coughed and straightened its robes, his eyes swept about the room and he scoffed in distaste."How can you stand living here? It's so bright!" He hissed, his speech was far better than most Healers of the Hollow Kaiba had the unfortunate run-ins with. "Found the entire Hibernation wing torn up like some wild animal was set loose. Kyoshi's cache shredded open as well." He moved about the room picking up random objects and looking at them and placing them down and moved on to the next object.

The Healer's legs gave out on him and fell to the floor on his knees... how was he going to tell Ryou? "Something sinister is happening in the Realm." The creature turned to face the Demon. "Someone is killing off creatures of high importance... Kyoshi was important, was your mate? Nothing left of him but feathers, fingers and toes."

"No, he was Ryou's..." Kaiba was up on his feet and grabbed the creature by the shoulders. "Did you eat him?" That thought was the worst Kaiba had ever had to hear that his friend died and then eaten.

"No, no did not eat him... there was nothing but blood, lots and lots of blood and parts, will take weeks to find the right parts if you wish to bury him. We are in good stock of food now." Kaiba let him go again. "Kyoshi had a mate?" It's voice was one of curiosity and interest on why Kaiba would go to such lengthens to protect a Demon that wasn't his mate.

"Yeah." Kaiba sat down on the couch, his mind was reeling on what to tell Ryou, Marik and Malik that wouldn't have the two Demons leading a full assault on the Realm or the Hollow ... but most of all Bakura had been his friend, a good friend and it hurt to know how hard he had tried to save him to only fail to something as primitive and barbaric as murder.

"Could I have his mate?" The creature asked, he wasn't the wasteful kind and a creature left behind without a mate was wasteful.

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts. "No you can't have him! Leave!" He watched as the creature wobbled towards him a card in his poorly bandaged hand.

"This came for your mate." He placed it down on the coffee table. "Was that your mate, the blonde human?" Chain grinned. "Here I thought you were cheating on your mate." Kaiba glanced at the invitation and was confused on why the Goblin hadn't delivered it. "I got hungry and ate the Goblin. It got stuck in my teeth."

"Leave." Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment; he should have known better then to involve himself with the likes of a Healer from the Hollow. He opened his eyes and the creature was gone and he was staring down at an invitation to the Gathering.

Suddenly there was pressure in the back of his mind; Yami's Council was summoning him to the Demonic Realm to most likely confirm what he had just been told. If Bakura's life ended with foul play, it was going to be hard since it would be summed up to just some random attack and Bakura just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time... he just didn't know how he would break such news to Ryou nor did he want to face such a situation.

**

* * *

**

Ryou lay on his side watching the rain hit and dribble down the window glass and the rolling gray clouds over the city. Everything in the last few days played back for him in slow motion, the fight between his lovers and the werewolves and Bakura rushing to his rescue that had most likely cost the Demon his life and the fight between Marik and himself. Yes, it all played in his waking moments and plagued his dreams, waking up gasping, sweating and heart-wrenching sobs.

What worried Ryou far more was his mated mark, the mark that branded him as Bakura's mate had completely vanished from his body, like it had never been there at all... his mind did twist on how much pleasure and fun it would be once Bakura returned and had to reclaim him as his. It was fast overridden with thoughts that if Bakura came back, he wouldn't recognize Ryou as his mate and reject all contact and acknowledgement of him. It brought Ryou on the brink of tears once again and he was trying to block out all the thoughts in his head and the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

Ryou shut his eyes against the tears that burned at his eyes and overwhelming feelings of how much he wanted Malik and Marik here with him more than anything, he didn't care if Marik was angry or hated him, Ryou just wanted to be with them. "Ryou." Came a soft knock on the door and Yugi was poking his head in before letting the rest of himself in. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, Grandpa had me sweeping out... What's wrong?" Yugi asked walking right to the bedside as Ryou sat up, he knew what was wrong but he wanted to hear from Ryou, it would do him good to talk.

Ryou took a deep breath so glad to see Yugi. "I never thought things would turn out like this. I thought Bakura being what he is would be at my side forever, immortal and indestructible. It hurts not having him here, I love him so much." Tears filled Ryou's eyes turning them red as they started to drop down his cheeks one by one.

"I know you do." Yugi was up on the bed sitting closer, he too had the same perception of Yami, but what had happened to Bakura proved the Demons were not as indestructible as they all had thought and Ryou was getting the first hand experience of that.

"Maybe if I forget, put it out of my mind that Marik just stood there and let them take Bakura from me... if I beg him to forgive me he'll take me back."

Surely Marik had the best interest of Bakura at the time; it was just so hard to see it right now. "Stress turns even the nicest of people into assholes and Marik just happens to be the biggest one of all right now. Let Marik beat himself up over what happened and in the end he'll take you back."

"It feels as though I'm being punished and that horrible is still coming. Right now, it's worse. Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying." Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes to see his friend so torn up over what happened. "I can't breathe, Yugi. I feel like I can't breathe." Ryou started to sob as he lent forward and wrapped his arms about Yugi and cried into his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Later that evening the trip back to Yugi's house was in silence and it worried him terribly, he tried everything to get a conversation going, even just a few words... but his best friend seemed to be on autopilot. The doctor had discharged Ryou with medication and warnings to take them or next time it could very well be a metal slab table that Ryou would be taking the eternal sleep on. Yugi promised to keep a watchful eye on him and after the small talk they had done, Yugi really felt the need to be extra watchful of Ryou just in case.

Yugi never thought that having Bakura taken away to be healed would have really affected Ryou this badly or was it that his friend knew somewhere deep inside that he would never see Bakura again... Yugi bit his lip; the fight with Marik was bad timing and Yugi really didn't know how to help Ryou get back on his feet or even get back with Marik... right now it seemed Ryou needed someone he could be closer too, someone who wasn't a friend.

Yugi helped Ryou from the taxi to his front door. If only he had the backbone to just find Marik give him a piece of his mind and tell him everything and then Seto would heal Ryou, then maybe he wouldn't be taking Bakura's absence so hard.

Yugi sighed giving Ryou sideway glances, how twisted their lives had become since they became mated with Demons. A year ago, Yugi could never recall anything supernatural or Demonic related, not in the news papers or the news on t.v... life was normal. Now, Yugi found himself running to Yami when things got out of hand that he couldn't handle himself... even Ryou had been twisted about to rely on Marik, Malik and most of all Bakura... The pale Demon was gone and Yugi got to see just how much Ryou was hurting, he had been with Bakura the longest out of Joey and himself. "Ryou, if you just let Seto take a look at..." Yugi stopped talking at the look he was given. Ryou could be stubborn with the best of them.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair and followed Ryou into his house, if his relationship with Ryou didn't mean so much too him, Yugi would have had Seto at Ryou's side yesterday afternoon... Maybe he could do that anyway and hope that Ryou would forgive him once he saw it was for the best.

Yugi within moments had the door open and walked inside; Ryou follow and passed Yugi going right for the stairs and down the hallway and closed the bathroom door. Yugi took the hallway to his left and headed for the shop to let his Grandpa know that Ryou would be staying with them. Ryou had protested that he would be fine on his own, but it was the only condition the doctor gave before she would allow him to leave the hospital.

Upstairs, Ryou turned on the tap, with a sigh he cupped water into his hands and washed away the tears that had been burning his eyes for most of the day. Despite how hurt and angry he was at Marik, he never thought that he would feel this lonely or miss them as much as he did. The tears slipped down Ryou's cheeks. Marik had been so different in the last few weeks, sure the Demon had a lot to deal with as did Ryou, but before the Witch's attack, they were happy together, right? Maybe they had slowly, gradually drifted apart or was it because he was with Bakura that they felt obliged to be with him to keep Bakura happy...

Ryou closed his eyes and pulled his runaway thoughts together. Gods, he was so lonely that he could barely stand it. He ached for the warmth of his lovers that were always there for him and even more so for his mate. "Pull it together." Ryou hissed at his reflection wiping furiously at his eyes with cold water once more. He had been nothing short of an emotional wreckage. He splashed a few more handfuls of water over his face before leaving the bathroom.

Downstairs, Yugi was happy to see his Grandpa talking to a customer... not a customer but Seto and the words slipped from Yugi's lips. "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba glanced his way and instantly Yugi knew why he was here. "I'll get drinks." The old man left the room like he was on top of the world, no doubt in his mind that he was over the moon that Seto Kaiba the owner of the largest company that dealt with cutting-edge high Tech games and toys, had paid him a visit, despite his Grandpa not knowing on the real reason Kaiba was here.

"Ryou is here." Yugi spoke moving to stand by the counter staring at the Healer.

"I thought as much." Kaiba sighed, despite everything he had come up against, dead ends all day and the incident at the Hollow was marked as an attack. The Council would put forth a group of Demons to hunt down whoever did it. Kaiba knew the results would be as efficient as a dog chasing its own tail. Really, he couldn't claim that this attack was personal and aimed at one Demon, for over thousands of creatures had died in that attack, not just one.

"Do you really have to tell him now?" Yugi blurted out. "Can't it wait until he's made up with Marik?" He knew, he knew and it would break Ryou and Yugi didn't have it in him to see it right now since Ryou was already on the brink of breaking.

"Would you want to wait?" Kaiba felt horrible, the evidence was next to nothing without real proof of a body or parts that would identify that Bakura was indeed among the dead at the Hollow. The last thing Kaiba wanted was to tell Ryou and then later be wrong. He had flown about the city for two hours or trying to work out the best way to tell Ryou and still his mind was in turmoil over the matter.

"I guess not." Yugi shook his head no; he wouldn't want something like that kept from him and he sure knew that Ryou wouldn't either.

"Grandpa." Ryou called out while he pushed open the door, he wanted to thank the old man for letting him stay, but it wasn't necessary, he could take care of himself, he had done so before Bakura and even before becoming friends with Yugi... and he just wanted to be alone.

He spotted Yugi and his eyes instantly swept to the Healer and Ryou was frozen in place by the door, his heart was already pounding like a jackhammer in his chest and his breath caught in his throat, his vision blurred on the edges and the room tilted. The way the Healer and Yugi were looking at him he knew. He knew the news wouldn't be good, he knew he'd never see Bakura again.

Kaiba made a slow approach to which Ryou backed up. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it!" The Healer stopped a few paces from the human.

"There was an incident at the Hollow, I'm so sorry Ryou." Kaiba tried to hold the tears back that filled his eyes of their own accorded; it was starting to get to him that he had truly lost a good friend. Kaiba, had always been extremely good at hiding his emotions from the world like most Healers, he was having so much trouble containing them the more he spoke to Ryou and watched the Human crumble like an ancient city.

Yugi's eyes were already filled with tears and he was trying to hold them back, placing both hands over his mouth as he stared at Ryou waiting for whatever reaction was to come.

"Bakura Kyoshi is dead. The detailed records for the duration of his stay at the Hollow and the cause of his death will be at your full disposal." Kaiba took in a deep breath; Ryou had yet to say anything, Kaiba would even take his screaming and any angry insults. "I'm sorry..." Kaiba stopped talking as Ryou turned around and headed for the door he had entered through, placing his hand over his 'no longer there' mated mark, he lost his breath for a moment and stumbled in his walk. "Ryou!" Kaiba called out and went after the Human, but Ryou closed the door on him.

"Ryou!" Yugi called out as he rushed passed the Healer.

"Yugi." Kaiba stopped the human by his shoulder. "I tried, I really tried..." Yugi shrugged him off and rushed through the door in search for his friend.

Yugi rushed to his open front door and spotted Ryou walking out his gate. He lept down the few steps landing on the path and instantly he was sprinting out his gate. "Wait Ryou!" Yugi grabbed his arm once he was in reach and turned him. Whatever words were there on the tip of his tongue had died with the look Ryou gave him.

Yugi let go of his arm knowing somewhere in the universe were the right words that would comfort Ryou but they evaded Yugi's mind, leaving him with nothing to say. Ryou's eyes red and filled with tears that had yet to fall, he jerked his head in an odd nod and turned away and started walking.

Yugi growled at himself and rushed after his friend, it really wasn't a good idea to leave his best friend alone after such grave news. "Ryou stop!" Again Yugi grabbed his arm and turned him about. "I'm sorry for what happened..."

"Everyone's sorry." Ryou hissed at him angrily pulling his arm free. "Sorry doesn't make the pain go away, it doesn't. It won't bring him back to me."

Yugi's next words also died in his throat, Ryou's eyes were no longer a chocolate brown but burned gold, Yugi took a step back, it didn't feel as though it was his best friend staring at him, but someone else. "Ryou?"

"For too long she's been a thorn in my side." Ryou growled, the sound of cracking and Yugi glanced down to see the cement split and crack like spider webs from under Ryou's feet towards him, Yugi leapt back not sure what to say or do. "It's time the Witch paid her due." Ryou again turned and walked away, crossing the road just as a truck passed between them, once it was gone so too was Ryou.

"Damn it." Yugi broke out into a run again; he wasn't going to hold back anymore Marik needed know and he needed to know everything before Ryou got himself hurt or worse killed.

**

* * *

**

Ryou walked briskly down the driveway and up to the small cottage like house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" A voice called out moments before the door was opened. "Ryou?" Anzu smiled at him. "A little eager about tonight's party." The small happy smile she had on her lips fell as Ryou moved towards her.

"I want to have a conversation about a specific Witch." Ryou said as Anzu had no choice but to back up inside her house, her eyes widening as Ryou shut the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

Yugi searched for Ryou, he had called everyone he knew, Joey hadn't seen Ryou in days and Anzu wasn't picking up her phone, Yugi not thinking anything of it other than the girl not being home or at work, however Yugi left her a message that if she saw Ryou to call him right away... Yugi just couldn't push aside the worried feelings that ate at him... surely Ryou wouldn't do anything stupid.

It was sunset by the time he reached the apartment building Ryou lived in and took the elevator to the floor he needed and rushed down the hallway, this was the last place to look. Yugi had searched all of Ryou's favourite hang-out spots on his way over and came up with nothing. He hoped Ryou just took a walk about the city to calm down and returned home in the simple need of wanting to be alone.

Yugi knocked on Ryou's front door only his knuckles met with air as the door opened. "Ryou!" Yugi fell silent upon seeing the tan Demon in the threshold staring at him. It raised a small spark of hope that Ryou was here and that he and Marik were talking, the look on Marik's face told him otherwise.

"He isn't here is he?" Yugi asked noticing the distraught appearance of the usually confidant and proud Demon. "Did Seto tell you... did he give you..." Yugi took in a deep breath not sure if he should say anything just in case Seto hadn't spoke to Marik about it yet, he really didn't want to be the one to break such news, not like this anyway.

"I know." Marik quickly wiped away a stray tear before it was seen, Malik had so willing went to the Demonic Realm with Seto, muttering about how it didn't feel right... and it didn't, it was so hard to believe that Bakura was dead.

"Seto told Ryou and he ran off... I'm looking for him."

"He's not here nor at the mansion. Bakura is... was the only one with the powers to find..." Marik trailed off wiping away another few tears and keeping his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Yugi reached out and touched his arm, it wasn't easy seeing his friends fall apart like this and he did consider Marik and Malik his friends.

"It's not the first time I've buried a lover." Marik shrugged off any contact that Yugi was trying to make in comforting him and pushed by him and started down the hallway.

It sounded cold, it sounded cruel... Yugi didn't hold it against him.

"If you find Ryou, call me."

"Wait Marik!" Yugi was too late the Demon had vanished.

**

* * *

**

Anzu had given Ryou all the answers he needed on what he would need to kill the Witch and where she might be. It didn't necessarily mean that she would be there, but Ryou was hoping she would be and if not, he'd bide his time, stalk the place every night if he had too, this was one thing Ishizu wasn't going to get away with.

Ryou entered the mansion without knocking or announcing himself like he would have done and had done so many times and met with smiles and open arms of his mate and lovers... Ryou took the stairs two at a time and down the hallway to the bedroom he had shared with Bakura, entering the undisturbed room and lept up onto the bed taking a few strides on the cushy mattress and blankets to the wall and pulled down one of the three scimitars, this one had a faint blue glow to the blade. Anzu had told him that he'd need some kind of a weapon that had a powerful enchantment to it. Ryou remembered Bakura talking about how this very sword had belonged to the most powerful creature to have ever lived in the Demonic Realm and surely it would have to hold some fold of enchantment to it... either way, it was sharp enough for what he wanted.

He briskly left the house and followed Anzu's instructions and headed to the outskirts of town. She had told him there was a small little hot spot for all Demonic creatures on the exile list to drown away their sorrows of their glory days and forget or do a little underground dealing and a hiding place for those who simply wanted to vanish altogether. A warehouse turned into a club of sorts, cloaked by magic so no human would stumble upon it or see it.

Ryou soon stood before it and he could see it clearly and the vampires that acted as doormen, monitoring everyone or everything that walked in and out. Ryou approached them, when suddenly the doors burst open and a Demon in a tangle of tattered wings and limbs hit the ground and a glass bottle flew from his hand and smashed on the ground and instantly two large bulky men were pulling him to his feet. "Damn Orcs!" One of the doormen hissed getting to his feet and the two vampires rushed the Demon and two Orcs to stop whatever was about to happen.

Ryou slipped passed them all unnoticed and through the door.

**

* * *

**

Marik returned back to the mansion in hopes that he would find Ryou waiting for him or even Malik or both. The mansion however was dark and silent as it seemed that it was how the house now stood lately, lifeless, soundless and just dark.

The feeling of wanting to leave this place was now stronger than ever and not just the leaving for a few hours or a day or over night, but permanently with Malik, Ryou and himself and start somewhere new... once he got Ryou back.

"Marik! Malik!" The Demon turned about upon hearing his name and the Witch in training burst in through the doors looking as though a pack of Hell Hounds were at her heels. "Thank goodness I found you." She doubled over, hands against her knees as she panted for air; she had ran as fast as she could all the way over from the other side of the city. "Ryou... Ryou, he's" She gasped again for air.

"Anzu?" Marik frowned at her thinking it was an odd time for a visit, but surely she knew and that Yugi would have told her that he and Ryou had a falling out. "Ryou's not here."

"The Ninth Soul." She huffed a few more times and muttered about getting into shape under her breath before straighten up and placing her hands to hold her sides, her chest still heaving for air. "Ryou's gone to the Ninth Soul."

"He doesn't know where it is." Marik muttered dismissing her in his own way and turned for the stairs. "He'd never find it." No human could without invitation or having a mate from the... Ryou wasn't a run-of-the-mill human.

"I told him." Anzu blurted out and then shut her mouth biting her lip.

"You what?" Marik growled at her turning back around to face her.

"He made me tell him where he might find her." She cried out when her shoulders were now in an iron grip and her back slammed against the wall. "I had to tell him he looked so..."

"Do you know what you've done?" Marik snarled at her inches from her face, Anzu shut her eyes only for a moment in fear of the Demon possibly biting her or ripping her limbs from her body.

"I couldn't stand it seeing him like that it was too cruel I wanted to help ease his pain." She swallowed again and fought back tears.

Marik shook her. "You stupid girl!" He let her go and headed for the front door and took to the sky.

Anzu rushed after him getting hit by the gust of wind made by the large wings and she called out into the night. "I knew you would catch up to him before he even got anywhere near that place!"

Marik tried not to let the dreaded feeling eat away at him; it was killing him knowing he would never see Bakura again and he couldn't lose Ryou as well, it was all too much to handle. He flew faster, his wings never stopped beating for a moment and he had never flown so fast. He would find Ryou first before anything happened to him... Marik growled, what was his foolish human thinking? To think that a mere mortal could take on someone like the Witch. Marik veered to his right on the wind currents, heading to the only place on the outskirts of the city. A place Marik knew all too well and at the same time shouldn't know at all.

The place was a dive and everything illegal went on there, creatures of the Demonic Realm gathered together for whatever reason, be it drinking, selling of slaves, fights, one night hook-ups, backdoor Healers for the ones in exile and other going-ons that were unspeakable. Some Demonic creatures would walk in and never walk back out again.

Once he found Ryou and got him home safe and sound he was going to ring Anzu's neck.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Leaving it there, for the chapter would be so long, don't worry, the next chapter is partly done and will be up very soon. **Read** & **Review **(love and cookies)


	27. On the Path of Revenge: Part 2

I finally got myself a Beta reader who I can't thank enough for her help over the last week in working on this chapter with me, so a massive thank you and enjoy.

**Beta reader**: Strange Liou

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 27: **On the Path of Revenge: Part 2.

* * *

Ryou stopped at the bottom of the basement stairs, his very bones thrumming with the surging powers of his unleashed Dragon side. From the moment he had stepped through the doors he had been greeted by music loud enough to vibrate through his chest. To his right was a dark area filled with couches and armchairs and each one were occupied with couples making-out.

Ryou narrowed his eyes and his sight cut through the gloom; vampires entertaining humans or feeding from them. _She_ wasn't there.

His eyes swept away from the couch area to a well lit corner of tables. Ryou's Dragon senses pierced the illusion of human appearances some of them were upholding and really saw them for the Demonic creatures that they were. Others moved about in their true from, unconcerned by the possibility of being discovered. Orcs, Elves, Demons and a few Goblins dominated that area and they all looked to be having conversations far too serious for the atmosphere. A few lifted their heads to glance his way and two Demons rose to their feet and started towards him.

Choosing to ignore them, but clenching the sword tighter in case they tried anything, Ryou turned away. He walked towards the bar, which was full of creatures sitting shoulder to shoulder. Some were hunched over their drinks like starving dogs watching a bone, a few were turned sideways talking casually to each other. She wasn't there either.

The sword in Ryou's hand trembled, he wanted her here, needed her here. He had too much anger and hurt to take it all back home with him.

He walked by the bar, looking each one of them over just to be sure and went to the dance floor. He moved through the dancing bodies, slowly making sure he saw their faces.

"Hey baby, looking for someone special?"

A clawed finger lifted his chin and turned his head. Ryou's golden eyes, brimming with violent energy, met the crimson ones of a tall Demon with dark spiked short hair. His face was crisscrossed by scars that accentuated, rather than diminished, his good looks and – Ryou couldn't help but stare – he only had one wing.

The Demon smirked, then his eyes landed on the sword and they went from crimson to a forest green.

"I'm with someone," Ryou said in a level voice, knowing the Demon would have heard him perfectly over the booming music.

The song changed and the crowd around him seemed to part, which gave him a clear view of the other side of the room; another cluster of chairs and tables and couches – where _she_ sat.

Although she had her back to him, Ryou knew it was her; recognizing that mass of black hair so neatly kept and pulled back at the nape of her neck. "I'm with her."

The Demon followed his glare and looked confused, shocked and worried all at once. "The Witch! Babe, you're in over your head." He lightly grabbed the human's arm. "Why don't you come home with me? Getting involved with her you'll end up dead."

"I'm not planning on leaving this place alive." Ryou moved forward as the crowd started to close in and block his view of her.

Ryou sped up. Not hesitating once, he swung the sword right about her neck height.

It sliced through air above her as Ishizu ducked her head and rolled from her chair onto the floor and then up onto her feet. She turned to him with a sneer. "Well, look at you trying to be one of the big boys, wielding big brother's sword." She gripped the table with one hand and threw it across the room behind her.

It shattered into pieces against the wall and everyone around them got up and moved away. Ryou noticed the two that had followed him standing to their right, still as statues. He wondered if they were with her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your stupidity?" She dusted herself off, sounding more annoyed then angry.

"Bakura," Ryou hissed and moved in closer as Ishizu was throwing aside furniture like they were nothing, smashing them against walls making room for them both.

Ishizu stopped and made a silent 'oh' with her mouth. Then her lips curled in a slow smile like it was the best thing she had heard in her life time. "Never thought it would be you coming for my head. Thought you would be a sobbing mess in your little house or begging your Demon lovers to do something about it." She paused when the ground under them cracked like spider-webs as Ryou's fury rose.

Every Demonic creature moved back, wanting to watch but not wanting to get in the way.

"Almost killed myself with that damn spell," she continued, undaunted. "He put up one hell of a fight for a House _pet_... but he's not alive anymore, is he?" Her lips pulled back in a thin line and a thoughtful frown on her face. "Funny though, my spell wasn't enough to kill, otherwise I'd be just as dead. Who would've thought he was so weak –" She gasped when she was knocked off her feet by an unseen force and slammed down onto a table top. When she glanced up Ryou was standing over her – the blade was coming down right for her chest.

Ryou growled; his blade hit nothing but table. The Witch had vanished in a puff of black smoke. He whipped his head about looking for her. He heard her laughter before he spotted her, standing casually at the left side of the room.

"Really?" She cackled. "You really want to do this? As fun as killing you is, I would rather avoid the hassle of fending off your lovers." She shrugged, lifting her palm up and spoke a few strange words. A sword materialized in her hand from the handle to the blade looking as lethal and real as the one Ryou held.

Ryou yanked his blade free and leapt down from the table.

He rushed at Ishizu and the Witch parried his swing with an aloof smirk. But it quickly vanished. Ryou got her immediately on the defensive with well-aimed swings, eager for her blood.

She parried and dodged each blow, but every time her reaction was a little slower. She grunted as she blocked a particularly savage swing, the reverberation rattling her arms. She wasn't getting slower – he was getting faster.

Ryou wasn't thinking beyond his next move, his next faint, his next assault. His feet danced upon the floor, shifting his weight effortlessly and delivering brutal strength behind each new slash.

The Witch leapt back from a swing that would have eviscerated her. She turned sideways to avoid a sudden jab that came too soon from the swing. It bit into her shirt, but missed her torso. She bent backwards his blade flew up and almost sliced off her nose.

She swayed; off balance.

Ryou practically tasted victory. But he went in too eagerly and stabbed madly.

Ishizu spun away with a burst of speed. She moved in grabbing Ryou's wrist and turned them about. She flung him away, pushing him off balance and struck, cutting into his flesh.

Ryou jerked back grabbing at his upper arm, but barely had time to assess the damage before she was after him again, forcing him to go on the defense.

Ishizu turned the sword in her hand and stabbed it downward, to cut into Ryou's thigh – but only managed a nick as he leapt back.

Ryou quickly inspected his new wound. Then he glared at her.

Ishizu frowned. This was not at all what she had expected. She was familiar with his powers; she had wanted them for herself. But the boy before her wasn't supposed to have them anymore. They were supposed to have been destroyed along with him when she had slit his throat centuries ago.

Ishizu jumped over the swing that was aimed low for her legs. But the moment her feet touched down, she screamed in pain at the cold steal that ran into her shoulder.

She glared at him and cried out again as Ryou ripped it out from her shoulder and lunged forward aiming for her chest. She just managed to bring her sword in for a block, but it was feeble and only managed to divert the point into her side.

"Enough!" she shrieked and brought her hand up, summoning powers that would have the human thrown up into the ceiling.

But Ryou sliced her hand, aborting the spell. He dropped into a crouch and kicked her legs out from under her. Ishizu fell hitting her back against a table.

Ryou was instantly on his feet with the blade at her throat.

She kicked out her leg and brought him down as well. "I'm done taking your nonsense! If you want to join your mate, then so be it!" Power surged through her as she rose. Her eyes rolled black and she began to chant.

Knowing he couldn't let her finish, Ryou got to his feet and rushed forward, slid to a stop before her and drove his blade through her chest.

Her chanting stopped, replaced by strange strangled sounds as blood flowed from her lips.

Ryou stumbled backwards a few feet waiting for her to scream, to fall to her knees or simply fall to the floor dead...

But Ishizu only glared at him with narrowed eyes looking more pissed than ever. Teeth clenched tightly, she pulled the sword from her own chest, dropped it and started to chant faster.

Suddenly everyone in the club made a mad dash for the exit, screaming and falling over each other to escape the onslaught that was to come. The two Demons that had been following Ryou remained unmoving.

Ryou stood his ground, whatever powers she had he could match them, so he too gathered his forces. The air around them gusted up picking up dirt that turned the wind around them dark. Sparks created by the volatile energies resembled a lightning storm within the room.

Ishizu remained where she stood even when her skin was cut up over her body by invisible blades; they sliced her arms, her sides, chest and a cheek. She growled and sent the force back.

Ryou gasped when he received his own stinging cuts. The building about them started to tremble.

"Ishizu!" Marik's voice boomed.

Suddenly Ishizu's powers were engulfed and contained by a barrier, similar to the one that protected the mansion. The barrier bounced everything back. Ishizu's body convulsed, feet off the ground, mouth twisted open in a silent scream of agony.

The forces Ryou had gathered against the Witch ricochet off the barrier as well – back at him, throwing him off his feet. He landed a good five paces away from where he had been standing, winded. It took a few moments for him to start coughing life back into his lungs.

"Ryou?" Marik's face came into his view and hands ran over his body lightly.

Ryou knew he was probably searching for severe injuries, but he still didn't want him anywhere near him. He closed his eyes to block out his face, not wanting to see the concern there. He gasped again as his lungs expanded suddenly and weakly tried to push Marik's persistent hands from his body, unable to even speak.

"What were you thinking?" Marik growled as his fingers found the gash in his upper arm.

Ryou gave up trying to push Marik away and concentrated instead on swallowing gulps of air. He was far more concerned with how numb and unresponsive his entire body felt.

"You'll get feeling back in a moment." Marik didn't sound so sure. "Don't move."

Ryou opened his eyes when Marik rose to his feet and left his line of sight. He began trying to turn his head to follow the Demon's actions when his body filled with pins and needles in his finger tips and feet and the numbness began to wash away. The pain paralyzed him a moment, but he pushed through and was able to at least roll himself onto his side to see what had become of the Witch.

Ishizu lay across the room on her back; her arms stretched out on the floor. Her body was twitching as if someone was shocking her every now and again. She stared unblinking at the ceiling, as if dead.

Ryou slowly heaved himself up onto his trembling arms, fighting the burning sensation coursing through his body. He needed to see. But his body weighed him down and the sudden change in position made the room spin. He only just managed to keep himself from collapsing back down until his head cleared again.

Was she really dead? Ryou held his breath as he watched Marik pick up Bakura's sword and approached the seemingly lifeless Witch.

But when the Demon loomed over her, the sword raised and positioned over her chest, Ishizu gasped to life and tried to roll away. Marik stomped his foot into her neck and pinned her down. She struggled to get free, scratched at his boot, kicked her legs and spat profanities at him like a wild animal.

Marik said something Ryou didn't quite catch over the pulsing in his ears, then the Demon abruptly twisted his foot into her neck. Ryou recoiled imagining the sickly crack of her neck breaking and the brief look of satisfaction on Marik's face as her hands fell limply to the ground and she stilled.

Marik crouched down beside her, pulled out a pair of what looked to be shackles and cuffed her wrists together. Ryou caught a blue glow from them for a moment before Marik dropped her hands and they fell lifelessly over her head. The Demon placed his hand on her forehead and muttered a few words. A light washed from under Marik's hand, down the Witch's form beneath her skin and faded away as it ran down her face, neck and to her chest.

Ryou gasped out in pain as he shakily tried to get to his feet. Suddenly there were hands on his arms, helping him to stand. They belonged to the two strangers who had followed him around the club and watched the fight.

The taller of the two spoke, "We are sorry for not –"

Marik cut in sharply and angrily in his Demonic language.

They immediately became hesitant and a little fearful, glancing between Ryou and Marik, before letting Ryou go and walking cautiously over to the Demon.

Ryou swayed on his feet finding it hard to keep his balance. Marik looked absolutely furious and his snarled words sent chills down Ryou's spine, reminding him all too clearly of _that_ afternoon when Marik had stormed after him into the driveway, wound his hands around his neck and squeezed.

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the nervous strangers, after being viciously berated by Marik, move over to pick Ishizu up by her arms, checking the handcuffs. Marik watched the process, grimly sheathing Bakura's sword in his belt.

She was dead. There was no mistaking it – he was sure he had heard her neck snapping from across the room. So why on earth did Marik feel the need to handcuff a dead person –? Unless – "NO!" Ryou rushed to stop them, but they vanished with the Witch before he reached them. "Damn it!" Ryou stumbled forward and would have fallen to the ground face first if it wasn't for Marik suddenly before him to catch his fall.

"Easy," Marik was helping him to his feet once more.

Ryou realized with a pang that whatever had happened to him was wearing off.

He blinked a few times as if seeing where he was for the first time. His senses were left cloudy and hazy, but he knew what had happened, the power, the fury, all gone, leaving behind a void filled with the knowledge that he had failed and Ishizu would never pay for what she had done. His emotions raw after the power surge, the hurt and realization that Bakura was never coming home to him again hit him like a punch leaving him winded.

He pushed away from Marik, almost losing his balance again. He refused to maintain any contact with the Demon he had once trusted so blindly and, without a backwards glance, refusing to hear Marik's calls, he managed to climb the stairs, push the doors open and disappear into the street.

* * *

The rain poured down as Ryou stumbled his way through the streets trying to calm his raging emotions. Ishizu had slipped right through his fingers. He had been _so close_.

Ryou stumbled and caught himself against the wall of a shop. His limbs still felt jittery and weak in the wake of the power that had ripped through them. But it was the burning in his chest that got worse with every breath that almost felled him. "Not now," Ryou hissed to himself, clutching at his chest. He hoped he wouldn't have another attack, not until he got home anyway.

He hit the wall in frustration and pain exploded in his upper arm. He had re-opened the gash. Ryou lay his forehead against the coarse bricks and let out a chocked sob. _So damn close_. But something always happened; some miracle intervened and saved the Witch at the last moment. He wrenched himself from the wall. It didn't matter, one way or another he'd get the Witch, or die trying –

"Ryou!"

With a blur of black feathers and rustling of clothing and Marik was standing in his path. He grabbed onto his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you thinking?" Marik demanded eyes crimson and fangs exposed behind lips. The Demon looked more concerned than angry when his eyes turned back to their dark lavender state. "The last thing I need –"

"Let go!" Ryou jerked free of his grip. "What was that? You break her neck and she's somehow manages to _still be alive_!" Ryou closed his mouth, it was so hard to remember that what he had surrounded himself with weren't humans... and Ishizu was by far the least human of the lot.

"Ishizu has allowed herself to be twisted and manipulated by dark forces for centuries," Marik explained. "The outcome has made her immortal."

"So she gets away with murderer?" Ryou yelled at him and before Marik had a chance to reply Ryou snapped again. "Why did you interfere? I came _so close_ to killing her tonight and you stopped me." Ryou shoved him in the chest, but the Demon didn't budge. His supernatural strength was gone until who knows when, which made him angrier. "You stopped me and for what?"

"Is that what you think?" Marik scoffed incredulously. "That you had her? Hm, why didn't I think of stabbing her? Oh that's right! I _DID_, _centuries before you were even fucking born_!" He grabbed hold of Ryou again and almost lifted him off the ground, setting his upper arm ablaze. "What part of 'immortal' don't you understand, _human_? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Marik slammed him against the wall so hard the back of Ryou's head hit the wall hard and he saw stars. His vision cleared to reveal Marik's face twisted in rage.

Ryou would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, he was terrified. He remembered all too well the strength behind Marik's hands, how close he was _now_ to dying if he set him off, without Malik there to save him. But he couldn't back down, not against Marik who had sent Bakura away to die, who had prevented him from avenging Bakura's murder. "It's what you want, isn't it?" he said, voice deceitfully steady. "To see me dead." Immediately he knew he had gone too far and braced himself for the strike that was sure to come.

But no blow came.

He cracked one eye open and saw Marik seething before him, but under the surface of anger was something he didn't recognize. "Do you think I do?" The Demon growled.

Ryou decided he no longer cared if he walked away alive, he wasn't going to be able to kill Ishizu anyway, and met his eyes. He opened his mouth to say 'yes' but the word caught in his throat. Instead he nodded.

A fist slammed the bricks beside his head before he could blink. "Fucking human," Marik growled, but Ryou noticed a tremor in his arms. Then suddenly Marik released him and stepped back. "Go."

Ryou stood still, the beginnings of a headache prickling between his eyes. He was breathing as if he had run a marathon, his heart was in his throat and he was desperate for something he didn't know. "Marik," he said, his voice cracked from his previous yelling. He reached towards the Demon, but Marik stepped back, face turned away. Anger? Disgust? Did it matter? "Do you love me anymore?"

When Marik flinched, but didn't look back at him, Ryou could take it no longer. He turned and ran with what energy he had left.

Marik stood there long after Ryou had disappeared from sight. The Demon tilted his face back towards the dark sky with closed eyes, letting the cold rain and wind wash away his angry tears. He loved Ryou, there was no question, there had never been a question. He just couldn't – didn't even begin to know how to deal with him. He sorely wished he could let Malik fix it, Malik was part human. But Malik hadn't almost strangled Ryou in a fit of rage. No, that was all him. It seemed like every decision he had ever made regarding the human had been wrong.

…Except one. He had decided to accept the new human Ryou, hadn't he? And that had been right. Right? Right. And he loved Ryou, this Ryou who was the real Ryou, through better or worse. And Ryou needed him now.

Marik spread his wings, tilting them to catch the wind. He couldn't do much, but he could at least make sure he was safe. With a rustle of clothing, he soared into the sky.

* * *

Malik couldn't believe he was once again in the confines of the Hollow, even if he was just visiting. Had Malik known Kaiba would bring him here when he said they'd 'take a little detour', he would never have left home, or at least he would have put up one hell of a fight.

After the attack, the Hollow was even worse than usual. The Hibernation wing had been cleaned up of body parts and Hibernation caches prior to their arrival; however blood still coated the flooring and some of the walls like fresh paint and it took so much effort to block out the smell. His eyes darted uneasily, returning again and again to the sole exit and the sole window.

A Hollow Healer limped his way towards them and Malik fought hard not to step back. "Kyoshi wasn't found among the dead."

Malik tried very hard not to look at the repulsive creature.

"How is that possible?" Kaiba asked before Malik could open his mouth.

The deformed Healer shrugged watching his fellow co-workers making a start on mopping up all the blood. "Takes months to remake all Hibernation caches," the creature muttered to Kaiba through the bandages that partly covered his face as he wobbled his way about the wing. "Creatures that are in Hibernation are being turned away to die. No Caches. Lots of space. Lots of food." It gave a hacking cough. "Kyoshi might have been put in as food supply."

"You sick bastard!" Malik lunged at the Hollow Healer, ready to overcome his revulsion in Bakura's name.

Kaiba snagged Malik by the arms twisted them about and brought the half Demon almost to his knees. "Walk it off, Malik." Kaiba let him go and gave him a light push in the opposite direction, no doubt relying on Malik's fear of the place to keep him from straying from sight.

Malik glanced back at Seto, but saw that he was already turning to address the Hollow Healer. Damnit, he drags him to this insane place and then proceeds to ignore him. Malik's eyes returned to the window and he had an overwhelming desire for fresh air. He made his way to it, careful at least to avoid the thicker patches of blood and steer clear of any of the Hollow Healers.

When he was close enough, he noticed there were four deep marks in the wood. Malik frowned and placed his fingers lightly in the groves. Nail marks; like someone had been holding on for their life. Malik stuck his head out the window and glanced down at what would be a long – very long – plunge into the jagged rocks and rolling waves where cliff-met-ocean.

A gust of wind blew his hair back off his face. He welcomed the fresh air for a moment before he pulled his head back in and froze. Right near his head on the inside of the windowsill was a bloody hand's print...

Malik ran a few of his fingers through the blood and brought them to his nose. His pupils dilated, his fangs lengthened and his mouth watered as he was flooded by the essence of Bakura.

His haze of pleasure cleared just as quickly with another gust of wind. Malik wiped his hand off on his jeans, his mind swimming with possibilities on what happened in that moment of the attack... was Bakura still alive somewhere, had he been trying to escape at the time of the attack? Or had he merely been alive when he was dragged out the window to be slaughtered elsewhere?

He scanned over the window again more closely and found nothing more. He turned away and started for the portal on the other side of the room where Kaiba was still talking to that Healer, but now his mind was calculating, searching the floors.

The longer Malik was here the more the story and the attack didn't add up in his mind. Sure there had been an attack but it was looking more like a cover up, for why else would anyone want to attack a bunch of harmless, possibly dead Hibernating creatures and why weren't any of the Hollow Healers harmed in the attack?

Malik spotted a tuft of dark brown almost black hair between the stones of the floor, close to where a Hollow Healer was cleaning. He suppressed his need to avoid the creature, crouched down and plucked out the tuft; it looked like hair from a "Hell Hound?" Malik muttered to himself. Why would Hell Hounds be in this part of the Realm, let alone in the Hollow? Hell Hounds are the specialty choice of Slayers, who hunted even their own kind for the right price.

"Malik," Kaiba called, snapping him from his thoughts. The half Demon pocketed the fur and straightened up; he needed to be careful until he had enough proof.

Malik rushed after Kaiba and eagerly followed him through the labyrinth of the hallways, out into the small courtyard outside where their Flyers were being watched until their return. Surely he could trust Kaiba with what he found.

The Flyer hissed like a snake and shifted on its legs as Kaiba untied it and lead it out of the large gates. Malik followed suit with his Flyer and fell into step at Kaiba's side. "I really think this attack is a cover up for Bakura's murder."

"This was why I wanted you to come along with me." Kaiba glanced about to make sure they were alone on the bridge that would lead them back to land. "Five Healers saw Ella leaving a Tavern about twenty minutes from here the night before the attack on the Hollow."

"Are you saying Ella is behind this?" Malik growled. Once he really knew for sure, he'd make her pay for taking Bakura's life. "It will be hard to prove." Ella would cover every move she made and pay everyone around her well enough to keep their mouths shut.

"I've been suspicious of her from the night Yami's mother died. Her wounds were..." Kaiba sighed, no doubt remembering the consequences for challenging the old Demon on such accusations. If it weren't for Yami he'd still be wasting away in the dungeons; it was a shame that Yami had also ordered him to never speak of his mother's death again. "If Ella got rid of the one person who really stood in her way for power there will be no-one left to really challenge her." He said more to himself, but Malik heard him clearly over the wind around them and crashing waves below.

He stopped walking, bewildered that everyone thought that Bakura was the only one standing against all who would use Ryou to get what they wanted. "But Akefia entrusted –"

Suddenly Kaiba was before him and the glare he gave was enough to silence Malik. "Forget it Malik, Ella will only make you look like a treacherous liar and you'll be punished." A long moment passed until Kaiba was sure nothing more would came out of Malik's mouth. "It's safe to assume that your honeymoon period with Ryou is over. Protecting him now has become your first priority. Forget what you're thinking and don't mention it to anyone."

They led their Flyers off the bridge. Now that the beasts had more room to move, they spread their wings in anticipation for flight. Kaiba swung onto his Flyer, pulling back on the reins when the beast made to jump up. "I'm going to get supplies from the Healing wing and then I will return home. I trust I can leave you to your summons, but careful. I need you alive to track down Bakura's body. We'll find him," Kaiba assured him.

Malik mounted his own Flyer and nodded. He followed Kaiba back to the Castle then they went their separate way.

Malik changed his clothes, ran his fingers a few times through his hair in preparations for his summons, and then followed the guard to the Council Chambers.

Once inside, a soft nervous growl escaped his throat. Something wasn't right. His crimson eyes immediately darted to the oldest of Yami's Council member and narrowed in undisguised loathing. Ella. "Why have I been summoned?" Malik asked as politely as he could manage.

"Half Breed," Ella hissed, straightening up in her seat. "You have been summoned here to identify the remains of Bakura Kyoshi... since Kyoshi's mate is... regretfully _human_," She spat out the word like it was poison, "and as such cannot do it." Her sneer turned into a grin that was perhaps meant to be a sympathetic. "Considering your past experiences in the Hollow I have had Kyoshi's remains brought here for your own comfort."

Malik wanted to laugh at her, but her façade of kindness made him a little curious. It was a damned shame he had already taken a trip there, so her effort was wasted.

"Kyoshi was also a lieutenant, so it is only fitting that his remains should be handled with a little more care and given over to his mate to bury wherever he chooses."

Malik raised an eyebrow; now he was intrigued. Ella didn't care who was of what rank in the Demonic army nor did she care for anyone else's mate... so why was she doing this?

Ella clicked her fingers and the doors to the Council chamber burst open. "Behold Kyoshi's remains," she said as two Demons walked in with a large bag carried between them.

The Demons didn't look like the Castle's regular guards. They were bound in hard leather-like armor; their faces disfigured by scaring, their wings so torn that they couldn't possibly serve for flying. Malik held his breath to block out the pungent smell of rot that rolled off them in waves as they came to a stop before him. They both moved, tipping the large bag upside down, and out rolled –

Malik slapped both hands over his mouth to keep his cry in as he leapt backwards in horror. Two large black, torn – _no hacked_ – wings fell to the floor.

He suppressed a dry sob. How could that be all that was left of a magnificent Demon like Bakura? Tears stung Malik's eyes as he fought to hold what composure he had. He refused to let Ella see him fall apart, but he couldn't help the onslaught of images that stormed his 's Hibernation cache ripped open and his body dragged to some dark corner of the Hollow and massacred.

He didn't want to see them or even touch them, until something caught his eye – something Bakura didn't possess.

"I know it's hard to look at, but do try," Ella's grating voice echoed dully in Malik's ears and all his tumultuous thoughts ceased.

Shakily Malik moved closer and crouched down. He ran his hand over the blood stained feathers for a moment, then grabbed the wing. What he should have felt was the resistance of hard muscle and bone; instead he's fingers dug right into the skin like it was made of jelly, the crushed bones slipping behind the skin. Malik stopped the soft cry that tried to escape making a soft noise like disgust.

"Take your time," Ella offered standing and watching over him with a twisted grin.

Effortlessly, Malik pried open the wing and there to his relief were the dark blue almost black feathers... it wasn't Bakura, he had plucked those feathers out centuries ago as a mating gift and they never grew back once removed. This had to be someone else. Someone else had died, murdered, to provide these wings.

"I need you to sign here."

Malik looked up to see Ella holding up a pen and a scroll. He let the limb go and rose to his feet, his wings spread out ready for any quick movements he would need to make. He turned for the doors and stopped at seeing the two Demons that had brought the wings blocking his way. It suddenly dawned on him they were Slayers. He backed up when they moved towards him.

"What's the matter Half Breed," Ella said in a sickly sweet tone as she stood up and approached him. "It's a simple document, to declare Kyoshi's death... He is dead and it'd be such a shame to bury an empty coffin and leave his mate to wonder what really happened."

Malik recognized that he was in danger. The easiest way to get out would be to play along and sign the scroll – which would be worthless anyway if by some chance Bakura was still alive. It was the fine print at the bottom of the scroll that had him instantly refusing: it was a transferral of ownership of Bakura's mate to Ella, much like the scrolls used for legal slave purchases. "How stupid do you think I am?" Malik growled. Really, it was insulting.

"You won't?" She snapped at him, all the fake niceness falling away as her face contorted and appeared to age several centuries; her eyes seemed to sink and darken, her fangs that were no longer white lengthened. "Idiotic Half Breed! If you don't, I'll see to it that Orrick is given every mission that has the highest casualties. I'll have him reassigned to the far north of the frozen waste of Sha Damire. He'll be dead within days or he'll be gone so long that your mated mark will fade and you'll forget what he even looks like. Sign the damn scroll you worthless Half Breed!"

Malik closed his eyes. There was one thing he had always hated and that was Marik's tie to the Demonic army; even after he had retired, any real given orders would have his mate back in services. He reminded himself that the ultimate decision rested with Yami and he had to trust that the Demon Lord would never agree to something like that.

"You're too late anyway," Malik retorted. "Ryou's already mated to another."

Ella flew at him in fury, stopping only a foot short of smashing into him. She was beyond pissed and it gave Malik some satisfaction even as she struck him across the face that sent him to the floor.

"Who did it? Who mated with the Dragon?" Ella loomed over him.

Malik touched his now red and burning cheek, for an old decrepit Demon she had force behind her hand. He looked back up at her and smirked.

She shrieked. "Insolent, wretched Half Breed! I will have you singing before I'm through with you!" She kicked him then drove the keel of her boot into his cheek.

Marik grabbed her ankle to try and get her off balance, but she stomped down so hard he was sure she'd dislocate his jaw. He twisted round, brought his foot up and kicked her other ankle. She toppled and he sprung up.

But before he could do anything, powerful arms seized him.

Ella snarled at him again as she rose from the floor slowly – Malik sincerely hoped that the fall had done some damage to her old body. "What's his name? Who took the Dragon?"

Marik spat at her, disappointed when the little fleck of spit missed its mark.

A broad fist knocked the wind out of his lungs and he buckled. But he was shoved back up straight by the arms.

"SPEAK!" Ella roared.

"Y-you," Malik wheezed, "arranged for Bakura's death."

Ella threw her head back in a shrill cackle. "What proof have you, Half Breed? As entertaining as you are I've run out of patience." She nodded at the two Slayers who then seized his wings. "Last chance, who took the last Dragon?" She hissed through her protruding fangs.

Malik set his mouth in a thin line even as the Slayers tightened their grasp on his wings painfully.

"Tear them out!"

Malik's scream filled the room and echoed down the long stone hallways.

* * *

Ryou stood watching the sheets of rain cascade against the glass of the sliding doors that led to the small balcony. The hot drink he made himself to help him relax and possibly fall back to sleep was now cold in his hand. He wasn't sure what had woken him; but it could have been any one of his wounds he had attempted to hastily patch up.

A flash of lightening ripped through the sky and the power went out. Ryou sighed in weary defeat as thunder rumbled. _Of course it went out. _

Another flash of lightning revealed a figure perched on the railing. Ryou leapt back from the window with a gasp of fright. By the time lightning lit the area again and the figure was gone.

All traces of exhaustion gone, Ryou rushed at the sliding doors and shut the drapes, checking the locks and moved back. Rationally he realized that a flimsy bit of glass wouldn't stop a Demonic creature from entering the apartment. Had something come after him to extract revenge for Ishizu and finish what they had started at the nightclub? Or had she escaped once again?

"Stuff this." Ryou swallowed down his fear. He wasn't going to just wait for her, or anyone, to come and slaughter him while he slept. Ryou didn't care how upset or hurt he was at Marik, or how much Marik hated him; the mansion was the safest place to be and Malik, at least, would never turn him away.

Ryou turned away from the closed drapes – to find a dark figure standing before him. He yelped in fright, falling against the glass doors, his heart racing.

Then he recognized the outline. "Goodness sake Marik!" Ryou pushed himself back onto his feet. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" He noticed Marik's somewhat dejected posture.

"About before," Marik said awkwardly. His soaked hair hung low and his equally wet clothes were plastered to his form, making him seem somehow smaller.

Ryou averted his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." His arms ached where he had been grabbed, his battle wounds were raw and his throat was still sore from yelling; he didn't need a 'round two'.

Marik ran a hand through his wet hair, but didn't say anything for a long moment. Eventually, he murmured, "I was just making sure that you got home alright."

They both stood there in silence. Marik slowly relaxed when the lack of screaming, yelling and tears made it apparent Ryou wasn't going to throw him out of the apartment.

Ryou for his part found the silence almost unbearable, but he wasn't ready to meet Marik's eyes yet. "I think there were some candles in the kitchen," he mumbled and swiftly walked by the Demon into the small kitchenette, searching from cupboard to cupboard.

"The cupboard under the sink," Marik offered.

"Thanks," Ryou said going right for the cupboard and finding the candles and pulled them out placing them onto the counter and started looking for a lighter. "Wait a minute –" Ryou started, but snapped his mouth shut and sighed heavily. _Of course_ Marik would know the interior of his apartment. He turned around and found Marik was right behind him. "Must you play 'shadow' with me?" He grumbled irritably as Marik lit the candles for him.

The silence fell over them once again like a thick blanket.

Ryou looked for something – anything – to say when his eyes fell on Marik's clothes, leaving puddles. "I have some clothes you can change into if you want to dry up."

He knew that the Demon could see right through his evasive manoeuvres, but he was somewhat thankful that Marik chose to humour him, not even raising a sceptical eyebrow as he usually would. He just hoped that the Demon would take the hint soon and leave.

Wordlessly, Marik removed his wet jacket and shirt and tossed them onto the counter. The glow of the candles in the dark apartment played over the Demon's well-toned body, accentuating every curve and every ripple of muscle. He caught himself looking and immediately glanced up to Marik's eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed. But he did, the slight twinkle in the otherwise solemn expression told him so.

Ryou looked away, feeling his face heat up. "I'll get you a towel." He picked up a candle and headed for the hallway.

Marik stood in the doorway to the master bedroom silently watching as Ryou dug his way through a drawer and pulled out a few items of clothing, "Those should –"

"I want you to come home with me."

Ryou looked up in surprise. Seemed Marik had changed tactics. He turned back to the clothes and picked them up. "I'm fine here," he lied and tossed them onto the bed.

Marik didn't even glance at them. "Look," he began, approaching him and placing the candle down onto the dresser. Cards on the table. "I'm all for giving you your freedom and letting you make your own choices but the fact is it's not safe here for you."

"You think this is about me wanting _freedom_? _Choices_?" Ryou asked in shock. "As for safety…" Ryou gave a hollow laugh and didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

Marik's face hardened. Ryou expected him to explode, to yell, to grab him, to squeeze his throat. But Marik didn't move. As the silence stretched, Ryou thought Marik wasn't going to do or say anything at all.

Then, very softly, Marik spoke, "When you were murdered." His face twisted momentarily at the memory. "Everything fell apart between us... Bakura became distant and turned on everyone, even Malik and I... He was just gone one morning like he had never set foot into our lives and Malik –" Marik cut himself off, took a deep steadying breath, and continued, "It took Malik a week. One week for him to snap. He tapped into his powers and went in search of Bakura, so determined to bring him back… he destroyed entire villages, every female, male and child, young or old, nothing was left standing."

Ryou winced, but Marik continued.

"Yami offered Slayers their weight in gold coins if they brought Malik back alive. But naturally Ella got her own way with her poison tongue so that when they did find him…" Marik snarled. "Malik spent three years in the psycho wing of the Hollow. I was left alone."

Ryou was still, he had never heard any of this before. He had known that they had spent some years apart after his death. Bakura had been on his own for eighty-something years... but the reasons and the situation behind it all had been left out.

Marik growled, "I did everything," looking up into Ryou's eyes as he spoke, "_everything_ in my power to change it, to get back what we had even if that meant raising you from the dead to do it. I reached into the deepest darkest powers to restore you. But as badly as I wanted and needed you, it was never you." He looked away again and after a moment pressed on. "You know what happened. To the others."

Ryou knew he swallowed thickly, unable to voice it.

Marik continued bitterly, but there was a notable strain to his voice, "And then Malik comes in one day, claiming he found you." He shook his head.

"But it was me..." Ryou looked up at him. He remembered that Marik had taken the longest to warm up to him, was this why…? His gut went cold at the thought that Marik had been seeing him as an impostor all this time. "I mean, I am me."

"I know." Marik looked up at him with eyes so full of sorrow Ryou's throat tightened and he had to look away.

Ryou licked his lips and tried to find a voice for the more pressing issue at hand. "You let them take him, right behind my back." Tears burned Ryou's eyes. "I didn't know what else too think."

"It was a hard choice to make." Marik sighed. "Bakura was dying; his heartbeats and body temperature were decreasing every day. Rigor-mortis, you know what it is?" At Ryou's nod he continued. "It was setting in fast; Kaiba didn't know how much longer Bakura could be under his care before it was too late."

Ryou fought to keep his tears contained, but Marik's pause told him it hadn't gone unnoticed. "Go on," Ryou croaked.

Thankfully, Marik did. "The Hollow had all the right equipment to help sustain his body. Kaiba was going to talk to you, but with everything that was happening I thought it best to handle it myself and tell you later." Marik began to reach up, but paused and began withdrawing his hand, but Ryou took it. Thankfully, Marik didn't mention it, only squeezed his fingers gently. "I didn't want Bakura taken away with you watching. I didn't want him taken away at all. Kaiba and I simply had no choice but to send Bakura away." Slowly he extracted his hand from Ryou's and ran his knuckles over his cheek, relaxing when Ryou didn't pull away. "I'd never betray you or Bakura in such away; I couldn't... please believe me that I did it for _his_ survival and nothing more."

Ryou couldn't hold his tears back any longer and they spilled down his cheeks. Marik kissed them away immediately and Ryou's heart almost burst from the need to hold him to be with him as he once was.

"Forgive me please," Marik whispered.

Ryou turned his head and caught Marik's lips with his own. He didn't care if this labelled him 'weak', he was tired of fighting. Besides, where had pride ever got him? He wasn't ready to admit his own foolishness, but he was ready to forgive Marik.

"Ryou," Marik murmured against his lips. "I never meant to hurt you in –"

"I know," Ryou cut him off and deepened the kiss desperately.

Marik got the hint. He lifted his human from his feet and backed him up towards the bed with their lips locked in a breathless kiss.

Ryou's back hit the mattress and Marik held his place above him. Their kiss broke apart when Marik went for Ryou's jaw line and neck and Ryou's hand went for the button and zip to the Demon's jeans. He froze, remembering the panicked thought that Marik didn't believe he was the 'real Ryou'. "Marik," he gasped out in a shaky breath trying to control his breathing between locking of their lips and the heavy groping at each other and the removal of clothing. Marik stopped for a moment and Ryou tried to find some way to have his fears laid to rest without having to ask.

"There's no hurry," Marik said softly, his voice laced with concern.

Ryou closed his eyes and took comfort in his words. That was enough. He wound his arms around the Demon's neck and brought him down for another kiss.

* * *

Ryou jerked awake and glanced wildly about the bedroom before his eyes settled onto the Demon slumbering under him. Wiping the sweat from his eyes and glanced at the clock that glowed 4:20am. _Another sleepless night_. Ryou had been so sure that Marik would have worn him out until the later hours of the morning or more towards noon... he must have passed out on Marik at some point.

Carefully pulling himself from Marik's loose embrace, he went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He didn't bother with lights since the power was most likely still out and he didn't want to wake Marik up.

Shivering from the sudden chill, Ryou tipped out the rest of the water in his glass, placed it in the sink and headed back to bed. He stopped as the room's temperature took another dive and his breath misted before him.

Ryou shivered from the sudden cold. There was definitely something unnatural in the room with him. He tried to call out but his throat seemed frozen.

A low feral growl rumbled from the other side of the room making Ryou's gut plummet through the floor. His mind screamed at him to run, run to Marik who was still slumbering – like the bloody _dead_ – just a wall away.

With a rustle of feathers, a large figure rose just as the last of the moonlight was blocked out through the window by unnaturally dark shadows. A Demon!

Ryou backed up knowing he couldn't win against such a creature – where were his powers when he needed them? – and turned for the door, only to have his hand come into contact with the chill of the shadows that blocked it.

"_Ryou_."

Upon hearing his name, he turned about, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_Ryou_." The voice was raspy almost beyond recognition.

But Ryou felt a spark of familiarity. It couldn't be. But it was; Ryou could recognize it in any state.

His shoulders hunched, guarded. Was this a trick his mind conjured? Was he still sleeping in bed with Marik dreaming? Or was this some sinister joke? Ryou slowly reached up a hand and turned on the lights not sure if they were working yet or not. The light flicked on, unveiling the figure.

Ryou gasped, his eyes widened in shock: his mate stood before him naked, with open wounds and covered in what looked to be black slime, dirt and blood.

"_Help me_." The pale Demon collapsed to the floor.

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice tore out of his throat. He rushed across the room and fell to his knees beside his mate. "Bakura!" Ryou was too afraid to touch him in case he hurt his mate.

"_The lights_," Bakura gasped out.

Ryou got to his feet and made a dash across the living space, almost tripping over the coffee table in the process, to flick the lights off. He ran back to his mate's side. The shadows retreaded and the apartment was once again filled with the natural light of the moon.

"W-what happened to you?" Ryou clutched at his mate's shoulders, desperate to feel him, to confirm he was real. "How –? Seto told me you were dead?" He shook his head unable to stop the tears that fell, it didn't matter what he had been told, Bakura was here with him, alive and Ryou wasn't about to question the miracle. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Suddenly Bakura clamped a hand over Ryou's mouth as his powers surged to life once again and concealed them both within the shadows. Bakura pulled them both to a corner of the room as the door to the apartment was kicked in and two large dog-like creatures prowled inside.

Under the shadows, the area around them was awash with different shades of greys and black and everything seemed distorted as if through water.

Bakura gave a silent snarl showing of fangs as the animals wondered closer, sniffing the air and growling, their long tails whipping back and forth in agitation, their scales looked like armor rather than skin or fur.

Ryou was practically being crushed in his mate's hold that he could hardly breathe. One of the animals stopped and turned with a soft growl, coming face to face with him. Ryou felt Bakura's claws extend against his skin and his grip tightened on his mate. Ryou shut his eyes and held his breath not only so the animal wouldn't hear him, but also so that he didn't smell the stench of its warm panting.

Someone suddenly shouted from down the hallway. The other dog-like creature immediately bounded out of the room, but the one that was almost an inch from Ryou's face gave a soft growl, reluctant to answer its master's call.

Suddenly a ball of energy shot right in front of Ryou's face. The draft from the power blew his hair about as the hound was slammed into the wall. Marik stood on the other side of the room his powers summoned as the creature thrashed about to get to its feet and lunged at Marik with a savage roar.

Ryou watched wide eyed as Marik stood his ground, his arms slightly spread as if welcoming the creature to attack him. A loud cry echoed about the room and the animal stopped only feet away from Marik and turned to stare at the new comer: a Demon in some form of leather armour.

Demonic words spilled from the newcomer looking surprised and horrified as he quickly bowed while he summoned the hound to his side with small hand gestures as he continued to speak_. _

Marik replied back with a touch more authority to his tone. Ryou still held by Bakura watched the verbal exchange. Did Marik know the Demon intruder?

Ryou noticed that the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Goosebumps broke out over his body due the tension of powers in the air; Marik hadn't completely dismissed his powers.

The Demon suddenly raised up his hand in a tight fist to his chest bowed again. A salute? Marik in turn have a short nod of his head. The Demon barked again and yanked the reluctant animal from the apartment.

The apartment door slammed shut. Bakura's hand fell away from Ryou's mouth and all the shadows vanished from around them.

"Bakura," Ryou cried out as his mate fell unconscious on top of him.

* * *

**TBC **

I have to say that I'm ecstatic with the outcome of this chapter and that Bakura has made an appearance YAY! **R&R** (love and cookies)


	28. Edges of Escape

Enjoy :)

**Beta read by**: Strange Liou

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 28: **Edges of Escape

* * *

Marik was kneeling beside Ryou in an instant, hands deftly examining Bakura's broken form.

Ryou withdrew to get out of his way. Marik knew what to do; he would fix everything. Bakura's blood was sticky on Ryou's hands and clothes – it had gotten everywhere. He watched Marik's fingers trace every wound, every bite mark, every burn, and tentatively circle around yawning gashes that reached the white of the bone.

He looked up at Marik and saw his eyes close in concentration. _Please tell me he's going to be alright._

Marik opened his eyes and met Ryou's. There was heavy concern in those dark pools of lilac. "His condition is better than it had been when he was sent to the Hollow."

_So he's going to be fine?_ Ryou didn't dare ask for fear of seeing hesitation, followed by tentative reassurance that would smack of lies. Bakura was better, though he didn't look it, and Ryou could hold onto that one bit of comfort.

"But we have to move fast," Marik said, firmly holding Ryou's gaze. "Bakura isn't safe here."

"I'll call Seto." Ryou sprung to his feet and crossed the living room.

"No!"

Ryou whipped about and stared at Marik as if he had grown another head. Why wouldn't Marik want Seto to look at Bakura? Seto was a miracle worker beside any human doctor... But considering the manner of his mate's return… had his mate broken some Demon law?

Marik licked his lips and said in a calmer tone, "We must get him out of here." He pulled Bakura into a sitting position and then over his shoulder. It was an awkward task: Bakura's limp wings fell open and smacked Marik in the face while he was getting the pale Demon into a comfortable position to carry.

Ryou rushed over and helped Marik by carefully, folding Bakura's wings against his back so that Marik could hook his arm around them comfortably.

Ryou stepped away from Bakura and looked up at Marik. "That Demon and those dog-things were after Bakura. Why?"

"They're Slayers." Marik grunted again as he shifted Bakura one last time on his shoulder and moved towards the glass doors.

"Slayers." Ryou followed.

Ryou's chin was lifted up and he looked into Marik's lilac eyes. "I promise I'll explain everything once Bakura is safe."

Ryou nodded. Bakura was all that mattered now. "You're faster than me. Go and I'll catch up."

"They'll take you in Bakura's place."

_Then scratch that_. Ryou paused and glanced at the destroyed front door. "Wait." He dashed to it, grabbed his shoes and rushed back to Marik, who slid the balcony door open with his free hand. Ryou shivered in the cold night air as he slipped his shoes on, suddenly aware that he only had a pair of pants on against the cold. But there was no time to go back in and get a shirt and jumper.

"Ryou." Marik held out his hand.

Ryou took it and gasped as he was immediately pulled in tightly against the Demon's chest and held in place. "They'll be tracking any use of powers," Marik quickly explained, leaping up with him onto the railing.

Ryou yelped when he was jostled and his innards flipped as Marik swayed the barest amount on his precarious perch. Ryou clung to Marik when he glanced down briefly and saw that his feet dangled over such a long drop.

Marik tightened his grip on Ryou in reassurance. "Don't look down." His wings speared out from his back in a graceful arch. A gust of wind blew up at them sweeping Ryou's hair up out of his face as Marik stepped off the railing.

Ryou bit back a scream at the sickly feeling of falling that rolled up his stomach as the ground rushed up to meet them. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into Marik's shoulder gripping onto the Demon more tightly, until he felt Marik's feet hit the ground and the world stopped.

"You can let go now."

Ryou waited a millisecond before unhooking his arms from around the Demon and stepping onto solid ground. He watched Marik shift Bakura a little on his shoulders as his wings vanished.

"He's escaped!"

Ryou glanced upwards and was immediately yanked backwards into the shadows, bumping his back against Marik's chest.

"Did he see us?" Ryou whispered looking up at his balcony far above them.

"Quiet," Marik hissed watching as well.

"Find them! Tear this city apart if you have too!" the Demon on the balcony yelled angrily, kicking the railing, breaking it off. It clunked and clanged off the other railings on the way down. Lights turned on in other apartments. Ryou watched wide eyed as it clattered on the asphalt only a few feet from them. The Demon stood out on the balcony for a few more moments still scanning the area below.

Ryou felt Marik's grip tighten and he was pulled even closer to his lover; the intruder wasn't leaving and if they stayed here any longer he feared they would be found.

Then, without warning, the Demon on the balcony turned and retreated back into the building.

Marik wasted no time. "Run," he hissed, giving Ryou a gentle push.

Ryou broke into a run right away. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

Ryou crossed the street and ran into an alleyway, glancing back to see that Marik was keeping up despite the extra weight of Bakura. Ryou wasn't sure which direction to take and nowhere safe came to mind, except for the mansion. But it was on the other side of town and, for reasons unknown, seeking shelter there wasn't an option. Besides, Marik and Bakura were what made the mansion safe and both Demons were with him now, one half-dead.

With only a few minutes of running Ryou already started to feel the strain. They needed to get off the streets and indoors as soon as possible. He didn't have the stamina to run all night; he needed a destination.

Four haunting howls sounded behind them, echoing off buildings and down alleyways. With a renewed prickle of fear, Ryou ran faster. He took a sharp left into another alleyway and weaved his way through a small blockade. Something caught his foot and he stumbled falling onto his hands and knees hard. Lightning flashed through the sky and the down pour started once again.

"Are you alright?"

Ryou gasped as he was grabbed around his midsection and placed onto his tired feet by Marik. "Yeah..." Ryou panted his hands and knees burning, his legs wobbly from the strain and the sudden fall. Another round of howls sounded and Ryou's blood froze. "They're getting closer." He noticed the panic in his own voice.

"All you have to do is make it to Anzu's," Marik assured him.

Ryou suddenly realized that he had been heading in her direction. He nodded; they were close, he could make it. He forced his legs back into movement and ran out of the alley, almost skidding on the wet pavement.

"The rain will help mask Bakura's scent; it'll slow the Hounds down," Marik said from behind.

They used every alley and shortcut they could, half of which Ryou would have avoided even in daylight – Anzu didn't live in the friendliest of neighbourhoods. They sped by groups of men at the back doors of businesses and nightclubs, teen gangs, women huddled together to keep away the cold and rain while waiting for a good nights pay. Ryou saw it all in a blur as he rushed by them all. He wasn't surprised that none of them approached or tried to stop them: the ever intimidating Marik with what surely looked like a dead body in a sack over his shoulder was probably enough to ensure they weren't bothered.

Ryou stumbled in his run and fell shoulder first into a brick wall as cries and screams mixed with gunshots some blocks away – it was hard to judge the distance. The Hounds must have frightened anyone they passed. Ryou tried to block out the image of the beasts tearing apart everyone they ran into while their masters encouraged them to move onward.

"Not much further." Marik grabbed Ryou by the arm and had him on the move once more. Ryou didn't think that he could hold out much longer, his legs ached, his chest burned and he was ready to collapse. It embarrassed him to see that Marik only seemed a little out of breath, even with the weight of Bakura on him.

He looked up and gasped, "That's it!" Anzu's house came into view. They both dashed across the road and into Anzu's front yard. Ryou pressed his back against the wall by the door and watched the alleyway they had just come out of while Marik pounded three times on the door.

Anzu's voice sounded with the snapping of several locks and the turn of the doorhandle. Marik kicked the door in. Anzu let out a scream and stumbled backwards in fright. Ryou gasped as he was yanked inside and the door was shut and locked.

"What's going on?" Anzu backed up, eyes darting from a soaked Ryou to Marik to Bakura and back.

Marik pushed by her without a word and sat Bakura against a wall. Ryou didn't have any breath left to scold him for his rudeness. He just collapsed against a wall and allowed himself to relax.

"He's naked?" Anzu blurted out, flushing red when she noticed that Marik was only in his boxers and Ryou only wore long pants and sneakers all three dripping over her floor. "You guys must be freezing!" She left quickly and returned with towels.

Ryou's body felt like a furnace after the run, but he didn't have the energy to contradict her. He took the towel offered and patted himself with it in a half-hearted attempt to dry himself off a little. His scraped palms burned but he didn't have the energy to acknowledge them. He forced himself onto his shaky legs and approached his mate. He knelt down in front of him and, using the towel, brushed Bakura's hair back off his face and dried it, taking a moment to really get a good look at what he had been missing. His attention was pulled away from his mate when Marik moved.

"Hell Hounds," Marik muttered going to a window in Anzu's living room and pulling back a curtain just enough to look outside.

"Hell Hounds?" Anzu looked up. "Here in the Human Realm?" She followed Marik to the window as he drew back the drape. "Are they after you? Or Ryou?" She kept her voice at a whisper.

"Bakura," Marik muttered, finally taking the towel Anzu had been holding for him.

Ryou rose to his feet and walked over to them on wobbly legs. He noticed Anzu's hair and clothes started to move as if a breeze blew about her.

Once they settled, she saw him looking and said, "A spell of concealment. Don't worry, if the Hounds are after a Demon they'll be tracking any use of Demonic energies. My witchcraft is safe."

How easy it was to forget just what she really was.

Movement in the darkness beyond the window had them all watching. Three Hell Hounds stalked out of the shadows of the alley and into the street. They sniffed the air and the ground, circling.

"They found us," Ryou whispered, pressing himself against Marik's side to also see out the small parting Marik had made in the drapes. He jumped in fright when the Hounds suddenly threw back their heads and howled in unison. They then bounded down the street followed by six Slayers and soon vanished from sight.

"There now, they just needed something else to chase." Anzu grinned as she turned to face them. "That'll take all their attention. They won't be back."

Marik clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done." He returned to Bakura and carefully began picking him up.

"You're most welcome." Anzu beamed proudly.

"Bathroom?" Marik asked once he was on his feet with Bakura in his arms.

"This way." Anzu blushed again, trying to keep her face neutral, as she lead Marik down the small hallway to her bathroom and opened the door.

Ryou threw one last glance at the empty street and followed. Anzu stepped back to let him enter the modest bathroom. Marik was bending down as he laid Bakura in the tub and turned on the water.

Ryou felt a nudge at his elbow and saw Anzu was holding out a washcloth for him. He took it with a thankful smile and approached Marik. The water was immediately tinted pink. Marik cradled Bakura's head in one hand and arranged his arms, legs and wings with the other. He looked up as Ryou settled beside him wordlessly and put the washcloth under the running water. He applied it to the black wings, running over the clotted clumps of blood and feathers. The once silky warm feathers were now wiry and stone cold. As he rinsed the washcloth he noticed a tremor in his fingers.

Marik's broad hand settled over his own and slowly pried the washcloth away. "Go ask Anzu for a place to sleep; you're exhausted."

Ryou looked up at him, but Marik's eyes stayed diligently on Bakura's form as he ran the washcloth carefully over his body. True, Ryou was tired, but Bakura was in far worse shape and he was his mate – he couldn't leave his side. He looked down at the broken form of his Demon and saw a glimmer beneath Marik's hands – a small sign of his limited healing powers.

He heard something behind him and looked back. Anzu had opened the sink cupboard and was rummaging through it, pulling out jars of healing salves and bandages, anything that would help.

She set three jars and several packs of bandages down beside Marik, who grunted his thanks, and turned to look at Ryou. "Come help me change the sheets in the spare bedroom."

Ryou hesitated, looking back at his mate and Marik. The tan Demon gave him a brisk nod and lightly elbowed him to get moving, so Ryou got up and followed Anzu.

His friend was silent while they prepared the bed. As they dressed a new sheet over the mattress, he noticed there was an added force to her movements. He looked up at her, but her eyes were trained on the work at hand and there was a distinct edge to her eyebrows. She was irritated? Was it because of them bursting through her door at such an hour. "Anzu, I..."

"Speak another word Ryou Hikari and I'll Hex you." Anzu threw down the pillow with enough force for it to bounce off the bed.

Ryou stumbled back into the nightstand in surprise.

"Do you even _realize_ how worried I was?"

With the look she gave him any reply Ryou might have had died in his throat.

"There are no words for your actions Ryou, but stupid comes to mind." She growled at him.

"I didn't think..."

"That's right," she cut him off, "you didn't think. But I did. I couldn't stop thinking about it. How do you think _I _felt? How could I live with myself if the information I gave you led to your death?" Her expression softened slightly from agitated to something else Ryou had never seen. "Did you even consider that on your selfish little quest for revenge you had not only put your life in danger but also Marik's?"

Guilt stabbed at his chest. He had only thought of Bakura and how the Witch had to pay. He knew that he wouldn't have walked away alive from such a battle, a battle between an ancient Witch and a human. He had been ready to die and determined to take the Witch with him; it had never occurred to him that he had placed Marik in the line of fire.

Anzu walked over to him and gripped his shoulders. "If you were hurting so much that you thought of ending your... You could have gone to Marik despite, you know… Or even Malik, Yugi, Joey or _me_! We all would have been there for you! Just…" She seemed to deflate back into the Anzu he knew.

"I know," Ryou sighed.

Anzu's hands fell away from his shoulders to her sides for a moment before she wrapped them about his neck and drew him in for a hug. "I'm glad that you have Bakura back." She pulled away and held him at arm's length to look at him. "But if you ever do anything like that again; I'll have to turn you into a butterfly for the rest of your life."

Ryou's eyebrows shot up and a small smile curled his lips. "A butterfly?"

"Yes," She pulled away making a face of disgust, "I don't like toads." She laughed a little and added. "So, have you and Marik..." She left it open.

"Made up," Ryou felt his face heat up.

She gave him an amused one-over at his state of undress. "That explains that."

The door opened and Marik came in carrying Bakura.

Anzu and Ryou dashed about fixing the final touches as the pale Demon was laid out on the bed. Then they stepped back to give Marik room to try and make his lover as comfortable as possible.

Anzu took a deep breath and said to Marik, "I'm going to do a perimeter check, put up a few spells and go to bed. If you both wish to clean up, you know where the bathroom is, help yourselves." She paused long enough to give Ryou's shoulder one last squeeze and turned to leave.

"Anzu," Marik called out, startling both her and Ryou.

The young Witch-in-training stopped and glanced back at the Demon.

"Thank you."

Ryou glanced at Anzu and saw her once again blush, duck her head and walked away, murmuring a goodnight to them.

* * *

"Serenity, you're going to break it," Joey said from the kitchen.

His sister sat crouched on the couch with remote in hand, flicking through the channels faster then she could see what was being shown. "When is master coming home?"

"You mean Seto," Joey growled as he opened the microwave and pulled out a bag of popcorn. It bothered him more than he could put into words that someone, especially his sister, would give Seto such a title; he hated to think that she would lower herself like that to his mate. It also made him wonder how she saw their relationship, but didn't want to raise the question. "Seto's got a big enough ego on his own without you adding to it."

"Yeah; Seto," She mumbled.

"Hell if I know." He sat down beside her and exchanged the bowl of popcorn for her remote so as to start up the movie. "But he's gonna miss the movie if he doesn't hurry."

They settled into a comfortable silence as the starting credits began save for the munching sound of the girl taking in mouthfuls of popcorn.

Suddenly Serenity stopped, dropping her handful back into the bowl. "Do you hear that?" She placed the bowl down beside her, got up and bounded over the back of the couch. She moved so swiftly that by the time Joey noticed what she was doing, she was already at the door.

"Where're you going?" Joey blurted out in surprise as the protagonist in the television made her appearance accompanied by dramatic music. "Come back here, da movie's starting."

Serenity muttered something to herself as she rose on her toes and looked out the peephole.

Joey sighed, paused the movie and got up. He walked over to his sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Anzu had spoken to him about her great progress, but there were areas that still needed patient work. Joey didn't mind, he'd readily spend the rest of his life trying to turn her back to the girl he remembered. But there was always that private conversation between the Healers, Anzu and himself to remind him that Serenity would never be _normal _again. Joey's grip tightened a little on her shoulder as he shoved the thoughts away into a corner of his mind. "Serenity, come away..."

"We have to get out." She turned snatching up Joey's hand and tried to yank him into a run, but Joey dug his heels in. "They're coming, we must flee!" she grunted urgently, tugging uselessly on her brother's arm.

"Calm down, Serenity, it's alright." Joey quickly tried to remember what he was supposed to do during one of her psychotic episodes.

"You don't understand!" Her panicked and fearful look almost convinced Joey that something was wrong –

The front door behind Joey burst open with such force that it cracked the walls. The next thing he knew he and Serenity were jumping back as the room filled with men and strange looking dogs, snapping and snarling at each other.

"Let go!" Serenity's scream rang out, startling Joey from his stupefied state. He saw her fighting wildly as two men restrained her.

His shock gave way to anger. "Take your hands off her and get out of my apartment!" Joey made to lunge at the men holding his sister, but he was caught and pulled back.

"There's no need for a commotion."

The crowd parted and a man approached him with a heavy limp, short black hair and mismatched eyes – one milky white and the other brown. Joey guessed he was the boss by the way the others moved aside to give him more room. "I am Nicor, Leader of the PKT." He stated in the monotone of protocol and continued speaking as if Joey knew what 'PKT' was. "We are tracking a dangerous fugitive by the name of Kyoshi."

Joey found it hard to take his eyes off the man long enough to locate his sister. She was still struggling furiously, but her efforts didn't have even the slightest effect on the men. It suddenly occurred to Joey that they might not be human. He looked at the scale-covered dogs. The one closest to him dropped open its jaw to reveal a double row of shark-like teeth. _Definitely_ not human. He turned back to 'Nicor' and said slowly, "I don't know anyone by that name."

Nicor's eyes narrowed and only one flashed red, much like Seto's did. That sealed it; they were Demons. "You are Seto Kaiba's mate?"

Joey felt it best to cooperate and have them out of his apartment as soon as possible. "I am and he's going to be home any minute now."

Nicor's face was impassive. He approached him slowly. "I understand that humans are not a particularly intelligent species, I do, but at least try to use what brains nature gave you." There was a smattering of chuckles from the surrounding Demons. "It is necessary to eliminate the threat before it can recover, before Seto has a chance to finish healing him. So I ask you, as you are his mate, where would he take Kyoshi to heal him in hiding."

"I don't know. The Mansion?"

There was another round of chuckles and Joey felt his face heat up. What was so damn funny?

"The Mansion." Nicor's lip twitched in what appeared to be amusement. "You really thought he could hide a fugitive in such a well-known location."

"That's all I know, ok?" Joey snapped.

There was no laughter now. The room went deathly quiet as Nicor's smile vanished. "I'll tell you how this will go, human," he said in a terse matter-of-fact tone. "I will ask you again where Seto is hiding Kyoshi and you will tell me."

Joey's eyes flickered to the exit and to Serenity, still struggling against her captors. "And if I can't?"

"Oh, you _will_," Nicor said with the barest and most unpleasant of crooked grins. A bit of paper was held up right before Joey's face to read, however the writing wasn't in any language he could understand. "These are orders given by the Council. That means that the law that makes your kind untouchable won't shield you from what I have in mind. So I ask you again, and consider your words carefully: where is Kyoshi?"

Joey considered holding his tongue, but it would only make it seem like he was hiding them. "Look, I _really_ don't –" Joey wheezed as he was suddenly punched in the gut. He crumpled but was pulled back up by the Demons gripping his arms and shoulders. He stared at Nicor in shock as he tried to regain his breath. For a limping cripple the guy moved _fast_.

"Again, human, where is Kyoshi?"

"I suh-swear," Joey winced at his stutter, "I don't –" His head whipped to the side from a sharp backhand and he tasted blood. He flexed his jaw and ran a tentative tongue over his lip. It was cut, probably by an ill placed tooth.

Joey looked up at Nicor as his cheek began to burn.

"Again, human, where is your mate hiding Kyoshi?"

"I don't –" Joey's ear rang as he was brutally cuffed. His vision doubled for a moment and he saw white dots. He blinked rapidly and swallowed, trying to get the ringing to stop. He had no doubt that Nicor was quite capable and perfectly willing to permanently injure him. His eyes flickered to Serenity. She was staring at him, frozen in mute horror.

He heard Nicor say something, but couldn't make out what. He cried out when his hair was grabbed, his head jerked back and his arm forcefully stretched out. Joey looked down to see Nicor gripping it in some expert hold he couldn't break out of. Nicor's mouth opened and Joey finally heard, "Again, human, where is Kyoshi?"

Cold sweat broke over Joey's forehead as he realized he was in danger of losing his right arm. Nicor's mismatched eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. Joey cringed, waiting for the pain.

There was a cry. Everyone looked at the short demon holding Serenity. His sister had her teeth locked on his arm, her lip curled back in a savage snarl. The Demon was trying to shake her off while her other captor tried to yank her back. Finally the bitten demon managed to jerk free and backhanded her, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" Joey tried to lunge forward instinctively, but his captors yanked him back. He looked at Nicor in hope that he would step in and control his men. "I don't know anything!" He turned back to his sister, praying she wasn't too injured.

Serenity wiped her mouth on her shoulder, turned her head slowly back to face the Demon and growled, "When my master gets here, he's going to kick your ass." She yelped when she received another backhand.

"Stop!" Joey yelled and his hair was pulled back so that he was forced to face Nicor.

"Pay attention," Nicor snarled and pulled Joey's arm straight. He took hold of his elbow with his other arm, changed the grip on his wrist. "Where is Kyoshi?"

"Seto'll be here soon, you just have to wait a little, I swear!" Joey said quickly, hoping the answer was satisfactory, hoping that they'd leave Serenity alone.

Nicor's face was unchanged. "Wrong answer."

The grip on Joey's wrist tightened and suddenly twisted. For a moment there was nothing, then pain exploded up his arm. He screamed. He felt tugging and realized he had passed out momentarily. He opened his eyes and saw a white stick protruding out of his broken red skin. That was his – he gagged and fell to his knees, but was promptly pulled back up by the Demons behind him.

"Again, human, where is –" Nicor stopped and let go.

Joey pulled his broken arm gingerly towards himself and noticed three Demons drop around him. He heard the strange dog's growls turn to shrill yelps, followed by a crunching sounds like splintering wood and heavy thuds.

Serenity? Panicked, Joey's attention snapped to his sister through the pain searing his arm. She was sitting on the floor by herself, giggling, "My master's not going to kick your ass. Now he'll kill you all."

Movement caught his attention, and Joey looked up to see Nicor reaching for him one moment, the next he was hitting the wall across the room.

"You wanted my attention, now you have it!"

That was Seto's voice! His mate was here; he screwed his eyes shut and let out a sob of relief.

Snapping sounds and a pained screams filled the room. Joey did his best to just curl up and try to breathe through the agony. He had to last until Seto got him.

"Joey."

The room dipped and spun as he was pushed backwards. He felt a hand cupping the back of his head and a warm palm on his chest. Blinking open his eyes for a moment to see his mate looking down at him and guiding him to lie on his back. Warmth suddenly burst from his chest and flooded his body in an instant. Joey gasped and arched his back off the floor, his good arm lashed out to grip the Healer. It lasted only a moment and he slumped back to the floor, his body hummed all over before going numb and all sensation was gone, leaving behind a sense of calm and a heavy need to drift off into sleep. He fought against it and struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open to watch his mate stand up.

Everything within Joey's line of sight blurred into vague shapes and he followed his mate's movement as best he could. He managed to turn his head to see the outlines of Demons scrambling to escape, shoving and clawing, before everything dissolved into dark shapes again, screams erupted for a moment before they were suddenly silenced. Joey refocused for a second to see blood splatter generously over the walls and carpet. Hazily he thought he ought to get to cleaning it as soon as possible or it would never wash off, but only after a nap. But he couldn't sleep yet.

"Seto," Joey breathed out, he didn't see anything move – no shapes or shadows not even sound – until something loomed over him. He fought to lift his gaze and focused long enough to see his mate kneel down and carefully take hold of him in his arms.

Joey buried his face into his mate's chest and closed his eyes. A deep growl rumbled through Seto's chest and vibrated in Joey's ears.

"Serenity, we are leaving now," was the last thing Joey heard Seto say as he let the darkness take him. He didn't feel the gust of wind that suddenly picked up as they vanished.

* * *

Seto, Joey and Serenity reappeared within the living room of the mansion, startling Yami. He jumped out of his chair onto his feet, wings spread out ready to defend or attack, before he realized who it was and relaxed a little.

"Clear the table," Seto ordered.

Serenity rushed past Yami and swept her arms across the large coffee table pushing everything off it to make room for her brother, then stepped back to get out of the Healer's way.

Seto laid his mate out on his back and took up the broken arm, almost stopping at the groan of pain from his mate. A spiral fracture coupled with a compound fracture. Muscles were torn, tendons severed. Clearly the intent was to cripple. Seto frowned. It would be a difficult Heal.

"What happened to him?"

"Step back, Yami," Seto growled.

Yami stopped his approach, but stood his ground. "What happened?"

"Not now. Serenity, I'm going to need you to hold him down."

Serenity nodded and moved into position placing her hands on her brother's shoulders.

Seto gripped Joey's arm at the elbow and wrist. He stopped at seeing Yami shove Serenity out of the way to take her place in holding the human down with one hand and gripping the human's elbow with the other. "Ready." Yami nodded.

Seto's eyes returned to Joey's mutilated arm. He paused, briefly questioning the wisdom of an improvised Healing. Perhaps it wasn't too late to take Joey to the Healer Sanctuary and have them do what was necessary with all the equipment at their disposal to limit the human's pain and provide a more powerful healing.

"Seto? I don't think we should just leave his arm like that."

He bit back a growl. He was irrefutably the best Healer, and he sure as hell wanted Joey to be healed by the best.

Seeing the change in his demeanour, Yami tightened his grip on Joey's elbow.

Seto took Joey's wrist and the Healer forcefully tugged the elbow and wrist apart. Joey awoke suddenly jerked and screamed, legs kicking as he tried to pull his arm free from them. Seto used his free hand to shove the protruding bone back into place with a surge of his healing powers and clamped his hand over the open wound.

The bits of bone moved and reconnected, twisting back into alignment, the tendons and flesh rippled and joined as if they were being stitched together and slithered back into place. Seto removed his hand just in time to see a faint red line fade to pale skin. Joey's scream died down and he wavered on the edges of unconsciousness.

Seto stared at his mate's face, his eyes still furrowed in pain. "Serenity."

The girl was almost instantly before him. Her eyes widened when Seto gripped her chin with thumb and finger and turned her face this way and that, before cupping her face in both hands and healed the bruising on her cheek, mending the burst vessels.

"Better?" Seto asked as he pulled away watching as she touched her face.

She gave him a grin and an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you, Master."

"Seto," Yami interrupted, his voice demanding an explanation.

"Slayers." Serenity piped up. "They did this."

"Slayers wouldn't be in the Human Realm," Yami snapped at her and turned back to Seto.

"Well they are," Seto growled. "You better get out there and stop them before they kill someone's mate." He bent down and picked Joey up. He gently pressed him close to his chest for a quick moment and brushed his lips against his forehead. Then, he turned and carried him out of the living room with the girl at his heels.

He reached the door to his bedroom and Serenity opened it for him and stepped back without a word. Seto laid his mate down on the bed and arranged his arm so that it had space to Recover.

Serenity sat down beside her brother on the other side of the bed. "He's alright now, isn't he?"

"Yes." Seto looked up at her, a question about the Slayers already forming in his lips. But exhaustion crashed through him, robbing him of the will to speak. He looked at Joey and let the realization that he could have lost him that night sink in.

* * *

Marik spent most of the night watching the outside world from the windows of Anzu's house. He routinely checked every door and window to make sure they were locked. He listened to the night and observed the small things that only appeared in the safety of the late hours, from the rare owl that swooped over the city to the rodents ducking for cover or scavenging for food. No Demonic presence was detected apart from Bakura, Anzu and himself.

Eventually, satisfied that there was no immediate danger, that Anzu's spells were effective, and that in a few hours the sun would rise and it would be less likely that they would be attacked by Slayers, Marik turned and headed to the guest bedroom.

He slipped in soundlessly, his sight cutting through the darkness to his slumbering lovers on the bed. Bakura lay on his back where Marik had placed him and Ryou laid curled up into the pale Demon's side.

Marik's eyes lingered on his human for a moment watching him sleep. His mind, despite his efforts, kept circling around the knowledge of the new threat. Someone was once again after Ryou. Marik had assumed – hoped – that with Ryou's death, centuries ago, the enemies of the Midorikawa family would have forgotten all about the small Dragon. But Ryou was back among the living and perhaps his return had awakened old enemies or caused the rise of new ones. His crimson eyes shifted to Bakura, the only creature that really stood between his mate and a Realm of power hungry bastards.

And they had almost lost him.

Suddenly Marik couldn't help but think that Ishizu and Bakura's Hibernation had been orchestrated to leave the last Dragon unprotected. Could it have been Ishizu's design or someone working through her? If it were true then he played his unwitting role to the damn letter.

A sudden burst of exhaustion sapped all the strength from him. Marik collapsed into the armchair behind him. He had given Bakura up too easily; he had failed in his duty as lover and friend. He had almost killed Ryou. And Malik, he had avoided his own mate out of guilt and shame... Closing his eyes and rubbed at them again as he leant his head back against the chair. Finally everything that had had happened was now catching up to him, but the wave of despair was replaced by determination to set things right. However, with his energy depleted, he could not hang onto consciousness any longer. He closed his eyes and let go.

A soft, familiar, sound of a struggling victim, the kind that made his fangs lengthen and his mouth water in anticipation, tickled his slumbering mind. His dream even came with the sweet smell of blood. His eyes fluttered open at another muffled sound and turned instinctively towards the movement on the bed.

Bakura was on top of Ryou and by the looks of it they were making up for lost time. Marik closed his eyes; it seemed they couldn't wait until they got back home and damn it he had been having such a good dream too. The smell of blood lingered with him in the waking world.

Another muffled sound – desperate and pain filled – pulled Marik from his sweet dream, and his eyes fell once more on his lovers.

Bakura moved onto his knees and his wings battled clumsily in the air. His back hunched, his clawed hand held one of Ryou's wrists above his head, while his other was wrapped about Ryou's chin and mouth muffling all sounds while his face nuzzled into his mate's neck.

With Bakura's weight shifted, Ryou freed his legs and kicked at the Demon. Each blow only hardened Bakura's frenzied resolve and elicited a growl. Ryou's dark eyes helplessly sought Marik out and widened further. He screamed into his mate's hand.

It was as if a spell broke and Marik realized it was all real. Bakura was _feeding _on Ryou. He leapt onto the bed, grabbed Bakura about his head, ripped him off Ryou and threw him across the room.

Without Bakura's hand at his mouth, Ryou's scream rang out. He desperately pressed his hands into his neck, blood trickling between his fingers and from under his palm.

Marik covered his human's hands with his own to help stem the flow. He had to get Ryou to Kaiba. He felt a sudden tug and Ryou was yanked from under him.

Marik sprung up, seeing Ryou dragged down onto the floor, where Bakura once again set upon his mate to feed.

"Get off him!" Marik lunged at Bakura, but before he could reach them they vanished. He whipped about trying to pick up on Bakura's movements.

"What's going on?" Anzu opened the door and poked her head in. She let out a gasp, pointing at the ceiling.

There in the corner Bakura watched them, eyes a luminescent red in the dull light as he continued feeding on his own mate, now hanging limp.

"Stop him!" She shoved Marik aside and blurted out a word, white light flashed from her body for a second and Ryou fell from Bakura's grip.

Marik leapt forward catching Ryou in his arms. Blood spurted from the human's torn neck.

Anzu rushed to the bed and tried to tear apart the sheet. She paused, swore and cast another spell which finally caused the edge to fray. She tore a strip from the sheet, grabbed a pillow and dashed to where Marik held Ryou.

Marik let go of Ryou's neck long enough for her to press the pillow cover into his wound and use the strip to wrap the sheet several times around his neck, as tightly as she dared. He finished the knot. "I have to get him to Kaiba."

When Marik stood up Anzu released her powers on Bakura, causing the demon to fall, unconscious, from the ceiling.

* * *

"Kaiba!" Marik called out as soon as he appeared within the mansion's kitchen, Ryou now unconscious in his arms, "Kaiba!" He lay his human down on the kitchen counter. "Kaiba!"

"I smelt him as soon as you arrived." The Healer entered the room in his usual calm manner and immediately made his way to Ryou. "What happened?" Kaiba asked, tentatively pulling away Ryou's makeshift bandage. More blood leaked out from the opening.

"Just fix him." Marik felt the first prickling realization of what had just taken place and how close they had to losing Ryou all over again.

Kaiba undid the knot and unravelled the torn cloth with swift expert movements, replacing it seamlessly with his hand. Marik watched the Healer's hand shimmer as the powerful magic closed the wound, Kaiba frowned. "With this much blood loss you could Turn him."

"That is only Ryou's decision to make," Marik stated firmly.

Kaiba withdrew his hand to reveal only small scars on Ryou's neck. "Ryou's body has lost a dangerous amount of blood. I'll work to speed up the replenishment process. However, as a precaution, make sure he gets fruit juices, red meat and green leafy vegetables after I am done with him. If he is very fatigued or dizzy, inform me." Kaiba glanced pointedly at Marik, "What –?"

"It's taken care of." Marik assured him.

"What's going on?"

They all turned to see Yami walk in.

"What happened to him?" The Demon Lord approached Ryou at the counter and inspected the human's injuries.

Marik hesitated, wondering what he ought to divulge to the unpredictable Demon Lord, and Kaiba spoke over him, "Slayers."

"Slayers in the Human Realm?" Yami frowned not believing him and stated in a matter of fact tone. "Impossible. They can't even attack humans, it's against the law."

"Two human mates were attacked and you're willing to risk Yugi's life on the hopes that Slayers will keep to the Demonic Law."

Yami growled as he turned on his heels and left the room.

"Two human mates?" Marik asked, turning to Kaiba.

"Joey was attacked." Kaiba's eyes were stone cold as he turned to Marik. "From what his sister told me they were under the impression that I had Bakura under my care... you wouldn't happen to know why they were under the impression that I had Bakura, would you?" A growl sounded from the Healer's chest.

Marik clenched his jaw. "Bakura appeared out of nowhere I've hidden him until I'm sure it's safe."

"What's Bakura condition?"

"Stable, but," Marik glanced at Ryou, "he's the one that did that to him."

Kaiba fell silent for a moment before he spoke up. "If Yami knows nothing of the Slayers being here in the Human Realm, then I think the Council are behind this attack and Bakura and Ryou were their targets."

"I'll take you to Bakura." Marik paused, and looked back to Ryou still lying on the counter.

"I'll take care of him." Anzu said.

Marik hesitated, unwilling to leave Ryou alone knowing that Slayers were now targeting human mates. "We'll be right back," he said and disappeared with Seto.

* * *

**TBC**

Really not much to say here but** R&R **(love and cookies)


	29. Clouding up

Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is extra long 'aka' I got a little carried away haha. Enjoy!

**Beta**: Strange Liou.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 29: **Clouding up.

* * *

_Slayers. In the Human Realm. _Yami shook his head. It was absurd. Marik had always had a flair for making storms in glasses of water, but Seto... and the state Joey was in…

Yami was certain he would clear up what was surely a stupid misunderstanding. But first he'd make sure Yugi made it home safely. Just in case.

Yami perched himself on the edge of a building watching the busy street as humans rushed about doing whatever it was that humans did throughout their day. His crimson eyes turned on a group of students who were wearing the same school uniform as his mate did. He scanned each one of them to see if Yugi was among them.

"You should have a muzzle on that thing!" A shrill voice cut above all the general buzz of the street.

Yami turned to see a woman side-step the snapping jaws of a dog. A very _large_ German shepherd, held back by a balding middle-aged man. With what he had been told, even if the notion was absurd, Yami was immediately suspicious.

The Demon Lord refocused on the dog and infused his gaze with his powers. At first he saw the dog, but then the human and dog facade fell away.

A Slayer emerged from the human skin, bound in hard hide from another world, carrying all kinds of deadly weapons – the most dangerous of which being the Hell Hound at his side.

Yami couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it if he wasn't at that moment looking at the evidence with his own two eyes. What were Slayers doing in the Human Realm? It made no sense! Who could have sent them here? Who would have violated ancient laws?

The Demon Lord needed to consult his Council to find out what was going on and to get the Slayers out of the Human Realm before they did any more damage.

"Watch it human, you wanna be dog chow?" Yami's sensitive hearing picked up the small commotion further down the street, but he was too far to see and the street was crowded enough for someone to see him on the roof.

He dropped down into an alleyway and entered the busy street. He walked briskly, eager to see if it was another Slayer. He wondered how many there were crawling around the streets just waiting to cause a disaster.

"Sorry."

Yami's heart ceased up. He knew that voice. He pushed past a lady and saw his mate pick himself up off the floor.

"Whatever. Watch where you're going next time," the dog owner sneered. He jerked on his heavy chain and the dog – a large Hound – snapped out.

"I said I was..." Yugi's words of defence died in his throat as Yami suddenly stepped in between him and the dog.

"He said he was sorry," Yami growled, barely preventing his powers from lashing out and revealing his identity.

The Slayer stepped back, surprised at his sudden appearance, and Yami thought for a moment that he recognized him. But the Slayer's scowl returned quickly. He muttered something under his breath and dragged his dog away with one last backward glance.

Yami stood watching the Slayer's back, but with the increasing distance his gaze failed to keep penetrating the disguise and Yami saw a mere human with a large dog disappear into the crowd.

"Yami? What –?"

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked, spinning around to look at his mate.

"Uh, I'm fine." Yugi looked bewildered for a moment, then his face broke into a smile. "It's good to see you, Yami."

"Come with me." Yami grabbed his hand and lead him down the street, searching for an alley. They found an appropriately hidden one where Yami pulled Yugi close to him and disappeared.

They reappeared in the Mansion.

Yugi wobbled a little on his feet and the Demon Lord grabbed his mate's arms to help steady him.

"Would you like to sit down?" Yami asked, taking note that teleportation had made Yugi dizzy.

"I'm fine," Yugi said pressing his palms to his head. At the Demon Lord's worried look, he added. "Just a head rush."

"Sorry," The Demon Lord muttered.

"I'm fine, really." Yugi lowered his hands and placed one on the Demon Lord's arm with small smile. "I'll survive another trip back home."

Yami straightened up uncomfortably, wishing he didn't have to have the following conversation. "You're not going home."

Yugi's eyebrows rose quizzically.

"You're safer here."

Yugi shook his head with a small laugh. "Yami, if this is about that guy back there, don't worry, I've handled worse. And you know I can't stay over like that, especially out of the blue. Grandpa is expecting me home; I don't want him to worry about me."

Yami did his best to put on a face of stony resolve, but somehow it was harder when he was looking at Yugi. "This isn't a request," he said shortly in an attempt not to drag it out into a discussion he couldn't hope to win.

But his brusque reply had the opposite effect to what was intended. Yugi's eyes widened in dismay. "What?"

"I mean it," Yami said, refusing to back down. If he did he'd lose, and that could mean losing Yugi to a Slayer. "There are creatures out there that I have no control over. For the time being, stay." Then he added, "Please."

"What's going on?"

Yugi's tone made it impossible for Yami not to come clean. "Joey and Ryou were attacked." At Yugi's look of dismay he quickly added, "They're fine now. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you either."

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out."

Yugi took a step back, his eyes clouding over with worry. "Where are they now? I've got to go see them. Oh my gosh! What about Grandpa?"

Yami's lip twitched with distaste. That was why he didn't want to tell Yugi everything

"He'll be fine," Yami said impatiently.

"Not if Ryou and Joey were attacked!" Yugi grabbed his hand, pleading. "We have to do something; my house has been attacked before by creatures. I won't stay here when my Grandpa could be in danger."

Yugi's Grandpa being killed off by a Slayer would be an unexpected bonus as far as Yami was concerned. But one look at Yugi's face, lined with worry, told him that was not going to be an option. "I'll see what I can do."

"No, we have to do something now, bring him here, or, I don't know, I don't care, I just want him away from that house."

Yami knew the old man wouldn't willingly come to his mansion. "But Seto won't like having a –"

"If you think for one moment that I've forgotten that everyone here is at your beck and call, you're insulting my intelligence," Yugi said sharply. "I know you don't like my Grandfather, Yami, but I love him and he's the only family I have."

Yami scowled. _The old human surely can't live much longer. _"It'll be impossible to bring him here; you know he hates me and I think he knows what I really am."

Yugi shook his head and held out his hand. "C'mon, take me home."

Yami took it reluctantly. "Fine, but if you can't convince him then you're staying here without him."

They disappeared and reappeared within Yugi's bedroom. Yugi stumbled out of Yami's arms and made his wobbly way out his door. Yami followed him down the stairs and down the hallway to the shop.

As he stepped into the shop, Yugi glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Are you sulking?"

Yami snorted as he caught the door with his foot before it closed and paused. How had he gotten there? Where had the plan to be resolute gone? He shook his head. Discussions with Yugi never went his way.

The moment he entered the shop he felt a drop in the temperature. Or maybe it was the sudden silence. He looked up to see Yugi's Grandfather glaring at him and Yugi giving him a nervous smile. Suddenly Yami missed the council where his every word was respected and Demons, even the most powerful in the realm, cowered in his presence.

"Yami." Yugi gave him a meaningful look.

Yami grit his teeth and turned back to his mate's Grandfather standing behind the counter. "Hello, Mr. Tadaaki," The Demon Lord drawled out his name. He was somewhat satisfied to see the old man shift nervously on his feet.

But that didn't stop the human from retorting, "I thought I made it clear I didn't want you near my Grandson."

Despite the stern tone, Yami was happy to note by the protective way the old human put his arm around his Grandson, that he was scared. Good, Yami could work with scared. "Foolish old man, do you really think you can –"

Yugi jumped in before an argument could start. "Yami has offered for us to stay with him at his mansion for a few days to get to know you better..." Yugi stopped talking when Grandpa gave him a sharp glare.

Tadaaki returned his glare to Yami quickly, as if he had to keep a dangerous and unpredictable beast in sight. "No. As for the fiend, I want him out of my house. We need to talk about this, about _him_."

"Grandpa, please!" Yami saw that Yugi was struggling to prevent himself from saying just how dangerous the dark corners of Domino truly were. It was pointless.

"Yugi, this isn't open for discussion." Solomon snapped.

"Won't you just listen?" Yugi snapped angrily.

"You!" Solomon pointed at the Demon Lord. "Stay away from my Grandson, stay away from my house, stay away from us." He grabbed his Grandson by one of his shoulders. "I don't want you to see him anymore!"

The Demon Lord snarled. That sounded awfully like a challenge, and family or not Yami did not back down from challenges. His human disguise fell away leaving the Demonic Lord in his true form for all to see.

Solomon gasped and stumbled backwards out of shock and fright.

Yami moved in, grabbed Solomon by the neck and forced the old man to his knees, the ends of a small spell already leaving his finger tips into the old man's throat "Listen to me human."

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi tried to shove him off his Grandfather.

Yami watched as the old man stopped his struggling and stared blankly, heedless of Yugi now pulling at his arm. "You are going to pack some of your belongings and take a holiday. You need to go far away and not return until Yugi calls you and asks for your return."

"Yugi." Solomon sounded automated, which meant the spell was working.

"Yugi will be with me, safe and taken care of; you need not worry about him. While you're away reflect on all the reasons why I'm good for Yugi and _you_." Slowly and cautiously the Demon Lord removed his hand and stepped back, his human façade back in place.

"What did you do?" A slight tremor in Yugi's voice. He fell to his knees before his Grandfather and cupped the old man's face in his hands. "Grandpa, are you alright?" Yugi asked panicked. The old man wasn't moving, staring blankly. "Grandpa?" Yugi shook his shoulders trying to get any reaction from the old man.

Yami frowned beginning to worry if he had done some kind of damage to the old man.

As if on cue, Solomon rose to his feet. "I think I may go visit Professor Hawkins for a while." He moved Yugi out of the way as he made to exit the shop. "Yami will watch over you in my absence." He headed upstairs.

Yugi stared after him in shock.

A moment passed as they listened to the faint sound of the old human rummaging through his things upstairs.

Yugi suddenly curled his fingers into fists then released them, deflating. Yami felt the unpleasant niggling that he had taken things too far. When Yugi turned to him, Yami looked away guiltily.

"Yami, we are going to talk _again _about this later," Yugi growled and went to follow the old man.

Yami snapped back to life and grabbed Yugi's shoulder, firmly deciding to put his own feelings aside for the good of his mate, even if Yugi ended up hating him for it. "Now isn't the time. He will be fine. In the meantime I'll take you home."

"What if I don't want to go 'home'?" Yugi snapped, shrugging off Yami's hand and glaring at him. "I at least should stay and see my Grandpa off safely."

"There is more going on here then you realize, someone has been targeting mates. Last I checked your Grandfather isn't mated to any Demons, but _you are_." He grabbed Yugi's hand. "I'm busy ensuring the safety of your Realm." He threw another look in the direction Yugi's Grandfather had gone in. "I have too many things to do and resolve to waste my time on a human." He teleported them back to the Mansion.

Yugi stumbled out of his grasp and whirled to face him. "On a human like me?"

Yami frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Yugi."

Yugi's voice dropped. "Take me back. I can't leave him like–"

"You're not going back," Yami growled, unable to understand his mate's need to protect the old man. "Your Grandfather is leaving that house as you requested for his own safety. Your safety is _my_ top priority. With your Grandfather leaving, you have no reason to leave this house."

"Yami, I can't –!"

"You will have to." Yami cut him off.

"No," Yugi snapped back. He ducked about Yami and headed for the door. "I'm going home, now!"

Yami felt a slight flutter of panic and almost ran after Yugi, but he stifled it in time. "I'm sorry to be so forceful with you."

Yugi stopped with his hand on the doorhandle.

"I'm only worried about you," Yami said, trying to put all his sincerity into his words.

"With Joey having been attacked here in the human Realm, seeing you in the street with that Slayer and his Hound, I panicked."

Yugi turned back to face him. "Slayer?" Yugi's eyes widened. "You mean that man?"

Feeling Yugi's will swaying, Yami felt bold enough to walk over to him. He was relieved when Yugi didn't back away; he wouldn't have to do anything drastic like locking Yugi up in the basement. "Here you are safe; I don't like worrying about you."

Yugi's frown slowly smoothed over and he sighed. "I get that. But Yami, my Grandpa…"

"I will see to it personally that your Grandpa leaves the country safely before I return to my Realm."

Yugi wrapped his arms around him. "I'll stay."

Yami hugged him back tightly and breathed in his scent. "I must go; I'll be back soon, help yourself to whatever you want."

Yugi's grip tightened. "Alright, but we still need to have a talk." He pulled back enough to give Yami a kiss. "A serious talk." He kissed him again.

Yami smiled into the kiss. "Can it be a serious sexy talk?"

Yugi pulled back, his arms still around the Demon's neck and looked into his eyes. He smiled wryly. "First the serious, then the sexy. Just, please, come back safely."

"I'll be fine. Now don't you have two injured friends to play nurse for?"

Yugi smacked Yami's arm playfully. "That's not funny." He bit his lip. "I have a geography assignment due next week and mid-semester exams to study for. But I suppose that's not going to happen."

Yami didn't know what to say to that. He was relieved when the door to the living area opened and took Yugi's attention.

Anzu entered and paused. "Yugi! Did something happen?"

Yami stepped out of Yugi's embrace. "I'll let you two catch up." He turned away and brought his powers up to transport himself back to the old man.

* * *

Anzu's apartment was freezing. When Marik and Kaiba appeared, their breaths came out in puffs of steam.

"He's in there." Marik pointed as he moved towards the guest bedroom where he had set up a barrier to contain his lover.

Marik made to walk in, but the Healer snagged his arm. "Until I say so, that barrier is to stay up at all times. I don't want him escaping and attacking random humans." Kaiba glanced at the room. "You also have to take into consideration that this could be the Witch's doing, an after spell of some kind."

Shadows suddenly parted as they stepped through to reveal Bakura in his true Demonic form standing only inches from the barrier. "Let me out, Marik, now!" Bakura was furious, seething through his fangs. But Marik noticed he seemed unsteady on his feet.

"I can't do that," Marik whispered. He was surprised to see, despite Bakura's emancipated state, his shadow powers lurking in the corners of the room, crawling up the walls and over the windows, even trying to push their way through the top, sides and bottom of his barrier looking for a way out.

"He can't control his powers, his energy is overflowing," Kaiba muttered observing the pale Demon.

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura snarled, his wings flexed as if to attack, but faltered. The Shadows receded slightly as the Demon staggered back and found a wall to lean on.

"Ryou is going to be fine."

"What do you mean? What happened to…?" His face slackened with horrified realization and looked down at his bloodied hands and chest. His dread leaked into his voice. "Take me to him."

"No." It came out before Marik even thought to say it. "He's recovering, Bakura, and Ryou… Ryou won't want to…" _see you_. Marik knew that it wouldn't do their human any good to see his mate in such a state.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option right now."

They both looked up at Seto.

The Healer sighed as if it should be common knowledge to all. "You are very unstable and even more so unpredictable. Seeing Ryou now may be somewhat troublesome if you can't control yourself. He's already been injured by you."

"You can't keep him from me." Bakura bared his full length fangs at them. "He's my mate."

Kaiba cleared his throat and said, "You are no longer mated; both yours and Ryou's marks have gone."

"That's impossible, mated marks just don't vanish," Marik hissed at Kaiba and looked to Bakura to deny that claim.

Bakura looked down at his chest and startled when he realized it was gone. He covered the spot where his mark should have been with his clawed hand. "Ishizu," A deep angry growl sounded from the pale Demon's chest.

"It might have been all part of her plan," Kaiba said. "You must re-establish the connection as soon as possible. How are you feeling?" He moved a little closer.

Bakura made a face. "Starving and exhausted."

"You've been in Hibernation for a while. I will retrieve some blood packs."

As Kaiba passed Marik, the blonde Demon muttered to the Healer. "Take your time."

Kaiba was about to make a rebuke, until he understood Marik's meaning. "Alright, but only as much as I dare in Bakura's precarious condition."

"I'm fine," Bakura snapped.

Kaiba ignored him. "If at any point he starts acting oddly send for me immediately, who knows what spells the Witch infected him with." With that, he left the room.

Marik turned back to Bakura, ran a hand through his wild hair and sighed. How had everything gotten so screwed up? It was almost impossible for him to think that there was a time when they were content and life was peaceful and uneventful. Yet things had been fine only a few weeks ago.

"How is he?"

Marik looked up to see Bakura standing only inches from the barrier and staring at him anxiously. Marik's chest twisted up painfully as the events of the last few weeks flashed through his mind. "He'll be fine. Seto's looking after him." After everything, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Ryou left them.

"Marik?" Bakura asked softly.

"He was still unconscious the last time I saw him."

Bakura's intense crimson gaze became unfocused and his wings slouched completely.

They were both silent for a few moments, both contemplating the difficult task of mending Ryou's broken trust ahead of them. Marik glanced up at his lover, remembering the bloody state he had been in when he showed up at Ryou's apartment and the sudden appearance of Slayers. "What happened to you?"

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and focused once more on Marik. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Slayers?" He muttered as if unsure himself of what had happened to him. He rubbed his forehead wearily trying to get his thoughts together. "I don't... I woke up. I woke up in that place and right away I'm in the midst of a massacre and running for my life." Bakura fell silent once more for a long moment. "I don't know what they wanted from me, all I knew was that I had to get back to Ryou." Bakura reached out with his clawed hand. "Tell me the Slayers didn't hurt Ryou or Malik." Marik's barrier cracked with sparks, the pale Demon jerked his hand away, clutching it to his chest.

How Marik wanted to tear down his barrier and set his lover free. It pained him to use his own powers to imprison him. "No, I was there to protect Ryou... They did attack Joey." Marik crossed his arms. "They've also attacked random humans. They wanted to know where you were _badly_."

"I've got plenty of enemies," Bakura muttered, reminding his lover why their lives were so often in danger. "_Ryou's_ got plenty of enemies."

"So you think it's him they're after?" Suddenly Marik had a feeling that something bigger was stirring and not all of them would walk away from it alive.

"I'm not a great enough catch to break the inter-Realm laws for. Ryou however is a different matter."

"He's a human now," Marik said automatically, but there was doubt.

"You and I both know what he really is. Where is he now?"

"At the Mansion."

Bakura nodded. "We'll have to return soon, Malik's not enough protection against them."

Marik winced at the mention of his mate and his chest constricted at the knowledge that Malik was somewhere mad at him and out of his protective reach.

"What?" Bakura's wings twitched. "Marik?"

Marik sighed and decided to come clean. Keeping secrets from his lovers hadn't worked out all that well in the past. "I haven't really seen or talked to Malik. I don't think he's at the Mansion."

"With everything that's going on you let Malik out of your sight knowing full well he'll get himself into trouble, or worse, get himself killed and you left Ryou _alone_?" Bakura growled striking at the barrier wanting to get free now more than ever.

"Malik's fine and so is Ryou."

"The hell they are! How could you –" Bakura took a furious step forward and faltered. He groaned and fell onto his knees clutching at his midsection as his hunger grew intensely. "I can't believe you would leave Ryou and Malik unguarded," he hissed through gritted fangs. "Where is Malik? Why haven't you seen him?" When Marik didn't answer, Bakura opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Marik?"

Marik clenched his jaw tightly. "Something happened…"

Bakura rose to his feet once again now that the pain had subsided. "What did you do?"

Marik shifted uncomfortably and tightened his crossed arms. "You had been in hibernation for so long. Seto was right, only the Hollow could save you. I didn't want you there, I had no choice, they had orders from the Council to have you moved. Ryou was devastated. He almost never left your side." Marik averted his eyes away from Bakura's darker narrowed ones. "You _had_ to go to the Hollow. You would have died otherwise. But Ryou didn't understand that…" Marik swallowed around the lump in his throat. "We argued, things were said and Ryou ran from me." He fell silent and gave a sad shake of his head.

Bakura knew him too well and had no trouble sensing that wasn't the end of the story. "And?" Bakura's voice lowered dangerously.

Marik looked at him sadly. It was better for Bakura to hear it from him. "I – Ryou wouldn't listen to reason. He was so angry at me, I had hardly slept or fed for the past few days, I wasn't thinking straight. He made me _so angry_," Marik ended in a whisper.

"What did you do?"

Marik looked at Bakura's face to see it was twisted with worry; the lump in Marik's throat got a whole lot bigger, catching his words. "I attacked him," he choked out. Whatever punishment Bakura saw fit for his actions Marik would take willingly. "I almost killed him. If it wasn't for..."

Bakura held his gaze for a moment before looking away. "Damn you Marik," he snarled. "I trusted you!" Some of his anger drained as another dizzy spell caught him causing him to slump with exhaustion. He massaged his forehead. "You were supposed to _protect_ him in my absence."

"I know I was." Marik nodded in sad agreement and swallowed thickly. "Malik stopped me. We argued, but once Ryou walked away and you were gone, he couldn't take it. We haven't spoken since. Ryou forgave me the night you appeared." It didn't make his retelling of the events any easier.

"And then I went and fed on him," Bakura growled into his hand. He looked drained. Marik had never seen Bakura appear so…old.

Bakura tried to straighten back up. "Marik, let me out. We'll search for Malik and get him home-"

They heard Kaiba enter through the barrier before Bakura finished his sentence. "First you're going to recover," The Healer briskly walked up to Bakura, just as Marik took down his barrier long enough for Kaiba to deposit half a dozen blood packs. "Ryou will be waking at any moment and you have a bond that needs re-establishing."

* * *

Later that evening Ryou stirred. His limbs felt like they were full of lead and his mind was filled with wet paper, fogging up all thoughts and memories.

Then suddenly: Bakura.

He scrambled to sit up but a wave of nausea slammed him back down on the bed with a pained groan.

"Try not to do that."

Ryou couldn't tell who was talking and his eyes darted about the melting, fuzzy shapes, to locate the speaker.

"Ryou."

His face was cupped gently and turned causing the room to spin and grow dull.

"Can you look at me? Focus on me and only me."

It took Ryou a few moments to do what was asked of him and saw the Healer.

"Good." Seto nodded. "I want you to take it easy for a few days; you're going to feel weak and light headed. It's nothing to worry about; they're only side effects from being rapidly healed after almost being drained. You'll make a full recovery." Seto took Ryou's wrist deftly, checked his pulse then ran his fingers up the inside of his arm no doubt checking something no human doctor knew how. "You'll be stable now. I'll let Joey and the others in to see you for a few minutes." Seto stood up briskly.

"No," Ryou croaked.

Seto stopped and turned back to him hesitantly.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Please, don't." He was too tired to see anyone but his mate. "How is he?" Last time he had seen Bakura he had been bleeding and broken – no. He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut against another wave of nausea. He had seen him later when he had… Ryou felt a stab as the last events caught up in his mind.

"He'll be unstable until he has fed properly. You need to keep your distance from him a little longer."

Ryou felt as if cold water ran down his back. He had thought, as horrifying that it had been, that Bakura's attack was a fluke, never to be repeated. But, the way Seto said it, it sounded like…like Bakura could still be dangerous to him.

His worry must have shown on his face, because the Healer cleared his throat and straightened up, as if preparing to give a well-rehearsed speech. "Bakura was in Hibernation; his body had shut down to survive, going into a purely instinctual state to feed. It was an entirely physical reaction."

Ryou's throat tightened up and his month went dry. "He didn't recognize me. It's because I no longer bare his mark, right? And if I no longer bear his mark..." Ryou croaked and barely managed to restrain himself from curling up into a protective ball.

"A mated mark may fade but it can be re-established. I'd suggest it is in both your best interests to re-establish it before the upcoming mating season."

The upcoming mating season. Would everything be alright then? Would the past few weeks be nothing more than a bad memory? Would Bakura trying to kill him be behind them, forgotten?

Seto sighed and sat down on the chair beside Ryou's bed. "How are you feeling?"

The unexpected question was enough to startle Ryou out of his depressive thoughts. He considered asking Seto to leave, but right now Seto was his only Demonic contact. "Like my mate tried to kill me."

"He didn't try to _kill you_. His body was simply on auto-pilot."

Ryou found himself resenting the matter-of-fact tone. He refused to let Seto sit there telling him that it was only logical that Bakura tried to bloody murder him accidentally. "You make it sound so simple and common," he said a little more sharply than he had intended.

"It is." Seto paused, awkwardly. "Between mixed matings where one party is human or faerie or elf, accidents do happen."

Ryou looked at him unable to believe what he was hearing. Was this supposed to make him feel better? "What?"

Seto frowned, but he looked obviously uncomfortable and Ryou got the feeling he had intended to breech this subject at some point. "Demons and other such creatures, especially vampires and werewolves, aren't built…" He struggled to find the right word, but he didn't need to. Ryou understood.

"So you're saying Bakura will try to kill me again?" Ryou asked stiffly.

"No," Seto said firmly. "Bakura won't try anything. Bakura will _do_ everything in his power for this not to happen again. But you must understand that these things do happen. If anything you are lucky. Bakura is a very strong-willed person."

Ryou nodded to himself and lay back down on the bed.

"Will you forgive him?"

The question couldn't be ignored. "Of course I will!" Ryou gasped as a sudden pinprick of pain exploded between his eyes. "I already have," he groaned out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Try not to get excited," Seto said sternly. "You need rest."

"What kind of question was that anyway?" Ryou demanded.

"One last thing, Ryou, do you want to tell me anything else? Anything that doesn't involve Bakura? Something you may have had for a while?"

Ryou glanced away at the hard meaningful look the Healer gave him. "No." What did he even want him to say?

Seto hesitated, but nodded. "As you wish. Do you want to see your friends?"

Ryou looked at the door a little apprehensively. "Are they outside?" How long had they been waiting to see him?

"Yes."

He sighing as he glanced back at the Healer. "When will I be able to see Bakura?"

"As soon as you regain your strength."

Ryou paused, debating whether to voice his question. He finally decided to, Seto was the one who started it anyway. "Do you have any advice for a mixed mated pair?"

"Safety first."

Ryou snorted. Safety had been something of a luxury since his mother and sister died. Bakura, Marik and Malik had made his future, though not solid, something he could look forward to again. Even now, with everything seemingly spiralling out of control, Ryou knew that the only kind of future he was interested in lay with his mate and lovers.

At his silence, Seto stood up and went to the door. "Do you want to see your friends, or should I ask them to find another corridor to sit in?"

Ryou nodded. "Let them in." It suddenly struck him that he had been very short with Seto when it was clear the Healer had only been trying to help. But before he could open his mouth again, Seto opened the door, and his friends burst in like hens out of a chicken coop.

Ryou wanted to call him back and apologize for his rudeness, but Seto was already opening the door.

Anzu was the first one in, followed closely by Joey. "Ryou!" She cried, and promptly lowered her voice at a pointed scowl from Seto. "How are you?" They approached the bed as Yugi entered the room. Joey sat down by his legs and Anzu took Seto's chair.

"I'm ok. Do you guys really have nothing better to do?" Ryou asked with a small amused smile.

Joey snorted. "What do you think? With what happened we haven't been allowed out and nothing's on TV."

"What happened?" Ryou asked, remembering the attack on his apartment.

"Some sort of Demonic SWAT team with monster dogs happened," Joey growled, lifting his plastered arm in its sling.

"They're Slayers," Anzu piped in. "An infamous mercenary group. They shouldn't even be in the Human Realm."

"I _told _you they said they could do whatever they wanted because of some law thing." Joey idly waved his good hand in the air.

"I _know_, but it's still unprecedented!" Anzu huffed. "I hope Yami'll be able to clear it up."

Ryou looked at Yugi, who stood a little behind Anzu's chair, one arm on the backrest, but the shorter teen only shrugged helplessly. "Oh, Anzu, how's your house?" Ryou asked, knowing there had to be a reason the Witch was staying at the mansion.

"Huh? The house? It's fine, Marik just needs me out of the way so he can –" She clapped a hand over her mouth with a shocked little squeak.

Joey and Yugi gave her odd looks and Ryou gratefully realized she must have not told them what happened. Did they even know that Bakura was back?

"What's Marik doing –?" Joey asked.

"Nothing! Besides, who cares about my house?" Anzu suddenly gasped. "Remember the school's Halloween night? Will any of you be participating?"

Joey gave her a look. "Anzu, we're kinda busy caring about life-threatening things right now."

Anzu didn't look deterred. "That's precisely why you'd want to go; it'll get your minds off it. What do you say, Ryou? Once you recover."

Ryou was saved from answering by Seto. "Ryou won't be going anywhere without my say-so," the Healer said, opening the door. "Visiting times over. Find yourselves something to do."

Everybody stood up to leave, bidding Ryou a quick recovery.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Um, I'd like to talk to Anzu."

Yugi and Joey glanced back briefly, surprised, before leaving. Seto nodded. "Two minutes." He stepped out and closed the door to give them privacy.

Anzu sat down on Ryou's bed. "What is it?"

"How's Bakura? Did you see him?" Ryou asked.

Anzu looked away and chewed on her lip. "He'll be fine. I didn't see much before Marik set up a barrier."

"How's Marik?"

Anzu looked back at Ryou sadly. "I wish I could tell you more, but I honestly don't know. I'm sure everything will be fine though."

Ryou nodded. "It's ok." He didn't have much time, but the words were difficult to voice. "Anzu, I… A lot has happened – I need –" He sighed heavily, embarrassment and guilt burning within him. "After what happened… with Bakura… and Marik."

Anzu gasped.

Ryou looked up, startled.

Anzu looked close to tears. "You're going to leave Bakura?"

Ryou blinked. "What? No! That's not what I was going to say at all!" he said quickly. "Anzu, since you're a Witch and you know way more about this other-Realm stuff, I wanted to ask if there was some way I could protect myself, if anything happened again.

Anzu blinked rapidly, and calmed down. "Oh." She frowned thoughtfully. "There are some things, some charms, a few spells..." her frown deepened. "I must warn you that charms and spells aren't the answer and to prevent being attacked it's best that you place the spell directly on the creature... but I could maybe make you something."

"Nothing that would really hurt anybody just..." He wasn't sure what he was really asking for since she had put it that way. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thank you." Ryou sat back against his pillow, glad he had gotten that over with.

"I should have thought of it before," Anzu said. "Maybe Joey and Yugi might want something too."

"Don't tell them," Ryou said quickly. He didn't want anyone to know he was seeking magical protection from his own mate and lovers. "Anzu..." Ryou bit his lip. "I'm frightened of what Bakura will think of _me_ when…

Anzu frowned a little. "I'll be honest, Ryou. I don't feel good helping set you up against Bakura."

Ryou jerked his head up to look at her. "What?"

"You and Bakura are mated, you should trust him."

Ryou felt his face burn. "I do – you don't understand –!"

"Please, don't get upset," Anzu said quickly, holding up her hands in surrender. "I just felt I needed to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Right. Sure." Ryou settled back into his pillows, a little upset. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm not apparently mated anymore."

"What happened with Bakura doesn't mean you're not mated, Ryou."

"I'm not, Anzu." The thought of telling her about his mated mark filled him with shame. "I - I don't have the mark anymore."

Anzu just looked at him blankly. "Are you alright, Ryou?"

Ryou gave an exasperated sigh. "Anzu." He pushed back the sheets and lifted his shirt high enough to show the unblemished patch of skin on his hip. "It's gone."

Anzu gasped in shock and jabbed the area with her cold fingers before either of them blinked. Ryou jumped back and groaned as a wave of dizziness struck him and Anzu retreated sheepishly. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I just, that's so strange."

Ryou rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes again to see her biting her lip thoughtfully. Her expression looked troubled and it did nothing to ease his nerves. Why had he told her anyway? "Don't tell anyone, Anzu. It's… it's probably nothing..." He felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth. Anzu, a supernatural person, would know damn well it wasn't nothing.

Anzu shook her head and seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Ryou, I'm probably only making things worse for you." She sat back slowly. "But you shouldn't worry, really. If you think missing the mark means something bad, you're wrong. Marks can fade." At his look, she added, "_Really_, they can. It's happened to my parents. But that doesn't matter. The mark is just the symptom of the condition. Once marked by your chosen mate it binds your souls together." She smiled and placed her hand lightly on his chest. "It grants you the right to give into your desires for Bakura and binds Bakura to you and you alone. And vice versa, of course." She gave a happy sigh removing her hand; the soft smiled never leaving her lips. "It's the most powerful magic there is and it'll never break, it's mysterious and it'll keep a forever hold on you, don't dismiss it so easily Ryou, it works in your favour."

Ryou suddenly understood; she was voicing her inner most fantasies. "How badly do you want to be mated?"

Her cheeks flushed red. "You have no idea," she said a little sadly as if she had lost all hope of finding her own special someone. "Despite everything that's happened I see how much Joey, Yugi and you are happy... not school boy crushes happy, but the kind of happiness that comes from truly being in love." She blinked back tears and straightened up. "Enjoy what you have Ryou, the good times will out-weight the bad." She sighed getting to her feet.

Ryou took her hand to stop her from leaving. "About the charm, I'm not frightened of Bakura or of Malik and Marik... it's as much for them as it is for me. If something happened to me by their hands it would hurt them too..."

Anzu nodded. "Yeah, I know, you're right. I'm sorry for what I said, I was out of line. You're right."

"No, it's alright, I get it," Ryou said quickly.

Anzu smiled. "I'll get the charm ready for you and I'll teach you to use it. Now please, rest up, or Seto'll be cross with me."

Ryou nodded. He was exhausted. He lay down and drew the sheets up when he noticed Anzu reaching out to him. "Uh, Anzu?"

"It's just a small sleeping spell," Anzu said.

"I appreciate it, but I'd rather get to sleep on my own."

Anzu blinked, hesitating. "But it'll be faster this way."

Ryou sighed, seeing the slight look of hurt on her face. "Fine, but ask next time."

Anzu smiled and rested her hand on his forehead. The spell seeped in quickly and soon Ryou's breathing slowed. "Everything will look brighter when you next awake," Anzu murmured to herself. She turned to leave and stopped with a gasp at seeing Seto glaring at her in the door's threshold.

"A mated mark doesn't define a relationship; it's not a '_be all, end all' _matter. What you filled his head with is nonsense."

Anzu approached him stopping at his side and glanced up at the tall Healer. "It's better than letting him worry himself sick about it."

"If you make that charm for him, Bakura will know as will Malik and Marik." Seto glanced down at her. "And they'll know that he doesn't trust them, it'll break them apart."

"I need to do something for Ryou's piece of mind, not yours or theirs." She moved by him and left the room.

* * *

**TBC **

I'm working on two updates of Fragments and Silent Mind, just putting it out there for those of you who are interested** R&R **(love and cookies)


	30. Werewolves, Witches, Fire, Oh My!

Sorry for the wait, writers block has hit me rather hard, but it is slowly unblocking, I'm still working extra hard on getting the last chapters up of When Silence is Broken and hopefully it'll be up soon.

My original is back **Beta** so hoping chapters and stories will be flowing more frequently WOOT!

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 30: Werewolves, Witches, Fire, Oh My! **

* * *

"Such a filthy place." Ella sneered removing her hood. She loathed the Human Realm and the dwellings they built.

"This way." The Werewolves in human form lead Ella through the mansion, they opened a door with a bow and stepped away.

"You are late." A deep voice sounded from inside the dark room.

"Sorry, my Lord." Ella walked in. "The Goblin King was sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted." Her tone was bitter over Pegasus's last-minute recue of the half breed. She gritted her fangs together; she wanted to watch the life drain from him right on her chamber floor. "I was detained." She still couldn't get the time lines right between the Realms.

"It was you who asked for an audience." His voice bounced off the walls. Ella moved forward all she could see was the back of a large armchair.

"I did." Ella bowed briefly; it was all habit and courtesy to make him feel as important as he thought he was, just like Yami. Ella straightened up.

"What do you want this time Demon?"

"A reminder of our last conversation, the Gathering is fast approaching and Lord Yami will be crowned King of Demons, his Mate will also be crowned and so too will their offspring." Ella couldn't keep the growl contained when she spoke.

"I know what you desire Ella." He sounded bored.

Ella would crush all that stood in her way, including this pompous bastard who thought he ruled the Realms. "I want to see the fall of the Mutou family. I wish to rule the Realm. I deserve to rule!" She snapped unable to control herself. The growl and the surge of energy in the room was enough to bring Ella to her knees. She cleared her throat and bowed her head. "My Lord." She said softly and felt his powers lift somewhat. "Yami keeps his Mate's identity from me. He has hidden her away somewhere in the human city Domino making it difficult to assassinate her. I want your help in finding Yami's Mate." Ella shifted at the silence becoming irritable, her wants were not that demanding, just a killing of a simple female.

"Ella." She cringed at the sound of his irritated voice, her mind raced on away to calm him for she didn't want her life to end here on the floor some filth of a human built. "You have slaughtered so many Mates. I'm displeased with your actions." He rose from his chair and approached the window and still he was cast in shadow. "For the ones that you left behind to morn their loss can never again mate with another. It'll be... such a lonely life for them, for him."

Ella held back her growl at the sentimental crap he was spilling. So what, she had killed a few creatures here and there, there was no need to feel pity for them. "Necessary my Lord." Ella rose to her feet. "With the Royal family's morning over dead Mates, it'll be easier for me to make moves without being questioned or watched... their deaths provide the best distraction." Ella continued. "With her death Yami will be distraught and who better then to help him in such a time of need then me." She grinned and within months Yami was sure to follow his mate.

"Killing off Mates leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, Ella." He hissed and turned away from the windows to face her. "You come into my home demanding help when you give nothing in return. It's bad manners."

Ella shifted slightly under his gaze, what was it that he wanted from her again... it came to after a long moments of silence and a growl from the tall beast before her. "The Master." He grinned at her. "I heard he's in Tiasul." Ella muttered in a bored tone.

"The frozen land?" He raised an eyebrow and for the first time she could see him, his long blue hair and slender body, tight black clothing, he is a stunning creature she thought. Ella briefly thought that if she had ever considered mating and was a few thousand years younger she'd happily sink her claws and fangs into him. "You do realize that extreme cold kills Dragons."

"My Lord!" The doors burst open and Ella spun about to see who had interrupted them and watched the Witch enter the room. "Well well." Ishizu grinned slowing her brisk walk. "The rumor was wrong after all, your still alive, old Demon." Ishizu passed her and set herself on the edge of the Lord's desk. "You'll find Touzoku in the mountains of Ossere."

Truthfully Ella didn't know where the Master was and she doubted that the Witch knew either, no one knew for that matter and she didn't think he was even alive anymore. "So what's this little meeting about?" She said nothing as she was pushed off the desk by the Lord. "Let me guess." She rubbed at her temples in a mocking way. "You want the throne and you want Yami dead." She said with a laugh. "You'll never get it Ella; you're like a dog with an old bone."

"Same for you in obtaining your brother." Ella stepped forward a little. "Who I saw just recently when I had his wings plucked off his back like a fly," Instantly the Witch attacked her and Ella could barely deflect her spells.

"Enough!" The Lord snarled.

Ella engulfed in flames for a moment before she swept it away with a counter spell of her own leaving her body and clothing untouched. "You've grown weak." Ella sneered as Ishizu backed up.

"Lucky for you," Ishizu retorted a little out of breath. "At my full strength you'd be nothing more than ash on the floor."

Ella scoffed as she dusted off her robs.

"Ladies."

Ella turned with a bow saying. "My Lord." Ishizu still raged in anger, her fury for the old Demon was so powerful that her eyes glowed sliver. "I've sent Slayers into the Human Realm to find Yami's mate and they have been unsuccessful thus fair."

"Slayers?" Ishizu spat. "Werewolves are anyone's best bet and they can kill Demon's better then Slayers." She clicked her fingers once. "Let me demonstrate how effective my Wolves are in killing Demons." The doors burst open as six Werewolves entered the room, fangs and claws bared as they charged at Ella.

"Enough!" The Lord roared, Ishizu dropped to one knee; her wolves whimpered and backed out the door.

"Did I leave out the part that your brother is alive?" Ella hadn't moved from her spot. "Rescued by the Goblin King himself."

The news didn't make Ishizu any happier as she rose to her feet and approached the old Demon. "If there is any permanent injury done to my little brother." Ishizu circled her and whispered in her ear. "You'll become my new obsession."

Ella weighed up her options whoever was caught in Ishizu sights always ended up dead, eventually. Ishizu also always found whoever she was looking for; she was brutal when she attacked killing anything that stood in her way. Yami's little band of guards, friends and his mate would be slaughtered in moments. Plus using Ishizu would mean she didn't have to get her hands dirty. "Help me kill Yami, his mate and his personal guards and your little half breed can be all yours. I'll even help you restore him to what he once was before he was turned." Ella couldn't have been more proud of herself playing Ishizu like a well tuned instrument.

"I want that bastard Marik alive and their little pet human." Ishizu growled. "I have centuries of painful payback to inflict." Ishizu wanted Bakura and Marik alive to let them bare yet again wittiness as she end the life of that damn Human and Malik by her side of his own freewill.

"Whatever you want," Ella grinned. "After the rest are dead."

* * *

"Marik," The tan Demon raised his eyes to see Bakura staring at him through the barrier, the packets of blood were empty and all over the floor around his bare feet. "I only want to see Ryou." Marik glanced away. "I'm fine now; I'm in my right state of mind."

"The blood needs to take affect and Kaiba will be here soon." Marik didn't miss the agitated growl that came from his pale lover.

"I _need _to see him." Bakura pleaded a note of pain etched his voice. "Don't you wish to see him too?" Marik closed his eyes and nodded his head yes, he'd rather be anywhere then here. "Then let me out." Marik shook his head no. He tracked Bakura's sudden movements as he crawled towards the barrier."Mariku, my love, let me out." Marik growled at hearing his full name despite it being used in an affectionate way. "We can see Ryou together; don't you want to see Ryou?"

"I do." Marik whispered and he wanted to see Malik to patch things up to have his family back together under one roof. However, Marik didn't miss the gray undertone of his lover's skin or the sheer hunger and animalistic craving for bloodthat was harbouring itself within the Demon was utterly horrifying. Marik had never known Bakura to consume so much blood and still look as though he was starving. It would be a mistake to let him free, so Marik held onto his barely there resolve. "I can't risk..."

Bakura rose to his feet with a feral snarl of fangs and ruffled black wings. "Damn you Marik!" He struck the barrier hard; the pain it would have caused didn't affect him at all. "I'm not going to hurt my own mate. Not again, not ever!" Bakura fell silent for a moment and his voice softened somewhat. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Don't turn this on me... I'm fine." Marik couldn't remember but he knew that he was running on empty. The stress of not having Malik by his side was getting to him in such a way that he was barely functioning himself.

"We can hunt together." Bakura ran his clawed hand along the barrier making it spark and crackle with energy. "I miss hunting with you; I miss Ryou and Malik... I miss you, did you not miss me?" Bakura added. "Because it doesn't seem like you did by how you're treating me like a prisoner."

Marik was up on his feet inches from the barrier, inches from Bakura. "Of course I missed you." Marik snarled his own fangs visible when he spoke. "Been almost out of my mind since Kaiba told me you had fallen into hibernation and then the news of your death." Marik's crimson eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Without you, I have no idea how to take care of Ryou. I failed at trying to keep him safe... keeping you safe." Marik snapped. "Fuck you Bakura! Why did you have to go after the Witch on your own?" Marik struck out at his own barrier making it spark enough to force Bakura to back up a few paces and it continuously crackled with energy and the tears Marik had kept at bay so well finally fell. "Stop being so reckless with your life!.. Stop leaving me." The barrier vanished as Marik collapsed to his knees, if Bakura wanted to devour the Humans within the city then so be it, he would no longer hold his lover captive.

"Marik," gasping when Bakura pulled him into his embraced and all the emotions Marik had bottled up since the battle with the Witch flooded out.

"I'm sorry." Bakura whispered as Marik kept his face and his tears hidden in Bakura's chest. Marik's chin was raised and lips gently pressed against his own for a long moment and his tears wiped away. "We'll feed together and go home. Fix this mess we find ourselves in and make it right." Bakura held out his hand, Marik took it and together they vanished.

* * *

Despite Marik using his powers to get them both to the heart of the city, Bakura collapsed against him in exhaustion. He was in no shape to hunt, so Marik would have to do it for him. Marik backed him up to the wall and sat him down on a crate. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Marik walked out into the busy nightclub district and glanced about the swarm's of Humans drifting from bar or nightclub to another, most intoxicated they could barely walk.

Marik then spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair walk by him. "Malik, where have you been?" Marik grabbed his arm and spun him about to be met with green eyes and skin paler then that of Bakura and so much taller than Malik.

His face twisted up in confusion and anger. "Get the fuck off me!" He snarled and ripped his arm free and turned around and walked off.

Marik said nothing of his mistake; he was missing Malik so much that he was now seeing his mate in places where Malik wouldn't come on his own. Marik closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, opening his mind and reaching out hoping to make a connection... nothing at first but then his back started to burn and the emotions of panic and fear threatened to overwhelm him. Marik opened his eyes and was left with a very uneasy feeling that something bad had happened to his mate.

Marik growled as he lifted his palm to his mouth and ripped the skin open with his fang and letting the blood pool in his hand, he removed the gold ring on his finger and rolled it in the blood coating it all over. A few Demonic words of a small spell and the ring melted in his hand and his blood and the gold evaporated into thick red smoke and vanished leaving a tiny figure laying in his hand. _'Rise.'_ Marik commanded it and it did so and knelt on one knee on Marik's now clean and healed palm.

'_Master.' _The tiny creature acknowledged looking up at him.

'_Find Malik.' _The tiny fairy like creature rose and vanished. Marik hoped it wouldn't take long for her to return with news of his mate's whereabouts. Someone walked right into his back,

Marik turned about to see a rather cute male on the floor, perfect the Demon grinned.

"You're not hurt are you?" Marik asked as he offered his hand, the male blushed and took it, Marik pulled him to his feet, making sure the human bumped into him again and held him close for a moment.

Marik soon walked back into the alleyway where he had left Bakura to see his pale lover still sitting in the place he had left him. The cute human followed Marik in feeble attempts on hitting on him.

Marik stopped walking the Human bumped into his back, Bakura picked up the sent right away and from the darkness the pale Demon's eyes glowed red and Marik stepped aside just in time as Bakura pounced on the human using his full weight, fangs already deeply in the Human's neck before they both hit the ground and the sicking crunch of bone breaking as the Human was slammed into the hard ground.

Marik's now red eyes darkened, his mouth watered in hunger as he watched Bakura devour the human in such an animalistic way, so much more savage then the feeding Bakura had attempted on Ryou.

Marik growled and turned his head to see a Human approached the alleyway. _'Another for you my love.'_ Marik grinned and Bakura had already noticed, despite having all those blood packs Bakura's hunger was still ravenous.

"Shin, where did you..." The Human was much bigger than the now dead one in Bakura's grasp. The newcomer didn't get a chance to do anything before Bakura was upon him pinning him to the ground, the human struggled.

Bakura stopped when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in a puddle of water, his crimson eyes, fangs, his blood coated face and hair an image of a monster. He glanced down and too his shock it wasn't some random Human he was feeding on, but his own mate, Ryou's neck half torn off and weakly struggling under him in his mate's feeble attempt to push him away. "What have I done?" Bakura was up on his feet and backed up a hand over his mouth in shock and to hide the blood and his fangs.

"Bakura?" Marik was before him and gripping his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I can't." Bakura pulled free the event of him feeding on Ryou replayed in his mind like it had just happened and he vanished.

"Damn it!" Marik spun about to see the Human getting up and running. The Human was a few feet from the main street when Marik grabbed him from behind pulling him back and sunk his fangs into the Human's neck and took his fill.

Once satisfied Marik took up both bodies and vanished from the alleyway and reappeared on the mansion's property on the bank of a large pond and threw the dead Humans into the water. He watched them float for a moment when hands reached up and pulled the bodies under, the water bubbled like it was boiling and turned red. _'Join us Mariku.'_ The mermaids surfaced six of them already devoured the Humans in moments and their endless hunger now turned on him.

'_Not often we feast on Human or Demon.' _They swam closer to shore and Marik knew he was in their reach.

'_A gift.'_ Marik turned on his heels and walked away before he too became a feast.

* * *

Yugi and Joey cooked up a meal and brought it to Ryou, who had once woken up moved himself from Seto's healing room to the living room. Ryou ate what he could before he left the room and headed upstairs to bed. Yugi and Joey both offered to help, but Ryou refused them wanting to be on his own.

Ryou entered the bedroom and flicked on a lamp and was surprised to see a thick wall of steam coming out of the bathroom. Ryou approached the open door hearing the shower running.

"Ryou." Marik appeared in the room right behind him startling his Human. "Give him a few moments; he'll come out when he's ready." Marik didn't want Ryou to see Bakura covered in blood.

"Who?" Ryou's heart sped up in his chest.

"I'll be around if you need me." Marik stared into the thick steam for a moment, before bending down and placing a brief kiss to Ryou's lips and leaving the room.

Ryou watched the door close and turned around to face the bathroom and standing in the doorway was Bakura wrapped in only a towel. Ryou stepped towards him; his mate looked like himself though a little too pale... but he looked himself. "Bakura."

Bakura moved so suddenly that Ryou was startled and stepped back only to find that he couldn't due to the hold Bakura had on him. "Are you... " He let go and stepped backwards at the look Ryou gave him. Bakura's heart twisted up painfully knowing that he was the cause of his mate's fear and Bakura didn't blame him, most of Bakura's victims had the same expression, he just never wanted to see it on his mate's face.

"You left me." Ryou whispered with tears filling his eyes, shocking Bakura since it wasn't what he expected to hear. He expected Ryou to scream at him, asking him to leave or never wanting to see each other again. "You left me!" Ryou covered his face with both hands and sobbed. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Bakura stared at his mate for a moment and found himself not only apologising for his uncontrolled absence but also for his attack on Ryou. "I'm so sorry." The Demon approached reaching out to his mate.

"Don't touch me!" Ryou pulled away backing into the dresser knocking over a range of photos that sat on top. "You don't know how that feels! How I felt?!" Bakura watched as Ryou held himself floods of tears running down his cheeks. "What am I meant to do without you?" Bakura was relieved to know that Ryou still loved him and could work on repairing the damage he had caused.

"Ryou." This time Bakura got close enough to touch his mate lifting his chin and wiping away a few tears. "I'll fulfil my duty; I'll never leave your side or fail you again." Bakura promised placing a light kiss to Ryou's lips and not having the will power to pull away, he spoke against those soft lips. "Forgive me." Hope filled the pale Demon when his mate kissed back.

Ryou pulled back looking into his mate's eyes, fearful that once he told Bakura he'd be no longer be wanted. "I no longer bare our mated mark." Bakura wiped away tears on both Ryou's cheeks, cupping his mate's face in both hands and kissed him, pulling his Human in close against his body and lifting his mate off his feet.

The house gave a violent shutter with a loud boom from the bottom floor. Bakura and Ryou broke apart and the pale Demon growled.

"Ryou!" Yugi burst into the room and slammed the door closed behind him, panting out of breath. The short teen had a bleeding gash on his cheek and an open wound on his arm. "The house is..." Yugi cried out as he was thrown forward and the door shattered into pieces and four Werewolves charged into the room.

Bakura pulled his mate back and grabbed Yugi and vanished from the room, only to reappear outside in the back garden of the house, all three tumbled on the ground, Bakura fighting to stay conscious. "Run." Bakura gasped out as the four werewolves jumped out the window as their bedroom and the top floor were engulfed in flames. The wolves landed only feet away and their attention turned from the Demon onto the Humans.

Yugi backed up grabbing Ryou's arm; the Wolves howled startling both Humans who were now backing up as they howled again. Bakura watched them; the Wolves took no notice of him at all, focused only on his mate and Yugi. Bakura got up and attacked one of the Wolves. "RUN!" He yelled at Ryou. "NOW!" It easily overpowered Bakura bit into him like a savage animal.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed pulled free of Yugi's hold; he couldn't lose Bakura for a second time, Yugi grabbed onto him again. "Bakura!" Ryou struggled against the surprising strong hold Yugi had on him.

The Wolves howled again and charged with snarls; before he knew what was going on Ryou was running through the woods being pulled along by Yugi. Branches whipped Ryou in the face as he sprinted as fast as he could in the dark, glancing back to see the Wolves gaining on them.

Ryou was panting and running out of steam and glanced back again, Yugi cried out as he tripped over hitting the ground hard, Ryou fell over him and tumbled, getting to his feet faster than Yugi, he grabbed his short friend by the hand and yanked him to his feet and started to run again, only Ryou took a few steps and ran right into nothing, knocking him back into Yugi. "It's a wall!" Ryou said panicked as he ran his hand over whatever it was that now blocked their paths.

"Ryou." Yugi whimpered as he put his back to the clear wall and the Wolves speed up.

"It's ok." Ryou whispered as Yugi closed his eyes and hugged him.

"Stay here." Marik appeared before them, wings flexed sword in hand ready for battle. "Even if they kill me, stay here until someone comes for you."

"Marik." Ryou gasped and Yugi pulled away just in time to see Marik go on the attack, he cut the head off of one and was attacked by the other three, tearing the Demon down and they tumbled out of view. "Marik!" Ryou went to follow and again he walked into another clear wall, Marik had placed a shield around them.

The screams, yelps, roars and cries echoed in the woods and Ryou pounded on the barrier wanting to get out, to help his lover, to do something other than stand here waiting to be rescued.

"Marik!" Ryou pounded his fists against the barrier and suddenly the wall vanished. Ryou broke out into a run and stopped upon seeing Marik stagger out of the bushes, his left side ripped open, a huge gash on his shoulder and his right arm torn to shreds. The Demon collapsed to his knees holding his side and dropped his blood coated sword.

Ryou ran to his side. "You didn't have to fight them; you could have just taken us away. You could have flown us away you foolish Demon." Ryou half heartedly scolded him.

"Couldn't," Marik gasped out as he fell onto his back. "They would have gone after Bakura and killed him... had to protect both of you." Ryou watched as Marik's eyes turned from wine red to white. "Damn it." Marik hissed now blind as his body used up what energy he had to fight the venom of the Werewolf's bites. "Fuck this hurts." He hissed gritting his fangs together.

* * *

Seto was in his study when he heard screams and the explosion in the house. He grabbed his sword and left the room, only to be met by a Werewolf in the hallway. The Healer's eyes glowed red and the Wolf collapsed to the floor dead in human form. The Healer stepped over the body and moved on.

The Demon Healer found Joey, Anzu and Serenity backed into the corner of the living room by five Wolves, every wall and bit of furniture were on fire. Anzu was casting spells to keep the fire near them under control and to keep the Wolves at bay by knocking them back with bursts of energy. "Seto!" Joey called out, when three of the Wolves turned on the Healer and in a few bounds they were on him.

"Not this time." Seto vanished from under them, the wolves growled and looked about trying to track the Demon. Seto reappeared behind one of the Wolves and snapped its neck and ripped its head from its shoulders and vanished again before the other two could attack him.

Joey closed his eyes not wanting to see, he heard Anzu and Serenity gasp and they both hid their faces in each of his shoulders. The roars and growls and shattering future were laud but short lived. Joey opened his eyes gasping when he saw Seto standing so close to him splattered with blood and staring down at him with an expressionless look. "Are you hurt?" The Healer cupped one side of Joey's face, despite his mate shaking his head; Seto searched his mate with his powers to be sure.

"What about you?" Joey asked gripping onto Seto's arm and his shirt, the Demon lent in and kissed his mate on the lips.

"The room is on fire." Anzu snapped reminding them and breaking their little tender moment.

Joey stumbled a little on his feet and fell against his mate, the cold air swept his hair and clothes, he stepped back to see they were outside in the front yard. "Oh no." Anzu gasped coving her mouth with both hands.

Joey and Seto followed her gaze to see the mansion on fire, they could hear glass popping due to the heat as the fire moved like it was alive and burned with intense heat. "Seto." Joey glanced up at his mate, touching his arm feeling a wash of sadness for his mate on losing his home. "I'm sorry..." Joey backed up a little at his mate's sudden growl and the Healer turned towards the gate.

"The Witch." Seto clutched his weapon and was on the move. Joey could see three Witches holding hands and chanting spells by the front gate. He then spotted Ishizu, standing close by with three Werewolves at her side.

Joey rushed after his mate and grabbed his arm. "Don't go!" He didn't want to lose Seto like Ryou had lost Bakura. Seto pushed Joey back towards the girls his Human stumbled on his feet and within a few steps the Healer vanished only to reappear a few seconds later in the small circle of Witches and killed them all with the swing of his blade.

Seto raised his sword and charged at the Witch. "Ishizu!" He called her with all intentions of killing her.

Ishizu looked rather irritated than anything else and she vanished along with the three Werewolves at her side.

"What is going on?!" Yami appeared briskly walked towards them his eyes on his burning house and then looked the group over for his mate and didn't see Yugi among them.

"We were attacked." Seto said coming to stand beside the Demon Lord not letting down his guard and kept a watchful eye on the area.

"Werewolves, Ishizu with a few of her coven sisters." Anzu wrapped her arms about herself.

Serenity spoke up. "Master took care of them all, but sorry the house didn't make it."

"Where is Yugi?" Yami's heart started to race, no one answered him. "Where is Yugi?!" He yelled at them, losing control on his human façade and he stood before the group, his true Demonic form on show. Joey gasped never seeing it before and backed up towards his mate and hid slightly behind him.

"Sorry Yami, I didn't see him." Seto said.

"Yugi..." Anzu's eyes widened as Yami's crimson ones focused on her and she backed up a little. "Yugi went to the kitchen and it... I think it exploded with him in it." The Demon Lord's bangs fell over his eyes and he stood there. "I think we lost Ryou as well... he went to bed on his own and Marik, Bakura and Malik weren't there with him." Tears filled Anzu's eyes. "If it weren't for Seto." Anzu and Serenity glanced at the Healer. Seto's inside twisted up with guilt, if hadn't of ordered Marik to keep Bakura at Anzu's place, then they both would have been here to protect Ryou. If they all had been under the one roof then maybe their little group wouldn't have had such a devastating blow in the loss of Human mates.

"Yugi!" The Demon Lord fell to his knees no one moved, watching as Yami's shoulders started to shake and then raised his head and screamed out Yugi's name at the night sky as it started to rain. Yami hit the ground, cracking it like spider webs. "I'll wipe them all out, every Werewolf and Witch." He seethed and the constant growling that came from him. "I'll make every one of them pay." Anzu glanced about at her friends suddenly worried and panicked if she would be the first to die by Yami's rage.

Joey hid his face in his mate's back; the loss of his two best friends was too much. "Everyone calm down. Until we find out for sure what happened to the others let's not presume right away that they are dead." Anzu shook her head disbelieving what she was hearing.

"The house was over run, this attack was..." She fell silent at the glare Seto gave her.

"Yami," Seto placed his hand on the Demon Lord's shoulder. "We need to go find somewhere safe encase Ishizu attacks us again with bigger numbers." Yami didn't respond. "Don't despair Yami, not until we have proof of what happened to Yugi and Ryou."

"SETO!" They all turned at hearing Yugi's voice, Yami was up on his feet and from what would have been the side of the house, which was now a burning pit, Yugi ran towards them at full speed.

"Yugi!" Yami spirited across the yard once he reached Yugi the Demon Lord embraced his mate, pulling back enough to look Yugi over, noticing the cut on his face and arm. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Even though Yugi felt far from fine and wanted nothing more then go home. "You have to help Bakura and Marik they have been bitten. Marik's in the woods at the back of the house."

"You were with Marik and Bakura?" Yami asked, Bakura was dead the last he knew of the pale Demon.

"They saved me, if it wasn't for Bakura and Marik, I'd be dead." The realization of his own words tears filled Yugi's eyes and he trembled.

Seto only touched Yugi on the back. "He's in shock. You need to get him somewhere dry and warmed up." Seto moved on with Joey and Anzu running after him.

"Meet back up at Yugi's house!" Yami called out after the Healer.

"Master wait!" Serenity ran after the Healer.

"I want to go home." Yugi muttered. "I want this nightmare over. No more Wolves or being chased."

"Ok." Yami picked his mate up and vanished.

* * *

Seto found Bakura first unconscious a few deep bites on his arm and leg and scratches on his chest. "All of you grab on." They all did and Seto took hold of Bakura and vanished.

Reappearing moments later in a bathroom, where Seto laid Bakura out on the floor. "Anzu clean his wounds get as much of the venom out as you can." He glanced at Joey's sister. "Serenity."

"Master?"

"Help Anzu." Seto vanished and reappeared in the woods, seeing Ryou kneeling beside Marik trying to keep him awake.

"Seto." Ryou wiped his tears away. "Bakura."

"Already getting treated." He knelt down beside Marik and glanced over the wounds. "Marik's already healing himself. We have to move him." Ryou grabbed onto Seto's arm and they were suddenly in Yugi's bathroom. Seto put Marik in the tub and got to work. "Whoever isn't any help to me get out now." Anzu knew what Seto wanted and with limited space to work everyone couldn't be in the small bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Anzu managed to move Joey, Ryou and Serenity out of the room closing the door on them.

* * *

**TBC. **

**R&R** *love and cookies*


	31. Malik's Return

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi, Language. Supernatural themes. I own NOTHING! The plot is mine.

**Chapter 31: Malik's Return. **

* * *

Ryou stood in hallway, his wet hair stuck to parts of his face, neck, shoulders and back even his clothes stuck to him and a pool of water gathered under his feet. "Let's get dried up and I'll make us hot drinks."

"I..." Ryou didn't want to leave the hallway or take his eyes off the door. "Every time, every time they leave my sight, they always return bloody and injured." Tears filled Ryou's eyes. "I just got Bakura back and now, he's... he's hurt and I feel that it's my fault. If I wasn't this weak..." Ryou trailed off, his fists clutched tightly at his sides as he trembled; he'd feel just a little bit better if Malik was with him.

"Hey." Joey put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, with all the bad luck Ryou was having with Bakura and Marik it seemed that Destiny had other plans for his friend that didn't include the Demon's. Damn, Destiny was a bitch. "Bakura and Marik are in the care of the best Healer there is." Joey said nothing as Ryou buried his face in his shoulder. "None of this is anyone's fault let alone you or any of us." Joey hugged him briefly and pulled back at arm's length. "You need to take care of yourself as well." Joey reminded him and soon led an unresisting Ryou downstairs and to the kitchen where Yugi handed out towels to everyone as they all gathered in the warmth.

Joey got started on making drinks for everyone while Yugi cooked a little something hot to eat. The aroma of cooking had Ryou's stomach growling in hunger and found that despite the food being tasty as always, it didn't satisfy his hunger or rather his craving for something he couldn't put a finger on.

Yami drifted in taking a cup and muttering about needing stronger spells to hide the house and how much Marik and Bakura's powers would come in handy. Yugi stared at him watching his mate's every move until he left the room. "Are you ok?" Ryou asked, knowing that Yugi had a hard time dealing with anything of the demonic or supernatural nature.

"Fine," Yugi sighed, gripping his cup in both hands. "He thinks he's inconveniencing me and having everyone else here. He isn't in the best of moods." Yugi smiled softly. "But what else was I to do? I couldn't let you all just stay out in the cold."

"Our place is destroyed too," Joey glanced at his friends and his sister. "Seto and I appreciate what you're doing for us."

"We are also thankful." Said Ryou.

It was late and everyone was dry and warm and Yugi was the first to yawn almost falling asleep at the table. "I think I might find somewhere to sleep." Serenity stood and stretched her body.

"Oh, Joey, you and Seto can take Grandpa's room. Anzu and Serenity can take the guest room. Ryou, you can take living room." Yugi looked apologetic since there weren't enough rooms or beds to go around.

"It's fine." Ryou stood, watching Serenity leave the room.

"I'll get you blankets and pillows." Yugi offered leading the way, Ryou and Joey followed.

"They're out!" Serenity called running half way down the stairs. "They're out!" She turned running back up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Bakura, Marik." Ryou gasped rushing up the stairs and stopped at the top, seeing the bathroom door wide open and indeed both Demons were on their feet in the hallway. A towel was the only bit of clothing Bakura had, Marik's clothes were torn and stained with blood. Ryou rushed forward throwing himself into Bakura's arms. "Ryou you'll have to be gentle with them. The venom from the bites..." Kaiba trailed off as Ryou and Bakura were engaged in a passionate kiss.

Bakura growled, lifting Ryou off his feet and backed up to the nearest door and fumbled about for a few seconds for the doorhandle. Ryou broke the kiss for a moment and reached his hand out to Marik, who was standing close enough for Ryou to cup one side of his face and the tan Demon's white eyes met his. "Marik," Ryou's fingers run along the tan Demon's jaw line before losing all contact as Bakura almost fell into the room and taking Ryou with him when the door opened, Bakura slammed the door closed.

"It's ok; it's not like I know what I'm talking about." Kaiba rolled his eyes and left the top floor, with Joey following him. Serenity smirked as she jogged after her Master, tugging Anzu along with her.

Marik stood at the door that was closed in his face. He could feel the energy of Bakura's shadow powers sealing over the door preventing anyone from getting in, even him. Marik didn't mind, both his lovers needed this time together to patch things over, for who knew when they would get the opportunity again. Still, it didn't stop the dull ache in Marik's chest; he wanted so much to be in that room.

"Well, I guess I'll be sleeping in the living room." Yugi sighed, glancing up at Marik, who stared at the door with a sad longing look. Yugi thought, out of everything that happened; it was Marik who seemed to suffer the most. "Marik?" Yugi approached slowly and gently placed his hand on a well muscled arm. The Demon took a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment and glanced downward. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Yugi blushed instantly as the Demon raised an eyebrow. "It's not how it sounded! I don't think of you in that way. I am with Yami. What I meant is... is. Ah shit!" Yugi so flustered with himself gave up.

"I'm fine." Marik walked by him and just as Yugi called out a warning the Demon walked right into the wall.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked moving the Demon back a little from the wall. Marik gave a growl as he rubbed his head. "You cannot see, can you?"

Marik sighed, "I'm not used to... this house." He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled and guided Marik downstairs.

* * *

Ryou gasped into the kiss as his back hit the wall, Bakura's muscled chest pressed against Ryou's holding him in place. The Demon's hands were roaming his body, skimming up and down Ryou's side, making him whimper and arch up to feel more.

Ryou broke the kiss for air and Bakura kissed along his jaw line and down his neck to his shoulder. "They'll hear us." Ryou gripped his Demon's snowy white hair in both his hands, a moan escaping him.

"Don't care." Bakura growled claiming Ryou's lips again. Bakura's claws made fast work of ripping and shredding Ryou's top off. Ryou reached down between them and with a tug Bakura's towel was gone. Ryou groaned feeling his Mate's hardness against him and Ryou's jeans were too tight.

"Hold on." Bakura said as he pulled his Human mate from the wall and in a few shot steps dropped Ryou down onto the bed. The Demon's clawed hands gripping onto Ryou's pants.

"Wait!" Ryou placed his foot against Bakura's chest. "These are the only pair I have and I'm not walking around naked." Bakura made a sound of annoyance as he took more care then he liked in removing the bit of clothing and tossed them to the floor. For a moment, they simply looked at one another, marvelling at their revealed bodies. Bakura was all hard edges, muscular, strength and stamina. Ryou was all smooth soft curves and fragile structure.

Ryou's yearn to be with Bakura in every possible way overwhelmed him. "What are you waiting for?" Ryou asking, his cheeks flushed red. Bakura raised an eyebrow, a grin stretched across the Demon's lips and run his tongue over an exposed fang and a familiar hunger shone in the Demon's eyes.

"I'm not waiting for anything," Bakura crawled onto the bed over the top of his mate, his eyes swirled from dark brown to crimson and again he captured Ryou's lips in a kiss. Abruptly, Bakura pressed his hips down and forward and Ryou moaned into the kiss.

Ryou pushed his hips upward firmly and successfully pulled a deep, rumbling groan from Bakura, which he could feel vibrating through the Demon's chest.

When Bakura pressed down again, Ryou pushed upward to meet him and the feeling of Bakura's length pushing insistently against his own, was enough to force Ryou to break the kiss and gasp a rough, "Yes."

The Demon was too far gone, shaking. He wanted his Mate so much. He needed to have him, to take him then and there. Ryou arched off the bed with a cry, his heels dug into the mattress, his hands tangled in Bakura's white hair as his length was engulfed by a warm mouth and fingers slid into him one at time.

All contact was gone and Ryou moaned at the loss. He was shoved up the bed further and his Mate was upon him. "Ryou," Bakura caressed his cheek, getting his mate's attention. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

Ryou held in his groan. So close! Bakura's hardness was pressed right against the opening to Ryou's body. His whole body was on fire that it made it damn well impossible to think strait. "Mend your mark on my body and make me forget what happened to you." Ryou arched his back as the Demon slowly entered his mate. Ryou dug his nails into the hard muscle of Bakura's arms as the discomfort and pleasure almost took his breath away. "Bakura," Ryou moaned moving his hips against the Demon as they set a perfect rhythm for each other. "My body, heart and soul are yours for all eternally." Ryou's eyes glowed yellow and focus on his Demon mate.

Bakura growled deep within his chest as he pulled Ryou up onto his lap and into his embrace. "I love you." Bakura whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Ryou gasped. "I love you." He was getting closer. He couldn't hold on much longer. "Bakura...Bakura, I can't, I'm going to..." Ryou let out a long moan.

"Me, too," Bakura panted with a growl. "Kiss me."

Their lips met and Ryou was kissing for all he was worth and he could barely breathe and his groan was lost in his mate's mouth as he came hard between their bodies. He was still riding his wave of an orgasm. Bakura thrust a few more time, and break the kiss to gasp "Ryou," as filled his Mate with his essence.

The whole world was out of focus for a long moment, tension was gone. Bakura held his position for a few moments while he captured Ryou's lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

It was a painful hunger that woke Ryou later that night. He didn't want to get up; he was comfortably wrapped in his mate's arms and wings and decided to ignore the hunger. He ran his fingers through the thick black feathers of Bakura's wing, smiling when his Demon mate purred in his sleep and shifted closer.

The hunger got too much to ignore so Ryou manoeuvred himself out from under his mate, found his pants and slipped into them while leaving the room. He made a quick stop to the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Ryou flicked on the kitchen light and went straight for the fridge; pulling open the door he looked all the food over, nothing grabbed his attention but for the slap of raw steak that made his mouth water. He grabbed the steak in one hand and ate it raw, after he reached into the fridge and took the second steak and ate that as well.

Ryou stood there for a few moments realizing what he had just eaten, he didn't' feel sick but rather satisfied with the meal. Ryou closed the fridge and washed his hands and face under the tap and left the kitchen.

Ryou stopped by the living room to see Yugi curled up in Yami's arms fast asleep on the couch and Marik in an armchair. Seeing a folded blanket on the coffee table, Ryou picked it up and shook it out and placed it over Marik and kissed his cheek, "good night," Ryou whispered and backed out of the room.

Ryou was returning to Bakura, he made it half way up the stairs, "good evening, my Lord." Ryou whipped about to see a dark figure standing by the front door and backed up, was it another attack from Ishizu? Ryou opened his mouth to call out, when the other spoke up first. "Let me introduce myself." The light switched on pushing the darkness away, a man stood in dark red hard leather, black cloak and knee-high boots, shoulder length white hair. He was holding something large in his arm's that was wrapped in a blanket. "I'm Pegasus the Goblin King." He pulled the blanket away to reveal a familiar head of platinum blonde hair, Malik. "I thought it best that I return your little Dove back to you."

"What did you do to him?!" Ryou rushed down the stairs wishing he had a weapon to run it through this bastard. "Give him to me now!" Ryou held out his arms, he was going to make sure that Bakura or Marik would take this bastard's head for what he did to Malik. "NOW!" Ryou demanded.

"It's ok Ryou," Bakura was suddenly behind him. "He's an old family friend."

Marik came in and took Malik from Pegasus, laying his mate on the floor. "What happened to him?" Kaiba rushed down the stairs and was kneeling at Malik's side, hands instantly on the half Demon's forehead and chest.

"Ella." Pegasus growled. "She tried to rip his wings out. I saved the little Dove and cared for him."

Ryou knelt beside the Healer taking Malik's hand that was stiff and hard to move. "He's so cold," Ryou gasped.

"By you playing Healer you've made things worse," Kaiba seethed. "He should have been brought to me right away." Yami and Yugi were both standing in the threshold of the living watching. "He needs to be moved somewhere more comfortable."

Marik rose to his feet and due to the Werewolf bite he had to gather his powers. Bakura notice right away, grabbed Marik by his arms. "Don't do it!" Bakura snapped and in their short struggle he had pushed Marik to the wall. "You can't face her in your condition, she'll kill you and I won't lose you to her."

"I want her fucking head!" Marik raged struggling to get free of Bakura's hold.

"If you attack her, you'll be sent to a dungeon or worse the Hollow and you won't survive either." Bakura tried to calm his lover.

"Indeed." Yami narrowed his natural crimson eyes, Yugi half hid behind him.

"He can fucking try!" Marik shoved Bakura back and gathered his powers a lot faster. Ryou got between them before Bakura could advance on Marik again and cupped the tan Demon's face in both hands.

"Marik stop." Ryou pleaded not wanting to see anyone else get hurt. Marik gripped onto Ryou's arms, his claws bitting into soft skin. "Malik needs you right now." Ryou glanced at the Demon Lord, not liking the smug look he had. "I'm sure Yami will punish Ella accordingly for what she has done to Malik." That smug look was gone and the Demon Lord growled as all eyes in the room were on him.

Yami said nothing; he wasn't going to punish the head of his Council without proof. "Yami," Yugi moved to stand before him. "Surely you'll not let her get away with hurting one of our friends." The Demon Lord said nothing but glared at Marik, Ryou and Bakura. "Yami!" Yugi snapped, his hands clutching into fists.

"How would you have me punish her?" Yami asked looking at his mate. If Yugi was to be his equal then he too needed to get a taste of what was to come.

"Very unfair of you Yami asking your Human mate that was born and raised in the Human Realm, how do you expect him to know of our ways?" Pegasus said in a bored manner. "I would go for Ella rotting in the Hollow for three months."

"A year and her wings pulled out." Bakura was going to be sure that Ella didn't come out of the Hollow alive.

Yugi notice that Yami was still watching him and said. "Three months in the Hollow."

"Very well," Yami agreed and glanced at Pegasus. "You can leave now."

"I would sunshine but you're so much fun." Pegasus grinned.

"I'll go with you." Bakura said to Yami, making sure that he followed through with the punishment.

"You're naked." Ryou whispered to his mate.

"Yeah," Bakura sounding annoyed that he would have to go out to find clothing before he could do anything else.

"Are you implying that I cannot do a simple task like dealing out a punishment?" Yami seethed at Bakura.

"I'm implying that Ella will talk her way out of it and you'll let her go," Bakura hissed back.

"I'm to be your King!" Yami growled, his human facade slipping, to reveal horns, fangs and pointed ears.

"Bakura doesn't fall under anyone's rule or orders other than his Master's. Ryou, would you like Bakura to go along with Yami?" Pegasus asked. Ryou glanced from the Goblin King to his mate, truthfully he wanted this Ella punished and had his doubts that Yami would fulfil the punishment, but he didn't want anything to happen to Bakura. "I can assure you." Ryou gasped when Pegasus took hold of his hand. "That I'll make sure Bakura returns to you unharmed." Could this guy read minds? Ryou pulled his hand free and stepped back. Pegasus bowed. "It's my responsibility to fulfil any order you give me, despite that you don't remember and that your soul is broken and."

"Enough!" Bakura cut him off. "I hear your Master calling you, go home little Goblin before you're punished."

Pegasus growled revealing rows of razor-sharp fangs. "I'm not only here to bring back the little Dove but to also deliver a message. Touzoku says and I quote, do your duty seriously in taking care of his little brother or he'll have you all replaced with someone who can."

It instantly riled up Bakura and he snapped back. "Tell Touzoku to go fuck himself." Pegasus lunged at Bakura, Ryou gasped as he was pulled out of the way by Marik. The Goblin King had pinned Bakura to the ground, his claw hands wrapped tightly about the pale Demon's neck and squeezed.

"You dare take the Masters word so lightly, fledgling?!" Pegasus seethed. "By not taking better care of his little brother, your lovers will be slaughtered; your precious Master will be mated to another, while you rot in a dungeon." Pegasus lifted Bakura slightly off the floor and slammed him back down again. "And don't you ever order me again!"

"Get off him!" Ryou had enough of this Pegasus threatening his lovers, his mate and himself. He pulled free of Marik's hold and shoved Pegasus as hard as he could off his mate. It did nothing but hurt his hands and wrists as it felt like he was pushing against a brick wall.

Pegasus just looked at Ryou for a moment before letting the Demon go and rose to his feet. "Ryou, you should have mated with a more worthy creature rather than this lowly filth, not that I'd expect you to have the best judgment in your current form. So many more worthy creatures you can still mate with and better company then you keep now."

"Get out." Ryou seethed at him, not liking Pegasus at all.

Bakura gasped and coughed for a moment. "You never could stand how my Master acknowledges me in ways you could only dream of." Bakura grinned as he got to his feet. "Must be worse than death having to watch your beloved Touzoku bed others in the mating season, leaving you out in the cold to hear him moan someone else's name and the possibility that he could accidentally mark that person." Pegasus had Bakura pinned to the wall and delivered a rib shattering blow to his side. Pegasus was about to hit Bakura again only to suddenly have Ryou shielding his Demon.

Bakura gasped holding his side and fell against his Human mate, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around him. "Don't touch him again." Ryou growled shoving Pegasus in the chest again to get him to back off. "I said get out!"

Pegasus vanished.

"Are we all done with the melodramatics?" Kaiba growled with impatience, not wanting to get by Pegasus and Bakura and risk further injury the half Demon in his arms. "Malik needs proper healing." Kaiba headed to the living room Yami and Yugi followed him, leaving Bakura and Ryou in the entrance way.

Neither one moved, Bakura still resting against his mate. "It's always secrets with you." Ryou snapped moving away from Bakura and turning to face him. "I know nothing of what's going on." He pulled back again when Bakura reached for him, tears filled Ryou's eyes and his voice cracked. "You have a Master for goodness sake... Are you mated to me because you're Master allows it? Are you even mine?" The way Bakura averted his eyes, shattered Ryou's heart and he felt winded.

"It's not what you think. I belong to you in every way possible," Bakura reached out again and lifted his mate's chin and wiping away the few stray tears. "Be assured my love that I belong to no one but you, Malik and Marik." Bakura's dark eyes darted briefly towards the living room and narrowed. "Marik will need our help." Bakura pulled Ryou against him cupping the back of his mate's head and held him close for a moment and whispered in Ryou's ear. "It's not safe to speak of such matters right now." Ryou's grip on him tightened, both jumping at the sudden scream.

Ryou rushed into the living with Bakura close behind to see Kaiba holding one of Malik's wings in both hands and jerking and snapping it, filling the room with the sound of bones cracking and popping. Malik was awake, his clawed hands dug into the carpet and ripping it with his nails as he screamed again. Marik held him still. "Damn that Goblin." Kaiba growled as he snapped the main bone of Malik's wing back into place. "One more Malik," Kaiba muttered as he shifted grabbing onto the right wing. Malik's back was entirely one massive black bruise.

"No more." Malik gasped reaching out a shaking hand and gripped onto Marik's torn stained jeans. "I can't... just kill me please." Tears filled Marik's white eyes as he nodded to Kaiba. "Let me die." The Healer snapped one more bone into place and Malik screamed again, it was all Ryou could take.

Anzu and Serenity joined them looking half asleep and worried. "Stop it!" Ryou rushed over kneeling beside Malik. "Can't you see it's hurting him?"

"If I don't set his wings properly they'll be permanently disabled. He'll never fly again." Kaiba growled and struggled to keep Malik from crawling away. Pegasus never reset the bones; he only healed the flesh leaving Malik to endure a very painful healing process.

"Give him something for the pain at least." Ryou argued; wanting nothing more than to comfort Malik but fear of touching him might cause more pain.

"I've tried and nothing will numb this kind of pain." Kaiba twisted the wing sharply making a loud popping, crunching sound; however no scream came from Malik as he passed-out. Kaiba rolled him onto his side, placing his hand on Malik's chest and concentrated for a moment and then sighed in relief. "His energy flow is back to normal and his natural healing ability is starting to work." Kaiba stood up. "His energy will be focused on his back and wings; he won't be able to stabilize his body temperature and if he gets colder than what he already is, he will die. Keep him warm."

"I'll get heaters." Yugi rushed towards the door.

"No, blankets and body heat is better." Kaiba felt drained and dizzy from having healed Bakura and Marik earlier.

"Don't you have someone to punish?" He said as he past the Demon Lord and left the room, Joey, Anzu and Serenity following him.

Marik pulled Malik into his arms whispering his apologies to his mate. Bakura knelt and embraced them both. "I almost lost him this time." Marik said tearfully leaning his head against Bakura's chest. "I don't know what I would do without him." Ryou moved to Marik's side.

"He'll be ok," Ryou bit his lip, trying to reassure them and himself. "He's a real fighter." Though he could not shake Malik's word of wanting to die, it was the pain he was in that forced those words from Malik's lips.

Yugi had found a large futon and with Ryou's help they set it up on the living room floor. Malik was soon resting comfortably between Marik and Bakura, wrapped in large black wings and blankets. Ryou snuggled up into Bakura's side and soon fell asleep.

"Marik," Bakura turned his head in his lover's direction, his eyes cut through the darkness and saw that his lover was still awake and running his fingers through his mate's hair. "Ryou wants to know who my Master is."

"So tell him," Marik replied. "The Gathering is not far away and he's bound to come across those who know, he needs to be prepared. We cannot keep such secrets from him forever. It would be a... mistake."

"What if he's disgusted or frightened by..."

"He won't be." Marik cut him off. "If everything that has happened so far to us hasn't frightened him off, then nothing will. His love for you, for us is strong."

"What do I tell him about Touzoku?"

Marik was silent for a long moment. "Tell him... I think it would be good for Ryou to know that he still has some family left in the world that cares for him."

"Touzoku is not family." Bakura grumbled. "He's a pain in the ass."

"What about Ella?" Marik asked a growl to his voice.

Bakura's eyes shone crimson in the darkness, no matter what punishment Yami dished out for the old Demon it wouldn't be enough. "Ella's already dead; she just hasn't realized it yet."

* * *

**TBC.**

Hope you enjoyed,** Reviews **are much loved (Cakes and Cookies)


End file.
